Alive
by Kaya16
Summary: Widowmaker y Tracer se enfrentan cada vez más, y en más de un sentido. Tales enfrentamientos comienzan a despertar ciertas emociones en Amélie, mientras las de Tracer van en aumento. Peligrosas emociones que ninguna sabe cómo asimilar. Widowtracer.
1. En la mira

¡Heme aquí con un nuevo fic! ¡Esta vez de Overwatch! Estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, de verdad. Y espero que mi obsesión les llegue.

Solo me queda decir que: **Los personajes de Overwatch no me pertenecen, reverencias a sus respectivos autores.**

Ahora sí, ¡Ojalá disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **Alive**

 **En la mira**

 _Decir que estoy parada aquí frente a ti por extrañarte, sería mentirte. Incluso te mentiría si te dijera que estoy aquí por nuestros recuerdos juntos._

 _Porque esos recuerdos... murieron el día que yo te asesiné._

 _Poco queda de lo que fui, poco queda de lo que fue mi vida contigo... y poco siento por ti. Por no decir nada._

 _Ya que yo, en realidad... No puedo sentir._

 _Así que te preguntarás, ¿qué me ha traído aquí otra vez? Bien, no lo sé. Mis pasos todos los años, el mismo día y a la misma hora, me traen a este lugar._

 _Pero... no siento nada cuando miro tu tumba. Ni tristeza, nostalgia, culpa, rencor, odio... u amor._

 _Nada siento por ti, y a pesar de todo aquí me tienes, ¿étrange, verdad?_

 _Para mí también lo es._

 _Espera... creo que al final si te he mentido. Sí hay algo que puedo sentir últimamente, además de la costumbre satisfacción de matar. Hay algo..._

 _Hay una femme... una molestia, mejor dicho. Hay algo en ella que no me permite quitar el foco de sus ojos._

 _Literalmente le apunto, pero nunca le doy. Me dio cierto regocijo aquel hecho al principio. Es decir, por fin había encontrado un buen adversaire._

 _Sin embargo, cuando la situación comenzó a tornarse muy reiterada, la impaciencia empezó a tomar el control de mi mente. Y esa emoción es algo que nunca experimenté... no que yo recuerde._

 _¿Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit? Emoción... Oui, así es. Ella me genera emociones que provocan que mi corazón vuelva a su ritmo normal, o aún peor, a acelerarse en el momento de disparar._

 _Es por ello que fallo. Es por eso que me da impotencia, y es por eso que... la busco tanto también. Me divierte._

 _Creo que de alguna forma me hice adicta a la única persona que puede hacerme sentir un poco viva. Y también creo que eso es un gran problema... porque al probar la sensación de justamente, sentir de nuevo, por más mínimo que sea el sentimiento, ya no quiero dejarla... no quiero olvidarla._

 _Pero esta se esfuma tan rápido como lo hace ella. Al perderla de vista, a los segundos mi piel vuelve a tornarse tan fría que casi quema._

 _Estoy programada para ser calculadora y meticulosa, soy consciente de que no puedo cambiar eso, y un lado mío... tampoco quiere._

 _No recuerdo lo que es sufrir, pero por lo que observo a mí alrededor, no es una emoción muy recomendable. Por eso no quiero sentirla._

 _Merde..._

 _Mi cabeza empieza a doler... Já, siempre lo hace cuando tengo este tipo de reflexiones, no sé por qué. Hay tantas cosas que no sé..._

 _Solo sé que cuando llegue al cuartel de Talon me espera una deliciosa inyección que me hará aliviar esta extraña jaqueca._

— _Adieu, Gérard. Fue lindo hablar contigo._

 _Mis pasos voltearon con una lentitud poco común en mí, y casi sin darme cuenta, otra vez allí estaban esos fastidiosos latidos que aumentaban pesadamente. Y de nuevo, aquel molesto rostro, adornado de una infantil sonrisa, invadía mi mente._

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Me aferré el pecho con la mano al percibir el agudo dolor que esa imagen me provocaba._

 _Merde... de verdad necesito esa inyección._

-/-

La oscuridad de la noche la ocultaba. Solo las rojizas luces de su visor iluminaban su precioso y simétrico cuerpo, resaltando aquellas perfectas y natas siluetas.

Descendió un parpado con lentitud, y con extrema cautela posicionó el rifle por encima de su brazo.

Su visión automáticamente se volvió carmesí. Ahora lo único que podía contemplar era su blanco. Aquel del cual pensaba que iba a enorgullecerse.

— _Je te vois_... —susurró para sí, delineando una maliciosa sonrisa.

Colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo, preparándose para lo inevitable. Sin embargo, un casi imperceptible sonido, que pudo llegar a escuchar, disipó su concentración.

— _Quoi_?

Otra vez aquel sonido resonó, en esta ocasión más potente, para luego dar lugar a una hilarante voz que entraba en escena.

—¡Cheers, luv!

Ascendió la vista de golpe y se encontró con su némesis en el aire, saludando de una heroica manera.

No pudo evitar dibujar un gratificante gesto al observarla. Por fin había aparecido la causante de su diversión.

— _Salut._ —Fue todo lo que llegó a decir, ya que al instante comenzó a esquivar de una agraciada manera los rápidos disparos que aquella pequeña le regalaba.

—¿Intentando arruinar otra fiesta, cariño?

Sonrió de lado, mientras extendía el brazo y lanzaba el gancho. Se elevó varios metros, pasando por encima de su cabeza en un atlético giro, hasta caer en el techo de otro edificio. Se volteó hacia ella con arrogancia y amplió aquella confiable mueca. Eso solo consiguió que su competencia se emocionara.

—¡Whoa! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! —exclamó Tracer, activando su acelerador cronal y deslizándose con velocidad por los techos.

—Ni tú a mí, _petite_. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre aparezcas en mi camino? —inquirió, tratando de perderla de vista.

—¿Petite? —repitió, alcanzándola— ¿Debo tomar ese apodo como un avance en nuestra amistad?

Widowmaker se detuvo en seco al contemplar como su pequeño cuerpo estacionaba frente al suyo. Fue incapaz de ocultar su complacida sonrisa.

— _Peut-être..._ —susurró de una seductora manera, para acto seguido elevar el rifle con rapidez y apuntarle; disparó.

Antes de que la bala se incrustase directo en su pecho, Tracer desaceleró el tiempo y volvió a su anterior posición.

Soltó un gracioso respingo en el acto —¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿tratas de matarme o me parece a mí? —bromeó, y en un audaz movimiento quedó frente a su alta persona de nuevo.

Widow, que no se movió del lugar, la detalló de arriba hacia abajo, inexpresiva —Parece que tú siempre estás cerca —Elevó su comisura, arrogante— _Pourquoi insistez-vous pour me déranger?_

Lena arqueó una confusa ceja e incrustó el dedo en su torso —¡Oi! Entiendo que me tienes cierto rencor por ser un poco molesta...

—¿ _Un peu_?

Bufó —¿Pero podrías al menos hablar en mi lengua? ¡Apenas entiendo lo que dices!

Widowmaker rió por lo bajo —¿No te gusta?

Lena pestañeó varias veces, extrañada —¿El francés?

—Que te hable así. —contestó, inclinándose y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Tracer examinó aquel perfecto semblante, y un incontrolable rubor la asaltó.

Widow, sin perder la razón y la causa por la que se encontraba allí, le sonrió y en un ágil movimiento alzó el rifle y amenazó su cuello, paralizándola.

La castaña lo elevó hacia atrás en un impulso, mientras sus labios delineaban una tensa sonrisa.

—Debo serte sincera; me encanta.

—¿ _Vraiment_? —cuestionó, acrecentando aquella confiable mueca que la destacaba.

—Pero como ves, —prosiguió, delineando una divertida sonrisa y ladeando un poco la cabeza de costado, en un intento de evitar la punta de su arma— , me distrae tal sensual acento, así que si fueras tan amable de...

—¿ _Sensuel_?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te dije que me distrae! —Se burló; a pesar de ser consciente de que su cabeza estaba en juego.

Su némesis comenzó a reír en un inesperado murmullo, descolocándola.

Algo andaba mal; su actitud no era normal. Usualmente se mostraba más callada... soberbia, pero callada.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿qué demonios le pasaba a la gran agente de Talon?

—¿Qué sucede, luv? ¿quieres jugar? —preguntó, y en un rápido movimiento que su pálida enemiga no previó, activó el acelerador y reapareció detrás de ella. Rodeó con el brazo su cuello por detrás, acorralándola.

Con su ya conocida tranquilidad, Widowmaker giró un poco el rostro y se topó con aquellos marrones ojos que trataban de descifrarla.

—¿Te gustan los juegos rudos? No te imaginaba así, _ma petite_ —musitó. El cuerpo de Tracer tembló de pies a cabeza por aquella frase que escondía un visible doble sentido.

Tragó saliva con rudeza, al sentir unas frías manos apoderarse de sus brazos. Aquel contacto por alguna extraña razón la congeló; y no necesariamente por su baja temperatura corporal.

—N-No trates de conquistarme, cariño. ¿Sabes? Hace poco empecé a ver a alguien, y creo que tengo futuro con esa persona. —Comenzó a decir con cierta entonación burlesca que su oponente poco se tomó en broma.

—Oh, ¿alguien? Eso es nuevo…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿te molesta? —continuó provocándola, sin saber bien el porqué. Era casi adictivo continuar con aquella conversación.

—¿Molestar? —repitió, ensombreciéndose— . Desconozco esa emoción.

Lena abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquella frase ocultaba una gran verdad, era imposible no pensar en ello. ¿Desconocer una emoción? ¿a qué se refería? La curiosidad la estaba atacando sin compasión.

Poco duró su meditación, ya que la hermosa joven que tenía atrapada, aprovechando su estancando estado, atinó a agacharse con rapidez, para luego dar un gran y acrobático salto en el aire, escapándose de ella.

De inmediato tomó el rifle que yacía en su espalda, y le apuntó directo a la cabeza. Tracer elevó sus pistolas al instante.

La tensión se sentía en el aire. En especial porque la asesina no se dignaba a disparar, dejándola en suspenso. Solo la amenazaba con una maligna sonrisa de fondo, como si quisiera que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Cómo quieres morir, _petite_? —Derivó la punta del rifle a su pierna—. Quizás un poco de dolor te vendría bien —Lo deslizó hacia su pecho— ¿O tal vez destruir tu corazón de un solo disparo te sentará mejor?

Tracer frunció el ceño —¿Por qué... me odias tanto? —preguntó casi en un murmullo.

Era consciente de que aquella pregunta tenía una fácil respuesta; era su enemiga. Aún así, no pudo evitar formularla.

Los labios de Widowmaker tiritaron sin su permiso. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón se aceleró un poco... muy poco; pero lo suficiente para sentirlo a la perfección. La prueba estaba en que el disparo que le proporcionó al escucharla, falló, solo haciéndole un insignificante rasguño en el rostro.

La heroína se limpió la herida con el pulgar, contemplándola de reojo.

—¿ _Détester_? —contestó por fin, emitiendo una tenue y ronca risita que enrareció todavía más el ambiente—. _Ma chérie_... odiar está lejos de lo que pienso de ti. _Tu le savais_?

Lena elevó una intrigada ceja, cada vez más confundida por su extraño comportamiento.

Widowmaker era la mejor asesina de Talon; malévola y fría. No obstante, hoy se mostraba diferente. Algo emocional, algo… frágil.

—¿Huh? ¿qué quieres decir?

Con una confidente sonrisa adornando su semblante, bajó un poco el rifle —Al luchar contigo haces que me sienta más viva que nunca.

—¿Qué...?

Widow descendió la visión, conservando aquella indescifrable sonrisa —El único placer que puedo experimentar es el de la satisfacción de haber cumplido mi misión.

Tracer la detalló, desentendida.

 _¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?_

Se preguntó, en demasía confundida. Su némesis no era así; era la primera vez que tenían una verdadera conversación. Y lo que menos esperaba era que le confesara tal cosa.

—¿El único? —cuestionó. Empezaba a sentir cierta lástima hacia su persona. Una lástima que no pensó percibir tan rápido.

—Eso pensaba... —continuó, entrecerrando los párpados—… Hasta que te conocí.

Widowmaker la miró de reojo y se encontró con unos apenados y castaños ojos. Algo en su interior se oprimió al examinarla.

¿Por qué se estaba confesando de esa manera con aquella molesta intrusa? ¿y por qué dolía tanto hacerlo?

Clavó las uñas en su palma, frustrada, y arrepintiéndose de haber hablado de más. No era normal; ella para nada era así.

Intentando mutar aquel melancólico ambiente que generó sin querer, elevó el mentón, altanera.

—Resulta ser que me siento más viva cuando la competencia es digna de mí —resaltó, provocando que el rostro de la pequeña volviese a su estado de alerta—, y es un poco _petite._.. —agregó, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Oi! —La señaló— ¡No es mi culpa que tú seas tan alta!

—Tú eres la _petite_.

Tracer presionó las mandíbulas, nerviosa. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en su interior, y no le gustaba para nada aquella, quizás no tan nueva sensación, que la estaba irrumpiendo.

¿Por qué? Porque debido a sus palabras le estaba costando la rutinaria tarea de verla como una enemiga. Y tal cosa le imposibilitaba reaccionar.

Pero no podía engañarse; tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que le ocurría eso.

Unos lentos pasos comenzaron a aproximarse. Apretó con fuerza las pistolas a sus costados al notarla, pero no pudo levantarlas.

Widow se detuvo frente a ella y la observó de arriba hacia abajo con desdén. Le sonrió, y tomándola desprevenida, atajó su mentón y lo ascendió con delicadeza.

—Como sea, _chérie_. Tardaré un poco más en acabar con tu vida... ya que haces que la mía parezca divertida. —concluyó a escasos centímetros de sus ahora, temblorosos labios.

Lena carraspeó, intentando centrarse. Cosa que le estaba costando; su cercanía y aquel embriagador aroma que emanaba no ayudaba.

—Eres una arrogante, luv.

Widowmaker alzó una ceja, sonriente —Y tú una molestia necesaria.

Sus ojos se encontraron de un penetrante modo, como si de un duelo de miradas se tratase. Duelo que solo las confundía más.

 _Algo… algo está pasando aquí._

Pensó Tracer, perdida en aquellas doradas pupilas que la hipnotizaban cada vez más.

Esa mujer que siempre consideró como una incógnita, y que por alguna extraña razón nunca se había atrevido a matar, hoy había subido la apuesta. Ahora siquiera podía apuntarle con sus armas.

Con una potente frustración navegando por su cuerpo, atajó su brazo de repente, generando que Widow la soltara. Ésta última contempló el agarre de reojo, que no parecía querer soltarla, sintiéndose extraña.

 _Cálida…_

Pensó, a pesar de no darle permiso de emigrar a tal pensamiento. Regresó la visión a ella y chocó con unos curiosos ojos que miraban aquel tatuaje en su brazo con atención.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Lo señaló.

Deslizó con lentitud la mirada a su propio brazo, encontrándose con el lastimoso recuerdo que habían sellado en su piel tiempo atrás.

— _Cauchemar_... Pesadilla.

Se maldijo en sus adentros por contestar con tanta honestidad. No sabía la razón de aquello; de responder con naturalidad. Lo único que podía pensar es que la actitud de la heroína, que hoy se mostraba más callada y serena que en otras ocasiones, le estaba resultando un misterio.

 _Un delicioso misterio…_

Tracer se quedó contemplando su tatuaje, sin liberarla. Parecía como si se hubiese perdido en un mar de pensamientos.

Pensamientos que su némesis deseaba averiguar con una incoherente urgencia.

Widowmaker, mientras la observaba, otra vez lo sintió; un poderoso latido que le quitó el aire. Sus pupilas se ampliaron, horrorizadas. En un arranque se llevó la mano al pecho y lo aferró con fuerza, sofocando un quejido.

Sus rodillas flaquearon por tal inesperado dolor. Lena, reaccionando, la atajó por la cintura, evitando que cayera. Acción que despertó una inmediata ira en su contrincante.

Con cierta vergüenza, Widow se desligó de su agarre con rudeza —¿Qué crees qué haces? ¿ayudando al enemigo?

—¿Q-Qué? No es así, yo solo...

—¿Por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad para matarme? —preguntó, con una tonalidad algo desquiciada que no la caracterizaba.

La castaña la miró, perpleja. Es verdad, ¿por qué no había aprovechado esa oportunidad?

Librarse de ella sería un alivio para todos los ex agentes de Overwatch. Pero simplemente... no pudo. Todo se estaba tornando demasiado problemático.

Desvió la mirada, intimidada por aquella ferviente visión sobre ella —No sería justo así —mintió—. No contigo en ese estado.

Widow arqueó una disgustada ceja — _Pardon_? —emitió, con la furia hirviendo en sus frías venas. Su oponente la estaba subestimando; y si había algo que odiaba con lo poco que quedaba de su alma, era ser subestimada— . _Grosse erreur._

Tracer inclinó la cabeza de lado —... Otra vez no te entiendo.

Widowmaker, que aún se encontraba casi de rodillas en el suelo, chocó los dientes y se alzó rápidamente. Con una irascible visión de fondo, atajó su cuello de golpe con la mano y lo presionó sin piedad alguna.

La heroína cerró los ojos, percibiendo la creciente asfixia. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Su oponente la confundía, y eso no era correcto. No debía sentirse así.

Con una cautelosa lentitud, ésta se acercó a su oído —Cuando el momento llegue... _Je te tuerai_ —susurró, sujetando su cintura. La apegó contra su cuerpo, provocándole unos inevitables escalofríos—. _Je te tuerai, ma petite_ —repitió. Y en un acto que terminó por opacar a su cordura, llevó los labios a su suave lóbulo y lo besó con delicadeza.

Lena se sobresaltó, mientras un molesto calor se atrevía a trepar por su entumecido cuerpo, a pesar de estar siendo ahorcada de un violento modo.

—N-No sé qué dijiste, luv, ¿pero tengo que tomarlo como una confesión de amor? —Se animó a bromear. Sabía que no era el momento, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Una sarcástica risita le fue dedicada — _Qu'est ce que l'amour?_

Tampoco entendió a lo que se refería, pero algo estaba claro, no era una confesión de amor. Porque al instante de emanar aquellas palabras, Widowmaker golpeó con fuerza su estómago, dejándola sin aliento por unos importantes segundos, y liberó el gancho. Salió volando de allí, alejándose a una increíble velocidad.

Aferrándose el vientre, tosió con fuerza —¡E-Espera!

Se incorporó con dificultad y saltó, activando el acelerador. Le costaba reducir la distancia entre ellas.

Widow la contempló de soslayo y lanzó de nuevo el gancho, intentando perderla de vista. Trataba de mantener su mente en blanco; fría, como siempre estaba acostumbrada a tenerla. Pero tal cosa le estaba costando, para su sorpresa.

Obligándose a pasar desapercibido aquello, continuó columpiándose sobre las casas y edificios, hasta aterrizar en el techo de una zona cercana donde su presa aún esperaba por su muerte.

 _Debo terminar mi misión... debo escapar de ella._

Ordenó a sus pensamientos. Poco tardó en darse cuenta que su propia voz interna sonó en una súplica.

 _Ella me confunde._

Miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no la seguía, para luego volver la visión hacia adelante y rápidamente elevar el rifle; posicionó el ojo en la mira.

Su presa apareció. Sonrió por ello. Aunque su sonrisa ahora dejaba mucho que desear.

—Ahí estás de nuevo... —murmuró, relamiéndose los labios, mientras examinaba a uno de los pocos pacifistas que todavía quedaban en la ciudad, durmiendo plácidamente.

—No sentirás nada... _mon chérie._

Deslizó el dedo hacia atrás lentamente sobre el gatillo. Su pupila se amplió y aquella sensación de satisfacción que juró haber perdido por unos tediosos instantes, resurgió; la deliciosa sensación de matar.

Sin embargo, antes de disparar, un imprevisto y nuevo latido la sacudió, quitándole el aire de golpe.

— _Mais quoi?!_ —exclamó, atónita, presenciando como su propio brazo empezaba a temblar. Arrugó la frente, impotente— ¡Basta de esto!

Su mano libre aferró su pecho, tratando de controlar la embestida que este le brindaba una y otra vez. Dolía... dolía mucho, y no estaba acostumbrada a tal dolor.

Entrecerró un ojo de nuevo, tratando de visualizar a su presa —Debo… matarlo —Tiritando, posicionó otra vez el dedo sobre el gatillo. Le estaba costando demasiado mantenerlo en su lugar.

 _Merde… ¿qué me sucede?_

—¡Detente!

Aquel conocido alarido que surgió de la nada misma, la sobresaltó. Volteó el rostro hacia atrás y detalló a esa pequeña molestia que se aproximaba velozmente hacia ella.

—Tsk…

Ignorando aquella voz que seguía llamándola, regresó la vista al frente y elevó el rifle.

 _Tengo que terminar esto._

Disparó, sin muchas esperanzas de que acertara; sus condiciones no eran las mejores. Sin embargo, para su asombro, detalló casi en cámara lenta como la bala se incrustaba de golpe sobre la frente de su víctima. Un tiro exacto… de puro milagro.

No era lo que esperaba; jugar con la suerte no encajaba con sus típicos y metódicos asesinatos, pero al menos había completado su misión.

Sonrió de lado, agitada y aún con el corazón en su contra, pero satisfecha de haber cumplido la tarea que le asignaron.

Todavía funcionaba, todavía era útil.

—¡NO!

Giró el cuerpo de golpe, pero no pudo evitar que un conocido y pequeño cuerpo la embistiera con fuerza, generando que ambas rodasen sobre el suelo en un trayecto que parecía interminable.

Terminó debajo de ella, ahogando un quejido, mientras detallaba la jadeante figura de Lena sobre sí. Esta última atajó sus muñecas con rudeza y las estampó a los costados de su cabeza, aprisionándola.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

 _Ah... tan molesta._

La examinó desde lo bajo, sin expresión alguna. Sus marrones ojos solo emanaban honestidad y pureza, al contrario de los suyos, que carecían de emociones. Los envidió, sin saber bien el por qué. Algo se estaba revolviendo, incómodo, dentro de su ser.

Con una extraña pesadez recorriendo a sus frías venas, elevó un poco el semblante y comenzó a reír de una grave y maligna forma.

La castaña la observó, perpleja, y negó con la cabeza. No entendía a esa persona... no entendía qué sucedía con ella. Y aún así, no podía odiarla por sus acciones. Hecho que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Un repentino y ruidoso sonido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Tracer volteó el rostro y detalló a una gigantesca nave que se aproximaba hacia ellas.

—Talon... —susurró, observando la clara insignia a lo lejos de esa malévola organización terrorista.

Un forcejeo en el cuello de su chaqueta la hizo girarse de nuevo. Quedó de frente contra su némesis, que ahora sonreía de soslayo con una, a su parecer, falsa confianza. Había algo diferente en sus dorados ojos… algo ocultaban. Algo que provocó que su pecho se achicara con una punzante dolencia.

Analizó su distante rostro, sintiéndose extraña. Una incoherente cuestión estaba irrumpiendo a su mente.

 _Ella… ¿quién es ella? Yo… la conozco._

Pensó, y no se refería exactamente a Widowmaker.

Unos helados dedos empezaron a delinear su desencajada mandíbula, dejándola más que detenida.

—Nos veremos, _petite._ Sorpréndeme la próxima vez con una verdadera batalla. —musitó, estacionando las yemas en su mentón.

Su pecosa frente se arrugó tanto debido a su descaro, que juró que se desfiguraría.

—¡Eres una...!

Un nuevo forcejeo impidió que continuase. Pero la verdadera razón de su calla fue que sus labios ahora se encontraban sellados con los fríos de su adversaria.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras un irremediable calor comenzaba a invadirla. Era un beso tan amargo... tan triste y desesperado, pero al mismo tiempo tan profundo.

Así de rápido como se unió a ella, se despegó, dejando en su lugar una angustiosa sonrisa que Tracer no pudo descifrar.

— _Adieu, chérie._

Sin ser capaz de reaccionar, se dejó llevar por aquel estilizado cuerpo que atinó a girar hacia atrás, provocando que ambas cayesen hacia la nada. No obstante, la astuta asesina estiró el brazo en dirección a la nave y lanzó el gancho, colgándose de ella. Lena, detallando su huída en plena caída, se estrelló contra el suelo de un estrepitoso modo.

Widowmaker, ahora asentada en la nave, la observó desde lo alto, indiferente. Sin embargo, sus ojos poco tardaron en convertirse en una afligida mirada.

Una mirada que imploraba salvación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Vi que no había muchos en español de esta pareja. Definitivamente tenía que escribir algo sobre ellas.

En fin, ¡los leo en el próximo! :)

Saludines.


	2. Incógnita

**Incógnita**

Tracer llevó los dedos a sus labios y los rozó. Recordaba con cierta amargura como éstos fueron tomados por su adversaria sin su consentimiento.

Habían pasado cinco días desde aquel suceso, y a pesar de todo allí estaba, preguntándose cosas que no debía cuestionarse.

Bufó, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el respaldo de una silla.

 _¿Qué le sucedió? ¿por qué hizo eso?_

La pregunta es: ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto a ella misma?

Chocó los dientes y se revolvió el cabello de una desesperada manera —Qué mierda, Widowmaker… ¿qué carajo te pasa?

Recordó las palabras que le había dedicado en francés, y que ella por supuesto no entendió.

Guiada por la incertidumbre, se acomodó en la silla y prendió la computadora. No tardó mucho en encontrar el significado de aquellas frases.

— _Qu'est ce que l'amour?_ —musitó con una terrible pronunciación—. Eso significa... —Abrió los ojos de par en par—. Qué es el amor...

Estos descendieron, pesados. ¿Nunca conoció el amor? ¿o es que estaba tan absorta en su propio poder, que había renunciado a él?

Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada; seguía divagando en esa mujer por más tiempo del que se podía permitir. Sabía que no era correcto; era su enemiga, la peor de todas. Pero no podía evitarlo.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato... dicen._

Regresó la visión a la computadora —Y la otra frase era... _Je te tuerai_. —Esta vez sus ojos no se sorprendieron al hallar el significado—. Te mataré.

Apagó la pantalla, para luego estirarse hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Eso no es una novedad, cielito. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez has tratado de matarme —Sonrió con cierta picardía—, pero siempre fallas y lo seguirás haciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que seguirá haciendo?

Una poderosa voz de fondo la hizo saltar en el lugar. Se levantó de golpe y casi de forma inconsciente activó el acelerador cronal, posicionándose detrás del extraño, que resultó no ser otro que Winston.

Él la observó de reojo, extrañado —¿Estás bien?

Suspiró aliviada, dejando caer las manos sobre las rodillas —Me asustaste, grandulón.

Aquel simpático mono alzó intrigada una ceja—Eso sí que es extraño, ¿pasó algo?

—¿P-Pasar? ¿qué pudo haberme pasado? —respondió, rascando su cabeza y con los nervios apoderándose de ella. Era impensable contarle.

Ahora fue su compañero el que resopló, sospechoso. —Hablando de pasar, dejé entrar a una invitada especial, ¿quieres verla?

—¿Huh? —Lo contempló con curiosidad. Él sonrió y señaló la puerta de aquel departamento que funcionaba como cuartel clandestino, pero que también era el hogar de Lena.

Tracer se giró y detalló como una bella mujer de rojizos cabellos la saludaba alegremente con la mano.

—¡Emily! —Saltó hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño— ¿Qué tal, luv? ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Se incorporó, atrapando sus hombros.

Su amiga hizo una mueca inmersa de disgusto —No me has llamado, y me preocupé. La otra noche te fuiste a una misión y no tuve noticias tuyas luego de eso.

Sonrió de soslayo al escucharla. Aquella joven siempre se preocupaba por ella; desde niñas había sido así.

Si lo piensa bien y recuerda sus propias palabras, le mintió a Widowmaker. No había comenzado a ver a alguien exactamente. Ellas eran amigas de la infancia, pero hace poco esa amistad comenzó a desarrollarse aún más. Era algo que se veía venir.

Lena le regaló una dulce sonrisa y la rodeó en otro cálido abrazo —Perdóname, Ems. Tuve un problemita que solucionar.

La pelirroja asintió sobre su hombro, mientras se dejaba acurrucar, como si hubiese necesitado ese contacto desde hacía tiempo.

Habían traspasado la barrera de la amistad, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, todavía se encontraban en una línea intermedia.

Estaban saliendo... solo eso. Nada de noviazgo, nadie dijo eso. Pero sabía a la perfección que Emily esperaba ansiosa a que se lo propusiera. No obstante, por alguna misteriosa razón que creía conocer, nunca pudo decir esas mágicas palabras. Aquellas que las convertirían en una verdadera pareja.

Cada vez que trataba de pronunciarlas, cierto rostro teñido de un azulado color aparecía en su mente, desquiciándola.

¿Cuándo su curiosidad por esa malévola criatura se convirtió en una obsesión sin remedio? ¿y por qué?

Tenía que admitir que con el paso de los años Widowmaker pasó de ser su enemiga a una llamativa y atractiva incógnita. Una que trató de ignorar a toda costa. Eso no resultó muy bien; claramente no estaban funcionando todos los esfuerzos que hacía por no pensar en ella.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en el campo contrario, pero era incapaz de eludir aquello. Mejor dicho, ya no quería hacerlo. Carecía de la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo.

Se apegó más a su querida amiga con solo pensarlo. Le aterrorizaba reconocer lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza.

 _Mierda…_

Fuera de aquel cuartel de reserva, una elegante mujer descansaba sobre el borde de una terraza. La oscuridad de la noche, denominada su única amiga, la cubría.

Deslizó lentamente los ojos hacia la ventana de enfrente y contempló a la pequeña heroína que se encontraba, para su sorpresa, abrazando a una pelirroja.

Juró sentir a sus labios temblar por un momento. Hecho que provocó que se maldijera por dentro.

Llevada por el instinto, despegó la espalda de la pared y atajó el rifle; con rapidez lo posicionó contra ella. Su visión se volvió más exacta y rojiza, y allí la pudo examinar en su totalidad.

Tracer estaba sin su usual traje. Solo llevaba un top amarillo y blanco, y un short del mismo color. El acelerador cronal todavía yacía en su pecho.

—Hm… ¿será que duerme con él o qué? —musitó, mientras una delgada línea comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

Su dedo se encontraba sobre el gatillo, pero pocas intenciones tenía de disparar. Aunque por supuesto, si se lo ordenaran en ese momento lo haría sin dudar.

Otro temblor, pero esta vez en su cuerpo, la acarició al observar como aquel abrazo que estaba presenciando se convertía en un amoroso beso.

Sin mutar su seria expresión, quitó el ojo de la mira y volteó el rostro; se recostó de nuevo sobre la pared.

—Así que era cierto, _petite_. Esa es tu noviecita... —susurró, sonriendo de lado—. Pero que _magnifique_ sorpresa me has dado.

Llegó a capturar unas risas que provenían del departamento. Su semblante fue incapaz de evitar su insaciable intriga, y giró para detallar un espectáculo que realmente no tenía ganas de ver.

Tracer le estaba haciendo cosquillas a la pelirroja; jugaban entre ellas. Parecían felices, a pesar de vivir en tiempos de guerra.

—Irritante... —murmuró. Pero contrario a sus palabras, sus ojos no mostraron irritación alguna. Todo se encontraba contenido en su frío corazón.

Se llevó la mano al pecho al notar que de nuevo ese molesto y creciente palpitar se atrevía a molestarla.

 _Pourquoi? ¿acaso... me estoy debilitando? ¿qué sucede conmigo?_

Descendió los párpados, tratando de buscar una explicación razonable para su extraño comportamiento y cambio corporal. No obstante, justamente solo le vinieron razones cuadradas que no creía posibles.

Largó un pesado suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, mientras su memoria, sin su consentimiento, le jugaba una mala pasada, recordándole la primera vez que su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

-/-

Se encontraba en una de las tantas misiones para aniquilar a los ex agentes de Overwatch. No sería difícil, mientras conservara la calma todo iría bien. Y eso era algo que sabía hacer a la perfección; mejor dicho, era lo único que podía hacer. Porque su corazón y razón estaban programadas de esa frívola manera.

Como si de un ballet se tratara, se columpiaba por los edificios con delicadeza y gracia, esquivando a sus enemigos. Lanzó el gancho y saltó hacia arriba, dando un giro en el aire digno de una bailarina.

De pronto, unas chispas de un celeste color aparecieron en la escena, iluminando la penumbra de la noche por escasos momentos.

Sus dorados ojos reflejaron aquella luminosidad y por unos segundos no pudo ver. Por unos cruciales segundos.

—¡Hiya!

Escuchó una voz, pero solo en un eco; porque debido a esa luz que la cegó por unos instantes, un disparo a sus espaldas se clavó directo en su pierna.

Abrió los ojos de golpe; no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ninguna bala jamás la había alcanzado.

En medio del caos que ahora atacaba a su mente, trató de hallar una razonable explicación para su descuido. Esta no tardó en aparecer cuando detalló la confiada sonrisa de su ya, vieja y familiar enemiga.

Peleó tantas veces con ella que perdió la cuenta. Y también se perdió de un mínimo pero importante detalle. Tracer había mejorado sus habilidades; cada vez le costaba más evadirla.

Y eso solo despertó una emoción que creyó perdida; la diversión.

Aún en el aire, y adornando la ciudad con su sangre que caía en picada, sonrió de un arrogante modo y lanzó el gancho directo a su contrincante, que estaba tan concentrada en atacarla que no se pudo defender. La tomó en absoluto desprevenida.

Widow rodó la muñeca hacia sí y la impulsó hacia su cuerpo, provocando que el de Tracer se estrellara contra su pecho, sofocando un quejido.

—Tu amiguito me acaba de herir,¿sabes lo que significa eso? —susurró en su oído, mientras sujetaba su cintura y la apegaba más hacia sus perfectas siluetas.

La castaña alzó las cejas, un tanto sorprendida por tal cercanía —Umm... ¿que vas a desquitarte conmigo?

— _Exactement._

Su mano libre rápidamente se estampó contra aquel infantil rostro, generando que su nariz sangrase de inmediato. Tracer empezó a caer en picada, seguida por Widowmaker, que todavía la tenía en la mira.

Lena giró el semblante hacia atrás, sonriente —C-Cielo, creo que te estás tomando esto muy en serio —bromeó, recuperándose en el aire. Aceleró el tiempo y reapareció detrás de ella; atrapó sus hombros, impidiéndole moverse— ¡No tienes escapatoria!

Ahora ambas caían de cabeza hacia la nada misma. Sin embargo, eso no parecía preocuparle a su astuta némesis.

—Si no me sueltas, morirás conmigo —atinó a decir, sin perder la compostura.

La heroína se aferró más a su piel —No sería una muerte tan mala. Has sido una digna rival, a pesar de ser tan malvada.

Widow sonrió de soslayo, y en un intento de zafarse, llevó el codo hacia atrás y lo incrustó en su estómago con fuerza.

Aquel impacto que le quitó el aliento, las separó. Widowmaker, tratando de salvarse, elevó la mano para lanzar el gancho, pero este extrañamente no se encontraba en su manga. Anonadada, parpadeó varias veces y se volteó de golpe. Contempló con la ira acrecentándose como la joven que caía a su lado reía de una juguetona manera.

—¿Buscabas esto, luv? —cuestionó, mostrándole su arma en un zig zag.

— _Imbécile_... —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Aún puedes salvarte si decides cambiar de bando!

Esas palabras rebotaron en su cuadrada razón.

 _¿Qué merde le sucede?_

Cómo iba a tratar de convencer a un enemigo tan despiadado como ella, de reformarse. No tenía pies ni cabeza tal petición.

 _Está loca. Más de lo que pensé._

Widow comenzó a dibujar una malvada sonrisa, mientras la brisa ascendía su largo cabello hacia atrás debido a la caía que ya no podía evitar.

—Prefiero morir. —Se limitó a decir, inexpresiva.

Captó la consternación en el rostro de la castaña, y eso solo la drenó de una inmensa satisfacción. Estaba a punto de estamparse sobre el suelo. La caída era demasiado alta para sobrevivir. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Pero haber desquiciado a aquella molesta mosquita con su último aliento, lo valía todo.

—¡IDIOTA!

Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al escuchar esa desesperada tonada. Sin embargo, estos se ampliaron todavía más cuando unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos la atajaron antes de que se estrellara, y la ascendieron de nuevo hacia el cielo.

Volteó el rostro, pasmada, hacia su rescatista que no era otra que Tracer. La detalló, detenida. Su semblante irradiaba impotencia y porqué no, bronca. Pero aún así, allí estaba; salvándola sin razón alguna.

 _Pourquoi?_

Ambas cayeron estrepitosamente sobre un tejado. Rodaron por él, destruyéndolo a causa del violento impacto.

Lo primero que escuchó a lo lejos, además del propio sonido de sus huesos quebrándose, fue la resonancia de un artefacto desactivándose paulatinamente. Ahora boca abajo sobre el tejado, observó de reojo que aquel ruido provenía del acelerador temporal de su contrincante.

La castaña fue la primera en levantarse con un importante esfuerzo, dejando el cuerpo congelado de Widowmaker donde estaba. Una gruesa línea de sangre recorría el rostro de Tracer, imposibilitándole ver con su ojo derecho.

Widow, a pesar de estar de cabeza contra el pavimento, sentía una penetrante mirada sumida en ella. Quería reaccionar, pero no era capaz de moverse. Algo extraño comenzaba a revolverse en su interior. Extrañas y molestas sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con su dormida existencia.

—Esta cosa es bastante útil... —musitó Lena, un poco agitada, reforzando el agarre en su robado gancho. Con cautela comenzó a acercarse—. Oi, dime algo...

Widowmaker arrugó los dedos contra el piso, mientras la confusión tomaba el mando de su mente.

Había sido salvada por el enemigo, no hay peor humillación. Y para empeorar la situación, otra nueva emoción se estaba colando en su despiadado corazón. Una que no podía descifrar; lo único que sabía es que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Tracer se agachó para quedar a su altura —¿Tan importante para ti es el orgullo? ¿sabes que eso puede matarte?

No contestó, ni la miró. No podía hacerlo; porque era consciente de que su rostro ahora reflejaba todo lo que estaba pensando en ese instante.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿por Talon? ¿esa es tu verdadero motivo?

Otra vez no respondió. Por primera vez en su vida la ira y cierto desconcierto la recorrían de pies a cabeza, volviéndola irracional.

Lena observó como la gran asesina escondía el semblante contra el suelo. Estaba completamente estupefacta por su inesperado comportamiento. Ella no era así.

—Hey... tu pierna...

Su mano trató de llegar a su herida, pero una brusca patada se lo impidió.

—¡No me toques, _fille_!

Patada que esquivó de puro milagro.

—¡Woah! —Extendió ambas manos hacia ella— ¡Tranquilízate!

¿Tranquilizarse? ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Si su gran enemiga de hacía años la estaba compadeciendo.

Golpeó con rudeza el piso, paralizándola aún más. La impotencia que sentía la estaba superando.

La castaña bajó la mirada con un grado de desolación —Widowmaker, escucha...

—¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez? —interrumpió con la voz dos octavas por debajo. La cordura por primera vez no se encontraba de su lado—. Esto es humillante.

—No está en mis códigos asesinar de esta manera... contigo herida.

 _¿Códigos? ¿esta maldita me está... perdonando la vida?_

Arrugó tanto la frente que se desfiguró.

Y eso fue todo. Perdió el control.

— _Va te faire foutre!_ —gritó, iracunda, y con un esfuerzo demasiado doloroso para su gusto, se dio la vuelta de golpe, quedando de frente contra su pecoso rostro.

Sin embargo, no pudo levantarse. Y no porque su pierna estuviese gravemente herida, sino porque su orgullo no se lo permitía. Estaba congelada, y desconocía cómo manejar eso.

Sus miradas chocaron, entre desafiantes y confundidas. Tracer, todavía manteniéndosela, sonrió de soslayo con una tranquilidad que solo consiguió exasperarla a un grado que no creía poder tolerar.

Quería matarla. Hacerle entender quién mandaba de una tortuosa y agónica forma. No era normal; ella nunca sintió ira. Nunca... sintió nada.

—Supongo que no fue un alago lo que me dijiste.

— _Évidemment._

Una apagada risita adornó el lugar. Una risa que claramente no provenía de Widowmaker.

—Eres todo un misterio. Pero aunque estés haciendo un berrinche, no voy a matarte —dijo, cerrando los ojos, apacible—. Perdóname por herir tu orgullo, no fue mi intención. —finalizó, observándola con una profundidad que su némesis no comprendió.

Y menos comprendió esa inesperada disculpa que sonó transparente y sincera.

Tracer bufó y se dio la vuelta, para acto seguido empezar a alejar los pasos.

Widow se encontraba anonadada, mucho más que antes. ¿Qué sucedía con esa muchacha? ¿por qué la trataba como si a esta altura ella fuese humana?

Quería saberlo.

 _Merde…_

Realmente quería saberlo.

—Espera.

Su pie se detuvo antes de dar otro paso. No obstante, no se giró hacia ella.

Con otro inmenso esfuerzo, Widowmaker se reincorporó un poco, quedando sentada —¿Por qué me salvaste? Soy tu enemiga.

Tracer lo meditó unos segundos, quizás minutos. En su mente no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para contestarle, ni la razón adecuada.

Cerró los puños, nerviosa —No fui yo quién te hirió... así que esta no sería mi victoria.

Aquella respuesta tranquilizó un poco a su némesis, sin saber bien el porqué.

 _Así que era eso... tiene sentido._

—Eso me gustaría decir, pero es una total mentira —agregó, provocando que su dorada visión se centrara más en ella, curiosa.

Lena se volteó con lentitud hacia su lastimada persona. Lo que vio en sus marrones ojos la terminó por descolocar.

 _Quoi…?_

No emanaba lastima, pena, ni nada parecido. Era algo diferente... algo que no lograba entender; un brillo tan cálido que provocó que su pecho se acalorara. En consecuencia, un pequeño sonido comenzó a resonar en su interior; y luego otro... y otro.

Se aferró el pecho, pasmada.

 _¿Latidos?_

Uno más rápido la asaltó, robándole el aire.

 _No puede ser..._

—Widowmaker.

Alzó la cabeza, que había decaído de lo consternada que se encontraba; debía recomponerse. La contempló, esperando porque prosiguiera. Si era posible, quería evitar hablar en ese decrépito estado.

Mostrarse debilitada no era una opción. Nunca lo fue ni lo sería.

—¿Te diste cuenta que venimos batallando la una con la otra desde hace años? —preguntó Lena.

—¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto?

Sonrió con una tenue tristeza —¿Cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo, ninguna de las dos esté muerta?

Aquella verdad se incrustó en su pecho como si de una bala de su propia arma se tratase.

—¿No te resulta extraño? —insistió.

Elevó una ceja, con unos incoherentes nervios acrecentándose por dentro. Pero por supuesto, los ocultó a la perfección.

—¿Estás insinuando que te he perdonado la vida, _ma chérie_?

La castaña evitó su penetrante visión —No... no sé porqué sucede, pero esa es la realidad.

—No te entiendo.

La regresó, atajando aquellos dorados ojos que brillaban con fervor. Desconocía la razón de tal brillo.

—¿De verdad no lo entiendes, o no lo sabes todavía?

Widowmaker frunció el ceño, hartándose de esa conversación que por algún extraño motivo comenzaba a incomodarla.

— _Non._

—Widow... claramente una parte de nosotras no quiere acabar con la otra.

El silencio invadió ese lugar, mientras una ola de emociones que nunca había sentido la atacaban de golpe.

¿Podía ser? Siempre se había preguntado por qué no era capaz de darle a aquella pequeña revoltosa. Culpó a su gran habilidad, a su propia distracción, a una mala estrategia... culpó a muchas cosas; pero nunca a un sentimentalismo como el que indirectamente estaba describiendo la ex agente de Overwatch.

¿Estaba sugiriendo que después de tantos encuentros, había nacido cierto "cariño" entre ellas? Imposible.

Tenía que admitir que aquellas batallas siempre le resultaron un poco divertidas, y quizás por eso las extendía. Pero, ¿sentir empatía por ella...?

 _Impensable._

Ese pensamiento no sonó con la fuerza que le hubiera gustado.

 _No… imposible._

Su labio inferior decayó levemente, pero de inmediato lo selló de nuevo. Su garganta se estaba tensando. Como si pudiera aliviarla, entreabrió los labios y soltó una maquiavélica carcajada.

—Estás loca. Tantos golpes te dejaron mal, _chérie._

La nombrada suspiró, desganada —Sabía que dirías algo así. Pero aunque intentes negarlo, esa es la verdad.

—Tu verdad será.

—Bien, tal vez es la mía. No quiero matarte.

—¿Por qué...?

—No sé porqué, ¿de acuerdo? simplemente no lo sé —La cortó, cerrando los puños—. No creas que esta situación me gusta demasiado. Eres un soldado que ha causado muchísimas bajas en mi equipo, y aquí estoy yo... perdonándote la vida.

Widowmaker la observó, desafiante —Mátame, entonces.

—¿Huh?

—Supera tu pequeño complejo, y mátame.

Sus castaños ojos se perdieron en esos dorados que no querían perder la batalla.

 _Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo…_

Pensó Lena, odiándose por ese maldito sentimentalismo que no se atrevía a abandonarla.

—Me pregunto qué te han hecho... para que seas de esta manera. —habló sin pensar. Realmente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Widow percibió aquellas palabras como un gran balde de agua fría derramándose sobre su controlada mente.

 _De esta manera..._

Miles de imagines sin sentido pasaron por esta de golpe, provocando que una gran punzada se clavase directo en su cerebro. Apretó los párpados con ímpetu y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aferrándosela con fuerza.

Tracer, preocupada por tal acto, amagó a reducir la distancia otra vez. Sin embargo, una furiosa mirada la detuvo en seco.

—Vete…

—Widow...

—Y la próxima vez que te vea... te mataré —dictó, entrecerrando un ojo y plegando los dedos sobre su cabello. Esa maldita punzada no desaparecía. Pero al menos podía hacerla desaparecer a ella—. Destruiré esas estúpidas ideas que tienes, niña _imbécile._

La heroína bajó la visión, resignada, para luego darse media vuelta y retomar los pasos hacia la cornisa de la terraza. Otra cosa no podía hacer.

—Bien, te veré de nuevo, entonces. Y no dudaré la próxima vez. —dijo de espaldas a ella. Eso no sonó muy convincente, y era consciente.

—Que así sea.

Cerró los párpados con pesar y se lanzó por aquella terraza, desapareciendo de la vista de su némesis.

Widowmaker se quedó observando la nada misma, con la mirada apagada. Su pecho, que se había agitado gracias a esa molesta presencia, ahora ante su falta, empezó a apaciguarse.

Lo miró, pensante.

 _Sí… así debe ser._

-/-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de esas memorias que creyó olvidadas.

 _Sí, eso dije... dije que la mataría. Pero creo que ella tenía razón al final. Nunca logro hacerlo... nunca logro terminar con esta maldita misión. Nunca logro... jalar el gatillo de mi rifle adecuadamente._

 _Después de todo, ese día... fue justamente el día que mi pecho comenzó a latir más rápido. Ese día todo cambió para mí._

Su visión se perdió de nuevo en aquella ventana. Sin embargo, Tracer ya no parecía estar ahí. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero no había indicios de que estuviese durmiendo.

Tentada por tal atrayente situación, estiró el brazo y lanzó el gancho hacia ese lugar. Se dejó llevar por el hasta quedar cual araña trepada en la ventana. Bajó el visor y confirmó que no había nadie dentro.

Tomó aire; una incoherente ansiedad comenzaba a recorrerla, y una leve sensación le advertía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Sensación que no pudo contra su genio.

Levantó el vidrio con cautela, y a hurtadillas entró.

Analizó el alrededor. Era un pequeño departamento con una sola habitación. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, y la cocina estaba conectada con el comedor por una barra. Deslizó la vista hacia el costado; una computadora, ropa tirada, saquitos de té por todas partes.

Bien, era un hecho que era una desordenada.

Una bufanda tejida a mano sobre una silla llamó su atención. Se acercó a esta y la tomó entre sus manos con cautela. Era más que obvio que no podía haber un explosivo escondido en ella. Por ende, se reprochó tal sigiloso y estúpido acto.

La contempló varios segundos, como si esa prenda tuviese una historia detrás. Mientras la acariciaba con las yemas, en algún momento su nariz terminó inmersa en aquella suave tela; buscando su aroma, su esencia…

No obstante, para su desagrado, no halló su deliciosa fragancia sino una desconocía que intuía a quién le pertenecía.

Entreabrió los ojos bruscamente, que se habían cerrado por tal acción. La tiró al suelo con desprecio y no se privó de pisarla.

Retomó los pasos y una puerta cerrada terminó por desquiciar a su curiosidad; su habitación. Levantó la mano y giró el picaporte. Una cama de dos plazas tapizada con un infantil cobertor de truenitos la recibió.

Fue incapaz de no sonreír de soslayo, divertida.

 _Tan infantil..._

Sobre esta se encontraba su chaqueta con aquel escudo británico tallado en ella. Su mano se movió instintivamente hacia esta; la llevó frente a su rostro y la detalló. Parecía vieja, usada. Un tesoro.

Clavó los ojos en el suelo, insegura, para luego volver a elevarlos y reforzar el agarre en la campera. En otro inentendible impulso, sumió el rostro en ella. Inhaló profundo y un tenue sonrojo tiñó a sus mejillas.

Por fin… allí estaba impregnado ese dulce aroma que reconocía a la perfección. Se mordió el labio, frustrada consigo misma.

 _¿Por qué...? ¿por qué me genera esto?_

—¿Te gusta mi chaqueta?

Su cuerpo se oprimió de golpe, asustado, al escuchar aquella bromista y familiar tonada. Un tedioso entumecimiento comenzó a transitar por cada parte de su fría piel.

Había sido por completo descubierta. ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibida su presencia? Su incompetencia cada día le sorprendía más.

Con extrema cautela se giró hacia ella, aún con la ropa en sus manos.

La enorme sonrisa de Tracer la saludó, provocando que su pecho empezase a golpear con fuerza; dolorosamente fuerte. No obstante, ocultando su sentir, la seriedad en su semblante no mutó.

Pero otro problema estaba avecinándose; y ese era que no podía modular palabra alguna. Es decir, ¿qué podía inventar para escapar de aquella situación?

—¿No dices nada?

Frunció el ceño, tratando de idear un plan... una estrategia, algo que la rescatara de ese vergonzoso momento. Nada aparecía en su mente.

Los pasos de la más pequeña se acercaban y el tiempo corría. Y aún así, nada. Nada se le ocurría.

Sus manos, ya sudorosas, empezaron a descender, dejando caer la chaqueta inerte sobre el suelo.

Lena, en silencio, siguió con la mirada su acción. No lograba descifrar lo que aquellos dorados ojos trataban de decirle. Pero de algo estaba segura, ahora la tenía acorralada.

Tratando de mantener la calma, porque no podía olvidar que un enemigo se encontraba en su casa, se agachó y recogió la ropa.

A esta altura, Widowmaker ya no la observaba. Su cabeza había decaído de lado, como si estuviese arrepentida de su acto.

—No te culpo por ello —Volvió a hablar, intentando apaciguar el pesado ambiente—. Es mi chaqueta favorita, y es... especial. Entiendo que quieras una igual. —finalizó, ahora detallando su delgada espalda, en la cual yacía el tatuaje de una araña.

Tragó saliva con rudeza al sentirse absolutamente tentada por rozar aquella azulada piel. Al final su enemiga no era la única acorralada.

Sin un solo sonido emanando de su garganta y con un valor que no creía tener, sujetó la campera con ambas manos y la posicionó sobre sus hombros. Widow se estremeció.

—Te queda bien... —susurró contra su oído, revolviéndola por dentro.

El silencio las invadió. Esas pequeñas manos no la abandonaban. Si Tracer seguía así… algo iba a ocurrir. Algo para que lo que no estaba preparada.

—No es lo que piensas. — moduló por fin, hecho que generó que una juguetona sonrisa adornase aquel pecoso rostro.

—¿No lo es? —inquirió, acariciando con su aliento su pálida piel— ¿Y qué es entonces? Porque no podrás negar que te enganché oliendo mi ropa.

Ante aquellas descaradas palabras, su adversaria reaccionó. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y se quitó la chaqueta de encima.

—Imaginas cosas, _ma chérie._ Solo estaba comprobando que no estuvieras aquí.

—¿Oliendo mi campera? ¿eres un perro o qué?

—Deja de ilusionarte, niña tonta —Sonrió de lado— . Llamó mi atención, solo eso. Pensé que podrías ocultar alguna cámara allí. No iba a arriesgarme.

Tracer elevó una socarrona ceja, y posó ambas manos en su cintura, triunfante —¿Y? ¿hallaste algo?

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero ya no de una defensiva manera. Widowmaker era consciente de que esa joven la estaba desarmando, y eso la desquiciaba; y al mismo tiempo, entusiasmaba.

El poder divertirse con ella… solo en eso podía pensar ahora. Quería más de su persona. Desconocía en qué sentido, pero definitivamente quería más.

Ese irremediable deseo cubrió a su parálisis. La detalló de arriba hacia abajo; sus ojos quedaron estancados en las perfectas curvas que poseía la heroína.

Curvas que por supuesto ya había notado hacía tiempo, pero que ahora anhelaba delinearlas en demasía.

O quizás, siempre deseo aquello. No lo sabía, y quería saberlo.

Su comisura se elevó, tentada.

 _Ya que estoy aquí, veremos cuánto puedes divertirme, petite..._

—Vamos, dime qué encontraste —cuestionó Tracer, confiada—. Estoy segura que nada.

Dibujó una lasciva sonrisa y puso una mano en su cadera —Te encontré a ti.

Las pupilas de la más pequeña saltaron de sus órbitas. Eso no se lo esperaba; esa mujer era un completo misterio. Un atractivo y contradictorio misterio.

—Supongo que no es lo que esperabas... —dijo luego de un largo intervalo, en el cual fue incapaz de quitar la visión de sus dorados ojos. La hipnotizaban.

Su garganta empezaba a resecarse. Y el alcohol que había bebido en las horas anteriores, en la fiesta que fue con Emily, no ayudaba.

Con la compostura en alto, Widow rió en un murmullo. Lena siguió con la visión como de una sugerente forma se sentaba sobre su cama y cruzaba las piernas con una lentitud que le pareció exagerada. Sensualmente exagerada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó con una grave e incitante tonada.

Lena tuvo que aspirar el aire que la rodeaba para mantener a sus instintos en orden.

 _¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan atractiva?_

Pensó, odiándose por ello. Tenía que centrarse con urgencia.

—Partiendo por el hecho de que entraste a hurtadillas a mi casa, supuse que no querías encontrarme —Se sentó a su lado, tentando a la suerte—. Quizás querías... ¿información?

—O quizás no —respondió, llevando las palmas hacia atrás y reposándolas en la cama—. Por cierto, lindos truenitos… —agregó, detallando los dibujos en el cobertor.

Tracer se sonrojó.

 _Justo hoy tenía que poner la manta de truenitos... me cago en mí._

—Me pregunto... —Widow regresó la vista a ella y le sonrió— ¿También eres tan rápida en "eso"?

Puto infierno. ¿Qué deseaba esa mujer de ella? No podía descifrar su comportamiento, que se estaba mostrando bastante fuera de sí.

Lena carraspeó —Asumo que no me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual estás aquí. —retomó el tema anterior, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Asumes bien, _ma chérie_ —contestó, observándola de reojo. Le regaló otra confiada sonrisa y se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Comenzó a acercar el rostro de un peligroso modo, paralizándola en consecuencia— ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

 _Oh, dios… esa sensual voz va a matarme._

Sus sentidos se estaban apagando. Y en especial la diferencia entre lo correcto e incorrecto.

—Sí —respondió, perdida en la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Widowmaker pestañeó varias veces. La sorpresa no le fue indiferente — _Quoi?_

Lena ahogó un grito, insultándose por dentro.

 _¡¿Pero qué mierda acabo de decir?!_

Frunció los labios, en demasía nerviosa. No cabía en su cabeza cómo se le escapó decir tremenda estupidez. Gran error.

Observó, congelada, como la joven frente a ella no tardaba en mutar aquella expresión de sorpresa que la asaltó por unos escasos segundos, en una sugerente mueca.

Con una pausada lentitud, Widow ascendió sus largos dedos y delineó su mandíbula con las yemas.

—¿Ahora tú no dices nada? —musitó contra su aliento— ¿Vas a ofrecerme tal tentadora oferta y quedarte callada?

En efecto, sí. Silencio; solo de eso fue capaz. Sus palabras, por no decir excusas, habían sido olvidadas gracias al descuido de su habla anteriormente. Y porqué no, también gracias a ese perfecto rostro que cada vez se aproximaba más.

Derivó la visión a sus dedos, que ahora se encontraban navegando por la piel de su garganta, erizándola. Descendió más los párpados al advertir como continuaba bajando hasta quedar estacionada encima de sus pechos.

Su corazón palpitó, precipitado. No era cierto… Widowmaker no podía estar tentándola de esa indecorosa forma. No tenía sentido. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

—O-Oi… —Trató de modular cuando percibió como unas osadas yemas empezaban a rodear su acelerador de una insinuante manera.

—¿Quieres que me quede? ¿yo? ¿tu enemiga número uno? —dijo entre burlonas risitas, mientras abandonaba el acelerador, solo para centrarse en su torso. Acarició con los dedos ese sensible sector, llegando a rozar la curva de su pecho.

Lena intentó drenar a su seca garganta de nuevo, y esta vez le resultó más dificultoso que antes. Confirmado; aquella preciosa mujer la estaba seduciendo.

Y también estaba bastante confirmado que estaba cayendo en sus garras; cual mosca atrapada en una telaraña.

Widowmaker se inclinó más a ella y escondió su seguro semblante en la curva de su cuello. Podía sentir su calma y fría respiración sobre su piel.

—Contéstame... _chérie_ —dijo con una placentera y ronca tonalidad que desorbitó a todos sus sentidos—. Si no lo haces, tomaré tu silencio como un _oui._

Con la ansiedad aumentando, la miró de soslayo, plegando las manos contra el cobertor —¿Y… qué pasaría si mi respuesta fuera positiva? —Se animó a cuestionar, sin poder quitar la vista de aquella fina y delicada mano que cada vez más trataba de descubrirla a través de su ropa. Sus yemas ya estaban rozando un peligroso y voluptuoso lugar.

Widow, todavía oculta en su cuello, rió por lo bajo —¿Somos adultas, no? Sabes lo que pasará...

—¿Y… después de eso?

Otra maliciosa risita se escuchó —Continuaremos en la eterna búsqueda de matarnos la una a la otra.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese responder, sintió como unos helados labios comenzaban a recorrer lentamente la piel de su cuello.

Un pequeño respingo, inmerso de sorpresa y excitación, huyó de sus labios. Y en un nervioso arranque, la apartó con las manos. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido; su mente había entrado en corto circuito.

Widowmaker levantó la cabeza y la contempló con desdén. No se esperaba aquello. ¿Ser rechazada, ella?

—Tú fuiste quién lo propuso, ¿te echas atrás?

Tracer bajó la mirada, avergonzada —No estaba pensando bien... y cuando dije que te quedaras, no me refería a esto.

—¿A qué más podrías referirte? ¿eres una niña o qué?

Su voz sonaba iracunda; como si no estuviese acostumbrada a que su presa se rebelase.

Lena ascendió sus tímidos ojos, ruborizada —Solo... quería que te quedaras.

Su némesis arqueó una disgustada ceja —¿Para qué? —inquirió, realmente sin entenderla. Acortó la distancia de nuevo, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Si no es para esto _... je ne comprends pas._

La heroína la detalló, curiosa. A pesar de que la expresión de su oponente parecía igual de neutra que siempre, detrás de aquella fachada pudo notar confusión y cierta desilusión.

Eso llamó su atención.

—¿Es por esto que me besaste la última vez? —preguntó, vacilante.

No contestó, sumando a su confusión. Tracer se achicó en el lugar, intimidada por aquella penetrante mirada.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para que Widowmaker entendiera su punto de vista, sin quedar tan expuesta. Después de todo, no podía confiarse. No dejaba de ser una peligrosa agente de Talon la que se encontraba en su hogar.

Debido a su interminable silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Tú... acaso... ¿de verdad no puedes entenderlo? ¿solo piensas en... eso? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Widowmaker elevó una soberbia ceja —¿Hay algo además de "eso", que pueda interesarme?

—Lo hay, existen otras cosas además del... ya sabes.

—¿ _Sexe_?

—Sí...

—¿Entre nosotras?

—¡No! Es decir... ¡No lo sé! —perdió los cabales, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano—. Widowmaker... no lo sé.

La nombrada la examinó unos segundos, y comenzó a alejarse. No comprendía qué sucedía con la heroína. ¿Para qué quería que se quedara? ¿imaginaba una velada romántica mirando películas y tomando chocolatada, o qué?

Bufó, fastidiosa, y se puso de pie —Como quieras.

—Oi…

—De cualquier forma, esto no cambiará nada entre nosotras. —Sentenció con seriedad, observándola de soslayo.

Tracer ladeó la cabeza de costado, intentando ocultar aquel sonrojo que solo atinaba a acrecentar.

—Ese es el problema. Tú seguirás siendo mi enemiga. Por eso quería hablar para...

—¿Hablar? —repitió, delineando una irónica sonrisa—. _Ma petite,_ no hay nada que hablar. Si había algo que podía acercarnos, solo era físico.

—... ¿Solo eso?

— _Oui._

El silencio no tardó en irrumpirlas otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión, su malvada enemiga no lo soportó. Empezó a alejar los pasos a grandes zancadas con intenciones de desaparecer de una buena vez de esa casa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí; su velada fue arruinada.

Lena se levantó de un salto —¡Espera!

Widow se detuvo en seco. Giró el rostro hacia ella, indiferente, mientras acomodaba el rifle en su espalda. Solo eso hizo. No iba a acortar más la distancia; no con el primer rechazo que había recibido en su vida, y todavía palpitaba en su orgulloso ser.

—¿Qué quieres?

 _Oh, oh… está enojada._

—Tú... —dudó, arrugando las manos en sus rodillas— ¿De verdad estabas dispuesta a pasar la noche conmigo?

Sonrió de lado, socarrona —¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno... ya sabes.

— _Non, je ne sais pas._

—Es decir… si estabas dispuesta, ¿significa que te gusto?

Widowmaker abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa cuestión la tomó desprevenida. Todo aquel encuentro la tomó desprevenida.

 _Agh… maldita mosquita._

—Mucha gente me gusta, _chérie_ —respondió, tratando de ignorar el potente latido de su corazón, que había despertado de nuevo—. No obstante, eso no significa que me interesen en más de un sentido.

Tracer bajó la cabeza, algo decepcionada —Ya veo...

—No te ilusiones, cariño. La mosca jamás debería enamorarse de la araña.

La elevó de golpe —¡Nadie dijo que estaba enamorada!

—Mejor, entonces. De esa forma no titubearás más al tratar de matarme, ¿cierto?

—Esa no es la razón por la que dudo.

Widowmaker se mordió el labio, impotente. Lo estaba conteniendo; de verdad que trató de contener la ira que con cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba, peligrosa. Sin embargo, la frustración que recorría a sus frías venas por no conseguir su cometido, la terminó por descarrilar.

Esa pequeña la sacaba de sus casillas.

Con la cordura por debajo de la razón, atajó el rifle en un rápido movimiento y le apuntó. Bajó el visor y este no tardó en indicarle el ángulo perfecto; un ángulo que no podía fallar.

Lena no se movió de su sitio. La contemplaba, desafiante, y si mal no percibió, dolida.

—Hazlo.

Entreabrió los labios, asombrada por tal tentadora petición. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró jalándo el gatillo.

Una delgada línea de sangre se deslizó por la mejilla de la heroína, que continuaba apacible en el lugar. Esta la miró de reojo y se limpió con la mano.

Widow chocó los dientes. Otra vez; otra vez y otra puta vez no podía darle. Como siempre, solo lograba hacerle un maldito rasguño.

—¿Ves? —La escuchó luego de unos largos instantes—. Tú tampoco puedes matarme. Acéptalo.

—Porque no me lo ordenaron —Se dignó a responder—. Si así fuera, ya estarías muerta.

—¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en que esto es pura casualidad?

Suspiró, dibujando una agotada sonrisa —Déjalo ya, _petite._ Vuelve con tu querida noviecita antes de que me arrepienta y desobedezca mis órdenes —Estiró su coleta hacia atrás con arrogancia—. Y si sigues molestándome, la próxima vez no me limitaré a pedirte permiso.

Tracer parpadeó, sin entender —¿Huh?

Widow la señaló y delineó una macabra sonrisa —Te tomaré a la fuerza si es necesario.

Con el calor subiendo por su cuerpo, entreabrió los labios para refutar. Pero antes de siquiera poder hablar, Widowmaker saltó por la ventana de una acrobática manera y desapareció de su vista, dejándola solo con un potente rubor y con la incertidumbre de compañía.

Se quedó contemplando la ventana, detenida.

¿Qué había sucedido entre ellas? O mejor dicho, ¿qué estuvo a punto de suceder? ¿por qué le pidió que se quedara? ¿qué esperaba al hacerle esa proposición? ¿qué quería de ella?

Una sola cosa era clara; no quería lastimarla. No deseaba volver a batallar con ella.

—Maldición… ¡Mierda! —Se tiró de espaldas contra la cama, tapándose el rostro—. Te equivocas, Widow —Lo descubrió, conteniendo unas incomprensibles lágrimas que anhelaban liberarse—. No es mi novia… todavía.

-/-

Sus pasos resonaban sobre las baldosas más apresurados que nunca, y sin embargo, nadie la perseguía. Su corazón entonaba extrañas melodías, pero ya no se encontraba frente a la única persona que le hacía armonizar de ese modo.

Estiró su brazo y el gancho salió volando en el aire, llevándose consigo su cuerpo. Aferró la mano a su pecho, advirtiendo como su corazón no le daba descanso, palpitando con ímpetu.

—Ya basta de esto... la próxima vez te mataré. —se dijo, arrugando la frente.

No obstante, al segundo de sentenciar aquella frase, el recuerdo del dulce aroma de su adversaria inundó a sus sentidos.

Su frente se relajó al permitirse invadir por esas memorias de hace unos minutos.

 _Su sonrisa… es tan dulce. Ella es tan diferente a mí._

Lanzó el gancho de nuevo, ya sin fuerza alguna.

 _Tan diferente…_

—Solo es algo físico... quería creer.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo entregado!

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Verdad

**Verdad**

Las puertas automáticas del refugio de Talon se abrieron, recibiéndola. Entró a paso firme, sin mutar su fría expresión. Desvió la vista hacia ambos costados, encontrándose con varios soldados; una militar reverencia le fue dedicaba. Saludo que no correspondió, como siempre.

Pasó de largo frente a ellos, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, adolorida.

 _Merde... me duele. Desde que escapé de su casa esta maldita punzada no se ha detenido_.

Meditó, continuando su recorrido hacia ese lugar que siempre trataba de evitar; la enfermería. Si no fuera por las deliciosas inyecciones que le daban cuando un agudo dolor asaltaba a su cabeza, jamás la pisaría.

No tardó mucho en llegar; quizá porque sus pies estaban más apresurados y ansiosos que de costumbre.

Miró la puerta de ese sitio que aborrecía, titubeante, y suspiró.

 _No queda otra…_

Puso la mano en el picaporte con intenciones de girarla, sin embargo, justo en ese mismo momento un conocido escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Conservando la calma, volteó el rostro con lentitud y detalló con una media sonrisa como un ennegrecido humo comenzaba a tomar forma en sus narices.

—Ja… No sabía que te encontrabas por aquí, Reaper.

El nombrado, terminando de hacer su aparición, emanó una susurrante y lúgubre risa.

—Parece que necesitan mi ayuda. —contestó con su usual y aterrorizante voz. Voz a la cual Widowmaker ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

—Oh, —Se giró—, ¿hay algún problema?

—Algo así… pero parece que tú estás teniendo un problema mayor. —dijo, altanero. Alzó aquella espeluznante máscara y detalló la puerta de la enfermería—. Esto es inusual.

Widow lo contempló con desdén —No te desvíes, Reaper. —contestó con una amenazante tonada— ¿Qué misión te tocará? ¿Overwatch?

Él negó —Parece ser que otra organización terrorista está interfiriendo con los planes de Talon, y curiosamente también con los de Overwatch.

—Hm… así que esta vez tenemos un enemigo en común, ¿eh? —Se apoyó sobre la puerta, cruzando los brazos—. Eso no es novedad, sucede todo el tiempo. Lo que sí es una novedad… —Sonrió de soslayo, burlona—… Es que tú te muestres tan interesado últimamente en colaborar con Talon. ¿Por qué aceptaste ésta misión?

No respondió, tan solo se dignó a emitir otra macabra risa.

—Que yo sepa, solo aceptas misiones que te puedan ayudar a cumplir con tu venganza.

—En efecto. Cualquier plan que pueda amenazar con la vida de esos héroes, merece mi participación.

—Ya veo. —Se despegó de la puerta— ¿Eso quiere decir que si se da la oportunidad, traicionarás a Talon uniéndote a esos terroristas desconocidos, con tal de derrotarlos?

—Quizá. Lo veré en el trayecto.

—¿Solo para acabar con Overwatch? Ja… —Widow comenzó a reír por lo bajo—. Sabes bien que tales sentimentalismos como la venganza, te hacen más débil.

—¿Me juzgas de sentimental a mí? Entonces, —Señaló la puerta— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Widowmaker arrugó la frente.

—Algo pasó, ¿no? —prosiguió, incomodándola.

La agente se quedó observándolo, inexpresiva, para acto seguido negar con la cabeza, socarrona.

—Nunca cambiarás, _mon chéri._

Él la imitó —Al contrario de ti.

—Hm… —Le dio la espalda y colocó de nuevo la mano en el picaporte—. Eso parece ser… —musitó, entrecerrando los párpados—. Supongo que ya lo sabes. —retomó, recuperando la compostura—. No dudaré en matarte si te unes a esos terroristas.

—Heh, lo sé. Tampoco dudaré.

Widowmaker cerró los ojos, apacible, y abrió la puerta. —Te veré por ahí. —La cerró a sus espaldas.

Reaper, ¿qué decir de él? La primera vez que lo vio le generó cierta curiosidad; al conocerlo un poco más cierto desconcierto, y luego de un largo tiempo, empatía.

Después de todo, sus planes eran similares. Olvidar el pasado, destruir el futuro de Overwatch. Es por ello que muchas veces se aliaban al tener un interés en común. No obstante, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que ese sujeto estuviese notando sus cambios.

—¿Soldado Widowmaker, qué se lo ofrece?

Alzó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar una masculina tonada. Visualizó al médico que le habló, que se levantaba con sigilo del asiento de su escritorio. No tardó en notar a su asistente, que la contemplaba con un transparente temor.

Para variar, aquella sala era en demasía lúgubre y olía a químicos que por poco y le hacían vomitar.

—Mí inyección. —Se limitó a contestar.

—¿Su inyección? —Colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su bata—. Si mal no recuerdo, hoy no es el día de su tratamiento.

—Lo será, entonces. —Extendió el brazo hacia él e hizo un ademán con la mano—. Démela.

El hombre la miró, cauteloso. O mejor dicho, tratando de mantener la cautela. Sabía bien que se encontraba frente a una de las agentes más peligrosas de Talon.

—¿Por qué la necesita tanto?

—Ese no es su asunto.

—Soy su médico personal, por supuesto que es mi asunto. ¿Ha estado sintiendo dolor?

Frunció el ceño, comenzando a perder la paciencia —No me haga repetirlo.

Él tembló en el lugar y le lanzó una rápida mirada a su asistente, que por poco y se encontraba escondido en la otra punta de la sala. Hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se acercara, y éste, casi tiritando, obedeció.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró algo que por supuesto, Widowmaker no pudo oír. Entre ellos comenzaron lo que parecía un debate, mientras se alejaban unos metros.

Ella los siguió con la mirada, intentando contener las ganas de ahorcarlos en ese mismísimo instante. La tolerancia últimamente no estaba de su lado.

Luego de unos tortuosos segundos, ambos volvieron a aproximarse, conservando cierta distancia.

—Disculpe, Widowmaker, pero no puedo proporcionarle esa inyección. —dijo el médico mayor—. No sin antes saber el porqué.

— _¿Pardon?_ —inquirió de un sarcástico modo.

—No lo tengo permitido. Si este liquido ingresa en su sangre más de lo que es debido, no sé lo que sucederá.

—Se supone que calmará mis jaquecas, ¿no me obligaron desde el principio a inyectármelo por eso?

Asintió —Sí, pero solo una vez por semana. Más puede ser peligroso. Y usted ya tuvo su dósis ésta semana.

Widow alzó una arrogante ceja y delineó una peligrosa sonrisa _—_ Creo que no está consciente de su situación, _monsieur_. _—_ Llevó la mano a su espalda y atajó el rifle. En un rápido movimiento le apuntó, dejándolo por completo paralizado—. Puedo matarlo ahora mismo si quiero, y llevarme esa jeringa conmigo.

Ambos médicos se miraron entre sí, pasmados.

—Así que, —Acortó un paso—, o me lo da por las buenas, o disparo.

—E-Esto será notificado a nuestro jefe, si lo hace.

—No si los mato aquí mismo. —dictó, deslizando lentamente el dedo sobre el gatillo—. Nadie se enteraría de nada. A nadie le interesan sus estúpidas vidas.

El silencio los inundó unos tediosos minutos, impacientándola. Los médicos no reaccionaban, y ella estaba a punto de reaccionar; y no de un amable modo.

—¿Y bien? —Levantó su mentón con la punta del rifle.

El médico principal miró de soslayo a su asistente, con el sudor comenzando a transitar por su frente.

—¡E-Está bien, tómela! —exclamó, consiguiendo que Widow bajara el rifle—. Pero no seré yo quien se la suministre.

Soltó una corta carcajada, devolviendo el arma a su espalda —No te necesito para ello, _indésirable_

El hombre tragó saliva con un importante esfuerzo —Soldado, no se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Widowmaker no contestó, solo atinó a revolver entre sus cosas sin mucha delicadeza, encontrando su mágica poción. Se ensombreció al verla.

—P-Puedo hacerle un chequeo si lo requiere. El último fue hace dos semanas, y juré ver un pequeño cambio en su...

—No lo necesito.

—No es normal que se muestre tan impulsiva, déjeme revisarla. —murmuró, tratando de llegar hasta ella, pero un fuerte puñetazo incrustándose en su rostro se lo impidió. Se estampó contra el suelo y allí quedó, retorciéndose.

— _Ne me touches pas._ —pronunció, con la ira acrecentándose—. Si vuelves a intentarlo, te mataré.

Lo miró desde lo alto con desdén, y viró los pasos. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir giró el rostro hacia ellos, dibujando una maquiavélica sonrisa.

— _Merci_ por esto, _messieurs_. —Bailó la jeringa de un lado a otro, y cerró la puerta en un audible portazo.

Se apoyó en ésta, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro — _Imbéciles._ —Llevó la mano a su pecho y ascendió la visión. Sus dorados ojos se perdieron en el blanco techo de esa organización— ¿Pequeño cambio? Ja… estoy sintiendo mucho más que eso. —Reforzó el agarre en la jeringa y la detalló—. Por eso necesito es...

—¡Mierda! ¡Está fuera de control!

Cayó su habla de golpe al escuchar detrás de la puerta la sofocada voz del médico principal.

—Ella es un problema… al jefe no le gustará esto. —agregó, incrementando su curiosidad.

Con una extrema cautela, apoyó la oreja en la puerta y continuó escuchando. Ahora la voz del asistente hizo aparición.

—No si podemos solucionar esto antes. Pero si no se deja revisar… ¿Desde cuándo el soldado más leal a Talon se rebela de esta forma?

Silencio y suspenso en su ser.

—¿No lo sabes, Brandon? Desde que el efecto empezó a deteriorarse.

—¿Efecto?

—Así es. El efecto que provocó el reacondicionamiento neuronal que le hicieron años atrás.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras un escalofrío empezaba a recorrerla sin piedad.

—¿El lavado cerebral? ¿estás diciendo que no fue permanente, Antony?

—Lo fue, o al menos esa fue la intención; pero por algo me llamaron aquí hace un tiempo. Es nuestro deber hacer realidad que sea permanente; por eso las inyecciones.

—¿La inyección contiene...?

—¿Aún no lo sabes, Brandon? Se supone que es tu trabajo. —espetó con un visible disgusto.

—Me estoy… familiarizando con él.

El médico principal bufó —Contiene parte de las sustancias que incrustaron en su cuerpo la primera vez. Solo un diez por ciento de ellas, pero lo suficiente para que se mantenga recta. Nunca nos quedó claro si era necesario utilizar esas inyecciones… pero el jefe no quiso arriesgarse a perder a su mejor agente, por ende, terminamos usándolas.

El pecho de Widowmaker palpitaba tan apresurado que dolía.

—¿Entonces por qué te negaste a proporcionársela?

—Como le dije a ella, no sé qué sucedería si se pasa de sus dosis semanales. Su cuerpo ya ha estado en el pasado expuesto a terribles experimentos; como el hecho de desacelerar su corazón drásticamente. Una sobredosis de esa inyección podría matarla. —Resopló—. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa es que vuelva a sentir de nuevo.

Las pupilas de Widow se ampliaron de tal forma, que juró haberlas sentido.

 _¿Sen… tir?_

—En el último examen que le hice mostró un gran incremento en sus endorfinas, que antes se encontraban absolutamente dormidas. Es muy probable que en este momento su cuerpo no pueda asimilar tales químicos liberándose; porque después de todo, este fue reacomodado para no necesitar esas sustancias. ¿Te imaginas lo que debe estar sintiendo?

—¿Sintiendo?

—Su cuerpo está luchando contra esas nuevas sustancias que no reconoce, para él son dañinas… lo pondré así: es como cuando el organismo libera glóbulos blancos para protegerte de una herida, ¿pero qué pasaría si esa herida no existe en realidad? ¿sabes lo que sucede si glóbulos blancos, en especial los Neutrófilos, se liberan en demasía, sin permiso y razón, por accidente?

Brandon tardó en responder —Umm… ¿Crea un tipo de interferencia con los demás químicos del organismo?

—Exacto, lo afecta. Tal interferencia puede conllevar a accidentes cerebrovasculares o cardiovasculares de alto grado; como el choque séptico. Esto es solo un ejemplo, pero algo así está sucediendo con sus endorfinas; se están liberando sin permiso y están interfiriendo en el proceso normal de su reacomodado cuerpo. Por ende… —Se silenció unos segundos—… Si lo que creo está sucediendo… y su corazón se aceleró gracias a las endorfinas y todo lo que esa liberación conllevó, debe estar sufriendo terribles dolores. Tardará en acostumbrarse a ello, si es que logra hacerlo. Pero sinceramente no creo que su cuerpo pueda acomodarse solo a tales cambios y volver a ser normal.

—Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que Amélie Lacroix podría regresar?

Los labios de Widowmaker se entreabrieron, perplejos. Era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su pecho palpitaba tan precipitado que estaba casi segura de que iba a escapar de allí.

—Imposible, Amélie murió aquel día que puso un pie en este lugar. Un lavado de cerebro no es poca cosa; destruye para siempre tu personalidad y voluntad, convirtiéndote solo en un títere.

—¿Entonces, qué te preocupa Antony? Es impensable que vuelva a sentir.

Otro silencio que Widow ya no podía tolerar. La gran verdad que estaba oyendo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—No, no lo es. —respondió por fin—. A pesar de que su yo anterior haya muerto, esta nueva persona, es decir, Widowmaker, puede volver a sentir emociones, al menos un poco.

 _No…_

—Aunque el efecto del reacondicionamiento no desaparezca nunca por completo, se está debilitando, eso es un hecho. Piénsalo así; la lobotomía está hecha para destruir una personalidad, vaciar la mente y crear otra. No obstante, esa mente, al estar vacía, puede ser colmada con nuevas experiencias e información.

—¿Nuevas experiencias?

—Sí. La nueva persona que crearon, ya se llenó de la suficiente información y tuvo los suficientes encuentros humanos como para despertar y crear una personalidad propia. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo…

 _No… no es cierto._

—Si lo piensas así, las inyecciones que le damos, que la mantienen fría y cruel debido a que vacían su mente y desaceleran su corazón, tienen sentido. El jefe no desea que siga desarrollando una personalidad; quiere mantenerla como un juguete que no siente nada.

 _Un juguete… Yo… no soy juguete de nadie._

—Antony, espera… Eso significa...

—Que si Widowmaker ha pasado por una experiencia que despertó a sus emociones, estas seguirán su curso. Hasta cierto punto, por supuesto. No podemos ignorar que una parte de ella siempre será como un robot.

Widow descendió la visión.

 _Un robot..._

—Entonces, cuando estas despierten... —La voz de Brandon tembló—. Emociones... en manos de alguien como Widowmaker...

—Exacto, será un peligro para todos. La ira, el odio, el rencor... serán sus principales emociones si no logramos apaciguarla. Después de todo, una parte de ella recuerda el doloroso experimento a la que la sometieron; se querrá vengar, de eso no hay duda.

—¡Debemos detenerla! ¡Sino el jefe realmente nos matará!

Antony soltó un pesado respingo —Por ahora dejemos que se inyecte por sí sola, eso la calmará. Es más, es muy probable que ya lo haya hecho. El dolor que está sintiendo, sumado al posible aceleramiento de su corazón, la harán enloquecer. Su cuerpo no está preparado para ello, no puede tolerarlo todavía. En sí, sería un milagro si lograra reacomodarse solo.

—Pero dijiste que una sobredosis puede matarla...

Antony emitió una importante carcajada, generando que Widow chocara los dientes.

—Ese no es nuestro problema. Solo traté de impedírselo para que no pareciera sospechoso. Si decide morir, que así sea. Nos liberaría de una gran carga.

—Pero el jefe...

—Le daremos las noticias mientras se encuentren frescas. Estoy seguro que él se encargará de ella. Es decir, fue él quien planeó todo desde el principio. Sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Y qué crees que es lo que hará para volverla a convertir solo en un arma?

—¿No es obvio?

Widowmaker frunció la mano contra la puerta, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor empezaba a recorrer su frente.

—Volverá a someterla a otro lavado cerebral. Es lo único que puede hacerla desaparecer.

Sus ojos saltaron de golpe.

 _No… ¡No!_

Invadida por la furia que con tanto empeño contuvo, pateó la puerta, abriéndola estrepitosamente.

Los médicos saltaron en el lugar y se voltearon hacia ella, pasmados.

— _Oh lá lá,_ _messieurs._ —pronunció de una sugerente e iracunda manera—. Creo que he escuchado algo que no debía... _n'est-ce pas?_

—¿W-Widowmaker? —Tartamudeó Brandon, por poco y escondiéndose detrás de Antony.

Widow apagó los párpados y dibujando una macabra sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con sensualidad. Entreabrió los ojos y un punzante bisturí sobre la mesa a su lado, llamó su atención.

—Debo decir que estoy sorprendida... O más bien, decepcionada.

Ambos tragaron saliva con rudeza, intuyendo el peligro inminente.

—¿Así que puedo volver a sentir? —Sujetó aquel cortante artefacto— ¿Así que tarde o temprano destruiré esta organización? —Acarició con la yema el filo, cortándose un poco en el acto.

Antony extendió las manos hacia ella —¡E-Espera! ¡Solo estábamos…!

—¿Así... que le contarán todo a nuestro querido jefe? —Deslizó sus dorados ojos a ellos, desplazando la lengua sobre la parte superior del cuchillo. Sonrió con una clara maldad—. Así que debo matarlos.

Ambos se alejaron lo más que pudieron, aterrorizados. Y lo más que podían significaba quedar acorralados contra la pared.

—¡N-No, e-espera! ¡No diremos nada! —exclamó Brandon.

—Hm... claro que no lo harán.

—¿Q-Qué? —pronunció Antony, detallando como sus pasos cada vez más se aproximaban.

Widow rió por lo bajo, y en un fugaz movimiento saltó sobre su cabeza y se colocó detrás de él; amenazó su cuello con el bisturí—. Porque morirán aquí.

Él médico entreabrió los labios para detenerla, pero poco pudo hacer.

—¡Widowmaker, e-espe- ¡AGH!

No pudo culminar su pedido, ya que el filo se desplazó rápidamente sobre su piel, dibujando una línea rojiza. Su sangre se escapó en una explosión, salpicando su azulado semblante.

La agente lo soltó, contemplando satisfecha como su cuerpo se desplomaba inerte sobre el suelo. Sus ojos ya muertos aún mostraban el terror que los invadió.

Se relamió los labios, drenándose de aquella sangre ajena, y viró el rostro hacia el costado en busca del médico restante.

El asistente, tiritando, caminó hacia atrás, para acto seguido tropezar con sus propios pasos y caer sobre el suelo. Quedó temblando en el lugar, observándola paralizado.

—¡P-Por favor, no! N-No quiero m-morir...

—Oh... _je suis désolé._ —Esbozó una complaciente y ensombrecida sonrisa, alzando aquel filoso y ya manchado objeto—. Porque lo harás, _chéri._ —Se agachó y gateó entre sus temblorosas piernas; apuntó el bisturí directo en su pecho.

Brandon, emitiendo unos asustados quejidos, descendió los párpados y contempló la punta de éste.

—P-Por favor, W-Widowmaker...

—¿Estás rogando? —Clavó la punta en su bata, provocando que un minúsculo círculo de sangre atravesara la tela—. _Tiens tiens…_ _Quelle bonne surprise._

El médico se fue hacia atrás. Pero su espalda poco tardó en chocar contra la pared.

—¡N-NO, POR FAVOR! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Widow penetró sus dorados y ahora, brillosos ojos en él —¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? —Le sonrió—. Entonces, muere.

Comenzó a clavar con una calculadora lentitud el bisturí en su piel. El hombre, horrorizado, bajó la mirada y gritó desconsoladamente.

Widowmaker tapó su boca de inmediato, mientras continuaba danzando el bisturí sobre su piel. Lo hundió completamente, observando con deleite como las pupilas de su presa se ampliaban, desesperadas.

—¡MH!

Riendo en un macabro murmullo, ladeó hacia el costado el artefacto, cortando su piel. Su cuerpo se resbaló sobre la pared y cayó de golpe sobre el suelo. Lo admiró, sin mutar su neutra expresión.

Se puso de pie y sacudió su improvisada arma, manchando el piso de un rojizo color.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

Y como si el tiempo corriese, salió despedida de allí. No podía permitir que se enterasen de su asesinato. Más aún porque había aniquilado a sus propios camaradas. Si esa verdad salía a la luz, estaba acabada.

No iba a someterse a otro maldito experimento. No iba a dejar que su jefe se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo. Así que ahora, más que nunca tenía que comportarse como un fiel robot, a pesar de ya no serlo en su totalidad.

A escondidas, salió por la puerta principal y lanzó el gancho hacia arriba, dejandose llevar por él. Quedó asentada en la terraza de aquella gran corporación.

Algo agitada, descendió la mirada y se perdió en el suelo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente era un caos. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, y menos cómo reaccionar. Aquella noticia la agarró indudablemente desprevenida. Estaba acostumbrada a una vida sin incertidumbres, sin problemas, sin... sentimientos.

Lo venía sospechando... sabía que algo le ocurría a su cuerpo. Pero, ¿volver a sentir? ¿cómo iba a manejar ahora lo que estaba despertando dentro de ella? Temía dejar de ser útil en el campo de batalla, ya que era lo único que sabía hacer a la perfección. Temía que la desechen.

Se aferró el pecho, dubitativa.

—Así que era verdad, puedo volver a sentir... y eso tarde o temprano me volverá inservible. —Se dijo, observando el bisturí que aún yacía en su mano—. Odio, rencor... venganza —Sonrió de soslayo—. Se equivocan, doctores. Lo único que he podido llegar a sentir últimamente... fue atracción.

En su mente apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, porque le generaba conflictivas emociones, pero que al mismo tiempo más necesitaba.

—Atracción... hacia cierta _petite._

Un punzante dolor en su cabeza la asaltó de improviso. Apretó las mandíbulas, sujetándosela con fuerza.

— _Merde..._

De su bolsillo sacó esa jeringa que sería capaz de liberarla del dolor, pero que también en dósis extremas podía aniquilarla.

La observó, indecisa.

 _Dos días para que se cumpla una semana y pueda inyectármela. Pero... ¿Realmente podré aguantar tanto? ¿qué debo hacer frente a esta situación? ¿cuándo mi cuerpo se acostumbrará a estas nuevas sustancias que estoy liberando? ¿quiero que se acostumbre, o quiero detener esto?_

Bajó el rostro y suspiró.

 _No... no quiero sentir. Pero tampoco permitiré que me expongan a otro puto experimento._

Descendió los párpados con cierta pesadumbre, detallando la salvación en su mano.

 _Sin embargo... aún no quiero morir. Yo…_

Sus mejillas empezaron a acalorarse, confundiéndola. Elevó los ojos y visualizó el rojizo atardecer.

 _Yo… quiero verla. Al menos solo una vez más... aunque sea solo para matarla, quiero verla._

Pensante, reforzó el agarre en la jeringa. Regresó la vista a ella con lentitud y cerró por completo la palma, destruyéndola.

El verdoso líquido que contenía comenzó a esparcirse por su mano, derrumbándose en forma de espesas gotas sobre el piso.

La detalló desde lo alto, indiferente.

—Supongo que puedo tolerar unos días más. No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente.

Unas ruidosas alarmas, que generaron que alzara el rostro de forma automática, empezaron a sonar.

— _Quoi?_

Dos luces rojizas extendiéndose a través del cielo adornaban la ciudad a lo lejos, informando que una desgracia se acercaba.

—¿La alarma de emergencia? —inquirió, acercándose hacia la cornisa. Puso la mano sobre su gancho y estiró el grueso hilo de él—. No somos nosotros, entonces…

Notó como algunos aviones que comenzaban a invadir el cielo, se dirigían directo hacia su organización.

—Me pregunto… ¿serán los terroristas de los que habló Reaper? —cuestionó con tranquilidad, enredando el hilo en su pierna—. No estará mal echar un vistazo.

Se lanzó de cabeza, quedando colgada de su pierna gracias al hilo que estaba entrelazada en esta. Bajó el visor, obteniendo una imagen más precisa.

—Hm... _intéressant._

 _-/-_

—Gracias por acompañarme. Realmente presiento que algo malo está a punto de suceder. Esos aviones... —Lena se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño—… Me parecen sospechosos. Si todo resulta en un ataque aéreo, podría haber muchas bajas.

—No me agradezcas, solo hago mi trabajo. —Angela pasó el brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la arrimó a ella—. Además, tus intuiciones nunca han sido erróneas.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Giró el rostro, hiperactiva— ¡Por fin alguien que lo nota!

Mercy, riendo en un cálido murmullo, se aferró más a su pequeño hombro —Ha pasado tiempo, Lena. Extrañaba trabajar contigo.

Tracer dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, atajando su cristalina mano —Nunca cambiarás Angie, a pesar de que Overwatch está un poco...

—¿Desarmado?

—Sí. —Sonrió de lado con cierta resignación.

—Es algo que no podía evitarse. —Elevó la mirada, nostálgica—. Pero aún tengo la esperanza de que todos volvamos a unirnos algún día.

—¿Todos? ¿incluso Pharah? —Le guiñó un ojo, provocando un inmediato y tenue sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

—Sí... incluso Fareeha.

—Traté de contactarme con ella, pero me dijeron que estaba ocupada.

Angela bajó un poco la visión y se topó con los honestos y marrones ojos de su amiga.

—Sí, lo está. Helix Security últimamente está siendo atacada por todos los ángulos posibles, es su deber protegerla.

—Hm... ¿Así que has estado en contacto con ella? ¿te sientes sola? ¿quieres compañía más seguido? Solo tienes que llamarme, ya lo sabes. —bromeó, atajando su cintura.

Mercy rió, volviendo la vista al frente —Tonta, ¿qué pasaría si tu novia te ve coqueteando así conmigo?

Lena hizo un tierno puchero —Ella sabe que solo bromeo. Y... todavía no es mi novia.

Angela la observó, curiosa —¿Todavía, eh? No sé qué estás esperando. Es genial que hayas encontrado a alguien que te entiende. —musitó, acariciando su cabeza de una maternal forma, para luego pasar la atención al cielo—. Bien, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo? —Extendió sus alas—. La alarma de emergencia está sonando, no es una buena señal.

La pequeña, para su sorpresa no contestó. Quedó sumida en sus pensamientos gracias a sus sabias palabras.

—¿Lena?

Pestañeó reiteradas veces, despabilándose —¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro! Perdona, solo... me quedé pensando en algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó, intrigada.

Tracer desvió la mirada, ruborizada —Me pregunto si Emily es la correcta para mí...

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—No… —Negó con la cabeza—. Mejor dicho, me pregunto si yo la merezco.

 _Con mi mente en tal estado, tan confundida..._

—Lena...

Debido a ese llamado que casi sonó con pena, comenzó a reír, nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —prosiguió Mercy, preocupada.

—¡Mejor que nunca! —Exclamó, para acto seguido saltar a sus brazos. Angela la atajó de puro milagro— ¿Qué decías sobre ese paseo?

Su angelical amiga sonrió de soslayo y reforzó el agarre en su cintura y piernas, mientras Tracer enredaba los brazos en su cuello.

—Vamos.

Lena asintió y despegaron con rapidez. En medio del vuelo, Mercy la detalló de reojo.

—Lena, ¿puedo darte un consejo? —preguntó, con el viento revoloteando sus dorados cabellos.

—¡Claro! —La heroína, apacible, recostó el rostro en su pecho, disfrutando de su dulce y tranquilo latir.

Aquella mujer siempre había logrado calmarla. Su aura era tan pacífica; tal como la de un ángel.

—Te conozco hace mucho, Angie. Tus palabras siempre son importantes para mí.

La nombrada le sonrió levemente —Me alegra escuchar eso. —Esa mueca no tardó en desdibujarse—. Lena, si no estás segura de tus sentimientos, no la lastimes. Sé de lo que hablo.

Tracer ascendió la visión desde su posición —Angie...

Angela la descendió y le sonrió con cierto pesar —Quizás debas terminar esa historia de una... —Se detuvo de golpe, desconcertándola—. Oh, no...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso pasa. —Señaló al frente.

Lena posó los ojos en esa dirección. Los abrió de par en par.

Misiles caían de aquellos desconocidos aviones, estrellándose sobre la ciudad; arrasándola en el acto. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo, y los gritos de los habitantes ya adornaban las calles.

—¿B-Bombas? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Mercy arrugó la frente —Parece que tenías razón. Quieren destruirnos a toda costa.

—¡¿Talon?!

—No... Este no es su estilo. Dudo que sean ellos.

Tracer chocó los dientes, impotente —¡Sean quienes sean, vamos tras ellos, Angie! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Asintió —A la orden.

Comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia aquellos desconocidos enemigos, que parece ser que últimamente se empecinaban en invadir Inglaterra. La ciudad necesitaba ser protegida, no importase si sacrificaban su vida en ello.

En el medio de aquello, una sensual silueta escondida entre las sombras, siguió con la mirada a ambas jóvenes, que pasaron volando frente a ella.

Elevó el visor y sonrió —Por fin has hecho tu aparición, _chérie._

* * *

¡Tercer capítulo entregado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Chizuru008:** ¡Gracias por leer! y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Apenas vi el corto "Alive" se encendió una lamparita en mi mente que no pude ignorar jajaj. Besos!

 **Viento:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustado! A mi esta también esta "extraña" pareja me encandiló desde el principio. Tiene ese... no sé qué (? que llama mi atención. El amor y el odio van de la mano, dicen jajaja Besos!


	4. Sobre la cornisa

**Sobre la cornisa**

—¡Angie, allí! —Señaló uno de los aviones más cercanos— ¡Lánzame a ese! ¡Es el avión más grande, ahí debe estar su jefe!

Aún volando a toda velocidad, Mercy reforzó el agarre en su cintura, vacilante.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Solo hazlo! ¡Tú encárgate de los heridos!

Titubeó antes de asentir —Ten cuidado, Lena.

Ascendió un poco más, aproximándose todo lo que podía hacia esa aeronave, y la arrojó hacia esta. Tracer inmediatamente activó su acelerador cronal y aceleró el tiempo. Con el filoso viento en contra, se enganchó del avión; tenía una insignia desconocida.

Angela quedó paralizada en el lugar, observándola con preocupación. Lena la espió de reojo.

—¡Ve, Mercy!

La nombrada frunció el ceño y se obligó a dar media vuelta —¡No mueras! —exclamó, para acto seguido salir despedida con una increíble velocidad hacia los habitantes heridos que yacían en el suelo.

Tracer le sonrió y se aferró del borde de la aeronave.

 _Trataré._

Giró el rostro con lentitud, gracias a la gravedad que no estaba jugando a su favor, y posó la visión a una de las bombas que estaba a punto de ser liberada sobre la ciudad.

—¡No lo permitiré!

Saltó y cayó sobre esta. Tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza para evitar caer; la velocidad a la que volaban le impedía moverse con libertad. Divisó como pudo la gran ciudad de King's Row desde lo alto. El solo imaginársela desapareciendo generó que apretara las mandíbulas, furiosa.

—S-Se están pasando, ¡ahora verán!

Los soldados dentro del avión notaron su presencia y no tardaron en soltar la bomba. Sus pupilas se agrandaron con terror al sentir como empezaba a caer en picada junto a esta. Clavó las uñas en el artefacto en un intento de no salir despedida, mientras trataba de formular un plan que no fuese suicida. Pero no había caso; nada se le ocurría más que una peligrosa alternativa.

—N-No tengo otra opción, deberé usar toda la energía del acelerador...

Tomó aire, se aferró con más fuerza de la bomba y activó el acelerador. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, que terminó por dislocar sus brazos, logró elevarla y la direccionó hacia la aeronave. Dibujó una agotada pero confiada sonrisa, con el sudor recorriendo su frente.

—No es mi estilo hacer explotar a las personas, pero esta será una excepción.

Los soldados dentro de la nave se asomaron por la ventana al percibir como ésta temblaba. Abrieron los ojos de par; la bomba se acercaba hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó uno.

Lena amplió la sonrisa cuando los visualizó tan aterrorizados. Sin embargo, la sensación de victoria duró poco. Un sonido desconectándose lentamente fue el culpable. Pasó la atención a su pecho; su acelerador cronal se había pagado por completo.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Ahora de verdad no podré escapar de la explosión!_

Con el tiempo corriendo, saltó hacia atrás en un intento de huida mientras detallaba como la bomba se sumía en aquella nave.

Un estruendo comenzó a escucharse, acrecentando sus temores.

 _Oh... Bueno, supongo que así es como debe morir una heroína._

Sonrió de soslayo y con cierta tristeza.

 _Emily..., lo siento, no podré llegar a casa hoy._

La estrepitosa explosión provocada por esa maligna arma la alcanzó. Su cuerpo, ahora notablemente herido, giró en el aire y comenzó a caer en picada. Trató de abrir los ojos en el trayecto, pero solo se encontró con el filoso viento cortando cada parte de su piel. Se cubrió la frente con el brazo, entrecerrando un párpado.

 _Me hubiese gustado... verla una vez más._

Resignada, cerró ambos con lentitud y se dejó llevar por la succión.

 _Widowmaker..._

Antes de siquiera poder tocar el suelo, sintió una firme mano atajando su cintura y ascendiéndola de nuevo.

 _¿Huh?_

Entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, y trató de elevar su ensangrentado semblante. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, observó a una azulada doncella balanceándose de una delicada manera. Su también, azulado cabello, se movía al compás del viento, brindándole una imagen celestial.

Pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¿W-Widowmaker?

La nombrada no contestó, solo atinó a comenzar a esquivar en el aire los disparos de unos soldados que caían directo hacia ellas de un avión cercano.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Cállate _, fille idiote._

Con ella en brazos, se dio la vuelta y soltó el gancho. Mientras caían al precipicio, atajó con su mano libre el rifle a sus espaldas y sin siquiera pestañear, empezó a disparar una bala a la vez. Estas se sumían de una majestuosa manera en las cabezas de aquellos hombres que las perseguían. Tracer la miró, asombrada.

 _Increíble..._

Intentó sonreír, pero esa sola acción generó que su cabeza decayera, adolorida. La sangre recorriendo su frente le cegó un ojo; estaba en las últimas. No obstante, a pesar de estar a punto de desmayarse, necesitaba saciar una duda con urgencia.

—¿P-Por qué? —repitió entrecortadamente.

Escuchó bufar a su salvadora. Widow lanzó el gancho, regresándoles el equilibrio.

—Estabas en mi camino. Estorbabas.

Tracer delineó una agotada pero picarona sonrisa debido a sus palabras.

—No te creo.

—No estás en posición de replicarme, _ma petite_ —dijo, bajando la mirada para observarla—. Aún estamos en el aire y podría soltarte en cualquier momento. Te recomiendo que guardes _silence._

—S-Sabes que no es mi fuerte quedarme callada, luv. Además, si quisieras soltarme ya lo hubieras hecho.

—Ja... —Sonrió tenuemente y lanzó el gancho de nuevo—. No voy a discutirte eso.

Lena la admiró, confundida —¿D-De qué lado estás? —La voz la estaba abandonando— ¿Son e-esas naves de Talon?

— _Non._

—¿Entonces?

—¿Acaso no has hecho tu tarea, _chérie_? —Arqueó una sugerente ceja—. Nosotros no somos los únicos terroristas que existen.

Tracer emitió una frágil risita, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Apenas podía mantener los párpados en su lugar.

—L-Lo siento, no pude. Mi mente estuvo muy ocupada con otra cosa. —musitó, para luego toser con rudeza, provocando que su sangre se escapara. Widowmaker la observó de reojo con una seria expresión.

Estiró el brazo otra vez y lanzó el gancho, ascendiéndolas todavía más. En medio del vuelo divisó un edificio algo inclinado; la alta terraza que poseía llamó su atención. Se dirigió hacia este y poco tardó en rozar con los pies las paredes. Comenzó a correr sobre el cual araña y trepó hasta aterrizar en la terraza.

La heroína quedó sostenida entre sus brazos. Y con una delicadeza que terminó por descolocarla, Widowmaker la recostó sobre el suelo. Tracer se llevó la mano a sus destruidas costillas, apretando con fuerza los dientes. Su nublosa vista logró enfocar el neutro rostro de adversaria. Debido al dolor no pudo modular palabra alguna, así que como pudo solo le sonrió.

Extrañamente esa sonrisa fue correspondida, lo cual le sorprendió. Pestañeó y de pronto captó como una pálida mano se acercaba hacia su rostro. Widow acarició su mejilla con el pulgar; Lena la observó con una perdida mirada.

—Y dime, _chérie_ , ¿en qué estuvo ocupada tu mente?

Desvió sus castaños ojos; decirlo no era una opción. Un tenue sonrojo amenazaba con cubrir a sus pecosos cachetes a pesar de tal peligrosa situación, gracias a la respuesta que se asomó en su mente.

—¿Quizás en mi? —agregó con una burlona e incitante tonada.

Lena sonrió de lado y haciendo un importante esfuerzo, entreabrió los labios para contestar.

—N-No te creas tanto, luv.

—¿Creerme? Pero que cruel eres... —Aproximó su perfecto semblante y rozó su nariz con la suya—. Tú me has hecho pensar de esta manera, _petite_. Es tu culpa. Todo... es tu culpa. —susurró, buscando con la mirada sus rosados labios. El estómago de Tracer se revolvió, nervioso.

Algo en sus dorados y fríos ojos estaba cambiando. La curiosidad por saber qué le ocurría la superaba más que el propio dolor que sentía.

—Tal vez tengas razón... Supongo que he llevado mi curiosidad por ti m-más allá de los limit... ¡Agh! —Se dio media vuelta de golpe, apretándose con firmeza la herida en su costado. Un punzante cristal estaba incrustado en su piel.

Widowmaker, sin expresión alguna, detalló su espalda totalmente desangrada y luego derivó la visión al filoso objeto impregnado en ella. Sin siquiera pedir su permiso, sujetó su cintura, la volteó un poco y atajó aquel objeto. Lena se paralizó al adivinar sus intenciones.

—¡N-No! ¡Espera!

Su némesis comenzó a dibujar una confiada mueca —Tranquila _chérie_ , lo haré lo más doloroso posible.

—¿Q-Qué dijist...? ¡AGH!

Le quitó con una impresionante rapidez el cristal, dejándola temblorosa en el lugar debido al padecimiento. Sonrió con un grado de maldad al notarla tan vulnerable.

—No seas llorona, te he visto en peores estados.

—Ja... S-Sí, lo he estado..., g-gracias a ti.

—Oh, no me halagues así _petite_... Podría sonrojarme. —bromeó, revoleando hacia atrás el cristal. Llevó la mano hacia su propio rostro y examinó con hambruna aquella ajena sangre en su piel. Ignorando por completo a la paralizada heroína, empezó a lamer su palma, deleitándose con su sangre, sin quitar la mirada de sus intimidados ojos.

Tracer tragó saliva con rudeza por tal indecorosa acción. No solo su exterior se encontraba descontrolado por el daño recibido, ahora también su interior. Estaba en demasía confundida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella mujer la había salvado? ¿Qué quería de ella? Fuera por lo que fuera, no era correcto permanecer un segundo más a su lado. Si continuaba así... la tentación se apropiaría de ella.

Se mordió el labio, impotente —D-Déjame aquí. Después de todo, esos terroristas q-quieren eliminarnos, al igual que ustedes. —La observó de reojo, jadeante, y con la sangre resbalándose por su frente—. Aprovecha la situación y mátame de una buena vez.

Widowmaker alzó ambas cejas, curiosa por su inesperada petición, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Tanto te duele para que desees la muerte?

—No es eso... Solo...

—Así no eres tú, _chérie._

—¡Y así no eres tú tampoco! —Se exasperó, sentándose de golpe. Su cuerpo sintió tan forzado movimiento. Se retorció de dolor, apretando los párpados con ímpetu y cayó de espaldas otra vez contra el suelo. Agitada, tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento de calmar el padecimiento que la recorría, pero no había caso.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El silencio las adornó unos eternos segundos. Widowmaker no perdía de vista el charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo, que iba acrecentándose. Regresó la visión a ella, inexpresiva, y finalmente habló.

—Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas, _ma petite._ ¿Por qué crees que te he salvado?

Tracer no contestó, porque apenas podía hablar, y además no sabía la razón. Solo excusas baratas aparecían en su debilitada mente, que a todo esto, estaba a punto de apagarse.

 _Ya... no tiene sentido averiguarlo._

Pensó, entrecerrando los ojos. Ya no tenía fuerza para luchar contra el inminente desmayo o posible muerte que se avecinaba. Los cerró por completo, resignada. No obstante, un frío tacto sobre su espalda provocó que los abriese lentamente. Sus pupilas se ampliaron al encontrarse recostada sobre el regazo de su enemiga. Ascendió los ojos con cierto sigilo y se topó con una indescifrable sonrisa.

Lena entreabrió los labios varias veces para hablar, pero solo su aliento emanó. Algo en su gesto la congeló.

— _Chérie.._. —Sujetó su rostro con sus heladas manos y lo llevó hasta su pecho. Tracer pestañeó sobre aquella desnuda piel, que se asomaba por ese revelador traje—. Nadie puede matarte más que yo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tú eres... mía. —Reforzó el agarre, hundiéndola más en su pecho—. Solo mía.

—W-Widowma...

—Eres mi presa. —Le sonrió desde lo alto y acarició su cabello por detrás, enredándose en sus mechones—. _Ma précieuse_ _et belle_ _proie_...

Lena se sonrojó. Los latidos en su pecho aumentaron gracias a sus palabras que de puro milagro entendió, pero no fueron los únicos. Juró percibir otros que la acompañaban. Curiosa, colocó la oreja sobre su pálida piel y entonces allí los sintió; unos emocionados pero controlados latidos, regalándole una triste canción.

No estaba en absoluto preparada para soportar tal... extraña confesión. Porque eso es lo que era, una peligrosa confesión. Tenía que cambiar de tema con urgencia.

Todavía sobre su pecho, se animó a sujetar su cintura. Widow bajó la mirada y la observó, ensimismada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los atacaste? ¿Solo porque tú puedes matarme? —preguntó con cierta tristeza. El solo pensar que su único interés era matarla...

Widow ascendió la vista, mientras rodeaba con los brazos la parte baja de su cintura, y detalló los aviones que aún seguían volando en el rojizo cielo. El cuerpo de la más pequeña no hacía más que entumecerse por su inesperado tacto.

—Por eso, y porque también han atacado a nuestra organización. Era mi deber.

La heroína se desprendió con lentitud y contempló como la visión de aquella preciosa mujer volvía lentamente a ella. Ésta última le sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Parece que estaremos trabajando juntas esta vez.

Lena sonrió de soslayo. Esa sola acción generó que la sangre escapase de su comisura.

—N-No creas que estoy feliz por eso.

—Ja... _Idiote._ —Sujetó su mentón y lo elevó hacia ella—. Sí que te estás desangrando, _chérie._ Deberías dejar de hablar, al menos por una vez en tu vida. —murmuró, limpiando su comisura con el pulgar.

Tracer la miró, hipnotizada por su acto y en especial por esos extraños ojos dorados que con el paso de los minutos se mostraban más profundos. Cada vez estaba más confundida, y su némesis no ayudaba a esclarecer sus dudas. No obstante, mucho no podía centrarse en qué le sucedía a esa preciosa mujer; la vida se le estaba escapando.

Largando un pesado suspiro, se permitió descansar la frente otra vez en ese pálido pecho. De alguna extraña forma la tranquilizaba. Widowmaker la contempló, entrecerrando los párpados. Incapaz de evitarlo, desplazó las manos por su pequeña espalda y la acurrucó más en su cuerpo. La fuerte necesidad que tenía por estar cerca de su ser era incomprensible para su calculadora mente.

—¿Dónde está esa rubia que estaba contigo? —susurró contra su oído.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que Mercy estaba conmigo? —respondió en un débil murmullo.

—Dime dónde está. —Elevó la voz, provocando que se achicara en el lugar.

Negó con la cabeza sobre su piel —No lo sé, le dije que fuera a ayudar a las personas heridas.

Widowmaker desvió la mirada con cierta impaciencia —Tú siempre poniendo a los demás antes que a ti... Eso es algo que no puedo entender.

Lena soltó un entrecortada risita —¿P-Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso no estás haciendo lo mismo?

— _Quoi?_

—Estás protegiéndome. No importa la razón..., lo estás haciendo.

Widow abrió los ojos de golpe, impresionada por tal verdad, pero poco tardó en recuperar la compostura. No podía demostrarle que tenía razón, bastante estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Frunció los dedos contra su corto cabello y tironeó de el hacia abajo, generando que su pecoso rostro ascendiera. Quedó a una corta distancia de el, observándola con profundidad. Tracer siguió los continuos movimientos de sus pupilas, con el pecho oprimido. Era como si aquellos ojos quisieran liberar una verdad que su perfecta boca no podía.

Ya no sabía qué pensar sobre ella. De lo único que era consciente, además del dolor en su cuerpo, era que mientras más se chocaba con ella, más comenzaba a pesar su corazón. Y más, muchisímo más, los sentimientos encontrados que la acorralaban sin piedad alguna.

—Iré a buscarla. —dijo de repente, despabilándola.

—¿Qué?

Widowmaker sujetó sus hombros y la recostó sobre el piso. Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar el gancho en su manga.

—Tú quédate aquí.

—Ja, c-como si pudiera ir a algún lado, cariño. —Sonrió con resignación—. Estoy muriendo, por si no t-te diste cuenta.

Su némesis la detalló de reojo, sintiéndose incoherentemente impotente —No lo harás. —Estiró el hilo del gancho y empezó a enredarlo en su pierna—. Ya te lo dije, solo yo puedo matarte.

Lena arrugó el entrecejo —¿Por qué eres tan obstinada con eso?

Widow elevó una traviesa comisura —Porque tienes mi atención puesta en ti.

Silencio y confusión. Si, ella hablaba claramente de asesinarla, como si fuese un mero trofeo. ¿Pero por qué sentía que había algo más significativo detrás de sus palabras?

—¿La traerás para que me ayude? —cuestionó.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Pero... no es necesario. —Tracer clavó los ojos en el suelo, incómoda—. Widow, apenas lo hagas todo cambiará entre nosotras. ¿Lo sabes, no? No podré olvidar que me ayudaste.

Widowmaker giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró con una distante expresión. Lena le mantuvo la mirada unos largos segundos, desafiante. El silencio se había apropiado de ambas. Uno que estaba a punto de romper, pero para su sorpresa, su enemiga decidió hacerlo.

—Entonces deja que lo haga. —contestó por fin.

—¿Huh?

—Deja que cambie.

Tracer se sonrojó por tales palabras. ¿Era consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo?

Su némesis relajó aquella fría expresión que tanto la destacaba y continuó mirándola, como si estuviera esperando bastante expectante porque respondiera.

—Widow, yo... —Se refregó el brazo, esquivando sus penetrantes ojos. Frunció los labios; le costaba responder. Hecho que su acompañante notó. Widowmaker bufó y le dio la espalda.

—De cualquier forma, hay algo que nunca cambiará. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la cornisa—. Tú seguirás siendo mi presa, y te aseguro que algún día te mataré.

—Widow...

—Pero solo por esta vez... —Detuvo los pasos en el borde—... Eliminaré solo por esta vez a tus enemigos. Después de todo, también han atacado a Talon.

Lena se alarmó —¡E-Espera, son demasiados! ¡Te matarán! —exclamó, tratando de incorporarse, pero la sangre escapó del costado de su cuerpo al hacerlo, provocando que se derrumbase contra el suelo de nuevo—. M-Mierda...

Su némesis frunció el ceño al notarla tan herida —No lo harán, sé como lidiar con esto. —Bajó su visor—. Mejor quédate quieta.

—P-Pero...

—Un tiro, un muerto; así de simple. No fallaré.

Tracer levantó el rostro con un esfuerzo sobrehumano —¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Widow detuvo a su pie, que estaba a punto de impulsarse hacia adelante. Lo regresó al suelo y pensante, apretó el puño.

—¿Qué es lo que siempre te ha incentivado a continuar, Tracer? —preguntó, todavía de espaldas a ella.

—... Proteger a la gente.

—Bien, ahora yo también tengo algo que proteger; tú lo dijiste. —Volteó el rostro hacia ella y elevó el visor. Lena se estremeció de pies a cabeza al detallar a sus ojos tan brillantes y determinados—. No fracasaré.

Se perdió en esa penetrante mirada unos instantes más y delineó una frágil sonrisa. Ya no era capaz de llevarle la contraria.

—Asegúrate de regresar. No te lo perdonaré si mueres. —le dijo. Widow sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

—Ja, en tus sueños. La única digna de matarme... —Giró el semblante, perdiendo de vista sus castaños ojos, y bajó el visor otra vez—. Eres tú.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Widowmaker saltó de cabeza y desapareció. Se quedó contemplando la nada misma, preocupada.

—Por favor..., no mueras.

-/-

Widowmaker se balanceaba ágilmente por los edificios, o lo que quedaban de ellos. Su misión; los tres aviones que amenazan la noche. ¿Por qué? Solo porque quería.

Sonrió al pensarlo. Por primera vez sentía que estaba cumpliendo los deseos de su ya, no tan apagada mente.

Lanzó el gancho hacia arriba y lo adhirió a una aeronave cercana. De forma calculadora, se dejó llevar por la succión de éste hasta caer en una de sus alas. Su neutra mirada se alojó en la ventana del avión. Bajó el visor y posicionó el rifle directo al piloto.

— _Je te vois..._

Un tiro exacto se incrustó en la cabeza de ese hombre, provocando que se derrumbase contra el suelo en menos de un segundo. Inmediatamente la aeronave perdió el curso, cayendo en picada. Se aferró con fuerza del metal del ala, para luego soltar de nuevo el gancho y destruir la ventana. Se dejó llevar por el y la atravesó.

Se dirigió con rapidez al volante de la nave. Pero por supuesto, algo la detuvo; oyó a sus espaldas a varias armas recargando. No le resultó extraño; lo extraño sería que no la atacaran.

Dibujó una tenue y lúgubre sonrisa, preparándose para enterrar a sus enemigos. En un veloz movimiento se dio la vuelta, atrapó el rifle en su espalda y apuntó. Con una sola bala atravesó las tres cabezas que la amenazaban que, estúpidas como ellas solas, se habían impulsado hacia su peligrosa persona.

Sin esperar a oír a sus cuerpos caer inertes sobre el suelo, devolvió la atención al mando. Claramente sabía cómo manejar a la perfección un avión. Había sido entrenada de todas las formas posibles. Dolorosas... formas.

Posó la atención en la gran ventana frente a ella y elevó una soberbia comisura.

—Ahí están... —musitó, identificando a las otras tres aeronaves. Tomó el aparato para notificarse con estas y apretó el botón, conectándose con el avión más cercano.

Una opacada voz no tardó en resonar.

—Soldado, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué perdió el control hace un momento?

— _Et voilà!_

—¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué sucede?!

—Ah... Ahí estás —murmuró contra el comunicador con una peligrosa tonada, detallando a la nave más cercana y al hombre dentro de ella, que ya poseía una asustada expresión—. Hm... Me pregunto cuál será el pequeño botoncito que activa la bomba...

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Escuchó con interferencia.

Esbozó una macabra sonrisa, encontrando un botón que era realmente llamativo.

—La pregunta es... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Lo rodeó con el dedo, juguetona—. Pensándolo mejor, no me interesa. _Adieu, monsieur._ —Lo presionó y aquella potente bomba que se encontraba colgada del avión, se disparó hacia la nave que tenía en frente.

Examinó como con una precisa lentitud la bomba se sumía contra la nave y antes de que el estallido la alcanzara, descendió el volante y escapó victoriosamente. Sonrió con un dejo de maldad, complacida por estar cumpliendo a la perfección su misión.

—Quedan dos...

En otra parte de la ciudad, Mercy, vestida de ángel, se encargaba de ayudar a los lesionados habitantes. Para su desgracia, eran muchos.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Los llevaré inmediatamente a un hospital! ¡Por favor, conserven la calma! —Intentaba sosegarlos, mientras curaba sus heridas en el acto.

Sin embargo, un estrepitoso ruido detrás de ella, que sonó a una caída, provocó que se detuviera en seco. Se giró de golpe y sus ojos no tardaron en ampliarse con terror al detallar a la más ferviente asesina de Talon.

—Tú...

Widow puso una mano en su cadera con una confiada mueca de fondo —Veo que no estás muy feliz de verme.

Frunció el entrecejo ante su exagerada persona, y atajó la pistola caducea a su costado.

—Oh, Doc... —Rió en un murmullo—. Eso no es necesario. Te sonará extraño, pero no estoy aquí para pelear.

Achinó los ojos, desconfiada.

—He venido por tu amiguita. Ella no se encuentra bien; y sería un problema para mí que muriera en este momento...

Pestañeó reiteradas veces, asustada.

 _¡Lena...!_

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Caminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas y atrapó el cuello de su ropa con ambas manos— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Widow la analizó un momento, inexpresiva. Su reacción le había parecido en demasía exagerada.

—Te llevaré hasta ella si dejas de hacer tanto escándalo.

—¡Widowmaker...! —refunfuñó entre dientes.

Sonrió, complacida por desesperarla, y se soltó con asco —Así me gusta. Sígueme.

Angela se mordió el borde del labio y pasó la vista a las personas que necesitaban ser atendidas.

—Los heridos...

—Solo tomará un minuto —dijo, agarrando con rudeza su brazo— ¿O acaso dejarás morir a tu querida amiga?

Mercy regresó la vista a ella, enfurecida —¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

—No lo sabes. Tendrás que arriesgarte a creerme, ¿o te queda alguna otra opción, doc?

Presionó las mandíbulas, frustrada. No, no tenía otra maldita opción.

—Bien... Vamos. —Se volteó hacia la gente antes de extender sus alas—. Volveré en poco tiempo, por favor sean pacientes. Ya he curado a los que estaban heridos de muerte, así que despreocúpense y aguarden aquí.

Sin nada más que decir, y dejando algo consternados a los habitantes, despegó y comenzó a seguir a su enemiga, que se columpiaba con velocidad a su lado.

—Espero que sea verdad, porque sino pagarás las consecuencias.

Widowmaker delineó una irónica sonrisa y se la dedicó —Oh..., pero qué miedo.

-/-

—¿Por qué me avisaste? ¿Por qué quieres salvarla?

—¿Y por qué no?

 _¿W-Widow?_

—No evites mi pregunta, Widowmaker. Dime de una buena vez qué estás tramando.

 _¿Angie?_

—Vaya... Parece que realmente te gusta proteger a tu amiguita. O será qué... ¿Hay otro interés que tienes por ella?

—¿Huh? Tonterías. Veo que perdiste la capacidad de identificar los tipos de cariño.

—Hm... ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—La hay. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es una de mis mejores amigas..., pero jamás pensaría en ella de una manera romántica.

—... ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Simplemente las cosas son así. No puedes obligar al corazón. ¿Y por qué demonios estamos hablando de esto?

—... No te entiendo.

—Ja... ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Es imposible, tú ya has dejado de ser Amél...

—¿Qué has dicho?

—... Olvídalo.

—Repítelo, _imbécile_. O juro que las acabaré a las dos aquí mismo.

—No lo harás.

—Hm... Tan segura, ¿qué te hace estarlo? Resultaste ser más egocéntrica de lo que creí, doc.

—Me trajiste aquí para curarla, ¿por qué la matarías?

 _¿Qué... mierda está pasando?_

Pensó Lena, entreabriendo los ojos. Esas voces que solo escuchaba en un eco fueron las culpables de su despertar. Lo primero que su nublosa vista divisó fue el angelical rostro de su fiel compañera. Fue incapaz de no sonreír, aliviada.

—Angie...

La nombrada le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su rostro de una maternal manera —Cariño, ¿estás mejor?

Asintió con debilidad —Mucho mejor, supongo que has hecho uno de tus milagros otra vez.

—Supones bien, pero... —Titubeó y pasó la vista a la hermosa mujer a su lado, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con una seria mueca—. Widowmaker fue la que te salvó. Ella me avisó que estabas aquí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué...? ¿Lo sabías? —La miró, casi con la mandíbula por el suelo— ¿Tú la enviaste por ayuda?

Negó la cabeza con tranquilidad, sin borrar su sonrisa —Ella decidió salvarme por sí sola, ¿no? —Derivó la mirada a ella. Widow desvió la visión, sin decir palabra alguna. Mercy intercaló los ojos entre ellas una y otra vez, sin comprender.

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

—Nada. —contestaron al unísono, activando todavía más su inquietud.

Angela suspiró con un visible agotamiento —Como sea, cariño, después me explicarás. Debo ir a ayudar a la gente que aún está herida, ¿me esperas aquí? —Acarició su cabeza, a lo que Lena asintió—. Descansa mientras tanto.

—Gracias, Angie.

La rubia le sonrió y extendió sus magnificas alas. Flexionó las rodillas y salió despedida a una gran velocidad, no sin antes lanzarle una asesina mirada a su enemiga. Ambas observaron su ida. Una sin expresión alguna, y la otra con sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Cariño? —Cortó el silencio Widow. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, que se encontraba sentada contra un paredón. Tracer sonrió de soslayo.

—Sí... cariño.

Detuvo los pies frente a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura —¿Por qué te llama así?

Lena ascendió una burlona ceja —¿Te molesta?

—¿Molestar? —repitió, riendo en un murmullo—. Creo haberte dicho que no sé lo que es eso.

—Quizás simplemente no eres consciente de esa emoción, pero eso no significa que no la tengas. —Se animó a decir, para posteriormente preguntarse el porqué dijo tremenda estupidez. Los furiosos ojos de su némesis confirmaron que había hablado de más.

Widowmaker estampó la mano al costado de su cabeza de un brutal modo. Lena tembló en el lugar, tragando saliva con rudeza.

—¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta o qué?

Tracer, rogando porque sus ojos no revelaran el miedo que ahora tenía, contempló los suyos con un intento de firmeza; solo halló frialdad, pero también... algo diferente. Había algo diferente en ellos que no podía descifrar.

Algo que le dio esperanza.

—Solo digo... que no estás familiarizada con esa emoción, a mi parecer.

Su némesis frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento acercó el rostro al suyo, quedando a peligrosa distancia. Tan peligrosa, que Lena podía sentir su fría respiración sobre sus labios.

—¿Que estás diciendo, _petite_? ¿Quieres hacer enojar a tu salvadora? —cuestionó con una grave tonalidad. La heroína tragó saliva de nuevo, y en esta ocasión le costó más.

—E-Ella ya tiene dueña, si eso es lo que te preocupa. —Tentó a la suerte y siguió provocándola. No sabía con exactitud el porqué, pero intuía que de ese modo podría llegar a aflojarla.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupada por eso?

—Pero tú...

Widow bufó y la miró con frialdad —Me estás desquiciando _, ma petite_. Solo he salvado tu vida porque, como te dije antes, solo yo tengo el derecho de arrebatártela.

Los párpados de Lena decayeron, afligidos —Oh...

—¿Oh? —repitió, acortando más la distancia— ¿Oh, qué? —preguntó.

Mientras esperaba a que Lena respondiera, su vista, traicionera, se deslizó desde sus ojos hasta sus carnosos labios. Se relamió los suyos al divisar esa carnosa y rosada boca. Era demasiado peligroso seguir detallándola, así que volvió a sus castaños ojos y se topó con una honesta pero dudosa mirada.

Eso resultó aún más peligroso. Porque al contemplarla su pecho empezó a doler; cosa que ya no le sorprendió. Menos todavía la jaqueca que también se estaba atreviendo a invadirla.

 _Otra vez... esta maldita sensación._

Pensó, irritada. No obstante, algo detuvo a sus pensamientos en seco; un cálido y agitado aire comenzando a acariciar su helada piel. Ascendió con lentitud la visión, que había decaído con tal de escapar de esa dulce mirada, y la examinó. Su corazón le golpeó, apresurado, al advertir como la heroína respiraba entrecortadamente y por poco y tiritaba en el lugar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos trataban de evitarla a toda costa, moviéndose en diagonales direcciones.

En otras palabras, sabía bien lo que estaba sucediéndole. Algo que a ella misma también le estaba transitando por su cuerpo, y no creía poder esconderlo por mucho más tiempo.

Una excitante sensación.

—Hm... ¿Y esto? —Llevó las manos a su acalorado rostro y lo sujetó— ¿Qué pasa, _chérie_? ¿Quieres besarme?

La nombrada negó entre su agarre, ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—¿Ah, _non_? _Vraiment?_

—Basta... —Ladeó el semblante con tal de evitarla, pero eso no fue suficiente para escapar de aquellas azuladas manos que ahora la aprisionaban. Widow la giró hacia ella otra vez, obligándola a mirarla de frente.

—¿Por qué estás tan agitada? —susurró, aproximándose más. Sus alientos chocaron.

—No lo estoy...

—Pensé que tus heridas ya estaban curadas. ¿Todavía te duelen, o será qué...? —Sonrió de un fingido e inocente modo—. Hmm... ¿Por qué más podría ser?

Tracer bajó la cabeza con el aire notablemente fuera de sí. No soportaba la cercanía de Widowmaker, se estaba volviendo condenadamente loca.

Quería sus malditos labios con desesperación.

—Dime... _petite_. —insistió, delineando su mandíbula con las yemas hasta levantar su mentón. Lena ascendió el rostro con lentitud; Widow se tuvo que sostener el pecho por el dolor que la asaltó gracias a esos ojos que ahora se mostraban en demasía apagados y lujuriosos. Sus latidos se estaban saliendo de control.

Se perdió en ellos, mientras su interior se retorcía, ansiando liberar a sus reprimidos deseos. Ansiando tocarla.

—Ah... _chérie_ , no me mires así. —Se mordió el borde del labio, tentada por tal perfecta imagen—. Me harás cometer un grave error. Un delicioso... error...

La heroína la estaba desarmando en más de un sentido. Tenía que controlarse con urgencia. Pero un lado de ella no deseaba hacerlo; no deseaba controlarse más. Lo único que quería... Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era...

—¿Por qué... haces esto? —musitó Tracer con debilidad, dejándose llevar por esas palmas que ahora la estaban impulsando hacia su boca.

—¿Y por qué tú me provocas esto? —Se defendió con una voz más ronca de lo normal—. Si me lo dices, me iré en este momento y te dejaré en paz. Pero si no lo haces..., no me haré responsable de las consecuencias.

Solo el silencio le respondió. La pequeña no era capaz de contestar por obvias razones; no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba generando a Widowmaker. Poco tiempo tenía para averiguarlo; ella misma estaba en medio de una ardua batalla contra su cordura, que le decía que huyera en ese mismo instante; que lo que estaba por hacer era completamente incorrecto, y porqué no, una locura.

No obstante, la realidad era otra; no quería alejarse. Y su propio cuerpo se lo estaba demostrando. Sus pecosas mejillas ardían; su estómago se oprimía, ansioso. Su mente se estaba apagando. En lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía que probar el néctar de aquellos pálidos labios a toda costa. Moriría si no lo hacía.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo... —La despertó la voz de Widow. Pestañeó reiteradas veces, solo para lograr enfocar mejor como su enemiga inclinaba el rostro hacia ella y rozaba sus labios con suavidad. Una entusiasta electricidad la recorrió solo por esa leve caricia—. Última oportunidad...

Lena se inclinó también, buscando inconscientemente más el contacto, pero Widowmaker se alejaba en cada ocasión. Estaba jugando con ella. Y tal juego la estaba exasperando a un grado que no creía poder tolerar por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró placenteramente, enredando los dedos en su cabello— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —finalizó, lamiendo su propio labio superior de un sugerente modo.

Tracer tomó aire con rudeza y eso fue todo. Esa imagen la desconectó de su racionalidad.

En un arranque sujetó la ropa de su cuello —Esta. —La impulsó hacia ella y por fin destruyó la distancia que restaba entre sus labios.

Widowmaker ahogó un placentero jadeo en su interior por la perfecta respuesta que le brindó, y no tardó en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar de una apasionada manera. La besaba con ímpetu, con furia.

La deseaba tanto..., tanto..., que su mente no podía procesar tal información. Era incoherente. Ella... una fría asesina, sintiéndose tan atraída por alguien. Por alguien que debía asesinar...

Con el aire fuera de sí, entreabrió los labios y se encontró con la anhelada lengua de la heroína, que la recibió encantada. Ambas se rozaron y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, enredándose de un perfecto modo. Los sonidos de aquellas colisiones, sumado a sus respiraciones precipitadas, drenaron a la agente de Talon de una emoción incontrolable.

Quería más... Deseaba conocer más a aquella persona.

Sujetó el rostro de Lena con cierta rudeza y navegó la boca por la suya. Succionó su labio superior y se desplazó hacia el inferior, solo para regalarle una incitante mordida. Lo atrajo hacia ella con los dientes, mientras entreabría los ojos y se deleitaba con su sonrojado y excitado semblante.

Un pequeño pero sugestivo jadeo que emanó Tracer, terminó por desmoronarla. Su corazón no podía estar más precipitado. Era incapaz de evitar el dolor que le provocaba, pero extrañamente el placer que estaba experimentando por primera vez lograba apaciguarlo, creando una perfecta mezcla de padecimiento y excitación.

 _Ah... Tan deliciosa._

Su mano perdió el control. Sujetó su nuca y la apegó lo más que podía contra su boca, exhalando con fuerza el aire en el acto.

—W-Widow... —La oyó dentro de su cavidad.

La nombrada, olvidando la poca lucidez que le quedaba, se separó un poco y atajó sus hombros.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —cuestionó en un áspero jadeo. Lena, agitada, entreabrió los labios una y otra vez con intenciones de responder, pero apenas pudo modular incoherentes sonidos. Estaba tardando demasiado, y eso desquició a su némesis. Volvió a presionar su boca con fuerza y la degustó unos largos segundos que le quitaron el aire. Se desprendió de nuevo y la contempló con la mirada oscurecida—. Por favor, dime que puedes...

El placer estaba tomando el mando de su calculadora mente. Tracer pestañeó varias veces, tratando de hacer razonar a la suya propia.

—¿Q-Qué?

— _Merde..._

—¿Widowmaker? ¿Qué estás...? ¡E-Espera! —No pudo terminar la frase; un desesperado agarre la puso de pie y la dio vuelta, estrellándola de frente contra la pared— ¡P-Para... Ah! —jadeó al sentir sus fríos labios comenzar a recorrer su cuello—. Widow...

—Veo que ya puedes ponerte de pie —musitó contra su oído, para luego lamer el borde de este con hambruna—. Eso significa que ahora puedo abusar de ti.

—D-Detente... Esto ya es... demasiado.

Sus palabras carecían de significado para su némesis. Su mente se encontraba colapsada, solo estaba siendo guiada por sus deseos; lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia. No estaba acostumbrada a perder el control, por ende, justamente no sabía cómo controlar tal desenfreno.

—No..., no voy a detenerme. —Se limitó a contestar, mientras su traviesa mano rodeaba aquella esbelta cintura y empezaba a recorrer su bien formado abdomen, elevándose por el—. Te lo advertí, ¿no? Te dije que si volvías a molestarme, no me limitaría en pedirte permiso.

—¡Y-Yo no te molesté! ¡Tú apareciste de la nada!

Sus dedos ascendieron hasta atajar uno de sus deliciosos pechos. Guiada por el momento, frunció la palma contra el y comenzó a masajearlo en círculos, generando que ahogara un quejido.

—Estabas en mi camino, eso cuenta como molestia.

Tracer refregó la frente contra la pared. Unos sofocados gemidos se estaban atreviendo a desobedecerla. Widow, al escucharla, sonrió de lado, regocijada.

—El que avisa no traiciona, _petite_... —susurró, mordiendo su lóbulo. Se desprendió de el y entreabrió los labios, asomando la lengua por ellos. Empezó a recorrer su cuello con ella; mordiéndolo, succionándolo, dejando su querida marca en el.

Tracer cerró los ojos con fuerza por tales sensaciones, pero más los presionó cuando sintió como su mano libre comenzaba a recorrer su vientre hacia abajo de una peligrosa manera. Conocía sus intenciones, y no era para nada correcto lo que estaba por pasar.

—¡N-No soy tu juguete, "chérie"! ¡Así que deja de jugar conmigo!

Trató de desprenderse de sus brazos, pero un fuerte agarre en su abdomen se lo impidió.

— _Oh là là_ , ese acento no está nada mal...

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te dije que no soy tu jugue...!

—¿Juguete? —La cortó, lamiendo la curva de su cuello, para luego succionarlo con fervor. Al despegar los labios, un claro rastro de su libido quedó inmerso en su pecosa piel—. No sabes lo que dices, _petite..._

—Ah... —gimió Lena, al percibir a su mano empujando su vientre contra ella, provocando que su trasero chocase contra sus simétricas siluetas.

—Tengo muchos juguetes _, chérie._ Pero tú no eres uno de ellos, lamentablemente...

Aquella última palabra quedó retumbando en su atareada mente.

—¿L-Lamentablemente? ¿Qué quieres dec...? —Otro atrevido movimiento de su parte impidió que continuase, o mejor dicho, provocó que suplantara sus palabras por un ahogado jadeo.

Estampó las manos contra la pared en un intento de sostenerse, o de calmarse. Ya no lo sabía. Aunque sí conocía a la culpable de su exasperación. Widowmaker la apegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, y en consecuencia, pudo llegar percibir más que solo su exterior. Tragó saliva con dificultad, en demasía tentada por esa zona tan delicada que la estaba apoyando.

—Oh, cielos, sí que tienes... unas tremendas caderas. —dijo, por no decir otra cosa. Otra... vergonzosa cosa.

Widow rió por lo bajo —¿Quieres sentirlas más? —inquirió con sensualidad, mientras atrapaba su cintura en el acto. Se impulsó hacia ella y sumió su delantera contra su trasero de una indecorosa manera. Tracer se sobresaltó.

—N-No... Creo que estoy sintiendo otra cosa...

— _Je sais._

—¡Deja de bromear!

—Oh, _petite_... Ojalá esto fuera solo una broma. —Atrapó su mentón y giró su rostro hacia ella—. Ojalá no estuviera... tan perdida aquí.

—¿W-Widow?

La nombrada la besó y no tardó en enredarse con su lengua. Sujetó con fuerza su mejilla, mientras comenzaba a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás sobre su cuerpo de un lento y sugestivo modo, generando que ese tentador roce se transformara en un perdición para la heroína, pero también para su némesis.

—Mh... —Escuchó a Widowmaker jadear en su interior, al mismo tiempo que percibía como esa traviesa mano seguía bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Presionó con la palma su intimidad, y como si allí estuviera el interruptor de la sensatez de Tracer, se apartó de su rostro, agitada.

Con un inmenso esfuerzo y por completo ruborizada, se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó. Sin embargo, poco pudo mantenerle la mirada cuando aquellos dorados ojos que la observaban tan fervientemente la poseyeron.

—Te dije que estoy viendo a alguien... —dijo en un hilo de voz en un vago intento de detener esa locura. Widowmaker alzó ambas cejas con una fingida sorpresa.

—Eso no me interesa. Además, —Dio un paso adelante, generando que Lena diera uno atrás. Mucho no pudo hacer; estaba acorralada contra la pared—, esa pelirroja no es para ti.

—¿Q-Qué? —Su labio inferior se desprendió— ¿La conoces? —cuestionó con un transparente temor.

Su adversaria bufó. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

—¿Eres experta en destruir el ambiente o qué? Hablando de tu noviecita en este momento...

—No es mi novia...

—¿Ah, sí? —Elevó una desconfiada ceja y estampó las manos a los costados de su cabeza— ¿Y entonces qué es?

La heroína la admiró desde lo bajo; la diferencia de altura era considerable. ¿Cómo demonios iba a huir de aquella seductora y preciosa mujer? Siquiera sabía si huir o dejarse llevar. Solo una cosa sabía; no quería hacer eso con ella sin saber la verdad.

La verdad de sus emociones.

Widow inclinó el rostro y atajó su mentón.

—Dímelo. Si crees que ella es mejor que yo, estás muy equivocada —musitó, acercándose a su oído—. Yo podría hacerte acabar mil veces más que ella, _chérie._

Los colores subieron por su pecoso rostro sin piedad alguna. Y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, posiblemente a los gritos, el sonido de una aeronave aproximándose las interrumpió. Widowmaker volteó el semblante hacia atrás, indiferente pero también desanimada. Tracer se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—Talon... ¿Te han venido a buscar?

—Eso parece ser. No lo esperaba. —Quitó la mano de la pared y estiró su larga coleta—. Pero que desgracia... Justo cuando estaba a punto de violarte.

El rubor que ahora inundó a sus pecosas mejillas ardió tanto, que juró que se incendiaria en ese preciso instante. Widowmaker volvió su distante visión a ella.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, _petite._ Y la próxima vez no escaparás. Te haré mía, y luego... —Elevó la comisura, acrecentando su confusión—. Te mataré.

Tracer descendió la visión y suspiró —Estoy cansada de escucharte decir eso, si de verdad quisieras matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no sabes nada de mí? Deja de tratar de analizarme.

Lena apretó los puños con la impotencia en aumento. No iba a permitir que se burlara de ella; al menos eso no lo iba a permitir. No cuando ya se burló lo suficiente casi abusando de su persona. O eso quería creer..., que fue un abuso. De esa forma su mente se tranquilizaba un poco, pero su corazón latiendo con prisa contradecía bastante esa idea. No podía mentirse, ella misma la besó, ella misma quería continuar aquello. Sin embargo, no solo por algo físico, y ahí radicaba el problema. Hubiese dado el mensaje equivocado si aceptaba tal privilegiada invitación sin oponer resistencia.

Tomó aire, y se animó a enfrentarla —¿Y qué pasaría si sigo haciéndolo?

Su némesis la contempló unos largos segundos, dejándola en suspenso.

—Hm... —Puso un dedo en su mentón, falsamente pensativa—. No revelaré la sorpresa, pero puedo darte un adelanto.

—¿Huh?

Le sonrió, descarada, y tomándola desprevenida, se agachó y bajó con rapidez sus pantalones junto con su prenda intima. Tracer ahogó un grito.

—Un regalito de mi parte. —atinó a decir, reprimiendo una carcajada.

La heroína se observó desnuda y se cubrió la entrepierna con ambas manos, estupefacta.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —Levantó la vista dispuesta a golpearla, pero Widow ya se encontraba enganchada de la nave gracias al gancho, sin dignarse a borrar esa burlona sonrisa que ahora tenía plasmada en los labios.

Paralizada, contempló desde lo bajo como su enemiga le regalaba un beso con la mano y se columpiaba de una infantil manera, girando sobre su propio eje. Claramente estaba burlándose de ella.

Ese comportamiento que no la destacaba para nada la desconcertó.

— _Au revoir, ma chérie._

Escuchó en un eco. Chocó los dientes, nerviosa.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en culo?! —gritó, detallando como la saludaba con inocencia.

¿Así que quería jugar sucio? Bien, eso mismo iba a obtener; una respuesta sucia.

Lena se dio la vuelta y le mostró su trasero, palmeándoselo en la acción —¡Y yo te regalo mi gran sonrisa, cielito!

Widowmaker la observó desde lo alto, perpleja, y se llevó la mano a la boca en un intento de contener una nueva emoción que no parecía poder apaciguarse.

Y en efecto, no pudo apaciguarla. Tracer volteó hacia ella con una triunfante sonrisa, pero cuando divisó y escuchó a la perfección la delicada carcajada de su némesis, esa sonrisa de a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que su mandíbula se desencajó.

¿La fiel soldado de Talon estaba riendo?

 _Linda..._

Pensó, perdida en su figura que cada vez se hacía más pequeña. Contrario a tal panorama, la alegría en su pecho solo atinaba a crecer. Suspiró, sin quitar su satisfecho gesto.

—Caramba... Quién iba a creer que tuviera una sonrisa tan hermosa.

 _Acaso... ¿Esa es la verdadera Widowmaker? Porque si lo es... temo que mi corazón no pueda soportarlo, mejor dicho..., temo que no pueda seguir resistiéndome a ella. Y hablando de resistir... ¡¿Qué mierda pasó entre nosotras hace unos minutos?!_

Un fresco vientito acarició su retaguardia, haciéndola temblar en su lugar.

—¡Oh, frío! —Levantó sus pantalones con torpeza, inflando los cachetes—. Me las pagarás... Widow.

Eso dijo, no obstante, fue incapaz de borrar su sonrisa al deletrear aquellas palabras. Sus sentimientos definitivamente estaban yendo más allá de lo comprensible. Pero no era la única que estaba sintiendo de más.

Para nada lo era.

* * *

¡Capitulo 4 entregado!

Rebe: Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando :) Besos!

Esotero123: Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste :) Tenía una gran necesidad de incluir un poquito de Pharmercy jaja no lo pude evitar. Besos!

Zucukaka: Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste la historia! :) Espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue. Besos!


	5. Controlada

**Controlada**

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la nave dos soldados se posicionaron a sus costados y le sujetaron los brazos, inmovilizándola. Intercaló la vista entre ellos, manteniendo la calma.

—¿A qué se debe este honor, caballeros? —comenzó a decir con una sensual pero burlona tonada—. Si hubiese sabido que iban a pasar por mí, me hubiera arreglado...

Uno de los hombres frunció el ceño.

—Estará bajo nuestra custodia por unos días.

—Hm... —Lo observó de soslayo, estrechando la mirada— ¿Y por qué tal privilegio?

—Por sospecha de asesinato dentro del cuartel.

—¿Asesinato? —Elevó una socarrona ceja— ¿Cuál de todos?

—No se haga la tonta, soldado. —Reforzó el agarre en su brazo—. Me refiero al asesinato de los doctores Antony y Brandon.

—Oh... ¿Han sido asesinados? Pero qué triste noticia...

Ambos la miraron con una clara desconfianza. Widow sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos, apacible.

—Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no tengo nada que ver con ello. Así que si fueran tan amables de...

—Solo seguimos órdenes. —La cortó el de su derecha—. Diga lo que diga, no podrá evitar su juicio.

Widowmaker sofocó una pequeña risita y deslizó los ojos hacia él.

—Entiendo lo que es seguir ordenes, así que no me resistiré —empezó a decir, acercándose a su oído con lentitud—. Pueden hacer lo que quieran... conmigo. —enfatizó aquello último de una incitante manera que provocó que tragara saliva con rudeza.

Era obvio que la agente especial los estaba tentando.

Widow rió por lo bajo al notar cómo sus nervios iban en aumento, lo cual se notaba en su enrojecido rostro, y aprovechando tal cosa continuó.

—¿Puedo saber al menos quién se atrevió a culparme? —inquirió. El soldado de su izquierda la observó de reojo unos segundos; su vista no tardó en estacionarse en su pecho, dónde esa pálida piel quedaba al descubierto por ese revelador traje.

—Usted sabe bien quién.

—Hm... —Ladeó el rostro hacia el costado falsamente pensante—. Tengo una cierta suposición, pero no sé si será correcta...

—... El jefe nos ordenó atraparla. —respondió el de su derecha, que parecía el más impaciente por su presencia.

—Oh... ¿Me llevarán con él, entonces? —atinó a decir, aproximando los labios y rozando el aliento en su cuello. El soldado se estremeció ante el abstracto pero insinuante contacto.

—D-Debemos encerrarla antes de eso, su veredicto se decidirá después.

—¿Es eso... realmente necesario? —continuó, deslizando la mano hacia abajo por el abdomen del paralizado hombre. Se detuvo antes de llegar a un lugar en demasía delicado—. Llévenme directo con el jefe. Tengo unas cositas que hablar con él.

El soldado, perdiendo la cordura, posó la mirada en ella con hambruna.

—Tendrá que pagar un precio si eso es lo que desea. —contestó esbozando una traicionera sonrisa. Widowmaker sonrió de soslayo y soltó unas cortas risitas.

—Heh, _hommes_. De verdad me hacen reflexionar, caballeros.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Su especie es tan baja que hasta me hace sentir vergüenza ajena. —continuó, arrogante.

El soldado de la derecha arrugó el entrecejo, enfurecido.

—¡Eres una...! —Llevó el puño hacia atrás decidido a golpearla, pero la agente, aprovechando que la liberó, atinó a soltarse y se agachó con rapidez— ¡Hey!

— _Tais-toi!_ —Los silenció y en un acto que los dejó completamente perplejos, atajó su cintura y apegó la mejilla a su abdomen con una maligna sonrisa de fondo—. Esto es lo que desea... ¿ _non, monsieur?_ —cuestionó con una ronca voz, y empezó a refregarse lentamente por su vientre de arriba hacia abajo.

El hombre no respondió, tan solo pudo clavar su ahora lujuriosa mirada en la mano que le estaba proporcionando placenteras caricias en la entrepierna.

—Vaya, se está despertando... —musitó, provocando que el soldado tiritase—. Tan precipitado... _Pathétique._

Al contrario de sus compañeros, que parecían estar disfrutando del show, su mente se encontraba dominada por la ira. Solo pensamientos asesinos la invadían, y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por ellos.

Riendo en un malicioso murmullo, descendió la palma por su pelvis y comenzó a rozar sobre su pantalón aquel ya no tan pequeño bulto que la estaba saludando. Su sonrisa decayó de golpe, transformándose en una asqueada mueca.

—No te lo perdonaré... No perdonaré tal insolencia. —Desvió la mirada hacia el otro soldado, que se encontraba sonrojado a su lado—. Ni a ti tampoco. Criaturas como ustedes no deberían existir.

—¿Q-Qué está diciendo?

Sus dorados ojos declinaron hasta quedar estacionados en un pequeño cuchillo que el hombre llevaba escondido en el elástico del pantalón. Ascendió la comisura, triunfante, y en un manotazo se lo robó.

—¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme es...!

Se detuvo en seco cuando aquella punzante arma le apuntó directamente a ese sector tan sensible que antes estaba siendo acariciado. El soldado abrió los ojos de par en par y ahí quedó, horrorizado.

—Me pregunto... —comenzó a decir Widow, deslizando hacia el costado el cuchillo por la bragueta, dejando un importante tajo cerca de su debilidad—. Si los mató aquí y derribo este avión, ¿qué me impedirá decir que los atacaron los otros terroristas y que yo no tuve nada que ver?

—N-No...

El soldado apretó las mandíbulas, divisando como su piel lentamente empezaba a ser cortada. Sus pupilas se ampliaron; abrió la boca y desgarró un grito, mientras su compañero daba unos asustados pasos hacia atrás.

Widowmaker sonrió, ensombrecida. Esa masacre que se avecinaba iba a ser una delicia.

— _Imbécile_ , no gastes tu último aliento —susurró, relamiéndose los labios—. Todos morirán aquí.

-/-

—¿Lena?

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿A mí?

Mercy ascendió una desaprobada ceja y emanó un pesado suspiro.

—Has estado perdida en tus pensamientos desde que pasé a buscarte, ¿sucedió algo?

La heroína se aferró más a su cuello y pasó la visión al frente; detalló la gran cuidad desde lo alto. Angela la tenía en brazos y volaba a una velocidad media, directo hacia el cuartel de Winston.

—No es nada... ¿Pudiste ayudar a los ciudadanos?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le sonrió, orgullosa. Tracer apagó los párpados, serena.

—Tienes razón. Ni debí molestarme en preguntar. —dijo en un frágil hilo de voz.

Mercy desdibujó su sonrisa. Era un hecho que algo le pasaba a su amiga, y lamentablemente creía saber la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

—Lena, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hoy?

—¿Huh?

—No la hagas sufrir.

Tracer pestañeó, desorientada —¿...Qué?

—Si estás indecisa, díselo. Dile a Emily la verdad.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiéndose acorralada. ¿Cuánto sabía su amiga de los encontrados sentimientos que la agobiaban?

—Mientras más lo atrases, más sufrirá. —agregó.

Tenía razón. Mercy se destacaba no solo en el ámbito medicinal, sino también en el psicológico. Nada podía escapar de sus empáticos ojos.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando entre Widowmaker y tú..., pero por favor, recuerda que ella es nuestra enemiga.

Lena apegó los hombros al cuello, frunciendo el ceño.

—Una enemiga que salvó mi vida.

—Y que también trató de arrebatártela varias veces.

—Lo sé, pero... —Cerró los puños, frustrada. Frustrada porque no podía entender a su querida némesis y menos a ella misma—. Pero, no lo sé... ¡Mierda! —Se revolvió histéricamente entre sus brazos, dejando pasmada a su amiga— ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza! ¡No sé por qué hace todo esto! ¡Siquiera sé qué es lo qué me pasa a mí!

—Lena...

—¡Nunca me da una puta respuesta! Siento que solo está jugando conmigo...

Angela la miró, compasiva, y acarició su cabeza.

—Quizás... todo forma parte de su plan.

Tracer regresó los ojos a ella con cierta inquietud y se perdió unos momentos en sus rubios cabellos que se mecían contra el viendo, dándole una aire celestial.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé que no te gustará escuchar esto, pero... ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de que podría estar engañándote? Es decir, tú eres una de las más fervientes rivales de Talon, nunca han podido derrotarte.

—¿...Y?

—Tal vez ésta es su nueva estrategia, lograr que caigas a sus pies y luego...

—¿Ja? ¡¿Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para caer en eso?! —la interrumpió de golpe, atajando su rostro y girándolo hacia ella. Mercy pestañeó, sorprendida por esa actitud que en nada la caracterizaba.

—¡N-No! No es eso lo que quería decir.

—¡Debes creerme, Mercy! ¡Ella está cambiando! No sé porqué, pero... —titubeó—. Hay algo diferente en ella..., algo que no puedo explicar.

Angela le mantuvo esa determinada mirada unos segundos y suspiró con resignación.

—Oh, no. De verdad... Tú estás...

—¿Yo estoy... qué?

Bufó de nuevo, impacientándola —¿Siempre tienes que fijarte en las chicas malas? ¿Tienes un fetiche o qué?

Lena se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza cual cachorrito castigado.

—Parece que no tengo remedio...

—No, claramente no lo tienes. Aunque si lo pienso bien..., no soy quién para juzgarte.

—¿Huh? —Levantó la cabeza— ¿Pharah es una chica mala?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las emblanquecidas mejillas de Angela al escucharla.

—No, solo... es complicada. —Derivó la vista al cielo, pensante— ¿Pero, acaso no son las chicas malas complicadas? Si lo ves desde ese ángulo, tiene sentido. Fareeha también ha tenido sus deslices. Sabes bien que muchas veces se deja llevar y olvida que la justicia es diferente al deber.

—Hm... ¿Es por eso que te decidiste por Genji?

Sus pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas, incrédulas.

—¿Genji? —Regresó la vista a ella, estupefacta— ¿Estás loca?

—¿No es así?

—¡No!

—Pero has estado escribiéndole cartas.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pensé que...

—No, no, no. —Negó con la cabeza por poco e indignada—. Pensaste mal. Solo somos amigos.

Tracer arqueó una traviesa ceja y le sonrió.

—Sabes que él no te quiere solo como una amiga... Y creo que Pharah piensa igual.

—Le dejé claro a Genji nuestro tipo de relación, no tendría porqué pensar así. Y hablando de dejar claro... —Clavó sus celestes ojos en los suyos—. A eso me refería cuando te dije que hablaras con Emily. Deja las cosas claras de una buena vez.

Lena bajó la mirada, acobardada.

—Sabes bien que tengo razón —dijo, desviando el rostro—. Te he visto... Vi como mirabas a Widowmaker. Hacía mucho que no veía ese brillo en tus ojos... —continuó, tornando la voz nostálgica—. Desde aquella vez, si mal no recuerdo.

Tracer la contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál vez?

—... ¿Aún no lo recuerdas? —empezó a decir, evitando sus ojos. Lena juró notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Fue hace bastante tiempo, y muchas cosas pasaron luego de eso.

La castaña hizo una confundida mueca. No entendía para nada sus palabras.

—Angie, no sé de qué estás hablando.

La nombrada giró el rostro hacia ella, dudosa.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas... a esa bailarina con la que te obsesionaste?

-/-

Sus pasos resonaban firmemente sobre el suelo de la corporación de Talon. Segura; rígida, sin siquiera parpadear, atravesó todos los pasillos.

No podía mostrarse inquieta. Había estrellado un avión de su propia organización, matando a todos los soldados dentro. Pero todo fue culpa de los terroristas; ese sería su discurso, y con suerte le salvaría el pellejo.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, confusa.

 _¿Qué merde estoy haciendo?_

Su vida estaba dando un importante giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Todo de pronto parecía ponerse en su contra, y aquello no le agradaba para nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir esa molesta incertidumbre alojada en el pecho, no podía borrar la tenue sonrisa que adornaba a sus labios.

Era imposible no recordar como su contrincante le mostró el trasero de una burlona manera, despertando su risa por primera vez. Una verdadera risa que muy lejos estaba de la maligna que solía emanar.

Su infantil sonrisa; esas pecas que rodean su rostro, su pequeño y agraciado cuerpo, sus honestos ojos, sus... carnosos labios, que por fin pudo lograr explorar como hacía tiempo quería.

Tragando saliva, se rozó los suyos con las yemas.

Sí, hacía tiempo la anhelaba, y acababa de descubrirlo. Desconocía el propio deseo que tenía por ella. En el pasado era consciente de su belleza, de que pudo haberle generado cierta curiosidad... No obstante, al hacer contacto con su cuerpo esa curiosidad se transformó en un deseo irremediable. Era como si hubiese estado años reprimiendo las ganas de tocarla.

Pero lo más preocupante no era su deseo sexual, sino que la heroína estaba cavando mucho más profundo dentro de su ser, llegando a lugares nunca explorados que parecían en demasía sensibles y peligrosos.

 _Mis emociones... están despertando, y esa maldita fille se está metiendo con ellas._

Todo la estaba destruyendo y al mismo tiempo reconstruyendo, desatando nuevas sensaciones en su interior. Sensaciones que inesperadamente le hacían sentir bien a su mente, contrario a su cuerpo, que cada vez más se retorcía de dolor por solo estar a su lado.

—Vaya... Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Se detuvo en seco y levantó el semblante automáticamente; una joven morena cruzada de brazos y apoyada sobre la pared de un pasillo la recibió. Widowmaker comenzó a deshacer su pequeña sonrisa, mientras la de su compañera aumentaba.

—¿Tú?, ¿sonriendo?

No contestó, solo atinó a seguir su camino. Sin embargo, un forcejeo en su brazo la detuvo otra vez.

—Amiga, no me ignores. —Elevó una divertida ceja—. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿así me recibes?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sombra? —cuestionó, estrechando la mirada.

—¿Qué hay con ese tono? ¿Estás enojada porque te enganché sonriendo? —Se burló—. No tiene nada de malo, solo me sorprendí. Es algo inusual, ya sabes... Como no puedes sentir emociones.

Su pecho se apretó al escucharla, inseguro. No obstante, su neutro semblante no se inmutó. En especial al caer en la cuenta de que la muchacha frente a ella era una de las mejores hackers del mundo. Seguramente conocía todo su borrado historial.

—Siempre pareces un robotito, obedeciendo órdenes y blah blah... —continuó, negando la cabeza con una socarrona sonrisa. Widow le lanzó una asesina mirada y se soltó con rudeza.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó, arrugando la frente.

—Tranquila amiga, ¡ningún problema! Estoy feliz por ti...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió, y ya no de una amena forma. Sombra analizó sus largas uñas con una falsa inocencia.

—Me necesitaban, así que vine.

—¿Una misión?

—Ajá.

—¿Y tú que ganas con eso?

Sombra la observó de reojo, dibujando una confiada mueca.

—Eres astuta, arañita, lo cual es un problema para mí.

Widowmaker arrugó más la frente, totalmente a la defensiva. Su compañera rió por lo bajo, disfrutando de cómo la estaba provocando.

—Por ahora no gano nada, pero pronto obtendré mi recompensa. Falta poco...

Widow relajó su rostro y dibujó una altanera sonrisa.

—Hm... —Llevó los dedos a su mentón, escaneándola de arriba hacia abajo— ¿Debería matarte?

—¿Eso deseas?

—Estoy bastante enojada, así que podría decirse que sí.

—¡Otra sorpresa! —Extendió los brazos a los costados— ¿Enojo? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo has logrado experimentar eso?

Qué gran incógnita. Cierto, ¿cómo era capaz de sentir tal emoción? Sabía que su cuerpo se estaba rebelando contra su mecánica mente, pero el descontrol en su ser parecía prosperar más rápido de lo que previó.

Posó sus dorados ojos en el suelo, intentando calmarse. Tenía que desaparecer de su vista; en ese momento todo podía jugar en su contra.

—Apártate, Sombra —ordenó, dando un paso adelante—. Tengo asuntos que atender, no puedo jugar contigo ahora.

—Y yo tengo información para ti... de ti.

Widow elevó una ceja, confusa — _Quoi?_

La morena delineó una maligna sonrisa y se acercó a su oído.

—¿No deseas conocer tu pasado? Te aseguro que conozco más de tu vida que tú misma.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, iracunda.

—Tú... —musitó entre dientes, girando el rostro hacia ella. Sombra se estremeció al captar su furibunda mirada, pero más cuando la empujó despectivamente, generando que cayera sobre el suelo.

—¡Hey! Qué carácter de mierda, amiga... —Se refregó el trasero, sin quitar aquel seguro gesto que Widowmaker ya no toleraba.

Otro paso adelante y una mano agarrando el cuello de su ropa fue su inmediata respuesta.

—Métete en tus asuntos, _fille._ —Reforzó el agarre, quitándole el aire—. Bastante que dejé pasar tu "equivocación" en la misión para matar a esa estúpida rusa.

Sombra entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, pero los selló al instante y le regaló una extraña sonrisa que oscilaba entre la burla y el miedo.

—Así que lo sabes.

—Ja... —Sonrió de lado—. No fue muy difícil adivinar tus verdaderas intenciones.

La morena le mantuvo la visión unos tensos segundos y la bajó.

—Veo que a ti no puedo engañarte. Pero...

—¿...Pero? —Aproximó el rostro de una peligrosa manera.

—Pero sí que puedes engañarte a ti misma. ¿Esa es la mejor de tus virtudes, no?

Widowmaker apretó las mandíbulas, plegando con más fuerza los dedos sobre su ropa.

—No digas nada y vivirás. Sin embargo, si hablas...

Sombra elevó las manos en señal de paz.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si solo a ti quería contarte la verdad!

—No necesito saberla, no quiero... —Ladeó el rostro hacia el costado, afligida—... saberla. Así que no me digas nada.

La morena la miró, atónita.

—Espera, espera... ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acabas de decirme que no te cuente nada de tu pasado?

—Sí.

—Amiga, a ver si nos entendemos... —Soltó una corta e indignada risita—. Te han lavado el cerebro, ¿sabías? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso? ¿No quieres vengarte? No te entiendo...

—No necesitas hacerlo. —La liberó, para luego ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta—. No quiero saber nada, así de simple.

—¿Por qué?

Widow detuvo a su pie antes de dar otro paso, y lo devolvió al suelo. Apretó los puños, pensante.

—Porque... me condicionaría.

—¿Ja? Pero si tú ya estás...

—¿Es todo?

Sombra puso la mano en su cadera alzando una indignada ceja.

—De verdad... no te comprendo. Si yo hubiese pasado por lo que tú pasaste, me vengaría. Destruiría todo este lugar, no dejaría a nadie vivo.

—¿Entonces ese sería tu plan? —preguntó de espaldas a ella— ¿Vivirías solo por venganza?

Sus morenos dedos se fruncieron contra su palma, mientras ciertas memorias dolorosas volvían a su mente en un segundo.

—¿Hay otra modo de vivir acaso? Claro que sí, eso haría.

—Eso haces —corrigió, volteando el rostro hacia ella. Le guiñó un burlón ojo—. No soy estúpida, Sombra. Puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. Fui creada para ser absolutamente perfecta; a prueba de errores, un robot... Como bien dijiste. Nada puede escapar de mis ojos, en especial tu deseo de revolución.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Se defendió. Ya no sentía tener el control en esa conversación.

—¿Y qué? Bueno... Tú no revelas mi pasado ni a mí, ni a nadie, y yo no revelo tus verdaderas intenciones. Simple.

Sombra la contempló, sospechosa. No podía confiar en ella, y no iba a hacerlo.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado en no conocerte, arañita.

Widow dibujó una lamentable sonrisa y regresó el rostro al frente.

—No necesito las memorias de alguien que murió hace ya mucho tiempo, de alguien que no será capaz de regresar. No quiero esa basura en mi cerebro.

—Esa basura es quien eras. ¿La negarás hasta el final?

—Sí. Esa basura era justamente débil. No me sirve, no me aporta.

El silencio se apoderó unos largos segundos de ambas. La morena ya no tenía excusa alguna; no podía acecharla más. No podía... debilitarla. Porque eso es lo que deseaba, acabar con esa perfecta agente, que como bien intuyó sospechaba de ella, y dejar solo visible a la emocional persona detrás de tal perfección. De esa forma no estropearía sus planes. Pensaba que contándole su angustioso pasado la haría reaccionar, pero no. No le interesaba su pasado, entonces... tendría que atacar a su presente.

Nadie podía conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Esa mujer debía desaparecer.

—Como quieras amiga. Es un trato, entonces —mintió, regalándole una soberbia mueca y girándose en la dirección contraria—. Supongo que te entiendo, después de todo.

Esa frase consiguió un poco de su atención, pero no la suficiente como para voltearse.

—Si yo fuese capaz de no recordar mi pasado..., lo tomaría como un regalo del cielo —musitó, alejando los pasos—. Perdóname por meterme donde nadie me llamó. Pensé que teníamos algo en común, pero supongo que me equivoqué.

—En efecto.

—Já... —Volteó unos segundos la cara, sonriente—. Sí que eres rara. Me agrada.

Widow le devolvió la sonrisa, pero solo a ella misma. No iba a dignarse a mirarla de frente, porque otra vez su semblante demostraba la debilidad en su interior.

—¡Oh! —Levantó el dedo, o mejor dicho, su larga uña—. Por cierto, te están esperando.

Aquello la obligó a volverse a ella.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién más? El jefe, por supuesto.

En realidad conocía la respuesta, solo le faltaba escucharla. Trató de controlar el terror que lentamente la estaba invadiendo. Este era su momento; este era el momento de mostrarse tal como la habían condicionado:

Una neutra, calculadora y fría asesina. Esa era su única salvación.

-/-

Tracer se estiró hacia atrás y cayó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y al instante imágenes de su misteriosa némesis inundaron su mente.

 _Tan hermosa; tan malvada, tan... enigmática._

Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

 _¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Es mi culpa? Debe serlo... Si no hubiese tenido piedad de ella ese día, nada de esto estaría pasando._

—Pero es que... —escapó su voz en un murmullo—... me puede. Desde el principio por alguna extraña razón me pudo. Y ahora... me gusta, y eso es peligroso. No solo para mí, sino para todos.

 _¿Desde cuándo me gusta? ¿Cuándo dejé de verla solo como una enemiga?_

Intuía que hacía bastante, solo que no se había percatado.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a las horas anteriores que había pasado con ella. Sus fogosos besos; sus pálidos labios, sus atrevidas caricias... Todo la enloquecía. Pero estaba segura que su locura no era solo por el sexual arranque que tuvieron; esto traspasaba lo físico. Porque si solo fuera un atracción no estaría tan preocupada, ni tampoco hubiese tratado de huir de ello.

Sin embargo, lo que más le impacientaba era lo que Mercy le comentó.

 _Esa bailarina... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada más, Angie? ¿Por qué te callaste en ese momento? ¿Por qué parecías tan triste? ¿Y por qué...?_

—¿Por qué no me dijiste el nombre de esa mujer? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? —Se destapó los ojos y para su sorpresa descubrió unas pequeñas lágrimas huyendo por ellos— ... ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Se sentó de golpe, limpiándose aquel dolor que según ella no tenía sentido.

—Esto me está sobrepasando... No puedo dudar. Ella es... Ella es mi enemi...

—¿Lena?

Una dulce voz la interrumpió. Posó los ojos en la entrada de su casa y allí estaba su fiel amiga. Esa pelirroja que nunca la había abandonado siquiera en los momentos más difíciles.

—Emily...

La nombrada elevó la mano en un tímido saludo y comenzó a acercarse con cierta inseguridad.

—Perdona por entrar de repente.

—No tienes que disculparte. — Le sonrió—. Te di las llaves de mi departamento por algo, ¿no? —dijo, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella.

—Sí, pero... aún así.

Unos cálidos brazos rodearon a la recién llegada. Emily se dejó sumir en ese amoroso aprecio que parecía necesitar hacía tiempo.

—¿Sucedió algo, Ems?

Esa cuestión provocó que la armoniosa sensación anterior se esfumara en un parpadeo.

—Lena, ¿qué dices? Apenas te has contactado conmigo. —Se apartó un poco, cabizbaja—. No me llamas, no me buscas... ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme si pasó algo? He estado tan preocupada...

Tracer se alejó también, comenzando a sentir como los nervios se apoderaban de su corazón y también de su garganta, ya que no pudo modular palabra alguna.

—¿Siquiera vas a excusarte? —soltó al presenciar su silencio. Lena se revolvió en el lugar, incómoda, y bajó la cabeza.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte sentir mejor, Emily. Excepto que... lo siento.

La nombrada se alejó unos pasos, empezando a percibir como un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Lena. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—...

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿No te das cuenta de que me preocupo por ti?

—Lamento eso, pero... —Se refregó el brazo con la ansiedad en aumento—... poco puedo explicar ahora.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. —dictó con una severa tonada que la sorprendió. Emily no era del tipo exigente, por ende, una inmediata culpabilidad la asaltó al saber que su cambio se debía a su maldita actitud—. Dímelo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Tracer la observó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle, pero ninguna aparecía en su mente. Solo el consejo de Mercy hacía eco en ella.

 _Tengo que decirle la verdad... aunque no esté segura de ella. Es cierto. Ya no puedo retrasar esto._

-/-

Una oscura habitación la recibió, no se inmutó ante esta. Estaba acostumbrada. Al jefe... no le gustaba la luz.

—Supongo que sabes porqué te llamé. —Una grave voz se presentó.

—La verdad no lo sé, señor. —respondió con el cuerpo rígido.

—Widowmaker, no te hagas la lista. Puedo ver a través de ti.

—¿De verdad puede? —inquirió sarcásticamente.

—A eso mismo me refiero. —La señaló— ¿Qué es esa actitud tan arrogante? ¿Dónde ha quedado el soldado que yo tanto adoraba?

—Aquí está, señor. —Llevó el puño a su pecho de una militar forma.

—No... Tú ya no eres la misma, y eso me preocupa.

Tragó saliva, tratando de idear un plan para apaciguar la situación.

—Si me permite decir... Creo que usted ha sido influenciado por malas lenguas. Yo soy la misma de siempre.

Los pasos de esa masculina y grande figura comenzaron a aproximarse. Ella era alta, pero ese hombre la superaba en demasía.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que no debo creer en los rumores que me han llegado de usted, soldado? ¿No debo creer que ha asesinado a mis mejores médicos, y que también estuvo involucrada en el accidente de la nave que mandé para recogerla?

—En efecto, no tuve nada que ver. La nave se estrelló por culpa de los terroristas. Yo me salvé de puro milagro.

Quedó plantado frente a ella. Widow elevó la visión con cautela, encontrándose con una máscara en vez de un rostro. Una blanca máscara que delineaba una macabra sonrisa.

—No sabe cuánto me gustaría creerle, Widowmaker.

—No veo razón para no hacerlo, señor.

Talon se dio media vuelta, suspirando de un dramático modo.

—Yo sí encuentro una razón.

—¿Cuál? —Se animó a cuestionar casi temblante.

Ese ser era el único que podía generarle tal miedo solo con su presencia.

—Esa niña, Tracer, ex agente especial de Overwatch.

Su pecho golpeó con fuerza al oír su nombre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Nunca ha podido vencerla, ¿puedo saber el porqué?

Aspiró el aire a su alrededor, intentando conservar la calma.

—Es una digna oponente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

Una lúgubre risa que claramente no provino de ella retumbó en el lugar.

—Mi querida Amélie...

Sus manos tiritaron debido a cómo la llamó.

—Te he entrenado estrictamente, sin ninguna compasión. Ella no tiene que ser un trabajo para ti. Sin embargo, años han pasado... y apenas has podido hacerle un leve rasguño. —Hizo una seña con los dedos índice y pulgar, devolviéndole la mirada que seguía oculta tras la máscara—. Me pregunto en qué he fallado...

—Usted no ha fallado, yo lo he hecho. Recibiré el castigo correspondiente si es necesario.

Otra risa aún más potente que la anterior se escuchó.

—No necesito que seas castigada. —Se giró de pronto, para luego sujetar sus mejillas con los dedos de una brutal manera e impulsarla hacia sí—. Necesito que la destruyas, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso?

Widowmaker entrecerró los ojos ante el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su piel.

—Señor, lo lamento, no he podido hacerlo —musitó débilmente—. Ella ha mejorado sus habilidades... Puede someterme a otro entrenamiento si lo dese...

—¡NO! —gritó, provocando que saltase en el lugar—. No, no lo entiendes... Eso no cambiará nada. —Soltó otro pesado suspiro, negando con la cabeza—. Supongo que tendré que emplear el plan B.

—¿Plan B? —repitió ya con la mente en blanco. El terror la irrumpía. Ningún plan era conveniente viniendo de él, en especial si era para ella.

—Sí. Aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas, pero pronto llegará el momento..., muy pronto diría yo. Por eso... —Reforzó el agarre en sus mejillas, lastimándola—. Volviendo al tema anterior, si no eres culpable de ninguna de las acusaciones en tu contra, te pediré que hagas esto... —prosiguió, levantando la mano izquierda y revelando una jeringa con un liquido entre violáceo y verdoso que no le resultaba conocido—. Antes de que preguntes, te responderé. Esta es tu recompensa por tan arduo trabajo, Amélie. —Delineó una maligna sonrisa que pudo vislumbrar incluso a través de la máscara—. Tu deliciosa inyección semanal, acompañada de una nueva mezcla química que te gustará.

Abrió los ojos, asustada.

—Esto terminará con tu dolor y con esos estúpidos pensamientos que has tenido últimamente.

 _¿Él... lo sabe?_

—Y-Yo no necesito eso, puedo hacer mi trabajo a la perfección. Solo necesito un buen plan y...

—¿Un plan? —repitió, riendo entre dientes—. Mi querida Widowmaker, esto es todo lo que necesitas. —Atajó su antebrazo y lo estiró hacia él, dejando al desnudo su tatuaje encubierto que recitaba una frase:

 _Araignée du soir._

Su vista se posicionó, pasmada, en la furiosa mano que ahora sujetaba su muñeca con rudeza hasta enrojecerla. Poco tardó en derivarla al brazo cuando sintió las fuertes palmadas que su odioso dueño le empezaba a proporcionar a su piel con intenciones de estimular su vena.

Frunció los labios, intentando controlar el pavor que se resistía a abandonarla.

—Ya que tu médico personal ha sido asesinado, a partir de hoy yo mismo me encargaré de tu tratamiento. —explicó, empezando a aproximar la jeringa—. Qué gran privilegio, ¿no crees?

Sus pupilas se ampliaban a medida que la punzante aguja se iba a acercando a su piel. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa nueva inyección? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

Una conclusión llegó a su mente. Él lo sabía... Sabía toda la verdad, solo aparentaba desconocerla. ¿Pero de qué le servía eso?

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, sintiéndose indefensa. Jodidamente indefensa.

 _Tracer..._

—Dulces sueños, Amélie...

Llegó a escuchar antes de que la punta de la aguja se clavase en su vena. Al instante sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, mientras su pulso decaía y su piel se tornaba más fría y pálida que nunca. Entreabrió los labios una y otra vez con intenciones de sonorizar su dolor, pero en vez de eso sus rodillas flaquearon, provocando que cayese inerte sobre el suelo. Un extraño pero doloroso placer comenzaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, deteniendo a su mente.

Las memorias desaparecían, las emociones se escondían, dando paso a un solo pensamiento... A un solo anhelo:

Matar.

Sonrió para sí de una perdida manera, mientras se retorcía en el oscuro suelo. Percibía una excitante electricidad navegar por su ser sin darle tregua. No obstante, al mismo tiempo se sentía como si estuviese desapareciendo, como si su mente se apocara. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

Talon la observó desde lo alto, riendo en un maligno murmullo.

—Eso es, Amélie. Siente el poder... Siéntelo.

Intentó abrir la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero le resultó imposible. Una macabra risa escapó de su aliento en vez de palabras. El enmascarado hombre, complacido, se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Ahora que estás lista, es tiempo de actuar.

Sus dorados ojos volvieron a su lugar con un notable esfuerzo de su parte. Todavía era incapaz de borrar aquella lúgubre sonrisa que había renacido en sus labios, y su cuerpo poco estaba preparado para ponerse de pie.

Con la consciencia apagada, se dejó llevar por las fuertes manos de ese sujeto que la levantaron hasta quedar sentada frente a él.

—Widowmaker..., harás lo que te diga.

Sus pupilas, más dilatadas y doradas que nunca, brillaron con fervor.

—Lo haré, señor. —finalmente pudo responder, aunque con la voz dos octavas por debajo.

—Así me gusta. Entonces, tu orden será... matar a Tracer.

—Matarla...

—¡Destrúyela!

Widow sonrió maliciosamente y asintió —Como usted ordene, señor.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer gente linda! ¡He aquí el capítulo 5!

Guest: jaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Espero que este te guste también! Besos!

EstaTipaRara: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y que hayas podido engancharte! Te leo en el próximo entonces, Besos!

Sisa: Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic! Me alegra que notaras el esfuerzo que pongo en la redacción. Realmente creo que una mala redacción puede estropear cualquier historia, por eso, aunque sea novata, me esmero lo mejor que puedo para que quede bien. Para mi es una sorpresa que creas que plasmé bien a los personajes, después de todo, en el juego poco se puede saber de ellas, pero traté de indagar un poco más y adivinar cómo se comportarían en tal y tal situación jaja Te leo en el próximo capítulo entonces! Besos!


	6. Enemiga

**Enemiga**

 _¡Atención a todos los habitantes de la cuidad! ¡Les pedimos que aguarden en sus casas hasta que las alarmas de emergencia dejen de sonar! Un enemigo ha irrumpido en nuestro hogar, destruyendo a la mitad de nuestra milicia. Repetimos, ¡un enemigo ha irrumpido en nuestra ciudad! Permanezcan en sus casas, mientras la policía federal se encarga de esta problemática._

Tracer frunció el ceño, apagando la radio.

—¿Y ahora quién demonios será? —cuestionó, comenzando a ponerse el traje— ¿Otra vez esos terroristas? No..., imposible. Solo un enemigo dijeron.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —acotó Winston a su lado.

—Yo también grandulón, yo también... Es por eso que debemos actuar.

—Pero aún no te has recuperado por completo, han pasado pocos días. —La miró con preocupación—. Déjame ir a mí esta vez.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes. Además, —Arqueó una divertida ceja— ¡Este en un trabajo para la caballería!—finalizó de una orgullosa manera, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

—Caballería que ya casi no existe... —suspiró.

—¡Deja de ser tan pesimista! —Lo señaló— ¿Estamos nosotros, no cariño?

El inteligente simio sonrió de lado con cierto alivio.

—Menos mal que te tengo a ti, Lena.

—Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo. —Le devolvió el gesto, dándole palmaditas en su peluda espalda— ¿Listo?

—¡Más que nunca!

—¡Vamos!

-/-

Sus delicados pasos se deslizaban rápidamente por el suelo como si estuviese patinando sobre él. La mano derecha sosteniendo con firmeza su confiable rifle; la izquierda lanzando el gancho, y luego un armonioso baile en el aire.

Un soldado británico la admiró desde lo bajo, entre fascinado y atemorizado.

—¡¿Quién er...?!

No pudo terminar su cuestión; una bala se incrustó directo en su frente.

—¡Rodéenla! ¡Deténganla!

Voces, que solo llegó a escuchar en un lejano eco. Voces que no significaban nada para ella. Su mente solo tenía una misión, un incentivo: destruir.

Estiró el brazo izquierdo y liberó el gancho directo hacia su contrincante. Éste fue absorbido por su acción cual imán. Pero antes de llegar a chocar contra su esbelto cuerpo una poderosa munición se hundió en su pecho, provocando que la sangre se escapara de sus labios.

Widowmaker elevó su comisura, deleitada por esa aterrorizada mirada que ese hombre le regaló antes de caer al precipicio. Le generó un goce que creyó olvidado.

— _Imbécile._

Plantó la visión al frente y contempló como otra gran cantidad de disparos se dirigían directo hacia ella. Sonrió en el acto, divertida por tal peligrosa situación, y bajó el visor. Y como si lo hiciera parecer fácil, brincó hacia atrás reiteradas veces y giró en el aire, escapando victoriosa de sus agresores.

—¡Mátenla!

Ahogó una maligna risa en el recorrido, mientras aún con la gravedad de compañía se daba vuelta, quedando de cabeza. Apuntó el rifle; tiros certeros, perfectos, metódicos. Sin ninguna falla. Los soldados cayeron uno por uno, drenándola de placer. La sangre le salpicaba, tiñendo su rosado y oscuro traje de un rojizo color. Notó de reojo como aquel liquido se impregnó también en su rostro, y se relamió los labios, satisfecha.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Cúbret... AGH!

Otra bala en el momento perfecto dejó sin habla a un muchacho para siempre.

—Ustedes... de verdad se están esmerando. Realmente debo gustarles... —musitó, aterrizando con gracia sobre el suelo—. Quiero más. Demuéstrenme cuánto más pueden hacer...

—¡Maldita! —Otro soldado, invadido por la ira, se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

— _Oh la lá_ , ¿estás enojado?—Saltó, evitándolo, y pisó su hombro para luego impulsarse hacia adelante y rodar de una delicada manera sobre su cabeza, quedando fuera de su vista por unos cruciales segundos.

Aterrizó y clavó la punta del rifle en su espalda. El hombre se paralizó.

—Quiero escucharte gritar..., _mon amour._

Y en efecto, lo oyó. Un grito desgarrador que sonó como música para sus oídos. Este se derrumbó, abatido sobre el piso. Su sangre empezó a pintarlo mientras los pasos de su hermosa contrincante se acercaban a él. Pisó su cabeza, delineando una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Sigues vivo? _Surprenant._

El soldado, cuyas lágrimas no pudo evitar derramar, desgarró los dedos contra el piso.

—N-No, por favor, no quiero morir...

Widow aplastó más su cabeza con el pie, como si aquella súplica la incentivara.

— _¿Comment?_ Repítelo, no te escuché... —Se burló, apuntando el arma directo a su cabeza. El hombre refregó la frente contra el suelo, desesperado.

—Allison... —musitó, sollozando.

—Oh... —Fingió sorprenderse— ¿Ese es el nombre de tu enamorada? —Rió por lo bajo—. Querido, ¿acaso no sabes que el amor y la guerra no van de la mano? Me encargaré de aliviar tu sufrimiento...

—A-Allis... ¡AGH!

 _Un disparo, un muerto._

Bajó el rifle, dejándolo a su costado, y ladeó la cadera hacia el lado contrario de una sensual y altanera manera.

—Enamorada... Já. —Su visión decayó un poco, mientras ciertas y pequeñas sensaciones incómodas que no comprendía la irrumpían—. _L'amour n'existe pas._

—No puede ser... —murmuró Tracer a lo lejos, deteniéndose en seco—. Tiene que haber una explicación.

Winston se giró hacia ella, desconcertado —¿Qué pasa, Lena?

—Widowmaker... —pronunció perdidamente—. No...

—Sí, es ella.—Elevó una ceja, confuso— ¿Por qué te sorprende? No es la primera vez que la vemos hacer este tipo de co...

—¡NO! —exclamó, para luego activar de una furiosa forma el acelerador cronal y comenzar a deslizarse por las baldosas con una impresionante rapidez.

—¡Lena, espera!

Otro soldado que trató de apresarla terminó estampado sobre el suelo. Widowmaker lo miró con frialdad y bufó.

—Otro _idiote._ —Lo sujetó del cuello de su uniforme, levantándolo—. Muere.

—¡WIDOWMAKER!

Aquella conocida y desolada tonada la tomó desprevenida. Soltó al soldado y lo próximo que llegó a sentir fue un vigoroso impulso estrellándose contra ella, provocando que su cuerpo volara varios metros hacia atrás. Rodó contra el suelo, clavando los dedos en éste para evitar que el impacto fuese mayor. Sin embargo, estos fueron desgarrados por el cemento, dejando solo la marca de su sangre, que escapó de su piel, por el camino.

Ascendió la mirada, furiosa. ¿Quién demoniosse había atrevido a interrumpirla?

Sus fríos ojos se encontraron con unos castaños que la observaban con tristeza.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—Oh, eres tú —contestó desinteresadamente, poniéndose de pie y colocando el rifle en su hombro. Sonrió—. Justo a quién esperaba. Se te hizo tarde... _petite._

La nombrada la detalló con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Widowmaker arqueó una ceja, dibujando una confiada sonrisa.

—Cumplo órdenes, solo eso. —respondió sin quitar su altiva mueca. Posicionó el rifle contra ella; Lena no se movió del lugar.

—No, algo te ha sucedido. Estás... diferente.

Widow emitió una pequeña pero macabra risita —Sucede que tengo que terminar mi misión.

—¡Tracer!

La nombrada se dio media vuelta y detalló a Winston, que corría en sus cuatro patas hacia ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al llegar a su lado, agitado.

Widowmaker estrechó la mirada, posicionándola en el peludo compañero de la heroína.

—¿Has venido con el simio? ¿Temes enfrentarte a mi sola?

—¿Enfrentarte? —inquirió, cada vez más perdida—. Widow..., pensé que por nuestro último encuentro ibas a...

—¿Perdonarte la vida?—Rió, descolocándola—. _Ma chérie_ , te has confundido. Recuerdo haberte dicho que te mataría la próxima vez que te viera.

Tracer tiritó en el lugar. Definitivamente algo extraño le ocurría. Aquella mujer siempre la había amenazado de muerte, pero ahora... sonaba muy sincera.

—Es momento de cumplir mi promesa... —musitó, empezando a aproximarse de una amenazadora manera.

Winston se puso delante de Lena, notablemente a la defensiva.

—¡No te lo permitiré!

—¡Winston, quítate! No lo hará...

La miró, pasmado —¿Qué estás diciendo, Lena? ¡Es Widowmaker!

—Por eso mismo, no lo hará. —repitió, cerrando los puños con fuerza, mientras sus ojos atajaban cada movimiento que su némesis comenzaba a hacer.

Levantó el rifle y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—¡Cúbrete!

—¡No necesito hacerlo! —gritó, reprimiendo las lágrimas que deseaban escapar hacía rato— ¡No lo harás! Widowmaker..., no lo harás.

Una tenue sonrisa de lado, que encubría oscuridad, fue su primera respuesta. La segunda llegó de una forma más brusca y precipitada.

Tracer abrió los ojos de par en par al observar como una bala se desplazaba velozmente directo a su frente.

—N-No puede ser...

—¡LENA! —La empujó, recibiendo la bala en el hombro— ¡AGH! —Se derrumbó sobre el suelo, que tembló por tal impactante caída.

—¡WINSTON!

Corrió hacia él y atajó su inmenso cuerpo —¡Grandulón, háblame!

Winston, sosteniéndose el hombro, entreabrió un ojo con un esfuerzo demasiado duro para su gusto.

—L-Lena, escapa.

—¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando... Debe ser un error. —pronunció entrecortadamente, haciendo presión en su herida; la hemorragia no se detenía.

—¿E-Error? —Soltó un gruñido inmerso de dolor—. Lena, ¿q-qué te pasa? Es... Widowmaker. ¿P-Por qué estás dudando? —La sangre se escapó de su boca, generando que Tracer ahogara un horrorizado grito.

—¡Grandulón!

—A-Ataca... o escapa.

Lena bajó la visión, frunciendo los labios. La impotencia la recorría sin piedad alguna y la confusión solo atinaba a aumentar.

 _Ese tiro me hubiese matado si no fuera por ti..._

Los brillantes ojos de su amigo apagándose con lentitud provocaron que su corazón golpease con fuerza.

—¡WINSTON!

—Esca... —Su rostro cayó de costado, inconsciente. La heroína lo admiró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras su mente comenzaba a oscurecerse.

 _No puede ser, no puede estar pasando esto..._

La tristeza se estaba transformando en una cólera que no creía poder controlar.

Dejó el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suelo y se reincorporó. Chocando los dientes, se giró hacia la culpable.

—¡Widowmaker!

La nombrada la contempló con soberbia —Parece que te salvaron de morir.

Tracer cerró los puños, incapaz de contener la rabia.

—Te salvaron a ti. —respondió con una grave tonalidad que no la caracterizaba. Widow, complacida, sonrió de lado y le guiñó un burlón ojo.

—Me gusta esa expresión. —Hizo un fanfarrón ademán con la mano—. Ven, _petite._

 _Entonces... así terminará esto, después de todo... Tengo que pelear._

Y también tenía que opacar a sus emociones; necesitaba hacerlo. Mejor dicho, debió haberlo hecho desde el principio. Pero aquella mujer la había hipnotizado, había capturado toda su atención por alguna extraña razón que todavía no lograba entender.

Muy dentro de ella pensó que podía llegar a cambiarla; resultó estar completamente equivocada, y eso solo avivaba esa contenida llama denominada rabia en su interior.

Descendió los párpados con lentitud, para luego cerrarlos por completo.

—Widowmaker...

Ya no quedaba otra opción. Tenía que detenerla. Ella... era el enemigo.

—Enemigo... —musitó, clavando las uñas en su palma. Abrió los ojos y la encaró—. Nunca dejaste de serlo, ¿cierto?

Su némesis amplió la sonrisa —Vamos, _ma chérie_. Es tiempo de divertirnos...

Lena la miró unos largos segundos en los que se despidió de ella en sus pensamientos. De esa mujer que logró encandilarla.

—Allá voy, Widowmaker. —contestó, comenzando a caminar con cautela en su dirección.

—Bien, terminemos esta historia de una buena vez. —La imitó, mientras su larga coleta se mecía hacia atrás gracias al viento.

Sus pasos hacían eco sobre las baldosas, volviéndose cada vez más precipitados. Unos furiosos, y los otros calculadores. Una última mirada, una última respiración, y ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose en el aire.

Tracer elevó las pistolas y comenzó a disparar. Widowmaker, sin deshacer esa satisfecha mueca, lanzó el gancho y esquivó las rápidas balas de luz moviéndose en diagonales direcciones. Posicionó el rifle contra ella y disparó, casi ocasionando que el pecho de Lena fuese perforado, si no fuera porque desaceleró el tiempo justamente a tiempo.

Todo ocurría de una desesperante forma para la heroína. Su mente no podía estar en un estado peor, ocasionando que sus movimientos no fueran precisos. No soportaba esa batalla. No entendía qué le sucedía a su contrincante, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ella nunca había dejado de ser la agente favorita de Talon.

 _Quizás era cierto... Ella siempre estuvo jugando conmigo._

Derramando lágrimas en el aire, se posicionó a sus espaldas rápidamente con intenciones de atraparla, pero la femme, como si viese a través de su plan, se dio vuelta de inmediato, sujetó el cuello de su campera con ambas manos y la aproximó de una forzosa manera. Sus ojos se encontraron, y en los dorados de su contrincante ya no pudo notar la poca amabilidad que había apreciado días atrás.

—¡Agh! —Se quejó cuando un potente rodillazo se incrustó en su estómago, provocando que su respiración se entrecortara.

Aprovechando su inmovilidad, Widow llevó el puño hacia atrás y lo impulsó a su mejilla, dándole un fuerte puñetazo que la dejó bastante atontada por unos peligrosos instantes. Sonrió, triunfante, y con la punta del rifle golpeó su espalda, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a caer en picada hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sin siquiera llegar a incorporarse, los pies de Widowmaker aterrizaron en su vientre, quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba.

—¿Qué sucede, _chérie_? ¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó, levantándola del cuello de la chaqueta—. No me dejarás tan insatisfecha, ¿verdad?—La empujó, estampándola contra la pared de un edificio.

La sangre escapó de sus labios, mientras su cabeza decaía. El dolor que sentía no era broma. Ella realmente la estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía por primera vez. Su mayor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad y sus esperanzas añicos.

Sus pasos se aproximaban; oía con delay como sus tacos se clavaban en el asfalto. Tenía que defenderse, sin embargo, no podía ponerse de pie. Era incapaz de reaccionar.

—Mierda... —murmuró, tratando de despertar a su aturdida mente.

Imposible, nada funcionaba. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y no solo debido al padecimiento físico, sino también porque psicológicamente, se encontraba destruida.

Un rudo agarre en su cabello obligó a sus pies a abandonar el suelo. Lena ascendió su borrosa y carmesí vista, y se topó con unos dorados ojos que solo irradiaban maldad.

—Por favor, no dejes que mi diversión termine tan pronto... —susurró cerca de sus labios—. He venido hasta aquí solo para encontrarme contigo, ¿no es eso romántico?

Las lágrimas otra vez y sin su permiso huyeron de la heroína.

—Oh... Dime que no estás llorando _, petite._ —Limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar, para luego lamérselo con sensualidad—. Mh... salado. Tu dolor es tan delicioso. Quiero probar más...

Besó sus párpados con una falsa amabilidad, dejándola suspendida.

—W-Widow...

Entreabrió sus pálidos labios y empezó a recorrerlos con la lengua, drenándose de aquel angustioso sabor.

—Tan dulce... como siempre.

—¿Q-Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, mirándola con una clara confusión.

Widowmaker rió por bajo y sujetó su cintura. La impulsó hacia sí, pegándola a sus importantes curvas.

—Pasa que a tu lado me siento viva, ¿no te lo dije antes, _ma chérie?_ —Descansó la frente en la suya—. Pero toda diversión tiene un fin, y hoy será tu fin.

Sus uñas comenzaron a ascender por su espalda, rasguñándola en la acción, desgarrando su ropa. Tracer sofocó un quejido, intentando no perder la cordura en el recorrido.

 _Ella... ha cambiado. La han cambiado. Debo defenderme o... moriré. Y Winston también._

Arrugó la frente, para luego, con lo poco que le quedaba de energía, flexionar las piernas y estirarlas contra ella, incrustando los pies en su estómago. Widowmaker emanó un fastidioso quejido y voló varios metros lejos de allí por el impacto.

Lena, aprovechando su lejanía, saltó hacia el oscuro cielo y aceleró el tiempo.

—¡No escaparás! —La escuchó a lo lejos. Regresó la vista a ella, impresionada. Al notar la ferviente mirada de la cazadora, lo poco que restaba de su corazón quedó desarmado. Si antes no había amabilidad en sus ojos, ahora ni había una pizca de compasión.

Ella la perseguía guiada por el gancho. Y según sus cálculos, poco tardaría en llegar a su posición.

 _¡Carajo! ¡¿De verdad no tengo oportunidad contra ella?!_

Derivó la visión al costado y captó el inerte cuerpo de su amigo.

 _Winston... Debo protegerlo._

—Supongo que así son las cosas ahora —murmuró con un dejo de dolor, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa—. Nunca debí dejarme llevar, Mercy tenía razón.

—¿Hablas sola, ma _chérie?_

Volvió la atención de golpe a su contrincante, que se abalanzaba con una sonrisa inmersa de locura contra ella.

—Widowmaker...

Lena cerró los ojos con rudeza, tomando una decisión. La única que podía tomar a esas alturas. Y con la furia y la tristeza carcomiendo todo su interior, elevó las pistolas que yacían a sus costados y disparó.

—¡Muere! —exclamó, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Heh, eso quería escuchar.

Para variar, sus ataques fueron esquivados ágilmente y su cuerpo fue estampado por el de su némesis.

—No podrás matarme con eso. Inténtalo más —ordenó, aferrándose a sus hombros y apretándolos sin piedad— ¡Diviérteme!

—¿D-Divertirte? —entrecerró un ojo por el dolor que le generaban esas uñas clavándose en su piel— ¡T-Te dije varias veces que... —Se desligó de su agarre, aún en el aire—... No soy tu juguete! —Levantó la pierna y le dio una furiosa patada que se clavó en su precioso y simétrico rostro.

Widowmaker abrió los ojos, atónita, con el rostro girando hacia el costado. Su confiada mueca no tardó en empezar a transformarse lentamente en una disconforme.

—Cómo te atreves... —Ascendió el arma de nuevo, iracunda, y disparó repetidas veces— ¡Eres una insolente!

Todavía con la gravedad de compañera, Tracer se volteó para escapar, pero una de las balas alcanzó el costado de su vientre, no solo lastimándola sino que también reabriendo una herida pasada.

—¡AGH!

Su mente quedó en blanco, dolorosamente en blanco, mientras comenzaba a caer en picada. Y para su creciente mala suerte, el cuerpo de su adversaria la alcanzó. Enredó los brazos por detrás y sujetó sus hombros con fuerza.

—Nunca más vuelvas a golpear mi perfecto rostro, _imbécile._ —susurró en su oído y la empujó, provocando que se estampara abruptamente contra el suelo.

Rebotó sobre el varias veces hasta quedar boca abajo inerte sobre el frío pavimento. Su cuerpo se encontraba tan débil y lastimado... El temor la estaba dominando.

Y la tortura aún no había terminado. Su enemiga se iba a encargar de ello.

Una brutal patada directo en sus costillas la viró. Ahora sus frágiles ojos solo podían observar los inexpresivos de su adversaria. Widowmaker se agachó, quedando a su altura.

—Me has decepcionado _, petite._ Pensé que si peleaba con toda mi fuerza, también harías lo mismo.

—E-Eso hice, y perdí —atinó a decir, delineando una débil sonrisa—. Termínalo.

Widow la contempló con cierta impaciencia. Mientras más detallaba su rostro, más su pecho empezaba a pesar por alguna extraña razón. Cuando estaban peleando no fue así, quizás porque no podía observarla con lujo de detalles como hacía ahora.

—Otra vez... rogando por tu muerte. —Inclinó un poco el semblante a ella— ¿Tanto la deseas? Eres demasiado aburrida.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que tú deseas, entonces?

Su némesis le mantuvo la mirada, pensante, pero sin mutar su neutra expresión.

—Deseo... —empezó a decir, rozando los dedos contra la herida en el costado de su vientre—... hacerte sufrir.

Las pupilas de Lena saltaron de sus órbitas al sentir como estos se sumían lenta y tortuosamente dentro de su piel. La sangre salpicó el suelo, mientras su boca temblaba ante tal morbosa acción. Widowmaker rió en un murmullo, complacida.

—Eso es... Esa es la mirada que anhelaba ver. Tan desesperada, tan hermosa... —Los impregnó más, provocando que un desgarrador quejido emanase de sus labios—. Ah... _ma chérie,_ deja de gritar. Me estás excitando... —ronroneó con placer, levantando su paralizado rostro con la mano libre.

La detalló, ensimismada. Su lenta respiración se entrecortó debido a la sensación de delicia que recorría sus venas por esa perfecta imagen. Pero algo andaba mal... Aquella sensación estaba empezando a transformarse en una molesta presión en el pecho; en otras palabras, estaba empezando a doler.

—W-Widow, d-detente... —La sangre escapó de su comisura—. T-Tú no eres así...

La nombrada elevó una socarrona ceja y se aferró con rudeza de su cabello por detrás. Tironeó de él hacia abajo hasta que su rostro ascendió, generando que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Detalló sus ojos fuertemente cerrados casi con adoración.

Todo parecía perfecto. Estaba a punto de destruirla... sino fuese porque su propia mirada había perdido la frialdad que la caracterizaba. Comenzaba a sentirse... dudosa.

Tracer entreabrió un ojo al percibir que el golpe final no llegaba.

—Ah... Me duele... —musitó Widow sin expresión alguna tanto en la voz como en el rostro, refregándose el pecho. Lena entreabrió los labios, perpleja— ¿Por qué duele? —continuó, ahora examinándose el pecho.

La heroína despertó a su otro ojo debido a ese milagro, solo para encontrarse con los de su oponente, que parecían estar desesperándose.

—L-Lo sabía. Te han hecho algo. —susurró con el poco aliento que restaba en su ser. Widowmaker le devolvió la mirada; ahora se mostraba más iracunda.

—¿Qué dices, insolente?

—Dime quién fue. —continuó, aferrándose el vientre—. Me encargaré de eso... Y-Ya no tienes que sufrir sola...

—... Estás delirando.

—Widow, escucha... —Se detuvo en seco cuando el sonido de varias naves acercándose empezó a hacer eco en el lugar. Clavó los ojos en éstas, furibunda.

 _Todo es culpa de ellos..., estoy segura._

Trató de reincorporarse, ignorando ese agarre que no desistía en soltarla y obviando el desinteresado rostro de su oponente, que a pesar de todo parecía tener la atención puesta solo en ella.

—Q-Qué... —Carraspeó, adolorida— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! —gritó por fin, dirigiendo la voz directo hacia los soldados de Talon que se encontraban vigilándolas desde lo alto— ¡DEVUÉLVANMELA!

Widowmaker abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacta.

 _¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Qué está diciendo? ... ¿Me hicieron algo?_

Arrugó el entrecejo, percibiendo como una intrépida puntada atacaba a su cerebro.

—¡CONTESTEN!

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué está tratando de lograr?_

—¡M-MALDITOS!

Sus alaridos la aturdían pero no por el volumen, sino por el significado de esa cuestión, que rebotaba sin cesar en sus pensamientos, removiendo memorias perdidas.

Su garganta se secó, y guiada por el instinto clavó la atención en su brazo izquierdo. Amplió los ojos al notar como un pequeño punto rojizo resaltaba en el medio de su piel.

 _Me hicieron algo... Sí._

Otra molestia mucho más potente que la anterior la atacó. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desgarró su cabello. Era imposible... ¿Quién había jugado con su cuerpo?

—¿Qué... me hicieron? —deletreó, alterada.

Aquella inesperada pregunta llamó la atención de la heroína. Regresó la mirada a sus ahora, perdidos ojos, obviando el ensordecedor sonido de esas naves que esperaban pacientes porque Widowmaker le diera el golpe final.

—Hey... —Levantó el brazo hacia ella, pero dejó caer al instante cuando Widow llevó la otra mano a su cabeza y se la aferró con fuerza, como si su mente estuviera a punto de estallar.

—¡¿Qué me hicieron?! —Exclamó, empujándola.

Tracer cayó sobre el suelo de espaldas. Siquiera llegó a reincorporarse, ya que su némesis estampó las manos a los costados de su rostro e imprimió el cuerpo contra el suyo con brusquedad.

Lena la miró de soslayo, entre asustada y sonrojada.

 _Ella... está regresando_.

Widowmaker se aferró de sus hombros con tanta fuerza que clavó las uñas en ellos. Y como si sentir su piel le quemara, se incorporó de inmediato y gateó hacia atrás, respirando agitada.

—¿W-Widow...?

Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió el rostro, tratando de ocultar el terror que comenzaba a recorrerla. Era incapaz de dejar entrever que la locura se estaba apoderando de ella. No tenía sentido, ¿cómo perdió la cabeza de un momento a otro? ¿En qué momento le inyectaron algo?

Golpeó el suelo con rudeza, destruyéndolo.

—¿C-Cómo permití que esto pasara? No recuerdo nada... —Apretó las mandíbulas, intentando apaciguar el padecimiento que cada vez más invadía su confusa mente— _MERDE!_

—H-Hey, luv...

Esa débil voz a sus espaldas y un cálido tacto en su hombro le hicieron temblar en el lugar. No quería hacerlo. No debía hacerlo..., pero no pudo impedirlo. Sabía que encontrarse con esos honestos ojos en tal momento podía enloquecerla aún más. Pero claramente su inconsciente no estaba de acuerdo con sus cuadradas órdenes, porque su rostro ya estaba volteándose con lentitud y sus ojos ya se encontraban penetrando toda su cólera reprimida en ella.

Estaba fuera de control.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? Sabes lo que me sucedió.

Lena pestañeó, desorbitada —¿Huh?

—¡Dímelo! —La impulsó otra vez contra el pavimento, y se sentó sobre ella— ¡Escúpelo o te cortaré la garganta! —Arrugó la ropa en su cuello, aproximando el rostro hacia el suyo.

El labio inferior de Tracer se desprendió. Estaba absolutamente atónita por su inesperado comportamiento.

 _¡Tengo que calmarla!_

—¡W-Widowmaker, yo no sé nada!

—Mientes, ¡sé que lo sabes! —Reforzó el agarre en su ropa, mientras su semblante decaía, desconsolado. Sí, desconsolado.

No obstante eso no fue lo que dejó de piedra a la heroína, sino unas pequeñas gotas que estaban derramándose sobre su rostro. Sorprendida, se rozó la mejilla con las yemas, detallando como esas lágrimas nacían de unos dorados y afligidos ojos.

 _Lágrimas... imposible. ¿Está llorando?_

—Dímelo... —musitó con la voz quebrada, para luego derrumbarse sobre ella. Frunció los dedos contra el suelo a ambos lados de su pasmado semblante.

Lena fue incapaz de no imitar su acción; sus lágrimas la traicionaron también. Sentía el dolor de su némesis como si fuera propio.

Ya no podía soportar más ese penoso escenario.

—¡Widow!

En un arranque, sujetó su rostro y besó sus labios, que ahora poseían un salado sabor. Widowmaker pestañeó repetidas veces, antes de entreabrir los labios por puro instinto y dejarse llevar.

 _Esta sensación... Esta familiar sensación..._

Pensó, arrastrando el labio inferior por el suyo. Entrecerró los párpados, deleitada, y sujetó su cabello por detrás abriendo más la boca, permitiéndole explorarla a su antojo. No obstante, Tracer se desprendió, dejándola con ganas de más y en demasía confundida.

—Luv... —murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Está bien...

Lo siguiente que llegó a sentir echó abajo lo que le restaba de la coraza que la protegía. Calidez... Una inmensa calidez que inundó a todos sus sentidos.

Lena la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda en el acto.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —Le sonrió y la acurrucó en su pecho. Widow pestañeó sobre ella, desorientada.

 _¿Por qué esta chica...?_

Declinó los párpados, intentando apaciguar el padecimiento que invadía a su cerebro pero también a su corazón.

 _¿Por qué me proteges?_

Sus dorados ojos no soportaron más el sufrimiento que sentía. Estos decidieron descansar, resignados.

—Tracer... —Sujetó sus pequeños hombros, desesperada, y enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello—... Dímelo, ¿qué me han hecho?

El malestar en su pecho aumentaba; su ritmo cardíaco igual. Su respiración se estaba descontrolando y las memorias que creyó olvidadas volvían a tomar lugar en su mente. Estaba a punto de enloquecer.

—T-Tracer... —Se aferró más a ella—. Yo...

La heroína acarició su sedoso cabello, intentando calmarla, y posó la vista en el cielo. Las naves seguían ahí.

—Debes irte, vienen por ti.

Negó sobre su piel —Yo... no puedo.

—Widowmaker...

—Y-Yo... le temo a las arañas.

Aquella frase la terminó por descolocar. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

—Le temo... —repitió, deslizando las manos por su espalda.

—W-Widowmaker, tienes que r-reaccionar. —Carraspeó otra vez, provocando que la herida se abriese más— ¡Agh! Mierda...

Su némesis se reincorporó un poco al oír ese quejido. Afinó la visión en la herida que poseía y sus pupilas saltaron del lugar al advertir la gravedad del asunto.

—Tracer... —Llevó la mano a su mejilla y recorrió su rostro con la punta de los dedos, mientras con la otra mano atajaba su espalda, ayudándola a sentarse—. Esto es... Esto...

—¡Escapa! —Se exaltó, atajando su rostro. La respiración le estaba fallando—. Escapa, Widow, no d-dejes que te atrapen. —Sonrió de soslayo con sus últimas fuerzas, y una de sus manos, debilitada, se desprendió de su piel. Widowmaker la sujetó al instante y la devolvió a su rostro. Su calidez estaba desapareciendo.

—¿Por qué... tú...?

—Hazlo por mí.

Sus dorados ojos comenzaron a nublarse otra vez.

—Pero yo... a ti... —Bajó la cabeza—. Te lastimé.

Lena negó sin borrar esa amable sonrisa.

—Por favor... —Inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Si te ven conmigo será peor para ambas.

—Pero yo... —musitó, buscando con la mirada sus labios—. Mi deber es matarte...

—Ya tendrás tiempo para eso... Ahora, escapa.

El corazón de Widow palpitó con rudeza, lastimándola.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella muchacha se preocupaba por su bienestar? La había herido de muerte y a pesar de todo ahí estaba, velando por su seguridad.

—N-No creo que estén muy contentos de ver que no pudiste acabar conmigo. —agregó, burlona. Widowmaker elevó una débil comisura.

—No lo estarán.

—Por eso mismo, o me matas aquí o huyes. Tú decides.

Una irónica sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los pálidos labios de su némesis, seguida por una ahogada y agónica risa.

—Eres cruel, _petite._ Siquiera pude hacerlo aunque me condicionaron para ello.

—¿C-Condicionaron? —repitió, sin entender— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Widow bufó y desvió la vista —Si sigo así creo que nunca podré matarte, excepto que...

 _Excepto que terminen con mi voluntad para siempre._

—Me pregunto... —continuó con cierta vergüenza alojándose en su pecho— ¿Por qué será que no puedo matarte?

Tracer delineó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿De verdad todavía no sabes la respuesta? —cuestionó en un frágil hilo de voz. Estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Widowmaker notó tal cosa y la miró, pensante.

—Supongo que... quizás la sé —contestó, ascendiendo gentilmente su mentón—. Pero no puedo aceptar ni entender ese sentimiento... Y eso sé que lo sabes muy bien.

Algo en su alma se destruyó al escucharla. Tal vez sus esperanzas.

—L-Lo sé. —Cerró los ojos, resignada—. Entonces, huye.

 _Huir..._

Las palpitaciones aceleraron, quitándole el aire. Y Widowmaker, en ese preciso momento odió todo. Odió su vida, su destino, y en especial a Talon.

 _Ya no puedo huir y tú tampoco._

—No podrás escapar de tu final _, chérie..._ —Delineó su mandíbula con las yemas—. La próxima vez que te vea, seguramente... ya no seré yo misma. Te mataré sin piedad alguna. —explicó con una indiferente tonada. Sin embargo, Lena pudo captar un grado de melancolía detrás de ella.

—No entiendo bien lo que tratas de decir, pero... n-no dejes que te hagan nada. —La observó con determinación—. Si vas a matarme, hazlo por tus propias convicciones.

Esas palabras la dejaron en un estado aún peor que el anterior. ¿Matarla? ¿Convicciones?

 _¿Por qué te empecinas en seguirme? ¿Por qué... eres así? Me desarmas. Me haces sentir cosas que no debería; me haces volverme humana. Desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez tus odiosas palabras han hecho estragos en mi mente. Te odio... tanto como te deseo por ello._

Hipnotizada por su transparente persona, Widow inclinó el rostro hacia ella, mientras sus parpados decaían.

—Te odio... Te odio por todo lo que me haces sentir. —Rozó sus labios, creándole escalofríos a su adormecido cuerpo.

—Y yo a ti, cielo. —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el movimiento de aquella preciosa mujer que cada vez más se sumía contra ella.

Sus labios se unieron en un ligero y amargo beso. Tracer la degustaba como si fuese la última vez. Porque eso es lo que sentía, que sería la última vez. Que Widowmaker ya no volvería a ser la misma luego de que volviese a su organización. Por eso quería que escapara.

Pero tal vez... Tal vez podía hacer algo para evitar su futuro cambio, aunque no fuese correcto. Aunque toda su cordura le ordenara apartarse de ella.

Quizás podía salvarla.

Sus bocas se entreabrieron, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en un suave y dulce contacto.

—Tracer... —La oyó dentro de su cavidad.

Eso mismo provocó que sus lágrimas se escaparan, derrumbándose por sus mejillas, que eran sostenidas por las frías manos de su némesis.

—Huye... —Se separó de ella con lentitud y un tanto agitada.

Widow no soltó su rostro y la regresó a sus labios. Lena se deshizo entre esa boca y esas manos que ahora se deslizaban por su cuello con delicadeza.

Lentamente empezó a despegarse, dejando a la heroína con una ensimismada mirada de compañera.

—¿Podrás escapar, _chérie?_ —susurró, observando de reojo a los soldados sobre sus cabezas que esperaban que le diera el golpe final.

Tracer, centrándose, asintió.

—Lo intentaré. Mi acelerador se ha recargado un poco.

Su némesis la contempló unos segundos, no muy convencida, y suspiró.

—Bien.—Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero una debilitada mano atajó su brazo. Bajó la visión y se encontró con unos intrigados ojos que brillaban con fervor.

—Widowmaker, contéstame algo.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando porque hablara. La ansiedad solo atinaba a crecer.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? Necesito la verdad, al menos solo por esta vez... ¿Por qué me sigues perdonando la vida?

Vaciló antes de responder —Pensé que ya sabías la verdad.

—Necesito escucharla de ti.

—Ja... —Sonrió para sí con desolación y evitó su profunda mirada—. Ni yo misma sé lo que siento. Siquiera sé quién soy, pero...

—¿Pero...?

Derivó los ojos al suelo con un leve rubor —¿Sería una buena respuesta decir que... me siento atraída por ti?

Tracer se sonrojó mientras su pulso aumentaba a los golpes, absolutamente emocionados. Poco a poco fue dibujando una gratificante sonrisa y se la dedicó.

—Creo que esa la respuesta adecuada.

Widow le sonrió de igual manera, para luego darse media vuelta y alejar los pasos. Otra cosa no podía hacer; no en esa crucial situación.

—Hazte la muerta si es necesario. —dijo, preparando el gancho en su manga.

Lena emitió una pequeña carcajada, apretando la herida con fuerza. Nada tenía sentido. De verdad... no lo tenía.

—Eso haré, cariño.

—Y trata de no cruzarte de nuevo conmigo. Como te dije antes, no sé en qué me convertiré. —La escuchó ya a lo lejos.

—Widow...

La nombrada se giró hacia ella una última vez y le regaló una lamentable sonrisa que solo despertó más su curiosidad.

— _Adieu, ma chérie._

Lo único que Lena pudo hacer fue admirar como se elevaba hasta el cielo gracias al gancho. Su cuerpo finalmente se relajó ante su falta y perdió toda energía posible debido a la sobre exigencia.

 _No permitiré... que te hagan más daño._

Sofocando un quejido, rodó los ojos hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

 _Yo... te salvaré._

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo entregado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, gente linda!

Nos vemos en el próximo :)

Sisa: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Y gracias por el aliento jaja, no sé si algún día voy a poder escribir una obra de arte, ojala eso sea posible! jaja Te leo en el próximo! Besote!

Siari55: Muchas gracias por leer! Llegás en un momento justo. Esta historia la empecé hace poco :) por ahora actualizo seguido... jajaj ¡Te leo en el próximo! Besote!

Warlocktoungue: jaja xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Genial que te esté gustando el fic! Supongo que tu idea de como iba a continuar acertó bastante, a mi parecer, era bastante predecible, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía correcto continuarlo así, por más predecible que fuere jaja Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besote!


	7. Hogar

**Hogar**

—¡Ouch! ¡Mercy, eso duele! ¿Dónde quedó tu amabilidad? —inquirió Tracer, sosteniendo sus recién curadas costillas.

—Desapareció el día que me desobedeciste. —Ató unas vendas en su abdomen, que se encontraba algo morado por las pasadas golpizas, y elevó los ojos para verla. Estos brillaban con una importante frustración.

—¿Huh? ¿Cuándo te desobedecí?

—¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella! ¡Te dije que podía ser una trampa! Y mírate ahora, toda lastimada... —La señaló con la mano, bufando—. Menos mal que pude acudir a tu llamado... —prosiguió, deslizando la punta de los dedos por las vendas. Entrecerró los párpados, angustiada. Estaba realmente harta de ver siempre a su amiga en lamentables estados. Cada vez que la llamaba se la encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Lena descendió el rostro, avergonzada. Sí, fue un milagro que Angela pudiera llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Y desde ese momento no la abandonó, se quedó en su casa todo el día para cuidarla... O mejor dicho, para vigilar que no hiciera otra estupidez.

—Lo siento..., y gracias por venir.

—Dios... —Se refregó la frente—. Lena, por favor... Sabes que no suelo decir estas cosas, pero por tu seguridad debes olvidar esos sentimientos que tienes.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la tonta, lo sé todo. Fue muy fácil adivinarlo con solo verte.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla. Era un hecho, no podía engañar a la inteligente doctora.

—Pero ella... ¡Ella estaba siendo manipulada! ¡Estoy segura de eso!

—No me interesa. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Controlada o no, tu vida peligra. Eso es lo único que me importa.

—Pero Angie...

—Nada de peros. —Puso un dedo en sus labios—. No quiero volverte a ver con ella, ¿entendido?

Tracer vaciló unos segundos un poco intimidada por esa furiosa mirada que no la abandonaba, y asintió. Mercy sonrió tenuemente.

—Bien. —Acarició su cabeza—. Ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

Asintió de nuevo, dudosa —¡Ah! ¿Y Winston?

—Él está bien, a comparación de ti.

—Me alegra... —Delineó una leve sonrisa. Angela la miró con una desaprobada mueca.

—Eres todo un caso perdido...

Lena se achicó en el lugar —Lo siento...

La doctora suspiró de nuevo y pasó la visión al reloj de la pared, para luego regresarla a ella.

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender, ¿estarás bien si te quedas sola un rato?

—¡Oh, vamos Angie! —Le mostró los dientes, burlona—. Ya no soy una niña.

—Aún lo pareces —contestó indignada, poniendo una mano en su cintura—. No has cambiado ni una pizca desde que te vi por primera vez.

Lena pestañeó, sorprendida —¿En serio? No sé si es una buena o mala noticia...

—Es mala. —Mercy se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta—. En serio, ya es hora de que madures y dejes de llevarte solo por tus emociones. Pensé que habías aprendido... al menos eso.

Tracer derivó la atención al suelo, que nada tenía de interesante.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo manejar.

—Aprende a hacerlo. —La oyó junto al sonido de la puerta entreabriéndose—. Morirás si sigues así, Lena. —Giró el rostro hacia ella, revelando una preocupada mueca—. Y de verdad no quiero... que desaparezcas. He perdido a demasiada gente, no podría soportarlo.

—Angie...

—Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por mí.

Sin más que decir cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándola abatida en el sitio. Cabizbaja, plegó con fuerza los dedos contra sus rodillas.

—Lo siento, Angie... de verdad, pero creo que no podré cumplir con eso. Tú no viste...

Entrecerró los párpados con melancolía.

 _Tú no viste esos desesperados ojos que yo vi._

 _-/-_

Solo dos días habían pasado desde aquel desafortunado encuentro que había tenido con la heroína, pero lo sentía como semanas. Y el estar encerrada en su oscura habitación protegida por unos barrotes aumentaba esa sensación de asfixia.

La habían capturado, no pudo escapar a tiempo. O mejor dicho, no tuvo la energía ni la valentía para hacerlo. Estaba devastada.

Y hablando de eso... ¿Por qué tenía que huir de su propia corporación?

 _Cierto..., porque no cumplí con las órdenes que me dieron._

Su mente se encontraba destruida; confundida, extrañada... Ya nada podía apaciguar a su corazón, que cada vez la traicionaba más, siquiera esa nueva inyección. Ya nada era igual, todo había cambiado. Su rutinaria vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y claramente no se encontraba preparada para eso.

Talon estaba convencido de que Tracer estaba muerta, y con mucha suerte los soldados que la vigilaban no habían presenciado aquel amoroso momento entre ellas. Pero poco pasaría hasta que descubriesen la verdad, y la prueba era que justamente se encontraba confinada y siendo vigilada. Sospechaban de ella.

Rodó en su pequeña cama, inquieta.

 _Quiero verla..., necesito verla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dije que... me atraía? Ni siquiera sé bien lo que significa eso. Solo... fue la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente cuando me preguntó._

Llevó la mano a su pecho y percibió los acelerados y penetrantes latidos que no le daban tregua alguna.

—Duele... —musitó con cierto fastidio, sentándose.

 _Es verdad... Antes mi única misión era matarla. Ella era mi preciada presa, la más testaruda y poderosa que pude encontrar. Me convencí a mí misma que sería el mejor trofeo que pudiese recibir, pero ahora... yo..._

—Yo... ya no siento igual.

 _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Ya no quiero que me controlen, pero cuando pienso en eso una aguda puntada ataca mi mente, como si no pudiera escapar de Talon..., de mis órdenes._

 _Y esa puntada es como una pequeña vocecita que susurra en mis oídos: m_ _átala... mátala..._

Se cubrió los ojos, apretando las mandíbulas.

 _Es todo en lo que puedo pensar cuando aparece este dolor..., olvidando mi voluntad. Ellos me tienen controlada. Siempre me controlaron y nunca me molestó, a pesar de saber lo que me hicieron... A pesar de que estos últimos años poco a poco fui recordando algunas caóticas cosas que carecían de significado para mí, nunca me molesté en preguntarme qué ocurría. Todo sucedía de forma automática. Pero ahora... me molesta._

Se refregó su suelto cabello y lo llevó hacia atrás.

 _Todo ha cambiado. No quiero ser un mero títere. No sé si podré escapar de ello, pero... aún así..._

Se tapó todo el rostro con una no bienvenida sensación de soledad alojándose en su pecho.

—Ya no puedo negarlo..., no a mí misma. No puedo.

 _Quiero verte._

Levantó el semblante y detalló la ventana frente a ella que estaba cubierta por esos malditos barrotes. Sus calculadores pensamientos estaban en contra de la peligrosa idea que se estaba asomando por su mente, pero su corazón superaba por mucho ese temor.

Emitió una vaga carcajada, mientras una resignada sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

—Te veré.

Se puso de pie, ató su cabello, se colocó el gancho y llevó el puño hacia atrás, para luego impulsarlo hacia adelante y de un golpe seco destruir aquel mural.

Sigilosa, escapó de su guarida.

Recorrió la noche cual araña en busca de su presa; su deliciosa presa. Necesitaba verla con urgencia.

Su mente poco pensaba, poco estaba consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos y ya poco le importaba. No tenía nada que perder. Había echado completamente por la borda lo que creyó que era su vida. Seguramente ya ni era necesaria en el campo de batalla, no con su mente en tal terrible estado. Y aunque eso siempre fue su mayor miedo, ser inservible, ahora poco significaba.

Solo se dignaba a seguir sus instintos; eso era lo único que le quedaba. Antes de perder la cordura, antes de que su maligno dueño la sometiera a otro maldito experimento sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, quería verla una vez más... Eso era todo lo que deseaba.

Con las piernas flexionadas cual felino quedó plantada en el borde de la ventana de su casa, insegura. Meditó su próxima acción, dándose cuenta de que nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión a estas alturas.

Resopló y la levantó lo más silenciosa que pudo. A hurtadillas entró.

El departamento se encontraba en penumbras. Lo único que lo iluminaba tenuemente era el acelerador de Tracer, que se encontraba en una esquina sobre el suelo. Lo miró, curiosa.

 _Entonces sí puede quitárselo..._

A pesar de aquella revelación que por mucho tiempo se cuestionó, poco tardó en distraer su atención al caer en la cuenta de la hora; tarde, muy tarde. Posiblemente la heroína estaba durmiendo, y por supuesto, tenía que confirmarlo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación; la puerta estaba abierta. Con la garganta resecándose, asomó la cabeza por el marco y entonces la vio.

Allí estaba ella, de espaldas a su persona. Tenía puesto un boxer que protegía lo justo y necesario de su trasero, cosa que le hizo humedecerse los labios, y no llevaba ropa en la parte superior, solo unas vendas la cubrían hasta el abdomen.

Sus párpados decayeron al recordar que esas heridas se las proporcionó ella misma de una cruel forma.

Suspiró y perdida en su figura, se acercó hasta quedar parada frente de su indefenso cuerpo. En ese momento pensó que su rostro dormido era lo más perfecto que había visto en su vida. Tan tranquilo..., tan apacible y armonioso. Todo lo contrario a ella.

Mientras seguía contemplándola empezó a sacarse sus largas botas metálicas.

—Me hubiese gustado... que todo fuese de una manera diferente —musitó, descansando la rodilla en el colchón, para luego inclinarse y recostar todo el cuerpo, quedando de costado—. Conocernos en otra oportunidad hubiera sido mejor.

Se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada, percibiendo como su calor empezaba a invadirla y notando como ella se revolvía un poco en el lugar. Descendió la visión, tentada. Su delicado cuello; su delgada espalda, aquellas tiernas pecas que la adornaban. Lo quería todo.

Incapaz de controlarse, levantó el brazo, sujetó su vientre y se apegó a su cuerpo, acurrucándose contra ella. La instantánea sensación de paz que la irrumpió por tal contacto la dejó unos peligrosos momentos con la mente en blanco.

Tracer, somnolienta, entreabrió los ojos al sentir un peso a sus espaldas y un perfume deliciosamente conocido.

—Widowmaker... —pronunció con la voz rasposa.

—No te des vuelta. —susurró en su oído. Un inmediato estremecimiento la recorrió por esa ronca voz vibrando sobre su piel.

—¿Por qué... estás aquí?

—Porque quise.

—¿Huh? —Pestañeó, desconcertada. Muy desconcertada— ¿No dijiste que teníamos que evitar cruzarnos?

—Déjame dormir, estoy cansada.

Lena arqueó una socarrona comisura —¿Entras a mi casa sin mi permiso y pretendes darme órdenes?

— _Oui_

Sonrió para sí, divertida, y sujetó aquella delicada mano que se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su piel.

—Esto es toda una sorpresa, pero... me alegra que estés aquí.

Widowmaker, asombrada por ser bienvenida, elevó un poco el rostro, rozando los labios contra su cuello en consecuencia.

—¿De verdad? ¿A pesar de lo que te hice a ti y al simio? —cuestionó, trazando con los dedos la herida de su espalda en una suave caricia que le generó escalofríos.

Lena tragó saliva con una importante dificultad.

Cierto..., debía molestarle ¿no? Ella había lastimado a su mejor amigo y también hecho añicos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, aún así... no podía enojarse con ella. Ya no.

—No parecías tú misma ese día, así que no cuenta. —contestó finalmente. Widow rió por lo bajo.

—Eres extraña.

—Y te gusto a pesar de eso.

Obviamente no perdió oportunidad para recalcar esas palabras que salieron de la boca de su némesis ese fatídico día.

Widowmaker vaciló, mientras su mente liberaba la verdad en un grito y ésta, desesperada, decidía emanar de sus labios sin su permiso.

— _Oui._

El aire de Tracer se entrecortó.

—Estás... muy honesta hoy.

—... Solo déjame dormir. —Se arrimó más a su cuerpo, provocando que sus caderas se sumieran contra su trasero de un modo un tanto... inadecuado.

—C-Creo que yo no podré dormir si sigues pegándote así.

— _Pourquoi?_ —Ronroneó en su oído, mientras sus ojos, traviesos, descendían hasta quedar estancados en su cuello. Lo detalló, hambrienta— ¿Te molesta mi cercanía, _petite?_ —Hipnotizada por él, presionó los labios sobre su piel y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, reforzando el agarre en su abdomen.

Lena sofocó un jadeo al percibirla, hecho que no pasó desapercibido su enemiga, que atinó a entreabrir los labios y asomar la lengua por ellos.

— _Chérie_ , ¿te gusta sentirme? —preguntó, deslizando hacia arriba la lengua por su piel. Tracer titubeó antes de responder.

—Sí...

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho...

Widow entrecerró los ojos con goce. Esa mosquita la estaba aniquilando por dentro.

—Tracer...

—Lena.

— _Quoi?_

—Dime Lena, ese es mi nombre. —Hizo una dudosa pausa antes de formular una cuestión que venía carcomiéndola— ¿Y tú nombre es...?

Su némesis desvió la vista, incómoda, y despegó los labios de su cuello.

—... _D'accord_ , Lena. ¿Me quieres?

Esa pregunta la dejó totalmente suspendida. En especial porque no tenía sentido que viniera de su fría persona.

—¿Querer?

—¿No lo haces? —inquirió, haciendo desaprobada mueca que por suerte la heroína no pudo ver.

Tracer bajó la vista cuando juró que el agarre que la sostenía tembló por unos instantes.

—Lamentablemente... creo que lo hago.

Widow rió en un murmullo —¿Lamentablemente? —empezó a decir, ascendiendo por su abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Ese recorrido era peligroso— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿O acaso esa es tu gran idea de _séduction?_

—N-Nunca me destaqué por ser una seductora.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo sedujiste a tu noviecita? —cuestionó, sarcástica. Ya no le estaba agradando tanto la idea de que su presa tuviera a otra dueña.

O quizás es mejor decir que nunca le agradó. Solo que ahora le estaba costando en demasía disimularlo, e intuía que dentro de poco directamente ni lo iba a poder disimular.

—No es mi novia.

—Hm...

—Es más, le dejé claro las cosas.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron, intrigados —¿Qué cosas?

Lena atajó su mano, que ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de sus pechos para su mala suerte; o tal vez buena. No lo sabía y temía descubrirlo.

—Le dije que no podía convertirme en su pareja. —contestó. Widow pestañeó sobre su nuca, algo sorprendida.

— _Pourquoi?_

—... Sabes porqué.

Widowmaker bajó la mirada con los nervios floreciendo en su interior. Su respiración comenzaba a sonar precipitada, lo cual significaba que en cualquier momento un penetrante dolor asaltaría a su corazón tal como dolorosas puñaladas.

—... No tienes futuro conmigo.

—Lo sé.

Su némesis hizo silencio. La mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, desatando emociones incontrolables por culpa de sus honestas palabras. La deseaba con desesperación, hecho que le molestaba. Era incoherente que alguien tan despiadada como ella se estuviera derritiendo por su pequeña persona.

Cada vez más con la lucidez por el piso, se arrimó más a su cuerpo y presionó con fuerza las caderas contra su trasero, como si su entrepierna, que la percibía en demasía sensible, necesitara ese acto para aliviarse. Lo único que consiguió fue que ardiera más, mientras Lena temblaba de arriba abajo al sentirla.

—T-Tienes los pies fríos... —fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir. Widow sonrió sobre su piel.

—Caliéntalos... —musitó, rozando el pie contra el suyo de un incitante modo. Tracer, nerviosa, hundió el rostro en la almohada, deleitando a la cazadora con ese panorama tan inofensivo que estaba mostrando.

 _Ah... Maldita fille..._

—Vas a enloquecerme, _ma petite..._ Deja de hacerlo o te arrepentirás.

—¿Qué...?

No pudo terminar su cuestión. Todo gracias a que aquella traviesa mano que la había invadido, se atrevió a cerrarse sobre uno de sus impresionantes atributos, sobresaltándola.

—O-Oi...

Widowmaker volvió a su cuello, precipitada, mientras comenzaba a masajear su pecho en precisos círculos, para luego atajar su pezón con los dedos que, para su grata sorpresa, se mostraba entusiasmado. Tanto, que se notaba a través de la venda.

—Mh... —Lena cerró los ojos con ímpetu y se cubrió la boca con tal de no emitir un sonido más. Pero esos malditos dedos rozando su sensibilidad por encima de la tela no ayudaban a sosegarla.

Widow se mordió el borde del labio, como si ayudara a controlarse. Mucho no pudo lograr, y exasperada, regresó a su nuca y arrancó un tentador camino de besos pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su cálida mejilla. Presionó los labios en esa suave piel con una ternura que dejó a la heroína más que suspendida.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, derivando los besos a la comisura de su boca— ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente matarte y acabar con esta ridícula historia?

Tracer, revolucionada por dentro, trató de darse vuelta debido a que su voz sonó con una clara inseguridad. Sin embargo, una mano sobre su hombro la devolvió a su lugar. Elevó una juguetona ceja y sonrió para sí, complacida por su tímida acción.

Su adversaria no quería que la viese indefensa y era consciente de ello. Contrario a Widow, que no era para nada consciente de que se estaba confesando por completo.

—Eso es muy fácil, cielo —respondió por fin—. Porque me quieres, aunque intentes negarlo.

Widowmaker abrió los ojos de par en par y detuvo su acción en seco, impactada. Realmente impactada por tal puñetazo de realidad que la golpeó.

 _¿Querer?_

—¿Es... por eso?

—Sip. No hay otra razón.

Dudó antes de continuar. No podía entender que esa fuera la razón y menos aceptarlo.

—Pero he sido creada para no sentir eso. No tiene sentido.

Tracer arrugó la sábana, impotente. Estaba harta de escuchar esas frases que no llegaba a comprender.

—Siempre estás diciendo esas cosas. Creada, condicionada... Widow, ¿qué es lo que te han hecho?

La nombrada enterró el rostro en su cabello e inhaló su exquisito aroma.

—No tienes porqué saberlo.

—Necesito saberlo.

— _Non_. No quiero que tengas lástima de mí —continuó, aferrando su pecho con más ímpetu, como si estuviera amenazándola para que sellara ese tema. Y por las dudas, solo para asegurarse que se callara, rozó su pezón por encima de la tela y lo atajó con el dedo índice y pulgar, para luego presionarlo.

Lena sofocó un gemido. El calor no le estaba siendo indiferente, pero no quería dejarse llevar por el. Necesitaba saber la verdad antes de perder la cordura.

—N-No la tendré.

—La tendrás. Ahora... ¿Vas a dejar de hablar de una buena vez, _petite?_ Estoy en medio de algo... —murmuró con una seductora tonada, comenzando a irrumpir sus frías yemas dentro de la venda.

La heroína se cubrió la boca de nuevo, exasperada. Si seguía así esa noche iba a terminar en una locura. Widowmaker, por su parte, dibujó una altanera sonrisa al verla tan acorralada.

—Así me gusta, calladita te ves más linda... —continuó, presionando todo su pecho al desnudo. Algo le llamó la atención al cubrirlo, además del inmediato calor que atacó a su entrepierna al toparse con esa voluptuosa piel—. Hey...

Lena, ruborizada hasta las orejas, como pudo derivó los ojos al costado en un intento de visualizarla.

—¿Q-Qué?

Widow, curiosa, volvió a presionar su pecho, haciéndola saltar en el lugar.

—No me había dado cuenta... Tienes unos pechos muy grandes, _chérie_ —murmuró, generando que ahogase un vergonzoso grito. Su némesis sonrió de soslayo, socarrona—. Me gustan... —prosiguió mientras empezaba una tortuosa danza sobre uno de ellos—. Y más me gustaría si pudiera verlos... ¿Quieres darte vuelta?

Tracer negó con la cabeza, desesperada.

—¿No querías ver mi rostro? Es tu oportunidad...

Lena se revolvió en el lugar, excitada. Excitada y exaltada por su seductora persona. A esa crucial altura ya estaba debatiendo seriamente la opción de voltearse y cumplir con sus reprimidos deseos. Sin embargo, un agudo dolor en ese sector que estaba siendo acariciado la tomó desprevenida. Widowmaker notó el incómodo temblor de su cuerpo y se detuvo.

—¿Te duele?

—U-Un poco... La herida está cerca de ahí. —contestó con la voz entrecortada. Widow la observó penetrantemente, y sin dudar aflojó el agarre y la soltó.

—Perdóname...

Abrió los ojos cual platos ante su inesperada disculpa y considerada atención. Eso sí que no la caracterizaba; era extraño.

Y por tal extraño comportamiento intentó voltearse otra vez para verla. No obstante, Widowmaker no se lo permitió, empujando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

—¡D-Deja de hacer eso! —Se exasperó. Realmente deseaba admirar su rostro en ese momento— ¡Dijiste que me diera vuelta!

—Para ver tus _impressionnants_ pechos. —respondió como si nada, indiferente.

—¡Te los mostraré, pero déjame voltearme! —Ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ahora no quiero. —Empujó más su cabeza—. Deja de moverte, _imbécile_. Abrirás la herida.

—¡Ya no me duel...!

—Duerme, necesitas descansar.

Lena, perdiendo la batalla, infló los cachetes y recostó de golpe la cabeza contra la almohada. Como si ésta la tranquilizara por arte magia, fue incapaz de no soltar una pequeña risita. ¿Acababan de tener una estúpida discusión sin sentido alguno? En sí, parecía que estaban jugando entre ellas.

El silencio se apoderó otra vez de ambas por unos largos minutos. Su némesis no estaba bromeando cuando le ordenó que durmiera. Continuaba detrás de ella y ni se movía, menos trataba de tocarla. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Tracer no era capaz de volver con Morfeo. Cómo para hacerlo... Tenía a la más preciosa mujer que había visto en su vida a sus espaldas y demasiado cerca para su cordura.

Suspiró. Algo más la estaba molestando; algo mucho más profundo.

—Tengo miedo. —dijo sin pensar. Widow, que en ningún momento cerró los ojos, los plantó en su corto cabello.

—¿De qué? —inquirió, sujetando su cintura con cuidado.

—De que no estés aquí cuando despierte.

Un punzante dolor se atrevió a asaltar su pecho, quitándole el aire. No era su intención quedarse toda la noche, solo apareció allí por pura necesidad. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la extrañaba. No obstante, esas palabras que le regaló la heroína dieron vuelta su propio discurso.

Se acurrucó más contra ella y descansó el mentón en su hombro.

—Estaré aquí, al menos por hoy... Pero no puedo asegurarte el mañana, _ma chérie._

La castaña bajó los párpados entre feliz y angustiada. Feliz porque estaba siendo considerada con ella, y angustiada porque el futuro no parecía querer unirlas.

—Nadie puede asegurar el mañana, luv.

—Entonces... —Reforzó el agarre en su cintura— ¿Qué hacemos?

Lena tomó aire y lo liberó con pesadez. Tenía que aceptar la realidad.

—Disfrutemos el presente. —Atajó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con ella—. Es todo lo que tenemos, así que... hasta mañana, Widow.

La nombrada sintió su corazón achicarse debido a su triste tonada. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra su realista respuesta. Ella tenía razón; solo el presente les quedaba. Solo el día de hoy.

— _Bonne nuit, petite._ —respondió, besando su sedoso cabello.

Lena no podía estar más confundida por esas cariñosas acciones que nada tenían que ver con su naturaleza.

 _¿Bonne nuit?_ _Pero cómo podré dormir... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora mismo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?_

Arrugó la frente, impotente.

 _Lo sé, te atraigo, eso dijiste... Pero a mi parecer esto es más que solo una atracción. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios, pero... sé que no me dirás nada._

 _Nunca dices nada._

Agotada por meditar el asunto, su mente comenzó a apagarse lentamente, lo cual le pareció un milagro teniendo a su enemiga a sus espaldas. Confirmado, confiaba en ella por completo.

Los minutos pasaban, pero Widow los percibía como si fuesen horas. Estaba inquieta; no podía dormir. Mejor dicho, no recordaba haber dormido mucho desde que tenía consciencia. Nunca lo necesitó.

Suspiró, mientras jugaba con unos revoltosos mechones de su cabello. Si realmente quería conseguir dormir esta vez, había algo que tenía que decirle primero.

Se asomó por encima de su hombro y detalló su dormido semblante.

— _Petite_? ¿Estás despierta?

—Hm...

Su tranquila respiración le dio a entender que claramente no, no lo estaba. Desvió la visión con un tenue sonrojo que durante ese último tiempo no hacía más que traicionarla.

—Gracias por rescatarme.

—¿Hm? —murmuró somnolienta— ¿Cuándo...?

Sonrió y acomodó unos rebeldes mechones de su flequillo que le cubrían los ojos.

—Cuando pensé que no podría volver a ser yo misma, tú me salvaste.

Tracer no contestó; el cansancio le ganó.

Widowmaker mantuvo su agradecido gesto, para luego inclinarse y besar su descubierta espalda.

—Gracias por hacerme volver a sentir. Al menos por un corto tiempo... lo disfruté.

—Mh...

—Supongo que... —dudó, fortaleciendo el agarre en su pequeña mano—... esto es lo que significa querer a alguien. —Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su congoja—. Pero duele..., duele demasiado.

 _Quererte... duele._

-/-

— _¿Y eso?_

 _Una delicada mano acarició el piercing que yacía en su oreja. Lena se giró hacia ella y sonrió._

— _¿Te gusta?_

 _Aquella muchacha a su lado con el rostro ensombrecido, atinó a sonreír amablemente._

— _Te queda bien._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Claro._ — _Prosiguió sus caricias, apretando su lóbulo con suavidad_ —. _Creo que un segundo aro te quedaría incluso mejor._

 _Tracer estrechó la mirada, tratando de visualizarla, pero no podía divisar bien su rostro por alguna extraña razón. Solo podía contemplar un largo y oscuro cabello, y un estilizado y alto cuerpo acompañado de una blanca piel._

— _¿De verdad? ¡Entonces me haré otro!_

 _La misteriosa joven rió por tal impulsiva decisión._

— _¿Quién te lo hizo? —preguntó._

— _Angela._

— _Oh... Ya veo._

 _Al percibir que su tono había decaído, la miró, todavía tratando de distinguirla mejor. No obstante, le resultaba imposible._

— _¿Quieres que yo te haga el siguiente?_ — _inquirió luego de estar unos segundos en silencio._

— _¿Huh? —Se sorprendió—_ _¿Sabes hacerlo?_

— _No debe ser tan difícil. Mientras aguantes el dolor... —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Cómo lo hago?_

— _Umm... —Puso un dedo en su mentón—. Debes agarrar un cubito de hielo, anestesiar la zona y clavar una aguja desinfectada._

— _¿Solo eso?_

— _¡Ajá!_ — _respondió, radiante_ — _¿En serio lo harás?_

— _Si solo es eso, puedo hacerlo. —Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no tardó en transformarse en un intrigado gesto al notar que la resplandeciente de Lena no desaparecía_ — _¿Por qué estás tan feliz?_

 _—Eso es muy simple, luv. —Delineó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Porque serás tú quien lo haga! —Sujetó sus manos de golpe._ _Un leve rubor apareció en el ensombrecido rostro de su acompañante_ —. _Me hace muy feliz. Es como si... dejaras tu huella en mí para siempre._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? Nos conocemos hace poco..._

— _¿Tiene algo de malo?_

 _Dudosa, respondió_ — _No... ¿Eso sentiste con Angela? ¿Felicidad?_

 _Aquello sonó como un reproche, lo cual solo intensificó su felicidad._

 _Negó con la cabeza, apacible_ — _No. Pero pensé que ella era la adecuada para hacerlo, ya sabes..., porque es médica y todo eso._

 _—Hm..._

 _Tracer elevó una burlona ceja, tratando de encubrir la satisfacción que sentía por contemplar su inseguro estado._

— _¿Ja? ¿Qué es esa reacción? —Rió por lo bajo—_ _¿Estás celosa, cariño?_

— _¿Qué? Claro que no, tonta..._

 _Soltó una carcajada, detallando como se achicaba en el lugar y hacia lo imposible por esquivar a sus ojos._

— _¿Sabes? Me compré dos aritos por las dudas. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora conmigo?_

 _Apenas terminó esa frase sus propias mejillas enrojecieron. Sonó en un claro doble sentido. Por supuesto, no fue su intención decirlo de esa forma._

 _Levantó la vista con vergüenza y lo que menos esperó fue que su hermosa acompañante comenzase a dibujar una tímida sonrisa._

— _Eres muy impaciente, Lena_ —S _e acercó y rozó otra vez con los dedos el borde de su oreja, para luego inclinarse a ella con sigilo._

— _Hagámoslo, Chérie._

 _-/-_

Tracer abrió los ojos de golpe, precipitada. El sudor recorría su frente y su corazón no podía estar más acelerado.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Un sueño? —musitó, tocándose sus aros con los dedos y reincorporándose lentamente, pero al hacerlo sintió una tirante presión en su abdomen— ¿Huh? —Giró el rostro y se encontró a una dormida Widowmaker a su lado. Sonrió—. Aún sigue aquí...

Examinó su precioso y tranquilo semblante durmiente. Por fin pudo verlo, ya que su contrincante no se lo permitió en toda la noche. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que viese tanta paz en este.

Hipnotizada por esa serena imagen, acomodó un largo mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Qué linda te ves cuando duermes..., pareces un bebé.

Su respiración era lenta, apacible, tanto, que empezó a ponerla nerviosa el hecho de despertarla sin querer.

 _Trataré de no despertarla..._

Pensó, desenredando con mucho cuidado el brazo que seguía acorralándole. Despegó el trasero del colchón, rogando porque éste no crujiera.

—Despacito..., despacito... ¡Whoa!

Poco duró su plan; un fuerte agarre en su vientre la impulsó otra vez de espaldas contra su simétrico y dotado cuerpo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡W-Widow! —Atajó su mano, ansiosa—. Pensé que dormías... —atinó a decir, mientras su némesis se apegaba cada vez más a su espalda, rozando sus pechos contra esta. Bienvenidos sean los nervios de nuevo.

—Lo hacía, hasta que decidiste despertarme. ¿Eres muy ruidosa en las mañanas, sabías?

Soltó una ridícula risita —Lo siento, iba a hacer el desayuno, por eso quería levan...

— _Non._

—¿Eh?

Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, para luego besarlo con suavidad.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

—¿Huh?

—Tú me obligaste a quedarme, después de todo.

—¿Te obligué? —Elevó una irónica ceja.

— _Oui._

—Pero...

—¿No quieres? —ronroneó contra su oído, navegando los dedos por su abdomen de una seductora manera. Su voz mañanera era realmente una perdición; sonaba más ronca de lo normal.

—N-No es que no quiera, sabes que me encantaría quedarme, pero...

—Entonces, quédate calladita _chérie._ Quiero dormir un poco más.

Como si nada volvió a acurrucarse contra ella. Acomodó mejor la mejilla sobre su hombro, emanando un aliviado suspiro que la estremeció.

—Estás tan... diferente.

—¿Hm? ¿Lo estoy?

—Oui. —La imitó, provocando que riera en un murmullo.

—Aquí el único bicho raro eres tú, _petite._ —Entrelazó una de sus largas piernas entre las suyas—. Sintiéndote atraída por alguien como yo... Eres todo un caso perdido, ¿te lo han dicho?

No recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual la alarmó. Y antes de que pudiese preguntar por su silencio, Tracer se soltó de sus brazos con rapidez y se incorporó, quedando sentada y dándole la espalda.

— _Chérie?_ —Se sentó también y aproximó considerablemente el semblante hacia el suyo. El de la heroína decayó con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Widow la miró con su usual neutralidad.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente? ¿Qué es lo que... te han hecho todo este tiempo?

Esquivó sus castaños ojos, que ahora la observaban penetrantemente con tal de sacarle la verdad. Esa pregunta era muy comprometedora.

—¿Sabes? Puedes contarme lo que sea si quieres. Haré lo posible para ayudarte. —insistió.

—¿Ayudarme? Ja... —Cerró los ojos, para luego entreabrirlos con una visible angustia—. No hay nada que puedas o tengas que hacer por mi. —Flexionó una pierna y apoyó el brazo en la rodilla. —Mejor preocúpate por ti, Lena.

La nombrada giró más el rostro hacia ella, curiosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Widowmaker comenzó a delinear una peligrosa sonrisa.

—Porque tienes a tu ferviente enemiga en tu cama.

Lo próximo que Lena llegó a sentir fueron sus largas piernas rodeándola por detrás y unas manos atajando su cintura. La impulsó hacia atrás y la apegó de espaldas contra su pecho. No emitió ni un minúsculo sonido por su inesperada acción, solo se dedicó a contemplar embelesada a esos delicados dedos que aprisionaban su vientre.

—¿Algo que decir, _petite_? —preguntó ante su mudo comportamiento—. Esperaba una respuesta más divertida de tu parte... Como esos grititos que pegas que destruyen a mis valiosos tímpanos.

—... ¿Es eso una broma? ¿Tratas de hacerme reír? —dijo por fin, provocándole un instantáneo alivio.

— _Non,_ es la realidad. Eres chillona.

—Y tú una mentirosa.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertada — _Quoi?_

—Dime porqué te quedaste. —cuestionó, sujetando sus manos. Su némesis notó como tiritaban un poco. Desconoció la razón, pero eso no impidió que una amarga sensación la drenara por dentro.

 _¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?_

Inclinó un poco el rostro y capturó aquellos castaños ojos que se mostraban afligidos.

—Porque me lo pediste.

—¿Solo por eso?

—Sí.

—Ya veo... —contestó con tristeza por su fría respuesta. Widow suspiró debido a ello, para luego abrazarse más a ella.

—Creo que no me entendiste.

—Entendí a la perfección. Solo lo haces por mí..., solo eso.

— _Exactement_ , ¿y qué piensas que significa que yo haga algo por otra persona, _chérie?_

Tracer pestañeó varias veces al entender el mensaje.

—Tú... por mí... —Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, ruborizada. Widowmaker frunció el entrecejo al verla; no debió haber dicho eso. No debería estar ahí con ella.

Realmente la desquiciaba. Le molestaba estar tan rendida ante aquella mosquita que siempre revoloteaba a su alrededor. Era una completa apuñalada a su querido orgullo.

Su telaraña jamás fue capaz de atraparla, y como consecuencia la araña tuvo que emerger de su segura zona por primera vez para intentar cazarla. Ese fue su gran error; huir de su comodidad. Abandonar esas telas que la protegían.

Cuando quiso volver a su refugio... éste ya se encontraba destruido. Había desaparecido, dejando solo unos pequeños hilos conectados entre sí. Débiles, frágiles...

La telaraña era su mente; su frialdad, su seguridad, y ahora solo emociones desconectadas y descontroladas quedaban, irritándola.

¿Cómo manejar esa situación? ¿Cómo volver a reconstruir su hogar?

Sonrió para sí al recibir una inmediata respuesta en su interior.

 _Ahora tú te has convertido en mi hogar._

Esa apacible mueca poco perduró en sus labios.

 _Pero no podré permanecer mucho tiempo en él... Solo lo destruiré._

Se aferró con más fuerza de su piel al pensarlo. ¿Por qué seguía abrazándola? ¿Por qué seguía allí? Tenía que huir con urgencia antes de que perdiera la poca razón que le quedaba.

—Lena...

De repente, una pequeña risita entró en escena, despabilándola.

—¿Huh? —Inclinó más la cabeza y se encontró con la heroína estallando a carcajadas. Elevó una confundida ceja— ¿Qué _merde_?

—¡T-Tus manos! —Tracer se tapó la boca, intentando contener la risa— ¡C-Cosquillas!

—Oh... —Descendió los ojos, clavándolos en su abdomen— ¿Te estoy haciendo cosquillas?

—¡S-Saca la mano! —Rió más fuerte— ¡Estás justo en mi punto débil!

Widow examinó sus propios dedos con una aburrida mueca. Estos en algún momento que pasó desapercibido empezaron a rodear su desnudo ombligo. Siquiera se dio cuenta de su propio movimiento.

Sonrió con picardía y tentada por tal graciosa situación, comenzó a moverlos más rápidamente sobre ese sensible sitio. Lena estalló.

—Así que cosquillas...

—¡Ja, ja! —Se retorció entre sus brazos mientras trataba de quitar esas maliciosas manos— ¡Ya p-para, luv!

—Hmm... _intéressant._ Esto podría ser un eficaz método de tortura —continuó, impidiendo su escape.

—¡Te lo advierto! —exclamó entre entrecortadas risitas, sujetando sus manos con fuerza— ¡No querrás empezar una guerra de cosquillas!

Widowmaker arqueó una confiada ceja.

—¿Cosquillas, yo? Te reto a intentarlo. —La soltó y extendió los brazos hacia los costados, dándole el espacio necesario para que contraatacara.

Lena, agitada y recuperándose, dibujó una desafiante sonrisa.

—Tú lo pediste.

Se lanzó hacia ella cual felino lanzándose a su presa, y comenzó a atacarla con sus veloces dedos.

Cuello; axilas, cintura... Nada.

—¿Huh? —Parpadeó, atónita— ¡Imposible! —Probó rodear sus rodillas sutilmente; de nuevo sin reacción. Widow cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Te lo dije.

Tracer negó varias veces con la cabeza, obstinada —¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!

Se arrojó de nuevo contra ella; sus pies fueron el objetivo esta vez. Su némesis la contempló desde lo alto, ampliando aquella ganadora mueca.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, _ma chérie_. Mi cuerpo no tiene puntos débiles.

 _Así es..., porque si los tuviera, no podría ser el arma mortal que soy._

Descendió los párpados, pensante.

S _olo ciertos lugares quedaron intactos... Ciertos lugares que eran necesarios. Aunque es extraño. No me hace cosquillas, pero... la siento a la perfección a través de mi piel._

 _Es cálida._

Un estremecimiento inesperado la sacudió. Widow bajó la mirada con rapidez y se encontró a la concentrada heroína tratando de cosquillear su vientre, justo debajo del ombligo.

—Oh...

Sus castaños ojos se iluminaron al instante —¿Funcionó?

—Creo que las estoy sintiendo...

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí? —La acarició con toda la palma e hizo un poco de presión en la zona, provocando que sus caderas temblaran levemente.

 _Tan inocente..._

—Un poco más abajo... —musitó, entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo más sus flexionadas piernas.

—¿Más abajo? —Tragó saliva con rudeza al darse cuenta de lo que casi estaba tocando. A pesar de eso, su obstinación le ganó al nerviosismo y siguió descendiendo— ¿A-Aquí?

—Casi...—Sujetó su muñeca de pronto y la llevó al lugar indicado—. Aquí...

Las pupilas de Lena se ensancharon al contemplar cómo su hermosa némesis acomodó sus dedos encima de su pureza. Su comisura tembló, ansiosa.

—¿W-Widowmaker? ¿Es en serio?

—Eso es..., ahí. —Comenzó a mover su mano sobre la de ella de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que sus dedos explorasen más esa vulnerable área por encima de aquella sensitiva tela.

Un acogedor calor empezó a invadirla donde estaba rozando. Podía sentirla a través de su ropa. Realmente... sentirla.

Tracer elevó su ahora, oscura visión, encontrándose a su adversaria con los ojos entrecerrados y con una leve sonrisa de lado.

—Ya casi puedo sentirlas... _chérie_ —Soltó su mano, para luego apoyarse con ambas sobre la sábana—. Creo que ya lo has captado, puedes continuar tú solita, ¿cierto? —ronroneó, elevando una seductora ceja y abriendo más las piernas.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se resbaló por su pecosa frente. Ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo en sus garras. No debía derrumbarse, aún no era tiempo. Primero tenía que averiguar lo que sentía esa araña por ella.

Ella dijo que se sentía atraída... ¿Pero qué más pasaba por su cabeza? Necesitaba descubrirlo. No quería ser solo un juguete del momento.

Pero a pesar de esa razonable reflexión, sus dedos no parecieron estar muy de acuerdo, ya que continuaron por si solos con sus peligrosos movimientos, encontrando un lugar mucho más sensible que el anterior.

Contempló, deleitada, como la doncella debajo de ella arrugaba la sábana con ambas manos y estiraba un poco el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con placer. Un excitante y grave jadeo emanó de sus labios, estremeciéndola.

Estaba tan entregada a su persona. Nunca pensó observar tal cuadro, tal obra de arte.

—Widowmaker... —escapó de sus labios en un murmullo, mientras sus dedos capturaban sobre la tela un punto crucial—. Eres tan...

Sus dorados ojos se entreabrieron al oírla —¿Perfecta? —Se burló, sonriendo con picardía.

—Sí...

Esa respuesta tan honesta la sacudió. No se la esperaba.

Lena, hipnotizada, descendió las yemas, hallando su entrada. El calor que irradiaba le estaba carcomiendo los sentidos. Widowmaker se relamió los labios al sentirla.

— _Oh_ _petite_ , _magnifiques_ cosquillas...

Aquel burlón comentario la despertó. Su rostro no podía estar más ruborizado, definitivamente se había dejado llevar. Tenía que dar vuelta la situación con urgencia.

—Es verdad, eres perfecta —retomó, incorporándose y posicionando poco a poco el cuerpo sobre el suyo hasta dejarla acostada. Widow se mordió el borde del labio y sujetó su espalda, perdiéndose con una apagada mirada en la determinada de la heroína—. Pero también... ¡eres una idiota! —Agarró una almohada y la sumió en su rostro.

Su némesis soltó una sofocada risita mientras se la quitaba de la cara.

— _Allez, petite!_ —Esquivó una segunda almohada que le arrojó, tratando de contener la risa— ¿Qué pasa, _chérie_? Estaba a punto de "reír".

Tracer cerró los puños, avergonzada por toda esa maldita situación. Esa malvada mujer la estaba manejando a su antojo.

—¿Por qué te alejaste? —continuó provocándola—. Vuelve... —Hizo un sensual ademán con el dedo. Lena se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

—No volveré, ¡jamás volveré!

Sus incoherencias solo generaron que una carcajada emanara de sus deliciosos y pálidos labios. Y lo peor de todo es que verla reír la llenaba de goce.

—Eres más tímida de lo que pensé. —Atrapó su cintura de golpe—. _J'aime_ —La acomodó sobre sus piernas como si nada—. Todo contigo es un desafío.

—¡E-Es tu culpa que sea así! —Se defendió, sujetándose de sus hombros.

Widowmaker elevó ambas cejas con una fingida inocencia.

—Pero si continuaste tú sola, nadie te obligó. Además... —Ascendió la punta de los dedos por la curva de su espalda, creándole escalofríos—. Sé que no querías parar.

—¿Q-Qué? —Giró el rostro, sonrojada. No podía mantenerle la mirada—. Eres una estúpida.

—Una estúpida que sabe como calentarte... —murmuró contra su oído, para luego morder su sensible lóbulo.

Lena, cada vez más nerviosa, la apartó con las manos con un esfuerzo demasiado duro para su gusto.

—Deja de jugar...

—¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?

—Si no estás jugando... —Arrugó el ceño—... explícame qué te pasó el otro... —Detuvo su habla en seco cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo que en realidad siempre le había parecido llamativo—. Oi... siempre me lo he preguntado.

— _Quoi?_ —inquirió, detallando como la heroína no quitaba la vista de su torso. Tomándola desprevenida, atajó la diminuta ropa que cubría sus pechos.

—¿Cómo puedes batallar con esto?—Estiró un poco la tela hacia sí— ¿Por qué siempre llevas este traje tan ligero? ¿Acaso nunca tuviste un... —Carraspeó, nerviosa—... accidente o algo así?

Widow, inexpresiva, bajó la mirada y se examinó.

—Nunca me lo pregunté. Es lo que me ordenaron usar.

—¿Te ordenaron usar... esto? —La estiró de más sin querer, liberando, para su creciente mala suerte, uno de sus pálidos atributos. Los colores subieron por su rostro al instante, mientras ahogaba un grito— ¡L-Lo siento! —Alejó las manos histéricamente— ¡No vi nada...! ¡No vi nada! —Tapó su boca, ruborizada, y la observó de reojo—. Pero qué digo, lo vi todo...

A pesar de la crisis por la que estaba pasando la heroína, la cara de poker en su contrincante no mutó.

—Ahora que lo dices... —Derivó la visión al techo—. Sí he tenido accidentes, pero por suerte estos jugaron a mi favor.

—¿Huh? —Trató de modular, intentando no clavar la vista en ese tentador lugar— ¿A tu favor?

— _Oui._ —Regresó los ojos a ella—. Ya que tanto _hommes_ como _femmes_ se distraían al verme. Fue muy fácil darles el golpe final mientras estaban desconcentrados.

Tracer dejó caer ambas cejas, indignada.

—Ahora entiendo porqué te ordenaron usarlo.

Widowmaker sonrió de lado —¿Por qué la curiosidad?

—Solo... me lo pregunté, nada más.

—Hm...

Lena posó la mirada en ella, desconfiada por aquel altanero sonido que claramente escondía algo más.

—Será qué... —prosiguió, sofocando una maligna risita.

—N-No te hagas ideas equivocadas. —La señaló.

—¿Quieres sentirlo?

Una peligrosa electricidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Mi pecho, ¿quieres sentirlo?

Su labio inferior se desprendió, quedando boquiabierta.

 _¡Esto es el colmo! Esta mujer va a matarme..._

Pensó paralizada en el lugar, mientras su visión la traicionaba, deteniéndose en el objeto de su deseo.

 _Mierda... Soy demasiado gay para este mundo._

Se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada.

La vaga risa de Widow resonó en la habitación.

—Oh vamos _petite,_ no es para tanto. —Sujetó su mano y la llevó hasta su delicada sensibilidad— ¿Ves? ¿Tan malo es? No es como si nunca hubieras tocado una...

Al percibir su entusiasmo empezar a rozar contra su palma un escalofrío la irrumpió sin piedad. No obstante, hubo algo... Un pequeño sonido retumbando que logró quitar sus pecadores pensamientos.

El latido de su corazón. Este palpitaba tranquilo..., demasiado. Era extraño. Su némesis captó el cambio en su estado, logrando su objetivo.

—¿Lo sentiste?

Tracer volvió la vista a ella, perpleja.

—Quizás ahora puedas entender algunas cosas —dijo, agachando la cabeza—. Me pregunto..., cómo debe latir un corazón, ¿cómo debe sonar?

—Widow...

La nombrada atrapó sus castaños ojos de nuevo, pensante.

—¿Cómo suena el tuyo?

Sorprendiéndola ya por décima vez, atajó la parte baja de su cintura con ambas manos y se aproximó a su pecho, sumiéndose en medio de sus atributos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

Perdida en lo que le pareció un desolado acto, Tracer se enredó en su suave cabello y lo acarició.

—¿Así debe hacerlo? —La escuchó luego de unos largos segundos—. Suena apresurado.

Poco tardó en destruirse el momento de ternura debido a su burla. Sonrojada, la apartó con las manos.

—Dios... A veces siento que solo naciste con el propósito de ridiculizarme.

Widowmaker ascendió la visión, que estaba clavada en su pecho; la miró profundamente y le regaló una indescifrable sonrisa que la desconcertó.

—O quizás... yo solo nací para conocerte.

Un poderoso latido mucho más apresurado que los que percibió su contrincante la golpeó. Y al instante, una voz en su mente extremadamente parecida a la de Widow hizo eco en sus recuerdos.

 _Tal vez... yo nací para conocerte, Lena._

—¿Huh? —inquirió más para sí misma que para ella— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Solo un desliz de mi parte. —Se fue hacia atrás con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y acomodó un largo mechón detrás de su oreja.

—No..., no me refiero a eso. La voz...

—¿Qué voz? ¿Enloqueciste? —Sonrió de soslayo; pero esa sonrisa se desfiguró cuando detalló el pasmado semblante de la heroína.

—Una voz igual a la tuya...

Widowmaker ahogó un sorprendido sonido, comenzando a sentir una molesta sensación. ¿Incertidumbre, quizás? ¿Una voz igual a la de ella? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

—Realmente enloqueciste. —dijo con cierto fastidio.

Lena se llevó una mano a la frente, algo mareada. Sentía un leve zumbido en su cabeza.

—Tal vez tienes razón. —Bajó la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente y sin querer con algo que se había prohibido contemplar— ¡¿P-Puedes cubrir tu pecho de una puta vez?! —Lo señaló.

Widow sonrió, satisfecha, por su nerviosa reacción. Amaba intimidarla así, de verdad lo amaba.

—¿Tanto te intimida? Bien..., si no lo toleras. —Llevó la mano a su cabeza y se aferró de su sedoso cabello— ¿Por qué no lo cubres... con tus labios? —La impulsó hacia abajo, dejándola a escasos centímetros de ese apetecible lugar.

Tracer trató de drenar a su reseca garganta y esta vez le fue imposible. Un cosquilleo se estaba atreviendo a molestar a su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio mientras su mente poco a poco derretía el restante autocontrol que le quedaba, y detalló como su ahora agitado aliento, que acariciaba aquella delicada zona, provocaba que el entusiasmo de su contrincante se elevase cada vez más hacia ella.

—Widowmaker... —musitó con una apagada tonada, arrugando la sábana donde se encontraba apoyada—. He tratado de contenerme..., de verdad lo hice. Pero si sigues así te arrepentirás.

Una grave risa seguida por otro impulso, esta vez más lento y corto, que generó que sus labios rozasen aquel sensible y entusiasmado lugar, fue su respuesta.

La única que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Realmente... te arrepentirás por esto. —Entreabrió la boca, dispuesta a cumplir con sus deseos. Ya no podía dominarlos, había llegado demasiado lejos. Seguir conteniéndose solo aumentaría su locura.

—Hazlo, _ma chérie._ —susurró, contemplando desde lo alto como la nombrada empezaba a extender la lengua con intenciones de saborearla.

Se humedeció sus pálidos labios, frunciendo los dedos contra su cabello. Y cuando se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del porvenir, la puerta principal abriéndose bruscamente interrumpió esa acalorada sesión.

Ambas saltaron en el lugar. Widowmaker elevó su neutra visión y la clavó en la perpleja y pelirroja joven que las había emboscado. Chasqueó la lengua, liberando el cabello de la heroína.

Tracer se giró con velocidad, capturando el instante justo en el que los ojos de su querida amiga mutaban por unos angustiados. En ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragase.

—Emily...

—L-Lo siento... —Esquivó su visión, nerviosa—. Vine porque Angela me dijo que estabas herida...

—E-Emily, ¡espera! —Trató de levantarse, pero un forcejeo en su brazo se lo impidió. Posó los ojos en la causante y se encontró con una fría mirada.

—Pero veo que te están cuidando "muy bien" —enfatizó de una sarcástica forma, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—¡Emily, espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

—Ja, ¿puedes? —Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la refregó con impaciencia—. Mejor no digas nada, Lena. Después de todo, tú terminaste conmigo. —Sonrió para sí con tristeza—. O quizás es mejor decir que decidiste no empezar una relación conmigo. No tengo derecho a replicarte nada.

Tracer otra vez intentó soltarse del agarre que le impedía llegar hasta ella.

—¡Widowmaker, suéltame! —musitó entre dientes, observándola con desesperación.

La única respuesta que recibió de su adversaria fue una lenta negación con su rostro.

—Así que... —prosiguió su amiga, abriendo la puerta—. Ella es la razón de todo.

El habla de la heroína quedó sellada debido a esa fuerte verdad. Sí, era cierto. Su némesis era la razón de todo.

Bajó la cabeza, arrepentida —Supongo que tienes razón... Perdóname, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte Ems.

—Ja... Lo sé, y justamente por eso me molesta.

Tanto Lena como Widow posaron la atención en ella, que ahora no se dignaba a observarlas.

—Sé que no eres una mala persona, te conozco hace años. Quiero creer... que la situación te superó.

 _No sabes cuánto..._

Pensó, sujetando la mano de Widowmaker, que seguía empecina en no soltarla. La miró en una súplica. Súplica que terminó por fastidiarla. Soltó un bufido y la liberó con cierto desprecio.

Tracer rápidamente se incorporó y corrió hacia Emily.

—¡No te acerques! —Se detuvo en seco debido a esa poderosa orden—. No ahora, Lena... No podría tolerar verte la cara, dame tiempo...

—Emily...

La nombrada, con una valentía que creyó olvidada, espió de reojo a su rival.

Aquella mujer que vestía, a su parecer un extraño traje, elevó una ceja y le sonrió con una clara maldad. La pelirroja soltó una corta risita.

—¿De verdad? ¿Alguien como ella? —Dibujó una desafiante sonrisa, enfrentándola—. Volviste a caer en malas manos por lo que veo.

—¿Q-Qué?

Cerró los ojos, apacible, y continuó alejando los pasos.

—Me refiero a que de nuevo te has metido con alguien que no te conviene. He visto esta historia antes Lena, y no terminó bien para ti.

La nombrada gesticuló una confundida mueca.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Ems...

—Tus obsesiones no tienen fin. —Suspiró—. Primero una mujer casada, y ahora esto...

 _¿Casada?_

Pensaron al mismo tiempo las implicadas, mientras la incertidumbre no tardaba en irrumpirlas.

—Siquiera sé como yo entré en tu lista, es obvio que no califico en ella. —agregó con sarcásmo, saliendo de su casa.

—¡Espera! —La siguió, apresurada.

—Ojalá sepas lo que haces.

—¡Emil...!

—Adiós, Lena.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. De puro milagro su nariz se salvó.

Widowmaker contempló como la heroína se quedó observando la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, y bufó. Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero ya no por la emoción, sino por un extraño malestar que lo estaba atacando.

—Bien..., eso fue incómodo. —dijo, irónica.

—No sabes cuánto. —Se giró hacia ella, abrazando sus propios brazos. No se animaba a verla de frente—. Lamento que hayas presenciado eso.

—Ja... Al menos me confirmó que terminaste con ella.

—¡Pero si te lo dije! —La encaró.

—Pensé que era mentira.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Widow se incorporó, arreglando su ropa e ignorando su exasperada actitud.

—Quién sabe... —empezó a decir, colocándose las botas—. Quizás porque no tienes futuro conmigo. En cambio con ella...

—¡No me interesa eso! —Se abalanzó hacia su ahora, sorprendida persona, y atajó sus hombros—. Yo... quiero estar contigo.

Widowmaker le mantuvo la mirada unos largos segundos... Unos tortuosos segundos en los que su pecho comenzaba a apretarse, robándole el aliento.

Mientras más seguía los continuos movimientos de sus castaños ojos, más una dolorosa punzada empezaba a asaltar su cabeza. Una punzada que conocía muy bien.

 _Oh, no... Otra vez..._

Pero esta vez algo andaba mal..., de verdad muy mal. Ese dolor se sentía diferente, como si algo estuviese invadiendo su mente. Como si estuviera cegándola.

Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras un solo pensamiento se atrevía a irrumpirla sin su permiso, dejándola en un hipnotizado estado.

 ** _Mátala..._**

 _Quoi?_

 ** _Mátala._**

Se tapó el rostro, anonadada. Su interior se estaba agitando de una desaforada forma. Tracer no tardó en notar su visible cambio.

—¿Widow, qué pasa? —Sujetó sus mejillas y al instante se horrorizó por lo que vio en sus dorados ojos. Estos brillaban de una amenazante manera; ya no parecía ella...

Widowmaker plegó con fuerza los dedos en su cara, intentando contenerse de lo que próximamente terminaría en una desgracia.

 ** _Solo la ira, el rencor y la venganza tomaran el control de sus emociones._**

Apretó con más rudeza su propia piel, desgarrándola.

 ** _Tu orden es... matar a Tracer. ¡Destrúyela!_**

—¿Widow?

—Aléjate... —murmuró con las pupilas a punto de estallar de lo amplias que se encontraban.

—¿Que te sucede? —cuestionó, preocupada.

—¡Aléjate! —La empujó, provocando que cayese al suelo.

Lena la contempló desde allí, atónita.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se incorporó con torpeza— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Trató de llegar hasta su temblante persona y lo siguiente que contempló fue una pálida mano dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Widowmaker capturó su cuello y lo apretó sin piedad alguna, generando que entrecerrara un ojo por la asfixia.

—W-Widowm-maker...

La nombrada, ahora con una asesina mirada de fondo, reforzó el agarre sin darle tregua alguna y sumó una segunda mano. En consecuencia, sus piernas flaquearon y terminó cayendo inerte sobre el piso junto a ella.

—¿P-Por qué...? —moduló como pudo, chocando los dientes. Su némesis la observó, indiferente.

—Porque debes morir.

—W-Widow...—Temblando, atajó sus brazos en un intento de detenerla. Poco logró, ya que la fuerza la abandonaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Algo extraño le sucedía; era como si fuese otra persona.

—Morir... —Apretó más su cuello, generando que sofocara un quejido—. Debes... morir.

Lena entreabrió los párpados y la contempló, afligida. Tan afligida por lo que estaba ocurriendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Widowmaker las detalló una por una mientras caían.

 _¿Está... llorando?_

Continuó mirándolas, ensimismada.

 _¿Por... mi culpa?_

Su pecho se apretó de pronto, quitándole el aliento de golpe. Aspirando el aire con rudeza, soltó su cuello y se fue hacia atrás con los ojos tan abiertos que la heroína pensó que se habían congelado para siempre.

Quedó paralizada en el lugar, incapaz de quitar su perpleja expresión.

 _¿Qué hice? ... ¡¿Qué hice?!_

Tracer se agarró el cuello, agitada, y comenzó a respirar una y otra vez sonoramente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—N-No... —musitó Widow aún con una pasmada mueca de fondo, gateando hacia atrás como si la cercanía de Tracer la lastimara—. No...

Lena se incorporó y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie.

—E-Espera...

—No... —repitió, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Se tambaleó en el acto; su cuerpo no respondía bien. Volteó y se aferró con rudeza la cabeza; no soportaba más la presión que sentía allí— ¡Otra vez no!

—¡Widowmaker! —Estiró el brazo hacia ella, exasperada.

Tiritó ante la dolorosa tonada que la llamó y cerró los ojos con impotencia mientras un punzante dolor mucho más fuerte que el anterior se apoderaba de su pecho.

Nunca había sentido tal padecimiento; algo estaba sucediendo con su ser.

Tracer, totalmente desconcertada, se acercó y sujetó su hombro.

—¡Widow...!

—¡No me toques! —Se desenganchó, apretando las mandíbulas.

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué de la nada misma sentía ganas de asesinarla de la peor manera?

 _Tengo que salir... de aquí._

Apretó los puños fuertemente, impotente, y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

—¡No te vayas!

Trepó por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que hasta esa mínima actividad le costaba.

—¡Espera, por favor! —Escuchó los pasos de Lena aproximándose— ¡Debes decirme que pasa! ¡Puedo ayudarte!

 _No..., no puedes._

—¡Agh! —Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperada. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar—. N-No me sigas. —dijo como pudo y saltó por la ventana, dejándola pasmada en el lugar por unos cruciales segundos.

De inmediato reaccionó y apoyó las manos en el borde de esta, solo para captar como Widowmaker caía en picada.

—¡Sabes que ya no puedo hacer eso!

La oyó a lo lejos Widow, mientras seguía cayendo.

—¡Sabes que ya no puedo olvidarme de ti, idiota!

Aterrizó de un debilitado modo, para luego ascender el rostro y encontrarse con aquellos transparentes ojos que la observaban con desolación.

—Yo tampoco puedo..., y por eso mismo debo alejarme. —susurró para sí, arqueando las cejas de una angustiada forma.

 _No podré tolerar... volver a lastimarte._

Se obligó a retomar los pasos, que poco tardaron en acelerar hasta escapar de la visión de la heroína. Esta última plegó los dedos contra el borde de la ventana, enfurecida.

—¡Imbécil!

Rápidamente se puso el traje y colocó el acelerador en su pecho.

—No esta vez... ¡No te dejaré ir de nuevo!

La imitó y saltó, activando el poderoso artefacto en el acto.

 _¡No te dejaré sola, Widowmaker!_

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Bendito sean los feriados, gracias a eso pude publicar antes de lo previsto :)

¡Gracias por leer gente linda! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Siari55:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Me alegra que hayas podido identificar lo que quise expresar con las emociones de Widowmaker :) ¡Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **nekkosixx: ** Jaja! Las respuestas poco a poco van a ser respondidas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que te siga gustando el fic! Besos!

 **Chizuru008:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta alocada historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :) Genial que hayas captado todas esas emociones desenfrenadas que quise plasmar :) ¿Te leo en el próximo entonces, no? Besos!

 **Warlocktoungue:** Jaja! Tus chistes me hacen el día xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! y como supuse, adivinaste. Espero que con este capitulo se hayan aclarado tus dudas respecto al señor planeta de los simios. No lo aclaré en su momento para generar suspenso, parece que funcionó jajaj ¡Te leo en el próximo! Besos!


	8. Rompiéndome

**Rompiéndome**

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, anticipando una tormenta. Sin embargo, esta, no se comparaba con la tormenta que azotaba a su corazón.

Su espalda se resbaló sobre una fría pared, cayendo bruscamente sentada sobre el suelo. El aire le faltaba, la punzada en su cabeza incrementaba, y su corazón dolía, impidiéndole reincorporarse.

 _-¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Nunca sentí esto... no de esta manera._

-¡Agh!- aferró la mano a su pecho, derrumbándose en el pavimento - _Merde..._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada -E-Esto no es normal, es como si estuviese sintiendo...

 _-Abstinencia-_ Apareció aquel término, en su mente.

-Si... eso es. Debe ser eso. Esa maldita inyección... ¡Ugh!- agarró su garganta, apretándosela con ímpetu.

La sentía tan seca, su saliva no llegaba a nutrirla en su totalidad. Su cuerpo temblaba, su interior se retorcía. Todo era una tortura, que sinceramente, no creía que tuviese fin.

Delineó una leve mueca, con lástima -A-Ahora entiendo... Talon, me inyectó esto apropósito.

El sudor se resbaló por su frente. Los escalofríos seguían aumentando, carcomiéndola.

 _-Él sabía que podría ser capaz de librarme de los efectos, pero no de las consecuencias. Ahora entiendo todo... quiere que vuelva a inyectarme esa puta cosa, hasta que mi mente desaparezca por completo-_ entrecerró los ojos, resignada - _es por eso que durante la noche, ciertos pensamientos me atacaron... pensamientos que solo me inducían a matarla._

 _Pero en ese momento pude controlarlo, ¿Por qué no ahora?_

-Pasó demasiado tiempo... si, es eso- contestó en voz alta, a la pregunta formulada en sus pensamientos, desgarrando el pavimento con los dedos -l-la abstinencia empeora luego de varias horas... ya d-debería saberlo.

 _Ja... ¿Por qué no pensé en eso, antes de colarme en su casa? ¿Por qué no pensé en estas consecuencias?_

-Porque ya... no soy la de antes- susurró, para luego golpear con rudeza el suelo , descargándose con él -debería desaparecer... ya no quiero, no así... ya no...

 _Es demasiado doloroso._

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró sentarse, estampando de nuevo la espalda contra la pared de aquel oscuro pasaje.

 _Yo solo quería... ser un poco feliz. Pero veo que la felicidad no es para mí. Si hubiese sabido que iba a doler tanto..._

Respiró con dificultad, perdiendo la visión en la nada misma.

 _No... Yo lo sabía. Siempre supe las consecuencias, solo... no quise creer en ellas._

Estrelló la cabeza contra la pared, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar el padecimiento que la irrumpía.

 _Desaparecer... Ya no soy útil. Solo soy un arma vieja y oxidada. No sirvo._

La esperada lluvia comenzó a caer. Elevó el rostro, descendiendo sus largas pestañas, permitiendo que aquellas heladas gotas la drenasen.

 _Desaparecer._

Una cálida sonrisa alumbró sus pensamientos, empeorando sus emociones.

 _-Ella... ¿Me extrañaría? Si desaparezco, yo..._

Su mano, temblorosa, atajó una filosa arma que se encontraba escondida en su bota.

La detalló, observando su lastimoso reflejo en ella.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy dudando? ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué... solo pienso en ella?_

 _¡Eso es porque me quieres, Luv!_

Contestó aquella voz infantil que tanto conocía, en su mente, estancándola.

Una vaga risa empezó a resonar en sus labios, convirtiéndose en una agónica carcajada. Se cubrió el rostro, con su mano libre. Poco tardaron en aparecer sus lágrimas, que se escabullían entre sus dedos, cayendo al vacío.

-Soy patética, siempre lo he sido- sonrió, con amargura, reforzando el agarre de su cuchillo -pero me alegra... al menos...- apretó los parpados con fuerza, percibiendo como el padecimiento aumentaba, tornándose insoportable.

Su mano, acompañada de aquella filosa arma, comenzó a acercarse a su cuello con sigilo -al m-menos, pude llegar a sentir... de nuevo.

Delineó una agradecida sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos -Gracias a ti... _petite._

Sus oídos captaron los truenos de fondo, que la iluminaron por escasos segundos, en aquel oscuro lugar.

 _-Pero no podré permanecer a tu lado... aunque eso, supongo que ya lo sabes._

Dibujó una resignada mueca en sus labios, mientras juntaba el poco valor que le quedaba.

-Lo siento, _chérie,_ pero solo quiero... desaparecer.

Tomó aire, e impulsó con rapidez el cuchillo contra su piel. Sus ojos captaban, irónicamente, casi en cámara lenta, como este estaba a punto de atravesar su piel.

 _Lena..._

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Un fuerte agarre sujetó su muñeca, generando que su arma cayese al suelo.

Elevó su nublosa visión, encontrándose con un pecoso rostro, inmerso en lágrimas.

-¡Widowmaker!- la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiéndola en su pecho -¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Anonadada, se perdió en su calidez -¿Por qué...?- musitó, si energía alguna.

La acurrucó más contra ella, mientras su dolor se resbalaba por sus mejillas, derrumbándose en sus pálidos hombros.

 _Mátala..._

-¡Agh!- sus pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas, apartándose al instante -¡V-Vete!

-¡No!- volvió a encubrirla con sus brazos, conmocionándola.

 _¡MÁTALA!_

Frunció los labios, impotente, resistiéndose a esa maliciosa voz que atacaba su voluntad -Si no lo haces, morirás... y tú no eres l-la que debe morir.

-¡No me importa! ¡Tú tampoco debes morir!

-L-Lena...

-Widowmaker, por favor, ¡No hagas esto!

Su voz se amplificaba, mientras el pesar en su pecho, extrañamente, comenzaba a disminuir, al sentir como esta intensificaba el aprecio.

Parecía como si Tracer estuviese en una ardua batalla contra su yo controlado. Y era un hecho, que estaba ganando.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me persigues? ¿Por qué... no puedo alejarte?_

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un sollozo. La situación la estaba superando en demasía.

Afligida, negó con la cabeza, contra su pecho -Debes irte... ya no tengo control sobre mí.

-No lo haré, no te dejaré sola. No esta vez- acarició su mojado cabello, hundiéndose en su deliciosa fragancia.

-Lena...

-Así que... por favor- dijo, con un hilo de voz, atajando su rostro y acercándolo al suyo -no me dejes... no te des por vencida.

Pestañeó varias veces, ya con la consciencia apagada.

Realmente... no entendía por qué se sacrificaba tanto por alguien como ella. Por un maldito robot.

-No puedo... mi cuerpo no responde, mi mente tampoco... - descendió la mirada, incapaz de evitar que pequeñas lagrimas se escapasen de sus ojos -si te quedas a mi lado, tu vida correrá peligro.

Su heroína preferida, le dedicó una amable sonrisa -Siempre ha corrido peligro a tu lado, cielo, además, ¿No era ese tu objetivo? ¿Matarme?- acarició su piel, estremeciéndola.

Frunció el ceño, dolida.

 _De verdad eres... muy cruel._

-Eres mi enemiga, la agente favorita de Talon, y sin embargo...- continuó, emitiendo una pequeña risa, que encubría tristeza -siempre he estado allí, a tu lado... dispuesta a correr el riesgo, ¿Y sabes por qué es eso?

Negó levemente, perdida en su transparente mirada.

Inclinó el rostro, rozando sus temblorosos labios -Porque te quiero, Widowmaker...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos.

 _No es cierto..._

Con la impotencia recorriendo sus venas, los descendió, desconsolados, y se aferró con desesperación a su delicada espalda.

 _No puede ser cierto..._

-Te quiero tanto... que duele- acarició su labio inferior, mezclando su aliento con el suyo -pero sé que dolerá más, no tenerte conmigo.

-Lena...- musitó, entreabriendo los suyos, instintivamente. Los apretó contra su deliciosa boca, en un arranque -no tienes remedio...- los degustó, en un desesperado beso.

-Lo sé- contestó, inmersa en su dulce cavidad. Atajó aquel azulado cuello, y la impulsó hacia ella, intensificando el encuentro.

-Si sigues a mi lado... te mataré- hizo eco dentro de aquella delicia, de una placentera manera, mientras inclinaba el rostro, para saborearla mejor.

-Lo sé...- repitió, con la respiración entrecortada, hallando su lengua y entrelazándose con ella.

-¿No te importa?

-No.

Su corazón palpitó tan fuerte, que juró que escaparía de su pecho. Aquella pequeña mosca lograba quitarle el aliento.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, atrayéndola más hacia sí -Eres realmente una... estúpida _fille._

Sonrió dentro del encuentro, para luego apartarse con lentitud. Clavó la vista en ella, de una desafiante manera.

Sus miradas chocaron, mientras de fondo, unos ruidosos sonidos de un aleteo, empezaban a escucharse.

Widowmaker elevó su descompensada visión, captando una aeronave con la clara insignia de Talon -Me están buscando... debes irte.

-No, no me iré. Ya no te dejaré.

Arrugó la frente, atajando sus mejillas -Vete, _imbécile._

Sonrió de lado, divertida -Tendrás que intentarlo mejor que eso, cariño.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan obst- tosió con rudeza, provocando que sangre escapase de sus labios. De inmediato tapó su boca, consternada.

 _Me estoy... rompiendo._

Tracer detalló con horror, como aquel rojizo líquido se resbalaba por sus dedos.

-¡Widowmaker!- atajó su mano, para luego limpiar la comisura de sus labios.

La contempló, mientras su corazón no tardaba en apretarse con angustia. Su enemiga temblaba en el lugar. Nunca la había visto en tal lamentable estado.

-Es suficiente... te quedarás conmigo.

Ascendió un poco su desarmado semblante, aún cubriendo sus carmesíes labios - _Non_ , te m-marcharás ahora mismo, _idiote._

Negó con la cabeza, con una seriedad plantada en el rostro, que jamás había visto.

-Mírate... estás toda empapada, tenemos que buscar un refugio- continuó, acariciando su cabello e ignorando por completo sus advertencias.

Su némesis achinó la mirada, tratando de visualizarla, lo cual, cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Su energía disminuía, mientras un sueño profundo trataba de irrumpirla.

-¿Me escuchas, luv?

Balbuceó algo, que no llegó a oír.

-¿Qué dices?

Sus ojos se elevaron hacia atrás, comenzando a perder el conocimiento -E-Escapa...

-¡Widow!- atajó su cuerpo, que cayó de repente, inconsciente, entre sus brazos.

Apretó con fuerza sus hombros, mientras las lágrimas no la abandonaban.

-No te dejaré...- musitó, agarrando su brazo y pasándolo por sus hombros, logrando reincorporarla -te sacaré de aquí, cariño, aguanta.

Comenzó a caminar, con su cuerpo inerte sobre ella. Las luces de aquellas naves se desplazaban sobre el cielo, en su búsqueda.

Chocó los dientes, mirando hacia ambos lados, buscando algún lugar para ocultarla.

-Mierda... algo, un lugar... ¡Debo esconderla!

Sus ojos se iluminaron al notar un edificio abandonado. De inmediato activó el acelerador, dirigiéndose hacia él con rapidez.

Al entrar, notó como estaba todo casi en ruinas, excepto una habitación, que parecía que al menos por unas horas, se mantendría en pie.

Caminó hacia ella, oyendo en un eco los pies de la azulada mujer, que se arrastraban sobre el suelo.

-Aguanta un poco más, por favor...- murmuró, observando con preocupación, como su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido.

Contempló aquel cuarto, encontrando una cama, con el colchón desacomodado y un poco rajado, y una silla a su lado.

La llevó hasta esta, y la sentó con delicadeza.

Se puso a su altura, mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro -Luv, resiste.

La nombrada movió un poco el semblante, aún inconsciente.

Sonrió tenuemente, aliviada de que estuviese respirando.

-Ahora mismo te recostaré, espérame- se apartó, yendo hasta donde se encontraba el colchón y acomodándolo sobre la madera de la cama.

-T-Tracer...

Se giró hacia ella, precipitada, volviendo a su lado. Sujetó sus heladas mejillas, acariciándolas con la yema de los dedos -Es Lena...- dibujó una simpática sonrisa, regalándosela.

Todavía medio inconsciente, sonrió de igual manera, y capturó débilmente, la dulce mano que la sostenía -Lena...

-Tranquila, luv, estarás bien...- deslizó los dedos por su sedosa cabellera -iré por un poco de agua, espérame.

La observó alejarse, mientras su corazón se achicaba en su lugar. Su consciencia poco a poco empezaba a volver, devolviéndole aquellas emociones que creyó perdidas.

Sin embargo, estas, se estaban intensificando, de una descontrolada manera.

Aún así, había otra emoción que lograba exasperarla aún más, y esa era... el miedo. Pensar que en cualquier momento podría perder el control de nuevo, anhelando asesinarla.

-Lena...- la nombró, tratando de reincorporarse.

La nombrada corrió hacia ella, con un vaso de agua en la mano -¡Aquí estoy! No te muevas... yo me encargaré de ti ahora, ¿Entendido?

Perdida en su devoción, y todavía insegura, asintió con debilidad.

Tracer levantó su mentón con delicadeza y llevó el vaso a sus labios -Bebe...

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su afectuoso cuidado. El agua se resbaló por sus comisuras, mientras tragaba de una desesperada manera.

Su boca se desprendió del recipiente, y suspiró, aliviada, sintiendo como la fuerza perdida de a poco volvía a invadirla.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente. Solo lograría apaciguarla durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una preocupada e infantil mueca.

 _-Chérie...-_ elevó la mano, reposándola en su mejilla y acariciándola -tranquila, estaré bien, gracias a ti...

Atajó aquel frío contacto, sumiéndolo en su piel -¿De verdad lo estarás? No es normal en ti expresar gratitud...

Ahogó una pequeña risa, asintiendo nuevamente -Parece ser que tu presencia, me enloquece tanto como me tranquiliza- bromeó.

Sus cejas se encorvaron, impacientes. Quería la verdad, ya no soportaba verla así. El juego del gato y el ratón, ya no era para nada divertido. Mejor dicho, nunca lo fué. Su némesis estaba sufriendo, eso era un hecho. Pero si no conocía su historia, poco podría ayudarla.

-Widowmaker... no entiendo nada de lo que dices- aferró mas su agarre -¿Podrías, por favor, contarme la verdad de una buena vez?

Al instante, desvió la mirada, arrugando el ceño.

-Necesito saberla. Necesito saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Emitió una vaga risa, sarcástica -Eso ya lo sabes- clavó sus dorados ojos en ella -A Talon.

-No juegues conmigo.

-No juego, esa es la verdad. Talon es el responsable de todo esto.

-Necesito detalles- continuó, tratando de ablandarla -Widow... por favor.

Su triste mirada la desarmó. Su padecimiento iba en descenso, pero sus sentimientos, en aumento, para su maldita suerte.

Ya no podía controlarlos. Aquella chiquilla logró por completo domarla, y eso, le pesaba en su orgullo.

Descendió el semblante, resignada -Talon, así es el nombre de mi jefe.

-¿Igual que tu organización?

Asintió, sin dignarse a observarla -Siempre me está vigilando. Él espera... que acabe contigo de una buena vez. Eres nuestra peor enemiga.

-Esas son noticias viejas, cariño- sonrió de soslayo, arrodillándose a su lado -¿Pero qué es lo que te ha hecho a ti?

Cerró los puños, mientras se mordía el labio, impotente. Su mirada se oscureció, mientras los pocos recuerdos que conservaba, irrumpían sus viejas memorias.

¿Qué iba a conseguir encubriendo la realidad? Poco consiguió, al hacerlo. Y la prueba era, que aquella revoltosa castaña, seguía a su lado. Ya nada tenía sentido, siquiera su pasado.

-Supongo... que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo.

A pesar de su creciente intriga, se silenció, dándole tiempo a su ahora, nostálgica enemiga, para que hable.

-Mi nombre es... Amélie Lacroix.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos. Ese nombre, retumbó en sus recuerdos, ocasionándole una pesadez en el pecho. Le sonaba... peligrosamente conocido.

-Según tengo entendido, me han lavado el cerebro, convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora- prosiguió, cabizbaja -por eso... no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, solo pequeños fragmentos, que carecen de significado.

-Amélie...- repitió su nombre, perdidamente.

La nombrada se sacudió al escucharla. Solo su maligno jefe la llamaba así, y siempre que lo hacía, un espeluznante escalofrío transitaba por su piel. No obstante, ahora lo percibía diferente, nostálgicamente diferente. Por supuesto, tampoco le agradaba sentir aquello.

Intentando apaciguar el padecimiento en su corazón, continuó.

-Me han condicionado, y aún siguen haciéndolo, para que solo sea un mero robot. Una calculadora asesina.

Tracer atajó su mano, que se encontraba temblorosa sobre su rodilla, entrelazando los dedos con ella.

-Pero... no entiendo. Si recuerdas lo que te hicieron, ¿Por qué sigues obedeciendo órdenes?

Sonrió para sí, con angustia -Esa es la parte divertida, _petite._ Haga lo que haga, piense lo que piense... no puedo escapar de este destino.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando trato de hacerlo, una poderosa voz en mi mente, contradice ese deseo, obligándome a seguir cumpliendo órdenes.

-Entonces, es por eso que tú...

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener la incompetencia que la irrumpía. Se estaba desdoblando ante su presa, lo cual, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-No me malinterpretes, _ma cherie_. No es que quiera desobedecer en su totalidad, después de todo, estoy de acuerdo con las intenciones de Talon.

Captó de inmediato, la sorpresa en la heroína -¿Q-Qué? ¿Entonces, haces lo que haces... consciente?

Elevó un poco la visión, perdiéndola en el aire -Un lado mío, si, lo hace. De eso no hay duda.

El agarre que sujetaba su mano, comenzó a debilitarse.

Rió para sí, al percibirlo -¿Qué sucede? ¿Decepcionada?

No pudo responder, ya que tenía que admitir, que un poco lo estaba. Pero tenía que continuar, si quería protegerla... debía saber toda la verdad.

-¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Talon? ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con sus malignos planes?

-¿Malignos?- repitió, alzando una ceja - _Chérie,_ Talon solo desea limpiar este infectado mundo. Destruir el orden que lo domina. Después de todo, este nació sin reglas impuestas, no puedes establecer el orden en un mundo arbitrario, no tiene sentido.

-Pero...

-Hacerlo, siempre derivará en consecuencias. ¿Qué crees qué es lo que ves a tu alrededor?- alisó su coleta, con arrogancia -guerras, confrontaciones, matanzas sin sentido... ¿De dónde piensas que surgió todo eso?

Guardó silencio, analizando su ahora, inexpresivo rostro.

-Surgió... de las ansias del ser humano por dominar, por justamente, imponer un orden.

Su mente, realmente meditó aquello. Una parte de ella, le daba la razón, sin embargo, la otra, era incapaz de estar de acuerdo.

-Entiendo tu punto- acotó, evitando sus penetrantes ojos -pero sigo pensando que esta no es la forma, es decir, ¿Acaso no se están contradiciendo?

Ascendió la otra ceja, curiosa -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ustedes intentan liberar al mundo, eso lo entiendo, ¿Pero cómo son sus métodos? Utilizan los mismos que el ser humano impuso para dominar desde el principio. ¿Qué liberación puede nacer de ello? ¿No es lo mismo? Nada puede cambiar, al usar la misma táctica. Es como si...- derivó la mirada al suelo, pensante -como si... estuviésemos girando siempre sobre lo mismo.

Pestañeó varias veces, perpleja por sus palabras -... Siempre habrá sacrificios para lograr una meta, _petite._ Es parte de la vida.

-No si se toma la decisión correcta- regresó la visión a ella, obstinada -¿Piensas que yo me uní a Overwatch por diversión? Bien, no fue así... aunque no lo creas, antes era una tranquila piloto de aviones. Solo volar por los cielos era mi sueño... era lo que más amaba- explicó, tornándose melancólica.

La escuchó, muda. La pequeña parecía tener su historia también, y esta le intrigaba más que su propio pasado.

-Pero un día, un terrible accidente ocurrió- entrecerró los ojos, mientras ciertas imágenes dolorosas se apoderaban de sus memorias -omitiré las partes que no quiero contar... o mejor dicho, que no recuerdo, pero, cuando regresé a la realidad... cuando abrí los ojos, el mundo estaba completamente cambiado. La guerra se había apoderado de él.

Su agarre volvió a sumirse en su pálida mano, con más fortaleza.

-Gente perdiendo sus hogares, perdiendo sus vidas... ancianos, niños... todos muertos ¿Esa es la revolución que ustedes quieren? ¿Quieren deshacer el orden, a costa de la vida de otros? A costa...- titubeó, clavando sus testarudos ojos en los suyos -¿A costa de tu vida también? ¿De tu felicidad?

Su pecho se encogió, ante tal discurso.

-Tú... tenías una vida, aunque no la recuerdes. Ellos te quitaron la oportunidad de vivirla y sin embargo, ¿Aún sigues apoyándolos?

-Yo... - titubeó, evitando el contacto -esa es la parte en la que no estoy de acuerdo. Siempre ha retumbado en mi mente, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no soy la de antes, y no me interesa serlo.

 _-¿No te interesa? ¿En serio? Entonces... ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa triste mirada en tus ojos?-_ pensó, tratando de descifrar lo que ocultaba detrás de aquella coraza.

Widowmaker, aspiró el aire a su alrededor, observando de reojo, su perseverante rostro.

Nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie, por ende, nunca había sentido las consecuencias de liberar su historia.

Empezaba a doler...

-No voy a desmentir tu verdad- la despertó, su chillona voz -es cierto, los seres humanos podemos ser arrogantes, violentos, odiosos... pero también hay amabilidad y amor en nosotros- dibujó una sonrisa, estremeciendo las pocas emociones que le quedaban -solo es cuestión de sacar a relucir ese lado. De tomar la decisión correcta. No somos perfectos, lo sé. Pero yo... hace mucho tiempo, tomé la decisión de proteger ese lado, de tratar de sacar a relucir la humanidad dentro de nosotros - se reincorporó, quedando a la altura de su pasmado semblante -aunque no sea perfecta, aunque también haya tomado decisiones que afectaron tanto mi vida, como la de otros.

-¿Cómo esta?- la interrumpió, atajando sus mejillas -¿Cómo proteger al enemigo?

Se perdió en su profunda mirada, que lograba desdoblarla por la mitad -Así es, exactamente como esto -entrecerró los ojos, apacible -gracias, Widowmaker...

-¿Por qué?- musitó, confundida, acariciando sus suaves mejillas con el pulgar.

-Por decirme la verdad.

Un poderoso latido, inmerso de temor, dominó su pecho - ¿Y... qué opinas de ella?

-¿Huh?

Desvió la mirada, con un leve rubor -De mi verdad... ¿Aún quieres permanecer a mi lado, a pesar de lo que pienso sobre el mundo? ¿A pesar de que quiero destruirlo?

No pudo evitar que la ternura la rodease, al vislumbrar su inseguridad.

Delineó una honesta sonrisa, dedicándosela -Si, quiero estar contigo, no importa lo que pase.

Solo eso dijo. Solo eso bastó para derrumbar las pocas defensas que le quedaban.

 _¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? ¿Por qué me complicas la vida?_

Tracer, al no obtener respuesta alguna, comenzó a reincorporarse. No esperaba lograr convencerla en tal solo unos minutos. Pero... ella le había contado la verdad, eso era suficiente.

Widow siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos, cada vez más aturdida.

-Bien- se levantó, estirándose -basta de tanta palabrería. Debería llamar a Mercy, es muy probable que ella pueda ayudarte, solo debo convencerla- llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensante -aunque no será fácil, parece que te odia o algo así- rió, rascando su cabeza -pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerle entender las cosas.

Oía aquellas frases que emanaban de su boca, pero ya no entendía el significado. Su mente estaba perdida en su ser, en las palabras que le regaló, en su amoroso corazón... en su deliciosa figura.

-Espérame aquí, veré si encuentro un teléfono- atinó a decir, empezando a alejar sus pasos, sin embargo, un obstinado agarre en su brazo, impidió su caminar.

Se giró hacia la ahora, cabizbaja mujer, que solo se dignaba a sostenerla, con su firme mano.

-No te vayas...

-¿Widow?- inquirió, contemplando su extraño estado -Necesitas ayuda. No te preocupes, volveré en un segun-

-No, solo te necesito a ti.

Sorprendiéndola, tironeó de su brazo, provocando que quedara sentada sobre sus largas piernas, a horcajadas de ella.

Atónita, elevó la vista, encontrándose con sus desolados ojos, que esta vez, solo emanaban pavor y... cierta inseguridad.

-No te vayas...- repitió, atrapando su cintura y abrazándose a ella, ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

-Widow...- enredó los brazos en su cuello, dejándose llevar por su inesperado aprecio.

-Solo... te necesito a ti...- prosiguió, de una perdida manera, navengando los dedos por su espalda, brindándole escalofríos -sé que a tu lado estaré bien... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, _ma chérie_ \- se animó a observarla de frente, capturando su confundida visión -¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte por mi? ¿De verdad puedo creer en este mundo? ¿De verdad puedo... permanecer a tu lado?

Lena bajó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Su padecimiento lograba traspasar su alma. Era la primera vez que sentía que su contrincante, estaba siendo absolutamente sincera.

-Eso es lo único que deseo, cariño. No es necesario que creas en este mundo, pero al menos... -deslizó los dedos por sus mejillas, para luego derivarlos a sus carnosos labios, delineándolos con el pulgar -al menos... cree en mí.

La respiración de su adversaria, se entrecortó. Ya no era capaz de contener sus emociones. Estas, se estaban rebalsando, impidiendo que su mente volviese a pensar con claridad. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, un anhelo, uno que la venía carcomiendo hacia tiempo.

-Eso tiene una consecuencia... _chérie._

-¿Huh?

Sus pálidas manos, ahora comenzaron a descender por la curva de su espalda, hasta aterrizar en su voluptuoso trasero -Entregarte a mi...- lo atajó, arrimándola hacia ella, generando que sus cuerpos se apegaran.

Un rojizo color invadió su rostro al instante, mientras al igual que ella, el aire la abandonaba.

-¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

-¿Q-Qué?- susurró, penetrando la mirada, sin el permiso de su mente, en sus carnosos labios.

-¿Estás dispuesta a conocer todo lo que hay en mi interior?

 _-¿Por qué suena tan... triste?_

Aún con los nervios controlándola, le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Era imposible rehusarse, no a esta altura. Ella también quería... conocerla. Contemplar cada detalle de su ser, cada debilidad... lo quería todo.

Y si antes había una razón para evitar aquel contacto, solo se trataba de su propia inseguridad. Pero ahora, sabía a la perfección lo que su némesis sentía por ella. Siquiera hacía falta que lo dijera. Estaba más claro que el agua.

-Siempre he estado dispuesta- contestó finalmente, acortando la distancia -¿Acaso no ves que estoy completamente rendida por ti?

Widowmaker, ahogó una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza en el acto -Oh, _petite._ No sabes nada...- frunció los dedos, en aquella sensible zona -Aquí la única entregada...- acercó los labios a los suyos, respirando su agitado aire -soy yo...

Los fundió, en un agradable y dulce beso, que poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en uno desenfrenado.

-Hazme olvidar, Lena...- pronunció, dentro de su cálida cavidad -hazme olvidar todo.

Un pensamiento la irrumpió, al oírla - _Widow, tú y yo, somos más parecidas de lo que crees. Ambas solo queremos... olvidar._

-Hazme olvidar...- repitió, derivando los besos a su cuello.

-... Eso haré.

* * *

Entregado el capítulo 8! Ok, sí. Esta vez tardé un poco más. Estuve cortita con los tiempos.

Gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **EstaTipaRara:** Jaja! Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, y que el próximo... bueno, espero que seas mayor de edad (? jaja! Besos!

 **Chizuru008:** Muchas gracias por leer, y por las hermosas palabras de apoyo! Es muy gratificante escuchar de un lector "Tenés el don de la escritura" aunque siento que todavía me falta mucho jaja. Te leo en el próximo! Besos!

 **Nekkosixx:** :D Gracias por leer! te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Warlocktoungue:** Gracias por leer! jaja, tus citas me matan. Prontito se va a revelar el por qué Lena no puede recordar a ese "misterioso amor pasado" claramente, no tiene nada de misterioso jajaj. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Sisa13 y JLucky13:** Muchas gracias por leer! Y muy pronto -esperemos- veremos a nuestra querida Widowmaker "reír" jaja. Besos!


	9. Descuido

Pequeña aclaración antes de continuar.

Voy a designar este capitulo como Rated M, ya que, bueno, es para mayores de edad. No es que los demás no lo fueran, pero este, umm.. bueno, me pasé un poco (? pero era necesario jaja.

Con esto dicho, pueden proseguir con la lectura ;)

* * *

 **Descuido**

Sus lenguas danzaban armoniosamente, quitándoles el poco aire que les restaba. Estas, se degustaban, ansiosas, provocando que en el cuarto rebotasen sus desaforados sonidos.

Widowmaker se separó lentamente, dejando un hilo de lujuria conectado entre sus bocas, mientras sus dedos se desplazaban de una provocadora forma por su piel -¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que no podré detenerme si seguimos...

-Ja, ¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Qué hay de ti, estás segura? Hasta hace poco estabas inconsciente...

Rió por lo bajo, perdiéndose en la curva de su cuello -Tú lograste despertarme... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no derrumbarme.

Una pequeña risita se le escapó, al escucharla -Pervertida.

- _Je le suis_ \- mordisqueó su piel -Te lo advierto de nuevo, aunque me ruegues, no me detendré - lamió aquella sensible parte, estremeciéndola -Haré lo que quiera contigo...- la succionó, dejando su marca en ella.

Se abrazó más a su cuello, debido a la placentera sensación -Widow...

-Es posible que sea ruda también...

Entreabrió un ojo, divertida -¡Oh! ¿Bondage?- bromeó -Está bien, me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

Ronroneó sobre su piel, complacida -Entonces, te haré mía, Lena... espero que no te arrepientas.

La observó, de una perdida manera, mientras comenzaba a sentir como su némesis volvía a ascender las yemas sobre su espalda, llevándose lentamente consigo, la parte superior de su traje -Plasmaré en ti todo mi sufrimiento, no tendré piedad.

Clavó sus dorados ojos en ella, casi provocándole que se echara atrás.

Amélie, al encontrarse con su húmeda piel, sus labios temblaron, deseosos, reafirmando sus propias palabras -De verdad... no podré detenerme- musitó, rozando la frente con la suya.

Lena tragó saliva con rudeza, intentando drenar su ahora, seca garganta.

La hambrienta mirada de Widowmaker, se instaló en su carnosa boca. La heroína respiraba cada vez más precipitada. Su pecho ascendía y descendía de una tortuosa forma, enloqueciéndola.

Sonrió para sí al verla tan vulnerable, para luego, acercarse a su oído y empezar a lamerlo con lentitud - _Je te baiserai comme tu ne t'es jamais fait baiser-_ musitó, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Emitió un ahogado jadeo, al sentir sus dientes apresándola -C-Cielo, no sé qué dijiste... pero tu acento, realmente...

 _-¿Quoi?_

-Me enciende...- murmuró, dibujando una sensual sonrisa.

Widow elevó una satisfecha ceja -¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres saber... lo que significa?- atinó a decir, arrimándola más hacia ella. Susurró en su oído, aquellas palabras dedicadas.

Los colores en su pecoso rostro no tardaron en irrumpirla, al entender el sexual significado de su frase -¿Q-Q-Qué?

Emitió una vaga risa, ante su predecible reacción -Lo que escuchaste...

No le permitió contestar, ya que en un arranque, capturó sus labios de una desaforada forma, degustándose con ellos, relamiéndolos. Tracer emanó un sofocado gemido, al percibir como su labio inferior era succionado con placer.

Los graves ronroneos de Widowmaker, hacían eco en el lugar, excitándola.

 _-Oh dios... moriré-_ pensó, sintiendo como la lengua de su némesis lamía su labio, para luego entreabrirlos con esta, y se adentraba con cautela en su acalorada cavidad. Sus manos se desesperaron en la acción, rodeando su cintura, ascendiendo por esta, hasta atajar el artefacto en su pecho.

-Estorba...- gruñó, comenzando a desprenderlo, pero Lena, impidió su movimiento de golpe, estancándola.

Ascendió su lujuriosa mirada, al notarla tensa -Tranquila, _petite._ No tengo intenciones de matarte, ¿No ves que tengo otros asuntos más importantes en mente?- ascendió una ceja, arrogante -Déjame sacarte esto...- musitó, logrando desengancharlo, y quitándoselo.

La castaña arrugó la frente, insegura -N-No no es eso. Solo... déjalo cerca.

Frunció el ceño, suspirando, debido a su desconfiada petición - _Peu importe_ \- lo colocó al lado de ellas, sobre el suelo -¿Así te sentirás más segura?

-No es lo que estás pensando- enredó los brazos en su cuello, apenada -Es más valioso de lo que piensas.

Delineó una angustiosa mueca, obviando sus palabras -No debería sorprenderme... después de todo, como viste, pierdo el control muy fácil.

-¡Te dije que no es por es-¡Ah!- no pudo terminar su frase, ya que las manos de su preciosa contrincante, empezaron a elevarse de una peligrosa forma por su bien formado vientre.

-¿Sabes? Estoy un poco dolida...- se burló, bajando el cierre de su chaqueta, provocando que su pecho saltase, entusiasmado.

Comenzó a quitársela por los hombros, hasta sacársela por completo. La tiró al suelo, con cierto desprecio.

-¡Oi! ¡Esa es mi chaqueta favorita!

Rió para sí, largando un bufido -¿No deberías estar más preocupada por mis sentimientos, que por tu querida chaqueta?

La palabra "sentimientos" siendo dicha por ella, quedó retumbando en su mente.

-¿Te lastimé?- cuestionó, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos -Perdóname...

Widow frunció los labios, intentando mantener su risa acallada, pero poco éxito tuvo. Esta, se escapó en una gran carcajada.

Tracer dejó caer el mentón, al darse cuenta de la malvada jugada de esa mujer -¡E-Eres una...!

-¿Qué?- la cortó, sumiendo sus manos con rapidez en sus atributos, paralizándola.

Su insulto había sido completamente olvidado.

Comenzó a desplazarse sobre ellos, de arriba hacia abajo, apretándolos -Una _pute_ , ¿Quizás?- navegó por ellos, rodeándolos sin piedad alguna, juntándolos entre sí.

Su habla quedó, por décima vez, atragantada en su garganta, al percibir sus dedos, jugar por sobre la tela, con sus sensibilidades.

Su némesis inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, provocando que se acoplaran más. Podía sentir su entrecortada y helada respiración, sobre su cuello.

-Lena...- Su nombre, siendo llamado de una instigadora forma, destruyó lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Desprendió su traje, dejándolo debajo de los hombros, y revelando las vendas que tapaban su torso. Las observó de reojo, un tanto dudosa.

La heroína, que captó su titubeo, sonrió de lado, y atajó la punta de aquella tela, empezando a quitársela.

Widow ascendió su perdida visión, clavándola en la suya -¿Estarás bien? Apenas termines de quitártela... me lanzaré contra ti- dibujó una sensual sonrisa, que fue devuelta.

-Lo estaré... - terminó de sacársela, y la arrojó en el suelo -Ya no me duele.

Su ferviente contrincante, se relamió los labios, contemplando en toda su totalidad, aquellos perfectos pechos que rebotaron en su presencia.

Regresó la vista a ella, deleitada -Haz sido realmente bendecida, _chérie._

Casi no oyó lo que dijo, ya que sus manos, desesperadas, atraparon la parte baja de su cintura, apegándola aún más contra sus deliciosas curvas, exaltándola. Podía percibir su intimidad rozar con la suya.

Entrecerró los ojos con goce, decidida a dejarse llevar por aquella doncella que le quitaba el sueño. Otra cosa... no podía hacer.

Su aire se entrecortó, al sentir como lentamente, sus fríos dedos se encontraban con aquella vulnerable y suave piel.

-W-Widow...- se aferró a su espalda, conteniendo la respiración.

-Quiero escucharte gritar, _Lena..._ \- murmuró en su oído, atrapando sus puntos débiles, entre sus yemas -Déjame escucharte...- las estiró un poco, hacia sí.

Tracer chocó los dientes, incapaz de contenerse -Ah... Widow...

La nombrada sonrió, complacida -Así me gusta.

-I-Idiota...- se apartó unos centímetros, sonrojada, logrando ver su satisfecho gesto.

-Oh, _petite._ ¿No me digas que vas a echarte atrás?- sus ojos se abrieron, amenazantes -Te lo advierto, no te lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

-¿H-Huh?

-Si lo haces, me harás reconsiderar seriamente el suicido.

Sin siquiera permitirle reaccionar, apresó sus labios, sumiéndose en sus atributos de nuevo, generando que arqueara la espalda hacia atrás, y que su parte inferior, se inclinara hacia adelante, apegándose contra su acalorada entrepierna.

Los acarició con la palma, frunciéndose contra estos, y danzando los dedos de derecha a izquierda sobre aquellos sensibles puntos, enloqueciéndola. Podía sentir como su sensibilidad se elevaba, rozando con su fría piel.

-mmm... _petite...-_ balbuceó, agachando un poco la cabeza, quedando a la altura de su deseo. Respiró, agitada, sobre ese frágil lugar, que cada vez más, ascendía y descendía de una precipitada forma -Te saborearé...

Tracer bajó la mirada, expectante, captando casi en cámara lenta, como entreabría los labios y extendía su lengua directo a su objetivo.

-Widow... ¡Ah!- gimió, sintiendo como se impregnaba en ella, rodeando con su lengua y succionándolo con ímpetu, atrayendo su pezón hacia sí, para luego soltarlo.

Se aferró a su cabello, hundiéndola más en su piel. Debido la regocijante sensación, frunció las manos contra aquellas ajenas rodillas, estirándose hacia atrás. Esa mujer la estaba devorando por completo, tatuando su marca en ella, jadeando en el acto.

Sus labios se desprendieron de su debilidad, dejando solo un pequeño hilo transparente conectado entre ellas. Poco tardó en percibirla de nuevo en ese sitio, pero esta vez, una leve y excitante mordida fue la que generó que su cuerpo se irguiera.

-Ah... W-Widow...- escapó en un suspiro, su nombre.

La única respuesta que obtuvo a su llamado, fue un desesperado tacto que empezaba a navegar por su espalda, descendiendo por la curva de esta, hasta encontrarse con sus glúteos. Los apretujó, provocando que su labio inferior decayese, ante tan deleitable sensación.

-Lena...- la oyó en un eco, mientras percibía como su otra mano se deslizaba por su abdomen, trazando círculos en él, asomándose cada vez más a una peligrosa zona.

Bajó la mirada, al observar como empezaba a adentrar la punta de sus dedos, dentro de su pantalón, encontrándose con aquella prenda íntima que la protegía.

Se estremeció al apreciarla. El tacto de su némesis no podía ser más perfecto y certero. Su mente estaba a punto de colisionar

Widow la atrajo más hacia sí, percibiendo su inquietud. Elevó el rostro, rozando sus labios con los suyos -Tranquila, _petite,_ solo voy a probarte...- dijo, para luego, rozar con sus yemas aquel delicado punto sobre la tela, de arriba hacia abajo, en lentos y tortuosos movimientos -¿Ves? No es tan malo... ¿Verdad?

Lena, incapaz de evitarlo, emitió un jadeo inmerso de placer. Se sumió contra sus labios, como si con aquella acción pudiese ahogar sus exaltados sonidos.

Su tacto continuaba acariciándola, provocando que su humedad vaya en aumento. Podía sentir... su excitación acrecentándose.

-Te estás mojando...- susurró, sonriente, contra su boca, para luego adentrarse en su cavidad, encontrándose con su retraída lengua.

-N-No lo digas- sus manos, debilitadas, se resbalaron por su nuca, quedando sostenida de su delgada espalda, intentando acaparar las sensaciones que la agobiaban.

Aquellos dedos, que seguían jugando con su intimidad, empezaron a correr hacia el costado, con cautela, la prenda que la cubría.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al predecir sus intenciones.

-E-Espera...

Sus labios la acallaron otra vez, mientras, lograba sentir en su totalidad, como ciertas frías yemas se topaban con su pureza al desnudo.

Widowmaker, gruñó al percibirla - _Oh, petite. E_ stás tan... tan mojada...- ronroneó contra su oído, danzando un dedo por aquel delicado punto, atajándolo, dibujando celestiales formas de una pecadora manera -Tan... deliciosamente mojada... -repitió, ensimismada en tal privilegiada tarea.

Tracer desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos con ímpetu. ¿Por qué carajo su contrincante tenía que ser tan osada en su vocabulario?

Sonrió, presumida, captando aquel tímido comportamiento en ella - _Oh_ _allez, chérie._ No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte... - descendió su tacto, encontrando su anhelada entrada -Yo estoy igual que tú...- comenzó a adentrar la punta de sus dedos en esta, provocando que un inmediato escalofrío la drenase -¿Quieres que te muestre?- musitó, levantando con la vértice de la lengua, su labio superior.

Entreabrió los ojos, ante tal tentadora petición -Si...

La sorpresa invadió su ser de inmediato. No se esperaba una contestación tan directa.

-Oh, pero que grata respuesta... entonces, te mostraré.

Complacida, quitó las yemas de aquel lugar, dejando su mente en un caos absoluto.

Apretó la mandíbula, ansiosa, observando en detalle sus ojos inmersos de deseo -¿Qué pasa, petite? ¿Te dejé con ganas?- ascendió los dedos lentamente por su vientre, marcando cada parte del camino con su propio elixir, hasta llegar a su rostro.

Los resbaló hacia su boca, con intenciones de que probase su propio néctar. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, los quito de allí, redirigiéndolos a sus pálidos labios. Los entreabrió, y gustosa, succionó sus propios dedos de una sensual manera, frente a sus ahora, oscurecidos ojos.

Al contemplarla, los pocos sentidos activos que le quedaban, se apagaron. Ahora solo la lujuria, se dignaba a tomar el control de su mente.

-Eres tan sabrosa, _ma petite_...- lamió sus yemas, dedicándole una intimidante mirada en el acto -Déjame mostrarte... cuán deliciosa eres para mí.

De pronto, atajó su muñeca, y la llevó hasta su intimidad, apretándola contra esta. Su respiración se agitó, al percibir aquella presión -¿Puedes sentirlo?- comenzó a mover su mano, junto a la suya, rozando aquel anhelado sitio.

Tracer bajó los parpados, de un perdido modo -Si... está caliente...

-¿Quieres sentirla más?- susurró, cerca de sus labios y mordiéndose el suyo. Introdujo su arrebatada mano, dentro de aquella ropa que impedía que la pudiese explorar en su totalidad.

La heroína pestañeó reiteradas veces, como si quisiese despertar de un largo letargo, al sentir esa suave piel, rozar contra sus dedos. Estaba... realmente húmeda.

Volvió la atención a ella, con debilidad -Widow...

La nombrada sonrió de soslayo, alzando una sensual ceja -¿Lo ves? Estoy igual que tú... Ya no puedo aguantar, _chérie._

Sus voluptuosas caderas, sorprendiéndola, comenzaron a danzar contra ella, en armoniosos y lentos movimientos, provocando que sus yemas frotasen aquel delicado punto, sin su consentimiento.

Empezando a perder el sentido, soltó su muñeca, y recargó las manos en la parte trasera de la silla, acelerando las embestidas.

Tracer, hipnotizada por su acción, se inclinó un poco hacia ella, acompañando su baile, con otro más apresurado.

Con el aire ya, fuera de sí, Widowmaker, estiró el cuello hacia atrás, aferrándose con fuerza del asiento -Eso es... así...- musitó, atrapando su cuello y atrayéndola hacia ella, hasta capturar sus carnosos labios.

Sus descontroladas respiraciones chocaron, en ese fogoso encuentro.

Lena seguía inmersa en aquella acalorada cavidad, que cada vez más, se mostraba lubricada. La oyó jadear, de una grave manera, dentro del beso. Eso solo generó que se sumiera en su ser, con más ímpetu.

- _mmm... chérie...-_ ladeó el rostro hacia el costado, ruborizada.

Sus dedos se resbalaron por aquel sagrado lugar, topándose con su entusiasmada entrada.

Complacida, y con el sudor comenzando a recorrerla, volvió la visión a ella -¿Qué pasa, Lena? ¿Quieres probarme?

La nombrada la detalló. Sus ojos brillaban, expectantes. -Si...

Sonrió, casi con malicia, ante su devota respuesta -Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando?

Tracer, agitada, se reincorporó de su lugar, quedando parada frente a ella, con la lucidez por debajo de su cordura.

Sin perder un segundo más, se agachó. Se mordió el labio, tratando de apaciguar sus instintos, mientras comenzaba a descender su parte inferior, llevándose no solo aquel extraño traje, sino también, aquella prenda que todavía cubría su vulnerabilidad. Dejó su traje a la altura de sus tobillos, y elevó la vista.

Al hacerlo, contempló, ensimismada, como un pequeño hilo de lujuria quedaba sostenido, testarudo, entre la prenda y su pureza. Ascendió un poco más los ojos, encentrándose con una perdida mirada, que le rogaba en silencio.

Era todo. Su sensatez, como si de su acelerador se tratase, se apagó por completo.

Sonrió para sí, al verla tan entregada -Eres más delicada de lo que pensé, cielo...- dijo, sobre aquel sensible lugar, brindándole cosquillas con su aliento.

Se estremeció debido a ese abstracto contacto - _Imbécile_ \- atajó su cabello, impaciente -No seas descarada... te castigaré por eso.

-¿Ah, sí? Lo esperaré con ansias, entonces- soltó, juguetona, estirando un poco hacia arriba la piel de su templo, permitiéndose un mejor panorama.

Sus caderas temblaron, al sentirla -No me provoques, _fille._ ¿No ves que estoy a punto de sucumbir?

-Nop, no lo veo- bromeó, acariciando sus perfectos muslos en la acción.

Rió por lo bajo, siguiendo su juego -¿Quieres pruebas?- dirigió la mano, a su propia intimidad.

Tracer siguió con la visión aquel atrevido movimiento, estancada.

-Mira...- dejándola suspendida en el lugar, y como si no conociera lo que es la vergüenza, entreabrió aquellos pálidos labios, mostrándole su integridad en toda su profundidad.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, al detallarla.

-¿Puedes verlo?- recorrió con sus yemas su propia debilidad, brindándose placer en la acción.

-Puedo...- murmuró, a centímetros de allí, logrando vislumbrar, lo húmeda que se encontraba -Pero lo que quiero hacer ahora es... probarlo.

Tomándola desprevenida, atrapó su muñeca y la quitó de ahí, para luego, sumir su rostro en ella.

Al instante, Widowmaker, sintió un placentero escalofrió recorrerla sin piedad. Descendió los párpados con pesadez, encentrándose con la heroína extendiendo su lengua, para luego, admirar como empezaba a lamer aquella sensitiva zona, con lentitud.

-Eres hermosa...- musitó, dentro de su ser.

Sus caderas se elevaron, instintivamente, al percibirla. Mientras, su mano, aún aferrada a su cabello, la impulsaba más hacia ella.

-Si... _petite_ , sigue así...

Tracer se deslizó por su piel, deleitándose con su delicioso néctar, succionando aquel punto, absorbiéndolo, no dejando rastro de él.

Percibió como vibraba estrepitosamente, enorgulleciéndola.

Sus dedos, tentados, quisieron entrar en el juego. Los acercó a su entrada, rozándolos contra ella.

Su némesis se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido. Divisó como estos, con un amable cuidado, comenzaban a penetrarla. Su cuerpo tiritó, fervoroso.

Se encontraba en el mismísimo limbo. Su pecho se elevaba, y caía en picada, casi con dolor. Deseaba más... deseaba que aquella pequeña la llevase al cielo.

Adrede, impulsó la cintura contra ella, generando que hundiera más sus extremidades en su cavidad. Se deleitó con la agradable sensación de finalmente, sentirla en su totalidad.

Lena, entendiendo su muda petición, la penetró aún más, comenzando a moverse en su interior, logrando sentir como esta la apresaba, de una cálida forma.

- _P-Petite...-_ su cabeza cayó de lado, mientras sus labios se entreabrían, solo quedando sostenidos por un hilo transparente - _Sí... sí..._

Debido a aquel incentivo en su habla, su lengua se emocionó, relamiendo con más intensidad aquel delicado sitio, que solo atinaba a acrecentarse. Lo succionó con hambruna, para luego soltarlo, provocando un extenso y grave jadeo en su dueña.

Esta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrando el agarre en su cabello -Y-Ya casi...

Intensificó su danza, ante su advertencia. Sus dedos seguían dentro de ella, degustándola, embistiéndola más rápidamente, provocando que pecadores sonidos inundaran aquella derrumbada habitación.

-Ah... ah...- su cuerpo se irguió, al igual que sus caderas, que no tuvieron compasión, sumiéndose contra su pecoso rostro, de una estrepitosa manera -¡Ah!- la apretó contra su intimidad con ambas manos, temblando en el acto, para luego, deshacer el aprecio, estrellándose, agotada, contra el respaldo de la silla.

Tracer cerró los ojos, drenándose de aquel delicioso néctar que ahora, invadía en demasía, sus labios. Se los relamió, atajando su ropa y comenzando a ascenderla nuevamente por sus piernas, con lentitud.

Al escuchar una fatigada respiración, le regaló una confiada sonrisa, y estiró el elástico de su traje en sus caderas, para luego soltarlo, provocando que su némesis saltarse en el lugar, debido al seco impacto. Se encontraba tan débil. El aire le faltaba, y su pecho no parecía dar indicios de tranquilizarse.

-Nunca se borrará de mi mente...- moduló, acercándose a su agitado rostro -La cara que pusiste...- besó sus labios, dándole una probaba de su propio placer.

Widow, ignorando aquel altanero comentario, sujetó su nuca y la impulsó hacia ella, incrementando la unión, llevándose consigo, su labio inferior.

-Entonces... supongo que deberé hacer lo mismo contigo, para que estemos a mano.

-Quiero verte intentarlo...

Sorprendiéndola, deslizó la mano por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su cabello, en donde se encontraba su visor. Empezó a quitarlo con un extremo cuidado, pasmándola.

-Vaya...- rozó los dedos por su cuello, hasta su torso -¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud?

Tracer sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella, y escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello -Así soy con mis chicas...

-¿Chicas?- repitió, arrugando la frente.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al caer en la cuenta de su propio comentario -B-Bueno, ¿Novias? ¿Amantes? umm, ¿Amigas con beneficios?- trató de mutar aquella comprometida definición que emitió.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que su contrincante no se encontraba enojada por aquella declaración, sino porque inmediatamente, los celos irrumpieron su interior, al imaginarla con alguien más.

-¿W-Widow?- la llamó, presenciando su amenazante silencio -Fue un chiste...- intentó enmendar su error, sin saber donde se estaba metiendo.

-Tus chicas, ¿Eh?- cerró los ojos, escondiendo una maligna mueca, para luego, abrirlos de una aterrorizante forma -Qué manera de arruinar el momento, _petite._

-¿H-Huh?- se apartó un poco, asustada -L-Lo siento... no quise decir eso.

-¿No quisiste?- atajó su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo -¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que me está molestando?

-¿Eh?- pestañeó varias veces, incrédula.

Frunció el ceño, ante su inocencia -Lena, no quiero conocer detalles de tu pasado amoroso. Yo quiero ser la que ocupe tu mente ahora.

Aquello, realmente provocó que su pecho latiese de una potente manera, dejándola sin aire.

-... Me molesta- atajó el cuello de su ropa con rudeza, aproximándola hacia ella, con cierta furia -Saber que alguien más te tocó... Solo yo...- desvió la visión, clavándola en el suelo.

-¿-W-Widow?

La regresó a ella, ya irritada -Solo yo puedo tocarte, _¿Tu comprends?_

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se levantó, generando que casi cayese hacia atrás, pero sus largos brazos la atajaron a tiempo. La alzó, posicionándola, como si nada, sobre su azulado hombro.

Su mano, que se encontraba en su cintura, se resbaló hasta su trasero. No dudó en estrujarlo con ímpetu, marcando su territorio.

-Te castigaré por lo que dijiste.

-O-Oye, Widow...- rió, nerviosa -No es para tanto.

Elevó una enfada ceja -Si mal no escuché... ¿Habías dicho que querías probar cosas nuevas, _non_?

-¿H-Huh?- tartamudeó, comenzando a espantarse.

-Creo que el bondage te sentará bien. Te enseñará a ser más obediente...

Sin más que decir, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama, ignorando los escandalosos movimientos de aquella pequeña sobre su hombro, que intentaba liberarse.

La tiró de frente en esta, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se sentó sobre sus glúteos, aprisionándola con sus voluptuosas caderas.

-Te haré sufrir... tan placenteramente, que querrás morir _, chérie_ \- dibujó una malvada sonrisa, atrapando sus muñecas en su espalda.

Claramente, no se vio venir lo que sucedió después.

Widowmaker, ascendió su brazo izquierdo, y con la mano derecha, libero el hilo de su gancho, estirándolo.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

Rió por lo bajo, sosteniendo sus muñecas y enredándolo en ellas, dejándola totalmente apresada -¿Creíste que mi querida arma solo servía para columpiarme? Bien... te presento su verdadero cometido, _¡Voilà!_

-¡E-Espera!

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, rozando su intimidad contra su trasero, y sus pechos contra su espalda, de un impertinente modo. Este, por la gran diferencia de altura, lograba cubrir el suyo completamente, impidiéndole reincorporarse.

Sus labios se instalaron en su oído, susurrando en él -Te haré mía, de todas las maneras posibles, Lena.

-¿Q-Qué?

La observó de reojo, sonriente -mmm... me gusta esa expresión. Mientras más miedo tengas, mejor- moduló, aferrando el agarre en sus muñecas, enrojeciéndolas -Si quieres parar, solo dim- se silenció, quitando esa idea de su cabeza - _Non._ No pararé aunque me lo pidas- dibujó una traviesa mueca, deslizando la punta de los dedos por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos.

-¡D-Detente!

-Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que me lo pidas- continuó, ignorando sus negativas -Lo único que harás...- frunció la mano, contra aquella voluptuosa piel, estremeciéndola -Será rogarme por dejarte acabar.

-¿Qué caraj-

No pudo terminar su cuestión, ya que su mano estampó su cabeza contra el colchón, sellando su habla.

- _Petite,_ relájate, y todo será más fácil.

¿Por qué aquello sonaba como una completa amenaza? ¿Y por qué ahora... su mirada se encontraba tan inmersa de maldad?

-Si no lo haces, quizás se torne doloroso...- ronroneó contra su oreja, para luego lamer las formas tridimensionales de esta.

Jadeó, al sentirla. Definitivamente, no tenía escapatoria.

La oyó reír, con delay. Pero lo siguiente que llegó a percibir, la dejó suspendida en el lugar. Su extenso brazo se estiró hacia atrás, comenzando a bajar su pantalón.

Chocó los dientes, con la excitación en aumento.

- _Petite..._ siénteme- soltó, con una sensual tonada, hallando aquella tela que cubría su pureza. Sin siquiera avisar, sus dedos se animaron a recorrerla, frotándola, provocando que se casi saltase en el sitio -Eso es...

Sus yemas se asomaron por dentro de esa protección, desorientándola. Poco tardó en percibirla sobre su sensibilidad al desnudo.

Estrelló con fuerza la frente contra el colchón, apreciando como se movía acompasadamente, sobre su punto más débil.

Tomándola desprevenida, su mano libre atajó su pecho, y empezó a masajearlo de una atrevida forma, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, devorándolo en el acto.

Se fatigó, intentando liberar inconscientemente, sus muñecas, sin éxito alguno.

-Te dije que no te resistas... podrías lastimarte- Sus palabras parecían amables, pero la tonalidad en ellas, indicaban todo lo contrario.

Entreabrió los ojos, al sentir como la punta de sus dedos, empezaban a recorrer su entrada, con una clara intención de penetrarla.

-W-Widow...- musitó, cerrándolos, debido a la poderosa electricidad que la asaltaba.

La azulada doncella, deslizó la lengua por su cuello, hasta llegar a su acalorada y ruborizada mejilla -¿Quieres que los meta?

Perdida, asintió, refregando el rostro contra el colchón. Su mente estaba fuera de sí. Ahora, solo la lujuria la dominaba.

Escuchó a su némesis reír, para luego sentir como sus dedos, comenzaban a invadirla con sigilo. Sus puños se cerraron en aquel tortuoso trayecto, hasta que logró percibirla hasta el fondo de su ser.

-mmm... _chérie,_ me estás apretando... tanto... - susurró, reforzando el agarre en su pecho, apretándolo sin piedad alguna.

Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, entreabrió un ojo, al percibir como el cuerpo de Widow se mecía contra ella, de adelante hacia atrás, de una sensual manera.

-Ah...- jadeó, al sentirla entrar y salir, en fuertes impactos. Había hallado un punto crucial, dentro de ella. Y claramente, no lo dejó pasar.

La causante de su placer, mordió su labio, impaciente, percibiendo como la locura empezaba a tomar el mando de su calculadora mente.

Sin aguantar un segundo más, quitó sus dedos de repente, provocando que un ahogado quejido se escapase de sus labios. Se reincorporó, quedando sentada frente a su parte trasera. Con sigilo, empezó a descender aquella prenda intima, robándosela.

-Lena, eres tan hermosa... tan...- atajó sus glúteos, con ambas manos, para luego separarlos, paralizándola -Tan... jodidamente hermosa.

Hipnotizada por tal celestial imagen, se arrimó hacia aquella mullida piel, y selló los labios en esta, entreabriéndolos y volviendo a cerrarlos, una y otra vez, mordisqueándola, hasta dejar su marca registrada en ella.

La heroína, tiritando, volteó un poco el rostro, aún en su sumisa posición, logrando vislumbrar los perdidos ojos de su oponente.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

Como respuesta, recibió una tajante sonrisa. La segunda contestación, llegó de una forma más precipitada. Widow estampó sus caderas contra su trasero, y empezó a refregarse por él, como si de una armoniosa danza se tratase.

Sus ojos se apagaron al instante, debido al goce que le proporcionaba sus atrevidos movimientos.

-Verás, _chérie..._ hay algunas fantasías que siempre he tenido contigo...- amasó su trasero, clavando las uñas en él -Me pregunto si tolerarás que las haga realidad...- atrapó la parte baja de sus muslos, y la levantó un poco, generando que quedase apoyada en sus debilitadas rodillas.

Aspiró el aire a su alrededor, ansiosa. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en su vida. Acrecentando su nerviosismo, sintió su respiración, aproximándose hacia su intimidad.

-Da igual, las cumpliré aunque no quieras.

Lo siguiente que llegó a percibir, fue su helado aliento, acariciando su pureza, que ya había sido domada. Sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación, generó que su semblante se escondiera de nuevo en el colchón.

Su lengua, comenzó a recorrerla de una tortuosa y lenta manera. Oía sus graves gemidos, sumidos en su interior.

-Ah... ¡Ah!

-mmm...- ronroneó, inmersa en su cavidad -Hueles bien, Lena... y sabes aún mejor.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras sus muñecas trataban de liberarse de nuevo, debido al potente placer que la arrolló, al apreciar como aquella descarada lengua, se atrevía a irrumpir su interior, adentrándose lo más que podía.

Widow movía su rostro en acompasados movimientos, provocando que su castigo fuese más severo.

-Eres deliciosa... tal como pensé- emergió de su ser, para luego, aproximar los dedos a su entrada, no obstante, estos, comenzaron a ascender por ella, desorientándola, hasta abandonar su pureza, quedando estancados en un templo prohibido -Me pregunto si aquí, me recibirás igual de encantada...

Sus pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas al sentirla en tal comprometido lugar.

Su contrincante, no pasó desapercibido aquel pavoroso gesto -¿No me digas que... esta es tu primera vez, por aquí...?- musitó, rodeando aquella diminuta apertura.

Clavó las uñas en su propia palma, impotente -¡N-Ni se te ocurra!

Con los latidos acrecentando, se relamió los labios. Sus palabras solo consiguieron incentivarla, pero lo que más la emocionó, fue el saber que iba a ser su primera vez. Sus sentimientos posesivos desbordaban de felicidad.

-Pero Lena... tu interior me pide a gritos que te haga mía- Se acercó peligrosamente hasta aquel lugar, y posicionó sus labios sobre el -No te preocupes, me encargaré de prepararte bien... muy bien- atinó a decir, juntando saliva en su boca, para luego entreabrirla y dejarla caer. Detalló, excitada, como su néctar se resbalaba por ese pequeño orificio. Tracer se estremeció, percibiendo aquel frió liquido que comenzaba a inundarla.

Frotó aquella piel, esparciendo sobre esta su propio deleite. De repente, y sin aviso alguno, empezó a adentrar uno de sus largos dedos, cautelosa.

-¡Ah!- emitió, al sentir una fuerte punzada en su interior -N-No, espera... a-ahí no.

-¿Por qué no?- murmuró, regresando los labios a su pureza, y drenándose de ella, sin abandonar su otra importante tarea -Prometo que te gustará...

Ignorando la resistencia que la atacaba, continuó su labor, impregnándose cada vez más, en rítmicos movimientos, provocando que la boca de Lena, se entreabriera en la acción.

-¿Te gusta?- susurró, succionando ese delicado punto, desplazando la lengua por este, y comenzando a adentrar un segundo dedo en aquel sitio tan peligroso, y recién descubierto, pero que ya mostraba un claro indicio de estar preparado para un nivel superior.

Tracer, ya, rendida, relajó el cuerpo, sin embargo, su habla no opinaba igual -Ah... no...

Amélie, entrecerró los parpados con placer. Verla tan entregada a ella... solo generaba que su razón se opacara -¿Pero qué dices? Me estás absorbiendo completamente...- los penetró hasta el fondo, provocando que su trasero se elevase, inconsciente.

 _-Ah... maldita fille, vas a matarme._

Dibujó una atontada sonrisa, satisfecha, mientras se reincorporaba un poco, abandonando su intimidad, para obtener un mejor panorama -¿No era que no te gustaba, _petite_? Eres más traviesa de lo que pensé...- moduló, y en un impulso, su palma se impulsó contra aquel voluptuoso cachete, plasmando su marca en él.

-¡Ah...!- jadeó, casi sin aliento, al sentir aquel azote sobre su piel, que extrañamente, le resultó placentero.

Una segunda palmada le fue concebida, al notar que la primera fue recibida con entusiasmo. Apretó los ojos, con el cuerpo entumecido, advirtiendo como su piel ardía en el lugar agredido, y todavía percibiendo dentro de si, a sus extremidades entrar y salir con ímpetu.

Debió haberse imaginado que la fiel agente de Talon, fuese un poco descarada. Es decir, lo llevaba escrito en su cuerpo, y más, en su actitud. Pero el presenciarlo en vivo, era otra cosa. Su mente no podía procesar tal información, solo se dejaba llevar. Otra opción no tenía. Lo peor de todo... es que disfrutaba demasiado lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Ah... _chérie_...- la escuchó, en un eco, percibiendo como una tercera estampida se estrellaba contra su piel, enrojeciéndola -Cuanto lamento no tener un látigo en este momento...- bromeó, a pesar de tal situación.

-E-Eres una idiota...- apenas logró deletrear, impotente. Estaba a punto de sucumbir.

-¿Lo soy?- se burló.

Tomándola absolutamente inadvertida, sujetó su cintura, y la incorporó de golpe, dejándola sentada de espaldas hacia ella, sobre sus firmes piernas.

Su azulada mano, no tardó en ascender lentamente por su abdomen, hasta atajar su pecho, mientras la otra, se dirigía, entusiasta, a su intimidad.

-Dime, _petite...-_ susurró, lamiendo su lóbulo -¿De verdad soy tan idiota, como para enamorarme del enemigo?

Tracer cerró los ojos, resignada a ser por completo domada -Por supuesto, lo eres.

Escuchó su vaga risa, resonar en su tímpano -Tienes razón... lo soy.

Aquella tonada, sonó realmente desolada.

-¿Widowma-¡Ah!- no pudo terminar su llamado, ya que sus traviesos dedos habían comenzado a transitar de nuevo por su pureza, rodeándola, presionándola, robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Atrapó su perdido semblante, y lo giró hacia sí -Lo soy...- repitió, con la mirada sumida en sus labios, para luego, adentrarse en su cavidad.

Su índice y pulgar, continuaban jugando con sus pezones, que cada vez más, se mostraban emocionados, mientras su lengua la invadía, entrelazándose con la suya. Los sonidos de aquellas colisiones retumbaban en el lugar, elevando su temperatura.

Tracer sentía su estómago retorcerse, su vientre temblar, y su mente colapsar. Poco restaba para que perdiera la razón.

Widowmaker, captando su estado, apresuró el movimiento, para luego patinar las yemas hasta su entrada y sumirlas dentro de esta, haciéndola temblar.

Sin embargo, su tortura no terminó allí. Su otra mano, abandonó su pecho y se deslizó por el borde de su cintura, hasta atajar su cadera, levantándola un poco.

-Ah... - escapó su aire, al percibir como se resbalaba por su piel, asomando la punta de los dedos, nuevamente, en su entrada prohibida.

-N-No...

Poco sirvió su negación. Su némesis poca importancia le dio. La prueba estaba en que sus extremidades, estaban ocultándose otra vez, en ese delicado lugar.

Chocó los dientes, refregando sus, todavía, atadas muñecas entre sí, provocando que rozaran contra el abdomen de la mujer a sus espaldas.

Estaba siendo sometida de todas las formas posibles, literalmente. Tal como ella le advirtió. Su mente se estaba desbordando, ya no podía tolerarlo más.

-Eso es, _chérie..._ termina para mí...- ronroneó, acelerando el movimiento en ambos lugares, y succionando la piel de su cuello.

Frunció los labios, intentando no emanar aquel catártico grito que deseaba liberarse.

-Lena...

Su nombre, siendo llamado de tan placentero modo, fue suficiente incentivo para que sus labios se entreabriesen y sus jadeos huyeran. Los espasmos no se hicieron esperar, destruyéndola.

Su cuerpo vibró sobre el suyo, unas interminables veces, mientras su cabeza ascendía, perdiendo la poca visión que le quedaba, en aquel destruido techo.

Una firme mano atajó su vientre, sosteniéndola en tal vulnerable momento. Su cuerpo, completamente debilitado, cayó hacia atrás, siendo contenido, por suerte, por el de la azulada doncella.

Lentamente, la electricidad dejó de transitar por sus venas, pero su abatida respiración, no daba indicios de calmarse.

Oyó a Widow ahogar una carcajada, despertándola -Qué linda eres, _petite..._

Fue incapaz de contestar, en especial, cuando aquella mujer, apretó la mano contra su pecho -Tus acelerados latidos... son _musique_ para mis oídos.

Su cabeza decayó, agitada -¿P-Podrías desatarme?

La observó, pensante -mmm... solo si haces algo por mí.

-Lo que sea...

Al instante, una feliz sonrisa se delineó en sus labios -Me alegra escuchar eso, porque después de todo lo que presencié, necesito alivio...

Sus ojos saltaron, inseguros, mientras percibía como su contrincante comenzaba a desatarla -¿A-Alivio?

 _-Exactement,_ ¿Cómo crees que estoy, luego de verte en tal estado?

Recuperando el coraje, sonrió para sí, mientras acariciaba sus propias rojizas muñecas -¿Estás diciendo que te excité?- la miró, desafiante.

-Eso es correcto, por eso...- se reincorporó, quedando parada frente a ella -Necesito que me ayudes, _ma chérie-_ Sorprendiéndola, sujetó sus manos y las llevó hasta su cintura -¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Con la mirada perdida, aferró el agarre -¿Tú qué piensas?- dijo, burlona, para luego, comenzar a descender aquel sedoso traje, llevándose consigo su parte inferior, que desde el principio quiso arrebatarle.

Widow flexionó una pierna, acelerando su cometido. Clavó la visión en ella, detallando como ahora, agitada, la revoleaba hacia la nada misma.

-Hey, cuidado, ese es "mí preciado pantalón"- imitó su anterior reproche, respecto a su campera.

Sonrió de soslayo, captando su broma -Tonta...

-Aún sigo dolida por eso... por un objeto tan insignificante.

-No lo es para mí.

Arqueó una ceja, curiosa, mientras percibía como la heroína se aproximaba más hacia su debilidad.

Haciéndola saltar en su lugar, estampó un pie sobre la cama, quedando su pierna flexionada, y su pureza en total libertad -Escucharé tu amorosa historia con tu chaqueta después, ahora...- señaló su entrepierna, para luego, entreabrir su propia intimidad, mostrándosela -Tienes un trabajito que hacer...

Se perdió en aquel mar, que rebalsaba, deseosa por sentirla -No iba a contártela, de todos modos -acarició con su aliento, aquel delicado templo.

No llegó a interceptar su habla, ya que Lena, se sumió en ella tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su pecho se apretó en la acción, exhausto de haber aguantado sus precipitados latidos por tanto tiempo. El dolor que le generaba su corazón, estaba aumentando, pero poco le importaba. Tenía frente a ella, finalmente, el objeto de su deseo, realizando justamente, sus más fantasiosos sueños.

 _-Sería una hermosa forma de morir... si me desplomara aquí mismo._

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, al observarla tan compenetrada en su tarea. La heroína la degustaba a su antojo, succionándola, pasando su lengua por ella, dejando solo su placer transparente, sostenido de sus labios.

-Ah...- jadeó, sosteniendo su suave cabello, e inundándola más contra sí. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, anhelando percibir más ese delicioso contacto.

Su pecosa mano atajó su voluptuoso trasero, recorriéndolo en tortuosos trazos -Siempre he querido hacer esto...- musitó, dentro de ella, estremeciéndola.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Tienes un trasero... tan perfecto.

Sonrió para si, complacida -Es todo tuyo _, ma petite_... haz lo que quieras con él.

Pestañeó varias veces, ante tal tentadora petición -¿D-De verdad? ¿Puedo hacer esto... entonces?- moduló, impregnando su mano, dentro de aquella perfecta y leve línea, que separaba ambas delicias.

Su cabeza decayó, al sentirla. Poco tardó en aparecer un potente rubor en sus mejillas, mientras presenciaba como Tracer movía toda su palma, de arriba hacia abajo en aquel lugar, estimulándola, frotándose contra ella.

-Ah... ¡Ah!- se exaltó, y como consecuencia, sus dedos se aferraron más de su cabello, impulsándola hacia su pureza.

Lena prosiguió su recorrido, sintiendo como sus caderas temblaban en el acto -No pensé que serías tan sensible...- calcó sus anteriores palabras, absorbiendo aquel delicado punto, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Su lengua, tentada, no dudó en encontrar su entrada e invadirla.

Chocó los dientes, arqueando la espalda en la acción -Si... _chérie...-_ jadeó, descendiendo los párpados.

Continuó degustándola, enloqueciéndola. Sus pequeñas manos, comenzaron a ascender por su firme vientre, tropezándose con sus pechos. Se sumió dentro de aquella delicada tela que los protegía, atrapándolos con las palmas, percibiendo como sus fríos pezones se elevaban debido a el contacto.

-¡Ah...!

Ya no podía aguantar más... Deseaba poseerla, hacerla suya, a toda costa. Aunque aquello le costase la poca razón que le restaba.

En un impulso, tironeó de su cabello, apartándola.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!- elevó la visión, pero al detallar su hambrienta mirada, se achicó en el lugar -¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Pasa que te haré mía- sentenció, con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos.

Sin siquiera advertir su próxima acción, la tiró de espaldas a la cama, y posicionó todo su cuerpo sobre ella, apoyando ambas manos al lado de su anonadado rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Lena...- acomodó sus caderas sobre las suyas, generando que sus intimidades se apegaran, cual imán. En un rápido arranque, le quitó lo que restaba de su ropa, arrojándola hacia atrás.

-Ah...- jadeó, al percibirla sobre ella, y más aún, cuando empezó a mecerse sobre su cuerpo, lentamente.

Al estar debajo de su extenso cuerpo, pudo detallar su perdida mirada, que solo le indicaba que estaba completamente fuera de sí. Su némesis, con la respiración entrecortada, se aferró con rudeza de las sábanas, y aceleró el movimiento, agachando la cabeza en el acto.

La situación la estaba superando. Su pecho empezaba a doler demasiado. No es que antes no lo hiciera, pero había podido controlarlo. Sin embargo, ahora...

Agitada, acercó, de una impetuosa manera, su pecho hacia su pasmado semblante -Lámelo.

La aludida, no tardó en obedecer, haciéndose con este, succionándolo, degustándose con aquella fría piel. Sus manos perdieron el control, ascendiendo aquella ropa que todavía cubría parte de su espalda, robándosela.

Su fiel contrincante, sonrió, hipnotizada, observando con hambruna desde esa perfecta perspectiva, como rodeaba su sensibilidad, y la atraía hacia ella, devorándola.

-Eso es, _petite..._ lo haces muy bien... ¡Ah!- escapó de sus labios, un desesperado sonido, cuando percibió como un leve mordisco la marcaba en ese vulnerable lugar.

Con el aire huyendo de ella, se incorporó, dejándola suspendida en su lugar -No tan rápido, pequeña... aún quiero disfrutarte un poco más...- atrapó una de sus piernas, desplazándose por su muslo, hasta levantarla y apoyarla en su hombro.

-¿L-Luv?- inquirió, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Widowmaker resopló, liberando su aliento, como si este pudiese apaciguar la agonía, y al mismo tiempo, placer, que la estaba carcomiendo.

- _Chérie..._ quédate calladita y disfruta- musitó, ascendiendo los dedos por la piel de su pierna, sacudiéndola, hasta llegar a su pie.

Ensimismada en el momento, se giró hacia este, y comenzó a lamer su arco, desplazándose por él, hasta llegar a su dedo mayor. Lo rodeó con la lengua, para luego succionarlo, mientras, sus caderas retomaban sus acompasados movimientos, embistiéndose contra su intimidad.

Tracer percibió un escalofrío recorrerla, al sentirla. Nunca había tenido tal desenfrenado sexo en su vida. Era más que obvio, que Widowmaker... sabía bien lo que hacía.

-N-No, espera...

-Te dije que te callaras...- lo mordisqueó, provocando que emitiera un leve quejido.

Pasó su visión a la desarmada heroína debajo de ella, perdiendose en su sumiso estado -Eres tan...

 _Mátala._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, perpleja, ante esa maliciosa voz que volvía reaparecer en su mente, de la nada misma.

 _Vamos... sé que quieres hacerlo. ¡Mátala!_

 _-_ No...

Lena, notando su ahora, estupefacto estado, se incorporó un poco -¿Widow?

-N-No de nuevo...

-¿Qué te sucede?

Sus dientes chocaron entre sí, mientras sus pupilas, encantadas, se ampliaban, alertándola.

-¿Q-Qué pas-¡Agh!

Fue incapaz de culminar su cuestión, ya que un poderoso agarre, se atrevió a sumirse en su cuello, estampándola contra la cama.

-¿L-Luv?

La peligrosa mirada que le regalaba su enemiga, no contestaba para nada sus cuestiones. Sin embargo, el hecho de que siguiera meciéndose sobre ella, de una vulgar manera, ignorando el hecho de que la estaba ahorcando, la estaba desquiciando aún peor.

-Tracer...- la llamó, con una grave tonalidad, apretando más su garganta, y embistiéndose contra su debilidad, cada vez más rápido.

-B-Bebé...- atrapó su brazo, temblorosa -A-Antes estaba b-bromeando respecto a lo del s-sadomasoquismo, ¿P-Podrías soltarme?

Eso solo consiguió que sus dedos se impregnasen más en ella, frunciéndolos, provocando que su corazón se acelerase, asustado.

 _-Oh no... esto ya no es parte de su juego. Le está pasando de nuevo... Debo detenerla, pero, ¡No puedo moverme!_

Ante la asfixia, sus reprimidas lágrimas, comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, sin su consentimiento. No quería que la azulada mujer la viera llorar, eso solo empeoraría la situación.

Widow las detalló, como si fuese en cámara lenta. De una perdida manera, estiró su brazo libre hacia ella, sin dejar de comprimirla con el otro, y las limpió. Su dolor, irónicamente, estaba logrando disipar su mente.

 _-No... ¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo?_

Cesó el movimiento en seco, mientras su mano, perpleja, la soltaba con rapidez, como si su piel le quemara.

La heroína, anonadada por su repentina acción, tosió, atrapando su propio cuello. Se incorporó un poco, penetrando su debilitada mirada en ella, pero solo consiguió que esta la esquivase, avergonzada. Parecía arrepentida.

-Luv, ¿E-Estas bien?

Estupefacta, frunció el ceño, mientras su cabeza descendía, con desconsuelo -¿Qué crees que haces?- murmuró, tanto, que apenas la escuchó. Aferró con fuerza los dedos a la sábana, impotente -¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de preguntarme si estoy bien? Acabo de...- cerró los ojos, angustiada -Casi te asesino... de nuevo.

Tracer, calmando su respiración, le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa -Bien... supongo que estaba preparada para que algo así sucediese- rascó su cabeza, restándole importancia a tal peligrosa situación.

Su vista regresó a ella, aturdida -¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste, Widow- sostuvo sus mejillas, acercándola -Te dije que quería permanecer a tu lado. No me importa lo que suceda -besó sus labios, de una tierna manera -Lo superaremos juntas, ¿De acuerdo?

Con un leve sonrojo adornándola, contuvo las lágrimas. Odiaba sentirse tan expuesta ante su bondadosa persona.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sacrificas por alguien como yo? No lo merezco..._

Impaciente, y con un tajante dolor de cabeza acompañandola, acrecentó aquel encuentro, adentrando su lengua dentro de ella, y apegando más su cuerpo.

-Eres tan _imbécile..._

-Lo sé- sonrió, dentro de aquella colisión, mezclando sus precipitados alientos entre si.

Sus dorados ojos se apagaron. Llevada por el instinto, atajó su pierna y la posicionó encima de la suya, retomando, esta vez más fervorosa, los movimientos contra ella, rozando su pureza con furor.

Tracer desvió el semblante, con la respiración entrecortada. La tomó por completo desprevenida. Podía sentir los pliegues de su hermosa contrincante frotándose contra los suyos. Ese, no tan pequeño detalle, sumado a las sensaciones anteriores, le estaban haciendo perder el sentido.

 _-Chérie...-_ se aferró de sus hombros, acelerando las embestidas, y tirándola contra el colchón en el acto _-Chérie... chérie...-_ susurró, una y otra vez, perdida en su figura, en aquella fusión.

Su azulado rostro se elevó, agitado, mientras su precipitada respiración hacía eco en aquel lugar. Se abalanzó con más fuerza, generando que sus cuerpos vibrasen al unísono. Estaba fuera de sí.

Lena, perdiendo el control, atrapó sus simétricos glúteos, enredando las piernas en sus caderas, pudiendo sentir como la humedad de aquella mujer, la inundaba.

-W-Widow... ¡Ah...!- jadeó, retorciéndose.

- _C-Chérie...-_ escondió el semblante en su cuello, para luego, embestirla una última vez, aprisionando lo más que podía, su vulnerabilidad contra la de ella, deleitándose con sus temblores -¡Ah...!- emitió un catártico grito, bajando los párpados en la acción, y derrumbándose sobre su acalorado ser.

Intentando retomar su ritmo habitual, Lena, sostuvo su inerte cuerpo, acurrucándola en su pecho. Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse despierta el suficiente tiempo para verla reincorporarse. El agotamiento en su alma, terminó por sumirla en un instantáneo sueño profundo.

Su azulada acompañante, no tardó en imitarla. El placer que la recorrió, el dolor que sentía en su pecho, la jaqueca en su cabeza, todo la superó, quedando absolutamente devastada sobre ella.

Lo único que deseaba, era que al despertar, aún pudiese vislumbrar aquel pecoso y adorable rostro.

 _Vaya ironía, Amélie... ¿Vas a dejar vivir a tu enemiga, y sin embargo... te atreviste a matarme a mi?_

Sus ojos saltaron, despertando precipitada. De inmediato se reincorporó, quedando sentada. Un frío sudor recorría su frente.

Con la respiración fuera de sus cabales, pasó sus agrandadas pupilas, al sereno semblante que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

-L-Lena...

Aquella hermosa imagen, lentamente, comenzó a disiparse.

 _¿Qué estás esperando?_

-¿H-Huh?

Su nublosa visión, empezó a tomar forma. Una forma... que la dejó estancada en el lugar, que removió sus memorias. Su corazón se apretó con terror, al divisar una cara muy conocida.

 _Mátala, tal como hiciste conmigo._

Aquel, ahora, hombre, le sonrió, mientras sus comisuras comenzaban a sangrar.

 _Hazle lo mismo que me hiciste... Acábala._

Negó con el rostro, perdidamente -N-No...

 _Mátala..._

Aferró su pecho con ímpetu. El aire, escaseaba en este -¡No quiero hacerlo!

 _Tampoco quisiste matarme a mí... y aún así, lo hiciste, de una cruel manera. No es tan difícil, vamos... mátala._

-Yo...

 _¡Mátala! ¡Ella es tu enemiga!_

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, apretándosela con fuerza -¡N-No!

 _Es una orden, Amélie._

Emitió un ahogado sonido, descendiendo con debilidad, las manos por su cabello. La palabra "orden" quedó resonando hipnóticamente en su calculadora razón, logrando opacar su resistencia.

-Una orden...

Sus dorados ojos brillaron, y sumida en esa alucinación, su brazo empezó a aproximarse a su delicado cuello.

 _Eso es... destrúyela._

-Destruirla...- musitó, rozando las yemas contra su piel, aún rojiza, consecuencia de la anterior agresión recibida.

 _Mátala, Amélie. Hazle sentir lo que me hiciste sentir a mí._

Sus dedos se fruncieron en su cuello, titubeantes.

 _Es tu deber._

-Mi deber...

Sus labios, temblorosos, comenzaron a dibujar una maléfica sonrisa _-_ Es mi deber... matarla.

 _Así es. Ahora... ¡MÁTALA!_

* * *

¡Capitulo 9 entregado! Si, ya se, mucho sexo. Pero estamos hablando de Widowmaker, de otra forma no podía ser jaja. Veo que se armó un lindo grupete de Hype por la "risa" de Widow, me mata xD Cuando hice ese chiste, no pensé que tuviera tal impacto jaja. Supongo que al final, el hype fue concedido ;)

¡Los veo en el próximo, estimados/as!

 **Nekkosixx:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **EstaTipaRara :** ¡Gracias por leer y por el apoyo! Y me alegra que seas mayor de edad (? Va, en realidad, eso no me interesa, pero parece que a Fanfiction si, por eso denominé este capitulo como rated M. Como si los más pequeños no pudieran ver cosas peores en la televisión, please, fanfiction (? jajaja. Que bueno que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **warlocktoungue:** ¡Thanks por reading! I'M HARLEY QUINN... ok, no. ¿Why are we talking in english? I'm a shit in this haha! So glad u like the history. See u in the next chapter, mate. Kisses!

 **Campos13:** ¡Gracias por leer! Hype, hype y más hype! Espero que este capitulo haya cumplido tus expectativas jaja. Te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!

 **JLucky13:** ¡Gracias por leer! Pido infinitas disculpas por mi tardanza. Yo también quería actualizar más seguido, creéme, pero el trabajo no me dejó ;( Voy a tratar de subir el próximo más rápido. Te leo en ese, entonces! Besos!

 **plagahood:** ¡Gracias por leer! Técnicamente... Lena no engañó a Emily, porque solo estaban saliendo. Ella misma dijo que no era un noviazgo, pero admito que para nuestra querida pelirroja resultó igual de doloroso, aunque no fuera su novia todavía. Qué se le va a hacer, Widowmaker tomó el mando jaja. Que bueno que te guste y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **sisa13:** ¡Gracias por leer! Exacto, Lena pertenece a Amélie, desde tiempos antiguos (? jaja Que bueno que te siga gustando! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero ya aparecí! Así que te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Izsarmit:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste la historia, y que a pesar de no ser una fiel seguidora de esta pareja, te haya encantado :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	10. Despertar

**Despertar**

 _Mátala, Amélie._

Sus dedos rozaron su delicado cuello, para luego fruncirlo levemente.

 _¿Qué esperas? ¡Es tu enemiga!_

Apretó la mandíbula, mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar sobre su piel -L-Lo es...

 _Entonces, ¡Mátala!_

-P-Pero también es...- bajó la cabeza, al sentir como el punzante dolor en su cabeza aumentaba -... Es...

 _¿Qué es ella, para mí? ¿Por qué estoy dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por ella?_

Sus ojos, que antes se encontraban absolutamente oscurecidos, se abrieron de golpe, al hallar una inmediata respuesta que arrasó con lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Con el sudor resbalando por su frente y la respiración notablemente entrecortada, sonrió, de una desganada manera.

-Ya veo, así que... es eso.

Una amarga risa invadió sus labios, mientras pequeñas e inesperadas lágrimas, se atrevían a liberarse. Llevó la mano libre a su rostro y limpió su propio dolor. Estupefacta, detalló como ese insignificante líquido se resbalaba por su yema.

 _Lágrimas... ¿Desde cuándo yo...?_

 _¡MÁTALA! ¡CUMPLE CON TU DEBER!_

 _No, yo... no quiero matarla. Solo quiero... que sea mía._

 _¡HAZLO!_

Se mordió el labio, desgarrándose en el acto -¡N-NO!- Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, alejó su mano y frunció los dedos contra su palma, con rudeza.

 _¡MÁTALA!_

-¡No lo haré!- Chocando los dientes en el acto, cerró los ojos con ímpetu y redirigió el puño contra su propia frente.

Un poderoso estruendo se escuchó, ante tan directo impacto. Con la muñeca temblando, lo descendió lentamente, rebelando su ahora, ensangrentada piel.

Su visión se volvió carmesí al instante. Respiraba agitada, casi con desesperación.

 _-M-Merde...-_ Aferró la mano a su desnudo pecho, intentando regresar su ritmo a la normalidad _-Cada vez es más difícil controlar esto...-_ pensó, frotando el brazo contra su frente, limpiándose la sangre - _No sé cuanto más podré aguantar..._

 _Merde... Merde... ¡Merde!_

Se achicó en el lugar, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, y abrazando sus piernas, no obstante, su seria mirada no se inmutó. Todo ocurría de una tortuosa forma, pero solo dentro de su desolada alma.

 _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Cómo seguir así?_

De una perdida manera, pasó la visión a la pecosa muchacha que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Parecía estar en un profundo sueño, ajena a todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

-Creo que de verdad me excedí hoy...- sonrió para sí, con cierta tristeza, acercando la mano a su mejilla y acariciándola -Pero fue tu culpa. Tú me tentaste, _petite._

Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, detallando cada peca, cada tierno gesto. Los descendió un poco, encontrándose con su delgado cuello.

La saliva se atragantó en su garganta, al notar las rojizas marcas que yacían en este. Con el pecho comprimido, las rozó, para luego acariciarlas, como si tratara de borrar su pecado de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Lena... de verdad.

Con pesar, continuó navegando por su piel con la punta de los dedos, trazando líneas en su torso, y el medio de sus pechos, hasta llegar a su gracioso ombligo.

Se detuvo en el, sonriendo de lado, y empezó a moverlos en círculos, provocando que riese en sueños.

Una honesta sonrisa nació en sus labios, al contemplarla -¿Eres una _fille_ , o qué? ¿Riéndote mientras duermes?

Aquella transparente mueca que emanó, fue deshaciéndose de a poco, transformándose en una arrepentida, mientras continuaba descubriéndola con sus yemas, aterrizando en su pelvis.

-Lena...- musitó, bajando la mirada y descendiendo aún más su tacto, quedando a la altura de su desnuda intimidad -Si supieras...

Perdida en su figura, apoyó medio cuerpo sobre ella, sosteniéndose con su codo -Si tan solo...

Sus dedos, traviesos, comenzaron a frotar aquel delicado punto, generando que se retorciera, aún estando con Morfeo.

-Yo...- susurró, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello. Sus yemas se resbalaron por su piel, encontrando su entrada. Emitió un vago suspiro al sentirla. Tentada, comenzó a sumir uno lentamente, dentro de ella. Selló los labios en aquel lugar, dónde su afrodisíaco aroma tomaba fuerza, entreabriéndolos, una y otra vez, degustándola a su antojo.

Tracer jadeó, todavía somnolienta, mientras sus párpados, con pesadez, por fin se dignaban a entreabrirse. Pasó la visión de un lado a otro, desorientada, hasta atajar aquellos dorados ojos que ya tan bien conocía.

-¿L-Luv? ¿Qué haces?- moduló, con la voz apagada. Su cuerpo, despertando, empezó a percibir una cierta invasión, para la que no estaba preparada. Al menos no mentalmente.

Por puro instinto, atrapó su sedoso cabello. No tardó en fruncirse contra este, debido a la plácida sensación que le estaba regalando.

-Lena...- murmuró, contra su oído -Perdóname...

Su corazón latió apresurado, al escuchar una disculpa provenir de tal criatura. Se giró hacia ella, anonadada -¿Qué te sucede?

 _Sucede que no quiero dejarte ir..._

Su primera respuesta, llegó de una impura forma, al ahora, sentir su pulgar rodear su debilidad, mientras seguía adentrándose cada vez más profundo.

Pero la segunda, terminó por desarmarla. Leves y sensibles lágrimas se estaban derrumbando en su hombro.

Pestañeó varias veces, como si quisiera hacerle entender a su mente tal incoherencia. Perpleja, no tardó en reincorporándose un poco, y sentarse, logrando visualizarla mejor. Atrapó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a encararla. Sin embargo, su némesis desvió la mirada, como si aquel encuentro le quemase.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Volvió la visión a ella, mientras un tenue carmesí empezaba a asomarse en sus pálidas mejillas -Porque quiero estar contigo.

Sus palabras generaron que su interior se estrujara con agonía. Podía sentir su dolor, a través de su desesperado tacto.

-Y esta es la única forma que conozco... de estarlo- continuó, descendiendo la mirada.

Sonaba tan desolada... tan triste. No quería verla así. Ella no merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, nada de lo que pasó, ni de lo que todavía le esperaba.

-Amélie...

Sus pupilas casi saltan de sus órbitas, al escucharla -No me digas así.

Obviando su peligrosa negación, en un impulso, se abrazó a su cuerpo, acurrucándola en su pecho -¿Por qué no?

La nombrada frunció el ceño, con un dejo de rencor. De repente, siendo guiada por la impotencia, sujetó la parte baja de su cintura, apegándola a ella, y sin aviso alguno, penetró un segundo dedo, provocando que saltase en el lugar.

-Porque yo no soy ella... ¿O acaso, estás enamorada de ella, y no de mí?

Tracer, con el aire ya, fuera de sí, elevó el semblante, clavando su confusa mirada en la suya -¿D-De qué hablas? Yo no conocí a esa tal Amélie, así q-que... ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de enamorarme de alguien a quién no conozco?

-¿De verdad, no la conociste?

Hizo silencio, debido a que su cuestión retumbó en sus memorias. Pero ninguna respuesta certera aparecía en sus pensamientos. Solo imágenes difusas, que causaban estragos en su mente.

 _-¿No la conozco, cierto?-_ meditó, insegura.

Widow la contempló unos segundos, pensante, antes de delinear una lamentable sonrisa -Solo obedece, _chérie,_ y no me vuelvas a decir así... No me gusta. Mi nombre es-

-Widowmaker- terminó su frase, sorprendiéndola -Lo sé, pero pensé que quizás te gustaría que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre.

-No, no lo hace. Es más...- aproximó el rostro hacia ella, generando que por instinto se alejara hacia atrás. Sin embargo, un voraz agarre en su nuca que no esperaba, la impulsó de nuevo hacia ella, quedando apresada por sus furiosos labios.

Los entreabrió, llevándose consigo los suyos por unos largos instantes, en los que su lengua no le tuvo compasión alguna. Ante la falta de aire, se desprendió de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su entrecortada respiración -Lo odio. Odio que me llamen así.

Confundida, se perdió en sus penetrantes ojos, que parecían encubrir un gran dolor -Entonces, no te llamaré así. Para mi eres, y siempre serás... Widowmaker.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta cómo soy? Yo, una asesina.

Elevó una ceja, curiosa. ¿A qué se debía tan insegura pregunta?

-¡Claro!- afirmó, asintiendo felizmente -Eres un poco ruda a veces, pero sé que por dentro eres una buena chica. No me hubiese fijado en ti, si no fuera así.

Sus ojos se abrieron, conmocionados -He matado a mucha gente... y seguiré haciéndolo.

Tracer desvió la visión, sin saber bien que decir -Lo sé... soy consciente de eso.

La observó profundamente, como si estuviese poniendo a prueba su estabilidad. Y resulta que, para su asombro, estaba superando el examen de una maravillosa forma.

 _Ella... de verdad... ¿Se enamoró de alguien como yo?_

Sus labios comenzaron a trazar una triste sonrisa -Lena...

Con el pecho oprimido, y las ansias de poseerla en aumento, la tiró de espaldas contra la cama, y se sumió contra su cuerpo, retomando los movimientos, en su interior. Tracer se aferró a ella, descolocada.

 _Oh, chérie... vas a enloquecerme. Pero qué digo... ya lo has hecho. Pero me pregunto, por qué se siente tan bien esta locura..._

Con una inesperada paz recorriendo su ser, se escondió en su pequeño pecho. Allí pudo escuchar a la perfección sus armoniosos latidos, deleitándose con ellos -Lena...

-E-Espera, Widow- atajó sus hombros, tratando de alejarla.

Era más que obvio que a su némesis le sucedía algo. Su actitud no era normal, parecía más que emocional que de costumbre. Tenía que ayudarla, de alguna u otra forma. Debía... sacarle la verdad.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo?- susurró, reincorporándose un poco, y deslizando sus fríos dedos por la curva de su espalda, generando que la arqueara.

Iba a replicar algo, pero una inesperada sensación se derrumbó en su mejilla, como si fuese agua, pero más espesa. Llevó, por puro instinto, su mano hacia esta y la deslizó, para luego detallarla. Boquiabierta, contempló que lo que había percibido, no era más que sangre. Sus ojos se elevaron, estancándose en la frente de su contrincante.

-¡¿Widow?! ¡Estás sangrando!- se alteró, sosteniendo su pálido rostro -¿Qué te pasó?

Cerró los ojos apaciblemente, y como si su herida fuese poca cosa, continuó con la acción en su interior -No pasó nada. Ahora, relájate. Quiero disfrutarte, _petite._

-¡E-Estas sangrando! No me digas que me... r-relaje...- ladeó el semblante hacia el costado, sonrojada, al sentir como se adentraba hasta el fondo de su ser. Sus labios se entreabrieron, en consecuencia.

-Tranquila, _ma chérie,_ estoy bien. Por favor, deja de...- frunció los suyos, percibiendo en el acto como sus latidos acrecentaban, de una dolorosa forma -Deja de preocuparte por mi...

 _No lo merezco._

-¿Acaso no ves que te violé mientras dormías?- prosiguió, elevando la voz y ascendiendo su mano libre por su vientre, hasta atajar uno de sus pechos -¿Disfrutas de esto?

La frustración no la abandonaba. No entendía, no cabía en su cuadrada cabeza como alguien así podía existir. No parecía tenerle miedo, ni pena, y mucho menos, odio. Y a pesar de que era ella misma la que siempre llevaba las riendas, casi forzándola a cumplir con sus deseos, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que todo ocurría al revés. Que era Lena, quién realmente estaba controlándola, y eso, solo lograba desquiciarla, obligándose a dominarla todavía más, de todas las formas posibles. Nunca había estado a merced de nadie, y mucho menos de un enemigo. No estaba acostumbrada a ser acorralada. Pero luchar contra lo que sentía, ya no tenía sentido.

Ya no era un robot, y extrañamente, un cobarde lado suyo, anhelaba volver a serlo. Porque si lo fuera... todo sería más fácil. No tendría esos malditos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro, no tendría que soportar aquellos desgarradores dolores que la invadían a diario, por llevarle la contraria a su mente. Todo fluiría de un normal y aburrido modo, como solía ser. Pero, el otro lado... aquel lado que deseaba liberarse de esas cadenas que la aprisionaban, disfrutaba en demasía lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Sentir de nuevo, poder ser capaz de percibir y disfrutar de su húmeda piel, de su delicioso aroma, escuchar sus leves gemidos, escuchar... a su honesto corazón, no tenía precio. Dolía, pero el hecho de volver a sentirse viva, lo valía todo. La razón de su padecimiento, merecía su sacrificio. Si... era ella la que siempre estuvo a sus pies, pero parece ser que la causante, que se retorcía de placer en estos momentos, no estaba ni enterada de tal importante cargo que llevaba en sus espaldas.

Suspiró, incapaz de sellar las palabras que iba a profesar -Lena... no tienes idea de nada.

-¿H-Huh?

-Me desquicias, maldita mosquita- le dedicó una picarona sonrisa, enmudeciéndola -En serio... ¿No vas a enfurecerte por todo lo que te hice? ¿Por cómo te traté?

-¿Tú piensas que me trataste mal?

Aquella cuestión, la dejó suspendida en el lugar -¿Te refieres a hoy?

Asintió, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-La verdad... no. Es mi forma de ser, nada más. La única que puedo ofrecerte.

-Bien... me gusta cómo eres. Caso cerrado.

Pestañeó varias veces, incrédula -No sé si eres idiota, especial, o quizás masoquista. Debe ser lo último, sí, estoy segura.

Tracer, aún presa de las sensaciones, emitió una leve risa, que la terminó por descolocar -Admito que te pasaste un poco hoy, pero...- cerró los ojos, ahogando un jadeo, al sentir como sus dedos dominaban perfectamente su voluptuosa sensibilidad, que solo atinaba a endurecerse cada vez más -P-Pero, no sentí crueldad en tus actos, solo desesperación. Confío en ti. Esa es la única respuesta que puedo darte.

Su pecho palpitó con rudeza, lastimándola, y sus ojos, no se contuvieron de adquirir un peligroso destello. Si antes no comprendía nada, ahora menos. No lograba entender el significado de su devoción. No tenía sentido. ¿Confiar en ella?

-No puedes...

-¿Huh?

Descendió los parpados, con desconsuelo, y al mismo tiempo, con la emoción creciendo en su ser -No debes confiar en mí. Seré tu peor pesadilla, _chérie._

Sus propios ojos decayeron, al oírla tan afligida -Y yo seré la tuya- se sujetó de su cuello, abrazándose a ella -¿Algún problema con eso?

- _Sí._ El problema es que eres mi presa... y cuando pongo el ojo en la mira, jamás me echo atrás- respondió, con su usual neutralidad -¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- se aferró de su cabello, casi con rudeza.

Otra vez, la risa de la más pequeña resonó, confundiéndola -Estoy bien con eso. Al menos significa que nunca me dejarás ir.

Su labio inferior se desprendió. Se encontraba totalmente pasmada por sus palabras. Nunca nadie le había regalado tal hermosa atención. Siquiera... en su vida anterior. Tenía la sensación de estar presenciando por primera vez lo que significaba que alguien la quisiera.

Hipnotizada por su sincera figura, sonrió para sí, y colocó todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, apresándola con sus caderas, logrando sentir cada preciada curva que se estremecía por su tacto. Sus dedos se perdieron en su revoltoso cabello, y sus labios decidieron descansar en sus mejillas, recorriéndolas -Eso es obvio. Nunca... te dejaré ir. Ya no puedo hacerlo... No quiero.

La heroína sonrió de una infantil manera, provocando que su corazón se apretase con más ímpetu. Aquello le quitó el aire unos segundos, sin embargo, fue incapaz de borrar su satisfecha mueca.

Tracer, definitivamente, era suya. Y eso, solo drenaba su mente de una inmensa satisfacción.

-Entonces, prométeme algo- la despertó su habla.

-Dime- musitó sobre su oído, para luego morderlo, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba las embestidas, dentro de ella, danzando las caderas en el acto. Su interior cada vez la apresaba más, enloqueciéndola.

Lena, totalmente agitada, intentó modular -P-Pase lo que pase, encontraremos la forma para estar juntas. Yo... no quiero seguir enfrentándote.

Detuvo su acción en seco. Aquella era una petición demasiado arriesgada. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo escapar de Talon, y menos sabía cómo controlar aquella voz interna que le rogaba asesinarla.

Estaba tratando de no pensar en ello, en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero parece ser que su acompañante quería una respuesta segura, certera, algo que no podría darle, aunque quisiese.

Entrecerró los párpados, detallándola - _Petite,_ escúchame...- emergió de ella con lentitud, dejándola vulnerable y temblorosa en su lugar -Es cierto, no puedo dejarte ir... pero eso no significa que sepa como poder estar contigo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Cuando dije que no quería dejarte ir... me refería a que siempre estarás en mi mente, eso es inevitable.

Su mandíbula decayó. El terror de perderla comenzaba a invadirla.

Por su parte, Widowmaker le sonrió, aturdiéndola -Porque aunque me vuelvan a condicionar, sé que encontrarás una forma de llamar mi atención, de eso no hay duda, ¿Cierto?- acarició su rostro, que ahora amenazaba con derramar lágrimas -Por eso...

-¡No dejes que lo hagan!- sujetó su mano, que aún yacía en su mejilla.

Desvió la visión, desganada -No es tan fácil. Además, mírame- la regresó, con la frente fruncida -¿No ves que me estoy muriendo? ¿No ves que me desarmo cada vez más rápido? Necesito de la tecnología de Talon para sobrevivir, mi cuerpo no puede tolerar más estos cambios.

-¿Cambios?

Asintió, inexpresiva -Los cambios que me generaste, _Chérie._

El pecho de Tracer se apretó de tal forma, que juró que iba a dejar de respirar en ese mismo momento.

 _¿Todo es... mi culpa?_

Captó de inmediato su consternación, y contestó lo que su muda expresión temía preguntar -Ya te lo dije, mi cuerpo ha sido condicionado para no necesitar ciertos... químicos. Pero resulta ser que tú has logrado despertar a mis queridos neurotransmisores- arqueó una divertida ceja, que solo ocultaba su pesar -Me dijeron que iba a tomarme un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero ese momento... nunca llegó.

-Widow...

-La última inyección que me dieron, terminó con mi esperanza de que llegara, ya que claramente retrasó el proceso de acomodamiento, generando que mis endorfinas vuelvan a dormirse, al menos por unas horas.

Todos esos términos, realmente la estaban desorientando.

-Ahora estoy con pura abstinencia por eso... no sabes cómo la deseo, mi cuerpo se retuerce por probar ese cóctel de químicos otra vez. Dudo que pueda ser capaz de resistir todo este dolor, y cuando lo haga... cuando me la inyecte- posó los ojos en ella, de una amenazadora forma -Yo... desapareceré.

Chocó los dientes, ante tal discurso de mal gusto, para luego reincorporarse y atrapar sus brazos -¡Te llevaré con Angie! ¡Ella podrá ayudarte!

Negó con la cabeza, destruyendo su esperanza -No... es muy arriesgado. Eso te pondrá en peligro. No tardarán en averiguar que tú me ayudaste.

-¿Y qué? ¡Talon siempre trata de matarme! ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-La hay, aunque no lo creas. Talon... por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre me envió a mí para aniquilarte. Pocas veces me brindó refuerzos.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?

Su mirada se perdió en la nada, pensante -Quiero decir que si envían a todas las tropas por ti, te matarán. Y yo, en este estado, no podré salvarte.

-¡No lo harán! Sabes que soy muy hábil, puedo escabullirme y además pedir refuerzos...

-¿Refuerzos?- repitió, con una irónica mueca - _Chérie_ , ¿Cómo vas a explicarle a tus preciados amigos que te aliaste con el enemigo? Que haces todo esto por mí. Yo... maté a muchos de sus soldados- bajó la cabeza, intentando esquivar sus penetrantes ojos -Aunque milagrosamente esta guerra se terminara, tus compañeros jamás me aceptarán, y poco me interesa que lo hagan. Solo me importas tú.

-P-Pero...

-Si me ordenaran matarlos, así lo haría- sentenció, dejándola suspendida -Sabes bien que no estoy de acuerdo con las intenciones de Overwatch.

Widow no tardó en contemplar el decepcionado gesto que dibujó. Ante este, soltó un bufido, sonriendo de lado, y acarició su cabeza -Otra vez... mirándome así. Dime, ¿Qué harías si yo asesinara al simio, o a tu amiguita Angela? ¿Seguirías a mi lado?

Ahogó un sonido. No podía responder tal cosa. Estaba más claro que el agua que en ese preciso momento, Widowmaker, se convertiría en su enemiga de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?- descendió el tacto, hasta su mentón. Lo levantó gentilmente, hundiendo su dorada visión en ella -No será fácil.

Tracer se revolvió en el lugar, histérica, tomándola por sorpresa -¡Solo escapa!

-... No.

Impaciente, apretó con fuerza las manos contra su helada piel. La frustración que sentía, solo atinaba a crecer -¡¿Por qué?!

-Ya te lo dije. Solo empeorará la situación. Además...- hizo presión con su puño, cerrándolo, tanto, que la sangre en su frente volvió a emanar -Hay algo que debo hacer allí. Y para hacerlo, necesito recuperar mi fuerza.

 _Sería ideal no perder el sentido en el intento..._

La castaña bajó la mirada, derrotada. Se imaginaba que su contrincante no iba a aceptar sus propuestas, pero escucharla tan decidida... Saber que iba a regresar, la estaba destruyendo.

-Luv, escucha, si estás así por mi culpa... yo... Si lo que tengo que hacer es alejarme para que te recuperes, lo ha-

Un poderoso agarre atajó sus mejillas, y la impulsó directamente hacia sus pálidos labios, callando su habla -Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-No lo permitiré- mordió su labio inferior, generando que emitiese un leve quejido, y que una pequeña gota de sangre se resbalase por su piel -Eres de mi propiedad, ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?- clavó sus enfurecidos ojos en ella, pasmándola.

-¿Q-Qué carajo? ¡Me mordiste!

-Sí, para que aprendas a cerrar tu estúpida boquita.

-¡Eres una idiota!

-Oh vamos, eso no va a matarte...

Reprimió, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, todos sus insultos atragantados, tratando de conservar la paciencia -¿Cómo mierda quieres que entienda lo que dijiste? ¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que signi-

-Significa que no te dejaré ir.

Quedó estancada en su sitio, perpleja -P-Pero tú dijiste que yo generé que tu cuerpo se debilitara... y además- arrugó la frente, enfrentándola -¡Acabas de decir que no será fácil!

-Pero nunca dije que no lo intentaría. Solo dije que volveré al cuartel- contestó, apática, limpiando su comisura con el pulgar, para luego llevar aquella sangre a su propia boca y saborearla de una descarada forma -Te estás adelantando demasiado a los hechos, _petite-_ la observó de reojo, relamiéndose los labios.

Apretó la mandíbula, silenciándose. Realmente, tenía ganas de putear a su querida némesis. Solo lograba desquiciarla. Y sus respuestas, no resolvían para nada sus incógnitas.

Oyó una vaga y grave risa de fondo, emanar de ella -¿Qué pasa, _ma chérie_? Parece que te estás conteniendo... ¿Quieres pegarme?- arqueó una ceja, confiada -Desquítate tranquila, soy toda tuya- se burló, elevando su comisura.

Volvió la vista a ella, que había decaído por tanta impotencia que sentía -No... solo quiero que todo se solucione, ¿Por qué... está pasando esto? ¿Por qué tenemos que- se detuvo en seco, pestañeando varias veces, al detallar como de su piel se resbalaba aquella sangre de nuevo, adornando sus mejillas -¡Cierto! ¡Espérame aquí!

Desorientándola, se levantó rápidamente del lugar, y alejó sus pasos. Empezó a revolver el botiquín de aquel destruido baño, para luego dirigirse a un mueble y abrirlo -Tiene que haber en alguna parte...

Solo ella podía mutar el ambiente de un momento a otro, como por arte de magia. ¿Acaso no estaba enfadada hace unos segundos atrás?

- _¿Chérie?_

La siguió con la vista, conteniendo la risa, ya que Tracer aún se encontraba desnuda, deambulando por toda la casa de una graciosa forma -Puedo ver todo desde aquí, pequeña- la señaló, sonriéndole con sensualidad.

-No es nada que no hayas visto antes, cielo- contestó, antes de pegar un saltito -¡Ajá!

Ascendió una curiosa ceja, observando como sus pies regresaban otra vez -¿Qué pasa?

Le mostró los dientes, en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Encontré lo que buscaba -le mostró un algodón y alcohol.

La contempló, bufando -No necesito eso.

-"Relájate, y todo será más fácil, chérie"- la imitó, sentándose a su lado y sosteniendo su rostro -Voy a curarte esto- rozó su frente con los dedos, para luego poner un poco de alcohol en el algodón, y comenzar a limpiar la herida.

Emitió un quejido, inmerso de fastidio, al percibir el ardor -¿Esto es una venganza por morderte?

-No seas cagona- se burló, deslizándolo por su herida -Así no se infectará, ¿O cómo te curan cuando te lastimas?

-Una inyección.

-¿Huh? ¿Otra?

-Me dan una inyección que cierra internamente todas mis heridas, los tejidos... todo.

 _Y también, mi corazón..._

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble! Eso debe ser algo parecido a la habilidad curativa de Angie- comentó, sonriente, no obstante, aquel forzado gesto comenzó a desdibujarse. Cada vez le costaba más mantenerlo -Dime, Widow... ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- acarició su herida, estremeciéndola.

La nombrada, evadió su inquisitiva visión -Me caí.

Lena ahogó una risita, desconfiada -¿Te caíste? ¿Mientras dormías?

 _-Oui._

Achinó los ojos, acercándose a su ahora, incómodo semblante -Tan misteriosa como siempre- atinó a decir, regalándose una traviesa mueca.

-Y tú tan molesta como siempre- se defendió, sonriendo de soslayo.

Suspiró, sin quitar su altanera sonrisa -No puedo evitarlo. Cosa de familia.

Aquel comentario, llamó su atención. Jamás había sentido la curiosidad transitar por sus venas, y menos, por un enemigo. Pero ella... era un caso especial.

Entreabrió los labios, dudosa, animándose a cuestionarla -¿Y ellos?

-¿Mi familia?

Asintió, observándola de reojo.

-Murieron hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

Claramente, el tacto no era parte de la azulada mujer.

-Guerra.

-Oh...- derivó la mirada al suelo, incómoda -Lo siento.

-Hey- delineó un gracioso gesto, consiguiendo que regresara los ojos a ella -No te disculpes, das miedo- se burló, quitando el algodón, finalmente, de su frente.

Rió por lo bajo, debido a sus hilarantes palabras -¿Más miedo que cuando azoté tu delicioso trasero?

Los colores treparon por su rostro de inmediato. Por supuesto, tenía que recordárselo.

Ascendió los brazos hacia ella, negando con la cabeza de una nerviosa manera -¡E-Eso es otra historia!

-Una historia que te gustó, por lo que vi- atajó su cintura, para luego sentarla sobre ella, como si de una pluma se tratase -¿Quieres que lo repitamos?- musitó, cerca de sus labios -Además, si mal no recuerdo, creo que estaba dentro de ti hace unos minutos atrás...

-Sí, lo estabas- enredó los brazos en su cuello -Sin mi consentimiento, a todo esto.

-Oh... ¿Lo necesitaba?- navegó las yemas por su desnuda espalda, brindándole escalofríos.

Rodó los ojos, resignada -Aunque te dijera que si, no lo pedirías, ¿Verdad?

 _-Exactement._

Mientras detallaba su juguetona mueca, sus típicas cejas elevadas, inmersas de arrogancia, y su dorada mirada, que no daba indicios de abandonar la suya, el silencio se apropió de la habitación, recordándole sus pasadas palabras, que solo le generaron desesperanza.

No quería alejarse de ella. Aunque la gente no entendiera el porqué se había enamorado de tal ser, no le importaba. Widowmaker con ella era una persona diferente, y a pesar de que era excéntrica, violenta, y totalmente dominante, la quería, porque podía sentir a través de sus extraños actos, el aprecio que le tenía.

Sabía que era peligrosa, sabía que era el enemigo, y también sabía... que no iba a cambiar con facilidad. Pero poco le interesaba eso. Solo deseaba retenerla.

-¿ _Petite_?- acarició su mejilla, girándola hacia ella -¿Qué pasa?

Las lágrimas que había reprimido con un notable esfuerzo, decidieron finalmente escapar -No quiero que te vayas... pero sé, que es inevitable.

-Lena...

-Sé que no debo interponerme en tu camino. Y sé... que si quieres regresar con Talon, no solo es por tu cuerpo... debe ser por una buena razón que obviamente, no quieres contarme.

Widow se perdió en sus ahora, rojizos ojos. Con una amabilidad, poco común en ella, limpió su dolor.

 _No es que no quiera. Es que eso... solo te pondrá en peligro._

-Supongo que deberé confiar en ti...

Detalló su entristecido rostro, y llevada por el impulso, se abrazó a su pequeño ser, acurrucándola en su pecho -Eso es cierto, tengo una razón más importante. Pero... te prometeré algo _, chérie._

Antes de que pudiese modular palabra alguna, su cuerpo se estampó contra el suyo, dejándola de espaldas contra el colchón, nuevamente -Si todo sale bien, volveré por ti.

-¿Q-Qué?- inquirió, pasmada. No solo por sus palabras, sino porque su tacto se había atrevido a regresar a su pureza, sin aviso alguno.

-Volveré. Si aún me quieres a tu lado, si tolerarás a alguien como yo... volveré.

Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, resbalándose por su piel, al sentir como la invadía, con una tortuosa lentitud -W-Widow...

Comenzó a mecerse sobre ella, enredando su mano libre en su cabello. Con la jaqueca en aumento, aproximó su ahora, entrecortada respiración a su temblorosa boca -P-Por ti... yo...

Aceleró las embestidas, al mismo tiempo, que un inesperado tacto se sumía en su propia intimidad -¿ _Petite?_ ¡Ah...!- jadeó, al sentirla entrar.

-Entonces, es una promesa, que sellaremos ahora mismo. Volveremos a encontrarnos...

Entreabrió los ojos, que se habían apagado debido al deleite, para luego sentir como sus labios apresaban los suyos. Se dejó llevar por ese cálido encuentro, mientras ambas, aceleraban los movimientos, generando escalofríos en sus entumecidos cuerpos.

Sus agitadas respiraciones chocaron, advirtiéndoles que el momento estaba cerca.

-W-Widow... Ah...

Su labio inferior decayó, deleitándose con su húmedo ser a punto de colisionar -Eres tan hermosa, Lena...

A pesar de tan perfecto momento, un repentino malestar, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, la asaltó. Su pecho se oprimió, asustado, ante este.

 _N-No... ¿Acaso... nunca seré capaz de sentir felicidad, sin que este puto dolor me ataque?_

Su aire escapó de su boca varias veces, pero nunca cesó los movimientos. Al contrario de lo que estaba padeciendo, los aceleró, como si de un desafío se tratase. Lena la imitó, captando que se encontraba en el límite.

Besó sus labios, desesperada, como si pudiese ahogar en ellos toda su dolencia. Le regaló una última embestida, al igual que ella, y poco tardó en desplomarse sobre su ser, agotada.

Cuando percibió su peso sobre ella, la acobijó, mientras su pecho trataba de encontrar una forma de calmarse -Wow... cada vez caemos más rápido, ¿Esto no tendría que pasar luego de un tiempo, Luv?- bromeó, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, se reincorporó un poco -¿Widow?

Al detallar como su némesis no se levantaba, se sentó de inmediato, atajando su desmayado cuerpo -¡Widow!

La nombrada abrió los ojos con lentitud. Su chillona voz logró despertarla -E-Estoy bien...

-¿Qué paso?- la incorporó, aún sujetándola -¿Por qué te...-

-Estoy bien- repitió, cortándola y dejándose caer a su lado, sin energía alguna. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por la sobre exigencia, tanto física, como mental. A penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sentía completamente patética.

-Solo necesito dormir un poco.

Negó, obstinada -No, no estás bien. Voy a traerte agua, espérame.

Atinó a levantarse, pero un frágil agarre en su brazo, la detuvo -N-No, de verdad, estoy bien.

-Cállate, ¡Deja de preocuparme así y confía en mí una puta vez!- se soltó, comenzando a alejar sus pasos.

Los ojos de Widowmaker se abrieron, espantados. Por alguna extraña razón, que no llegó a comprender, al verla apartarse, su pecho se apretó con más violencia. Era como si... sus pasos nunca fueran a regresar. Como si fuese a desaparecer para siempre. El terror de no poder observar nunca más su preciosa sonrisa, la invadió.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, temblorosos - _¡Chérie!_

Tracer se volteó hacia ella, anonadada. Su llamado fue tan desesperado, tan... triste.

-P-Por favor...- se arrastró sobre el colchón, con debilidad, alcanzando su brazo de nuevo -Vuelve a la cama...

Ahora era su propio pecho, el que se comprimía sin compasión. Los ojos de su contrincante le rogaban más que sus propias palabras. Su estado era tan vulnerable, que la idea de que se esfumara de su vida la asaltó, aterrorizándola.

-Widow...

Descendió los párpados, intentando controlar su pesar, y con mucha cautela, apoyó la rodilla sobre el colchón, y volvió a recostarse a su lado.

Como si el tiempo corriese, de inmediato, Widow atrapó sus hombros y se abrazó a ella, acurrucándose en su cálido torso -Solo necesito esto... Estaré bien.

Lena aspiró el aire a su alrededor, conteniendo un gran sollozo que quería emitir hacía tiempo -Tonta... - acarició su sedoso cabello, impregnando su rostro en él. Sus sentidos captaron al instante el embriagador aroma que emanaba, y eso solo provocó que la sumiera más contra su cuerpo.

No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella... ya no.

Sonrió, inmersa en aquel protector lugar, mientras se aferraba con fuerza de su espalda -Solo... déjame estar así un rato.

Bajó la visión, detallando a la ahora, indefensa mujer en sus brazos. Odiaba verla en ese estado... odiaba que sufriera de tal manera.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, Luv. Duerme, aquí estaré cuando despiertes- respondió, con la voz ya desgarrada.

Se acurrucó más contra ella, al escucharla - _Merci._

Lo sintió, a pesar del dolor que no se dignaba a abandonarla. Sintió las sutiles lágrimas de Tracer, resbalarse por su desnudo hombro.

Sus dedos aprisionaron más su piel, impotentes - _Perdóname, petite, pero cuando despierte... yo..._

Reprimió un sonido, obligándose a cerrar los ojos, y a opacar aquel pensamiento que solo la desarmaría más. No tenía las ganas, y menos la energía para lamentarse.

Lena reforzó el abrazo, mientras, su mente reforzaba también, una decisión que ya había tomado.

 _Perdóname, Widowmaker... pero no te dejaré sola. No permitiré que te vayas sin mí._

 _-/-_

La heroína entreabrió los párpados, debido a la potente luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. De inmediato se estremeció en el lugar, al notar como su acompañante, solo siendo sostenida por su codo, la observaba de una profunda manera.

-¿Widow?- dijo, con la voz apagada.

Una tierna caricia en su rostro, fue la respuesta a su llamado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- susurró, disfrutando de sus inesperados mimos. Le resultaba raro que su némesis se mostrase tan tranquila y apacible, comparada a la de unas horas atrás, que había decidido despertarla inundándose en ella.

Asintió, sin quitar, para su extrañeza, aquella honesta sonrisa que se encontraba plasmada en su semblante.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Gracias a ti, _ma_ _petite._ Todo... es gracias a ti.

Su corazón palpitó emocionado, pero también, asustado. Parecía tan sincera, tan transparente... Su actitud, solo le hacía predecir lo peor.

-Escucha, yo...

Unos delicados dedos sellaron su habla, para luego, ser reemplazados por sus pálidos labios. Pestañeó reiteradas veces, percibiendo como aquel beso que le estaba regalando, estaba inmerso de dulzura, de sentimientos, al contrario de los que había recibido anteriormente.

-¿Widow...?- moduló, contra su aire.

La nombrada se apartó un poco, quedando a escasos centímetros y sosteniendo su mejilla en el acto. Allí pudo captar a la perfección, la entregada mirada que poseía. No era normal... ella no era así.

Trató de volver a cuestionarla, pero, tomándola desprevenida, volvió a juntarlos, de una amorosa forma.

-Widow...

- _Je t'aime._

Su respiración se entrecortó. No sabía absolutamente casi nada de francés. Pero esa palabra... esa importante palabra, sí que la conocía.

-¿Q-Qué?

Otro beso le fue concedido, mientras sus labios se entreabrían, confirmando lo que había escuchado - _Je t'aime._

No podía reaccionar. Era impensable que Widowmaker le estuviese diciendo aquello. Era impensable... que le estuviese confesando su amor.

 _-Chérie...-_ su mano se deslizó por su suave cabello, impulsándola hasta su compenetrado rostro _-Je t-aime-_ musitó contra su boca, sellándola de nuevo -Nunca lo olvides.

Continuó besándola, en castos y tiernos besos, una y otra vez, que solo provocaban que su alma se partiese en dos, intuyendo lo que iba a acontecer.

-Porque yo...- continuó, mezclando su aliento con el suyo -Yo probablemente... lo haré.

-¿Qué quieres dec-

-Así que... por favor- atrapó sus labios, una última vez -Recuérdamelo- se sumió en ella, esta vez, prologando más el aprecio y cerrando los ojos con ímpetu, como si no quisiera separarse nunca más de su ser. Finalmente, comenzó a apartarse con lentitud, dejándola congelada en su sitio.

Tracer la observó, paralizada. El temor de perderla solo se dignaba a crecer.

-Recuérdamelo, Lena.

-¡Widow! ¡Yo...-

No pudo continuar, ya que lo próximo que llegó a sentir no fueron sus labios de nuevo, sino, un seco golpe que se estampó contra su nuca, provocando que su vista se nublase de inmediato -W-Widow...

Sus ojos empezaron a apagarse, hasta caer desmayada. Lo último que llegó a vislumbrar, fue el arrepentido gesto que dibujó su agresora. Esta, la cubrió con sus brazos al instante.

-Perdóname, Lena...- la acurrucó en su pecho, descendiendo los parpados con pesar -Pero hay algo que debo hacer. Y sé... que nuestra maldita promesa, solo es una mentira- reforzó el agarre, hundiéndose en su cabello -Si, eres una mentirosa. Si no hacía esto, no hubieras esperado a que volviera... Sé que ibas a seguirme, y no podía permitirlo, así que como ves, tuve que golpearte, ya que eres una mosca muy escurridiza.

Tomó sus mejillas, y se perdió en su ahora, durmiente rostro. Rozó sus labios, brindándole un dedicado beso -No voy a permitir que te maten, aunque eso conlleve que pierda lo poco que me queda de sensatez.

Recorrió su inerte piel, sonriendo de soslayo -¿Te lo dije, no? Aquí la única que puede matarte, soy yo. Tú eres mi preciada presa.

Con sigilo, comenzó a reincorporarse, alzándola en sus brazos. Parecía más pesada que antes, pero la realidad, es que su propio cuerpo era el que se encontraba más frágil.

Su inexpresiva, pero también, melancólica mirada, detalló sus simétricos rasgos -Ni se te ocurra morir en manos de alguien más. No podría tolerarlo.

Dirigió, con un notable esfuerzo, los pasos hacia aquella silla, que había sido testigo del inicio de su pasión. La acomodó en ella y atajó su ropa del piso.

Una pequeña risita se le escapó, mientras estiraba con sus dedos, su prenda interior -Te la devuelvo- musitó, cerca de su pureza, para luego, tentada, posicionar sus labios sobre ella y besarla - _Désolé_ , no pude evitarlo- rió por lo bajo, sosteniendo su pie, y comenzando a colocársela.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos dos opciones- continuó, ahora, ascendiendo los pantalones por sus piernas, con delicadeza-Una, es que esperes tranquilamente por mí, y si mi plan sale bien... podré volver por ti- agarró su parte superior, y levantó sus brazos, poniéndosela -La segunda, es que no esperes una _merde_ por mí, te arriesgues y vayas a buscarme. Esa, te lo aseguro...- titubeó, deslizando la ropa hacia abajo, por su torso -Terminará en tu muerte, y también la mía. Así que voy a pedirte que te encariñes con el primer plan, y no estorbes _¿Sí, petite?_

Soltó un pesado suspiro, al sentir como aquella puntada en su cabeza reaparecía, sin darle tregua alguna. Comprimiendo su malestar, buscó con la visión su querida chaqueta.

Emitió una vaga risa al encontrarla, y la tomó entre sus manos -Tu camperita, _Chérie-_ expresó, con una clara ironía, mostrándosela en un zig zag.

Se la puso con lentitud, observando de reojo su durmiente semblante -No queremos que la pierdas, ¿Cierto?- subió el cierre de esta, dudosa -Y yo... no quiero perderte.

Por último, atrapó el acelerador del piso, que aún brillaba con intensidad. Lo detalló unos segundos, curiosa -Y pensar que esto me ha dado tantos problemas...- regresó la visión a ella, dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa -Podría destruirlo, ¿No? De esa forma me aseguraría que no me siguieras...

Estiró su brazo hacia atrás, dispuesta a demolerlo de un solo golpe, no obstante, un pensamiento la detuvo en seco.

-Pero... si llegan a venir por ti, no sé como podrás defenderte sin tu querido acelerador- Bufó, y lo posicionó sobre ella -Mejor, quédatelo.

Con una paciencia que no creía que existiese en su oscurecida alma, ató su parte delantera, y luego la posterior -Y... _¡Voilà!_ Estás lista.

Se puso de pie, atrapando su propia ropa y rápidamente se la colocó. Sin embargo, al alcanzar su rifle, el peso de este sobre su espalda, provocó que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Frunció los dedos contra este, perpleja -Oh no... esto es peor de lo que imaginé. Los malditos efectos secundarios de esa inyección me están matando...

Desvió la visión, agitada, hacia Tracer, que no parecía querer despertar -Debo llevarte a tu casa... espero aguantar el recorrido.

Sus manos atajaron su cintura, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la alzó otra vez. Su peso parecía aumentar, pero la realidad, es que su fortaleza estaba disminuyendo, a un paso más veloz del que pensó.

Se acercó a la ventana, con su cuerpo en sus brazos -¿No pensabas que iba a dejarte aquí, verdad? No sé cómo este lugar aguantó tanto tiempo sin derrumbarse, además- Liberó uno de sus brazos, soltando el gancho en el acto -Me están siguiendo, poco tardarían en encontrarte.

El sonido de su arma, avisándole que estaba a punto de ser llevaba por esta, provocó que flexionara las rodillas -Agárrate bien, _petite_... Oh, claro, estás inconsciente- bromeó, despegando los pies del suelo.

Su respiración se entrecortaba en cada salto que daba, en cada movimiento que hacía para lanzar su gancho. Era un hecho, estaba a punto de romperse.

Cuando por fin logró divisar su departamento, el alivio la irrumpió. Sin embargo, también la tristeza. Eso significaba... la inevitable despedida.

Con las emociones encontradas, pegó un último salto, llegando hasta él. Sus pies se deslizaron por la pared de su casa, justo al lado de su ventana, emanando humo en el acto, a causa de la fricción.

Entrecerró un ojo, agotada, mientras, con su mano libre sostenía su delgada cintura, y empezaba a adentrarse por esta. Nada había cambiado, su departamento seguía igual de desordenado, tal como lo dejaron antes de salir despedidas de ahí, horas atrás.

Con cuidado, la recostó sobre la cama. La cabeza de Tracer cayó de costado, generando que su pecho se apretase.

Se quedó parada, allí, mirándola con un arrepentimiento, al cual, no debía hacerle caso. No podía creer en lo que se había transformado. Ella, la gran Widowmaker, dependiendo tanto de una persona...

 _Incoherente._

-Realmente lo siento, Lena- se acercó a su semblante, con un débil respirar -Pero hay algo que debo hacer... Haré todo lo posible para cumplir con mi promesa. Y si no logro hacerlo...- dibujó una desolada sonrisa -Te veré del otro lado, algún día.

Acortó la distancia que restaba, y besó sus labios, en un corto y agónico encuentro -Si me ves de nuevo, y resulta que ya no soy yo... haz lo que debas hacer.

Se apartó lentamente, redirigiendo sus pasos de nuevo hacia la ventana. Le dedicó una última mirada, entrecerrando los ojos con desconsuelo - _Adieu, Chérie._

Saltó y extendió su brazo, liberando su arma. Esta, sabía bien a donde la llevaba. A lo que había denominado como su hogar por tanto tiempo, pero que hoy en día pensaba destruir, a toda costa. Su cuerpo se desarmaba, y su mente era un remolino de emociones descontroladas, pero algo era seguro... Había despertado.

Su rencor finalmente, se abrió paso a través de su controlado ser. Todos en ese lugar, debían ser eliminados.

No... solo había una cosa, una persona... a la que de verdad quería destruir. A su querido creador, a ese hombre que se había atrevido a controlarla durante tantos años.

-Talon...- musitó, entre dientes, acelerando su vuelo.

* * *

¡Capítulo 10 entregado! Pucha, si que se alargó bastante la historia. No estaba en mis planes jaja pero mis ideas no dejan de volaaar.

En fin, gente linda, ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y los veo en el próximo!

 **Izsarmit:** Gracias por leer! Ah... que decir del Fan art de Widowtracer... OBSESIÓN jajaja Qué bueno que mi fic haya resultado un buen exponente para tu inicio en este adictivo mundo, y me alegra que te guste como estoy plasmando a los personajes, hago todo lo posible porque sean lo más parecido a la realidad. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Nekkosixx:** Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **sisa13:** Gracias por leer! ¿Faltó sexo? ¿De verdad? jajaja Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **warlocktoungue:** Gracias por leer! Yo también debería practicar mi inglés, pero... aagh, vagancia. ¿Qué planeo hacer de mi vida? Bueno, me enfoco más que nada en estudiar música, pero no estaría mal tu idea... si tanta fe me tenés, podría probar ser guionista de... bueno, eso (? jajaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **plagahood:** Gracias por leer! Para eso estoy, para aclarar dudas :) Que bueno que te guste! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** ¡Gracias por leer, y que sorpresa encontrarte por acá! No sos pesada para nada, y gracias por tus correcciones, las tomo en cuenta :) Me alegra muchísimo que pudieras ver a través de mi Widowmaker. En efecto, es tal cual como lo describiste. Yo también pienso que sería poco realista que cambie de un día para otro, osea, no podría tener un pasado peor, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Por más de que pueda sentir amor de nuevo, eso no quita que al expresarlo, lo haga de una oscura forma, ya que es todo lo que conoce, en mi opinión. Trato, en cada conversación que se da entre ellas, de reflejar lo que pasó en su vida, lo que terminó en transformarla en lo que es, incluso en los momentos más íntimos. Y es muy gratificante que lo hayas podido notar, y no solo centrarte, bueno, en el fogoso encuentro (? Claramente falta para que nuestra querida Widow se reforme, no va a ser fácil. Cambiando de tema, entiendo a la perfección lo que es leer un fic extenso, y sentirte vacía y decepcionada. A mi también, más allá de que sea "un poco" melodramática con mis escritos, me gusta la posibilidad de que termine dentro de todo bien, realista, pero bien. La tortura absurda, no me va. ¡En fin! Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **Nacht-Reader:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic! Todavía falta un poco para que termine, así que llegaste a tiempo jaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	11. Desaparecida

**Desaparecida**

Poco tardó en llegar, o quizás su impaciencia e ira contenida habían mutado el camino en algo incoherentemente ligero.

Aterrizó de una estrepitosa manera, estampándose contra el piso, para luego rodar sobre este, quedando aferrada con los dedos de las baldosas. Su respiración le estaba jugando malas pasadas, entrecortándose a cada segundo, y su cabeza pedía a gritos auxilio. El dolor tajante en ella la estaba enloqueciendo.

Como pudo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los extensos pasillos de aquella lúgubre corporación. Se aferró de la pared, ignorando las confusas miradas de los soldados a su alrededor.

-¿Soldado Widowmaker? ¿Se encuentra bien?- trató de ayudarla un joven, pero al instante le proporcionó una furiosa patada en su vientre que terminó por colapsar su fuerza -Q-Quítate.

Este se sostuvo el estómago y la observó, paralizado. Sus pasos, atemorizados, dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr hacia una dirección que conocía muy bien.

Sonrió para sí, con debilidad -Parece que todo ocurrirá más rápido de lo que pensé- se dijo, logrando finalmente llegar a su habitación.

Con el enfoque nubloso, giró el picaporte. Al entrar su pie chocó contra algo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una extraña caja negra.

-¿Huh?- cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se agachó. La examinó unos instantes, para luego abrirla con cautela. Sus pupilas saltaron de sus ojos al visualizar el contenido.

Jeringas, cientos de ellas, adornaban aquella caja.

Su comisura tembló, hasta transformarse en una desolada sonrisa -Maldito...

Sujetó la que estaba más a mano y la llevó hasta su rostro. Al analizar bien el líquido que contenía, se dio cuenta que no era otro que aquel químico que Talon le inyectó la última vez.

Arrugó los dedos contra ella, con la ira en aumento -Él lo sabe... es consciente de la abstinencia que estoy sintiendo- bufó, riendo por lo bajo -Pero qué estoy diciendo... por supuesto que lo sabe. Todo esto fue su plan para retenerme.

 _Ahora soy yo la que debe idear un plan... algo. No puedo atacarlo tan repentinamente y menos en este estado. Pero si no hago algo pronto, Lena correrá peligro..._

Soltó un pesado suspiro, dejando la jeringa en su lugar. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a tirar aquella caja. Algo en su interior le decía que quizás... sería de utilidad.

Con los pasos cada vez más torpes, se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha bien fría, con urgencia. El agua recorriendo su cuerpo lograba calmarla, al menos un poco.

Precisaba pensar una buena estrategia. Seguir aparentando ser la misma de siempre no parecía funcionar, y menos ahora, ya que si mal no recordaba, se había escapado de su guarida la noche anterior. Desobedeció sus órdenes.

Tal vez... su única alternativa era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Asesinarlo desde las sombras.

Cerró el grifo, y se estiró el pelo hacia atrás. El agua había conseguido apaciguar un poco sus emociones, pero su cuerpo seguía atormentándola.

Al salir del baño, con una blanca toalla puesta, detalló desde lo alto la caja. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los puños.

-No quiero hacerlo... pero él no aceptará darme un tratamiento normal a esta altura- se arrodilló ante esta, pensante. Agarró de nuevo una de las jeringas, perdiéndose en su figura -¿Acaso... no tengo otra opción? ¿Esta es la única forma de recuperar mi fuerza?

De repente, la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad, provocó que tiritase en el lugar.

-Veo que te gustó mi regalo...

Sus cejas se arquearon, rencorosas, al contemplar a ese enmascarado hombre denominado su dueño.

-Talon...

-¿Y ese tono? ¿No te gustó, entonces?

Se puso de pie y de inmediato optó por una pose defensiva.

-Amélie... no es necesario que estés así.

No contestó. Debía medir bien sus palabras, después de todo, se encontraba frente a un ser completamente manipulador y malvado, mucho más que ella misma.

Sus pasos comenzaron a acercarse, generando que ella retrocediera -Pero mira nada mas en lo que te has convertido... Cuando te creé, lo que menos quería para ti era esto.

-Lo sé- se animó a modular -Tú querías un robot, y lo conseguiste, pero... esa era terminó, Talon.

Lo oyó reír por lo bajo -¿De verdad, Amélie? No creo que sea así- empezó a recorrer su habitación, con las manos escondidas en la espalda -Dime, ¿Sabes lo que necesita un robot para sobrevivir?

Lo siguió con la mirada, intentando conservar la calma.

-Baterías, querida... Energía. Y eso es justamente lo que te falta. ¿Sigues pensando qué no lo eres?

Su visión decayó ante tal golpe de realidad.

-Eso pensé... Ahora- estiró su brazo hacia ella, tendiéndole la mano- ¿Por qué simplemente no regresas a ser lo que eras?

Rió, logrando que detuviera su andar -Eso es imposible.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?- se plantó frente a su persona, desafiándola con aquella maligna máscara.

-Eso ya lo sabes- respondió, elevando el mentón con orgullo -Ya no soy la de antes, y no quiero volver a serlo.

-¿Aunque tu cuerpo sufra las consecuencias?

 _-Oui._

Su tenebrosa risa retumbó en el cuarto -Oh Amélie... estás tan equivocada, pero está bien, dejaré que sigas el camino que quieras... después de todo, eres inservible en tu lamentable estado.

Lo miró con sigilo. Era impensable que aquel hombre estuviese dándose por vencido tan rápido, y menos el darle la libertad de elegir su rumbo. Era un hecho que tenía un as bajo la manga, de eso no hay duda.

-Pero- acortó la distancia, y atrapó sus mejillas -Hay algo que no puedo permitir, y eso es... dejar a tu amiguita con vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lo que menos esperaba es que quisiera aniquilarla tan rápido. Intuía que el primer objetivo iba a ser ella misma, debido a su traición. Y si había algo que Talon no soportaba, era el sentirse traicionado.

Arrugó la frente, impotente _-Me confié demasiado..._

-No entiendo tus palabras, ¿Estás amenazándome?- sonrió de soslayo, ocultando su inseguridad -Esa chiquilla no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ah, sí? Porque no es eso lo que he escuchado...- aferró el agarre en su rostro, enrojeciendo la zona donde estaba apretando sin piedad.

-Ya te lo dije antes, escuchaste mal. No me interesa.

-Entonces, supongo que no te importará que en este momento haya mandado a mis mejores soldados para destruirla.

Temerosos, sus latidos se aceleraron, provocando que el aire la abandonara y que sus rodillas flaquearan, debido al punzante dolor que su corazón le concedió. Incapaz de evitar la gravedad, cayó a sus pies, perpleja. Su cuerpo se encargó a la perfección de darle a entender que sus palabras la aterrorizaron.

 _No... no puede ser. Está inconsciente, ¡La dejé inconsciente, maldita sea! No puede defenderse..._

-¿Qué pasa, Amélie?- sujetó su brazo con rudeza y ascendió su inerte cuerpo, para luego caminar hacia ella y estrellarla contra la pared -Te noto preocupada...

Esquivó sus malignos ojos -No lo estoy.

-Sí, lo estás... ¿Y sabes por qué?

Siguió con la mirada como aquel malicioso hombre comenzaba a quitarse la máscara, dejando entrever su horripilante rostro albino, inmerso de cicatrices. Era la primera vez que lo veía tras esta.

-Ja...- delineó una arrogante mueca -Ahora entiendo porqué siempre usas eso. Eres horrible.

-Mi rostro no cambiará lo que nosotros tenemos- Aprisionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y atajó su cuello, aferrándolo con dureza -¿No la hemos pasado bien en el pasado?

Chocó los dientes, mientras empezaba a percibir una sensación de completa invasión en su entrepierna. Bajó los párpados, consternada, y detalló algo que realmente no quería ver.

Los volvió a elevar, y clavó sus furibundos ojos en él -Quita tu asquerosa erección de mí, o te la cortaré.

Talon solo rió entre dientes, como si su habla le resultase hilarante -Pero Amélie... si siempre te gustó sentirme.

-Nunca lo hizo, pero estaba tan malditamente controlada que no podía ni evitar alejar tu asqueroso cuerpo. Me forzaste.

-Oh, ¿Es eso?- aferró más el agarre en su piel, provocando que ella atrapara sus brazos en un intento de apartarlo -Es una lástima que lo veas así... creo que no te he entrenado bien al final. Pero al menos si pudiste disfrutar la compañía de cierta "petite" ¿Verdad?

Liberó su cuello, dejándola solo con una poderosa tos de compañía -¿Q-Qué dices?

-Lo vi todo, Widowmaker. Vi como disfrutaste azotando a tu pequeñita.

Su habla quedó atragantada por tal revelación -¿Q-Qué...?

-En mi opinión, pienso que fuiste demasiado amable con ella... Sé que querías lastimarla más. Es tu naturaleza.

Negó con la cabeza, perdida -N-No...

-Vamos, te encantan los juegos rudos, no lo niegues. ¿Y qué puede ser más satisfactorio que dominar a tu enemigo? Ahora que lo pienso...- llevó una mano a su mentón, y se lo refregó -Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Su mandíbula se apretó, su pecho se hundió y su cabeza directamente estalló. Ya no podía controlar su ira.

-¡TALON!- Se abalanzó hacia él, con el puño hacia atrás.

Con velocidad lo impulsó hacia adelante, dispuesta a golpear su altanero semblante, pero aquel sujeto atrapó sus nudillos como si solo fuesen una pluma, y los apretó con rudeza.

Escuchó sus propios huesos rompiéndose en la acción, pero no emitió grito alguno. Todo dolor quedó contenido en su alma. No iba a darle tal satisfacción.

No obstante, su ser no estaba muy de acuerdo con su represión, ya que sus rodillas desistieron otra vez, provocando que cayese con brusquedad sobre el suelo.

-Patético, Amélie... me decepcionas.

Atajó su mano derecha herida con la izquierda, todavía sin poder ascender la visión. Se encontraba paralizada, estupefacta, atónita. Él había visto todo... como si se tratase de un espectador esperando el momento para actuar.

-Como sea- se dio la vuelta, alejándose y desorientándola -Haz lo que quieras, querida. No podrás evitar el final de esa chica- detuvo sus pasos en seco -Excepto...

Sus pupilas se deslizaron con lentitud, estancándose en su amplia espalda -¿Excepto qué?

Estaba resignada a su posible petición. Él estaba ganando la batalla, y no podía negar eso. Sus condiciones seguramente encubrían una gran trampa, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que arriesgarse.

-Excepto... que te inyectes mi regalito. ¿No sería más romántico si la aniquilaras tú, en vez de esos soldados?

Su mano sana se frunció contra el suelo.

-Lo dejaré a tu criterio.

-Dime...- habló, oyendo en un eco como retomaba los pasos -¿Qué harás conmigo cuando la maten?

No respondió, sumando a su impaciencia. Pero tenía que saciar otra duda mucho más importante que venía carcomiéndola, no podía dejarlo huir. Con un notable esfuerzo, se puso de pie.

El sonido de su caminar acercándose, logró que su jefe se diera media vuelta. Su máscara de nuevo cubría aquel macabro semblante.

-Entonces, contéstame esto... He tenido cierta curiosidad respecto a un asunto.

-¿Un asunto?

Descendió la mirada, pensante -¿Por qué siempre me enviaste a mí para enfrentarla? ¿Por qué no a alguien más?

Luego de unos segundos de suspenso, en los cuales su pecho le jugó malas pasadas, sacudiéndose, pudo vislumbrar como una maliciosa sonrisa se traslucía tras su máscara -¿No es obvio?

Negó, con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Me divierte... me divierte ver como sufres mientras tratas de matar a alguien que quieres, Amélie.

Su boca se entreabrió, pero no pudo emitir vocablo alguno.

-Me divirtió antes, y lo sigue haciendo.

Se mordió el labio, desangrándose - _¿Se refiere a Gérard...?_

-Toma tu decisión. A tu amiguita no le queda mucho tiempo- cerró la puerta con brusquedad, dejándola solo con sus confusas emociones en aumento.

 _Es astuto... no me está presionando, pero sí acorralando. Los soldados o yo. Lena o yo..._

Con la impotencia recorriendo cada fría vena de su cuerpo, se desplomó sobre el suelo. La debilidad la invadía, inmovilizando sus extremidades -Hijo de puta... al final, Lena tenía razón- se aferró el pecho, intentando impedir que este saliese despedido -Esta no es la forma, el cometido al cual yo pensaba que formaba parte... no es este -arrugó las manos contra el suelo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían surgir.

Pero no era por la tristeza que sentía, era por el odio que le tenía a su creador -Todo siempre formó parte de su diversión... solo fui utilizada.

Estampó la espalda contra el borde de la cama y elevó la visión, perdiéndola en un punto invisible del techo -Tengo que hacer algo... la matarán por mi culpa.

 _Pensé que estaba protegiéndola, pero no fue así. Si llegan a tocarle un solo pelo..._

Clavó las uñas en su palma con solo pensarlo -No puedo permitirlo. Pero... apenas puedo moverme, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a protegerla?- derivó los ojos a las jeringas que se encontraban a su lado- Si me inyecto esto... seré yo quien la mate. Quién sabe la dosis que tiene esta cosa...- la sujetó, detallándola -No sé lo que me sucederá, no sé si ella podrá ser capaz de despertarme antes de que todo termine. Pero lo pudo hacer una vez, tal vez...

Bajó la cabeza, derrotada. No le importaba que el mundo colapsase, que la gente muriera a su alrededor, siquiera le importaba su propio bien estar a esta altura. Solo quería que ella viviera. Quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que la salvó de seguir viviendo en las tinieblas, aquella sonrisa testaruda que nunca se dio por vencida.

No podía entender sus propias emociones. Ella... ¿Deseando el bien estar de alguien?

-La matarán...- musitó, aferrando la jeringa, titubeante -Da igual, si no la matan los soldados... la mataré yo. Solo estoy retrasando lo inevitable, y si tengo que elegir... - contempló con la mente en blanco aquella salvación, pero que también era una maldición.

-Lena...- la nombró, presionando un poco la parte trasera, generando que el liquido entre verdoso y violáceo escapase -¿Podrás hacerlo, Lena? ¿Podrás hacerme reaccionar?

Posó la mirada en el suelo, insegura -Mientras más me inyecte esto... más perderé el control. Pero el solo pensar que van a destruirte y que no podré hacer nada...- Oprimió la mandíbula, esta vez de una manera más ruda- ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, furiosos, para luego en un impulso elevar su brazo y apuntar el vértice de la jeringa directo a su vena -T-Tengo que intentarlo- murmuró, con la desesperación en aumento, mientras con su mano libre tanteaba el suelo en busca de algo que pudiera servirle en su ritual.

Encontró el listón que día a día usaba para atar su cabello, y lo enredó en su brazo, sosteniéndolo con los dientes. Lo apretó con fuerza, provocando que su vena despertase.

 _-P-Petite._..- Entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de impedir que pequeñas lágrimas emanasen -Prefiero... ser yo la que te mate en vez de esos malditos, pero si pudiera salvarte... eso sería mejor.

Con su temblorosa mano empezó a palmear su piel, estimulando a su vena -Conociéndome, en ese estado no permitiré que nadie te asesine más que yo... pero...- la estampó una última vez contra su brazo, logrando vislumbrar como su ser estaba listo para la inyección -Pero yo... realmente deseo que seas capaz de despertarme antes de que eso pase.

Con una fría gota de sudor recorriendo su frente, comenzó a acercar la jeringa lentamente hacia su vena -Despiértame, Lena...- rogó, cerrando los párpados en el acto y penetrándola.

De inmediato sintió como placenteras y al mismo tiempo dolorosas sensaciones la invadían, disfrazadas de un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo, debilitado, se estrellaba contra el suelo. Este, empezó a temblar de arriba hacia abajo, sin piedad alguna. El deleite que percibía irrumpía la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-L-Lena...- extendió el brazo hacia la nada, como si quisiese alcanzarla.

Sus emociones se estaban apagando, escondiéndose, desapareciendo por completo. Con la mirada perdida, empezó a delinear una sombría y opacada sonrisa.

Estampó su mano, ahora curada, sobre el suelo y arrugó los dedos en él -Lena...- la llamó, esta vez, de una grave e incitante manera.

La energía volvía a transitar por su cuerpo, como si de un milagro se tratase. Las ganas de matar reaparecían, y sus ojos destellaban con entusiasmo. Su mente se estaba apagando, no había duda.

Recuperando el aire, colocó una rodilla sobre el piso y se reincorporó. La toalla se deslizó por su piel hasta caer, descubriendo sus perfectas curvas y aquel tatuaje de una oscura araña en su espalda.

Con el rostro ensombrecido, ascendió el brazo y lo flexionó varias veces, sonriendo de soslayo. Lo mismo hizo con las rodillas, notando como habían recuperado la fuerza perdida.

-Se siente bien... muy bien.

Emitiendo un placentero jadeo, elevó la visión con lentitud y abrió los ojos de una aterrorizante forma -Lena, no permitiré que te maten, ya que...- atajó su rifle, que se encontraba descansando sobre la pared. Una instantánea y maligna mueca se dibujó en sus labios, mientras detallaba la punta de este -La única que puede matarte... soy yo.

-/-

Tracer abrió los ojos de golpe. Su vista trató de centrarse, desesperada, enfocando sus laterales, el techo, y su propio cuerpo. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su casa.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué paso?- se incorporó, confundida -¿Widowmaker?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, excepto, un doloroso ardor en su nuca. Se llevó la mano a esta, y como si su malestar le recordase lo acontecido, imágenes de su némesis antes de desmayarse aparecieron en sus memorias.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, estupefactas -No puede ser...

Se puso de pie tan rápido que tropezó con la sábana, cayendo sobre el suelo -¡No puede ser! ¡Widowmaker!

Empezó a revisar toda la casa, perdiendo la esperanza con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella no se encontraba allí.

-¡Puta madre!- aferró las manos a su cabello, impotente -¡¿Cómo mierda no pude prever esto?!

 _Ella se fue... pero no lo hizo para abandonarme, lo sé. Lo hizo para protegerme._

Arrugó la frente, mientras sus apresurados pasos salían despedidos. Sin dudarlo un instante, saltó por la ventana con una increíble agilidad. Activó su acelerador cronal, y este la impulsó hacia dónde se suponía que debía estar. Hacia las instalaciones de Talon.

El viento revoloteaba su cabello, redireccionandolo en contra de su camino. No podía estar más desquiciada. Tenía que hallarla, tenía que impedir sus rencorosos planes.

-Widow...- murmuró, entre dientes -¡No seas estúpida!

No podía creer que ella echara a perder todos los avances que hizo en tan poco tiempo. No tenía sentido. Intuía que se quería vengar, sabía que quería protegerla, pero en su estado actual apenas podría matar a un mosquito ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para arriesgarse de esa manera?

Con el terror en aumento, aceleró la velocidad. Sin embargo, un estruendo proveniente del cielo generó que se detuviera en seco, quedando estancada en el techo de un edificio.

-¿Qué? ¿Aviones?- elevó la vista, logrando visualizar a lo lejos la clara insignia de Talon sellada en estos -Son ellos...

Sonrió de lado, preparándose para enfrentar lo peor -Ella tenía razón, me descubrieron... es por eso que quiso resguardarme, pero...- cerró los puños, impaciente -¡Yo no necesito ocultarme!

Obstinada, activó el acelerador y saltó en dirección a los aviones, acelerando el tiempo en la acción. Se encontraba tan enfadada que poco le importaba despedazar a todos los soldados que ahora, se encontraban cayendo hacia su dirección.

Atajó las pistolas a sus costados y las ascendió, empezando a disparar con rapidez, desde todos los ángulos posibles.

No obstante, aquellos hombres encubiertos por un ennegrecido traje, de alguna extraña forma lograron esquivarla, en certeros y acrobáticos movimientos.

Sus ojos saltaron de sus órbitas, asombrados -¿Q-Qué? Imposible...

 _Estos tipos no son normales... no se parecen a ninguno que haya enfrentado en el pasado..._

De repente, una inesperada bala trato de sumirse en su pecho. Sus pupilas se deslizaron hacia ella, contemplando cómo estaba a punto de atravesarla.

Con el nerviosismo acrecentándose, desaceleró el tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder, acompañado de una destellante luz cegadora, hasta aterrizar de nuevo en el techo de aquel edificio.

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, elevó las pistolas de pulso y disparó. Al menos ese hombre que la acorraló, ya no existía.

-Lo siento...- musitó, detallando como caía hacia el vacío. Sin tiempo para lamentarse, pegó otro salto y se dirigió hacia los demás, que en el aire empezaban a rodearla.

Ciertos aparatos extraños estaban implantados en sus espaldas, provocando que pudiesen mantenerse de pie, a pesar de la gravedad.

 _Esto no tiene sentido, ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo con estos malditos! Widowmaker estaba en lo correcto, han venido por mí, pero entonces, ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

Sus ojos se ampliaron, temiendo lo peor. Con la ira en aumento, y aún esquivando en el aire las balas que le llegaban por todos lados, girando su cuerpo con agilidad, continuó disparando. Es todo lo que podía hacer.

Pero una poderosa munición la tomó desprevenida, sumiéndose en su pierna derecha.

-¡AGH!

Comenzó a caer en picada, y para su mala suerte, aquellos soldados la siguieron de igual modo. Entrecerró un ojo, delineando una confiada sonrisa -Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... y siete...- moduló, atajando un artefacto escondido en su traje -Al menos derrotaré a dos de ellos con esto...

Con la sangre tiñendo el aire, aferró la mano a su bomba de pulso y la arrojó hacia ellos. Los hombres se detuvieron en el acto, tratando de alejarse con rapidez, pero tal como planeó, la bomba se adhirió a uno de ellos, explotando en el acto y alcanzando a un segundo.

Rió por lo bajo, y en un intento de escapar aceleró su artefacto, elevándose. Pero al no tener control de su cuerpo debido al potente dolor que irrumpía su pierna, perdió el rumbo, estrellándose sobre el tejado de una casa. Rodó por este, hasta terminar al borde la cornisa.

Boca abajo y de reojo, observó como los soldados restantes se dirigían hacia ella -M-Mierda, debo pedir refuerzos, pero... no traje mi comunicador conmigo, soy tan idiota cuando quiero- sonrió, desesperanzada -Tengo que hacer algo... rápido.

Pero su mente poco lograba pensar. Las emociones desenfrenadas que la drenaban no le permitían planear una estrategia.

Como pudo, alcanzo una de sus pistolas y la posicionó contra ellos, todavía sin ser capaz de reincorporarse -Supongo que solo puedo hacer esto...

Deslizó el dedo sobre el gatillo, pero antes de disparar, logró vislumbrar una esbelta sombra descendiendo desde lo alto a toda velocidad y de una delicada manera, directo hacia las cabezas de aquellos hombres. Achinó los ojos, en un intento de visualizarla mejor.

Estos se abrieron, sorprendidos, cuando uno de los soldados se derrumbó inerte a su lado. Pero no se encontraba solo. Las largas piernas de Widowmaker se encontraban sobre su cuello, a espaldas de él. Lo había utilizado como si de un flotador se tratase.

Entreabrió varias veces los labios para hablar, pero solo sonidos inentendibles emanaron de ella.

Su némesis por su parte, cubierta por su visor, desvió las rodillas hacia el costado, destrozando su cuello en un segundo. Juró escuchar como este se quebraba.

-¿W-Widow?

La nombrada se reincorporó y posó la mirada en ella, aún sin permitirle observar su semblante. Le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa, para luego pasar la visión al nocturno cielo.

-¡Soldado Widowmaker! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!- aterrizó otro soldado, frente a ella.

Ella solo bufó, y comenzó a dirigir los pasos hacia Tracer, que aún se encontraba demasiado conmocionada como para moverse. Acrecentando su estancado estado, atajó su lastimado cuerpo con un brazo y la alzó, quedando la heroína de frente contra el piso, y su firme mano en su cintura.

-¡Widow! ¡¿Qué estás...

-Cállate, _imbécile._ No me distraigas.

Su voz sonaba tan grave que era irreconocible. Trataba de ver sus ojos a través de su visor, pero le era imposible.

-¡Soldado, esta no es su misión!

- _Je sais_ , pero no puedo permitir esta insolencia- Bajó la mirada, derivándola a Tracer -Ella es mi presa, y solo yo puedo matarla.

Ante tal sentencia, tembló en su lugar _-¿P-Presa?_

-Entonces no nos deja otra opción, usted ha sido acusada de traición. Deberá morir aquí.

Rió por lo bajo. Esa risa fue tomando fuerza, hasta transformarse en una gran carcajada que terminó por descolocarla.

- _Monsieur,_ no me haga reír. Aquí los únicos que morirán...- atajó el rifle a sus espaldas y rápidamente lo posicionó contra él -Son ustedes.

Disparó, con una rápida y calculadora precisión, tanta, que este no pudo escapar a tiempo. Pero al menos sí logró que la bala se incrustase solo en su hombro.

-O _h la la,_ eso no me lo esperaba- descendió un poco el arma -Talon no mintió al decir que eran los mejores agentes... pero eso no será suficiente.

El soldado se aferró el hombro, y como si el tiempo corriese, le hizo una seña a sus tres compañeros restantes. Todos empezaron a rodearla con las armas en alto, tratando de acorralarla.

-Inútiles...

Lena, aún siendo sostenida por ella, elevó la visión -¡Widow, son demasiados!

-Te dije que te callaras.

Su vocabulario la dejo sin habla. Algo extraño sucedía con ella... y solo se le ocurría una razón para su comportamiento.

Frustrada, se revolvió en el lugar -¡Aléjate! ¡Te matarán! ¡Si es por mí que estás...

 _-¿Quoi?-_ dibujó una malvada sonrisa, regalándosela -Espero que no estés pensando que estoy salvando tu lindo _petite cul..._

-¿Q-Qué?

-Tan inocente... realmente me encandilas, _chérie_ \- derivó la vista al frente de forma automática, al oír apresurados pasos dirigiéndose contra ella -Sé útil y al menos encárgate de uno.

Sin más que decir, la arrojó hacia aquel soldado lastimado, provocando que se estampara bruscamente contra él. Este perdió el equilibrio unos segundos... unos importantes segundos en los que Widow puso el ojo en la mira. Una bala rozó la mejilla de Tracer, para terminar impregnada en la frente de su enemigo.

Sin perder su valioso tiempo, flexionó las rodillas y saltó encima de las tres cabezas que la amenazaban desde lo bajo.

Estiró su brazo hacia un agente, liberando su gancho y adhiriéndolo a él. Giró su cuerpo en el acto, generando que los pies de este se arrastraran por el suelo, y que chocara directamente con su compañero.

Aprovechando aquel momento que los desorientó, sujetó su rifle y apuntó directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos.

 _Un tiro, un muerto._

Disparó, ocasionando una rápida pero dolorosa muerte. El soldado se desmoronó sobre su compañero, el cual, no tardó en reincorporarse casi con desesperación y comenzar a disparar contra ella.

Lo esquivó en el aire, como si de una danza se tratase, para luego doblegar las piernas y empezar a caer en picada directo hacia él. Sus pies se estamparon en sus hombros, dislocándolos, mientras sus manos con velocidad atrapaban su cabeza _-Adieu, mon amour_ \- la giró hacia el costado, deleitándose con el sonido que hizo al quebrarse, y lo soltó. Este cayó inerte sobre el suelo, con la mirada en blanco.

Tracer contemplaba todos sus actos, suspendida. Sabía que Widowmaker era una experta asesina, pero sus acciones parecían haberse vuelto mucho más violentas que de costumbre.

La dueña de sus pensamientos, ladeó la cadera hacia el costado, mientras se daba media vuelta, visualizando al único soldado que quedaba en pie -Quedas tú... ¿Cómo quieres morir?- se relamió los labios, deseosa.

Este tiritó en el lugar, aferrando su pistola con fuerza. Su terror solo la drenaba de un goce inexplicable para sus sentidos.

Comenzó a aproximarse hacia él, con el rifle apoyado en su hombro. El agente, notablemente a la defensiva, se dio la vuelta con intenciones de escapar.

-Mala respuesta, querido- atinó a decir ante su patético comportamiento. Saltó sobre su cabeza, despistándolo, y quedó asentada frente a él.

Lo miró amenazante, lo cual solo provocó que temblase en el sitio.

-¡E-Espera, me rindo!- estiró las manos hacia ella, aterrorizado.

-¿ _Pardon_? ¿Te rindes? ¿Y dónde está lo divertido en eso?- soltó, atajando su cuello y apretándolo sin piedad.

Lena no pudo tolerar más aquella crueldad que estaba presenciando. Como pudo, se puso de pie, y cojeó hasta ella -¡Widowmaker, detente! ¡Se está rindiendo!

Poco caso le hizo, y como si sus ruegos solo incentivaran sus anhelos, reforzó el agarre.

Tracer parpadeó varias veces, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sus puños se cerraron, impotentes y sus dientes no tardaron en chocar entre ellos. -¡Es tu maldito compañero!- se exasperó, atrapando su brazo -¡Déjalo ya!

El joven posó la mirada en la heroína, perplejo y casi con agradecimiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras las lágrimas, inmersas de terror se liberaban de estos.

Lena lo observó con una lástima que nunca pensó llegar a sentir por un enemigo de Talon -¡Por favor!- le rogó, tratando de apartar su brazo, tironeando de él.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que Widowmaker le estampase una vigorosa patada en el estómago. Su cuerpo voló varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un paredón. Su acelerador, que no resultó ajeno al golpe, emanó chispas por el impacto.

Sonrió con una clara maldad, negando con la cabeza -No _, petite._ No lo entiendes, estos gusanos trataron de arrebatarme mi premio... mi mayor deseo.

Elevó lentamente la cabeza, ahora ensangrentada, y trató de enfocarla -¿T-Tú mayor deseo?

Asintió, indiferente, regresando la vista a su víctima - _Vous_ \- Sin nada más que decir, aprisionó el cuello del soldado con su otra mano y reforzó la asfixia. Los brazos de este se retorcieron a sus costados por unos largos segundos, mientras emitía ahogados sonidos.

-¡DETENTE!

Un seco sonido fue suficiente para hacerle entender que aquel muchacho ya no existía. Y la vaga y lúgubre risa de su contrincante, fue la que terminó por confirmarlo.

Tracer se resbaló por la pared, pasmada -W-Widowmaker...

La azulada mujer, sonriendo con satisfacción, lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo con brusquedad.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que te sucede?- la escuchó, a lo lejos.

Sus labios delinearon una falsa sonrisa debido a su inocente cuestión. Giró los pies, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella.

Lena la siguió con la mirada. No podía moverse. La tristeza que la embargaba era demasiado para su mente.

- _Ma chérie_ \- se plantó frente a su debilitada persona, para luego inclinarse un poco a su altura y atajar su rostro con rudeza -¿No me digas que tenías pena de un insecto como ese?

Negó, con las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -¿Q-Qué te hicieron? ¿Dejaste qué...

Sus largos y finos dedos callaron sus palabras -No me hicieron nada, yo decidí este camino- deslizó la mano por su mejilla, limpiando su dolor. No obstante, poco duró su amabilidad, ya que ahora sus dedos se encontraban aferrando su cabello hacia atrás, provocando que su semblante se elevase hacia ella -Este delicioso camino. Nadie podrá arrebatarme tu final.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron, desconsolados -Widow, por favor, vuelve...- musitó, detallando la maligna mueca que tenía plasmada.

Aquellas plegarias solo generaron que riera por lo bajo, y que su mano la alzara, despegando sus pies del pavimento -¿Pero qué dices, Lena? Si estoy aquí... ¿No me ves?

Apegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, estampándola contra la pared -He venido por ti, he venido a matarte.

Tracer cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo la bronca que recorría todo su ser -¿Por qué?

Widow pestañeó varias veces, con una fingida inocencia -¿Por qué, dices?- acorraló más su cuerpo, con sus voluptuosas caderas -Eso es muy simple, _chérie..._

Ladeó el semblante hacia el costado, al sentir su fría respiración aproximarse -Porque tú eres mía.

Ahogó un sonido, inmerso de sorpresa. Antes de poder redirigir la mirada hacia ella, Widowmaker golpeó su vientre, provocando que la sangre escapara de su boca.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de caer, pero otro puñetazo, esta vez dirigido a su mentón, provocó que la ascendiera -Y es por eso que deseo eliminarte. Nadie más puede hacerlo, solo...

-W-Widow...- tartamudeó, con el dolor recorriendo su piel.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, hipnotizadas por su lastimada figura -¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo!

Sujetó su cabello con más fuerza e impulsó su rostro hacia su rodilla, estrellándola en esta. La sangre se desprendió nuevamente de su ser. Esta vez, su nariz fue la afectada.

-¡Solo yo puedo matarte! ¡Eres mía!- aprisionó el cuello de su ropa y la empujó con rudeza contra la pared. Sus gafas se destruyeron ante el impacto, quedando solo pequeños vidrios revoloteando en el espacio -Y solo mía...- acortó la distancia, respirando su agitado aire -Así que... sé una buena chica, y diviérteme.

Tracer ascendió con un notable esfuerzo su atónita visión, penetrándola en su adversaria, que aún no se dignaba a mostrar sus ojos -N-No puedo hacer eso.

Widow arrugó el ceño al instante -¿Qué estás diciendo? Acaso... ¿Te estás revelando? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que eso traerá, _petite_?

Exasperada, aspiró el aire a su alrededor, tratando de recobrar la sensatez -T-Tú me dijiste que te lo recordara...

Su némesis se acercó a su petrificado rostro y rozó sus labios contra este -¿Qué te recordara qué?- mordió su pecoso cachete, para luego deslizarse por su piel hasta quedar escondida en la curva de su cuello.

Sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rojizas cuando sus sentidos captaron el afrodisíaco aroma de su lastimada presa. Aquella fragancia la debilitaba, tanto, que tuvo que flexionar los brazos a los costados de su cabeza y apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre ella, para evitar caer.

 _Tan deliciosa..._

Lena, tratando de sonreír, respondió -Que me quieres.

Aquellas penetrantes palabras provocaron que se alejase unos centímetros. La contempló, con desdén -¿Qué te quiero?- rió -Oh, _chérie..._ ¿No me digas que te creíste eso?

Su corazón se removió, quitándole el poco aliento que le quedaba. Pero lo que terminó por destruirlo, fue observar como con cautela Widow elevaba su visor y descubría aquellos dorados ojos inmersos de maldad.

-Solo te dije eso para que no me siguieras, para que no estorbaras.

-N-No es cierto...

-Lo es. Así que...- redujo la distancia de nuevo, atajando su cintura -Cuéntaselo a tu pequeño corazoncito. Yo no siento nada por nadie, y jamás lo haré.

-Mientes.

-Ja... tan testaruda como siempre. Esa es la parte que más me gusta de ti.

-A-Aquí la única testadura eres tú- arrugó la frente y extendió sus manos hacia ella, intentando alejarla.

Widowmaker atrapó sus muñecas con facilidad y las estampó contra la pared -Pelea, Tracer.

La nombrada negó, aumentando su furia -No lo haré.

Apretó la mandíbula, impotente, para luego clavar las uñas en su piel -¡Te dije que pelearas!

-¡No lo haré!

Chocando los dientes, en un arranque la volteó, dejándola de frente contra la pared y empujó su cabeza contra esta, estrellándola de una estrepitosa manera -Lo harás- musitó sobre su oído, robando la pistola que se encontraba colgada en su cintura, y la posicionó contra su sien -Última oportunidad. O te defiendes, o mueres.

Lena entreabrió los labios contra aquel muro -E-Entonces moriré.

Las pupilas de su contrincante se dilataron, entre rabiosas y entusiasmadas. Rabiosas porque su pequeña mosca no se dignaba a obedecerla, y entusiasmadas porque le encantaba la idea de que diera la vida por ella... y solo por ella.

-Oh, Lena... no sabes lo que dices, ¿De verdad quieres qué te obligue a pelear?- murmuró, deslizando una de sus manos por su vientre, atrapándolo -¿Conoces mis métodos de tortura, cierto?

Tracer arrugó los dedos contra la pared al sentir como su tacto ascendía por encima de su traje -¿Métodos?- sonrió de lado, con la sangre navegando por su rostro -Yo creo que solo son excusas.

En consecuencia de sus astutas palabras, Widowmaker apoyó su voluptuoso cuerpo contra el suyo, acorralándola aún más -¿Qué estás diciendo? De verdad... has perdido el sentido.

Rió perdidamente, intentando no desmayarse debido al padecimiento que sentía -Tienes razón. Pero eso es tu culpa, cielito.

Frunció el ceño. Su presa no podía mostrarse más rebelde e inadecuada - _Imbécile,_ te lo haré entender entonces.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, percibió como su otra mano empezaba a deslizarse por su espalda, hasta quedar atascada en su parte trasera. Sus ojos se abrieron, asustados.

-¿Sabes?- susurró, entreabriendo los labios y mordiendo su lóbulo -Hay algo mágico de tomarte a la fuerza...

-¿Q-Qué estás... ¡Espera!

Poco pudo detenerla. Widowmaker atajó el elástico de su pantalón y lo desprendió de su piel, dejándolo colgado de sus rodillas. Sus labios se prepararon para gritar, pero al sentir como su mano libre se deslizaba traviesa por su entrepierna, quedaron sellados.

-Te lo advertí- sentenció, asomando las yemas por la tela que cubría su intimidad y comenzando a frotarla -Vamos... defiéndete. ¿No querrás que te viole, verdad?

Lena cerró los ojos, y se aferró con más ímpetu del mural.

-No estás para nada preparada _petite_... el miedo te carcome, y si hago mi movimiento... te dolerá.

Las lágrimas escapaban de ella, sin intenciones de detenerse. La situación le resultaba tan agónica como increíble. Tenía que hacerla volver en sí. Widow le dejó esa tarea... sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar.

-¿Seguirás sin pelear, Tracer?- ronroneó contra su cuello, lamiéndolo en la acción -Bien, que así sea.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron al sentir como dos de sus dedos se escondían dentro de la tela, encontrando la entrada a su templo, y sin piedad alguna se sumían en él. Emanó un desgarrador grito al percibir aquel agudo dolor.

 _Tiene razón. El miedo me está paralizando... duele... duele mucho._

Escuchó casi con delay como la maquiavélica risa de su némesis retumbaba en sus oídos -Ah... esto es mejor de lo que pensé. Tan... estrecha- se adentró más profundo, provocando que sus rodillas flaquearan.

Widow atajó su abdomen y la volvió a posicionar contra la pared -No es momento de caerte, _chérie._ Estoy disfrutando de esto...

Otro inapropiado tacto comenzó a ascender por su vientre hasta atajar su pecho. Lo estrujó con fuerza, logrando que la heroína quedase suspendida. Ya nada tenía sentido. Su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Su contrincante seguía penetrándola sin compasión, respirando agitada sobre su piel. Podía observar como la espalda de Lena temblaba estrepitosamente, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar el dolor que la invadía.

Una cierta culpa empezó a embargarla, pero de inmediato la sosegó, ya que esta traía consigo un punzante dolor de cabeza que no tenía ganas de tolerar.

 _¿Por qué no se defiende? ¿Por qué?_

-Pelea...- murmuró, mordiendo su cuello.

-N-No...

Profundizó la mordida, dejando un claro rastro de sangre en su piel -¡Pelea!

-¡No!

Enfurecida, la dio vuelta y liberó su intimidad, para luego atrapar su cuello y presionarlo bruscamente.

Tracer detalló su impotente mirada. Ya no sabía que le sucedía. No podía ver más allá de sus dorados ojos. Pero de lo que sí era consciente, es que su némesis realmente no quería actuar así. Estaba poseída... peligrosamente poseída.

-No pelearé, Widow- dijo, delineando una amable sonrisa, a pesar de tal situación.

Aquel dulce gesto, terminó por desorientarla.

La nombrada cerró su puño, frustrada, y lo redirigió contra su rostro, estampándole un fuerte puñetazo. La mejilla de Lena, ahora rojiza, se derrumbó a su costado.

-¡Vas a pelear, quieras o no!

Otro puñetazo le fue concebido, provocando que su semblante gire con rudeza hacia el lado contrario. La sangre emanaba a cántaros de su comisura, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de ceder.

-N-No...

-¡Pelea!- golpeó su mentón, elevándolo -¡No puedes hacerme esto!- lo sostuvo con sus largos dedos, para luego regalarle otro puñetazo en su cachete.

Tracer tosió la espesa sangre que se estaba acumulando en su boca, y ascendió su debilitada visión. Ya con un ojo hinchado, sus mejillas teñidas de un carmesí color, y el cuerpo temblante, le dedicó una confiada sonrisa -No lo haré.

Widowmaker quedó estupefacta en el lugar. No lograba entender como su presa podía aguantar tal padecimiento. No podía entender el porqué. Pero algo era seguro, su resistencia estaba despertando sensaciones extrañas en su interior.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, titubeantes -No te entiendo, yo soy tu enemiga...

Una vaga y perdida risa fue su respuesta... respuesta que solo terminó por desesperarla.

Aferró con más fuerza el agarre en el cuello de su ropa y estiró el brazo hacia atrás -Me enfrentarás, aunque tenga que obligarte- lo impulsó con fuerza hacia su ya, desangrado rostro y le estampó otro puñetazo.

-P-Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Pelea...

-No.

-¡Defiéndete!- continuó asaltándola, una y otra vez, de un lado a otro, provocando que su semblante bailara en diagonales direcciones.

-¡NO!

-¡PELEA, TRACER!- Golpeó su estómago, pero sus puñetazos empezaban a resonar más débiles en su cuerpo. Hecho que la heroína no pasó desapercibido -¡-P-Pelea!

Lena la siguió con la mirada, en cada golpe que cada. El rostro de su némesis se encontraba decaído, chocaba los dientes con furia y sus golpes iban perdiendo potencia.

-W-Widow...

Las manos de esta se estamparon a los costados de su cabeza. Tracer ascendió la vista y como pudo divisó como ciertas y pequeñas lágrimas se estaban asomando de sus ojos.

-Ya... detente- dijo, casi sin voz -Esto no tiene sentido, no pelearé.

Esta vez, sus manos decidieron atajar sus heridas mejillas -¿Por qué haces esto?

Su voz sonaba irreconocible. En ella se podía vislumbrar una mezcla de impotencia, tristeza e ira.

-P-Porque hice una promesa.

Widowmaker desvió la mirada, como si tuviese miedo de escuchar sus palabras -Las promesas no sirven en tiempos de guerra.

-La nuestra sí. Confío en ella.

-Promesas, ja... no sabes de lo que hablas.

 _Despiértame, petite._

Su pecho se apretó, quitándole el aire.

-¿Q-Qué?

 _Despiértame..._

Volvió la vista hacia ella, dudosa. Esa voz igual a la suya propia, que apareció en sus pensamientos, devastó sus emociones. Aquella pequeña le estaba generando tantas cosas, y no entendía el por qué. No tenía sentido alguno.

 _¿Despiértame? ¿Que merde fue eso?_

Su respiración estaba fallando. Su ritmo cardíaco también. Algo no andaba bien... pero algo era seguro, la persona frente a ella se encontraba en un estado aún peor.

El cuerpo de Tracer comenzó a perder fuerza, y se resbaló por la pared, pero las firmes manos de su contrincante la atraparon.

-Entonces... no pelearás.

-No.

-¿Tendré que matarte, así como si nada? ¿Qué hay de la diversión?

-No pienso dártela.

Sonrió de lado, casi con desesperanza -Me haces tan infeliz...

-L-Lo siento...- apenas pudo modular. Estaba a punto de colapsar, pero un rudo agarre la puso de pie de nuevo.

Se preparó para recibir una nueva bofetada, pero en vez de eso se encontró rodeada por un desesperado abrazo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin llegar a entender del todo la situación. Lo único que podía percibir era la entrecortada respiración de Widowmaker sobre su cuello.

-¿W-Widow?

-Me desquicias. ¿Por qué me generas esto?

Lena sonrió para sí. La esperanza parecía no haberse perdido del todo -Porque me quieres.

-No...

-Lo haces y está bien, Widow. No es un pecado querer, es más... yo creo que el amor e-es... una salvación.

-¿Salvación?- repitió, riendo por lo bajo -No... El amor destruye más que el mismo odio, _petite._

Aquellas desoladas palabras retumbaron en su ser. ¿Qué tan profundo era el padecimiento de la agente de Talon, para que llegase a creer tal mentira?

Sus ojos se drenaron de lágrimas. Pensó que ya no sería capaz de llorar, de tanto que lo hizo, pero estas se resbalaban con libertad por sus mejillas.

Widow las detalló, inexpresiva -Eres una idiota. Una _fille_ tan idiota...- acercó el semblante al suyo, pasmándola -Tan idiota... que me dan ganas de besarte.

Pestañeó varias veces, aturdida, y antes de que pudiese llegar a interceptar su habla, esta fue sellada por sus carnosos labios, en un desesperado beso.

Algo estaba cambiando en su némesis, lo podía sentir en ese desaforado encuentro. Su lengua tratando de acoplarse con la suya, dándole el espacio necesario para que ella misma se moviera, era la prueba.

La letal asesina no le había dado opción antes, pero esta persona... estaba esperando ansiosa por su respuesta.

-Widow...- musitó, dentro de su cavidad, para luego en un inmenso esfuerzo, elevar su mano y acariciar su cabello, impulsándola más contra ella.

La azulada mujer emanó un grave jadeo en su interior, antes de que su tacto se descontrolara y terminara navegando por su espalda, descendiendo por esta.

- _Petite..._ deja de manipularme- atinó a decir, atajando el costado de sus caderas y levantándola hacia ella. Lena entrelazó las piernas, ignorando el dolor en ellas, contra su voluptuoso trasero y se dejó llevar por sus caricias.

 _Si... ella está regresando..._

Las yemas de Widowmaker trataron de infiltrarse dentro de su ropa, pero el acelerador, que aún emanaba chispas, no se lo permitía.

-Quítate esto...

-N-No puedo hacer eso.

-Lo destruiré.

-No puedo...

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo...- moduló, con una enfurecida tonada, mientras deslizaba la lengua por su mentón, hasta esconderla en la piel de su cuello.

-No, n-no entiendes... el acelerador es-

Su contrincante no la dejó terminar. En un impulsó la apretó más contra ella y la pared, y estiró el brazo hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados, al divisar que los de Widow todavía se encontraban guiados por la oscuridad.

-¡E-Espera!

-No dolerá, _chérie_ \- sonrió con una clara maldad y estiró sus dedos, dispuesta a demolerlo de un solo golpe.

-¡No lo hag-

Fue incapaz de terminar. En lugar de su voz, un escandaloso sonido se escuchó.

Temblante, derivó la mirada a su acelerador y se encontró con la mano de su némesis atravesándolo.

Este disparó unas chispas a su alrededor. Divisó como el color que lo caracterizaba se iba esfumando con lentitud. Su pecho se apretó al instante.

-No... ¿Qué has hecho?

En respuesta, arranco el acelerador de su pecho y lo arrojó al suelo. Lo detalló unos segundos, inexpresiva, para luego aplastarlo con el pie, destruyéndolo.

-Te dije que te lo quitaras. Ahora...- volvió la visión a ella -¿En qué estábamos?- deslizó las yemas por su torso, para luego abrir su ropa bruscamente, revelando la prenda que cubría sus pechos.

Sin embargo, Tracer ya no la escuchaba. Su mente estaba perdida en el acto que acababa de presenciar.

-No sabes... no tienes idea de lo que hiciste...

Widow detuvo su acción y ascendió una curiosa ceja -¿Tan indefensa te sientes sin él?

Negó de una perdida forma -Widowmaker... este si... es el adiós.

Aquella frase se clavó en su pecho como si de una bala se tratase -¿D-De qué hablas?

Lena penetró la visión en ella. Lo que vio en sus ojos terminó por horrorizarla -Eso. Ya no podremos... volver a encontrarnos.

Aquellas oraciones estaban creando un absoluto caos en su acomplejada mente.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron tanto que juró que iban a salir despedidas. En un arranque, atajó sus hombros -¡¿De qué _merde_ estás hablando?!- apenas terminó su cuestión, quedó paralizada en el lugar.

Sus manos... juró por unos segundos que sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo de Tracer. Observó, perpleja, aquel acto, para luego volver la atención a sus ahora, desesperanzados ojos -Tracer... ¿Qué está pasando?

Esta última solo suspiró -¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-¿Saber qué?- Sus comisuras temblaban. Por alguna extraña razón, el miedo estaba invadiéndola.

-¿Acaso creías que el acelerador cronal solo servía para trasladarme a través del tiempo?

Apretó con más ímpetu sus hombros, perdiendo la paciencia -¿No es así?

Negó con la cabeza, soltando otro pesado suspiro -Mierda, nunca pensé que tendría que pasar por esta maldita experiencia de nuevo...

-¡Explícame que sucede!

Sus ojos se posicionaron en los desesperados de su némesis. Se alivió, ya que a pesar de que requirió tal evento, ella parecía estar volviendo en sí.

-Este dispositivo me mantenía anclada al presente, luv.

-¿H-Huh?

Elevó la mano hacia su rostro. Widowmaker, de reojo, divisó como su tacto comenzaba a desaparecer sobre su piel.

-¿Lo ves? Esto es lo que soy.

Trató de rozar sus dedos, pero solo los atravesó -¿Q-Qué te está pasando?

-Hace mucho tiempo... hubo un accidente. Yo era una de las mejores pilotos de la historia...- elevó la visión, con nostalgia -Por eso Overwatch quiso reclutarme para hacer la prueba de un nuevo prototipo, una nave teletransportadora. Se llamaba el Sliptream.

-Slip...tream...

Aquel nombre le resultaba peligrosamente familiar.

-Pero la prueba falló, y yo... quedé perdida en el tiempo. Me dieron por muerta.

Su contrincante era incapaz de modular palabra alguna. Su mente le estaba haciendo entender de a poco la gravedad de su acto. Y eso solo provocaba que la sensatez la abandonase.

-Aparecía y desaparecía, a veces por días, a veces por meses... como sea, no podía mantenerme en el flujo del tiempo, en el presente. Era un caso perdido. No recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo realmente... Construyeron este aparato para mi. Resultó ser mi salvación.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa te mantenía en el presente y que yo...-

-La destruiste, sí. Ahora nada me puede mantener aquí- Sus piernas empezaban a dejar de divisarse, desapareciendo por momentos.

Widow ahogó un grito. Todo estaba volviendo a ella. Lena... sus recuerdos, el terror de perderla, la inyección que se concedió a sí misma con tal de protegerla.

-L-Lena...

Tracer penetró la vista en sus ahora, mortificados ojos. Sonrió para sí, al notar que por fin estaba regresando -Me alegro, al menos... podré ver tu verdadero yo antes de desaparecer.

Widowmaker detalló su estado, tan lastimado como era posible, para luego bajar la mirada y contemplar lo que quedaba del acelerador en el suelo.

-No...

-Escucha, no me queda mucho tiempo. Por favor, no vuelvas a la corpor-

-¡NO!

Su desgarrador grito la tomó por sorpresa, no obstante, su acción, la cual no fue otra que agacharse rápidamente y empezar a recoger los pedazos de lo que quedaba de su artefacto, la dejó sin habla.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma!- tanteó con sus manos el pavimento, buscando cada parte de su acelerador.

Lena la contempló desde lo alto, entristecida -Widow... ya basta.

-No. Encontraré una forma... yo... soy responsable de esto.

-Ya no tiene importancia.

-¡La tiene para mí!- se puso de pie, enfrentándola y con las destruidas partes en sus manos -¿Quién lo construyó?

-Te dije que no tiene impor-

-¿QUIÉN LO HIZO?

Se sobresaltó ante su imponente rabia -Winston.

-Entonces el simio puede arreglarlo...

Derivó la vista al suelo, dudosa -No lo sé. Está demasiado destruido, pero aunque milagrosamente pueda hacerlo, no se sabe cuándo ni dónde yo apareceré de nuevo... siquiera sé si será como la última vez, ya que...-

-¿Puede?- repitió, haciendo caso omiso a su negación. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició. Pero ya no lograba sentirla, esta estaba desapareciendo, junto con su cuerpo y su propia cordura.

-Quizás sí. Sabes dónde encontrarlo, has atacado su cuartel tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Sonrió de soslayo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas -Perdóname... yo...

Una suave caricia en su cabeza fue su contestación. Tracer no se dignaba a borrar su amable sonrisa, la cual solo la enloquecía más.

-No dejes que te hagan nada- musitó, percibiendo como de a poco, se sentía desvanecer junto con el aire -Ya has pasado por mucho... no quiero que...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una extraña, desagradable y conocida sensación que comenzó a drenarla. Sus moléculas se estaban uniendo con el flujo del tiempo. Su cabeza giraba sin parar, en un perturbador mareo.

-¿Lena?- atrapó su rostro -¡Lena!- sus manos se fusionaron con su piel, alertándola.

-No queda mucho, voy a d-desaparecer.

-¡Espera! ¡Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer!

Se encontraba tan asombrada por su inesperada y exasperada actitud. Nunca pensó ver a su adversaria al borde del colapso, y no quería verla así. Lo que menos deseaba era su infelicidad.

-Lo hay- atinó a decir finalmente, aproximando su rostro hacia ella y rozando sus labios -Vive, Widow.

Suspendida, parpadeó varias veces, y finalmente el llanto que tenía atragantado, subió por su garganta y se escapó -N-No...

-Vive como tú quieras.

-¿Pero qué... dices?

-Por favor...- unió sus labios con los suyos -Hazlo por mí.

El cálido tacto sobre su boca se disipó al instante. Ya no podía sentirla, ya no podía siquiera oler su afrodisíaco aroma.

Deslizó la visión desde sus pies, que ya casi ni hacían acto de presencia, hasta sus ojos, los cuales ya tampoco podía vislumbrar en su totalidad. Solo era una imagen borrosa... una dolorosa imagen.

Tracer le dedicó una amarga sonrisa, estremeciéndola -Te quiero, Widow.

-Lena...- estiró su brazo hacia ella, pero solo la atravesó -Lena... ¡Lena!

Trato de abrazarse a su cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió fue estampar las manos contra la pared. Sus ojos se desorientaron buscándola, pero ella ya no se encontraba. Como si de un fantasma se tratara, se había desvanecido.

Con la mente en blanco, la mirada perdida y su ser inmovilizado, quedó estática en el lugar. Lena había desaparecido y todo era su culpa.

 _Mi maldita culpa..._

Derrumbó la cabeza, detallando como sus queridas lágrimas caían al vacío -¿P-Por qué?- Apretó los párpados con fuerza, y golpeó la pared con tal violencia, que la destruyó -Lena... ¡LENA!

* * *

¡Capitulo 11 entregado! Si, tardé. Mil perdooones, se me complicaron los tiempitos. Voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido para la próxima.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Drama, drama y más drama! ¿Pero qué sería esta historia sin eso? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo, gente linda!

 **Nacht-Reader:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes, no voy a abandonarlo, puedo tardar, pero abandonarlo jamás jajaj. Vos también ponete las pilas y retomá el tuyo! ;) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **sisa13:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te haya gustado :) y me alegra que pueda hacerte sentir emoción al publicar. Sé lo que se siente, me pasa al ver las publicaciones de los fics que estoy leyendo. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **nekkosixx:** ¡Gracias por leer! que bueno que te siga gustando! y gracias por el apoyo :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **plagahood:** ¡Gracias por leer! Genial que te siga gustando! Y sí, una buena historia tiene que llevar un ritmo lento para mi también, ese que te hace desear leer cada vez más! Te leo en el próximo, amigo, besos!

 **Disarmed96:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y que bueno que te guste tanto! Perdón por tardar! se me complicó un poquito ser regular jajaj Espero que te siga gustando y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y el drama sigue siendo cada vez mas severo, pero como vos bien dijiste, acá estoy yo para encaminarlo :) Te leo en próximo, entonces, besos!

 **Izsarmit:** ¡Gracias por leer! Tengo que admitir que un poco analizo sus personalidades para predecir como actuarían en tal y tal situación, pero la mayoría del tiempo me sale natural, no sé, quizás es porque amo este ship con toda mi alma :) tanto, que es como si me fusionara con ellas (boé, la exagerada jajaj) Pero me alegra que puedas sentirlo de esa forma! ¡Ah! Respecto al apellido de Amélie, sí, estoy enterada (sigo viciosamente cada cosita que sale del juego) Todavía no lo voy a revelar, pero gracias por recordármelo! estoy reservándolo para más adelante :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y te leo en el próximo, besos!


	12. Regresión

**Regresión**

Decir que mi cabeza no se podía encontrar más perdida, es quedarme corta. Sentía las potentes puntadas en mi mente, atacándome sin piedad. Como si quisieran evitar lo que estaba por hacer.

No me importó, no me importaba una _merde_ nada. Lena había desaparecido por mi culpa, eso era lo único importante.

Pateé con tanta furia la puerta principal del cuartel del simio, que terminó tumbada sobre el suelo. De inmediato una alarma empezó a sonar.

Sin perder un segundo, traspasé todas las barreras de seguridad. Nada iba a detenerme.

Una segunda puerta que ya conocía, llamó mi atención.

 _Es esa..._

Había usurpado tantas veces junto a Reaper su cuartel, tal como dijo Lena, que perdí la cuenta. Conocía a la perfección el camino.

Posicioné el rifle, y disparé. Sabía de antemano que ese mural no se iba a abrir con facilidad, así que extendí el largo de mi rifle, y volví a disparar, logrando que este por fin se derrumbara. Al instante el estupefacto simio me recibió, en una clara posición de defensa.

-¡Widowmaker!

Su voz sonaba igual de poderosa y grave que siempre, fastidiosamente grave.

Fruncí el ceño, y apresuré los pasos hacia él, bajando el rifle en el acto. Pero parece ser que mi acción en son de paz no le fue suficiente, ya que se dirigió hacia mí a los saltos, con una obvia intención de atacarme.

Choqué los dientes, impaciente. No había un puto tiempo que perder.

-¡Simio idiota, detente! ¡No he venido a pelear!- esquivé sus ataques en precisas diagonales, para luego saltar por encima de su cabeza - _¡Attendez!_

-¡A mí no me engañas!- se volvió hacia mí con rapidez y atrapó mi cintura con solo una mano -¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Me retorcí en el agarre -¡S-Salvar a Tracer!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que su aferre se debilitaba -¿Qué... estás diciendo?

-Bájame y te lo explicaré, no hay tiempo que perder.

Lo meditó unos segundos, titubeante. Mis pies, de repente tocaron el suelo. Me sorprendió que accediera tan fácil a mi petición. Ahora estaba más que comprobado que este tipo frente a mí era su mejor amigo. Alguien que no quería perderla.

Aún así, su mirada seguía brillando de una amenazadora forma. Por supuesto se la devolví, desafiante.

 _Después de que repare el acelerador, lo mataré._

Así es. Nadie puede saber que había caído tan bajo como para terminar pidiéndole ayuda a un agente de Overwatch.

-¿Qué pasa con Lena?

Extendí el brazo y le entregué una pequeña bolsa, sin mutar mi seria expresión -Esto pasa.

Él la sujetó, sin quitarme la vista de encima, para luego abrirla. Sus ojos saltaron de sus órbitas -Esto es...

-El acelerador.

-No... son los restos de él.

- _Oui._

Volvió la atención a mí, y debo admitir que el destello rojizo que empezó a inundar sus ojos, me asustó.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- musitó, chocando sus colmillos -¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!- Se abalanzó hacia mí y arrebató mi cuello en la acción.

-¡Tú... TÚ!

Apreté la mandíbula. Su aferre me estaba asfixiando -Sí, fui yo... ¡Pero no hay tiempo para vengarte ahora!

-¡Maldita!

Atajé su brazo y lo apreté con rudeza -¡R-Regrésala!

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, desconcertadas -¿Qué...?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, mientras lograba soltarme del agarre -¡REGRÉSALA!

De la nada misma terminé estampada en el suelo, como si de un milagro se tratara. Me había dejado en libertad. Supongo que mi incoherente petición fue la razón.

Lo observé desde mi posición. Su gesto mostraba una clara confusión.

-¿Por qué tú...? ¡Tú fuiste quién lo destruyó! ¡¿Por qué quieres que lo arregle?!

Impaciente, me puse de pie y atrapé el cuello de su ropa -Escucha, mono _imbécile_ , o la regresas o te mato aquí mismo. No me importa que seas su amiguito.

Se quedó pasmado, observándome. Pero poco pudo mantener su mirada en mí. Esta comenzó a descender, ignorando por completo mi brutal acto.

-Acaso... ¿Eres tú, Amélie?

Mi pecho me golpeó con rudeza, tanta, que juré que iba a salir despedido -¿Q-Qué dices?

-No puede haber otra razón... debes ser tú. ¿Por qué querrías salvarla sino?

Reforcé el agarre, sintiendo una sensación de pánico absoluta, que se filtraba en mi mente -¿Y por qué Amélie querría salvarla?

De verdad... quería saberlo. Él parecía conocer mi pasado, y eso no tenía sentido.

Se silenció unos segundos, inquietándome. Sus parpados comenzaron a apagarse con lentitud, y en el mientras tanto, mi frustración estaba a punto de tocar fondo.

-Porque estoy seguro que Amélie amaba a Lena.

Mi mandíbula decayó, y mi mente se estancó en ese preciso instante -No... -Las rodillas me traicionaron, dejándome asentada en el suelo -No... eso no es cierto.

 _¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por... qué?_

¿Tracer lo sabe? ¿Por eso se fijó en mí? ¿Por mi antiguo yo, y no por el actual? ¿He sido... traicionada?

-... ¿Dónde está Lena?

Fruncí los dedos contra el piso, incapaz de levantar la cabeza -Desapareció luego de que destruí el acelerador.

-Tú... maldita.

-Lo soy, ciertamente... estoy maldita.

-No sabes lo que has hecho, y mira como lo has dejado- lo detallé de reojo. Por un momento pensé que iba a llorar mientras contemplaba el destruido artefacto -Aunque tenga arreglo, no sé dónde ni cuándo, ella...- su voz se entrecortó, provocando que me incorporara un poco.

-¿Simio?

La saliva quedó atragantada en mi garganta, al contemplar como pequeñas lágrimas estaban recorriendo su peludo rostro. No me equivoqué, colapsó.

Eso solo me asustó más. ¿Tan grave era la situación? ¿Jamás iba a poder volver a verla? ¿Arruiné su vida?

Sonreí para mí, con lástima. Por supuesto que la arruiné, desde ese preciso momento en el que puse el ojo en la mira, la arruiné. Las consecuencias de estar a mi lado finalmente estaban saliendo a la luz. Yo... no merecía estar con ella.

-¿No vas a matarme?- susurré, cabizbaja.

Volvió la visión a mí, inexpresivo.

-Básicamente envié a tu amiguita a otra dimensión. ¿No crees que al menos debes desquitarte?

-Lo dices como si desearas la muerte...

\- ...

-Pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Huh?- Me puse de pie y lo encaré. Mi frente no se podía encontrar más fruncida. ¿Me estaba subestimando?

- _¿Pourquoi?_

Desvió la mirada, esquivándome -No puedo hacerlo si la persona que tengo frente a mí se parece a Amélie.

En un impulso, atajé su cuello con ambas manos, ahorcándolo -¡Yo no soy ella! ¡Yo no... ya no puedo...!- mi cabeza se derrumbó, afligida -Ya no puedo ser ella...

Mis emociones se encontraban descontroladas, más que nunca. No podía sosegarme.

-Lo sé, no lo eres. Conozco a la perfección lo que te hicieron, no es algo que se vaya con el tiempo, es algo permanente. Pero veo que Tracer aún no lo ha recordado... debí haberlo imaginado.

 _¿Aún?_

Clavé los ojos en él, ansiosa. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. -¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe quién soy?

-Lo sabía, mejor dicho. Ahora ya no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- aferré más su peludo cuello -Explícate.

Sofocó un sonido. Si no me controlaba iba a terminar matándolo antes de averiguar la verdad, y de que reparara el puto acelerador.

-N-No puedo decirte detalles. Lena me hizo p-prometerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Mis comisuras temblaron, impotentes -No entiendo nada. ¿Ella lo sabe o no lo sabe? ¡Si no está enterada no tiene sentido que te haya hecho prometerlo!

-No diré nada, Widowmaker- atajó mi brazo, generando que lo soltara -No me digas que incluso ahora... siendo lo que eres, ¿Te gusta?

-¿Siendo... lo que soy?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos parecían conocer la verdad detrás de mi historia? ¿Por qué yo nunca quise conocerla? ¿Por qué... todo era tan difícil de repente?

 _Quisiera... dejar de sentir. Todo era más fácil así._

-Vete, Widowmaker. Tú ya hace mucho que no estás calificada para estar al lado de Lena.

Regresé la visión a él, disgustada -No me digas que hacer, _idiote_. Podría matarte aquí mismo.

Me dio la espalda, todavía con las partes del acelerador en su mano -No, no lo harás. Quieres que ella regrese, al igual que yo... al igual que todos. No entiendo porque deseas eso... pero no puedes negármelo.

Entreabrí los labios para hablar, pero nada emanó de ellos.

-Si milagrosamente puedo hacer que Tracer vuelva, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella. Solo le causas dolor, lo hiciste antes y lo haces ahora.

 _Antes..._

Apreté los puños con fuerza, intentado controlar el padecimiento inexplicable que me estaba atacando. No saber que estaba sucediendo, me estaba desquiciando.

-Vete. Qué la próxima vez que te vea sea en el campo de batalla y no aquí. Y cuando ese momento llegue...- se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos otra vez se encontraban rojizos, pero claramente, estaba conteniendo su ira -Allí... te mataré, no permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño.

Le mantuve su iracunda mirada unos largos minutos, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro y regresar los pasos hacia la puerta.

-Arréglalo, simio, o serás tú el que muera- atiné a decir, antes de salir por esta.

La lluvia, que hacía un rato se había calmado, volvió a caer. Esta atravesaba mi piel, fría. No la sentía, ya no sentía nada.

Mis pies apenas podían desplazarse. No tenía ni la energía para lanzar el gancho y desaparecer de allí, que era lo que anhelaba. Los efectos de la inyección estaban desapareciendo, mi cuerpo volvía a retorcerse de dolor, y mi mente no podía estar más detenida.

Solo sentía una profunda tristeza, tanta, que mi pecho me apretaba, sofocándome. Pensé que iba a dejar de respirar.

Pero yo... ¿Realmente estaba respirando? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Quién soy... yo?

Elevé la vista hacia el oscuro cielo, dejándome empapar por aquellas gotas que se fusionaban con mi dolor.

No sé... no lo sé. No sé quién soy, y un lado mío... no quiere saberlo. Nunca quiso saberlo.

 _Ya no quiero saber... nada._

-/-

No sé cómo llegué a las instalaciones de Talon. Solo sé que me encontraba en mi lúgubre habitación, sentada de espaldas contra la pared y esperando un veredicto por mis acciones. Por ende, esperando a que apareciera mi dueño.

Atajé el hilo que se encontraba sostenido de un trompo de madera, y con la mirada vacía lo enredé en el, para luego soltarlo. Me perdí en el recorrido que hacía, girando casi en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

 _Así... como este trompo, vivo mi vida. Sin rumbo, sin saber cuándo voy a detenerme, cuando voy a oxidarme._

No recuerdo porqué tengo este juguete, solo sé que cuando desperté hace mucho tiempo en este lugar, ya se encontraba en mi habitación.

Cuando lo sujeté por primera vez en mis manos, una sensación acogedora y familiar me rodeó. Ya era un hecho. No era la primera vez que hacía contacto con ese trompo.

Este, de una titubeante forma se detuvo, hasta terminar tumbado de costado. Lo contemplé, sin energía, sin ganas de siquiera levantarme.

Lena... ella había desaparecido por mi culpa. Y en mi egoísmo, no pude evitar preocuparme primero por si la vería algún día de nuevo, en vez de pensar si se encontraría bien, o en dónde estaría...

 _Realmente soy... una mala persona._

Nunca me había sentido tan perdida, tan desganada, tan cansada. Estaba harta de todo. Harta de luchar contra ella, contra mí misma, contra todo lo que me rodeaba.

Creo que ni todas las inyecciones del mundo podrían lograr que volviera a ser lo que era.

 _Lo único que podría hacerlo es..._

Ascendí lentamente los ojos, cuando el ruido de la puerta entreabriéndose me despertó. Mi odioso dueño se asomó por ella, cubierto por esa ya conocida y maquiavélica mascara.

Sonreí de soslayo, para luego reír por lo bajo.

 _Sí... lo único que podría hacerlo es... otro acondicionamiento._

-Amélie...- extendió su mano hacia mí -Es suficiente, pequeña. Ven conmigo, ya no tendrás que sufrir.

Detallé su mano, embelesada y cansada... realmente, muy cansada.

La verdad incompleta que me había enterado... la desaparición de Lena, mi ser retorciéndose de sufrimiento. Todo era inaguantable.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo en desaparecer a Tracer... pero lo que yo te pedí, fue que la mataras. Supongo que eres consciente de lo que conllevará esta falla de tu parte.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mí sin darme cuenta, y mi susurrante sollozo hizo eco en aquella habitación.

No podía más con esto. No merezco volver al lado de ella... solo la arruinaré aún más. Lo mejor que puedo hacer...

 _Lo que debo hacer..._

-Lo que tienes que hacer es...

 _Es desaparecer. Es revivir a la vieja Widowmaker._

La sujeté, y me reincorporó con una sutileza poco común en él. Con la cabeza gacha, me dejé llevar por su caminar, que sabía bien a dónde se dirigía. A esa sala que solo me trae aterrorizantes y difusos recuerdos.

A esa sala a la que entró Amélie, y salió de ella siendo Widowmaker.

El odio transitaba por mis venas. Había vuelto aquí para vengarme, pero ahora no solo lo odiaba a él, sino que me odiaba más a mí misma, y eso me paralizaba.

Era yo la que debía ser ejecutada, no solo él. Yo era la persona que más había lastimado a Lena. Y ella... era la única persona que pudo darme felicidad, al menos por escasos períodos.

Siquiera pude devolvérsela como se debe. ¿Pero por qué me sorprende? No estoy hecha para dar felicidad, sino para destruirla. Ese era mi deber.

 _Basta de esto. No quiero sentir... ¡No quiero sentir más!_

Me destruye, me descompensa... no puedo así. Soy un arma, me crearon con ese único cometido.

 _Un arma no puede amar. Un arma no debe amar._

Pero entonces por qué... ¿Por qué tu sonrisa sigue apareciendo en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué te extraño tanto? No debería ser capaz de sentir esto.

 _¡No debería ser capaz de sentir nada!_

Mi única misión era matarte, y terminé... enamorándome de ti.

Ascendí un poco la vista, y me topé con una gigantesca espalda -Talon... ¿Por qué puedo sentir esto?

Se detuvo en seco, antes de abrir aquella perilla que definiría mi final.

-¿Por qué puedo sentir amor?

-¿Amor?- rió -El amor no existe, Amélie, es solo una ilusión.

-¿Lo es? Entonces...- desvié la mirada, perdiéndola en un punto invisible -¿Las ilusiones deben doler así? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?

-Tu único problema es ese. Estás sintiendo, y eso te está destruyendo. ¿Por qué piensas que decidí opacar esa parte de ti?- se volvió hacia mí y atajó mi mentón -Quise salvarte, pequeña. El dejar de sentir es el mejor regalo que pudiste recibir.

 _Mentiroso, asquerosamente... mentiroso_

Sorprendiéndolo, delineé una tenue sonrisa -Yo fui feliz sintiendo, Talon. No me arrepiento, aunque eso esté por acabarse.

Se silenció, dándome la espalda de nuevo.

-Pero no te voy a negar que ya no puedo soportar el otro lado del sentir.

-Ese es el lado que quise evitarte, Amélie; La tristeza.

 _Hipócrita. Si no fuera por ti... no padecería esto. Quiero matarte, quiero destruir cada célula de tu repugnante cuerpo. Eres peligroso para Tracer, pero más... lo soy yo. Es urgente que yo sea eliminada._

 _Aunque suene contradictorio, siendo solo un arma que no siente seré menos amenazante para ella, que quedándome a su lado en un bipolar estado. Confío en este plan de respaldo, en esta última alternativa, ya que sé... que cuando cometa de nuevo una acción imperdonable, su deber le ganará a su corazón y finalmente me destruirá. Sé que lo hará, ella es la única que puede liberarme._

Sonreí para mi, inmersa en mi tristeza.

 _Tú eres una verdadera heroína, petite. No permitiré que mueras... no permitiré que tu confianza en mi te traicione. No podría perdonarme el matarte mientras duermes, al ser poseía por mi otro yo. ¿No es más fácil solo elegir un camino? Uno que te haga decidirte y eliminarme. Uno que te haga aborrecerme._

Este es mi camino, el camino hacia la destrucción. El tuyo, mi fiel y querida némesis, es el camino del heroísmo.

 _Aquí... nos separamos._

Entramos en aquella oscura habitación, que estaba solo alumbrada por fosforecéntes y verdosas luces. Varios médicos cubiertos por un ennegrecido ambo la irrumpían.

Los observé de reojo. Ellos ya estaban preparados de antemano. Talon planeó esto a la perfección. Lo sabía todo. Sabía que iba a volver a ser yo, sabía que iba a desmoronarme por lo que hice... el maldito lo sabía todo.

La camilla estaba preparada, los artefactos punzantes y eléctricos a su lado también. Mientras hablaban entre ellos, supongo que preparándose para su misión, me apoyé sobre la pared y me perdí en el techo.

Talon ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo. Él era consciente de que yo no quería escapar, sabía que solo quería aliviar mi dolor, y que esta era la única forma de hacerlo.

 _Olvidar todo..._

Cerré los ojos y me resbalé por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cabizbaja. No podía encontrarme más ensimismada, más perdida en mi incógnito ser.

Y como si mi mente me jugase una mala y cruel pasada apropósito, en mi espera, esta me dirigió directamente a uno de esos recuerdos que aún son difusos; Mis principios en este lugar, y la primera vez que vi a Lena.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, intuyo que ella no lo recuerda. No me sorprende, ya que luego de ese encuentro, yo... cambié, por ende, todo cambió.

Pero yo... no quise hacerlo. De verdad... yo no quería cambiar.

-/-

-¡Ve a la base subterránea y espera ahí hasta recibir nuevas órdenes!- escuché a través de mi intercomunicador.

-Entendido.

Con una impresionante rapidez, corrí... corrí con todas mis fuerzas. No podía utilizar el gancho ya que me encontraba prácticamente en el desierto.

Era una de mis primeras batallas contra Overwatch, luego de que me condicionaran. Aún me encontraba un poco inestable. Mi corazón todavía no había sido expuesto en su totalidad a tal tormentoso experimento, pero mi mente sí ya estaba lo suficientemente fría como para actuar sin remordimientos.

Pero hoy puedo decir... que no tan fría como me gustaría haber estado. Todavía era... demasiado humana.

Me deslicé por un túnel escondido entre el arena, hasta aterrizar en una base secreta abandonada. Esta era una pequeña habitación. La ventana estaba tapada a medias con tableros de madera, la luz del sol apenas se asomaba debido a lo profundo que me encontraba. Sillas destruidas, tazas tiradas en el suelo, eran la única decoración.

-Vaya base secreta- me dije, arqueando una desilusionada ceja.

Me apoyé sobre el único mueble en pie, que se trataba de un escritorio apegado a la ventana, y detallé mi vestimenta grisácea y negra. Mí no tan largo cabello, resguardado en una coleta, se deslizó por mis hombros cuando me incliné.

En mi pierna derecha había un rasguño insignificante, provocado por un bala. Traté de cubrirlo con unos vendajes, pero este continuaba sangrando a través de estos.

Tan insignificante no resultó ser.

- _Merde_... no pude esquivarlo. Maldita francotiradora- regresé la visión a la ventana y traté de ver por ella -Pero... dudó, no falló apropósito. Yo estaba en la mira, ¿Por qué falló?

Un estruendoso e inesperado sonido proveniente del túnel por donde entré, me hizo alzar la mirada automáticamente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al contemplar como una desalineada joven que poseía un traje azul y blanco, se deslizaba por este hasta aterrizar de culo en el suelo.

-¡Ouch!- se refregó el trasero, obviando por completo mi presencia. Era menor que yo, de eso no había duda. Si mis cálculos no eran erróneos, tal vez, unos seis o siete años menor -Mataré a Mercy, ¡Me dijo que el aterrizaje iba a ser seguro!

Fruncí el ceño, atajando mi rifle al instante.

 _La insignia de Overwatch..._

No era la primera vez que veía a esa muchacha... estoy segura.

Todas las veces fue a través de mi visor, antes de disparar, pero no podía equivocarme... era ella. La única que me provocaba un incoherente titubeo antes de apretar el gatillo. Mi dedo no era capaz de dejar de temblar en esos encuentros, desquiciándome, y sus ojos... siempre se mostraban vulnerables al notarme a lo lejos. Nunca entendí el porqué, y esa cuestión provocó que mi curiosidad creciera.

Sin embargo, ahora parecían dispersos, diferentes... inocentes. Como si nunca me hubiera visto. En los minutos posteriores, confirmé esa teoría.

Finalmente parece que notó mi presencia, ya que se incorporó de inmediato y estampó la espalda contra la pared -¡Carajo!- se sobresaltó -Me asustaste...

Quedé enmudecida por unos segundos, pero luego, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo debido a su graciosa reacción.

Elevé la mano con inocencia, y la saludé - _Salut._

Pestañeó reiteradas veces, algo asombrada. No obstante, poco tardó en dedicarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Hiya!

El silencio nos irrumpió mientras continuábamos observándonos de una desconfiada pero al mismo tiempo, divertida manera. Ambas éramos conscientes de que nos encontrábamos en plena guerra. Y no me refiero solo a nuestras mutuas organizaciones. Al menos tres más desconocidas se encontraban ahí afuera, pero solo una se destacaba por ser nuestro fiel némesis.

-¿Escondiéndote del enemigo?- cortó el pesado ambiente.

- _Oui_ , ¿Y tú?

-¡Wow, francesa! ¡Oh, yo también me estoy resguardando! Que agradable coincidencia.

-mmm... ¿Y tu enemigo es...?

Dudó antes de pronunciar aquel nombre que por supuesto, yo ya conocía bien -Talon, ¿Y el tuyo?

Acaricié la punta de mi rifle, para luego sonreír ensombrecida -Overwatch.

El silencio no se apiadó de nosotras de nuevo, no obstante, nuestras sonrisas no desaparecían. Y como si las dos estuviésemos sincronizadas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas elevamos al mismo tiempo nuestras armas y nos apuntamos.

-¡Rápida!

-También tú.

-¿Sabes qué esta es la base secreta de Overwatch? ¿No te parece suicida meterte en campo enemigo?

Elevé una ceja, confundida - _Non_ , esta es la base secreta de Talon.

Hizo una mueca bastante graciosa a mi parecer -Estás bromeando.

-Para nada.

En un acto que me desconcertó, bajó las pistolas, llevó una mano a su corto cabello y se lo refregó -¡No podemos ser más idiotas! ¿Qué mierda pasa con el temita de la información?

No sé porqué, pero yo también bajé mi rifle -Me lo dices a mí... estoy en la misma que tú.

-No puedo creer que ambas corporaciones eligieron el mismo lugar como base secreta. Es casi...- cubrió su boca, opacando una carcajada -... gracioso.

Una leve risa se me escapó también, lo cual de por sí, ya era extraño -Lo es, ciertamente.

De verdad, lo era. Esta situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Volvió sus grandes y marrones ojos a mí. Parecía estar analizándome, al igual que yo a ella.

 _¿Debo matarla? Supongo que sí, es mi enemiga... vio mi rostro. Debo hacerlo._

Recargué el rifle. El sonido que hizo provocó que me observara penetrantemente.

-Hey, no es que quiera parecer cobarde, pero no creo que pelearnos entre nosotras ahora sea adecuado. No saldrá nada de ello.

Sonreí de lado, arrogante -Tarde. Tus palabras solo reafirman tu cobardía.

-¡Te dije que no es eso!- comenzó a acercar sus pasos, alertándome.

De inmediato me aparté, quedando atascada contra la pared de una esquina. Admito que tal vez reaccioné por puro instinto. No sé porqué, pero algo me decía que me alejara de ella, pero también... había cierto atractivo que no podía evitar notar.

Me miró de reojo, traviesa -No voy a matarte... no es necesario que te alejes.

-Pero yo sí a ti.

-Espera a que termine este lio en el que estamos metidas- trató de visualizar a través de la ventana, perdiendo de vista mis ojos.

¿No tenía miedo de que la eliminara en su distracción?

 _Esta chica es... extraña._

-Como te dije, no tendría sentido matarnos mutuamente si estamos resguardándonos. La verdadera batalla vendrá después- se volteó hacia mí, desafiante -En la superficie demostraremos quién es la mejor.

Arqueé una ceja, desconfiada -Sabes que te ganaré.

-¿Huh? No me conoces.

-Te he visto a lo lejos, _fille_ relámpago- me animé a acortar la distancia, obedeciendo a su petición.

Noté como se tensaba un poco. Eso solo me drenó de una gratificante sensación. Pasmándola aún más, quedé frente a ella y rodeé con los dedos su acelerador -¿Es este el juguete que hace que te muevas tan rápido?

Clavó la atención en él -Oh, sí. ¿Es genial, no?

-Tan confiada... te borraré esa sonrisa cuando podamos salir de aquí.

-¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con mi idea?

-Mí idea. Pensé en esa estrategia desde que te vi caer de culo, ya sabes, tenerte de rehén...

-¡Hey, no sabía que ese túnel tendría tantas vueltas!

-Yo aterricé como toda una bailarina.

Infló los cachetes, en un puchero. Me deleité en demasía con esa imagen, pero poco tardé en derivar la mirada al suelo, con una potente molestia en el pecho acompañándome.

¿Por qué yo estaba actuando así? Tan... amistosa. No tenía sentido. Yo no era amable con nadie, siquiera con mis camaradas.

-Como sea- se cruzó de brazos -Ahora solo resta esperar.

-Eso parece- la imité, apoyándome otra vez contra la pared.

Ella se sentó sobre el escritorio y regresó la visión a mi -¿Tú nombre?

Otra presión para nada bienvenida, me irrumpió. No sé porque esa pregunta siempre me generaba un tedioso malestar.

-Widowmaker.

-Encantada, Widow. Soy Tracer- extendió su mano hacia mí, pero no la tomé. Solo atiné a esquivar su poderosa mirada, inexpresiva.

-¿Acaso los franceses no saludan así?

 _¿Por qué es tan confianzuda? ¿No se da cuenta de a quién tiene en frente?_

La regresé hacia ella, mientras una inadecuada y muy mala idea se asomaba por mi mente. De verdad... esta chica despertaba mi adormecido lado travieso. Era perfecta para divertirme.

- _Non._

-¿Y cómo lo hacen entonces?

Me incorporé de la pared, dibujando una seductora sonrisa que sé que captó, porque se achicó en el lugar.

Caminé hacia ella, que atinó a retroceder unos pasos, y atrapé sus pecosos cachetes -Así...

Incliné un poco el rostro, ya que su altura era bastante más baja que la mía, y besé su mejilla, para luego repetir la acción, besando la otra.

Pude sentir como la piel que estaba rozando subía su temperatura, pero también pude percibir como su afrodisíaco aroma se impregnaba en mis sentidos. Mis labios se despegaron de esta, pero fui incapaz de soltarla. Sus ojos, sorprendidos, me tenían hipnotizada

-¡Y-Ya entendí!- se deshizo de mi agarre, nerviosa -Vaya manera de saludar...

-¿No te gustó?

-¿H-Huh?

-Nunca nadie se quejó.

Desvió el semblante, avergonzada -Me imagino el porqué.

En respuesta, sonreí de una fingida e inocente forma -Imaginas bien. Por tu acento intuyo que eres británica.

-Intuyes bien- colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura, orgullosa.

-Una asquerosa británica.

-¡Oi! ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi país?- me señaló.

-¿Guerra de los cien años, te suena?

-No puedo creer que aún haya gente tan anticuada como tú...

-Lamento serlo.

Arrugó la frente, indignada. Acción que solo provocó que riera de nuevo.

-Solo es una broma, tranquilízate- le resté importancia, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la pared frente a ella. Me deslicé por esta hasta quedar asentada en el suelo -Pareces bastante fácil de irritar, me tenté.

Siguió con la mirada todos mis movimientos -Ja... resultaste ser más habladora de lo que pensé- Se dio la vuelta. Ahora solo podía vislumbrar su delgada espalda y su...

Abrí los ojos, curiosa.

 _-Intéressant trasero... para ser tan pequeña-_ medité en mi mente, incapaz de entender cómo podía estar teniendo ciertas indecorosas ideas.

Como si de un gato me tratase, gateé hasta ella, que aún se encontraba de espaldas, y quedé a la altura de aquella voluptuosa parte que llamó mi atención.

Flexioné las rodillas, quedando asentada sobre estas y llevé la mano a mi mentón, pensante. Lo analicé cuidadosamente.

Parece que notó mi abrumadora energía, ya que volteó su rostro y alzó ambas cejas, asombrada -¿Qué haces?

-Examino.

-¿Mi trasero?

 _-Oui._

Los colores subieron velozmente por su rostro -¡A-Aléjate!

Eso dijo, pero fue ella la que se apartó varios pasos, dejándome estancada en el lugar.

Elevé un poco la mirada, desconcertada - _¿Pourquoi?_

No entendía que tenía de incorrecto mi actuar... es decir, no había hecho nada malo, ni le había tocado un pelo.

Me miró, perpleja -¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? ¡Estás...! Agh, que importa. Solo aléjate.

Bufé por lo bajo. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que no me escuchara, y volví a mi posición contra el paredón. Percibía cierta frustración dentro de mí, y no comprendía la razón.

Las horas pasaron, y no dijimos ni una palabra en el medio. Para mi gran sorpresa, ella se durmió, parada.

 _Oui,_ parada. Hasta babeaba y todo.

Denominarla extraña ya me quedaba corto. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se duerme frente a su enemiga?

De repente, se sobresaltó en el lugar cuando oímos una estridente bomba estrellándose cerca de nosotras. Yo no me moví de mi sitio, pero ella atinó a maldecir y apoyar las manos en el escritorio. Elevó un poco el cuerpo con sus brazos, para visualizar mejor la parte más alta de la ventana, que era la única dentro de todo descubierta.

-Mierda, ¡No puedo ver nada!

Lo que ella no sabía, es que esa posición me dejó en primer plano de nuevo, su bien formado y redondo trasero. Un instinto desconocido se apoderó de mí en ese momento, tanto, que incluso me obligó a ponerme de pie.

Caminé hasta ella, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y en un impulso atajé su cintura por detrás.

-¡O-Oi!

-¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?- dije, con inocencia, para luego inclinarme un poco sobre su cuerpo y apegar mis curvas a las suyas, apretando su vientre con suavidad en el acto.

Giró su rostro hacia mí, encontrándose con la picarona mueca que me adornaba. Ella sonrió con un obvio nerviosismo -Me estás... asustando un poquito, luv.

-¿Por qué?- musité, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, y apegándola más contra mí.

-¿C-Cómo qué por qué?

Reí sobre su oído, estremeciéndola -Podría asustarte más si lo deseas...

No entendía para nada mi propia acción, ni mi actuar. No tenía sentido. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía parar. Era casi adictivo continuar con ese juego.

-Ooook...- desvió la mirada, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente -Entendí, ahora suéltame.

- _¿Pourquoi?_

-¡Deja de preguntarlo así!

-¿Así?

-C-Con ese acento.

Quedé ensimismada en su retraído y sonrojado estado.

 _Realmente... esta chica..._

-Te noto un poco incómoda, _chérie._

-¿Chérie?

En un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, encarándome. Poco tardó en tratar de escapar, pero de inmediato la acorralé con mis largos brazos, apoyando las manos en el escritorio. Su cuerpo quedó temblante, entre el mío.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Claro que estoy incómoda!

Me mordí el labio, impaciente. La situación, quién sabe la razón, me estaba entusiasmando en demasía -¿Y puedo saber el porqué?- acerqué peligrosamente mi rostro al suyo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego señalarme, irritada -¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres condenadamente hermosa!- soltó, sin pudor alguno, lo cual provocó que mis ojos la imitaran -Y yo...- derivó la mirada al costado, ruborizada -... Soy condenadamente gay, por eso... es incómodo.

Una arrogante sonrisa se instaló en mis labios en un segundo. Y en un acto que terminó por descolocarla, atajé su mentón y lo levanté, obligándola a mirarme -Así que tiras para el otro lado... interesante. Para mí no existen tales lados, pero está bien.

-¿Q-Qué?

-La atracción es atracción y punto, ¿No crees?

-¿Huh?

-Si te gusta lo que ves enfrente, ¿Por qué negarte?

Frunció el ceño en respuesta -Como se nota que eres francesa...

Reí un poco por su afirmación.

-Como sea, lo más incómodo aquí es que eres mi enemiga, así que si fueras tan amable de soltarme...

Totalmente en contra de su idea, atrapé sus piernas y la alcé, dejándola sentada sobre el escritorio. De inmediato me sumí en medio de ellas, y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo -No lo haré, eres toda una mosquita revoltosa, me agrada.

-¿M-Mosquita? ¿Y tú qué eres entonces, una araña o qué?

Aquel termino provocó que aflojara un poco el agarre. Había dado en el blanco, y en consecuencia, mi mente también quedó en blanco por unos cruciales instantes.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Oi...

Con intenciones de callarla, empecé a acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios, pasmándola. Pero antes de que ella llegara a quejarse por mi intrépido movimiento, otro estruendo se escuchó. Ambas pasamos la vista a lo poco que se podía divisar.

-Falta poco...

- _Sí._

De repente, nuestros intercomunicadores sonaron al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos, perplejas. Yo fui la primera en atrapar el mío, seguida por ella.

-¡Widowmaker!

-¡Tracer!

-¡Sube a la superficie, ahora!- dijeron al unísono, aquellas voces.

El recreo se había acabado. Era tiempo de volver a luchar.

Con una titubeante lentitud, penetramos la visión la una en la otra. Pero ahora nuestros ojos no chocaron de forma cómplice, ni traviesos, siquiera expresivos. La seriedad irrumpía nuestros rostros.

De inmediato nos alejamos. Ella atinó a patear la ventana, destruyéndola, y comenzar a disparar hacia la superficie, creando un camino de vuelta a esta. Si podíamos vislumbrar la luz del sol, significaba que no estábamos tan hundidas.

Yo la observaba, meditando el momento adecuado para aprovechar su plan y utilizarlo en su contra. Cuando la luz empezó a hacerse más poderosa, lancé el gancho hacia arriba, esperando a que se adhiriera a alguna superficie, lo cual hizo. Al segundo me dejé llevar por él, no sin antes lanzarle un beso burlón de despedida.

-¡Hey!

Activó su acelerador y me siguió. En el recorrido nuestras miradas se encontraron, mientras nuestras muecas se transformaban en una desafiante.

-Te veré en el campo de batalla, _chérie._ Fue todo un gusto conocerte.

-Te olvidarás de querer jugar conmigo cuando te haga pedacitos, Widow.

Ambas saltamos hacia la superficie al mismo tiempo, y cada una tomó su propio camino. Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi derecha y ella se dirigió velozmente, gracias a ese mágico artefacto, hacia la izquierda.

No pude evitar girarme un poco en medio del trayecto y detallar su huida. Sabía que iba a volver a verla y también era consciente que cuando lo hiciera... yo ya no sería la misma.

Y así fue. Porque ese día, pasado un año, volví encontrarla. Mi rostro ya se encontraba tan pálido y casi azulado como el mar, lo que quedaba de mis emociones se había esfumado, y mi cuerpo tiritaba de entusiasmo, anhelando enfrentarse con un verdadero contrincante.

Ella me contempló desde lo alto de un edificio, con una seria expresión -Has matado a uno de mis compañeros...

-Sí- me limité a decir, observándola desde lo bajo, sonriente.

-Pensé que eras diferente.

Solté un burlón bufido, y estiré el brazo hacia su dirección, dejándome llevar por el gancho, hasta quedar asentada frente a ella. Delineé una macabra mueca, regocijándome con la suya, que se mostraba desilusionada.

-¿Diferente, cómo?

Apagó los párpados con un pesar que pude notar, para luego alzar sus pistolas contra mí -Ya no importa.

La imité, amenazándola con mi rifle -Ven... C _hérie_.

Vagamente recordaba nuestro encuentro en esa base secreta. El acondicionamiento, el cual continuaron aplicándome durante todo ese año, había sido exitoso. Su rostro apenas se me hacía familiar. Y yo... ya nada quedaba de mí.

Ahora solo era una enemiga más. Una enemiga... que sin saberlo, pronto se convertiría en mi perdición, y de nuevo aflojaría mis emociones.

La prueba fue que con el paso de los años, de forma muy inconsciente... ambas empezamos a limitarnos a jugar la una con la otra. Sonrisas traviesas que iban y venian, comentarios desafiantes que ocultaban un deseo. Miradas que brillaban con un sentimiento que no debíamos tener. Disparos que no llegaban a nada. Lenta y dolorosamente, fuimos desistiendo de terminar con la existencia de la otra. Nunca dijimos nada, no era correcto revelar tal cosa, tal error... y en mi caso, no comprendía que sucedía, solo me parecía divertida la situación.

Pero cuando ella por fin me lo planteó... cuando me dijo que no deseaba matarme, mi interior, confundido y sorprendido, gritó lo mismo. En ese instante, comprendí que la única mosca aquí... era yo.

-/-

Entreabrí los ojos, nostálgica.

 _Quién iba a decir que en este momento recordaría esas perdidas memorias... el día que te conocí._

Es casi incoherente y malévolo que mi mente me haya llevado hasta ese tiempo. Porque ahora... estoy dudando.

 _No quiero olvidarte... y no quiero volver a ver la decepción en tus ojos. Me da terror el solo pensar en no volver a verte... y me da pánico pensar que estuve unida a ti cuando todavía era... humana._

 _Yo... realmente, ya no soy la de antes, no puedo volver a serlo ni me interesa. Pero aunque no lo creas, me encontré a mi misma gustosa con mi propio ser... cuando estaba a tu lado._

Delineé una tenue sonrisa, al pensar aquello.

De repente, dos brazos atajaron los mios y me reincorporaron a la fuerza. Derivé la visión a ambos lados, detallando a los médicos que me estaban poniendo de pie.

-Es hora- escuché con delay, a Talon.

Apreté la mandíbula, con el miedo en ascenso.

 _No..._

-Pónganla en la camilla.

 _N-No..._

Aquellos brazos me dirigieron hacia ella, y yo... no era capaz de reaccionar. Me sentía demasiado debil, mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Amárrenla.

Me tumbaron en esta, sin delicadeza alguna, y al instante ataron mis manos a los costados, al igual que mis pies.

Un asfixiante aferre en mi cuello generado por una correa de cuero, se hizo presente, mientras mis pupilas se ampliaban, aterrorizadas.

-E-Esperen.

Los pasos de talon se acercaron hasta quedar a mi lado. Con una tortuosa lentitud se quitó la máscara, y me detalló sonriente, desde lo alto.

-Ya no hay nada que esperar.

 _No... no quiero esto. Lena... ¡No quiero olvidarla!_

-¡Talon, por favor!- rogué por primera vez en mi vida, clavando mi asustada mirada en él.

Negó con la cabeza, intensificando mis miedos -Shh... pequeña- puso un dedo entre mis labios -Mientras más pelees contra esto, peor será. Ya deberías saberlo.

Esta vez fui yo la que con lágrimas en los ojos, negó con desesperación -¡Por favor!- repetí, tratando de liberar mis muñecas y mis pies -¡No quiero esto! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No lo necesito!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- rió entre dientes -Claro que lo necesitas. Estuviste de acuerdo, ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Me equivoqué! ¡Estoy bien! P-Por favor...

Mi voz se quebró, al contemplar como ciertos cables eran instalados en mi sien, mi cabeza y frente.

Mis ojos terminaron asentados en mis brazos, los cuales estaban siendo palmeados, despertando a mis venas. No tardaron en penetrar unas punzantes agujas en mi piel.

Pasmados, mis labios tiritaron -T-Talon...- derivé la visión a él, iracunda, aún tratando de zafarme -¡Suéltame malnacido! ¡Te mataré!

-No lo haré. Déjate llevar, Amélie, como siempre lo has hecho. Ah... - soltó un placentero jadeo -Esto me recuerda a las viejas épocas... tú y yo, construyendo a una nueva persona... a la gran Widowmaker.

No podía parar de temblar. Prefería morir antes de dejarme someter de nuevo a esta tortura. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que esto podía solucionar las cosas? ¿En qué _merde_ estaba pensando?

 _Lena... ella no podrá vencerme si desaparece lo poco que me queda de humanidad. Yo... esta vez de verdad la mataré..._

-No, no de nuevo... por favor, ¡No de nuevo!- giré mi rostro de un lado a otro, exasperada.

Era consciente de que era la primera vez que me mostraba tan vulnerable y patética. Pero ya nada me importaba... nada. Estaba a punto de desaparecer, y por primera vez en mi vida no deseaba hacerlo. Había alguien esperando por mí, alguien que me apreciaba a pesar de lo que era...

Alguien que anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas porque regresara.

Como si la vida no me pudiese dar más la espalda, su última petición antes de desvanecerse, apareció en mi mente.

 _Vive como tú quieras..._

Choqué los dientes, intentando controlar la impotencia que me rodeaba.

 _Lena..._

-Enciéndanlo.

 _No... ese aparato no... ¡Ese maldito aparato no!_

Observé de reojo como uno de los médicos bajaba una palanca. Pero sabía de antemano que ese no sería mi peor castigo. Talon me aseguró eso cuando de sus manos descubrió un punzante, largo y filoso elemento, acompañado de un pequeño artefacto que parecía un martillo de metal. Sabía bien lo que eran esas cosas. Mis memorias, horrorizadas, me lo estaban recordando.

-Señor, ¿Lo hará a la antigua también?

-Por supuesto. Si quiero que surja efecto, debe ser así. No dejen de liberar las ondas electromagnéticas y cuando yo lo diga, auméntenlas.

Mis ojos se abrieron, hasta quedar en esa posición por largos minutos. Mi mente estaba en blanco, mis muñecas seguían temblando pero ya no las sentía. El terror me estaba cegando.

-N-No...- apenas pude pronunciar.

-Lobotomía en proceso- oí ya en un eco a uno de los doctores, mientras empezaba a sentir una leve descarga eléctrica que atinaba a subir desde mis pies, en los cuales se encontraban impregnados otros odiosos cables, hasta mi cabeza.

-Amélie, no te preocupes. Sabes que sé hacer esto a la perfección... y pronto, tú también podrás volver a ser perfecta, tal como yo. Pero para eso... es necesario borrar lo que eres ahora mismo, y así... podrás liberarte- acarició mi semblante, que no se dignaba a reaccionar -Mi perfecto juguete.

Apuntó aquel filoso objeto directo a mi frente, mientras sentía como mi pecho se oprimía, asustado, y mis latidos aumentaban, descabellados.

-No...

 _L-Lena..._

-¡No!- mis lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas. Las pude sentir, frías, heladas como la nieve misma.

 _Lena..._

-¡DÉJAM-MMM!- mi boca fue sellada por una cinturón de cuero, imposibilitandome incluso que pudiera emanar los alaridos de dolor que se avecinaban.

-No necesitarás anestesia. Sabes bien que parte del acondicionamiento se trata de las duras experiencias que debes vivir... esto será solo el principio.

 _Es todo. No puedo escapar... ¡No puedo!_

-Vaya, Widowmaker... realmente te pareces mucho a Amélie en este momento. No te preocupes, pronto volverás a ser el arma definitiva que tanto amo.

Mordí con toda mi fuerza el cinturón, gruñendo en la acción.

-Ahora, segundo nivel.

Otras dolorosas ondas eléctricas empezaron a recorrerme con más ímpetu, antes de contemplar como el punzante objeto se dirigía directo hacia mí rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, y lo que quedaba de mi corazón, saltó de mi pecho.

 _¡Lena!_

Un seco impacto se plantó en mi frente, adormeciéndome con una agonía indescriptible. Al instante percibí como mis ojos giraban hacia atrás, y algo dentro de mi cabeza se removía.

 _L-Lena... lo siento. No podré cumplir... mi promesa._

Lo último que llegué a escuchar... fue una tenue conversación, que en mi ahora perdida mente, parecía una alucinación.

-Vías nerviosas destruidas.

-Prosigan.

-Lóbulo temporal intervenido.

-Continuemos con el parietal y frontal. Aumenten las ondas.

-Señor, ¿Está seguro que sobrevivirá? Su cuerpo está muy débil.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, ¿Acaso no ven su relajado semblante?

Sentí una muy vaga sensación sobre mi piel.

-Contemplen esa mirada... ¿No es hermosa?

-Lo es, señor.

 _¿Lo... es?_

-Señor... su ritmo cardíaco disminuye.

-Perfecto.

-No, no me refiero en ese sentido. Está disminuyendo en demasía.

-¿Cómo? No es posible...

 _¿Hermosa, yo? ¿Quién... soy yo?_

-¡Denle oxígeno, ahora!

 _Yo solo soy... un arma. Un artefacto creado para la destrucción._

-¡Su cuerpo rechaza el oxígeno!

-¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡No tiene sentido!

-¡Paro cardíaco avecinándose en aproximadamente dos minutos!

 _Un arma..._

-¡RCP, ahora!

-¡No funciona, señor!

-¡Traigan el desfibrilador externo, ya!

 _Yo... estoy desapareciendo... por fin._

-¡Primera descarga! ... ¡No reacciona!

-¡Apliquen una segunda!

-... ¡Sigue sin reaccionar!

 _Por... fin_

-¡Tercera!

-¡No está preparada para eso! ¡Apenas respira!

-¡Reinicien el maldito aparato y apliquen una tercera!

 _Lena... perdóname._

 _\- ..._ ¡Sin reacción!

-Imposible...

-Señor, creo que...no quiere volver.

-¡Volverá, aunque no quiera hacerlo! ¡Cuarto impulso, ahora!

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Está al borde de la muerte!

-¡Háganlo!

 _No, no me despierten, solo quiero... dormir._

 _Quiero dormir para siempre._

* * *

Pero la puta madre (disculpen mi vocabulario ?) como me costó escribir este capítulo, sin quebrarme en el medio. No crean que me emocioné por mis propias palabras, ni ahí. El causante fue pensar en todo lo que pudo pasar la pobre de Amélie... y no era mi intención retractarlo en este fic, pero por como va a seguir la historia me di cuenta que era necesario hacerlo.

No sé; crudo, horrible. Me partía en dos mientras escribía. Si ya sé, parezco muy emocional... ¡Pero es que lo soy! ;( Y pensar que este tipo de experimentos existían (y todavía existen en algunos lugares) imperdonable. Una bajeza de la humanidad, como otras tantas.

¡Peeeero! La historia sigue, así que superando este momento de mierda, ¡Vamos para adelante que todavía hay cosas por descubrir!

Muchas gracias gente linda por seguir este pesado (lo admito) fic de nuestras queridas chicas. Perdón por tardar tanto, es que sabía que tenía que escribir un capitulo fulero y tenía resistencia, porque era obvio que de lindo nada iba a tener.

¡Los leo en el próximo! Y prometo un capitulo un poco menos denso.

 **Malasuerte79:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que ames mi fic, y... ¡No te mueeeras, no te mueeeeras! que esto sigue, al menos un poco más. Lena tuvo sus motivos para no contarle a Widowmaker su penoso secreto, pero de eso te vas a enterar quizás en el próximo capítulo ;) Te leo en el prox, entonces! Besos!

 **Disarmed96:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Jamás la voy a abandonar! Admito que tardo un montón en continuarla (peeerdoóón) A veces se me complican los tiempitos. Que bueno que puedas meterte tanto en la historia. Cuando la empecé a escribir no pensé que iba a terminar tan profunda, era un capricho nada más hacerlo, pero básicamente me encariñé con mi propio fic xD jajajaj por ende, la inspiración me drenó (? Gracias de nuevo, y te leo en el prox, besos!

 **Nacht-Reader:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! jajajajaj tu comentario me estalló xD. Es tal cual como decís. Widow la armó en grande (? Esperemos que Winston puede arreglar esta cagada. Te leo en el prox, besos!

 **Plagahood:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando, y sí, esperemos que Tracer pueda regresar! Te leo en el prox, besos!

 **JLucky13:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra muchísimo que tu regreso haya sido gratificante gracias a mi fic, de verdad. Estos aplausos siento que no los merezco, porque nada más soy una aspirante a escritora, que escribe básicamente lo que quiere y de la forma que quiere, y muchas veces sale cualquiera de eso jajaja por eso te agradezco mucho los halagos, son un gran incentivo. Voy a tratar de publicar más rápido el prox capítulo, así que te leo en ese! Besos!


	13. Amélie

**Amélie**

 _Me pregunto... hace cuánto tiempo que estoy vagando en este remolino. Me siento mal... realmente mal. No entiendo porqué no aterrizo en un lugar y listo, como sucedió antes._

 _Sigo deambulando en este luminoso túnel inmerso de imágenes que parecen de otra época; del pasado... y quizás del futuro._

 _Estoy muy mareada, demasiado... creo que voy a perder la consciencia. Si es que no vomito antes de eso..._

 _¡Mierda... mierda! ¿Cómo terminó todo así? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_

 _Cierto... estaba básicamente hipnotizada por quién sabe qué cosa que tomó o se inyectó. Widowmaker... ¿Qué te llevó a volver a hacerlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la razón de volver a tu organización? ¿Con tu venganza?_

 _No soy capaz de sacarme de la cabeza tus ojos antes de que me desvaneciera. Estos se mostraban arrepentidos, apenados... pero más que nada estaban inmersos de terror. ¿Terror por perderme, tal vez?_

 _Jamás me sentí tan impotente en mi puta vida. Lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti y en tu bien estar... porque de verdad, ¿Estarás bien? ¿Habrás ido con Winston?_

 _Nunca te vi tan fuera de ti como en ese momento... temo que en vez de pedirle ayuda pierdas la paciencia y lo asesines... temo tantas cosas._

Una presión no bienvenida se atascó en mi estómago. El vértigo que percibía en él era insoportable.

 _Creo que estoy por aterrizar en el pasado... mis heridas se están curando, esa es la prueba. El flujo del tiempo está infiltrándose en mi cuerpo. Debo tener cuidado... nadie debe verme, sino alteraré las cosas y entonces de verdad no podré regresar, si es que no desaparezco en el recorrido._

Una fuerte succión empezó a absorberme. No traté de luchar contra ella, sabía bien lo que era. En cualquier momento mi culo se estrellaría con el suelo de algún misterioso sitio.

Y como predije, así fue. Me estampé contra un desconocido piso, y de una brutal forma.

-¡Agh, mierda...!- me refregué el trasero, adolorida. Pero de inmediato, reaccionando, me puse de pie y atiné a esconderme detrás de...

Abrí los ojos de par en par -Este lugar... no puede ser.

-¡Lena, vamos, es hora de tu entrenamiento!

 _¡¿Angie?!_

De un salto me interné en el baño de la antigua base secreta de Overwatch, que al contrario de la actual, era digna de tal nombre.

Si mal no recuerdo, me encontraba en el cuarto de descanso, que este era una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para tener un living y un baño. Como si fuera un pequeño departamento.

Nuestra organización en ese buen tiempo tenía bastante dinero, así que nos podíamos permitir ciertos lujos.

Pero vamos a lo importante... ¡¿Cómo mierda terminé aquí?! ¡Es el pasado! ¡Y no cualquier pasado! ¡Son mis inicios en Overwatch!

 _Esto es peligroso, realmente peligroso. Nadie... por nada del mundo debe verme. En especial..._

Asomé un poco la cabeza por la puerta, solo para encontrarme con mi otro yo más joven, igual de guapa -oh vamos, lo soy- y con una sonrisa inmersa de inocencia plantada en el rostro.

 _Así es... en especial ella. En especial yo. No debo cruzarme conmigo misma, eso sería una catástrofe._

 _-Que fastidio, Angie siempre es tan responsable. ¡Apenas pude descansar dos minutos!_

¿Huh? ¿Esa es mi voz? Si, no hay duda. Pero ella no habló... espera, ¿Son sus pensamientos? Es decir, los pensamientos de aquella Lena... ¡Ugh! ¡Esto será tan confuso!

Pero si, puedo oír los pensamientos de mi otro yo, y no solo eso... estoy sintiendo su fastidio.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me estaré fusionando con ella por encontrarme cerca? ¿Pero qué tal si termino completamente fusionada? Eso no estaría para nada bien... debo salir de aquí, con urgencia.

-Lena, espera.

Angie entró por la puerta, vestida con su típica bata blanca de científica. Su cabello se encontraba atado, tal como lo recordaba. Y como buena idiota que soy estaba a punto de contestarle yo, en vez de la pequeña Lena. Tengo que tener cuidado o amordazarme la boca, una de dos.

La detallé. Ja... tan joven. Si que los años pasaron para Angela, aunque su hermosura sigue intacta.

-¿Qué sucede, Angie?- colgué una toalla sobre mis hombros.

Mi ropa era deportiva, no muy diferente a la que uso en el presente. Los viejos hábitos no cambian. Los tops y shorts son lo mejor para ejercitar.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- se paró frente a mí.

-¿Alguien?

-Gérard está aquí.

Mis pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas, atónitas. Gérard... ¡Mi gran amigo, Gérard! Es cierto, él aún no ha muerto en un accidente, ¡Está vivo! Oh dios, estoy llorando. Espera... se escucharan mis mocos, ¡Tengo que parar!

La puerta se abrió, y esta persona que por mucho tiempo lloré, entró.

Es extraño... lo recordaba un poco diferente. Es como si su rostro fuera difuso en mis memorias. Creo que lo único que recuerdo bien es su característico bigote francés.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál era su nombre completo? ¿Y qué rango tenía en Overwatch?

Cubrí mi boca, pasmada. ¿Por qué... por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? Antes no me lo había planteado, pasó mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué nunca me lo pregunté? ¿Y por qué siento como si recién ahora hubiese recordado que estaba muerto?

Me aferré la cabeza, ya que un punzante dolor me atravesó, como si esta no tolerara todas las cuestiones que estaban apareciendo en mi mente.

-¡Lena!

-¡Gérard!- me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Si... era él. Tenía un porte elegante y galán, al igual que el traje que llevaba puesto. Su cabello era negro y corto, y su mirada poseía un toque de picardía. Inconfundible.

-¡Has crecido mucho, pequeña!

-No estarías diciéndome esto si vinieras más seguido de visita.

Acarició mi cabeza, de una paternal manera -Perdóname, sabes que me casé y tuve que quedarme en Francia más tiempo del que pensé. Pero ahora he vuelto, y viviré aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Sí!- lo abracé de nuevo -¡Qué alegría! ¡De verdad te extrañé mucho!

Rió con ganas - _Allez Allez,_ Lena. Mi esposa vino conmigo y quizás se ponga un poco celosa si ve esta escenita.

-¿La trajiste? ¡Por fin voy a conocerla! ¿Dónde está?

Alzó una ceja, sonriente -Justo aquí.

Miré hacia ambos lados -¿Dónde?

Él resopló y se acercó a mi oído -Lo siento, no le gusta mucho socializar- susurró, para luego aproximarse de nuevo a la puerta -Cariño, ven a presentarte.

Sujetó una delicada mano y la hizo entrar. Tanto mi otro yo, como yo, abrimos los ojos de golpe.

 _No puede ser... esa chica... no, no es posible._

Sus tacos retumbaron en la habitación hasta plantarse frente a mí. La seriedad adornada su rostro. Pero este, lentamente empezó a dibujar un amable y tenue gesto.

 _No... no... ¡No!_

-Encantada, soy Amélie Lacroix.

Tapé mi boca otra vez, en un intento de no liberar un grito.

 _No... Esto es un sueño, ¡Tiene que serlo!_

-¡E-Encantada! Soy Lena Oxton- estiré mi mano hacia ella, la cual observó un poco dudosa, antes de tomarla.

 _-Diablos... ¡Qué belleza!_

Era incapaz de regresar mi labio inferior al superior. ¿Amélie? ¡Qué demonios hace ella aquí y por qué yo no recuerdo nada de esto!

La detallé, temblante. Estaba diferente. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su cabello un poco más oscuro y no tan largo, lo llevaba recostado sobre un hombro. Y sus ojos no eran tan amarillentos... pero no puedo equivocarme, es ella.

Ella antes de ser Widowmaker. Ella... ¡Era la esposa de Gérard!

-¡Ugh...!- Otra punzada en mi cabeza me atacó, esta vez con más potencia -¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Noté como Amélie derivó la visión hacia el baño. De inmediato me apegué lo más que pude contra la pared, como si pudiera desaparecer por esa simple acción.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Regresó la atención a él, y luego la posó en mí. Que a todo esto parecía seguir maravillada con su presencia.

-Nada.

Y mientras yo seguía estancada, la pequeña Lena no tardó en mostrarse amigable con ella.

-¿Amélie, cierto? Gérard me ha dicho que eres una gran y famosa bailarina, ¡Me encantaría ir a verte un día de estos!

Maldita y escurridiza Tracer de mi pasado. ¿Ya estaba coqueteando con ella o qué? No... me retracto. Por mis pensamientos puedo decir que no tenía intenciones de conquistarla.

 _-Qué lástima que esté casada... aunque no se ve muy feliz, ¿O será que ella es así?_

Me resultó extraño que la sonrisa de Amélie se ampliara un poco, y que sus emblanquecidas mejillas se tornaran levemente rojizas -Dentro de poco estaré presentándome. Puedo darte unos muy buenos asientos de primera clase si lo deseas.

Su voz era igual de grave y sensual que siempre, pero con un toque de amabilidad que Widowmaker no poseía.

Mis ojos se iluminaron -¡¿En serio?!- tomé sus manos entre las mías, extrañándola -¡Eso sería genial! ¿Qué dices, Angie?- me giré hacia ella -¿Vamos?

La rubia me sonrió de soslayo -Lena, sabes que estamos ocupadas- caminó hacia mí, para luego pasar el brazo por mis hombros -Perdónala, se entusiasma muy rápido.

-¡Oye! ¡Una noche de descanso me vendría bien! ¡Me has tenido entretenida todo el día de ayer!

Tanto Amélie como Gérard elevaron una ceja debido a como había sonado aquello. La de él, se mostraba divertida y picarona, pero la de ella... supongo que el tiempo no quita esas muecas desagradables que forman parte de nosotros, siquiera un reacondicionamiento.

-Lena, te la dejo un rato. ¿Qué tal si le muestras el cuartel?- habló su esposo.

-¿Huh? ¿Te irás?

-Debo ponerme al día con los planes de Overwatch. Iré a ver a Jack.

-¡Cierto! Después de todo tú eres el que encabezaba las operaciones. Supongo que volverás a hacerlo.

 _¿Él... encabezaba las operaciones?_

-En efecto- acarició otra vez mi cabeza. Todo con la incierta mirada de fondo de su esposa -Amélie, volveré en unas horas.

Ella solo asintió, mientras mi corazón latía desbocado. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando aquí? o mejor dicho, ¿Qué pasó conmigo para que no recuerde tal cosa?

Nada tenía sentido, nada... ¡Nada! Pero si este es el pasado... significa que todo esto es verdadero, y lo que tenía plantado en mi mente... es una mentira.

-Ya que veo que tienes otra misión, por hoy puedes pasar del entrenamiento- me dijo, Mercy -Pero mañana te veré a primera hora, ¿De acuerdo?

Llevé la mano a mi cabeza y la saludé como todo un soldado -¡Si, señora!

Rió por lo bajo, para luego darse media vuelta, no sin antes saludar a Amélie, que se lo devolvió sin ganas alguna, y retirarse junto a Gérard.

Nos dejaron solas, y el silencio se sumergió en esa habitación. Tenía la leve sensación de que no sería para nada fácil hablar con ella.

-Entonces...- me volví hacia su alta persona -¿Qué quieres ver primero?

Me observó unos instantes. Desde nuestro encuentro que me miraba de una forma un poco... extraña.

Llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensante -¿Dónde entrenas?

-¿Huh? ¿Eso es lo que quieres ver?

Asintió, inexpresiva.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí -Bien, si te interesa te llevaré ¡Ven!- sujeté su mano y sentí como se tensó. Parece que no se esperaba mi tacto.

 _Diablos, esto de verdad es peligroso. Estoy percibiendo absolutamente todo. Necesito escapar, pero también..._

Observé de reojo como se iban. Solo ideas contradictorias y desesperadas atacaban a mi mente.

 _También... tengo curiosidad. Quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad para descubrir la verdad y saber que nos ocurrió._

Choqué los dientes, frustrada -De acuerdo... solo por un rato las seguiré.

Contemplé como la ropa de ella era... algo provocativa. Normal, pero provocativa. Tenía una pollera corta de color negro, y una camisa violeta. Su porte era elegante, los tacones hacían juego con su vestimenta. Toda una dama.

En puntas de pie, y escondiéndome cada vez que la maldita de Amélie se daba media vuelta, como si pudiera sentir mi presencia, las seguí.

 _Mierda, si sigue así cambiará el rumbo de las cosas... Aunque, ¿Eso sería tan terrible? Tal vez pueda hasta salvar a Gérard._

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

 _¡No, no debo hacerlo! Winston me advirtió que de positivo no tendría nada. Solo desataría una catástrofe._

-¡Y aquí es dónde entreno!- le mostré el futurístico cuarto de controles, inmerso de computadoras, robots y trajes -Es el único lugar dónde puedo hacerlo, ya que mi acelerador requiere medidas especificas.

-¿Tu acelerador?- posó la atención en mí, deteniéndose en seco -¿Qué es eso?

Señalé mi pecho, en dónde estaba anclado -Lo que ves ahora mismo, luv.

-Así que era eso... llamó mi atención apenas te vi- se inclinó un poco, detallándolo -¿Por qué no te lo quitas? No estás entrenando ahora.

Delineé una leve sonrisa de lado -No puedo quitármelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Uff... larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

Regresé la visión a ella, algo conmocionada. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que se interesara por los demás.

-¿De verdad quieres escucharla? Me apena un poco...

-¿Por qué tendría que apenarte?

-Porque... ahora sabrás que no soy normal. Quizás te asustes.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron -Yo tampoco soy normal.

-¿Eh?

De la nada misma, me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, que claramente me dejó hipnotizada.

-Todos lo dicen. Eres demasiado extraña, callada, introvertida... anormal. Lo escucho a menudo.

Fruncí el ceño al instante -¿Quiénes dijeron eso? ¡Los golpearé!- exclamé, cerrando el puño y levantándolo, en una innegable amenaza.

Sorprendiendo no solo a esa Lena, sino a mí también, soltó una susurrante carcajada -No es necesario, ya no me afecta. Estoy acostumbrada.

Mi cabeza decayó unos centímetros.

 _-Pero no tendrías porqué tolerarlo..._

Ante mi obvia preocupación, acortó la distancia y en un acto que me tomó desprevenida, ascendió mi mentón con delicadeza -En serio, no me importa. Pero gracias...

Quedé ensimismada en ella. De verdad... era tan preciosa, y también, era una incógnita. Parecía tan fría, pero de la nada tenía estas reacciones tan... empáticas. Me desequilibraba.

Le sonreí también, un poco intimidada -Entonces, te contaré. Pero no aquí, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Pestañeó varias veces, de una fingida e inocente manera -¿Es eso una cita?

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿No es una cita esa proposición?

Alcé ambas manos y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza -¡Claro que no! Y no lo digas tan alto, mira si Gérard todavía está por aquí y se hace ideas equivocadas...

-mmm...- se refregó el mentón, sin cambiar su neutra expresión.

En el mientras tanto, yo por dentro pensaba que me estaba metiendo en un gran lio. Su presencia me estaba desarmando más rápido de lo que pensé, y ahora no solo era por su aballasante hermosura.

-Ha... ¡Haha! Ustedes los franceses sí que son graciosos. Hacer esas bromas...

-No estaba bromean-

-¡Entonces vamos!- la corté, atajando su brazo. Necesitaba terminar con esa conversación ya -Iremos a la cafetería de aquí.

Noté como bufó por lo bajo.

-¿N-No quieres?

-Para ser una cita pensé que convenía un lug-

-¡Que no es una cita!- me exalté, y ella rió más fuerte.

No pensé que sería capaz de observarla reír de esa manera jamás. Widowmaker reía, pero no tanto como esta persona. Y veo que la Lena de mi pasado tampoco lo podía creer.

 _-Bien que parecía callada... pero mira nada más como es. Demonios, caigo muy rápido ante las mujeres hermosas. ¡Debo controlarme!_

Avergonzada, dejé caer ambas cejas al escuchar mi propio pensamiento. Era un hecho que mi pasado era igual de patético que mi presente.

Las seguí hasta la cafetería, en la cual no había nadie. Supongo que todos ya se habían retirado. Para mí fue un alivio, ya que de este modo podía espiarlas con más calma.

Hablaban de cosas rutinarias, normales. Ella le contó que se mudaron aquí hace poco, por fuerza mayor debido al trabajo de Gérard, y que su tiempo libre en general lo ocupaba practicando ballet. Yo le conté que siempre viví en Inglaterra, y que antes era una aviadora. Y a partir de allí salió el otro tema que tanto me apenaba.

Se lo expliqué, y ella en ningún momento puso una expresión de rechazo, de susto o cualquier otra. Me escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Disociación temporal?

Asentí, con una pizca de tristeza -Fue un desagradable accidente. Y cuando digo desagradable, lo digo en serio.

Llevó la taza de café a sus labios y bebió. Imitándola, yo le di un buen mordisco a la copa de helado que tenía enfrente.

-Entonces no puedes quitártelo...

Elevé una traviesa ceja -¿Por qué haces tanto hincapié en que no puedo? ¿Querías desnudarme o qué?- me burlé, mientras mi yo presente se pegaba un fuerte bofetón en la frente.

Descendió la taza con su usual tranquilidad, y para mi sorpresa, una picarona mueca se asomó detrás de esta -Quizás...

El helado terminó derramándose por mi boca -¡¿H-Huh?!

Debido a mi obvia desesperación, soltó una fuerte carcajada -Tranquila, es una broma.

Y como si esa broma fuera poca cosa para mi preciado corazón, que latía desbocado, tuvo la gran idea de llevar sus largos dedos hasta mi rostro y limpiar mis comisuras.

-Tienes helado en toda la cara.

-¡E-Eso fue tu culpa!

Los regresó hacia sí, y para sumar a mi infarto, lamió sus propias yemas de una lenta y tortuosa forma -Es rico. Debí haber pedido lo mismo.

Con una gran gota de sudor acompañándome, se lo ofrecí -Puedes comer si quieres.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja -¿En serio? Gracias- dijo, para luego arrebatarme la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

-Espera, iré a buscar otra- empecé a incorporarme, pero ella sujetó mi brazo, impidiéndomelo.

-No es necesario, ¿No podemos compartir esta?

Tragué saliva con rudeza -Si no te da asco...

-¿Por qué me lo daría?

 _-Maldición... ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Respondiendo con esa cara de poker a todo pero diciendo tales cosas. ¿Me está seduciendo? ¡No, ya basta! ¡Está casada...! ¡Está casada!_

Volví a sentarme, ya por supuesto, intranquila, y contemplé como le daba un buen bocado al helado. Sin embargo al hacerlo, no se contuvo de deslizar su lengua por la cuchara, lamiéndola. Una pizca de vainilla quedó en su comisura, la cual no tardo en desaparecerla con el vértice de la misma, en un sensual acto.

Mis dedos, acalorados, se fruncieron contra la mesa -V-Veo que te gusta.

 _-¿Quoi?_

-¡Chup-comer! El helado... te gusta comer helado- tartamudeé, incoherencias que solo avergonzaban todavía más a mi yo presente.

La quitó de sus deliciosos labios y me la ofreció -Tu turno.

Dibujé una nerviosa sonrisa, y con la mano temblante la acepté -Ahora sí que esto parece una cita.

-Era la idea.

Decir que me atraganté sería mentir, porque básicamente tosí con tal brusquedad que terminé escupiendo todo en su cara.

Ella atinó a fruncir un poco el ceño, mientras llevaba la servilleta a su rostro y se limpiaba -Mejor dejo de bromear así.

-S-Si, mejor. Y lo siento...

-No hay problema.

Solté un pesado suspiro, y traté de continuar -Respecto a mi problemita. Winston, la persona... o mono- reí un poco - que lo construyó, está haciendo una... podría decirse segunda versión, que me permitirá quitármelo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron -¿Ah, sí? Espera, ¿Mono?

-Ajá, es un simio extremadamente inteligente. Vino de otro planeta.

-Oh... _intéressant._

-Me dijo que solo podría dejarlo a escasos centímetros de mí, de otra forma desaparecería.

-¿Tú le pediste que te construyera esa segunda versión?

-Claro. Es bastante incómodo andar con esto todo el día, aunque debo decir que ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Solo se lo pediste por eso?

-¿Huh?

Me miró unos largos y tediosos segundos, para luego robarme de nuevo la cuchara -Supongo que debiste tener un incentivo mayor.

Mi ceja izquierda tiritó. Había dado en el blanco -Umm, nos estamos saliendo de tema.

 _-¿Pourquoi?_

 _-Ese acento... carajo._

-Por nada... pero sí, tengo un incentivo mayor.

Comenzó a delinear una provocativa sonrisa -mmm, ¿Se puede saber cuál?

Mi pecho se comprimió. ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Que termine diciendo cosas indecorosas?

Tomando aire, me animé a contestar -Nope.

-Hey... pensé que estábamos entrando en confianza- me la ofreció otra vez, sin quitar su travieso gesto -¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

 _-No... pero esa era mi idea. Por si aparecía alguien, bueno... ¡Esta chica va a matarme!_

No solo te está matando a ti pequeña Lena del pasado... no puedo creer todo lo que está diciendo. Veo que su lado seductor sigue intacto.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie.

-mmm...

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

Se acomodó tranquilamente en el asiento -Solo trato de socializar. Gérard me lo recomendó, ya que parece que soy una solitaria según él.

-Socializas raro- le sonreí -Pero por mí está bien, me agradas a pesar de eso.

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos -¿En serio? Nunca nadie me lo había dicho a excepción de él.

 _-... ¿Tan sola está?_

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo terminaste con mi amigo?

Desvió la mirada, como si aquel tema le pesase -Resumiendo, nuestras familias nos juntaron.

-¿Matrimonio por conveniencia?- Esta vez fui yo la que le dio la cuchara. Me regaló una leve sonrisa al sujetarla.

- _Oui_. Pero aunque sea así, en todo el proceso que llevó nos dimos cuenta que nos podíamos llegar a gustar, y hasta a llevar bien.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Gérard es un gran tipo!

-Lo es. Eso es lo mejor que tiene, y quizás lo único- rió en un murmullo, haciéndome reír a mi también.

-Entonces supongo que pasarás bastante tiempo en el cuartel, por su trabajo.

-Supongo que sí.

-¡Genial!- estiré los brazos hacia arriba -Eso significa que te podré ver seguido.

Arqueó una desconfiada ceja -¿Por qué querrías verme seguido? Apenas me conoces...

-¡Porque me caes bien!

Juré notar como sus mejillas se teñían de un carmesí color.

En un tímido acto que me desarmó, llevó la mano hacia un revoltoso mechón y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja -Tú... también me caes bien.

De repente, mi intercomunicador sonó -Oh, perdóname- lo atendí -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Lena, es una emergencia, ven rápido!

-¿Jack? ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Te explicaré cuándo estés aquí! Prepárate, tenemos una misión. Gérard ya ha planeado la mejor alternativa.

Parpadeé reiteradas veces, para luego mutar mi semblante en uno serio -Entendido.

Volví la visión a Amélie, pero ahora parecía... distante, hasta podría llegar a decir que triste.

-Hey, lo siento, pero debo irme. Continuaremos el recorrido mañana, ¿Qué dices?

Pude notar como forzó una sonrisa -Claro, ve.

Se la devolví, algo nerviosa, para luego levantarme y comenzar a alejar mis pasos. Estaba por traspasar la puerta, pero me detuve en seco cuando oí en un eco otros detrás de mí.

-¡Lena!

Me volteé hacia ella, sorprendida -¿Qué pasa?

Dudó un poco antes de hablar -Dile a Gérard que tenga cuidado.

Sonreí de soslayo -Por supuesto- respondí y me di media vuelta, pero de nuevo un firme aferre en mi brazo interrumpió mi caminar.

Me giré otra vez, solo para encontrarme con la mirada más vulnerable y dulce que vi en mi corta existencia.

-¿Amélie?

-T-Tú también ten cuidado- musitó, para luego soltarme y regresar sus pasos con rapidez, no sin antes dedicarme una incógnita mirada de reojo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, desde mi escondite. ¿Esa era... Widowmaker? ¿Esa confusa, seductora, pero también tímida persona?

Cerré los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de esto? ¿Y por qué... mi cabeza duele tanto?

¿Será que me la golpeé en algún momento de mi vida y olvidé todo? Y si fue así, ¿Por qué los demás no me dijeron nada? Angie... ella siempre se mostró demasiado preocupada por mi vinculo con Widow.

Una vez mencionó a una bailarina. Era ella... ¡Se estaba refiriendo a Amélie! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

Para sumar a mi impaciencia, sentí como una conocida succión empezaba a tratar de absorberme.

Arrugué la ropa en mi torso, impotente -Oh no, otra vez no... ¿Dónde terminaré ahora? No quiero irme todavía, necesito entender que pasa aquí.

Antes de que mi cuerpo se volviese tan invisible como el aire, observé como Amélie se volteó y detalló mi ida.

Su rostro... no puedo descifrar lo que su rostro quería expresar. Pero lo que sé, es que de alegre no tenía nada.

-/-

Aterricé de nuevo, pero ahora sobre un húmedo césped. Eso no quitó que mi trasero no saliese herido. Ya para esta altura seguro un rojizo color lo adornaba.

Me lo refregué por segunda vez -¿Ahora dónde estoy?- alcé la mirada, solo para encontrarme con un parque bastante desolado. Era de noche, solo el sonido de los grillos se oía a lo lejos.

-No hay nadie... ¡Ah!- emití un sonido casi ahogado, al observarme a mi misma de nuevo -¡Carajo!

Me escondí detrás de un árbol lo más rápido que pude -¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué solo termino en lugares dónde estoy yo?

Esto no ocurrió antes... la primera vez que me perdí en el tiempo reaparecía en sitios completamente diferentes, en épocas diferentes... por no decir que jamás me topé conmigo misma.

Para mi sorpresa, no estaba sola. Una conocida y esbelta figura se estaba acercando a mí desde las sombras. Yo estaba en una cancha de básquet, al aire libre.

Sip, por más estúpido que sonara, amaba el básquet. Y digo estúpido porque obviamente no tengo la altura para jugarlo. No la tengo ahora, y no la tenía antes. Pero a pesar de eso me defendía bastante bien.

Piqué la pelota varias veces y pegué un importante salto, encestándola al estilo clavaba en el aro.

Unos aplausos que me tomaron desprevenida, provocaron que al aterrizar lo hiciera de una torpe manera.

-¿Amélie?

-Eso fue impresionante- dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de traspasar la cancha.

Agarré la pelota y caminé hasta ella -¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso me gustaría saber a mí. No solo mi otro yo aparece a dónde me traslado, sino que Amélie también. Esto no podría carecer más de sentido.

Analicé su ropa; esta vez estaba vestida con un simple jean que terminaba debajo de las rodillas, y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto un poco su torso, al contrario de mi que llevaba una playera deportiva amarilla y unos shorts negros.

Desvió la mirada cuando contempló que me aproximaba hacia ella. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba... nerviosa?

-Solo daba un paseo.

-¿A la una de la madrugada?

- _Oui._

-¿Y Gérard? ¿No está contigo?

-Aún sigue en el cuartel.

-Ya veo- me detuve frente a su inexpresiva persona, y agarré una toalla que se encontraba en un banquillo -Debes extrañarlo, últimamente se la pasa ahí.

No contestó, lo cual a mi otro yo, ya no parecía extrañarle. Pude leer en sus pensamientos que todos los encuentros posteriores que tuvo con Amélie desde que la conoció, fueron de esa indefinida forma.

 _¿Así que para esta altura ya la vi varias veces?_

Se refregó un poco los brazos. Reacción que me llevó a posar la atención en ella.

-¿Tienes frío?

 _-Non._

Ignorando a su obvia y falsa negación, atrapé mi vieja campera que descansaba en el banco y la coloqué sobre sus hombros. Se estremeció debido a mi inesperado tacto.

-No hace falta, en serio...

Terminé de acomodársela, para luego alejarme unos pasos y detallarla -¡Te queda bien!

-¿Eh?- Se observó unos segundos, y en un acto que me desconcertó, sujetó el cuello de esta y lo llevó hasta su nariz, entrecerrando los ojos -Tiene tu olor...

Mi corazón palpitó con tal fuerza, que juré que iba a abandonarme -L-Lo siento, ¡Está limpia, lo juro!

Todavía en esa posición, sus ojos poseyeron los míos de un profundo modo -Huele bien.

Mis manos temblaron a los costados de mi cuerpo. Esta mujer... solo se dedicaba a ponerme los pelos de punta, ¿Acaso no sabe que decir esas cosas no es muy... normal que digamos?

-¿De verdad me la prestas?

Ordenando a mi razón reaparecer, asentí, con una alegre y ansiosa mueca plasmada en el rostro -Úsala, está refrescando.

Arrugó los dedos contra la tela -Pero tú...

-Ya entré en calor. Hace horas que estoy practicando- le resté importancia, mientras se me ocurría una divertida idea -Y hablando de eso, ya que estás aquí- sonreí de lado y le pasé la pelota. Ella la agarró, sorprendida -¿Qué tal un juego?

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Claro! ¿Con quién más?

Detalló la pelota, pensante -No soy buena en esto... solo soy buena en el ballet.

-Yo creo que eres buena en todo.

Su semblante ascendió automáticamente.

-Tendrías que tener más confianza.

-¿Tú crees?

Asentí otra vez, hiperactiva -Vamos, será solo uno.

Titubeó, antes de aceptar -De acuerdo.

-Aunque... no sé si podrás jugar con esos tacos- los señalé.

Los miró, impasible -Oh, _t'as raison_. Me los quitaré.

-¿Qué?- Comenzó a sacárselos, acrecentando mi curiosidad -¿Jugarás descalza?

-Deberías agradecerme- sonrió, desafiante. Desplazó el último taco por su talón hasta quitárselo, y estiró el empeine del pie -Así al menos no te llevaré dos cabezas.

Le devolví el gesto -¡Ja! ¡Qué seas más alta no significa que podrás ganarme!

-Eso lo veremos- contestó con una media y soberbia sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba bien la campera y subía el cierre -Espero que no te moleste que la use mientras juego.

-Para nada. Pero, ¿No estabas dudando recién? Ahora suenas tan altanera...

-Me diste confianza.

Puse las manos en mi cintura, en una clara pose de victoria -Cada día que pasa me sorprendes más.

Ella acortó los pasos, e impulsó la pelota a mi pecho _-¿Pourquoi?_

-Eres todo un enigma, mi querida amiga- la tomé.

Pestañeó varias veces. Parecía conmocionada -¿Amiga?

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la cancha -¡Sí, amiga!

Pude detallar, casi en cámara lenta, como una agradecida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios -Amiga...

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con pesar cuando observé esa melancólica escena.

 _Widowmaker, incluso en tu vida anterior... has estado tan sola. Lo suficiente como para agradecer mi amistad, como si se tratara de un preciado regalo._

El juego comenzó. Lancé la pelota hacia arriba, y saltamos al mismo tiempo. Obviamente, ella la alcanzó primero.

-¡Eso es trampa!- exclamé, persiguiéndola.

-¡No es trampa que haya sido bendecida con esta altura!- se puso en posición para tirar y la lanzó, pero falló -Oh.

-¡Ja!- se la arrebaté en el rebote -¡Ahora es mía!

Corrí hacia la otra esquina, pero ella con grandes zancadas me alcanzó y se adelantó a mis pasos, quedando delante de mí. Extendió los brazos en la acción, impidiéndome continuar.

-Inténtalo- hizo una mueca, bastante competitiva.

Sus ojos, cuál halcón, no dejaban escapar al balón, que brincaba sobre el suelo cada vez más rápido en un fallido intento de marearla.

-Pero miren nada más a la calladita Amélie... estás bien metida en esto, ¿Eh?- le guiñé un ojo.

Rió en un murmullo, sin ablandar su posición.

Atiné a tirarme hacia la derecha, y por supuesto se dirigió hacia ese lado e intentó quitármela, pero esquivándola, piqué la pelota hacia atrás y la lancé a mi mano izquierda, para luego inclinarme hacia ese lado y pasarla en un veloz movimiento.

-¡Aún te falta mucho, luv!- dije, saltando en el acto y encestándola.

Por primera vez en mi vida pude vislumbrar como sus cachetes se inflaban, en un dulce puchero.

 _Oh dios, Amélie, esta era... Amélie. La que debió haber sido para siempre._

Mi pecho se oprimió con una angustia insoportable. Por qué... todo tuvo que terminar así para ti... ¿Por qué no pudiste solo tener una vida normal y ser feliz?

Las lágrimas me traicionaron. Estas se resbalaban, impotentes, por mis mejillas. Ahora con la vista nublosa, seguí viendo ese entretenido juego. Ambas reíamos, nos divertíamos...como tenía que ser.

Ella tenía la pelota. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la picaba con más confianza. Aprendía rápido.

-¡Te la quitaré!- aparecí detrás de ella y pasé los brazos por debajo de los suyos, tratando de robársela.

-Nah-ah, no esta vez, _chérie_ \- se giró y saltó hacia atrás.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, mientras seguía con la mirada a su cuerpo que solo atinaba a elevarse cada vez más -Esa jugada...

La lanzó, aún con la gravedad de compañera.

 _Oh, no. ¡No está equilibrada!_

-¡Cuidado!

Para mi mayor asombro y también alivio, su pierna derecha velozmente se flexionó hacia atrás y aterrizó como toda una profesional. Mi quijada se terminó de desprender cuando la pelota entró en la red, sin siquiera tocar los costados de esta. El sonido que hizo al encestar fue prolijo y perfecto.

Me sonrió, arrogante, mientras hacia un fanfarrón ademán con la mano.

-Luv- me acerqué, aún sin salir de mi consternación- Acabas de hacer una jugada completamente profesional, ¡Tienes todas las aptitudes necesarias!

-¿Huh?

-¡Ese salto no puede hacerlo cualquiera! ¡Eres genial!- me abalancé hacia ella y la abracé. Se quedó estática ante mi inesperada reacción, hecho que no pasé desapercibido -¡Ah! L-Lo siento- me aparté, lo más rápido que pude.

-Está bien...- evitó mis ojos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con intensidad.

Nerviosa, llevé la mano a mi cabeza y la rasqué -A veces soy un poco impulsiva, de verdad lo sien-

-Lena- me cortó, reduciendo la distancia -En serio... está bien.

Y como si me estuviera devolviendo la jugada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me abrazó, no si antes dedicarme una indescifrable sonrisa.

Esta vez fui yo la que quedó paralizada -¿Q-Qué haces?

-Te abrazo.

-Eso ya lo sé... ¿Pero por qué?

Reforzó más el aprecio -No lo sé. Cuando lo hiciste se sintió bien, por eso quise volver a sentirlo.

 _Sentir... escuchar esa palabra emanar de ella... es demasiado._

Estaba absolutamente desorientada. Esta chica... en serio era extraña. Pero en su extrañes, no pude evitar devolvérselo. Su delicioso aroma a jazmines empezó a sumirse en mis sentidos. Me embriagó por completo.

-Puedes abrazarme todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿De verdad?- musitó en mi oído, y frunció los dedos contra mi ropa, estremeciéndome.

-D-De verdad.

Veo que se tomó mis palabras muy en serio, ya que los largos segundos pasaban, y no me dejaba en libertad. Al contrario, cada vez más se apretaba contra mí. Su tacto ya estaba aventurándose sobre mi espalda, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo, en una suave caricia.

-Vaya...- deslicé las manos por la suya, ascendiendo por ella -Debes extrañar mucho a Gérard.

Al instante se apartó, pero no soltó mis hombros -¿Qué?

-¿No es así? Lo siento, es que... realmente parecías necesitar un abrazo.

Arqueó una disgustada ceja, y yo me achiqué en el lugar.

 _-¿Está enojada? ¿La cagué? ¿Qué mierda dije de malo?_

Sus manos me abandonaron con una lentitud que al instante me generaron cierto vacío, y sus pasos retrocedieron, para luego darse la vuelta y atrapar sus zapatos.

-¡Oye, Amélie!

Como si mi voz no existiera, no contestó, solo comenzó a sacarse mi campera y casi con asco, la revoleó hacia el banquillo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¡Espera!- atrapé su brazo -¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya es tarde- me contestó, de espaldas.

-Ah... cierto- aflojé el agarre, pero no la solté. Acción que por obvias razones, captó.

-¿Me soltarás o tendré que soltarme yo?

Mis hombros terminaron apegados a mi cuello, como si de un cachorro castigado me tratase. Esta Amélie... parecía diferente a la usual.

-Perdóname.

Deshice el aferre y ella continuó su camino. Me quedé en mi lugar, angustiada y pensante. No entendía que le había sucedido. Todo ocurrió tan de repente...

Luego de escuchar varios de sus pasos alejándose, estos dejaron de resonar -Lena.

Ascendí mi semblante, que había decaído a causa de la preocupación.

-Sí, extraño a Gérard.

Mi pecho se oprimió al oírla. La Lena del pasado no sabía la razón, no obstante, yo sí.

-Pero...- se dio media vuelta. Mis ojos quedaron inmersos en los suyos. Su mirada... no podía descifrar lo que sus ojos querían decirme -No te abracé por eso. Lo hice porque quise- finalizó, para luego sonreír de una desolada forma y retomar sus pasos.

Me quedé parada, absorta, contemplando su ida. En mi interior podía sentir como ciertas emociones estaban despertando, asustándome.

Y yo... mientras tanto... resbalé sobre el tronco donde estaba apoyada y caí en picada sobre el suelo. No tardé en cubrír mi rostro. Las lagrimas no desistían, seguían derrumbándose sin mi permiso.

 _Así que... así comenzó todo, mis sentimientos por ella nacieron hace tanto tiempo. Y los de Widowmaker por mí... también._

Arrugué los dedos sobre la tierra. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...? ¡Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto!

De repente, una destellante luz que conocía bien, me invadió.

-Otra vez... y otra vez, ¡Y otra puta vez!- se fusionó conmigo, y me absorbió -¡¿Me harás terminar en otro lugar así, verdad?!

Estaba fuera de mi. Solo la impotencia me controlaba. Nada tenía sentido, mi cuadrada razón no encontraba las respuestas a lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡¿Por qué te empecinas en mostrarme esto?! ¡Qué mierda es lo que quieres, maldito destino!

Tapé mi rostro, sollozante, mientras recorría un azulado túnel a la velocidad de la luz. La sensación de este traspasándome, solo comprimía mi pecho aún más, quitándome el aire.

-No...- me destapé- No es el destino, soy... yo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Mi inconsciente la está llamando con la fuerza necesaria para terminar en estos recuerdos, tal como un imán. Un imán hacia Widowmaker.

¿Pero eso significa... que puedo decidir dónde terminar si lo deseo con ímpetu? ¿Puedo controlar el tiempo aquí?

Antes no fue así... porque no tenía nada ni a quién aferrarme. Siquiera el anhelo de volver con mis amigos me hizo poder controlarlo. Pero esta vez...

Detallé como la luz disminuía. El trayecto estaba por concluir. Mis muelas se encontraron entre sí. Estaba destruida, pero también determinada a averiguar la verdad. Es todo lo que podía hacer.

-Pero esta vez... tengo el incentivo perfecto para salir de esta- fruncí el ceño, preparándome para el estrepitoso aterrizaje -¡Volver a estar contigo, Widowmaker!

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Sí, soy yo publicando rápido, aunque no lo crean. La verdad tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrito, así que hoy me tomé el tiempito para terminarlo. ¡Y llegamos a la etapa de los recuerdos de Lena! El próximo capitulo va a seguir este trayecto también.

¡Así que gente linda, los leo en el próximo!

 **SanicHegehog19:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y no te mates, que esto sigue jajaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. Como bien decís, la violencia sin sentido no es de mi gusto, por eso la escena de Widow traté de hacerla lo más pasable posible, pero dejando bien en claro su sufrimiento y que sí, que Talon es un hijo de su madre... Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por los animos! Te leo en el próximo! Besos!

 **nekkosixx:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Pronto vas a saber lo que Lena le hizo prometer a Winston, yo diría que en el próximo capítulo, así que te leo en ese! Besos!

 **Nacht-Reader:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! jajajaj tu comentario me causó "la seme de la relación" creo que en términos yuristas sería la tachi, pero la verdad no me fio mucho de eso. No creo en los roles en una relación, creo que solo imponen límites innecesarios. Así que tal como viste a una Widow activa, quizás dentro de poco llegues a ver a una Tracer activa (? jajaja aunque sí es verdad que la personalidad de Widowmaker es más dominante, como para no serlo (? jajaj Genial que entendiste la referencia que hice de Anna! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Disarmed96:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Perdón por hacer que llores, no fue mi intención (? y como recompensa acá llegué con un capitulo nuevo, sin un mes de demora jajaj Pasa que también estoy terminando otro fic, más el laburo y todo lo demás, a veces se me complica mantener el ritmo, pero me alegra que mi tardanza no te saque las ganas de leer! Muchiiisimas gracias por tus elogios, no te excediste, al contrario, me animan mucho para seguir. Sinceramente no creo tener tanto talento, me falta muuucho para llegar al nivel que quiero. Así que de verdad es muy reconfortante leer comentarios como los tuyos. Te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!


	14. Incorrecto

**Incorrecto**

La succión de ese viaje terminó por sumirme otra vez contra una dura superficie. No está demás decir que nuevamente mi trasero resultó lastimado. Traté de divisar mí alrededor, solo para encontrarme con el gigantesco cuarto de baño del cuartel de Overwatch, y mi yo pasado tomando una ducha.

A la velocidad de la luz, me escondí en el cubículo de al lado y cubrí mi boca. El asombro no dejaba de irrumpirme, y este amenazaba con escapar de mi persona.

 _Otra vez topándome conmigo misma... eso significa que Amélie aparecerá pronto, lo sé. Así lo quiere mi mente..._

Y como si mis pensamientos se hicieran realidad, su sensual voz se hizo presente.

-¿Lena, estás aquí?

Salté de inmediato, y mis piernas optaron por adherirse a la pared de mis costados. Me sentía como un gato acorralado. Esto de esconderme definitivamente no era mi fuerte.

-¿Lena?- me llamó de nuevo, ladeando el rostro de un lado a otro. Seguro no la escuchaba por el sonido de la ducha.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al cubículo de mi yo pasado, y como si fuera poca cosa, asomó la cabeza por este. Su maldita altura se lo permitía.

Noté como al hacer contacto visual con mi cuerpo, una picarona sonrisa se delineó en sus labios -Lindas curvas...

Al instante y con los pelos de punta, me giré hacia ella y terminé aplastada contra la pared, tapando mis zonas más preciadas -¡Amélie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Recostó con tranquilidad los brazos sobre el borde superior de la puerta y apoyó su mentón en ellos -Te espío.

Totalmente estupefacta, reforcé el agarre en mis pechos y en mi parte baja, mientras los colores subían por mi rostro -¿P-Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Soy más tímida de lo que parezco...

-Eso ya lo sé. No tardaste mucho en demostrármelo.

Inflé los cachetes, para luego darle la espalda -Idiota.

Rió por lo bajo, debido a mi vergonzosa reacción -Estoy bromeando. Vine a verte.

Deslicé con lentitud mi pudorosa mirada hacia ella, aún con mis queridas camufladas -¿Necesitas algo?

Me mantuvo la visión, mientras su ceño se fruncía -¿Tengo que necesitar algo para verte?

-¡N-No! No quise decir eso. Solo... me sorprendiste.

- _¿Pourquoi?_ No es la primera vez que vengo de visita.

-Pero es la primera vez que me agarras con mis partecitas al aire, luv- sonreí de lado, acto que imitó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mi mano, ahora temblorosa, se aferró con fuerza de mi piel -¿A-Ayuda? ¿Con qué?

Ella atinó a señalarme con el dedo, con una odiosa tranquilidad -Puedo lavarte la espalda si quieres.

Aturdida, alcé ambas manos hacia ella, olvidando por completo que eso dejaba al descubierto a mis preciadas vulnerabilidades -¡No hace falta! ¡Puedo sola!

Su traviesa mirada no se mostró retraída ante mi descuido, ya que me analizó con detenimiento, más tiempo del necesario -¿Es así? Qué lástima...

Descendió de dónde estaba colgada, dejándome paralizada en mi lugar. La pequeña Lena, a pesar de tal indecorosa interrupción, pensó que por fin había acabado su tortura, pero yo sabía que apenas estaba empezando.

¿Razón? Simplemente diré que contemplé como Amélie comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, a quitarse sus pantalones y luego...

Cubrí mi boca con más rudeza, mientras el calor no se apiadaba de mí. Su brillante... y emblanquecido cuerpo al desnudo, me desorientó.

-¿Vendrás a verme bailar?- cuestionó apacible, sacándose la última prenda intima que protegía un sagrado lugar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pasado mañana me estaré presentando.

-¿Pasado mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-¿No vendrás?

-¡Claro que iré!- exclamé, haciendo eco -¡Siempre quise verte en acción!

Y como si esa frase que comenté la diera vuelta y la transformara en un peligroso doble sentido, arqueó una sugerente ceja y abrió la puerta. Mi pecoso rostro terminó igual de pálido que su piel al apreciar sus perfectas siluetas al desnudo.

-¿Qué caraj...? ¡T-Te dije que no hacía falta tu ayuda!- dije, fusionándome lo más que podía contra la pared.

Me sonrió de lado e ignorando mi obvia negación, entró al cubículo. Con su típica inexpresión, se agachó y atrapó el champú que se encontraba cerca del suelo.

-Solo se me antojó un baño.

-¡Tienes veinte duchas para hacerlo!

Desde su indecente posición, que me permitía admirar su dotada parte trasera, inclinó un poco el rostro hacia el costado, con una fingida inocencia. Varios mechones se deslizaron por su hombro, convirtiendo esa imagen en la perfección misma.

-Pero quiero ducharme aquí...

-¿P-Por qué?

Bastó un solo paso para que su cercanía se hiciese insoportable. Antes de que pudiera modular palabra alguna, sus manos se estamparon a los costados de mi anonadado semblante. En consecuencia, sus redondos y simétricos pechos rebotaron frente a mí, dejándome más que congelada.

-Porque aquí estás tú.

Mis labios tiritaron, resecos. La saliva no se dignaba a reaparecer en mi garganta.

 _-¡Puta madre! ¿Qué demonios quiere esta mujer de mí?_

Parece que notó mi atolondrado estado, ya su carcajada resonó en aquel lugar -Tranquila, _ma chérie_. Solo quería hacerte compañía, no voy a violarte.

 _Vio... larme. Si lo pienso bien, eso es algo que ya hiciste en nuestro último encuentro... Widowmaker._

Ordenando a mi razón actuar, ascendí mi rostro, que se encontraba cabizbajo debido a la vergüenza, y finalmente pude ser capaz de sonreír, aunque de un estúpido modo -Tonta...- le di la espalda de nuevo, abrazando mi cuerpo en la acción -De acuerdo, puedes empezar por mi cabello.

-¿Huh?

-¿No querías ayudarme?

Amélie sofocó un pequeño sonido, inmerso de satisfacción -Si...

Con una impresionante paciencia, colocó el champú sobre su palma y comenzó a refregar mi cabello con suavidad. Mi rostro de inmediato mutó. La tranquilidad se apropió de mí. Sus caricias eran tan precisas... tan dóciles.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si... es como un masaje, y créeme que lo necesitaba. Angie me ha hecho trabajar más de la cuenta hoy.

-Esa mujer siempre está exigiéndote... no me agrada.

Reí en un murmullo -Es una buena chica, aunque sea exigente. Ha estado conmigo desde el principio, le debo mucho.

-¿Desde el principio, eh?

-¡Sip!

Pude notar como los ojos de mi seductora amiga, que además de brillar con ciertos e inexplicables celos, se desplazaban por mi cuello hasta bajar por mi espalda. Esa mirada... no era para nada la de una amiga.

-Tienes una piel muy suave...- deslizó la punta de los dedos por ella, creándome escalofríos en el recorrido. Estos se estacionaron en el inicio de un lugar... un tanto sensible y voluptuoso.

Mi ceja derecha tiritó -¿S-Si? Yo creo que la tuya es más suave.

- _¿Vraiment?_ ¿Acaso la has tocado?

-¿Huh?

En un acto que sacudió en demasía a mi exasperación, sujetó mi cintura y me volteó, para luego atajar mi mano y colocarla sobre su pecho -Y dime, ¿Es más suave?

La saliva quedó atascada en mi garganta. En efecto, era mucho más suave. Pero lo que estaba provocando que mi estómago se retorciera adolorido no era su textura, sino su entusiasmo que comenzaba a rozar contra mi palma.

-A-Amélie... esto ya es...

- _¿Quoi?_

Su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío, intensificando mi nerviosismo.

La gran fuerza de voluntad que se compadeció de mi en ese tentador momento merece un premio, de verdad.

 _-¿Por qué juega así conmigo? Por qué siempre... me hace esto. ¿No se da cuenta que yo estoy empezando a...?_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me solté, casi con rudeza. Acción que por supuesto, la sorprendió.

Desde mi perspectiva, detallé aquella escena. Mi visión terminó clavada en el piso, impotente. Así que los sentimientos de la pequeña Lena finalmente despertaron. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le llevó... cuánto tiempo pasó.

Curiosa, la elevé de nuevo y admiré la seria, pero profunda mirada que le dedicaba Widowmaker. Ella también... estoy segura que ella también ya estaba muy metida en esto. El brillo en sus ojos no mentía.

-¿Lena? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- respondí tajante, y sin animarme a verla. Hecho que Amélie no soportó.

Sus largos dedos levantaron mi mentón, obligándome a confrontarla -¿Te molesta mi compañía?

 _-No, me está empezando a gustar... demasiado. Y eso es un problema, porque ella es...la esposa de Gérard._

Negué con la cabeza, reservando mi dolor solo para mí -No, perdóname.

Su perfecto rostro se inclinó más hacia el mío -¿Por qué me pides disculpas?

La observé unos segundos, con un angustioso sentimiento de fondo -Por nada.

-Lena...- Amélie bajó la mirada, con un grado de culpabilidad -Lo siento, ¿He hecho algo para incomodarte?

-No...

-Soy consciente de que... - derivó sus ojos hacia el costado, con una timidez que me derritió -... no soy muy buena para socializar, así que quizás por eso tú...

-¡Te equivocas!- atajé sus mejillas entre mis manos, en un impulso -¡Soy yo la que... soy yo la que...!-

 _Soy yo la que está sintiendo de más._

Fruncí los labios, dudosa, con miles de emociones atacándome sin descanso -Soy yo la que está actuando extraño, discúlpame.

Entreabrió su boca con una clara intención de decir algo, pero nada emanó de ella. Ascendí la visión ante su silencio, y me topé con la suya entristecida. Me odié por haberla hecho sentir mal. Realmente... me odié.

-Hey... Amélie, no te pongas así. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado este último tiempo.

Su atención se posó en mí con debilidad -¿En serio?

Sonreí de soslayo, y acaricié su suelto y mojado cabello -En serio.

Me mantuvo la mirada unos tortuosos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos e inclinar su cabeza hacia mi mano. Y como si de un tierno felino se tratase, se refregó contra mis caricias. Su dulce y desolada reacción provocó que un perdido suspiro se me escapara, mientras el silencio nos irrumpía. Un extraño, pero cómodo silencio.

Su visión me poseyó desde esa posición, y con una lentitud que en mi mente transcurrió aún más pausada, llevó los labios hacia mi palma y los presionó contra esta, regalándome un pequeño beso.

Mi pecho saltó, ansioso. Las emociones encontradas me estaban superando.

-Si quieres que salga, yo...

Recuperándome, carraspeé -¡No! Está bien... puedes quedarte, además- le guiñé un ojo y le di la espalda, señalando mi cabello -Aún tienes trabajo que hacer.

Me sonrió con un agradecimiento que no creía merecer, y enredó otra vez sus dedos en mis mechones -Cierto.

Por unos pacíficos minutos solo se dedicó a lavarme. Pero yo... que podía vislumbrar desde mi escondite todos sus gestos, pude notar que poco iba a durar así. La impaciencia estaba tomando el mando de su mente, y su rostro ya estaba reflejando a la perfección aquello. Sus dientes encontrándose con sus labios, fueron la prueba.

-Lena...

-¿Mh? ¿Ya has termina-¡Oi!

De repente, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su delantera se apegó a mí, tanto, que terminé estampada de frente contra los fríos azulejos.

-¿A-Amélie?

 _-¿Qué parte de "espacio personal" no entiende? ¡¿Acaso no se lo enseñaron o qué?!_

- _Désolé_. Sé que te incomoda esto, pero necesitaba abrazarte.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido como una roca. No me sorprendía, como para no estarlo. Tenía a la perfección detrás de mí, rozando sus pechos contra mi piel.

-¿Por... qué?

Fortaleció más el aprecio, y vislumbré como apagaba los párpados con lentitud -Yo... no lo sé. Solo... necesito sentirte.

Sus yemas comenzaron a navegar hacia arriba por mi abdomen, acariciando mi acalorada piel. Estas se estancaron en el inicio de mis vulnerabilidades, dejando a mi mente en un absoluto caos.

Caos que incrementó cuando escuché a su respiración entrecortarse.

 _-De acuerdo. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos._

-Perdóname por actuar así- susurró en mi oído, mientras sus labios, sigilosos, se acercaban a este y lo besaban con dulzura -Te quiero, Lena.

Pasmada, abrí los ojos de par en par -¿Q-Qué?

-Gracias por ser mi amiga, y por tolerarme. Sé que soy extraña, lamento eso...

-Amélie...

Me di media vuelta, animándome a enfrentarla. Lo único que hallé al tropezarme con su visión... fue dolor. Y ese dolor me llevó a comprimir los puños y a abalanzarme hacia ella, hundiéndola en un abrazo aún mayor.

 _-Ella está... tan sola._

-No eres extraña, eres una persona increíble. Deja de subestimarte.

Pestañeó varias veces sobre mi hombro, no parecía poder creer en mis palabras. Con una angustia que fui capaz de percibir, deslizó las manos por mi espalda y me acurrucó en su pecho.

-... Gracias.

-Deja de darme las gracias.

Sonrió para sí, y se aferró más a mí -Tal vez... yo nací para conocerte, Lena.

Con aquella frase de fondo y observando esa escena con una pesadez mayor a la que ellas sentían, mi cuerpo comenzó a ser succionado. Me miré, apacible. Ya nada me sorprendía.

 _Otra vez... me preguntó si lo siguiente que veré será el momento que nos condenó. El momento que decidió nuestro destino._

La destellante luz que provenía de mi propio ser me absorbió, y dejando lágrimas en el camino, desaparecí. Lágrimas... porque resulta ser que mi pensar era correcto. Widowmaker desde el principio... siempre estuvo sola.

-/-

-¡Agh! Mierda... si sigo aterrizando así me quedaré sin culo- me lo refregué por cuarta vez, mientras examinaba el lugar, ya con un obvio cansancio -Ahora sí que no sé dónde estoy- desvié la mirada hacia ambos lados, desorientada -... Parece un gimnasio.

Una tranquila y hermosa música clásica llegó a mis oídos. Guiada por ella, me reincorporé y la seguí hasta toparme con una habitación diferente. Con cautela, me asomé por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron al detallar a Amélie practicando sobre una barra, vestida con un rosado traje de ballet. Su cabello estaba atado en una elegante coleta, similar a la de su futuro.

Ahora es un hecho. Mi inconsciente me está trayendo aquí apropósito, a su lado. Hay algo que quiere que vea... pero aún no descubro qué, ni el porqué no recuerdo nada de esto. Lo cual me desquicia.

Parpadeé reiteradas veces cuando visualicé como pegaba un salto digno de una bailarina, se elevaba varios metros y aterrizaba de una dócil y delicada forma, extendiendo sus manos hacia ambos lados, para luego cerrarlas hasta formar una perfecta curva.

Su mirada resplandecía. Era tan hermosa. Parecía tan concentrada... tan compenetrada.

Mis labios se entreabrieron con la intención de emitir un sonido de asombro, pero alguien lo hizo en mi lugar. Y ese alguien, resulté ser yo misma.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!

Amélie se sobresaltó, girándose hacia mí -Lena... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo, apagando la música que aún seguía resonando.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? El otro día no pude felicitarte adecuadamente, así que vine a verte.

-¿El otro día?- repitió, agarrando una toalla y secándose, mientras se acercaba.

Mi corazón se apretó ante su delicado caminar, pero el mío no fue el único. El corazón de la pequeña Lena también latía desbocado, lo podía sentir. Como si su presencia causase un mar de sensaciones en su interior. Pero veo que lo disimulaba bastante bien... o eso trataba.

-El día del recital. Estabas hablando con mucha gente así que no quise interrumpir- jugué con mis dedos, nerviosa.

Ella solo sonrió. Me pareció que su gesto se había ablandado bastante en contraste a los anteriores encuentros. Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde ellos? Por nuestro trato, que se mostraba más confianzudo, intuyo que mucho.

-No hubieras interrumpido nada, al contrario. También quería verte- Se plantó frente a mí, para luego inclinarse y regalarme un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrojé con intensidad, y en un intento de devolver el saludo, sonreí. Pero creo que terminé haciendo una mueca bastante estúpida, para variar.

-Estuviste genial, ¡Me sorprendiste! Nunca estuve muy interesada en el ballet para serte sincera, pero tu actuación fue tan... tan...

-¿Tan?- acortó más la distancia, por ende, yo retrocedí un paso. Su cercanía me intimidaba.

-Tan... brillante. Realmente estabas metida en el papel.

Sonrió, complacida -El lago de los cisnes es mi obra favorita. Me identifico- comenzó a explicar, dándose media vuelta y dirigiendo los pasos hacia una de las tantas sillas que se encontraban allí. Se sentó e hizo un ademán con la mano para que la acompañara.

-¿Te identificas?- repetí, tomando asiento a su lado y agarrando su botella de agua del suelo.

Se la pasé y me agradeció con una leve mueca, para luego asentir, apacible - _Oui..._ dos personalidades en un solo cuerpo, dos vidas, dos pensamientos, un anhelo... Una tragedia. A veces pienso que soy de esa manera.

Me incliné un poco hacia ella, curiosa -¿Por qué?

Meditó bastante su respuesta -Porque siempre sentí que estaba dividida.

-¿Dividida?

Asintió otra vez, y llevó la botella a sus apetitosos labios -Sí... tengo una forma de pensar un poco contradictoria, por no decir retorcida. Supongo que a esta altura ya debes saberlo...- bromeó, a lo cual yo respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... por ejemplo, estoy de acuerdo con el trabajo de Gérard, sé que es por el bien de la humanidad, pero también... una parte de mí está en contra.

La observé, confundida -¿Por qué lo estarías?

-Porque ese trabajo podría costarle la vida, y también...- volteó el rostro hacia mí. Su impactante y profunda mirada me paralizó -Podría costártela a ti.

-Amélie...

-¿Por qué?- su cabeza decayó, mientras fortalecía el agarre en la botella -¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por lo demás? ¿No ven que sus vidas están primero? El mundo tarde o temprano colapsará de igual manera.

-No, no es así.

Esta vez sus ojos se mostraron desamparados, por no decir iracundos -Lena, es así. La guerra terminará por destruirlo todo. En este mismo momento está muriendo gente mientras yo... yo...

-Hey...

Suspiró con pesadez -No lo sé, solo... no le veo el sentido. ¿No sería mejor disfrutar el presente, en vez de tratar de proteger el futuro?

 _Vaya... es una sorpresa que esta Amélie piense parecido a Widowmaker... supongo que hay cosas que no cambian._

Sonreí de lado, y apoyé la mano en su hombro -¿Esta es tu forma de decir que extrañas a Gérard, porque no está casi nunca en tu casa?

Me observó unos largos instantes, enmudecida y con una seria expresión.

-¿Amélie, qué pasa? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?- bromeé, sin efecto recíproco alguno.

Resopló y esquivó mi visión, como si esta le quemara -No me refería solo a eso...

Reí con ganas, dándole palmaditas en la espalda -Tranquila. Es normal, eres su esposa, lo amas... es más que común extrañarlo.

 _-Si, es más que común. Y es lo... correcto._

Se quedó pensante unos segundos, sin quitar la atención del piso, que de interesante no tenía nada. No era capaz de adivinar lo que estaba meditando. Lo único que sé es que por la energía que irradiaba, la impaciencia se estaba apoderando de ella, lo cual era una novedad.

De repente, sus ojos abandonaron el suelo y se deslizaron con lentitud hasta poseer los míos. Estos me impactaron, o más que impactar... me intimidaron en demasía.

Su mirada se mostraba tan transparente, tan honesta, pero también... tan frustrada.

-Te dije que no es solo eso. ¿Por qué sigues hablando de él? ¿Por qué siempre hablas de él? ¿Qué hay de nosotras?

-¿Q-Qué?

Sujetó mi mano, que se encontraba sobre mi rodilla, y me brindó un leve apretón -¿Estás evitándome apropósito?

-¿Evitarte?

Como si no me encontrara lo suficientemente descolocada por su inesperada actitud, acercó tanto su rostro que por instinto retrocedí el mío.

-Lena... ¿Qué hay de nosotras?- repitió, atrapando mi mejilla y acortando más la distancia. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre el mío.

-¿A-Amélie?

-¿Vas a negarlo?- susurró contra mis labios, estremeciéndome -¿Vas a negarme que desde que nos vimos por primera vez... algo despertó dentro de nosotras?

-¿Qué estás...?

En un tímido acto, desvió la mirada hacia la nada. Sus mejillas se encontraban un poco ruborizadas, hecho que solo sumaba a mi tentación.

-Al menos en mí lo hizo- musitó, regresando la atención a mí, para luego inclinase unos centímetros más y rozar sus labios contra mi mejilla, o mejor dicho, contra mi comisura -¿Qué hay de ti?

Entreabrí la boca reiteradas veces con intenciones modular, pero siquiera pude hacer eso. La conmoción se estaba apoderando de mí.

Con los pelos de punta, me aparté tanto que terminé de culo en el suelo. Ella me miró desde lo alto, inexpresiva.

-Y-Yo...- traté de decir, pero al instante me silencié al notar sus pies -¡Amélie, estás sangrando!

-¿Huh?

Sujeté su tobillo y lo levanté un poco -Mira... te lastimaste.

Lo observó, sin mutar su neutra expresión -No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada. Es algo rutinario cuando bailo.

-¡Rutinario mi culo!- empecé a quitar su zapatilla de ballet. La sangre traspasaba la tela.

-¡E-Espera!- se agachó hacia mí y atajó mi cabello con suavidad -No tienes que...-

-Estoy harta de que digas que estás acostumbrada a todo. Deberías quejarte un poco más- quité las vendas que cubrían su pie. Este se encontraba realmente lastimado, hasta hinchado.

-¿Quejarme?

Acaricié con las yemas la herida, provocando que temblase y que su aferre se adhiriera aún más a mis cortos mechones -Te lo curaré.

Emitió un casi insonoro sonido y bajó un poco la cabeza, con un leve rubor -Lena, no es necesario que tú...

-Dame esas vendas- señalé a su costado, dónde se encontraban acomodadas sobre una silla.

-Pero...

-Dije que lo haré, luv. Créeme, he curado peores heridas. Por si no lo recuerdas, soy un soldado.

Su visión terminó plantada en el suelo, y casi con resignación me las dio. La tristeza en ella ya era visible, y no comprendía la razón. Pero sus siguientes palabras, me la hicieron entender.

-¿Es necesario que sigas siéndolo?

Elevé la mirada, determinada -Lo es.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que nada bueno saldrá de eso.

-Y yo no entiendo porqué estás tan segura de eso- respondí, cubriendo su piel con las nuevas vendas -Si no lo intento, nada cambiará.

-Y si sigues intentándolo, morirás.

Clavé de nuevo los ojos en ella, para encontrarme con unos desconsolados.

Realmente... estaba preocupada por mí.

Sonreí de soslayo, emitiendo una pequeña risita. Con mucha cautela me incorporé y sujeté sus mejillas con delicadeza. La observé penetrantemente, y en su mirada pude ver todo el aprecio que me tenía y también... su miedo a perderme.

-Aquellos que disparan... deben estar dispuestos a ser disparados.

Sus ojos se abrieron, atónitos.

-Ya no puedo borrar todo lo que he hecho... las vidas que arrebaté por un incentivo, por un futuro mejor. Por un ideal.

-Lena...

-Yo...- descendí el rostro, con cierta melancolía. Nunca le había dicho estas cosas a nadie, este dolor, esta realidad que me agobiaba. Pero ella... ella merecía saber mi verdad -Ya no merezco tener una vida normal.

Apretó la mandíbula, impotente.

-Lo siento, luv...- desplacé mi tacto por su cálido cachete, mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que querían atacarme -Mi vida no está asegurada, porque yo la dedico a los demás y eso no cambiará. No importa como cambie el rumbo de este mundo, protegeré a los más indefensos, seguiré haciéndolo... siempre. Hasta que mi existencia se termine.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron, y los míos se apagaron. No esperaba que me comprendiera, solo otro soldado... otro héroe podría hacerlo.

-No me importa.

Los volví a abrir, sorprendida -¿Eh?

Como si el calor de mi cuerpo no fuese suficiente, de la nada sentí uno mayor que me acobijó. Se puso de pie y me abrazó con fuerza, muy fuerte. En ese encuentro pude adivinar lo que su aprecio significaba; No iba a dejarme ir.

-Lena, no me interesan los demás- susurró en mi oído -No quiero que mueras, eres importante para mí. Así que ni se te ocurra alejarte.

-Amélie...

Reforzó más el aferre -Lo sé, suena incoherente. No te conozco hace tanto... fueron solo unos meses, pero en esos meses te convertiste en una gran amiga para mí. Tú no me juzgaste como los demás.

 _-¿Juzgar? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Y por qué ella... se mostraba tan insegura consigo misma?_

Navegué las manos por su delgada espalda, y la apegué más contra mi cuerpo -Amélie, mientras la salud esté de mi parte, siempre estaré a tu lado, y siempre seré tu amiga, eso no cambiará.

 _Y no lo hizo... a pesar de que nuestro alrededor sí cambió. A pesar de que tú cambiaste... Widowmaker._

Percibí como aflojaba un poco el aprecio, por ende, la imité. Pero lo que vino después me dejó suspendida en el lugar.

Me encaró de frente otra vez, y yo... ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. En especial porque la persona que me contemplaba no se dignaba a deshacer su desolada mirada.

-¿Solo mi amiga?

-¿Qué?

-¿Seré... solo tu amiga, siempre?- se aproximó más, perturbando a mi sensatez.

Nerviosa y sonrojada hasta las orejas, la aparté con las manos, pero ella las tomó y las llevó a su cintura -Dímelo, ¿No tengo oportunidad contigo?

-¿Qué estás...?

Sus ojos penetraban los míos con tanta profundidad que juré que iba a cegarme. Y que su voz resonara en un encantador y grave murmullo cada vez que hablaba, directamente enmudecía a mi propia habla.

No podía creer la escena que estaba observando. ¿Widowmaker rogando por mí? No tenía un puto sentido.

Desvié el semblante, antes de que sus carnosos labios terminasen sobre los míos -¿Qué estás... haciendo?

-Lo que deseo... lo que deseamos.

-No... no deseo esto.

-Lena, mírame- sujetó mi mentón y me obligó a enfrentarla -¿Por qué sigues evitándome?

Desobedeciendo, bajé la vista -Estás casada...

-¿Es por eso? Te dije que es un matrimonio por conveniencia.

-Pero él te ama.

-Y yo a él.

Regresé la visión a ella, irritada -¿Y entonces por qué haces esto?

En respuesta, me regaló una seductora sonrisa -Porque me gustas más tú...

Mis labios temblaron, ansiosos.

Realmente la anhelaba, podía leerlo en los pensamientos de mi pasado. Confirmado, esta historia en realidad tiene más tiempo del que pensé... y es más preocupante de lo que pensé.

Cerré los ojos con ímpetu. Mi interior se estaba descontrolando -Amélie, no. Esto está mal, no puedo traicionar a Gérard- me zafé de su agarre y me di la vuelta con intenciones de escapar -Paremos ahora, estamos a tiempo.

Eso dije, sin embargo, unos persistentes brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás y me apegaron a sus deliciosas curvas. Esta demás decir que eso impidió mi huida.

-Sé que te atraigo- musitó en mi oído, para luego besar mi lóbulo con ternura -He visto como me miras...

-N-No, detente.

-No puedo... he tenido suficiente.

Y como si la paciencia no fuese su fuerte, atrapó mi brazo y me giró, para luego atajar mis caderas y caminar hacia mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Me aprisionó contra la pared, mientras el palpitar de mi pecho saltaba, desesperado.

-Lo siento Lena, pero ya no puedo contenerme más- acopló tantos sus perfectas curvas contra las mías, que pensé que iba a fusionarse con mi cuerpo.

Su respiración se entrecortó, y la mía directamente se perdió cuando se inclinó hacia mí cuello y escondió su rostro en él.

-No me rechaces...

Con un lento movimiento, sus labios terminaron sumidos en mi piel y me recorrieron sin piedad, ascendiendo por ella.

-N-No...

-Hueles tan bien...

-¡Espera, Amélie! De verdad... no quiero. Gérard, él...

Sus dientes entraron en acción, marcándome sin mi permiso -Me divorciaré si eso te dejará más tranquila.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al oírla. En un arranque, ya harta, la empujé -¡Basta! ¡Lo dices como si él no tuviera sentimientos! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!

Me observó, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Eso solo reafirmó mi teoría.

-¡Él te ama! No puedes... yo no puedo...

-Estoy segura que no me ama tanto, al menos no de la forma que estás pensando. Es un cariño más amistoso que otra cosa.

Arrugué la frente, indignada -Y yo estoy segura que sí te ama.

-No sabes lo que dices, _ma chérie._ Lo conozco mejor que tú.

Apreté los puños, clavando las uñas en mi palma -Te ame o no, no es correcto. Él además está pasando por una situación delicada, ¿No tas cuenta que Talon está detrás de su cabeza?

Aquella columna que me protegía de ser descubierta, no me pudo proteger de la sorpresa que me invadió.

 _¿Talon? ¿Detrás de su cabeza? Entonces... ¿Ellos lo asesinaron? ¿No murió en un accidente aéreo como me dijeron? ¡¿Que mierda está pasando aquí?!_

Amélie me contempló unos segundos, y clavó la mirada en sus pies -Lo sé, y me preocupa. Por eso no quiero que forme más parte de Overwatch- la ascendió, desarmándome con ella -Al igual que tú.

Choqué los dientes, rogando porque la cordura volviera a formar parte de mí -Si tan preocupada estás, entonces deja de jugar conmigo y céntrate en él. Yo sé cuidarme sola.

Arqueó una enfurecida ceja -¿Jugar?- repitió, volviendo a reducir la distancia, infartándome -Nunca he jugado contigo. Si pudiera evitar esta situación lo haría, créeme. Pero Lena...- estampó las manos sobre la pared, dejándome acorralada -¿No puedes ver que ya no puedo evitarlo más? ¿Vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta en todo este tiempo de lo que sentía?

-Amélie...

-Aquí la única insensible eres tú. Ignoraste por completo todas las señales que te di.

-Yo...

-Acaso... ¿Lo hiciste porque no te gusto?

-¿Qué?

-Dime que no te gusto y te dejaré en paz.

Fruncí los labios, nerviosa. No podía responder eso.

Pude intuir a la perfección en el desconcierto de esa Lena, que sí, en efecto, me gustaba. Pero, ¿Amor? Eso aún era confuso, y su estado de casada no ayudaba a su conflicto interno.

Debido a mi claro silencio, volvió a acercar su rostro, y acarició con sus yemas mi cuello -Tú me gustas demasiado... No quiero dejarte ir.

-N-No lances por la ventana tu relación si esto no es amor.

- _¿Amour?_ \- rió por lo bajo -Lena, ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? ¿Puedes siquiera ponerlo en palabras? Solo eres una niña.

Mi mente se detuvo, y no por despectiva tonalidad, sino porque había dado en el blanco. No... no era capaz de ponerlo en palabras, y menos de contestar, porque creo que nunca estuve enamorada. Tenía razón... solo era una niña.

-Eso responde a mi pregunta. Si ni siquiera sabes lo que es, no me cuestiones.

Bajé el semblante, derrotada. Mi corazón no podía encontrarse más desbocado. Nada tenía sentido... y al mismo tiempo, los hilos en mi mente que solo estaban unidos por la incertidumbre, ahora finalmente se habían roto. Lo sabía, quizás lo supe por un largo tiempo... que Amélie... a mí...

Ella se encargó de atajar mi decaído rostro y regresarlo a su sitio con delicadeza -Te diré un secreto, Lena- se aproximó y rozó sus labios con los míos, generándome un inmediato escalofrío -El amor nunca puede ser expresado con palabras.

Temblé en el lugar, al percibir su afrodisíaco aroma inundándome.

-Pero sí puede ser expresado por acciones... y eso es lo que haré.

-N-No...- musité, ya fuera de mí, e intentando apartarla con las manos, pero estas me fueron arrebatas por las muñecas.

Antes de que pudiese negarme de nuevo, y tomándome por completo desprevenida, me impulsó hacia ella y sus labios callaron mi habla de una desesperada manera. Mis ojos saltaron de sus órbitas, y por varios instantes quedaron en esa posición, incapaces de escapar de su consternación.

-Lena...- los entreabrió, para luego adentrar su lengua en mi cavidad y entrelazarla con la mía, que se mostraba retraía debido a la inadecuada situación.

Su respiración no tardó en entrecortarse y sus manos, impacientes, atraparon mi cintura y me sumieron contra sus caderas. Mordió mi labio inferior, provocando que emanase un inesperado y pequeño gemido. Se movía acompasadamente contra mi boca, y yo... no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirle la corriente. Era imposible no hacerlo. Me estaba adormeciendo.

Con lentitud, se despegó de mi piel. La observé, sin poder salir de mi pasmado estado. Un hermoso y leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-¿Ves? ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Agitada y con falta de aire, sonreí de lado -Solo siento tu entrepierna sobre la mía, luv.

-Oh...- dibujó una picarona mueca -Además de eso.

No sé porqué, pero la risa no me fue indiferente. Esta chica... me generaba sensaciones intensas que nunca antes me generó alguien. Pero no debía sentirme así... no era correcto.

-Dime...-regresó a mis labios sin esperar una respuesta y los devoró con hambruna, entreabriéndolos con los suyos.

Su tacto se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda, rodeando mi cintura y ascendiendo por ella.

 _No... si sigue así... yo..._

-¿Qué...?- murmuré, enredando los brazos en su cuello. Estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. Sabia tan bien... tan dulce.

Al profundizar aquel encuentro, un grave jadeo escapó de su garganta. El cuál quedó inmerso en mi cavidad.

Se separó con una tortuosa lentitud -¿Tu querido simio ya terminó el nuevo acelerador?- murmuró, y volvió a invadirme, como si mis labios fueran su debilidad.

Esta vez fui yo la que se desligó. Un pequeño hilo transparente quedó sostenido entre nuestras bocas, en consecuencia -Aún no.

 _-Merde._

-¿Por qué?

Se abrazó más a mí y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello. El percibir su jadeante aire sobre mi piel, me daba a entender que poco quedaba para que perdiese el juicio. Pero ella no era la única al filo de la navaja.

-Porque quiero hacerte el amor- soltó, sin pudor alguno.

Juré que mi corazón se había detenido. De verdad sentí como me golpeó tan fuerte que hasta dolió.

-¿A-Amor? ¿No acabas de decir que esto no es amor?

-No dije tal cosa.

-Lo dijiste, cielo, ya que no aceptaste que lo sea. Así que si yo fuera tú... cambiaría esa frase por "Tener sexo".

Emitió un bufido y reforzó el agarre, destruyendo mis defensas, para luego apoyar su mentón en mi hombro -Pero tampoco es eso. No me gustaría decirlo así, ya que no lo siento así- besó mi mejilla, mientras sus traviesas manos descendían por la curva de mi espalda.

-O-Oye, ¿Qué estás tocando?

-Tu lindo trasero.

-Deja de hacerlo.

 _-Non-_ respondió en un cantito, frunciendo los dedos contra él.

Ignorando el escalofrío que me atacó por su tacto, suspiré, y ahora fui yo la que recostó el mentón en su hombro -Cuando te vi la primera vez... jamás pensé que podrías llegar a ser así.

Rió en un murmullo -No soy así usualmente. Pero tú me sacaste de mis cabales.

-¿Huh?- la encaré de frente -¿Disculpa?

-Me impacientas porque despiertas un lado de mí que no creí que existiera. ¡Oh! Y porque tratas de evitar lo que ambas sentimos... No entiendo el porqué...

Elevé ambas cejas, sorprendida -¿Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa?

 _-Oui-_ musitó, frotando su nariz con la mía -Es todo tu culpa y ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias- finalizó, rodeando con los dedos mi acelerador -Encontraré una forma para que esto no estorbe, así que ni se te ocurra escapar.

-H-Hey...

-Hoy vendrás conmigo a mi casa.

-¡Estás loca!- me solté, y por mi esquivo movimiento ella también lo hizo -¡No iré a tu casa! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Esto solo fue un desliz de mi parte! ¡No volverá a suced-hm!- robó mis labios en un arrebato, obviando mi negación.

Se despegó de mi, y me regaló una soberbia sonrisa.

-Ya sucedió.

-Eres una...

Su maldito y confiado gesto no desaparecía, y eso solo me desquiciaba más.

-Vendrás, quieras o no- volvió a acorralarme con sus brazos -Además, Gérard no estará hoy.

Arrugué la frente, totalmente exasperada -¡No soy su reemplazo!

Negó el rostro con tranquilidad, sin quitar su traviesa sonrisa -No lo eres. Es más... me animaría a decir que mi querido esposo, desde que te conocí, se convirtió en tu reemplazo.

Mi pecho palpitó con rudeza. Este no me daba descanso -¿Q-Qué?

-Ya que...- ascendió la mano y atajó mi nuca, para luego impulsarme hacia sus labios otra vez, en un corto pero dulce beso -... No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Y cuando digo ninguno...- se separó unos centímetros, y me dedicó una sensual mueca -Es ninguno.

Los rojizos colores subieron rápidamente por mi piel -Cómo puedes decir esas cosas como si...

-¿Cómo si?

-Como si nada...

-Oh, soy francesa- bromeó, con un inocente gesto.

Solté un pesado bufido, que encubría una leve y resignada risita -Cierto, a veces lo olvido.

Me dedicó otra ligera carcajada en respuesta, contrarrestando mi gesto inmerso de confusión y casi terror. Todo se estaba saliendo de control más rápido de lo que creí. Y no me sentía para nada capacitada en resolver esta indecorosa situación.

Acarició mi mejilla y la pellizcó con sutileza, despertándome -Pareces estar a punto de quebrarte.

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada -Lo estoy... para mi desgracia.

-¿No es eso una buena noticia?

-¡No lo es!

-Lo es... Lena.

En medio de su contacto visual, que no me abandonaba, se mordió el labio, como si mi timidez la incentivase.

-Eres tan linda...- Inclinó el semblante hacia mí y ahora fui yo la mordida. Sus dientes apresaban mi cachete, sin piedad.

Entrecerré un ojo, con el calor en aumento.

- _Chérie,_ ven conmigo, por favor- se abrazó a mi otra vez -Realmente... quiero estar contigo.

-Y yo contigo...

 _¡Agh! ¡Mierda! No debí decir eso... ¡No debí decir eso!_

Sus ojos obviamente brillaron con fervor -Eso lo decide.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir... ¡Oi, no me alces!

Sus manos se estacionaron en mi cintura y piernas, imposibilitandome el escapar. Y su picarona sonrisa no desaparecía, impacientándome.

Pero parece que algo llamó su atención lo suficiente para que su gesto mutara.

Me contempló con curiosidad -Oh...

-¿Q-Qué?

Percibí como mi cuerpo se elevaba unos centímetros, en cortos saltitos, provocando que rodeé su cuello con los brazos ante el vértigo.

-Eres muy liviana, supongo que debe ser por tu diminuta estatura.

-¿Ahora te burlas?

Descendió la cabeza, para quedar a mi altura -Pero si es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Eres tierna.

Cubrí mi rostro en un absurdo intento de ocultar mi sonrojo. Por supuesto, quitó mi mano de allí. No quería perderse a mi ser avergonzado.

Me atreví a mirarla, titubeante -¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas remordimientos por lo que vamos a hacer?

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-¡No! Y además... ¿No me estabas básicamente secuestrando? ¿Ahora se supone que debo creer que estabas esperando mi respuesta?

-Hmm, tienes razón- contestó, pasando la visión al frente -Pero contestando a tu pregunta, los tengo.

-Entonces no hagamos esto, Amélie.

Como si mis frases no tuvieran importancia, emprendió su caminar conmigo en brazos -Pero quiero hacerlo.

 _¡Ah, mierda! ¡Vienen para acá!_

Me escondí lo más rápido que pude detrás de una columna más lejana. Detallé como mi otro yo se revolvía entre sus brazos, histérica.

-¡Amélie! ¿Puedes decidirte? Oh, ¡Y bajarme!

-Te dije que era una persona contradictora, y no. No quiero bajarte.

-Puta madre...

- _Chérie_ , no se enterará.

-Ja... confirmado, en realidad no tienes remordimientos, ni los tendrás.

Sonrió, casi con desgano -Tienes razón... soy una terrible persona.

-Amélie...

-Pero como te dije, es un matrimonio por conveniencia. Eso no quita que no lo aprecie, es mi mejor amigo y me apoyó en todo momento.

-Sí, es un gran amigo... de eso no hay duda- sonreí para mí, nostálgica.

-Pero siempre supe que la pasión no era lo nuestro... menos el amor, al menos no en ese sentido.

Contemplé como atravesaban la puerta, ¿Acaso no pensaba soltarme o qué? Veo que la pequeña Lena ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus brazos.

-No creo que le moleste si se entera, pensándolo bien...- dibujó un gesto falsamente pensativo -Creo que hasta nos pediría sumarse.

Largué una inevitable carcajada, porque era cierto. Él sería capaz de tal cosa. Después de todo, era un mujeriego antes de conocerla.

-Espera- detuve mi risa en seco -¿Estás diciendo que tienen una relación abierta?

Rodó los ojos, pero fue incapaz de ocultar la picardía en ellos -Algo así... nunca lo dijimos, pero es muy probable que así sea.

Cubrí de nuevo mi semblante, aún más indignada que antes -No puedo creerlo.

Amélie estancó sus pasos y me observó. Su ceño se encontraba un tanto fruncido, lo cual me pareció extraño.

-De todos modos, yo no permitiría que se sumara.

-¿Huh?

Empezó a bajarme con una cuidada lentitud, para luego sujetar mi mejilla y aproximarme a su perfecto rostro -Porque te quiero para mi solita- Plantó un pequeño beso en mi nariz, ruborizándome.

Mi pecho se encogió, adolorido. Ver a esta persona que no es Widowmaker, pero que sé que tarde o temprano lo será... me destruye.

Resbalé por la columna donde estaba apoyada, odiando el momento en el que decidí seguirlas.

 _Ya no quiero ver esto, creo que sé cómo seguirá. Esa Lena va a aceptar su propuesta, y luego terminará con el corazón despedazado..._

Y como si mis súplicas fueran escuchadas, sentí una extraña y desagradable sensación recorriéndome.

Detallé mi propio cuerpo, solo para encontrarme con que se estaba desvaneciendo. Conocía esta odiosa rutina, pero... algo había cambiado. Esta sensación es... diferente. Es como si una horrible y tediosa electricidad me quemara las venas.

 _¿Qué está pasando? Si... estoy por teletransportándome, pero hay algo más... me siento mal, muy mal..._

Con falta de aire y apretándome el pecho con fuerza, miré de reojo a la otra Lena y pude vislumbrar como pequeñas moléculas emanaban de mi cuerpo y se dirigían hacia ella.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Me estoy fusionando con ella! No debí pasar tanto tiempo cerca, ¡Si sigo así quedaré encerrada aquí!_

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección contraria a ellas, tanto, que el ruido mis pasos llamaron la atención de ambas, para mi maldita suerte.

-Hay alguien aquí...

-Si- respondió Amélie, sospechosa -Qué raro, pensé que ya se habían ido todos.

 _¡No, no, no! ¡No se den cuenta! ¡El curso de la historia cambiará! ¡Y estoy segura que no para bien!_

Y como si mi fortuna no fuera peor, una succión empezó a irrumpirme. Pero esta me absorbía directamente hacia la Lena de mi pasado.

Mis pies se despegaron del suelo y mi cuerpo terminó por completo invisible. Ladeé el rostro hacia atrás, mientras la succión me llevaba velozmente hacia ella. Aterrorizada, mis muelas se encontraron.

 _¡Carajo! ¡Desapareceré!_

No obstante, como si de un milagro se tratase, me desvanecí antes de terminar fusionada con mi pasado.

En todo el camino destellante y azulado que estaba recorriendo, traté de recuperar el aire perdido. No conseguía sosegarme.

-Eso fue peligroso... mis moléculas de verdad se estaban adhiriendo a su cuerpo- traté de divisar la entrada del nuevo lugar a dónde iba a aterrizar -Esto se está saliendo de control, debo encontrar la forma para volver... pero si Widowmaker no logró entregarle el acelerador a Winston, no habrá forma, quedaré encerrada en el espacio tiempo para siempre.

Entrecerré los ojos, afligida -Y seguiré viendo estos recuerdos hasta que todo vuelva a empezar. Yo... ya no quiero ver nada. Lo único que quiero saber es qué sucedió con nosotras... ¡Necesito saberlo!

-/-

-¡AGH!- Esta vez el aterrizaje resultó demasiado doloroso, no estaba preparada ni para caer sentada. La debilidad por todo lo que había presenciado empezaba a afectarme.

Arrugué los dedos contra lo que parecía una alfombra, pero estos la traspasaron de inmediato. Abrí los ojos de par en par, y tantee con las manos mi cuerpo, solo para notar que todavía seguía siendo invisible y que ni lo percibía.

-¿Por... qué?- alcé la mirada automáticamente y divisé una inmensa habitación -¿De quién es este cuarto?- La regresé hacia mi inexistente ser, atónita -Estoy... desvaneciéndome. ¿Será por las moléculas que se adhirieron al cuerpo de esa Lena? Ya no puedo verme... siquiera sentir algo.

Unos apresurados pasos provocaron que tratara de esconderme detrás de las cortinas que cubrían una gran ventana, que adornaba esa habitación, pero no llegué a tiempo.

Detallé horrorizada, como la pequeña Lena y Amélie entraban por la puerta, besándose desenfrenadamente.

 _No... ¡Es el fin! ¡Me verán!_

Pero nada de eso sucedió, como si mi persona no existiese, cayeron sobre la cama y prosiguieron con lo suyo. Quedé detenida, observándolas.

 _No me ven... ¡No pueden verme! ¿Eso significa que estoy uniéndome con este mundo... con esa Lena?_

Caí de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder quitar la atención de ellas.

 _¿Qué mierda va a pasar ahora conmigo?_

-A-Amélie, espera...- la aparté con las manos, agitada y totalmente ruborizada -No estoy segura de...

Su dedo índice cayó mi habla -Lena... ya no puedo esperar.

Absolutamente a su merced, ya que me encontraba debajo de ella, desvié el semblante, frunciendo los labios -Esto no puede pas-¡Ah!- Sus labios sobre mi cuello impidieron que continuase.

-Por favor...- sus dientes mordieron mi lóbulo con una perfecta precisión, para luego descender por mi piel, lamiendo mi cuello, hasta encontrarse con mi torso.

Sus manos, ahora algo titubeantes, empezaron a ascender por mi abdomen, llevándose consigo mi playera. Sin embargo, estas se detuvieron antes de llegar a rozar mis pechos.

Agitada, penetré mi perdida mirada en ella -¿Amélie?

Su visión se ablandó. Avergonzada, atajó un rebelde cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja -Nunca estuve con una mujer.

-¿Eh?

-No sé si sabré hacer bien esto. Quizás tú...- delineó una tímida sonrisa -¿Podrías guiarme?

Claramente el asombro plasmado en mi ser, no pasó desapercibido. Pero este poco tardó en ser reemplazado por una sugerente mueca. De alguna extraña forma, su timidez fue el punto culminante que terminó por aflojarme.

Quería hacerla mía. Ya no me importaban las consecuencias ni el por venir.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo si estuve con una mujer?

Su picarona ceja arqueada, fue suficiente para conocer su respuesta.

Ahogué una risita -Así que lo sabías, ¿Tan obvia soy?

- _Non_ \- acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros -Pero acabas de confirmármelo.

Arrugué la frente, impotente. Había caído en su trampa.

-Maldita seas.

Me sonrió, provocando que mi sonrisa también naciera -Pero no miento al decir que nunca hice esto antes, por eso...

-Por eso- atrapé sus brazos, y su semblante mutó por uno sorprendido -Supongo que deberé enseñarte - giré mi cuerpo y ella terminó debajo del mío.

Parpadeó varias veces, mientras mis manos aprisionaban sus muñecas a ambos costados de su cabeza.

Quedé asentada sobre su firme y perfecto vientre, mientras la contemplaba con profundidad. -Amélie... ¿Estás segura de esto? Todo cambiará si lo hacemos. No habrá vuelta atrás.

Sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad de ese cuarto, brillaron con fervor, tanto, que hasta pude notarlo -Sí, estoy segura.

Descendí la vista, al igual que mi cuerpo, apegándome a sus deliciosas curvas -Espero que seas consciente de lo que dices.

Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y me apretó más contra ella -Lo soy. Quiero estar contigo... Lena.

Y eso fue todo. La pequeña Lena perdió la paciencia que le restaba y devoró sus labios con hambruna, entrelazando su lengua con la suya en una danza interminable.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y sin poder soportar ver aquello traté de escapar de ese lugar. Pero no podía, algo me tenía anclada al suelo. Mis pies no se despegaban de este.

En el mientras tanto, recorría su cuerpo en un camino de besos, mordisqueando su cuello, succionándolo, sacándole profundos gemidos. Desabotoné su camisa y dejé al descubierto su brasier.

Sus pálidas mejillas se mostraban sonrojadas, enloqueciendo a mis sentidos -Amélie...- se lo quité por la espalda y lo revoleé hacia atrás.

Su prenda cayó al lado de mi anclado ser. Lo detallé, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

 _No quiero... ver esto. No quiero ver lo que no puedo tener._

Sus dedos terminaron en mi cabello, impulsándome hacia su anhelo. Obediente, me hundí en medio de sus atributos y aspiré su afrodisíaco aroma -Hueles tan bien...

-L-Lena...

Sin perder un segundo, extendí mi lengua hacia su perfecta sensibilidad y la saboreé. Mis labios, sin querer quedarse fuera, aprisionaron aquel vulnerable sitio, absorbiéndolo.

-¡A-Ah!

Mi mirada se encontraba tan perdida... tan desbordada por... ¿Amor? Si... era amor lo que estaba despertando en mi corazón. Arrugué la ropa en mi torso, y las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo reprimí, emanaron por doquier.

 _¿Por... qué? ¿Por qué nuestro destino tuvo que desviarse tanto?_

Mis dedos recorrieron su vientre, descendiendo por el, y mi rostro decidió imitarlos, marcando su piel en el recorrido.

 _¿Por qué tuvo que pasarte esto?_

-Lena...- me empujó levemente hacia el lugar de su cuerpo que más atención necesitaba.

Estacioné los labios sobre su pelvis, mientras deslizaba hacia abajo su traje de ballet, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

-Amélie...

 _¿Por qué este importante instante se detuvo en nuestras vidas?_

Me sumí en su entrepierna y besé con adoración la tela que recubría su intimidad, para luego succionarla, generando que sus jadeos aumentasen. No dudé al comenzar a correrla hacia el costado y deleitarme con su bella naturaleza al desnudo -Eres tan hermosa...

Ella se cubrió el rostro con su brazo, mientras su respiración se descontrolaba. Podía sentirla, su cuerpo se elevaba y aterrizaba sobre el colchón, inquieto, acalorado.

Bajé mi semblante al mismo tiempo que aquella Lena. Pero el mío terminó incrustado en el suelo, al igual que mis puños. Al contrario del de ella, que se sumió en su intimidad y empezó a saborearla con pasión.

-¡Ah!- se aferró con fuerza de mi cabello, arqueando la espalda en el acto -¡L-Lena!

Su cuerpo, como si no pudiese tolerar las desbordantes sensaciones, de repente se incorporó, quedando sentado. Su hermoso rostro se encontraba tan ruborizado que hasta cubría su palidez.

-Amélie...- susurré sobre ese delicado lugar, desplazando mi lengua por él, y llevándome su centro conmigo.

Entrecerró un ojo, mientras su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza a la sábana, y la izquierda me apresaba el cabello cada vez con más desesperación.

-Ah...- emanó un placentero jadeo y estiró el cuello hacia atrás. Una gota de sudor resbalándose por su frente me dio a entender que poco más iba a aguantar -Si... Lena...- Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia mí con lentitud, inundándome más en su intimidad.

Mi vista ya era nublosa. Las lágrimas me impedían visualizarlas bien. Pero en realidad... no deseaba verlas.

 _No quiero... ¡No quiero ver más esto! No quiero ver como... hacemos el amor. Porque mientras más lo hago, más te extraño, y más caigo en la cuenta de que lo que hicimos nosotras en nuestro presente... lejos está de esto._

El solo recordar cómo te veías la última vez... y ahora verte así, tan entregada a mí, tan honesta. Eras tan diferente y al mismo tiempo similar.

Aceleré mi acto, mientras lo acompañaba con dos de mis yemas, que se habían atrevido a invadirte con cautela. Tu cuerpo volvió a estamparse contra el colchón, debilitado.

-¡L-Lena! Y-Yo...

Asomé mi enrojecido rostro por encima de tu pelvis, y te sonreí. Deleitándome con tu desnudo y estremecido estado, gatee entre tus piernas y quedé a la altura de tu rostro.

-¿Tú qué, Amélie?

Me miraste, hipnotizada y perdida. Realmente perdida por lo que estaba aconteciendo entre nosotras -Yo...- con un esfuerzo que pude notar, sonreíste y sujetaste mi espalda, acoplándome más contra ti - _Je t'aime._

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras tus labios terminaban unidos en los míos.

-Amélie...

Con la excitación desbordada, me quité la ropa, dejando solo al descubierto lo único que no podía ser removido, mi acelerador.

Me abracé a tus hombros y deslicé las manos por estos hasta tu suave espalda. Te apresé lo más que podía contra mi ser. La necesidad de fusionarme contigo solo acrecentaba.

Mi pierna, sin mi permiso y con la ilusión de sentirte más, se posó sobre la tuya. De inmediato nuestras intimidades se unieron, generando que emitiéramos un sofocado sonido. Al comenzar a embestirme contra ti, acción que veo que no esperabas, tus ojos saltaron, y un potente gemido te irrumpió.

-¡Lena!- rasguñaste mi espalda en el acto, mientras yo aceleraba los movimientos.

Mi cabeza decaía en cada embestida, debilitada. Y la tuya rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo, totalmente vencida y entregada.

-¡A-Ah...!- aceleré la acción, provocando que cerrases los ojos con ímpetu, y que te aferraras con más fuerza a mi húmedo cuerpo, como si buscases un sostén debido a lo que estaba por acontecer.

Fruncí los dedos contra el suelo, y la tristeza que me embargaba solo atinó a aumentar.

-Basta... no quiero ver más...

Escondí el rostro en tu acalorado cuello y me fusioné contigo una última vez, pero en esta ocasión, mantuve el contacto lo más que mi cuerpo pudo soportar, ya que este empezó a tiritar estrepitosamente, traicionándome, al igual que el tuyo.

-¡A-Amélie!

Tus manos se desesperaron sobre mi piel y me apretaron contra ti, lo más que podían, ya que el acelerador nos impedía un contacto mayor.

-¡Ah...!

Con la electricidad recorriendo todo mi ser, me desplomé sobre tu cuerpo. No tardaste en rodearme con los brazos y acurrucarme en tu pecho, que todavía se encontraba descontrolado, en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Lena...

Mi semblante no quería abandonar tu cálido cuello. O mejor dicho, no me atrevía a verte. Porque ahora sabía que todo había cambiado entre nosotras, y eso me daba terror.

Terror que notaste, ya que tu dulce tacto me incorporó un poco y me volteó hasta quedar acostada al lado tuyo. No me animé a mirarte, al contrario de ti, que a pesar de la falta de aire, me observabas con una profundidad que no podía responder.

-Lena... mírame- deslizó los dedos hasta mi rostro y lo giró hacia ella.

Tratando de calmar a mi precipitado latir, capturé sus ojos y solo me encontré con una verdad en ellos que no quería escuchar.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ...

-¿Te arrepientes?

Tomé aire y lo solté en un pesado suspiro -No...

-¿Y entonces?- se acomodó de costado, sosteniéndose con su codo. Y para sumar a mi complejo estado, se dedicó a no quitarme la atención de encima -¿Vas a irte?

Aquella insegura cuestión fue suficiente para que imitase su pose, de una forma, por supuesto, mucho menos delicada -¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué me iría?

Su mirada se incrustó en el colchón. El miedo al abandono se podía vislumbrar a través de ella -Por lo que hicimos... siento que casi te forcé. Tal vez no querías y yo...-

-Amélie, eso no es cierto- acaricié su mejilla, tratando de apaciguar sus dudas -Hice esto porque quise, más allá de las consecuencias.

Atrapó mi mano con la suya y la apretó contra su piel -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Las consecuencias?

Alcé una consternada ceja -¿Te parece que no es para preocuparse que haya traicionado la confianza de mi amigo?

-Ya te dije que...

-Sí, ya lo sé- la corté -Pero igual... no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ¿Acaso no te sientes así también?

Hizo silencio, como si supiera que sus palabras iban a ser en vano. En un acto que me desconcertó, esta vez fue ella la que resopló, fastidiosa, para luego aproximarse hacia su mesa de luz y sacar una caja de cigarrillos.

La seguí con la vista, mientras detallaba como se acomodaba de frente contra la cama, aún apoyada en sus codos, prendía uno y le daba una larga pitada.

-No sabía que fumabas.

-... Solo lo hago de vez en cuando. Pero si te molesta el humo, lo apagaré.

-mmm...

Me miró de reojo, para luego sonreírme con cierta amargura -¿Quieres?

Lo admiré, vacilante -Supongo que una pitada no me matará.

Claramente esperaba un no como respuesta, su gesto expuso a su asombro. Sonrió de lado y luego de emanar el humo que irrumpía su boca, me lo pasó.

Lo agarré entre mis dedos y aspiré. Nunca había fumado, y se notó, ya que la tos se hizo presente en menos de un segundo -Qué asco...

Con su burlona risa de fondo, me lo quitó -No aceptes algo que no tolerarás.

No sé porqué, pero presiento que esa frase escondía un importante doble sentido.

-Quería probarlo... escuché que un cigarrillo después del sexo es lo mejor. Siempre tuve curiosidad.

-¿ _Sexe_ , eh?

Debido a su indiferente tonada, me achiqué en el lugar. ¿Estaba... enojada?

Sin siquiera llegar a terminarlo, lo apagó en un cenicero y volvió a su posición de costado, recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Es solo sexo lo que tuvimos para ti?

Mis labios se desprendieron, aterrorizados. Quedé ensimismada en sus honestos ojos, que deseaban conocer mi respuesta con impaciencia. No obstante, mis palabras habían quedado atascadas en mi garganta, temerosas por liberar la verdad. Supongo que a esta altura... no tenía sentido mentirle.

Arrugué la sábana y por completo desesperanzada, me deje caer también sobre la almohada, de frente a ella.

-No... Lamentablemente para mí fue mucho más.

-¿Lamentablemente? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Mi corazón latió con rudeza al escuchar esa cuestión. Ya que... me hizo recordar a una conversación que tuve con Widowmaker.

 _-Lena, ¿Me quieres?_

 _-Lamentablemente... creo que lo hago._

 _-¿Lamentablemente? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Esa es tu gran idea de séduction?_

Sonreí para mí al rememorar esas palabras. Su voz sonaba tan clara en mi cabeza... tan... nítida.

La extrañaba, pero no a esta Amélie que estaba viendo, sino a Widowmaker... y eso carecía de sentido.

Esta persona enfrente de mí era más sana, más cuerda y por último y no menos importante, no era una psicópata. ¿Pero entonces... por qué? ¿Por qué la extrañaba a ella?

Mi pasado suspiró, mientras Amélie acariciaba su semblante con cariño.

-Carajo, creo que de verdad...- posé mis ojos en ella, avergonzada -... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Contrarrestando mi pesar, una amable sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -Lo dices como si fuera un problema.

-¡Lo es!

-No lo digas así- desvió un poco la mirada, mientras un tenue sonrojo se establecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?

La regresó hacia mí, con una profundidad mayor a la que podía tolerar -Porque entonces... ¿Te sería un problema si te dijera que yo estoy enamorada de ti?

Mis ojos se abrieron, estupefactos. Los suyos me contemplaban, expectantes.

Los entrecerré y devolví mi cabeza a la almohada, que se había sobresaltado debido a su confesión -Estamos metidas en una bien grande.

Me imitó, sonriendo de soslayo - _Oui._

-¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

-Con la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Estás loca?

-Quizás.

-¿Piensas que funcionará?

-Otra no queda.

Medité mi respuesta, sigilosa -Tal vez si nos escondemos...

-No me gusta esconderme- me cortó de inmediato, arrugando la frente, lo cual me alertó.

-Pero Amélie...

-Lo siento, pero no es de mi agrado.

Delineé una picarona mueca, y acaricié su sedoso cabello -Así que eres de las que va de frente, señorita Lacroix.

-Guillard.

-¿Eh?

-Mi apellido es Guillard. Lacroix es mi apellido de casada- penetró sus traviesos ojos en mí -Pero veo que no necesitaré utilizarlo más.

 _Amélie Guillard... Eso... no lo sabía. Me pregunto si Widowmaker lo sabrá._

-Y si estás dispuesta...- atajó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Plantó un pequeño beso en el dorso, que solo destruyó aún más mis convicciones -Iré de frente contigo.

Me mordí mi propio labio, notablemente tentada -Gérard me internará las tetas.

Aturdida, me detalló unos instantes, para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada que por varios segundos creí que no iba a culminar jamás. Todavía con leves risitas, llevó un dedo a su ojo y limpió las hilarantes lágrimas que yo ocasioné.

-Tranquila, no lo hará, ya te lo dije. Lo conozco, y nuestro matrimonio no es el típico convencional.

Inflé los cachetes, ante sus pequeños sonidos, que ocultaban su reprimida risa -Aunque no lo sea...- mi boca se selló, al notar un objeto en su dedo anular, que realmente... no quería ver.

Parece que captó los celos que me irrumpieron. Supongo que mi desfigurado rostro me expuso. Nunca me destaqué por disimular bien mis emociones.

-¿Lena, qué sucede?

Haciendo un infantil puchero, señalé su dedo -¿Podrías quitarte el anillo, al menos cuando estés conmigo?

-¿Huh?- posó la atención en él.

-Me incomoda que lo tengas puesto.

Como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un cumplido, me sonrió de oreja a oreja -A la orden, _madame._

Apacible, empezó a sacárselo. Observé su acto, y no aprecié ni un solo gesto de lamentación al culminarlo. Lo elevó hacia mí y cerró un ojo, para luego divisar con el otro mi rostro a través de este.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te miro. Así te ves incluso más pequeña.

Sin permitir que siquiera me defienda por su descaro, atrapó mi mano y la contempló, enmudecida. Yo la admiré, ya sin saber que esperar. Todo con ella era... una incógnita.

Pero mi incertidumbre acrecentó cuando detallé casi en cámara lenta, como colocaba su propio y dorado anillo en mi dedo anular.

-O-Oi... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se apoyó de nuevo sobre su codo, mientras acariciaba la piel de mis yemas y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos -Te queda mejor que a mí.

Arqueé una alterada ceja -Amélie... ¿Eres consciente de dónde lo pusis-

-Te regalaré un collar que combine con el anillo, y también...-

-¡No cambies el tema!

Rió con ganas, haciéndome reír a mí también. Pero nunca desligó de mi dedo su anillo.

Y yo... aún cabizbaja sobre el suelo, solo pude dedicarme a observar como mi otro yo se posaba sobre ella y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Estas surgieron efecto... al contrario de Widowmaker, que no parecía afectarles. Bueno... excepto "otro tipo" de cosquillas.

Ahogué un sollozo, recordándola. Recordando a la única persona que quería ver en este momento, por más alocado que sonase.

 _Widowmaker... quiero verte._

Una no bienvenida presión golpeó mi pecho. Otra vez... iba a trasladarme a algún tedioso lugar.

 _Ya no quiero..._

Abracé mi propio cuerpo, iracunda. Todo carecía de sentido, y al mismo tiempo mis memorias perdidas, ya no solo presenciaban esas escenas como si fueran extranjeras. Poco a poco mi mente las estaba saboreando, recordándolas. Como si ahora de verdad fueran mías propias.

 _Sí... nosotras pasamos por todo esto. Vagamente... lo recuerdo._

Una destellante luz irrumpió mi pecho y antes de darme cuenta desaparecí, detallando como la imagen de ellas jugando entre sí, se tornaba cada vez más borrosa.

¿Qué caso tenía esto ya? ¿Qué caso tenía que yo viera todo esto... si no podía hacer nada?

Literalmente me estaba desvaneciendo. La mayoría de mis moléculas me traicionaron, fusionándose con mi pasado. Mi cuerpo ahora apenas se distinguía. Ellas... ya no podían verme. Nadie podía. Ya no había razón para esconderme.

 _Ya... no me importa nada._

 _-/-_

Esta vez el descenso no fue para nada brusco, porque no había peso alguno que pudiese amortiguar la caída. Seguía siendo invisible, inexistente. Sin embargo, todavía podía vislumbrar mí alrededor.

Levanté la cabeza, más desganada que nunca, pero al encontrarme con dos personas que conocía muy bien, mi mandíbula decayó.

No era yo... por primera vez no era yo la que se encontraba allí. Esta era una escena que seguro nunca presencié. Una memoria que no me pertenecía.

Deslicé los ojos hacia la mujer que se había convertido en mi amante en esta vida, en mi pasado. Amélie estaba de pie frente a Gérard. Una determinada e indescifrable mirada inundaba sus pupilas.

Su esposo, que la observaba de espaldas a través del reflejo de una ventana, se dio vuelta con lentitud -Amélie...

La nombrada le regaló una indiferente sonrisa y habló - _Bonjour,_ Gérard.

* * *

¡Capitulo 14 entregado! Y finalmente nos estamos acercando al final del viaje al pasado de Lena. Se viene una parte fulera, pero supongo que eso ya lo saben jaja.

¡Gracias por leer gente linda, y los veo en el próximo capítulo!

 **plagahood:** ¡Gracias por leer! jajajaja tu frase de los Simpsons me estalló xD (fanática) Me alegra que te gusten los flashbacks, para mi también son super necesarios para enriquecer esta historia. ¡Te leo en el próximo, amigo, besos!

 **nekkosixx:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia! Te leo en el próximo entonces! besos!

 **Nacht-Reader:** ¡Gracias por leer! jajajaj me mató tu comentario xD Respondiendo a tus preguntas temporales, Lena está en el pasado ahora mismo jaja. No te preocupes que yo siempre pienso lo mismo respecto a comentar un fic. Lo empiezo con toda la intención de ser seria y termino en cualquiera jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **sisa13:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que alegría que te atrape tanto mi historia! Esa era la idea, y haberlo logrado es TODO, ya que mi finalidad es entretener :) Te leo en el próximo entonces, besos!

 **JLucky13** : ¡Gracias por leer! jajaja tal cual, Gérard es un sujeta velas. Esperemos que no se queme antes de tiempo (? Que bueno que te sigue gustando y te leo en el próximo entonces, besos!

 **Disarmed96:** ¡Gracias por leer! Vos seguí elogiándome tranqui, es un gran incentivo (? jajajaj Y sí, soy un toque perfeccionista (gran error) me siento lejos del nivel al que quiero llegar, pero me alegra que creas que tan lejos no estoy :) Igual esto de escribir es más un hobby que otra cosa, no me imagino haciéndolo profesionalmente. En especial porque más que nada me entusiasma escribir fanfictions, y no tanto historias originales. Estos personajes ME PUEDEN. ¡Ah! a mi también me da pánico el matrimonio (y la convivencia) así que no sos la única jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y me alegra que te siga gustando el fic! Te leo en el próximo entonces, besos!


	15. Widowmaker

**Widowmaker**

Amélie continuaba observándolo sin moverse de su lugar. Sus manos temblaban un poco. Parecía nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces, _mon amour_? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?- dijo Gérard, vestido con su típico traje formal y riendo en un murmullo, mientras se acercaba a una mesa -¿Quieres una copa?- elevó una botella de vino hacia ella.

-Claro...

Él la contemplaba, sigiloso. Intuyo por su mirada que sabía que algo le estaba molestando a su esposa, no era muy difícil de descifrar.

Le ofreció la copa y ella la sujetó, algo indecisa -Amélie, ¿Qué sucede?- musitó, colocando la mano en su hombro -Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Bajó los párpados, titubeante. Y con solo esa acción entendí todo. Ella... iba a contarle la verdad. Nuestra verdad.

Sus delicados dedos rozaron los de él -¿De verdad puedo contarte lo que sea?

-Por supuesto- atinó a contestar, sin quitar su galán sonrisa.

-Yo...- nutrió sus labios de saliva, antes hablar. Realmente estaba nerviosa -Me he enamorado.

Su esposo abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero poco duró esa conducta en él, ya que una burlona risa que se apoderó de su ser, reemplazó esa reacción.

-Así que es eso. Supongo que no de mí.

Desvió la mirada, mientras un tenue sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas -Lo siento...

El cariñoso gesto que le dedicó su marido ante tal confesión, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en mi mente. ¡Es su maldito esposo! ¿Solo va a sonreírle y ya? ¿Qué hay de la escena de celos, las preguntas incómodas, y la típica pelea de pareja?

 _¿Por qué... nada de eso está pasando?_

-Veo que llegó el día.

Amélie elevó sus ojos, que estaban clavados en el suelo debido a la vergüenza -¿Qué día?

-El día que te alejarás de mí.

-¡No! ¡No es así!- sus manos atajaron la ropa de su torso, y se fruncieron contra ella -Gérard, lo que menos quiero es perderte, eres mi mejor amigo.

-No me perderás, querida. Estoy hablando en término de pareja.

-Oh...

Rió por lo bajo, mientras las atrapaba y les brindaba unas dulces caricias -Nunca me perderás como amigo, eso es un hecho. Aunque debo admitir que el divorcio no gustará para nada a nuestros padres.

-Te lo estás tomando... bastante bien.

Arqueó ambas cejas, fingiendo sorpresa -¿Pensabas que me lo iba a tomar de otra forma?

Amélie resopló con una leve sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza -No... nuestra relación es especial. Si te lo tomaras de otra manera me hubiese enojado mucho.

-Hey, aquí el único enojado debería ser yo.

Posó la mirada en él, incrédula.

-Eso diría un verdadero esposo.

Su incredulidad se relajó de inmediato, dando paso a una juguetona mueca -Si, pero nosotros no somos...

-La típica pareja, lo sé. Lo dejamos en claro hace bastante tiempo.

- _Oui..._

-Cuando tanto tú como yo encontraramos a alguien que nos guste, nos separaríamos, ¿Fue así, cierto?

Asintió, con un tenue sonrojo.

-Pero eso no borra el hecho de que te ame. Hay muchas formas de querer- Gérard soltó sus manos y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba con tranquilidad -¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha conquistado a tu hermoso corazón?

Hizo silencio, para luego darle un buen sorbo a la copa de vino. Veo que necesitaba juntar valor.

-¿Lena, quizás?

Ja, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que pudiera observar una torpe reacción como la que tuvo. Verla atragantarse con el vino fue toda una delicia.

-¿Q-Qué?

Gérard se refregó el mentón, y le guiñó un ojo -Te me adelantaste, felicitaciones.

El ceño de Amélie se frunció tanto, que pensé que iba a estallar - _¿Quoi?_

Rió con ganas debido a su celosa actitud -¡Es una broma, tranquila! Conozco bien las preferencias de Lena, y mi amiguito no está entre ellas -señaló su entrepierna, haciéndola reír.

-Tan delicado como siempre.

-Así soy- acomodó el moño en su cuello -Quién iba a decir que podrías ganarte el amor de Lena... Impresionante.

No solo ella quedó suspendida por sus palabras, también yo. ¿Tan difícil era mi persona?

-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno...- le dio un buen sorbo al vino, y se recostó sobre la pared -Ella ha sufrido mucho por la guerra, por el accidente que tuvo... por todo- su mirada se tornó tan nostálgica, que casi me hace llorar -Hay heridas que a veces no cierran, Amélie.

-¿Y?

 _Empática como ella sola._

-¿Y? Esas heridas muchas veces nos hacen alejarnos de la gente por miedo a ser lastimados de nuevo. Lena siempre trata de disimularlo, pero muy dentro de ella... no ha podido olvidar todo lo que sufrió.

Mi pecho se encogió, adolorido. Gérard... él me conocía más de lo que pensé.

Amélie cerró los puños con fuerza, cabizbaja -Ya veo... no conozco todo sobre ella, tal vez solo conozco lo básico. Error mío.

-¿Error tuyo? Han pasado solo unos meses desde que nos mudamos aquí Amélie, es normal que no sepas toda su historia.

-Pero quiero saberla... debería saberla.

Gérard la contempló, asombrado -Vaya... esto es mucho más interesante de lo que pensé.

- _¿Pourquoi?_

-Tú... interesada por alguien. Eso es una novedad.

Sonrió de lado, esquivando su visión -Lo es.

-Pero lo que más me sorprende- caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa y se sirvió otra copa -Es su traición.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al escucharlo.

Su esposa lo detalló, indiferente -No es traición. Le expliqué que somos una pareja abierta y que nos casamos solo por orden de nuestros padres.

-Para Lena sigue siendo una traición, ¿No me digas que aceptó estar contigo así como si nada? No me creo eso, ella no es así.

Amélie enmudeció su habla por unos largos segundos. Parece que finalmente estaba entendiendo mi forma de ser. Aún así, yo no lograba comprender porque Gérard me estaba apoyando de tal manera. Es decir, básicamente me robé a su mujer.

Recomponiéndose, soltó un fastidioso bufido -No lo hizo, se rehusó hasta el último minuto. Ni sé cómo pude convencerla... quiero creer que no fue por el _sexe._

Largó una carcajada, mientras le ofrecía otra copa -Lo sabía, ella no es de caer tan fácil en este tipo de tentaciones.

-¿Tentaciones?

-Si sigue enloqueciendote esa idea, puedo confirmarte yo mismo que no fue por el _sexe_ que la convenciste _, ma chérie,_ por más buena que seas en eso _-_ le guiñó otro ojo, sonrojándola.

Ella bailó los dedos sobre la copa. La ansiedad parecía carcomerla -Entonces... ¿Por qué fue? ¿Por qué decidió arriesgarse conmigo?

Gérard la observó, apacible -¿Es en serio? ¿A esta altura no lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras él atrapaba su mano y la detallaba. El anillo que antes poseía, ya no se encontraba allí.

Sonrió de soslayo y acarició su piel -Si Lena se atrevió a traicionar a un amigo, es porque de verdad está enamorada.

Amélie ascendió su rostro automáticamente -Enamo...

-... rada... _Oui._ Ella no haría algo así solo por placer, la situación la sobrepasó. Tú la encandilaste.

Fue imposible no perderme en la adorada sonrisa que dibujó. Deslumbraba de felicidad. Felicidad que él notó también.

-¿Realmente estás bien metida con ella, eh?

Bebió aquel vino efusivamente, como si ese acto pudiese disimular su radiante ser -Lo estoy.

Gérard le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, para luego voltearse y caminar hacia un sillón. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que él se sentó y cerró los ojos apaciblemente.

-¿Esto significa que ya no podremos tener sexo?

Los labios de Amélie dibujaron una picarona mueca -En efecto.

- _Agh, merde._ Eso será lo que más extrañaré.

-Ja, pervertido.

Ascendió una sarcástica ceja - _¿Pardon?_ ¿Quién es la que mientras lo hacía conmigo sin querer pronunció "Lena" en vez de mi nombre? Aquí la única pervertida eres tú, usando mi hermoso cuerpo y pensando en ella. Que cruel de tu parte.

Descubierta, tragó saliva con fuerza -¿L-Lo escuchaste?

Apoyó su galán rostro en su mano y asintió -¿Cómo piensas que adiviné que era ella? Lo sé hace mucho, _mon amour._

En respuesta, delineó una irónica sonrisa. Gérard parecía disfrutar en demasía ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

-Desgraciado.

-Perra.

Ambos se sonrieron, mientras Amélie tomaba asiento a su lado y sujetaba su brazo. Lo pasó por detrás de sus hombros, y se acurrucó en su pecho -Gracias por comprender, eres el mejor.

-Y tú una _putain._

- _Je sais._

Rieron al unísono. Mi sonrisa también nació al contemplarlos. Realmente... parecían los mejores amigos.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su cabello y soltó un aliviado suspiro -Me alegro que seas feliz, Amélie. Eres lo más importante para mi. Mereces lo mejor, y Lena lo es. Has hecho una buena elección.

- _Merci._

-Pero...- buscó con su picarona mirada la suya -¿Qué tal un trío como despedida?

Oh, de verdad lo hizo. El muy mujeriego lo sugirió, tal como ella me advirtió.

Amélie, cubriéndose el semblante, debido a la risa que no abandonaba sus labios, le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro -Jamás, es mía.

-Lástima, siempre quise ver esas gigantescas tetas que tiene Len-

Un almohadón del sillón, terminó casi dentro de la boca de Gérard - _¡Non!_ _¡Sont à moi!_

- _¡Calme-toi! ¡C'ést une blague!_

La verdad... no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Solo entendí que estaban hablando de mis tetas, por ende, mi palma terminó en mi frente, indignada. En serio... son tan extraños. Ella no mintió al decirme que tenían una relación muy particular.

Luego de que juguetearan un rato más, mis pechos por fin dejaron de ser el tema de conversación. Pero lo que esta vez llamó mi atención, fue notar como el rostro de su esposo, de repente se tornaba serio.

-Amélie, no quiero destruir este momento especial que estás teniendo, pero hay algo que debo decirte.

Ella elevó la mirada, un tanto insegura -¿Algo malo?

-Por un tiempo... quizás será malo para ti y para Lena.

-... Dímelo.

Gérard derivó sus marrones ojos al suelo, pensante, para luego clavarlos de nuevo en ella -Sabes bien que Talon está detrás de mi cabeza, ¿Cierto?

Arrugó la frente, mientras se alejaba unos centímetros. Claramente ese tema no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- _Oui._

-Temo que... no esté solo detrás de mi cabeza, sino también de mis seres queridos- sujetó su mano -Y eso te incluye.

Sus ojos saltaron de golpe -¿A mí? ¿Qué podrían querer conmigo?

-De ti, nada. Pero saben que eres una debilidad para mí. Te han estado siguiendo.

 _¡¿Qué?! Esto no pinta nada bien..._

- _¿Quoi?_

-He contratado unos guardaespaldas para protegerte. Ellos me informaron que los agentes de Talon estaban detrás de ti.

-Espera, ¿Contrataste unos guardaespaldas y no me lo dijiste?

-Amélie, últimamente apenas nos vemos. Me declaro culpable por eso- elevó ambas manos, arrepentido -No tuve tiempo para explicarte.

Ella hizo una indescifrable mueca con el rostro. Parecía asustada, pero creo que... no tanto por ella misma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lena con esto?

 _Lo sabía._

Gérard sonrió con un grado de tristeza -Que Lena ahora es un importante ser querido tuyo, y lo saben.

Amélie arrugó la ropa a sus costados -¿Q-Qué?

-Ella también está en peligro. Todos los que me rodean lo están, pero en especial tú y ella.

-Estás diciendo que...

- _Oui,_ si ella se queda a tu lado, al menos por ahora, su vida peligrará.

Noté el preciso instante en el que sus preciosos ojos se tornaban vidriosos -¿Y ahora me lo dices? Yo... no quiero que le pase nada- su cabeza decayó, mientras las lágrimas reprimidas finalmente se escapaban -Si llega a pasarle algo por mi culpa, yo...

-Amélie, primero que todo no sería tu culpa, sino mía. Pero tranquila, nada le pasará- acarició su espalda con cariño -Ella sabe defenderse sola, solo te advierto para que lo sep-

-¡NO!

Gérard se sorprendió por aquella inesperada reacción. Por su mirada, pude saber que era la primera vez que veía a su esposa en tal estado.

-Aunque pueda defenderse, no es seguro lo que le pueda pasar- penetró su visión en él, iracunda -¿Cuántos me seguían?

-Amélie...

-¡¿Cuántos?!

-... Unos diez.

-¿Diez?- repitió, perpleja -Imposible... no podrá defenderse.

-Espera, tómatelo con calma. He pensado que...-

-¿Qué me lo tome con calma?- se giró hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos -Primero tú... ahora ella, ¡Overwatch me quita todo lo que quiero!

Él la observó, confundido -¿Overwatch? ¿No querrás decir Talon?

- _¡Non!_ ¡Es Overwatch! ¡Si ni tú ni ella formaran parte de esa maldita organización, nada de esto estaría pasando!

Gérard bajó la cabeza, desganado -Amélie, es nuestro trabajo. Tú eras consciente y aceptaste eso. Me conociste trabajando ahí, así que...

-¡Ya no quiero aceptarlo más!- se puso de pie con brusquedad. Su cuerpo temblaba, parecía estar al borde del colapso -No aceptaré perder a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Aquí el preocupado soy yo!- la imitó y sujetó sus hombros -Si llega a sucederte algo, juro que...- calló su habla, furioso -Escúchame, es mejor que regresemos por un tiempo a Francia.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, descolocada -¿R-Regresar?

-Sí, es lo mejor. Allí estarás más segura, y tampoco Lena peligrará. Ya podrás verla cuando todo esto termine.

Amélie desvió su cabeza hacia el costado, mientras las lágrimas no se apiadaban de sus ojos.

Su esposo las limpió con ternura, para luego rodearla en un cálido abrazo -Sé que es difícil separarte de ella, pero te prometo que la volverás a ver.

Ahogando unos imperceptibles sonidos, se aferró con fuerza a su gran espalda y enterró el rostro en su hombro -¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

 _Y esa promesa... la cumpliste, aunque solo por la mitad. Ya que volví a verla... pero la persona que vi había cambiado su nombre por el de Widowmaker._

-Es mejor que le expliques la situación, sé que ella lo entenderá.

Asintió dentro del abrazo, pero yo... que ahora estaba siendo succionada por el tiempo, detallé como la mirada de Amélie se había vuelto dudosa... dolorosamente dudosa.

-/-

El descenso era cada vez más ameno. Mi ser... se estaba desvaneciendo. Elevé la visión, solo para encontrarme en ese parque dónde jugamos al baloncesto juntas. Mi yo pasado estaba en la cancha, compenetrada.

Derivé la vista hacia mi lado y me topé con Amélie a unos cuantos metros de ella. La observaba desde lo lejos, titubeante. Sus manos arrugaban el vestido azulado que llevaba puesto.

-Lena... ¿Por qué? Si tan solo...- habló para sí, para luego cubrir su semblante y reprimir un sollozo -¿Qué me puede asegurar que el separarme de ti te pondrá a salvo? ¿Qué me puede asegurar que no me seguirás cuando te cuente la verdad?

 _Amélie..._

-Quizás...- se destapó, revelando sus lágrimas, que me descomprimieron por dentro -Por querer protegerme... tú...

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y yo cubrí mi boca, en un intento de no liberar mi dolor.

Temo que... ya sé como continuará esta historia. Esta persona, esta Amélie... no sacrificaría a alguien que ama. Pero si sacrificaría su propia felicidad.

Frunció los dedos contra la tierra. Nunca la había visto tan... destruida.

-Debo alejarme, pero... para siempre.

-¡Amélie!

Me imprimí aún más al árbol que me protegía, cuando me escuché a mí misma. Esa Lena corría hacia ella con una alumbrada sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Espera... ya ni hace falta que me esconda. No pueden verme._

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí?- me agaché rápidamente para quedar a su altura, y levanté con delicadeza su mentón -¿Estás bien?

Ella no contestó, solo atinó a secarse las lágrimas y escapar de mi aprecio.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Se puso de pie, y con un esfuerzo que pude notar, le dedicó la expresión más fría que podía llegar tener -Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

La observé, desentendida -¿Qué te pasa?

Delineó una maliciosa sonrisa, para luego alejarme de un empujón -No te acerques tanto.

-O-Oi...

-He venido solo por una razón, Lena.

-¿Una razón?

Podía sentir como el pulso de mi yo del pasado aceleraba, temeroso.

-Cortar lazos contigo.

Es un hecho. Ahora de verdad oí como mi corazón se partió en dos.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, no te hagas la idiota.

Mis pasos, temblorosos, trataron de acortar la distancia, pero ella se encargó a la perfección de volver a poner una barrera.

-¿P-Pasó algo con Gérard? ¿Tomó muy mal lo nuestro?

-¿Lo nuestro?- repitió, riendo en un angustioso murmullo -No existe "lo nuestro" _ma chérie._

Mi mano intentó llegar hasta ella, pero con un ligero movimiento me esquivó -¿Qué estás...? ¿No ibas a hablar con él?

-¿En serio te creíste eso?

-Amélie... no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?

-¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?- esta vez fue ella la que redujo la distancia y golpeó levemente mi cabeza -¿Qué es lo que no te entra en esa cabecita tuya? ¿No puedes entender que solo jugué contigo?

 _Oh no, Amélie... estás haciendo lo que más me temía. Estás tomando esa difícil decisión. La única que podría hacer que yo no te siguiera... la única que podría protegerme; rechazarme cruelmente._

¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay del dolor que estás reprimiendo por dedicarme tales horribles palabras?

Los ojos de mi pasado no tardaron en inundarse de angustiosas lágrimas, y pude ver... como los de Amélie se comprimían con fuerza para evitar imitarla.

-Estás mintiendo...

- _Non,_ es la verdad. Fue divertido mientras duró- se dio media vuelta -Gracias por todo, pero ahora debo volver a Francia y olvidarme de toda esta ridiculez.

-¿F-Francia? ¿Volver? ¿Qué?

-Así es, a dónde pertenezco- me dio la espalda, para luego comenzar a alejarse.

Entreabrí los labios varias veces para hablar, pero mi voz parecía haberse desvanecido.

- _Adieu,_ Lena.

-¡NO!

Me abalancé hacia ella, desesperada, y la abracé por detrás -¡No te creo nada! ¡No voy a creer que todo esto fue un juego para ti!- me aferré más, ahogando las lagrimas en su cálida espalda -No te creo... Amélie.

Ella se mordió el labio, mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente -Es la verdad, si no quieres creerla es tu problema. Ahora, suéltame.

-¡No!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡NO!

Atrapé su brazo y la giré con brusquedad, para luego tomar sus mejillas y besarla con exasperación. Amélie se retorció en el aprecio, tratando de zafarse. Pero su cuerpo perdía fuerza, y su sollozo reprimido amenazaba con escapar.

Sus manos, temblorosas, terminaron adheridas con fuerza de mi ropa, la cual desgarró.

-¡D-Déjame!

Mis labios entreabrieron los suyos, y mi lengua, hallando la suya, se encargó de callar sus palabras.

Ruborizada y cansada de luchar consigo misma, sus yemas se resbalaron por mi espalda y me apretaron más contra su cuerpo -Lena... ¡Lena!

Sus pasos, impotentes, arrastraron los míos hasta un árbol y me estamparon contra él. Su boca perdió el control sobre la mía. Su respiración se sacudió junto a mi escaso aire. Sus acciones... solo se contradecían.

-No te vayas...- musité sobre su aliento, percibiendo como su tacto se colaba dentro de mi playera -Por favor...

Ella, obviando por completo mis suplicas, deslizó sus besos hasta mi cuello y lo devoró con hambruna. Realmente estaban fuera de sí. Y yo... no podía hacer más que admirarlas, con un agudo dolor en el alma.

- _Merde...-_ moduló sobre mi piel, mordisquéandola - _¡Merde!_

-Amélie, e-espera- la separé con las manos, agitada -Debes decirme que pasa antes de continuar esto.

Me observó, entre furibunda y frustrada -¡Todo pasa!

-Explícame, así no puedo enten-

-¡No!- como si esa interrupción hubiera sosegado a su razón, se separó de mi y me dio la espalda otra vez -No... ya no tiene sentido.

-Amélie, por favor... yo...

-¡Dije que no quiero verte más!

-¡Eso no es lo que sientes!

Se giró hacia mi, y debido a sus iracundos ojos llorosos, terminé adherida de nuevo contra el tronco -¡No me digas lo que soy capaz de sentir o no!

Descendí la mirada, estupefacta, ya sin saber que decir -No entiendo nada... ¡No entiendo que mierda te pasa! ¿Por qué de repente? ¿Por qué así?

Amélie clavó las uñas en su palma y su deseo escapó de su habla -¡Porque no quiero perderte!

Mi voz quedó sellada por unos largos instantes -¿Perderme? No vas a perderme, así que no tienes porqué-

-Lo haré, por mi culpa... por mi... podría llegar a perderte.

Ascendí la mano hacia ella, pero sofocando su llanto, me evitó -No quiero verte más. No me busques, ni me sigas.

-Sabes que lo haré- atajé su muñeca, perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba -¡Es tu culpa si te sigo! ¡Tú hiciste que me enamorara de ti!

Sus sorprendidos ojos penetraron los míos.

-¡Hazte responsable!

Estos terminaron sumidos en el suelo, afligidos -No puedo... si me hago responsable, morirás.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¿Qué carajo sucedió?

-Nada- se desligó de mi agarre, sin animarse a encararme -Te lo advierto, no me sigas.

-¡Pero yo-

-Te odiaré toda la vida si lo haces.

Mi labio inferior se desprendió, y las lagrimas resbalaron por mi mentón -¿Q-Qué?

-Déjame en paz- su voz se estaba quebrando, y mi alma igual.

Sus pasos empezaron a alejarse, cada vez resonaban más débiles. Y en cada uno que daba, mi corazón se apretaba contra mi pecho sin compasión. Sin embargo, no era capaz de seguirla. Su última frase seguía haciendo eco en mi mente.

El solo pensar en que me odiara... me destruía más que su propia lejanía.

El peso de mi cuerpo no pudo más y esta vez fui yo la que cayó de rodillas en el prado -A-Amélie...- golpeé con fuerza la tierra -¿Por... qué?

 _Porque ella te ama, estúpida. Aquí la pregunta es... ¡¿Por qué mierda no la estoy persiguiendo?!_

Otra vez aquella familiar succión en mi ser, se encargó de volver nublosa la escena. Detallando a lo lejos los frágiles pasos de Amélie, me aferré con fuerza de la tierra, intentando detener mi ida. No podía dejar esto así... si este fue el suceso que nos separó, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Lena! ¡No la dejes ir!- exclamé, pero ella no me escuchaba, nadie podía -¡Deténla!

Mi cuerpo fue absorbido y mi voz solo quedó resonando en aquel túnel celestial -¡IDIOTA!- me cubrí el rostro, impotente -Soy, fui... tan idiota.

-/-

En dónde aterricé, allí quedé ensamblada. No podía moverme, porque no podía procesar todo lo que vi.

Traté de divisar el lugar -La calle... una calle- me dije, perdida -Estoy en... los pequeños pasajes de Londres.

Unos tacos comenzaron a resonar en los viejas baldosas de aquel sitio. Contemplé como una esbelta y hermosa figura cargaba una bolsa de papel. Dentro de esta había varios baguettes. Elevé un poco más la visión, y me encontré con la entristecida mirada de Amélie.

Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más llamó mi atención, sino los hombres que la seguían de cerca.

-Guardaespaldas... ella aún sigue en Londres, pero- detuve mi habla de golpe, al vislumbrar a otros individuos vestidos con unos extraños trajes que reconocía la perfección -¿Qué?

Los pasos de ella giraron hacia el callejón en dónde me encontraba yo. Caminó hacia mí y me atravesó como si nada, seguido de los guardaespaldas, pero ya no de todos. Dos de ellos habían desaparecido.

Me puse de pie con torpeza y corrí hacia la esquina. Mis ojos saltaron cuando presencié como aquellos agentes, que no eran otros más que los de Talon, noqueaban a los restantes, dejándolos tirados sobre el suelo.

-No...- musité, negando varias veces con la cabeza -¡Está en peligro!

Corrí de nuevo hacia ella, y atajé su hombro, pero por supuesto, no sintió nada.

-¡Amélie! ¡Huye!

Su caminar continuó, y su ensimismado semblante, también.

-¡Debes irte de aquí!- grité en su oído, mientras con mis manos trataba de tocarla, rozarla, lo que fuere para que aquellos hombres que cada vez se aproximaban más, no la capturaran.

Miré hacia atrás, y quedé suspendida en mi lugar. Los pasos de los agentes resonaron con más fuerza en las baldosas, tanto, que finalmente ella lo notó.

Se dio media vuelta y sus pupilas se ampliaron, horrorizadas. Trató de gritar, pero su boca fue sofocada por un rudo agarre.

-¡Amélie!- golpée el rostro de aquel hombre, pero solo lo atravesé -¡Mierda! ¡Déjala en paz, malnacido!

La bolsa de papel cayó al suelo, y los panes rodaron por este.

-¡mmhh!- emitió vagos sonidos, y en un intento de luchar contra los dos cuerpos que ahora la acorralaban por los brazos, lanzó varias patadas, sin resultado alguno.

Sus ojos relucían un terror tan inmenso, que desarmó a los míos.

-¡DEJÉNLA!- continué brindándoles puñetazos, todo en vano. No podía tocarlos, no me veían... no existía -¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

-¡S-Suéltenme!- pudo modular por fin, pero poco duró el hermoso sonido de su voz en el aire, ya que un pañuelo tapando su boca, adormeció más que su habla.

Sus pupilas giraron hacia atrás e inmediatamente cayó desmayada.

Al borde del colapso, la imité y caí de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron a apropiarse de mi -Por favor, no... se los suplico.

-Llevémosla al cuartel.

-El jefe realmente nos felicitará por esto.

-Ja, por supuesto que lo hará. Tenemos a la esposa de ese escurridizo insecto.

Arrugué las manos en el piso. La ira me carcomía, pero no solo ira contra ellos... ira contra mí. ¿Dónde mierda estaba yo? ¿POR QUÉ DEJÉ QUE PASARA ESTO?

-Linda mujer, eh.

-Muy linda... ¿Y si nos divertimos un rato antes de llevarla?

Alcé el rostro, chocando los dientes -¡Ni se les ocurra tocarla!

-No parece una mala idea.

-Es una mala idea.

Parpadeé reiteradas veces ante aquella conocida y familiar voz. Obligando a mi cuerpo reaccionar, me volteé, solo para terminar aún más paralizada -N-No...

-No la toquen, ella es del jefe.

 _N-No... no... no..._

-Reyes, siempre tan aguafiestas.

-Solo cumplo órdenes. Nos vamos.

 _G-Gabriel... él... ¿Nos traicionó? ¿Se unió a Talon? ¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí!_

La sensación de ser succionada reapareció, enloqueciéndome -¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que se la lleven!

 _¡Aquí inició todo! ¡Estoy segura!_

Luché, pataleé, golpeé... todas las veces que mi cuerpo pudo soportar. Nada... no pasaba nada. Amélie, desmayada en brazos de Gabriel, seguía alejándose, y yo... no podía evitar su destino.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Dejando lágrimas en el camino, desaparecí de allí. Tapé mi sollozante rostro, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? ¿Por qué? Otra vez... no era capaz de liberarla de su porvenir. ¡¿Qué sentido tenía ver esto si no podía hacer nada?! ¡NADA!

-/-

-¡¿Dónde la rescataron?!

-Cálmate...

-¡Dime dónde!

-... Estaba desmayada cerca del cuartel de Talon.

-¿Desmayada? No me creo que Talon la dejara ir así como si nada, ¡Algo debieron hacerle!

-Créelo, está bien. Estuvo inconsciente durante días, pero cuando despertó no mostró ninguna anomalía.

-Angie, necesito verla.

-Lena, ella todavía está... un poco en shock, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Sabes lo que significa para mí! ¡Déjame verla!

Aturdida y con falta de aire, pasé la visión de un lado a otro. Me encontraba en el hospital de Mercy, y mi yo pasado no podía estar más desesperado. Angie me miraba con lástima, y no comprendía el porqué.

-Tranquilízate y escúchame- sujetó mis hombros -Ahora le daré el alta, podrás verla cuando se vaya a su hogar, pero no la persigas... no es momento. Debió ser muy traumático lo que pasó.

Asentí, aspirando el sollozo que me agobiaba.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, y con una sensación de pánico que no se alejaba, las seguí. Angela se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió la puerta.

-¿Amélie? ¿Estás despierta?

Me asomé por esta, ansiosa. Ella, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, se dio media vuelta lentamente. Mi pecho se oprimió con ímpetu al divisar la oscura mirada que inundaba sus ojos.

 _Esa mirada... la conozco muy bien._

-Lo estoy.

Mercy, con cierta cautela, se acercó -¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿De verdad te sientes lista para volver a tu hogar? Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que...

-Lo estoy- repitió, inexpresiva.

Mi yo pasado se animó a hacer acto de presencia. Amélie deslizó su seria visión hacia mí, pero su expresión no mutó para nada, al contrario, se tornó más fría.

-Hey...- acorté la distancia -Amélie, lamento tanto no haber estado cuando te secuestraron, me encontraba en una misión y...- Su caminar, indiferente, me silenció. Pasó al lado mío sin siquiera girarse hacia mí.

Angie intercaló los ojos entre nosotras, claramente nerviosa -Lena, te dije que...

-¡Amélie, espera!

Se llevó la mano a la frente y se la refregó -Te dije que no era momento...

Corrí hacia la pequeña Lena, que perseguía los rígidos pasos de ella -¡Espera, por favor!- atrapó su hombro, respirando con dificultad -Necesito hablar contigo.

Me observó de reojo unos eternos segundos, para luego, pasmándome, delinear una ensombrecida sonrisa -¿Hablar? No hay nada que hablar, ya te dejé todo claro.

Su grave y apagada voz, me congeló el cuerpo.

-¡No estoy aquí por eso!- reforcé el agarre -Dime que sucedió, dime si... te hicieron algo.

Una macabra risa en un murmullo, fue su respuesta. Respuesta que me descolocó aún más.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

-¿Así?- atajó mi mentón y aproximó peligrosamente sus labios -Solo soy yo, _ma chérie._

-¿Qué? No entiendo que tratas de decir... ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

El destello en sus pupilas me dieron a entender que para nada estaba bien. Cierta locura se avecinaba en sus ojos. No era normal.

-Amélie...

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Huh?

Rozó sus labios con los míos, estremeciéndome -Si quieres hacerlo... estoy dispuesta, si quieres amor, estás frente a la persona equivocada.

Me desligué de su agarre. La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de mi -¿Qué estás diciendo? Hablas del amor como si... como si...

-No lo sintiera.

Me robó las palabras de la boca, dibujando un gesto cada vez más maligno, pero también... desolado.

-¿Sentir?

-Yo...- su mirada terminó inmersa en mi acelerador, el cual comenzó a rodear con sus dedos -Ya no puedo sentir. Todo está desapareciendo, tú estás... desapareciendo.

Alterada, levanté su rostro con mis manos -¿Qué te hicieron?

Se enmudeció, sin borrar su helada expresión.

-¡¿Qué te hicieron?!

-Última voluntad.

-¿H-Huh?

Deslizó su mano hacia mi y acarició mi mejilla. Pero al percibir que su tacto era tan frío como la nieve misma, quedé suspendida.

-Mi última voluntad fueron estas palabras:

-A-Amél-

-"Mátame"

Las lágrimas me inundaron en un instante. Mi semblante fue incapaz de ocultar su tristeza. No entendía porqué me estaba pidiendo tal atrocidad.

Pero yo sí sabía el porqué. Y también sabía que esta persona que me estaba hablando ya no era la misma Amélie, pero tampoco era Widowmaker. Era como si fuera un intermedio de las dos. Un proceso incompleto.

-Mátame- repitió, arrastrando sus dedos por mi piel, hasta abandonarla -Eso dije, pero ahora lo que te diré es esto:

-¿Qué estás...-

-Aléjate de mí.

Me dedicó una última y desconsolada sonrisa, para luego encaminar sus pasos hacia la salida.

-No... ¡Amélie!

La perseguí de nuevo, insistente. Pero en vez de encontrarme solo con su ahora, fastidioso rostro, esta vez me topé con varios dedos que se incrustaron en mi cachete. En blanco, me lo refregué, sin caer en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vete, eres una molestia.

Otra vez, no pude moverme de mi lugar. Solo me quedé llorando en el sitio, con aquella sensación de ardor en mi piel -Amélie...

La sentía tan lejos, tan diferente... tan... dolorosamente distante.

Odiando a mi yo pasado por no poder reaccionar, corrí hasta quedar al lado de mi objetivo. La observé de soslayo, para luego sonreírle con angustia.

-Te seguiré hasta que termine de entender todo esto, y el por qué te fuiste - le dije al oído, pero claramente ella no podía escucharme, seguía andando como si nada, con esa fría expresión plasmada en el rostro -No escaparás de mí, Widowmaker.

Su caminar me dejó plantada frente a su casa, a la cual entró sin cambiar su estado. Gérard, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con una preocupante mueca, se sobresaltó.

-¡Amélie!

Al instante corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Pero ese abrazo... no fue correspondido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Iba a ir a buscarte, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Angela te dio el alta?

-Sí.

-¡Gracias a dios!- se aferró más al aprecio, emocionado -Creí que nunca volverías... y pensar que todo sucedió un día antes de irnos a Francia, si tan solo hubiese tomando la decisión antes. Lo siento tanto...

Ella se separó, y le sonrió de una indescifrable forma -Todo está bien. Ya estoy aquí, _mon amour._

Tomando no solo por sorpresa a Gérard, sino a mi también, besó sus labios, en un apasionado encuentro que él recibió algo descolocado.

-O-Oye...

Se desprendió de estos, para luego con sus pasos guiarlo hasta la habitación. En el camino no se contuvo de comenzar a quitarse su vestido, quedando solo con sus prendas íntimas.

-Amélie, espera... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rió por lo bajo, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, acomodó sus caderas sobre su abdomen y navegó las manos por su cuello, descendiendo por este.

-Ha pasado tiempo...

Él sujetó su cintura, aún confundido -¿Y Lena?

Arrugó la frente, y como si no tolerase oír mi nombre, arrancó su camisa, se inclinó y empezó a deslizar la lengua por su torso -¿Lena? ¿Quién es esa?

-¿Pero qué dices? Es... a quién amas...- su habla se entrecortó al sentir una traviesa palma rozar su pantalón, en un sensible lugar -Amélie, no... espera...

Ella no esperó, y a pesar de que no quería ver esa escena, y menos entendía el porqué estaba haciendo eso, seguí contemplándola. Su mirada no irradiaba pasión y menos amor, estaba haciendo eso como si de un robot se tratase.

-¡Detente!- Gérard la tomó por los hombros, agitado -Así no eres tú, y sé que no quieres hacer esto.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡Tú me lo dijiste!- la zarandeó -Querida, entiendo que sigas en shock y quizás estés confundiendo algunas cosas, pero yo sí sé lo que quieres. Y esto no es lo que deseas hacer.

Amélie lo observó con desdén -¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quiero hacer?

Él la imitó, sospechoso y cada vez más consternado -Esto mismo, pero definitivamente no conmigo. Tú quieres a otra persona.

Una perturbadora risa inundó sus apetecibles labios -Extrañaré esa honestidad tuya, Gérard- se derrumbó a su lado, sin quitar su confiado semblante.

-¿Extrañaré?

- _Oui..._ realmente la extrañaré.

-¿Amélie...?

-Quería darte una linda despedida, solo eso.

-Oh... supongo que lo dices porque cuando lleguemos a Francia nos divorciaremos- la miró de reojo -¿En serio estás bien?

-Quiero dormir, estoy cansada.

-Claro...- asintió, vacilante -Cuando despiertes, aquí estaré con un rico desayuno para ti.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa era diferente. Neutra, pequeña... casi invisible, al igual que yo.

-Lo esperaré ansiosa.

Gérard detalló su delgada espalda, mientras fruncía los labios. Lo contemplé, curiosa. Su gesto parecía tan afligido, impotente, triste... algo le sucedía.

 _No... de algo se dio cuenta._

Soltó su aliento en un pesado suspiro y delineó una tenue mueca -Quiero que seas feliz, Amélie. Pronto volverás a la normalidad, ya lo verás.

-Si...

Entrecerrando los ojos con pesar, se acurrucó contra ella -Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré. Recuérdalo.

Amélie atrapó la gentil mano que sostenía su vientre, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos -Y yo a ti, Gérard.

Me resbalé sobre la pared, y terminé asentada en el suelo. Un tedioso escalofrío no dejaba de recorrerme, tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

Me dediqué a observarlos mientras dormían. No obstante, fui incapaz de no cabecear en dado momento. El sueño me estaba ganando y no entendía porque el tiempo no me trasladaba a otro lugar.

De repente, el crujir de la cama me despertó. Somnolienta, enfoqué la mirada en la bella mujer que ahora se encontraba cabizbaja, sentada en el borde de esta.

No se movía, siquiera parecía que respirara. Su visión estaba inmersa en el suelo, pensante y seria. Estuvo así varios e interminables minutos. Incluso pensé que podía llegar a ser sonámbula.

Decidí ponerme de pie para vislumbrarla mejor, pero justo ella decidió hacer lo mismo en ese preciso instante. Posó su ahora, lúgubre visión, en una cartera que se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz y la sujetó. Empezó a revolverla, hasta que encontró algo que yo desconocía.

Me aproximé y lo que vi provocó que mi corazón casi se detuviese.

-Un arma...

¿Qué demonios hacía con un arma? Y no era cualquier arma... esa insignia que tenía tallada me sonaba peligrosamente conocida.

Arrojó la cartera al suelo, y sus pies giraron sobre si mismos hasta quedar de frente con la dormida persona que la acompañaba.

 _Espera, no es posible..._

Con varias señales de alerta golpeando mi mente, corrí hacia el otro lado y en un vano intento traté de despertar a Gérard, pero para variar, mis manos solo lo traspasaban. Sumando a mi infarto, los pies de Amélie se elevaron. Trepó sobre la cama y quedó de pie frente a él.

Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, sin embargo... pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse de ellos.

-No... Amélie, no puede ser...

Extendió el brazo junto con el arma y apuntó directo a su cabeza.

-¡No!- intenté atrapar sus piernas, pero solo conseguí fusionarme con ellas -¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Su dedo acarició levemente el gatillo, y su pie se adelantó un paso. Debido a eso, el colchón rebotó más, y los ojos de mi querido amigo se entreabrieron.

Se los frotó, aún acostado, y divisó su alrededor. Al toparse con la inmensa figura de su esposa, estos se abrieron de golpe -¿Amélie?

No hubo respuesta, solo una fría mirada desde lo alto le contestó.

Gérard se incorporó un poco y detalló la pistola, frunciendo las manos contra las sábanas. El cálido color almendra que lo caracterizaba, empezó a tornarse vidrioso -Lo sabía...

 _¿Lo sabía?_

-No quería creerlo, pero ahora puedo confirmarlo- apagó los párpados, de una tranquila forma que me desquició -Ya no eres tú misma.

Su dedo empezó a jalar el gatillo hacia atrás, mientras él delineaba una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento tanto, Amélie.

Indiferente, colocó un pie sobre su vientre y lo presionó con fuerza _-¿Pourquoi?_

Entrecerró un ojo ante el dolor, sin embargo, no emitió quejido alguno -Por haber arruinado tu vida, por involucrarte en una batalla que solo tenía que ser mía.

Sus destellantes pupilas mostraron por unos segundos cierta sorpresa, pero no tardaron en regresar a su frialdad.

-De verdad... _Désolé._

-¡Gérard!- Me interpuse entre ellos dos al notar como el gatillo estaba a punto de culminar su viaje -¡Amélie, por favor, no!

Giré mi rostro hacia él, exasperada. Gérard la observaba con tanto amor... tanto.

-Espero que puedas escapar de tu destino. Es mi último deseo para ti.

Inexpresiva, contestó - _Adieu,_ Gérard.

Él sonrió de una amable manera, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la almohada - _Adieu_ , Amélie.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Un disparo atravesó mi transparente cuerpo. El sonido de este quedó resonando en aquella oscura habitación.

Con los labios temblorosos, contemplé el ahora, manchado rostro de Amélie -No... -me volteé hacia mi amigo y de inmediato mis rodillas flaquearon -¡GÉRARD!

Me abracé a su cuerpo sin vida. La bala estaba impresa en su frente, pero su rostro conservaba la serenidad anterior.

 _Esto... la muerte de Gérard... él... él... fue asesinado por..._

Regresé mis llorosos ojos hacia la causante. Su rostro, teñido de rojo, no mostraba emoción alguna. Pero las lágrimas seguían inmersas en ella, trazando un camino en medio de toda esa sangre.

-W-Widowmaker...

Cerró los párpados y bajó de la cama. Empezó a vestirse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Limpió la sangre que la cubría, agarró su cartera, metió el arma dentro y emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a su esposo.

No pude seguirla, esta vez... fui yo la que no pude. Me quedé abrazada al cuerpo de Gérard, incapaz de reaccionar. De cualquier forma... ya no tenía sentido seguirla. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, ella iba a volver al cuartel de Talon. Ahora les pertenecía.

-Así que... aquí fue dónde tus emociones se extinguieron por completo. Aquí fue dónde naciste, Widowmaker...- me aferré más a su inerte cuerpo -Tú... Tú lo mataste.

Ahora entendía todo. Porque Widowmaker es lo que es. No es su culpa ser así, siempre lo supe, pero verlo con mis propios ojos...

Aunque regrese al presente, ¿De qué serviría? Asesinó a su propio esposo, alguien así... de un acto así ya no se puede volver. Haga progresos o no, ella continuará siendo igual. Igual de fría, igual de condicionada, igual de cruel.

-Ya no hay nada... que pueda hacer.

Si tan solo la hubiera seguido esa noche... esa noche que se alejó de mí, tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado. Tal vez no hubiera sido secuestrada, tal vez no... hubiera sido condicionada.

Entreabrí los labios, y mis gritos inmersos de dolor rebotaron en esa vacía habitación. Finalmente la sensación de ser absorbida me estaba invadiendo. Era tan inoportuna... el tiempo es tan inoportuno. Pero ni este podía detener mi sollozo.

Solo hay una duda que me sigue carcomiendo, eso es lo único que me hace seguir adelante con esto. Un duda que necesito resolver.

¿Por qué, cómo y cuándo la olvidé?

-Esa verdad... tengo que descubrirla, aunque termine destruida por ella.

-/-

Una triste melodía resonaba en mis oídos, una melodía que conocía muy bien. Desde mi lugar, cabizbaja sobre el suelo, deslicé la mirada hacia mi otro yo.

Me encontraba en el cuarto de descanso del cuartel, también con la cabeza gacha. Tocaba un piano con amargura, con desesperanza. Había olvidado que sabía tocarlo... hace años que no lo hago, y no está demás decir que abandoné esa actividad bastante rápido, ya que el único piano que recuerdo solo me trae dolorosas sensaciones.

Aquel piano que había en mi casa, ese que mi padre me enseñó a tocar... terminó destruido por la guerra, al igual que él y toda mi familia. Desde ese día no quise nunca más volver a tocarlo. Que ironía que haya elegido hacerlo de nuevo, después de perderla.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar, sin embargo, la pequeña Lena no dejó su actividad. Estaba perdida... realmente perdida.

-¿El lago de los cisnes? No sabía que tocabas el piano, se te da bien.

Con un claro desgano, posé la mirada en Angela, pero solo eso pude hacer. Ella descendió la suya, mientras apoyaba la mano en mi hombro.

-Lena, ya no puedo verte así...

-No me reconoce.

-¿Huh?

-Todas las veces que volví a cruzarmela e intenté hacerla entrar en razón... no me hizo caso- Hice una pausa, al igual que mis dedos sobre las teclas -Mientras más pasa el tiempo, menos me recuerda. Solo su rifle parece interesado en mí, ya que siempre está apuntándome con él a lo lejos.

-Escucha...

Mis codos se derrumbaron sobre las teclas, provocando un estruendoso sonido -Me está olvidando... está olvidando todo- aferré mi cabello, estrujándolo.

Mercy emanó un suspiro, para luego sentarse a mi lado -Es una tragedia lo que le ha pasado, pero...

-¿Tragedia?- me giré hacia ella, reprimiendo las lágrimas -Esa palabra no puede describir lo que le pasó, lo que le hizo a... Gérard.

-Lena, desearía no ser yo la que te diga esto, pero debes recomponerte. Has estado muy distraída en las batallas por su culpa y eso casi te cuesta la vida más de una vez.

-Ja... recomponerme, claro.

-Lena...

-Nada tiene sentido, Angie- Me cubrí el rostro, impotente -Ya nada... lo tiene.

Comprensiva, impulsó mi cuerpo y me acurrucó contra su pecho, de una maternal manera -Te lo digo por tu bien. Eres libre de abandonar Overwatch si no te sientes lista para luchar de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- musité.

-Seguiremos cruzandonos con ella, lo sabes. Por eso...

-No puedo.

Se sorprendió ante mi obvia negativa -No te sientas obligada a continuar.

-No es una obligación, es lo que decidí hacer de mi vida. Pero así como estoy... tienes razón- negué con la cabeza, sin atreverme a levantarla -Así no puedo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás?

-Es como si le estuvieran lavando el cerebro todos los días- continué, ignorando su cuestión -Antes al menos su mirada todavía conservaba cierta humanidad, pero ayer... ayer cuando la vi, esta ya no existía. Pude ver en sus ojos que ya no sabía ni quién era yo. Me olvidó... olvidó todo. Es como si fuera un robot.

-Un reacondicionamiento neuronal no es poca cosa, y no es trabajo de un solo día. Deben estar...- dudó, mientras buscaba con su visión la mía -Aún deben estar aplicándoselo.

-¿No tiene vuelta atrás?- susurré. Mi voz carecía de fuerza.

Mi querida amiga se mordió los labios. Sabía que su respuesta iba a desmororar lo que quedaba de mí -No... Amélie dejó de existir desde la primera aplicación, esa es la más impactante de todas, la que destruye totalmente tu personalidad y voluntad. Aunque la obligáramos a regresar, ella no... no podrá volver a ser la de antes.

Sonreí para mi, con lástima. Las lágrimas se habían atrevido a traicionarme, recorriéndome -Mierda... no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¡NADA!

En un arranque, golpeé con los puños las teclas. Angie sujetó mis manos, en un inútil intento de calmarme.

-Por favor, Lena. De verdad... ya no quiero verte así- reforzó el agarre, y limpió mis lágrimas con cariño -Debes tomar una decisión. O sigues luchando y aceptas lo que ha pasado... o dejas esta vida.

Desvié la mirada al suelo, chocando los dientes -Yo le dije... que mi vida la dedicaba a los indefensos, eso es algo de lo que no puedo retractarme. No puedo ser tan egoísta y escapar, pero...

-Lena...

-Ella... ella quiso protegerme hasta el último momento- mi voz se quebró -Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ella sabía que se había convertido en el nuevo objetivo de Talon, por eso quería alejarse de mí. Y yo... no pude protegerla, yo solo... yo...

De repente, sus protectores brazos me inundaron otra vez en su cuerpo. Con los labios tiritando, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferré a su piel -Angie... ¡Angie!

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- acarició mi cabello, y pude sentir como sus lágrimas se derrumbaban sobre mí.

Desde mi lugar, observé como luego de varios minutos en los que mi sollozo no cesó, una determinada pero dolida mirada comenzaba a nacer en mí.

-Angie, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Se incorporó un poco y sujetó mis mejillas -Lo que sea.

Sonreí de soslayo, atrapando sus manos con las mías -Hazme olvidar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero no fueron los únicos. Los míos desde mi sitio, parada al lado de ellas, la imitaron.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Sé que puedes hacerlo. Hazme olvidar...todo lo reciente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo qué...

-Si no la olvido, no podré seguir adelante. No podré luchar ni proteger a la gente.

Su vista poseyó la mia, titubeante -Lena, escúchame... no es seguro.

-No me importa.

-Podrías olvidar más que lo reciente. No es un experimento agradable, y sus resultados son dudosos.

-Angie- atrapé sus muñecas y la aparté, determinada -Debo hacer esto.

-Estás tomando la salida fácil... no es así como debe ser.

-No puedo olvidarla por mi misma, no podré hacerlo a menos que haga esto.

-Pero...

-Lo he intentado todo para regresarla, nada resulta. Ella no volverá y yo... seguiré estancada. No puedo defenderme si a la que veo es a Amélie y no a un robot. Alguien podría resultar herido por mi falta de convicción al luchar contra ella.

-Aún así, no puedo hacerte esto.

Furiosa, apreté los puños con rudeza -¡Me dijiste que tomara una decisión y la estoy tomando!

-¡¿De verdad quieres olvidarla?!- atajó mis brazos, que se habían desquiciado -¿Quieres olvidar ese hermoso sentimiento que sientes por ella?

Angela me observaba suplicante. Y yo... no podía creer todo lo que estaba presenciando. Así que esto es lo que iba a suceder... así que esto es lo que sucedió. Esta es la respuesta que buscaba, y como intuí, me desbordó.

 _Yo misma decidí olvidarla. Es por eso que todo lo que vi durante este viaje me resultaba ajeno. Pero ahora... la recuerdo. Te recuerdo._

-¿De qué me sirve tener ese sentimiento en mi corazón, si ella se encargará de destruirlo? Esto lo único que puedo hacer- me puse de pie, y lentamente cubrí con una manta aquel piano, como si esa acción significara renunciar a mis emociones para siempre -Si no lo hago, enloqueceré. No puedo quebrarme ahora, estamos en la peor de todas las crisis ómnicas.

Mercy se reincorporó también, y me contempló con amargura -¿Y si la matas? Si este experimento resulta y la olvidas... ¿La matarías si se pone en tu camino?

Mi habla se enmudeció. El solo pensar en asesinarla resecó mi garganta. La angustia que me carcomía era inexplicable, siquiera puedo expresarla con palabras.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Me giré hacia ella, dedicándole una triste sonrisa -Primero que todo, no soy una persona que mata por matar. Y segundo...- elevé la mano y detallé el anillo que se encontraba en mi dedo anular -Es muy probable que al verla me percate de que hay algo mal con ella. No asesino a gente que me da lástima.

Angie, cortándo el lúgubre ambiente, arqueó una graciosa ceja -Creo que lo que quieres decir en realidad, es que podrías enamorarte otra vez de ella.

Los colores subieron por mi rostro, pero no tenía la energía siquiera para disimularlos -Imposible, ahora es... tan diferente, ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien así? Y aunque lo hiciera, ella ya no siente nada.

 _Ja... gran error pequeña Lena. No sé cómo sucedió, pero sí me enamoré otra vez de ella._

-A veces quiero creer...- Mercy ascendió la mirada, nostálgica -Que los milagros existen- la regresó a mí, sonriente -Lena, tú misma eres un milagro.

-Angie...

Acortó los pasos y me abrazó -Quizás... sin tanta confusión en tu cabeza, puedas encarar el tema desde otro lugar.

-¿Huh?

-Lo haré.

Me separé de inmediato, asombrada.

-Haré lo que me pides. Pero te repito que no sé con exactitud qué es lo que vas a olvidar y lo que no. Además, te advierto que esto no es un reacondicionamiento, lo cual significa que algún día recordarás todo.

Asentí, decidida.

-¿Qué harás cuándo lo recuerdes? ¿Piensas que podrás tolerarlo?

Lo medité, al igual que mi pasado. Quiero creer que estoy tolerando esto bastante bien.

Mi cabeza declinó unos centimetros -No lo sé, pero mejor que ahora seguro estaré- ahogué una dolida risita -Angie, ¿Podemos hacerlo ya?

-¿Y-Ya?

-Por favor...

-mmm...- Me guiñó un ojo, burlona -¿Sabes lo mal que esto esta sonando?

Apegué los hombros a mi cuello, y los dejé caer -Soy consciente- dije, delineando una leve pero agradecida sonrisa. Ella siempre trataba de animarme.

-Es necesario hacerlo ya. Mañana tenemos una misión, cuanto antes mejor.

-Si te refieres a la del desierto, no es necesario que vayas.

-Iré, así que hagámoslo.

Angie vaciló, creo ya que por décima vez, para luego asentir -Sígueme...- tomó mi mano y empezó a llevarme a dónde yo sabía bien. A su laboratorio.

En otro momento me hubiese planteado seriamente el porqué ella había aceptado tal locura de mi parte. Pero puedo entender que mi decaído y desarmado estado fue lo que le hizo aceptar.

Con el alma partida en dos, las seguí. El rostro de mi pasado con cada paso que daba se tornaba más frío, contrario al de Angela que mutaba cada vez más en uno preocupado.

-¿Podrías decirle a Winston que venga? Quiero que esté a mi lado también...

Dibujó una comprensiva mueca, mientras me asentaba en su camilla -Lo haré, espérame un minuto. Por suerte todavía está en el cuartel.

Y así, nos quedamos las dos solas. Yo y yo. La tristeza que percibía en su ser no se alejaba, pero sus pensamientos ya muy lejos estaban de su cordura. Estaba determinada, demasiado a mi parecer. Determinada a olvidarla.

Me paré frente a ella, con una angustia aún mayor a suya -Lena... ¿Por qué? Sabes bien que no quieres olvidarla, no hagas esto- No me escuchaba, por supuesto. Mi sollozo incrementó y se acopló con el suyo.

-Supongo que si esta fue mi decisión, debo aceptarla, además...- me volteé al oír otros pasos aproximarse. Winston hizo acto de presencia, con un preocupado semblante. Veo que Angie ya le había explicado toda la sitación -Además, esto que estás por hacer- me giré de nuevo hacia mi decaída persona y le sonreí -No impidió que volviera a reunirme con Amélie. No impidió que nos enamoráramos de nuevo.

Es cierto. Quizás... los milagros existen, y de mi depende salvar a Widowmaker. Si puedo ser ese milagro para ella... si todavía puedo salvarla...

-Recuéstate- ordenó Angie, de forma apacible. Su dulce voz lograba calmarme, al menos un poco.

Mi peludo amigo se acercó y atrapó mi mano -¿Estás segura de esto, Lena?

Asentí, pero las lágrimas que navegaban por mi rostro contradecían bastante esa acción -Tengo que hacerlo, grandulón- ladeé la cabeza hacia Mercy, que ahora se encontraba conectando unos cables en mi sien -¿No los olvidaré a ustedes, cierto?- sujeté su mano, junto con la de Winston.

Ella negó, sin borrar su desamparado gesto -No, solo lo reciente. Pero como te dije, lo reciente pueden ser días, meses... no es seguro lo que olvides y lo que no. Pero como a mí y a Winston nos conoces hace años, al igual que a los demás, no nos olvidarás.

Arrugué un poco la frente. El miedo se estaba apoderando de mí -¿Q-Qué es lo que harás exactamente?

Mi blusa fue levantada en medio de mi pregunta y otros cables se adhirieron a mí, esta vez en mi torso -¿Piensas que entenderás mi explicación?- se burló, a pesar de tal crucial momento.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien... básicamente no existe un único lugar físico dónde se aloja la memoria en nuestro cerebro, hay varios sectores que almacenan los recuerdos, ya sea de corto, mediano o largo plazo. Los de aprendizaje, los de la infancia, los significativos... etc, diferentes partes del cerebro se encargan de ellos, ¿Me sigues?

Hice una mueca bastante ridicula y asentí.

-Nos enfocaremos en la memoria a largo plazo. Esto sonará un poco fuerte... pero destruiré algunas de tus neuronas, las que yacen en el hipocampo, estas son las que trabajan con los recuerdos.

Mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza -¿M-Mis neuronas?

Me sonrió con dulzura, mientras terminaba de colocar los últimos cables en mi frente -Tranquila, no dolerá. Te anestesieré. Pero Lena, recuerda esto; la memoria es selectiva, por eso temo que tarde o temprano recuerdes todo. Ya que Amélie para ti...

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con solo escuchar su nombre.

-Es importante- acarició mi cabeza y se inclinó un poco. Besó mi mejilla con ternura y esa acción de alguna extraña forma me calmó, en comparación a su explicación.

-Para cuándo la recuerde, estaré lista.

Ninguno de los dos cuestionó mi frase. Sé por las miradas que intercalaron entre ellos que no entendieron lo que quise decir. Pero yo... sí lo entendí.

 _Estaré lista para enfrentarla._

-Cuando despiertes estarás un poco desorientada, pero yo me encargaré de explicarte la situación.

-Querrás decir de mentirme.

La forzada sonrisa de Angie, desapareció -Si...

Ladeé el rostro hacia el costado. No quería divisar como ella se aproximaba hacia una gran máquina que poseía una peligrosa palanca. No obstante, a pesar del miedo que estaba comenzando a experimentar, algo hizo ruido en mi cabeza. Algo que debía decir con urgencia.

-Angie, Winston, necesito que me prometan algo.

Ambos tomaron de inmediato mis manos. De verdad, en ese momento agradecí tanto tenerlos. Mis mejores amigos...

Conteniendo la penetrante tristeza que oprimía mi pecho, traté de sonreír -Prométanme que nunca le dirán a Amélie que quise olvidarla.

Sus ojos, estupefactos, pestañearon varias veces -Pero Lena, aunque lo sepa, ella ya no...

-¡Prométanlo!

Saltaron en el lugar, para luego con un pesar que pude percibir, asentir con lentitud -Lo prometemos.

Esta vez mi sonrisa fue honesta -Gracias.

Angela suspiró -¿Estás lista?

-S-Si.

Mi cuerpo, invisible como el solo, se resbaló contra la pared hasta quedar asentado en el piso. No entendía cómo todavía era capaz de llorar. Ya lo había hecho tanto que carecía de sentido.

 _¿Por qué? No quiero... no quiero ver como esa Lena decide olvidarla._

Mercy me colocó la anestesia, y mis ojos, aunque lucharon por unos segundos, se cerraron.

 _No... no quiero esto._

Sus pasos giraron y se dirigieron hacia esa maldita palanca que no sé porqué, desde el principio me generó terror.

-¿En serio lo harás?- escuché a Winston.

Ella dudó antes de contestar -Es el deseo de Lena. Aunque me duela la decisión que tomó, la respetaré. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella- dijo, y con una intranquilidad que pude captar, la descendió.

Ciertas corrientes eléctricas comenzaron a transitar por esos cables hasta terminar plantados en la raiz de estos, que seguían inmersos en mi piel.

Angela me miró con una melancolía que me traspasó -Solo lo mejor...

No soportaba más todo lo que vi, lo que seguía viendo... tanta tristeza junta era insoportable.

Mi impaciencia tomó el mando de la poca cordura que me restaba -¡Basta de toda esta mierda!- Me abalancé hacia esa Lena y traté de quitarle los cables, pero para variar, solo terminé atravezando cada cosa que tocaba -¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE VERME! ¡QUIERO VOLVER!

Caí sobre la camilla y ahogué mi sollozo entre mis brazos -Quiero volver... tengo que solucionar esto. ¡Tengo que verla!

Ellos seguían observando mi ser notablemente dormido. Una pequeña gota se resbaló de mi peludo amigo. Estaba llorando por mí... al igual que Mercy.

-Y-Ya basta... quiero regresar- me aferré a mi propio cuerpo, odiándolo.

Odiándolo porque este parecía querer desvanecerse de nuevo, y ya no tenía ganas de ir a parar a ningún lugar. Ya no tenía la fuerza.

-Es suficiente... basta...- una succión me absorbió hasta consumirme, pero esta vez... la sentí diferente. El viaje estaba tornandose demasiado turbulento.

Mis mandíbulas se encontraron mientras trataba de aguantar las embestidas brutales que me brindaba ese luminoso camino -¿Q-Qué mierda está pasando?

Detallé mi cuerpo, ya que lo empecé a percibir pesado -No puede ser... ¿Estoy regenerándome? ¡¿Qué demon-AGH!

Me estrellé de frente contra un suelo de madera, que si mal no recuerdo, se me hacía conocido.

-¡LENA!

Alcé la vista automaticamente, atónita -¿Q-Qué?

-¡LENA, VOLVISTE!- un fuerte abrazo me dejo casi sin respiración -¡Gracias a dios!

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de centrarme. ¿Podía verme?

-¿W-Winston?

Mis pies tocaron el suelo y vislumbré como mi amigo posaba las manos en mis hombros, luego en mi rostro, para culminar en mi cabeza -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Está todo en su lugar?

No pude responder. Mis labios se entreabrian tratando de modular algo, pero no era capaz de salir de mi letargo -¿V-Volví?

Asintió, aspirando su llanto.

Planté los ojos en el piso, paralizada -Widowmaker lo logró...- los regresé hacia él, perdida.

Sus gigantescos pasos, de repente retrocedieron. Supuse que fue por la locura que irradiaban mis pupilas. Atajé el cuello de su ropa y lo estiré hacia mi -¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está bien?!

Me miró, pasmado -¡Lena, cálmate! ¿De quién estás hablando?

-¡De Amélie!

Si antes se encontraba paralizado, ahora definitivamente el aire lo abandonó -Así que la recordaste...

-¡VI TODO!

-¿T-Todo?

-Todo...- descendí la cabeza, sin soltarlo.

-Ella... me trajo el acelerador.

Lo encaré de nuevo, con la paciencia por el piso -¡¿Pero dónde está?!

-No he sabido nada de ella desde ese día.

-¿Qué día? Espera, ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve perdida?

-... Dos meses

Mi respiración se entrecortó -¿D-Dos meses? ¿Y no has sabido nada de ella?

El miedo no se dignaba a dejarme descansar. ¿Qué mierda había pasado en todo este tiempo?

-Lena- una reconocida voz que oí hace poco, pero en otro tiempo, me hizo liberar a Winston.

La seria mirada de Angie me vigilaba, sin perderme de vista -A-Angie.

Un pesado suspiro fue su primera reacción -Por lo que escuché, has recordado todo. Solo puedo decir que...- desvió sus ojos al suelo -Lamento lo que te hice. Nunca debí haber aceptado esa loca idea tuya. Perdona por ocultartelo todo este tiempo.

Caminé freneticamente hacia ella y atrapé sus hombros -¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Debo encontrarla!

Sus párpados descendieron. Había algo que temía decirme, lo sé. Y yo también temía por su respuesta. Pero necesitaba saberla, mucho más ahora que mis memorias habían vuelto a mí.

-Eso no será posible, Lena.

-¿P-Por qué?

Todo lo que vi, todo aquel viaje me había sacado de mis cabales. No podía sosegarme.

Su mano terminó en mi hombro, y las mías temblorosas en los suyos -Quiero que permanezcas calmada, ¿Si?

-Dímelo...

-Ciertos informantes me han dicho que...- frunció los labios, indecisa.

-¡DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!

-Ella... falleció.

Un indescriptible golpe azotó mi pecho, quitandome el aire. Mis manos, débiles, se resbalaron de sus brazos hasta caer inertes a mis costados -Q-Qué...- negué lentamente con la cabeza, para luego acelerar esa acción -¡NO! ¡NO TE CREO!

-Es lo que mis informantes me dijeron.

-¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

-Lena, debes calmarte- atrapó mis hombros otra vez -Entiendo que es difícil, pero...

-¡No! ¡No creeré tal cosa!- me solté con rudeza -¡Yo misma descubriré si está muerta o no!- me di la vuelta, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sin embargo, mis cansados pies me hicieron perder el equilibrio.

-¡Lena!- Winston trató reincorporarme, pero le regalé un manotazo, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Dame el acelerador! ¿Lo arreglaste, verdad? ¡Por eso estoy aquí!

Se sorprendió ante la ira que me poseía, tanto, que me lo entregó casi con miedo. Lo agarré de inmediato y me lo coloqué, pero mis manos temblaban y estaban volviendo torpe esa rutina que por tantos años hice.

-Lena, tranquilizate. Eso fue lo que escuchamos, pero quizás...

-¡No me digas que me calme!- estiré el puño hacia atrás, con una clara intención de golpearlo. Pero sus ojos, entristecidos por mi conducta, me hicieron arrepentirme. Lo bajé, aspirando todo el sollozo que me carcomía.

Mi pecho se oprimió tanto que juré que iba a dejar de respirar -L-La encontraré.

Abrí la puerta, dándome cuenta que hasta esa pequeña acción me costaba, y la cerré a mis espaldas de un portazo, oyendo de fondo a mis amigos que desgarraban mi nombre en un alarido.

La luz del sol me atacó. Tanteé con las manos mi pantalón y encontré mis gafas ancladas en él -No voy a creer tal estupidez, es imposible... imposible- Intentando controlar el temblor interminable de mis manos, me las puse.

-No volveré a perderte, Amélie- Sonreí con tristeza, y mi comisura se encontró con una de las tantas lágrimas que me acompañaban -No... eres Widowmaker ahora- Elevé los ojos y flexioné las rodillas -Y es a ti a quién no perderé.

Salté y activé el acelerador cronal. Solo un lugar se me venía a la mente; el cuartel de Talon. No sabía dónde estaba, ellos se movían constantemente. Sin embargo, aunque tuviera que pasarme siglos buscándolo, lo encontraría.

Apreté los puños y aceleré -¡No pienso perderte!

* * *

Y finalmente terminamos la etapa de los recuerdos de Lena. ¡Por fin nuestra querida heroína volvió al presente! Si, ya se. Seguro les resultó medio triste el capitulo, pero era algo que tenía que mostrar para que al fin todos los hilos se aten. ¡Pero tranquilos/as que la historia sigue!

¡Gracias por leer gente linda, y nos vemos en el próximo!

 **sisa13:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre! Las famosas cosquillas de Widowmaker no podían faltar. Siquiera lo pensé cuando lo escribí, tipo... salió solo (? jajajaj Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, y te veo en el próximo cap! Besos!

 **JLucky13:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre! Claramente Tracer era un bebe todavía jajaj me mató tu comentario "más hype que por la siguiente temporada de juego de tronos" jajajaj tengo que admitir que nunca vi esa serie, aunque me la recomiendan siempre. Quizás tendría que verla (? en fin, me fui de tema. Que bueno que te siga gustando, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **nekkosixx:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre! Y si, es sad el asesinato de Gérard... pero es una parte que tenía que describir (la maldad corre por mis venas) jajajaj te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Aldmagali:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad (? jajaj aunque lo dejé picado de nuevo me parece xD. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!


	16. Réquiem

**Réquiem**

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una reforzada puerta. Bufando, desvió su desinteresada mirada hacia un pequeño aparato que poseía unos números en él.

-¡Códigos, códigos y más códigos!- exclamó, estirando sus largas uñas. Sus dedos bailaron tan rápido sobre el artefacto que casi perdieron la forma -Ja, Gaby ya estaría diciendo "Soombraaa, la pueertaa"- lo imitó, exagerando aquella tenebrosa tonada -Ah... ese chico es tan gracioso.

Un pequeño sonido resonó, dándole a entender que ahora sí era bienvenida.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y un oscuro cuarto la recibió. Pero esa oscuridad no fue suficiente para opacar una verdosa luz que provenía de un inmenso tanque, que parecía estar repleto de un líquido del mismo color.

-¿Huh?- aproximó los pasos con cierta cautela, y lo detalló mejor. Una confiada sonrisa no tardó en alumbrar sus labios -Vaya, vaya... pero qué tenemos aquí.

Ese tanque resguardaba ni más ni menos que la silueta de una pálida mujer. Gruesos cables rodeaban su cabeza, sien y también su pecho. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un respirador adherido a su rostro.

Sombra arqueó una divertida ceja -Así que aquí estuviste escondida todo este tiempo... finalmente te atraparon- deslizó los dedos por el cristal, para luego darse media vuelta. Sus ojos captaron, curiosos, una gigantesca pantalla a su lado.

Se dirigió hacia esta y la contempló -mmm... Sí que les está llevando tiempo transformarte esta vez- giró su rostro hacia ella, juguetona- ¿Por qué crees que será? Quizás... ¿Por qué estuviste moribunda, mi querida amiga?

Regresó la visión a la computadora. Con las yemas rozó el botón de expulsión, mientras observaba en la pantalla de aquel aparato un número en especial.

-Cuarenta por ciento- se volteó de nuevo -¿Un cuarenta por ciento de tu mente ha desaparecido, arañita?

Solo el sonido de las burbujas ascendiendo por su inerte cuerpo, fueron su respuesta.

Sonrió de lado, de una maquiavélica manera -Me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto puede hacer esa cantidad en ti?

Devolvió la visión a la pantalla, refregándose el mentón -mmm, ahora que lo pienso, este número me traerá problemas. Tal vez deba aumentarlo un poco... para acelerar mi cometido, ya sabes.

Extendió su mano sobre el computador e inmediatamente los números comenzaron a cambiar con una increíble rapidez, hasta llegar al cien por ciento.

-¡Listo! ¿Impresionante, eh?- le sonrió, burlona -Por suerte, estos números son aleatorios. Que desciendan o aumenten depende de tu mente y de cómo está sobrellevando tu cuerpo la lobotomía, amiga. Así que no será sospechoso que lo haya alterado- le guiñó un ojo -Por supuesto que este número que puse es falso. No estás para nada completa. Y ese es mi objetivo, que sigas tan aturdida como has estado este último tiempo.

La admiró, pensante, mientras rodeaba con el dedo el botón de expulsión -Pero hay un pequeño detalle que no puedo pasar desapercibido. Y ese es... que el único que sospechará de esta farsa, es el maldito de Talon- largó un bufido, negando con la cabeza -Pero por suerte, al hijo de puta le divierte tanto verte en un estado bipolar, que te dejará ser. Todo... con tal de brindarle un buen espectáculo.

Ahogó una sofocada risa, para luego apretar el botón -Es tiempo de que despiertes, amiga.

El agua que cubría su cuerpo empezó a descender, descubriendo su desnudo ser.

-No creo que sea de tu agrado que los agentes de Overwatch sigan pensando que estás muerta... eso solo reafirmaría que perdíste. Así que vamos, es tiempo de tu dulce venganza.

Sus ojos, temblorosos a pesar de estar apagados, comenzaron a entreabrirse con lentitud.

Sombra la contempló, sin borrar su arrogante mueca. La cabina que adornaba a Widowmaker se estaba dividiendo en dos, formando una salida.

La observó de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura. Aquella durmiente acompañante, no parecía querer moverse.

-Sé que puedes escucharme. Sal de ahí.

Sus pies, desnudos, tocaron el suelo del tanque. Pero no se movió del lugar. Estaba estática en este, cabizbaja y con los párpados entrecerrados.

-Tsk... - Sombra adelantó un paso, impaciente -¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! ¡No vine hasta aquí por nada!

Su cuerpo tembló ante el grito que inundó sus ahora, sensibles oídos. Todavía inestable, estiró un pie y lo posó sobre el frío suelo.

-Eso es... ven hacia mí, robotito.

El otro pie, con un esfuerzo que notó, hizo acto de presencia y finalmente emergió de ese tanque. Quedó parada frente a ella, sin expresión alguna.

-Bien... puedes caminar, eso es una buena noticia- se acercó hacia ella, con sigilo -¿Puedes hablar también?

Aquella dorada y perdida visión, se plantó en ella. No obstante, sus labios no emitieron palabra alguna.

-Veo que no- rió en un murmullo -Tu cuerpo está notablemente dormido, por no decir tu mente. Como sea, no tiene importancia. Aquí lo importante es que puedas escuchar, mi querida amiga.

De repente, el rostro de Widowmaker tiritó de lado varias veces, como si de un robot dañado se tratase. Su cerebro era un caos tratando de organizarse.

-Oh cielos... realmente das pena- se burló, conteniendo una carcajada -¡Estás tan drogada! En mi barrio matarían por lo que sea que te hayan metido -mordió una de sus uñas, divertida -Eres todo un caso perdido.

Entreabrió los labios, pero solo casi insonoros sonidos escaparon de ellos. Insonoros, pero enfurecidos sonidos.

Aquella fue reacción suficiente para que Sombra delineara una complacida sonrisa -Eso es... ahí está mi arañita favorita.

Widow centró más la atención en ella, con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Sabes por qué te liberé?

Sin respuesta. Solo otros pequeños y sofocados ruidos emanaron de su boca.

-Te lo diré, porque después de todo somos amigas, ¿No?- acarició su rígido mentón, altanera -Te necesito así.

Detalló los labios de su endurecida acompañante, que continuaban temblando -Así de vulnerable, así de debilucha... ¿Razón? Simple, siendo un robot que no siente, te interpones en mis planes. Pero siendo solo una humana con pequeeeñas pero importantes emociones, no eres rival para mí, ¿Me explico?

Widowmaker la detalló, inmóvil.

-En resumen, en tu estado perfecto te adelantaste más de una vez a mis planes y me dejaste expuesta. Pero así... ja- soltó una bufona risa -Así solo eres insignificante para mí- delineó con sus manos, sus debilitadas curvas -Muy insignificante, tanto... que no impedirás que destruya este lugar y a tu jefecito, ¿Cierto? Sé que no lo harás, tú deseas lo mismo...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ante sus palabras.

-Si... eso mismo. Tú deseas aniquilarlo también. En este momento no eres consciente de eso, pero si mis cálculos no fallan, pronto lo serás.

Cerró el puño, pero poco duró de esa manera, volviendo a su estado relajado al instante. Parecía como si su cuerpo estuviese teniendo una dura batalla contra su mente.

Sombra, sonriendo de soslayo, no dejó pasar esa reacción -Aunque ahora... ese cuarenta por ciento me preocupa. Seré la mejor hacker del mundo, pero aún no llego a ese super nivel que me permitiría saber que pasa por tu cabecita- atajó su mejilla, elevando una ceja -Me pregunto si Tracer podrá despertarte.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, exaltadas. Descolocándola, su rostro volvió a tiritar, esta vez de frente.

-T-Tracer...- moduló, entrecortadamente.

Se sorprendió debido a su inmediata reacción- Bien... ¡Eso es! ¡Buena chica!- acarició su cabeza, bromista -Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. Sí que la pequeña mosquita te ha domado, amiga. Logró meterse más que solo en tu mente, por lo que veo.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la indujo a caminar hacia la salida -Ahora escucha, y escúchame bien, robotito. Cuando salgas por esa puerta...- comenzó a susurrar en su oído -Estarás lista. Talon te preparará. Te inyectará no sé qué mierda para que puedas reaccionar y te mandará a una misión, de eso estoy segura.

-¿M-Misión?

-Ajá... estará más que feliz al saber que despertaste justo a tiempo. Es muuuy importante para él que seas tú la que la cumpla, ¿Sabes por qué?

No contestó, apenas parecía que podía mantenerse en pie. No obstante, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, contradiciendo bastante su deplorable estado.

Se aproximó más hacia su oído y musitó -Porque tu pequeña mosca regresó.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, estupefactos. Varias veces se encontraron entre sí, hasta que incentivados por tal información, lograron delinear una maligna y perdida sonrisa.

-Eso es... Tracer regresó, y no hay un mejor espectáculo que puedas ofrecerle a Talon, que encargarte de ella.

-¿E-Encargarme de...?

-De ella... sí. De todas las formas posibles, si sabes a lo que me refiero- le guiñó un ojo, para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Todas las formas...

-Sip. Haz lo que te plazca con su adorable personita.

Widow quedó estática en su lugar, mientras Sombra dibujaba una peligrosa mueca.

-Ve por ella, tigre- la impulsó hacia las afueras de ese cuarto -Y no te contengas, la mosquita no quiere que lo hagas- agregó, en un picarón murmullo -Te veré de nuevo, amiga... o mejor dicho, las veré.

La saludó con la mano inocentemente, y como por arte magia, desapareció de allí. Todo, sin borrar aquel socarrón gesto que tanto la caracterizaba.

Widowmaker, todavía entumecida, elevó un poco su temblante mano y la detalló -T-Tracer...- con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cerró el puño con rudeza.

Una sonrisa aún más macabra, no tardó en instalarse en sus labios -No me contendré.

-/-

-Mierda... mierda... ¡Mierda!- Tracer atajó su cabello y se lo refregó con impaciencia -¡Hace más de cinco días que estoy buscando el puto cuartel de Talon!

Agotada, se resbaló por la pared de un callejón y quedó asentada en el suelo. La lluvia seguía inmersa en esa ciudad gris, empapando lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

Había vuelto a Londres, luego de recorrer casi a la velocidad de la luz los países más cercanos, pero al no encontrar nada, una pequeña esperanza le dijo en su interior que la respuesta estaba en Inglaterra, por eso regresó. Sin embargo, la desesperanza no tardó en irrumpirla de nuevo.

Se cubrió el semblante, chocando los dientes -La última ubicación que tenía de ellos resultó ser errónea- lo descubrió -No... ellos se movieron, siempre lo hacen... ¡Puta madre! ¡Dónde estás, Widowmaker!

Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras detallaba como las lágrimas caían sobre ellas.

-¿Por qué? Por qué... siempre siento que no puedo hacer nada, que no puedo llegar a tiempo...- sonrió para sí, desganada- A pesar de que el tiempo es mi especialidad.

-¿Lena?

Una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Perpleja, elevó un poco el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al no creer lo que estaba visualizando.

Su gran amiga de la infancia, adornada de un tapado marrón y una bufanda que reconocía a la perfección, la miró desorbitada.

-¿E-Emily?

-¡Lena!

La pelirroja tiró el paraguas que tenía en su mano y corrió hacia ella, para luego envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! ¡Estás helada!- atrapó sus hombros y los refregó, tratando de brindarle calor.

Tracer bajó la mirada, avergonzada -E-Estoy bien... no hace falta que te preocupes por-

-¡Deja de bromear!- exclamó, abrazándola de nuevo -¡He estado tan preocupada desde que Angela me dijo que desapareciste! ¡No digas esa mierda de nuevo!

Pestañeó varias veces entre sus brazos, conmocionada. Las lágrimas contenidas querían escapar de ella -Emily... yo... ¡Yo...!

La nombrada reforzó el aprecio, sabiendo que lo necesitaba -Lena... tranquila. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar más cálido- comenzó a incorporarla, atrapando su mano con la suya.

Negó con el rostro, desesperada -¡No, Emily! ¡No puedo perder un segundo! ¡Tengo una misión que cumplir!

La pelirroja arrugó la frente, entristecida -¿Tan poco importante soy... como para que digas que mi compañía es perder el tiempo?

Entrecerró los ojos, odiándose por seguir haciéndole daño. Había lastimado en demasía a su mejor amiga en el pasado, y allí estaba otra vez, destruyendo sus frágiles sentimientos.

-No... discúlpame. Es solo que...- selló sus labios, dudosa.

-Lena... escucha- aferró más el agarre en su mano -Ahora estoy lista.

Regresó la visión a ella, confusa -¿Qué quieres decir?

Cabizbaja, respondió -Estoy lista para escuchar tu historia... con esa mujer.

-Emily...

-Lo sé, sé que no tengo oportunidad contigo. No la tuve antes, ni la tengo ahora.

-¿Antes?

Emily atajó el paraguas que había tirado al suelo, y la cubrió con él -Antes... sí. Cuando esa mujer era Amélie, ¿Así se llama, no?

Sus pupilas saltaron tanto de sus órbitas, que juró que la iban a abandonar. Aturdida, atrapó sus hombros -¡¿Tú lo sabías?! ¡¿Sabías quién era ella?!

Su inesperado y un poco rudo agarre, provocó que retrocediera unos pasos -¡C-Cálmate! No lo supe cuando la vi ese día en tu casa, pero después Angela me contó la verdad.

-¿La... verdad?

Emily vaciló unos segundos, para luego resoplar -Lena, somos amigas desde hace mucho. Yo viví todo ese suceso que te llevó a enamorarte de esa mujer casada. Me lo contaste todo, solo que... lo olvidaste.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, suspendidos.

 _Es cierto... además, Emily, ese día que me descubrió con Widowmaker, mencionó a una mujer casada... hablaba de ella._

-Tú decidiste olvidarlo, y como regla, nos dijiste a todos que no te contáramos la verdad- descendió la mirada, nostálgica -Al igual que los demás, pensé que era lo mejor para ti no saber nada. Estabas tan destruida... apenas podías ponerte en pie de la depresión que tenías.

El agarre de Tracer se deslizó por sus hombros, hasta caer inerte a sus costados -Lo... sé. Soy consciente de que todo fue idea mía- negó con la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa de fondo- Lo vi todo cuando viaje al pasado. Todavía... casi ni puedo procesarlo.

-Lena...

-Pero no sabía que tú también conocías mi verdad- elevó la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no podía apaciguarlas -Lo lamento tanto...

Emily se sorprendió ante su inesperada disculpa -¿Por qué?

-Porque... te hice mucho daño, ¿Cierto? Tanto en el pasado como en este presente... ¡Este maldito presente!- Se desquició, golpeando la pared a su lado -¡Nada cambió! ¡Nada puedo hacer para cambiarlo! ¡Todo sigue igual!

-¡Lena!- Emily atrapó sus muñecas, que se movían desenfrenadas -¡Tranquilízate! ¡Encontraremos una forma para...!

-¡¿Para qué?!- la encaró, sollozando -¡No sé dónde está! ¡Me dijeron que está muerta! No quiero... ¡No quiero que eso sea verdad, Emily!

Totalmente fuera de sí, se desarmó en sus brazos.

-L-Lena...

-Si e-eso llega a ser verdad... yo... me iré con ella.

Al oír tal incoherencia, sus dedos se clavaron, impotentes, en la pequeña y pecosa espalda que estaba sosteniendo -¡Deja de decir estupideces!- la apartó -¡Tú no eres así!

-¡Lo soy!- atrapó sus mejillas, congelándola -¡Soy así! ¡Débil! ¡Incapacitada! ¡Estúpida! Frágil, muy... frágil, tanto, que no soy capaz siquiera de salvar la vida de una persona que me necesita...

Los verdosos ojos de su amiga, empezaron a arder. La devastaba verla en tan deplorado estado. Nunca había presenciado tal imagen, y verla así... de la nada misma, la estaba destruyendo.

-¡Lena!- la acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho -¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Has salvado incontables vidas, incluyendo la mía!

-¡P-Pero..!

-¡Lo sé! ¡No hace falta que lo digas! Sé... que tienes un corazón tan frágil como el cristal. Un corazón... que merece ser amado, Lena.

Aspiró su llanto, inmersa en su pecho.

-Siempre lo supe, y esa fue...- se incorporó un poco y ascendió su entristecido semblante -La razón por la que me enamoré de ti.

Tracer, conteniendo las lágrimas, trató de aclarar su garganta -E-Emily...

Esta última, cerró los ojos apaciblemente -Lamento tanto no ser yo la persona que pueda aliviar tu dolor... que pueda hacerte feliz- sus lágrimas se escaparon, mientras fruncía los labios -Realmente... lo lamento.

Lena entreabrió los labios varias veces, pero poco pudo decir, más que leves y angustiosos sonidos.

Emily forzó una sonrisa, debido a su silencio -Está bien... no hace falta que digas nada. Conozco mi lugar.

Bajó la mirada, con una presión en el pecho que no le daba descanso -Soy yo la que lo lamenta, Emily... perdóname por no poder permanecer a tu lado.

-Lena...

-Hubiese sido más fácil para mí enamorarme de alguien tan dulce como tú, pero...

 _Pero mi corazón, lamentablemente eligió a otra persona. A una maldita araña._

-Te ayudaré a encontrarla.

Pasmada, elevó el rostro de forma automática -¿Q-Qué?

Emily acarició su mejilla con ternura y le sonrió -Si estar con ella te hace feliz, te ayudaré.

Derivó la visión al mojado suelo, atónita -No... no es correcto. No puedes estar diciéndome esto...

La pelirroja rió en un murmullo, y atrapó su decaído mentón -Acostúmbrate, porque te lo estoy diciendo.

Se perdió en la devota mirada que le estaba regalando -No merezco esta ayuda...

-Mereces esto y mucho más.

-Emily...- su voz se entrecortó, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y rodear su cuello, en un desamparado abrazo -¡E-Eres la mejor! ¡Puta madre, realmente la mejor!- apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó en libertad su sollozo de nuevo. No podía detenerlo.

-Siempre tan delicada...- se burló, dándole palmaditas en la espalda -Mejor deja de decir esas cosas.

-¿P-Por qué? Te lastima que...- se apartó un poco, quedando frente a frente con su ahora, sonrojado rostro -¿Qué te diga cuanto te quiero?

Emily desvió la mirada, tratando de controlar esos precipitados latidos que podían convertirse en su perdición.

-No es que me lastime, es solo que...- la regresó hacia ella, titubeante -Me da esperanzas.

-¿Eh?

Rodó los ojos, haciendo un sarcástico gesto -Lena, no te hagas...

-¿Qué no me haga qué?

Emitió un fastidioso bufido, para luego, tomándola desprevenida, atajar sus pecosas mejillas -No te hagas la inocente, sabes que ese juego nunca funcionó conmigo.

Comenzó a aproximar su rostro lentamente, provocando que Tracer se alejase de golpe, por puro instinto.

Pero poco duró esa acción, ya que Emily se lo impidió, reforzando el agarre.

-¿E-Ems...?

-Antes de continuar con la búsqueda, hay algo que tengo ganas de hacer. Pero me pregunto...- penetró sus ojos en ella, los cuales ya brillaban de una fervorosa manera -Si me lo permitirás...

Tracer se sonrojó intensamente. Se imaginaba su petición, y la realidad es que no sabía si era correcto o no aceptarla. Después de todo, Emily había hecho mucho por ella. Quizás... merecía un regalo de despedida.

-Lena...- acercó más su rostro, casi llegando a rozar sus labios -¿Puedo besarte una última vez?

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, a pesar de que ya conocía lo que iba a decir con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el escuchar aquella petición de sus propios labios, la drenó de la respuesta que no hallaba en su interior.

 _No... no puedo. Yo... solo hay unos labios que deseo tomar con desesperación._

-Si no contestas, lo haré...

-/-

-¿Me escuchas, Widowmaker?

Sumida en la oscuridad de la noche y parada en lo alto de un edifico, atrapó su intercomunicador.

-Sí.

-¿La tienes en la mira?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ya sabes que hacer. Recuerda, la quiero viva. Y si es posible, con todas sus extremidades, ¿Entendiste?

-A la orden.

Apagó el intercomunicador, colocó un pie sobre el suelo y flexionó su otra rodilla, mientras con la mano derecha recargaba el rifle, y con la izquierda lo posicionaba directo hacia su presa.

Se puso en posición y entrecerró un ojo. Su visión se volvió carmesí y más precisa.

Y entonces... allí la vio.

-Ah... ahí estás- sonrió de lado -Ha pasado tiempo, _ma chérie._

Comenzó a jalar el gatillo hacia atrás, sin quitar su maligno semblante. Sin embargo, hubo algo... una acción que presenció. Una simple, pero en su mente imperdonable acción, que provocó que su dedo tiritase en el lugar.

Su ojo, que se encontraba mirando a través del visor, se amplió, enfurecido.

 _-¿Quoi?_

Afinó más la visión, como si no creyese lo que su pupila estaba detallando.

Una pelirroja, cuya figura retumbaba en sus perdidas memorias, se encontraba besando a su más fiel contrincante. A la única persona que consideró un valioso trofeo en su vida.

Frunció los labios y arrugó la frente de tal manera, que se desfiguró. Algo en su interior se estaba desquiciando, lo cuál carecía de sentido en sus rígidos pensamientos.

-Cómo te atreves...

Chocando los dientes, cambió la posición del rifle, ahora dirigiendo toda su atención a esa para nada bienvenida intrusa.

- _¡Salope!_

Detalló como Tracer la apartaba con sus manos, agitada, lo cual solo indujo más a su cólera.

Sus muelas se encontraron por segunda vez, esta vez con más ímpetu -Esos labios son... ¡MÍOS!

Su dedo, iracundo, jaló el gatillo.

Tracer, como si pudiese escuchar los sonidos detrás de los sonidos, elevó la visión rápidamente al percibir el peligro. Solo para ampliarla aún más, horrorizada, cuando observó como una veloz bala se dirigía directo hacia su acompañante, que no hacía más que mirarla desconcertada, por su extraña actitud.

-¿Lena? E-Escucha, lo siento. No quise hacerlo.. yo...

Se giró hacia ella, desesperada -¡EMILY! ¡MUÉVETE!- la empujó, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Los consternados ojos de su mejor amiga se agrandaron, atónitos, al recibir la bala, antes de entrecerrarse y apagarse por completo.

-L-Lena...

Tracer detalló casi en cámara lenta como su cuerpo caía hacia abajo, a causa de la gravedad.

-¡EMILY!

Saltó hacia ella, y la atrapó antes de que se estampara con brusquedad sobre el suelo -¡EMILY!- la incorporó entre sus brazos y atajó su rostro, que poco a poco perdía su cálido color.

Sus propios ojos se abrieron y quedaron en esa posición por varios segundos, cuando contempló como la sangre se escapaba del costado de su cuerpo.

-¿E-Ems?- delineó una perdida sonrisa, palmeando su rostro -Ems... Oi, no juegues...

Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. Las inevitables lágrimas se estaban haciendo presentes.

Paralizada, la zarandeó varias veces, sin obtener resultado alguno -Ems... ¡EMS! ¡DESPIERTA!- la movió con más fuerza, sollozando -¡Puta madre, Emily! ¡No puedes...! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR!- le dió varias cachetadas, en otro vano intento.

-N-No... ¡No!- La acurrucó en su pecho, y sus alaridos de dolor hicieron eco en ese desolado callejón -¡EMILY! NO... ¡NO! ¡N-No puedes dejarme... sola!

Con los dedos temblantes, acomodó un rebelde flequillo en su inerte rostro, y contempló el agarre que sostenía su cintura. La sangre se resbalaba por su propia mano, derrumbándose sobre el suelo.

-Mierda... esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Quién... ?- siquiera pudo continuar. Su cabeza decayó y terminó sumida en el pecho de su amiga -Q-Quién...

De repente, un estruendoso sonido se escuchó detrás de ella. Sin fuerza alguna volteó el rostro con lentitud, aún en la misma posición, pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Q-Quién...?

-Veo que te gusta mucho estar con tu amiguita.

Su pecho la golpeó de tal forma, que pensó que iba a detenerse.

 _Esa voz... no puede ser..._

Elevó la vista, y la dirigió hacia dónde provino aquella maliciosa tonada. Su labio inferior se desprendió al observar a la razón de su búsqueda, asentada en lo alto de uno de los tantos faroles que adornaban aquella lluviosa ciudad.

-W-Widow... maker.

Una pequeña risa en un murmullo, le contestó.

-T-Tú...- derivó la mirada a Emily y la regresó hacia ella, estupefacta -Tú... fuiste la que...

Widow acomodó el rifle en su hombro y dibujó una arrogante mueca -Me declaro culpable.

Lena bajó los parpados, arrugando los dedos contra el pavimento.

-¿Qué sucede, _ma chérie_? ¿No vas a saludarme como es debido? Hace mucho que no nos vemos...

No hubo respuesta, lo cual solo incrementó el enojo previamente apaciguado, en la cazadora.

-Eres tan mal educada...

Tracer desgarró los dedos contra el suelo, y sus dientes, igual de frustrados, se refregaron entre ellos.

 _Yo la buscaba... sí. Y la encontré... pero lo que encontré siquiera es... ya ni es..._

Abrazó su propio cuerpo y se achicó contra el pavimento, perdiéndola de vista, como si no verla por unos segundos pudiera hacerle recobrar el valor perdido. El valor que necesitaba para enfrentarla de una buena vez. No obstante, lo único que logró fue que su llanto incrementara.

 _Ya ni es la Widowmaker que yo conocí._

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? _Allez_ , déjame ver tu dulce carita.

 _Es todo. Se acabó. Ya no tiene... vuelta atrás. Ya no..._

-¿Tendré qué ir a obligarte a que me saludes?

 _Ya... no tiene remedio. Es el fin._

En un lento movimiento, ascendió su mirada y la clavó en ella.

Widow casi retrocede ante la furia que invadía a sus ojos -Vaya... realmente te hice enojar- aquella risa que antes era un susurro, acrecentó -Pero que gran acontecimiento. Esto es tan excitante... verte así...

No pudo evitar delinear una perdida sonrisa. La idea de batallar con Tracer en su estado puro de furia, era todo un privilegio.

La dueña de sus pensamientos, comenzó a levantarse de una lenta y temblorosa manera.

 _¿Cómo perdonar esto? ¿Cómo hacerlo?_

-Tú... la mataste.

La grave e inesperada tonalidad en su voz, esta vez no generó regocijo en su interior. Al contrario, algo dentro de ella se removió, incómodo.

-Dime... ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho?

Alzó una arrogante ceja -¿De verdad era tan importante para ti?

Tracer contuvo las lágrimas, apretando con fuerza las pistolas a su lado -No lo era, lo es.

Widowmaker arrugó el ceño, y reforzó el agarre en su rifle -Entonces, me alegra aún más haberla asesinado.

Lena chocó los dientes por décima vez, y alzó sus armas hacia ella, por completo fuera de sí -¡Tú...! ¡TÚ!

-Yo... ¿Qué?- musitó, desafiante -¿Vas a matarme?

-M-Maldita...

-¿Así como yo hice con tu pelirroja?- Dibujó otra macabra sonrisa, para luego emitir una lúgubre carcajada -Vamos, quiero verte intentándolo.

Y eso fue todo, su descaro terminó por opacar lo poco que quedaba de compasión, en su dolido corazón.

-¡Diviérteme, Tracer!

Guiada totalmente por la ira, abrió los ojos con rudeza y saltó hacia ella, activando el acelerador con toda su potencia.

-¡AMÉLIE!

La nombrada tembló al escucharla. Una innegable mueca inmersa de desagrado, se instaló en sus labios.

-¡No me digas... ASÍ!- la imitó, frenética, apuntando el rifle hacia adelante.

Ambas dispararon al mismo tiempo en el aire, mientras sus miradas chocaban, furiosas.

 _Sí, esto... ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Emily no es la única que desapareció de mi vida... Widowmaker también lo hizo._

 _Las he perdido... a las dos._

* * *

Ok, tardé un siglo y además el capítulo es corto, ¡Ya sé! Perdón, prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo.

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda! Y los leo en el próximo!

 **Aldmagali:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **sisa13:** ¡Gracias por leer! Fuck, espero que este capitulo no te haya hecho llorar también. Como dijo Widow, me declaro culpable (ríe maquiavélicamente) pero la historia sigue, así que secá las lágrimas y nos leemos en el próximo, besos!

 **JLucky13:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡La pegaste! ¡Sombra al rescate! Aunque no porque le interese la condenada existencia de Amélie, claramente jajajaj No me llore, esto sigue. Nos leemos en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del desierto:** ¡Gracias por leer! Esperemos que Tracer pueda pegarle una importante patada en el culin a Talon, pero ahora mismo parece más enfocada en pegársela a Widow, creo yo jajaja Y sí, el mundo necesita amor. No te preocupes que yo pienso lo mismo, y se va a ver reflejado en este fic :) Que bueno que te sigue gustando! te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Batistarr:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **LadyVrammoryn:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y me alegra que te guste! Tomo tus correcciones, gracias! :) Es muy probable que tengas razón. Hay veces que no reviso lo suficiente los capítulos y suelen ocurrir esos errores. Pero la realidad es que soy novata y voy a cometer muchos más en la práctica jajaja espero que eso no perturbe tu lectura hasta que me perfeccione un poco más. Espero leerte en el próximo, besos!

 **Laura-Al:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto! Ok, me anoto un logro de oro (? Es todo para mi que te hayas pasado la tarde leyéndolo, es decir, eligiendo hacer eso en vez de cualquier otra cosa :) Gracias por tus motivadoras palabras, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Disarmed96:** ¡Gracias por leer! No te pongas mal, ya volví (? perdón por tardar, se me complicaron los tiempitos. Me alegra hacerte feliz con los caps :) Espero que este te haya gustado también. Me mató el comentario "y que tenga bebes con Amélie" jajajaj sería super tierno 3 Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Griska:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me alegra que estés tan enganchada! Rarísimo lo que te pasó. Por ahí puede ser porque hace un tiempo cambié el rated del fic, aunque tampoco tendría sentido. Y ahora que lo digo, no sé si fue este el que cambié el rated u otro, me perdí jajajaja Pero lo importante es que podés seguír leyendo,y que sí, tenés una historia para contar jajajaj Te agradezco a vos por leer, las lecturas y comentarios son muy importantes a la hora de incentivar :) Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **Nani:** ¡Gracias por leer! Ya subí! jajaja me alegra que te guste! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Commander Woods:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me encanta que te encante! jajajaj Sé lo que estar re pasada de sueño leyendo, enganchadisima con un fic, así que te entiendo :) Gracias por las lindas palabras, y te leo en el próximo, besos!


	17. Kyrie

¡Capitulo 17 finalmente entregado! Me disculpo muchíiisimo por haber tardado tanto. Tenía demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza y no sabía como plasmarlas. Pero hay una razón por la cual no sabía, y es porque esta historia está llegando a su fin, y no quería cagarla en el proceso. Si... quedan pocos capitulos, amigxs.

Y no se preocupen. Vi en algunos comentarios que temen que la infelicidad sea siempre parte de este fic. No quería adelantar nada, por eso no mencioné justamente nada. Pero no soy una persona a la que le gustan los finales infelices y trágicos. Este fic no es la excepción. Sea como sea, voy a darle un final feliz (pero realista) a estar hermosa parejita, sépanlo.

Con esto dicho, ¡Los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

 **kyrie**

En medio del aire, ambas balas se encontraron y chocaron entre sí, provocando que una explosión se hiciera presente.

Lena doblegó las rodillas y ascendió con rapidez para escapar del humo. Sin embargo, sus oídos no pasaron desapercibidos un sonido que conocía muy bien; el sonido del gancho de su contrincante.

Chocó los dientes, suspendida. Su mente no podía encontrarse más guiada por la ira; y en especial, por la impotencia.

-Mierda... ¡Mierda!- gritó, saltando sobre los edificios en diagonales direcciones. Quedó estancada en la terraza de uno, con la esperanza de haberla perdido de vista, al menos por unos segundos. Pero...

-¡No escaparás, Tracer!

La sombra de una elegante silueta saltó sobre su cabeza, quedando a escasos metros de ella.

Lena detuvo en seco su escape, generando que sus pies emanaran humo debido a la fricción. Agitada, elevó el rostro, solo para encontrarse con el confiado de Widowmaker. Esta ascendió su comisura con una clara maldad,y apuntó el rifle hacia adelante.

-Quédate quietita, _petite_...- disparó.

-¡Maldición...!- con la sensación de pánico acrecentando, desaceleró el tiempo y volvió unos cuantos pasos atrás, esquivándola.

-Niña _imbécile_ , ¡Aunque regreses en el tiempo, sigues tomando las mismas y estúpidas decisiones!

Dicha tal burla, se lanzó hacia ella con velocidad y atajó su cuello. Tracer, incapaz de evitarla, se retorció por aquella asfixia que le quitaba más que el mismísimo aire; su sensatez.

-¡V-Vete a la mierda!- flexionó sus rodillas y las estrelló contra su estómago, alejándola de un golpe.

Widow rodó sobre el suelo unas importantes veces. Pero sus pies, astutos, derraparon sobre este, frenándola. En un estilizado movimiento, saltó hacia atrás y se reincorporó.

Agitada y con un regocijado gesto, limpió su comisura, la cual no se privó de sangrar ante tal impacto.

-Eso es... esto será más divertido de lo que pensé.

Lena la observó a una considerable distancia, sin quitar aquella furibunda mirada que ahora la destacaba. Pero esta, como si quisiera recordarle su dolor, se desvió hacia lo bajo y detalló a su desarmada amiga abatida sobre el pavimento.

Las lágrimas la traicionaron de nuevo. Poco tardó en escuchar a su adversaria reír por ello.

- _Petite_ , no quiero que llores. Quiero que luches contra mi- hizo un altanero ademán con la mano -Vamos, diviérteme.

Regresó la atención a ella, cerrando los puños.

 _Emily, lo siento tanto. Yo... ni siquiera pude..._

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _Espera..._

Un pequeño detalle que pasó desapercibido, apareció en su mente.

 _Al estar tan devastada no tomé su pulso... quizás y solo quizás... esté viva._

Con una tenue esperanza y las manos temblantes, atajó el intercomunicador. De inmediato se conectó con la única persona que podía realizar el milagro que necesitaba.

Una dulce y angelical voz la saludó.

-¡Angie! ¡Es Emily! ¡Ven rápido, por favor! Ella... ¡Ella...!

-¿Lena? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- le contestó a través de este. Su tonada mutó por una preocupada -¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡Por favor, ven! ¡Tienes mi ubicación ahora!

Widowmaker, negándose a permitirle continuar aquel rescate, frunció el ceño y a grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia ella. Le quitó el comunicador de la mano y lo tiró al suelo, para luego aplastarlo con el pie.

Tracer, ahora con la sensación de vacio en su palma, posó los ojos en el destruido aparato y luego los derivó a ella, cada vez más fuera de sí.

-Ni se te ocurra, _chérie_ \- negó con el dedo índice, sonriente -No puedes cambiar su destino.

-Tú... maldita.

Su némesis atrapó aquellas pecosas mejillas entre los dedos, de una brutal forma -Lo soy.

Lena cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era todo, la furia que trataba de contener se apoderó por completo de ella.

 _Widowmaker... ella..._

Aquel viaje que le mostró su verdadero pasado; su historia... su triste historia, la había descarrilado. Ya no podía esconder la frustración que la agobiaba, y anhelaba, desesperada, emanar de ella.

-Ja...- sonrió para sí, irónica -¿Sabes que tengo otro comunicador, cierto?

Widow arrugó la frente -Inepta... te borraré esa estúpida confianza que tienes.

 _No... no más._

Tracer abrió los párpados de golpe y calcándola, atrapó su cuello. Pero no quedó conforme con ser solo una vil imitación. Las pupilas de Amélie saltaron de sus órbitas al detallar como activaba el acelerador y la impulsaba con rudeza hacia la puerta de aquella terraza en la que estaban paradas, destruyéndola, para luego descenderlas, atravesando cada piso que se interponía en su camino; por no decir, cada hogar.

En el frenético recorrido atajó sus brazos, pero eso no impidió que la heroína prosiguiese con su deber, estampándola con cada pared que aparecía.

Con una furiosa mirada acompañándola, se detuvo de golpe en un pasillo y cambió la dirección. Widow reforzó el agarre, entrecerrando un ojo debido al dolor, y lo próximo que llegó a sentir fueron unos filosos vidrios impregnándose en su pálida y azulada piel.

 _¡Agh! ¡Merde...!_

Lena, cubriéndose con el brazo libre de los tajantes cristales, atravesó una ventana de aquel edificio, usando el cuerpo de su némesis como escudo. Por tal estampida lo abandonaron y comenzaron a caer en picada. No obstante, Tracer no la soltó en todo el camino.

Widow no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Su pecoso rostro revelaba la ira que la carcomía. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pero sí era la primera vez que percibía en carne propia lo que su enojo podía lograr.

 _Realmente... está peleando con todo su poder._

Sonrió para sí ante su pensamiento, de una lamentable y lúgubre manera - _Chérie_... me impresionas- dijo, todavía cayendo -Pero aún así, no podrás vencerme.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía, elevó la mano izquierda y lanzó el gancho. Al instante su cuerpo empezó a ascender junto con el de Tracer, justo antes de caer sobre al precipicio.

Esta última, resistiendo el cortante viento que se clavaba como cuchillas en su piel, se volteó hacia el costado, escapando de su enganche, y le apuntó con las pistolas.

-¡Widowmaker!

Disparó reiteradas veces, exasperada. La nombrada sonrió de soslayo y giró en el aire, esquivando esas luminosas balas.

Continuando con la gravedad de compañera, sujetó con fuerza el rifle y disparó también. Otra vez las municiones se encontraron, provocando una nueva detonación. Pero Widow no terminó su tarea allí. Con tal de desorientarla, expulsó la mina venenosa de su brazo y la adhirió a un paredón cercano a donde estaba por caer Lena.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el ardor, y la explosión inminente anterior se hizo presente. Sus cuerpos volaron hacia lados contrarios debido al impacto. Lena terminó estampada contra la pared de un edificio, para luego derrumbarse sobre el pavimento. Widow, más astuta, lanzó el gancho y quedó colgada de un techo.

Le sonrió desde lo alto, engreída, captando como su contrincante empezaba a toser por aquel veneno que le regaló - _Allez allez,_ _petite!_ ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?- flexionó las rodillas y apegó sus pies a los costados de la pared del edificio donde estaba sostenida. Bajó el visor. -No me hagas ir por ti...

Tracer, agitada y ahora, ensangrentada, se levantó con un evidente esfuerzo. Agarró su brazo derecho, el cual había recibido en demasía la caída, y frunció los dedos contra él.

 _M-Mierda... mierda... mierda..._

Algo dentro de ella estaba despertando gracias a toda esa inadecuada situación, tanto la del pasado como la del presente. Ya no era solo furia. Era algo diferente... una locura desmedida que sosegaba a su emblanquecida alma, transformándola en una sombría.

Widowmaker contempló su paralizado estado, arqueando una curiosa ceja -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedarás ahí parada o atacarás? Me estoy aburriendo aquí arriba...

Lena, cabizbaja, respiró una y otra vez entrecortadamente, mientras aferraba con fuerza su herida. Parecía estar meditando algo en su silencio. Algo que Widow no era capaz de adivinar.

Unas leves aspiraciones más, y estas dejaron de resonar precipitadas. Elevó la visión con cautela. Widow se estremeció al captar la oscura mirada que la irrumpía.

Tracer, recuperando la compostura, sonó su cuello de izquierda a derecha y le dedicó una socarrona e impensable sonrisa -Ven por mí, cariño- ascendió el dedo medio, insultándola -Si te atreves.

Widowmaker se desfiguró, debido a su descaro -Insolente... te destruiré.

Furibunda, se lanzó de cabeza hacia ella. Lena, al instante ascendió su brazo sano y disparó, para luego saltar y comenzar a moverse en un zig zag a la velocidad de la luz, en el aire. Sus disparos solo aumentaron.

Su némesis esquivó los ataques con un esfuerzo mayor al que recordaba. Por alguna extraña razón percibía que Tracer se volvía cada vez más, y más rápida. Pero no tenía sentido... sus heridas eran mortales.

Aterrizó en el suelo y reforzó el agarre en el rifle. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de enfocarla, pero claramente Lena intentaba marearla. Hecho que estaba consiguiendo. Solo lograba visualizar aquella cegadora y celeste luz, incluso con el visor puesto.

 _-Izquierda o derecha... ¿Por dónde aparecerá?-_ meditó, recargando el arma.

Un casi insonoro ruido provocó que se girase hacia atrás. No obstante, fue demasiado tarde. Un potente puñetazo se estampó en su mejilla.

-¡Agh!- trató de apartar su brazo, pero en el medio de su intento recibió una brutal patada en las costillas. Su aire se perdió. Sostuvo su costado en un impulso, advirtiendo como estas ahora se encontraban destruidas.

La sangre escapó de su comisura, acción que solo indujo a que su malvada sonrisa renaciera. La emoción en su ser solo atinaba a acrecentarse, y de algún insólito modo, su miedo también. Tracer... ya no era la misma persona que conocía.

-Ahora sí que tienes mi atención...- musitó, lanzando el gancho y escapándose de un nuevo puñetazo que quería embestirla.

Aterrizó en el techo de una casa, pero Lena apareció con tal rapidez frente a ella, que le hizo retroceder unos pasos y casi perder el equilibrio.

-¡Amélie!

Chocó los dientes, y saltó hacia atrás -¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!- Disparó reiteradas veces. Sin detenerse, y comenzando a perder aquella paciencia que tanto la caracterizaba, extendió el largo del rifle y volvió a disparar.

La heroína esquivó con agilidad la mayoría de sus ataques -¡Es tu nombre!- exclamó -¡No puedes neg-

Su voz se detuvo en seco. Una de las balas terminó sumida en el costado de su vientre. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pasmada, por el desagradable dolor que empezaba a sentir en su interior. Pero tomando aire y obviándolo, continuó su camino hacia ella.

-¡No puedes negarlo!- atajó sus hombros y la imprimió contra una pared -E-Es tú... maldito nombre.

Widow soltó una susurrante risa y atrapó su pecoso semblante -Estás más atrevida de lo que recuerdo, _petite..._

Tracer reforzó el agarre, desgarrando su ropa -Y tú más malvada de lo que recuerdo.

-Ja... nunca dejé de serlo- En un rápido movimiento elevó la punta del rifle y la clavó en su cuello -Muere.

Disparó, pero Lena, casi por instinto lo giró hacia el costado, provocando que solo un rasguño se plasmara en su piel.

Regresó la visión a ella con lentitud, cada vez más apagada -Tú muere.

Impotente, clavó un rodillazo en su estómago. Widowmaker entreabrió los labios ante la estampida y la sangre no tardó en surgir. La escupió, en una molesta tos que no le dio descanso por varios segundos.

 _-¿Q-Qué? ¿No puedo... derrotarla?-_ pensó, ascendiendo con debilidad sus dorados ojos _-Es como si fuera otra persona..._

Descendió la visión, y se topó con el rudo agarre que ahora sostenía el cuello de su ropa.

 _Ahora entiendo porque Talon la quiere... si esta chica llega a exprimir sus habilidades, será nuestra victoria._

Volvió a elevarla, solo para dedicarle una burlona mueca -Te estás confiando demasiado... _chérie_ \- Devolviéndole la jugada, flexionó las rodillas y las estiró hacia ella, tomándola desprevenida.

De inmediato se sumieron en su estómago y la apartaron varios metros. Lena presionó las mandíbulas, al impregnarse contra una pared que terminó destruida por el impacto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a caer, pero de una milagrosa forma, sus pies, tiritantes, consiguieron detener la caída. Se agarró el estómago y agachó la cabeza, con el aire perdido.

 _Me pregunto... si aún hay alguna forma de salvarla... de regresarla..._

-W-Widowmaker...- murmuró, entrecerrando un ojo. El único sano detalló su inexpresivo rostro, que se acercaba con sigilo -Ja... eres un chiste.

La nombrada sintió una presión en su pecho. Una iracunda presión - _Pardon?_ \- moduló, continuando su camino con una peligrosa lentitud. Se detuvo frente a su lastimada persona, y sonrió, altanera -Tú eres la que no se puede mover, ¿Te atreves a insultarme, insecto?

-Sí, pero tú eres la única controlada aquí.

Widowmaker gruñó y estampó una mano a su costado -Insolente... te mataré.

-¿Lo harás?- rió por lo bajo, de una perdida manera -¿Eso es lo que te ordenaron?

No contestó, solo atinó a sostener el cuello de su campera con rudeza y despegar sus pies del suelo - _Non_ , pero es lo que deseo.

Lena desvió la mirada, delineando una sarcástica sonrisa que solo la desquiciaba cada vez más -Así que... es lo que deseas.

- _Oui_ , quiero destruirte- acortó la distancia entre sus rostros -Aniquilar cada parte de tu ser.

-¿Por qué?

Widow le mantuvo la mirada, pensante. Pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, examinándola.

-Ja... no puedes ni responder, y yo sé bien la razón- ahogó una risita, atajando uno de aquellos brazos que todavía la acorralaban -Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Arrugó la frente y reforzó el agarre -¿Qué es lo que entiendes, _petite_? ¿Que voy a matarte?- imitó su risa, con otra más macabra.

Tracer rodó los ojos, con desinterés -No... Widowmaker. Dime, ¿Con qué te sientes viva?

Esta pestañeó varias veces y su aferre, sin su permiso, aflojó -Con qué...

-Te sientes viva- repitió, manteniéndole la visión, a pesar de que ahora no estaba siendo correspondida.

Widowmaker dudó unos segundos, antes de contestar -Luchando.

-¿Contra mí?

-Eres la mejor oponente con la que me he enfrentado.

-Hm...- penetró los ojos en su pálida mano -¿Con qué más?

-No hay nada más.

Lena volvió a reír, esta vez en un susurro -Sé que hay más, no puedes mentirme. No a mí.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó, con un dejo de burla -¿Tu último delirio antes de morir?

-Quizás.

Widow la observó con profundidad, como si así pudiese romper la barrera que aquella pecosa muchacha estaba imponiendo. No lograba ver más allá de sus palabras. Era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía el control sobre su presa.

Obstinada, decidió responder con lo que más podía llegar a dolerle -Ya que insistes, debo decir que me siento viva... al violarte- le sonrió, descarada.

Trazó con los dedos la línea de su mandíbula, hasta dibujar la forma de sus labios con el pulgar -Muy viva...- enfatizó aquella idea, acercando los propios a los suyos.

Contrario a lo que quería provocar, en esta ocasión una inesperada carcajada resonó en sus tímpanos, desconcertándola.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso- negó con la cabeza, arrogante -¿Siquiera sabes qué significa lo que dijiste?

El agarre que desistió en su cuello, volvió a aferrarla con brusquedad -¿Qué quieres decir, _imbécile_?

No soportaba que aquella pequeña se mostrara tan impertinente. No podía permitirlo.

Tracer clavó la mirada en ella, desafiante -Significa que te alimentas de las emociones de los demás.

Otra incómoda presión atravesó su pecho, generando que de nuevo su mano perdiera fuerza -¿Disculpa?

Lena elevó la voz -Significa que solo te sientes viva al experimentar las emociones extremas de los demás... en especial el terror- atajó su mano y le brindó un leve apretón -¿Sabes por qué?

Widowmaker no respondió. Se quedó contemplándola, cada vez más aturdida. Su cabeza empezaba a doler. Una intensa punzada estaba naciendo en ella.

-Porque... estás vacía.

Eso, ahora directamente generó que sus manos perdieran fuerza y la liberaran con lentitud.

Lena se resbaló por la pared al no tener nada que la sostuviera y la miró, indiferente -Solo te sientes llena cuando experimentas las emociones ajenas, ya que tú jamás... serás capaz de experimentarlas por ti misma.

Widow chocó los dientes. Algo se estaba revolviendo en su interior; una energía en demasía intensa. Una que no creía poder contener. La heroína captó aquel hecho, y continuó, dispuesta a derribar su mente.

-Te alimentas del miedo de los demás, ¿No es así? Incluso del mío- derivó la visión al suelo, mientras sujetaba su costado con ímpetu. Este no paraba de sangrar debido a aquella bala -Pero ya no más. No me devorarás, Widowmaker.

Su némesis retrocedió unos pasos. Su corazón empezaba a traicionarla. Los potentes latidos en su pecho no le permitían respirar con normalidad.

Arrugando las palmas y cabizbaja, contestó -¿Y tú qué...?

Tracer alzó la mirada, con debilidad -¿Qué?

-¿Con qué te sientes viva?- susurró, aún sin atreverse a observarla.

La heroína desvió el semblante, pensativa -Yo... soy igual que tú. Las batallas son lo único que tengo. Salvar vidas me hace sentir viva.

-Ja... ¿Te atreves a juzgarme, cuando te pasa lo mismo que a mí?

-Sí, justamente por eso puedo juzgarte- se reincorporó de la pared, con un esfuerzo sobre humano. La bala en su vientre no pasó inadvertido tal movimiento -T-Tú y yo somos iguales, Widowmaker.

Bufó, sonriendo de soslayo -Estás loca. No soy como tú.

Lena la imitó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dejando un camino de sangre a sus espaldas -Lo eres, no puedes negarlo. La gran diferencia es que...- ahogó un quejido, debido al dolor -Estoy s-segura que tú no querías terminar así, ¿Verdad?

Widowmaker retrocedió dos pasos más. Aquella furia en su ser solo atinaba a aumentar. Pero había algo detrás de eso; una emoción que no estaba logrando descifrar. Una que le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

-Tú... en realidad... querías vivir sin lastimar a nadie, ¿Cierto?- continuó, caminando hacia su persona. Pero sus pasos dejaban mucho que desear. Estos se mostraban temblorosos, como si estuviesen a punto de sucumbir -T-Tú... solo querías vivir una vida normal.

Widow quedó estampada contra una pared, perpleja. No podía descifrar sus propios pensamientos, y menos sus emociones. Recuerdos sin sentido se entrelazaban en su mente, enredándose, no dejándole divisar ninguno con claridad.

Frunció los dedos contra el paredón a sus espaldas, con la respiración traicionándole en demasía -Cállate...

-Tú...- continuó, acortando la distancia -Solo q-querías vivir tus sueños... como todos.

Bajó la cabeza, desgarrando las uñas contra aquella pared -Te dije que te callaras...

Tracer se detuvo frente a ella, agitada -T-Todavía estás a tiempo...- sus rodillas flaquearon, pero dio un paso adelante, sosteniéndo su lastimado cuerpo con ese impacto -Aún estás a tiempo de volver a empezar.

Widow abrió los ojos de golpe, y la empujó -¡CÁLLATE!

Lena cayó de espaldas al suelo, en el cual se retorció. Sin embargo, delineando una débil sonrisa, prosiguió -Y-Yo puedo ayudarte... si estás dispuesta a cambiar... y-yo puedo...

Una furiosa patada se impregnó en su estómago, provocando que apretase los párpados con fuerza. La sangre emanó de su boca, y lo que quedaba de su aliento, se perdió.

Widowmaker la observó desde lo alto, jadeante -Cállate... cállate...- atajó su cabeza de golpe, desesperada -¡Maldita seas!

Tracer la contempló de reojo, pasmada por su reacción -¿W-Widow?

Esta cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblante -M-Maldita...- arrugó los dedos contra este -D-Desaparece de una vez...

Lena, con un importante esfuerzo se reincorporó, y trató de llegar hasta la agente de Talon, que no hacía más que tiritar en el lugar.

-Widow...

-¡Aléjate!- gritó, escondiendo el semblante contra el asfalto -C-Cuando lucho contigo... me siento extraña.

Lena parpadeó varias veces, atónita.

 _¿Será que... podré despertarla?_

Elevó un brazo hacia ella, pero este fue apartado por una irascible mano -¡No me toques, _imbécile_!

Su desconcierto solo aumentaba debido a su inesperado estado -Widow... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

La nombrada se aferró la cabeza con más rudeza y comenzó a moverla de izquierda a derecha, frenética -¡Agh! _M-Merde... ¡MERDE!_

-¡Widow!

Petrificándola, elevó su rostro, para luego estamparlo de frente contra el piso. Lena abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

-¡Detente!

Haciendo caso omiso a su desgarrador grito, volvió a estrellarlo, una y otra vez contra el pavimento. Sus puños no se quedaron atrás, lo golpearon con impotencia, destruyéndolo en el acto.

-¡WIDOW!- atajó su hombro, pero solo consiguió que otro puñetazo se clavara en su estómago, apartándola de inmediato.

-¡T-Te dije que no me tocaras!- exclamó con el aire fuera de sí y sosteniendo su ahora, ensangrentada frente -T-Te mataré.

Tracer se reincorporó del lugar, suspendida -W-Widow...

Su némesis, agitada, colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo y se puso de pie, tambaleante. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella -Te mataré...- posó su desesperada visión en la suya, para luego ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez, cual robot averiado. Esta dolía; estallaba -N-No quiero que sigas existiendo...

Lena, recuperando la compostura, la observó con una seria, pero preocupada expresión -Sigues luchando contra esa voz... ¡No luches más contra ella!

Widowmaker, con los ojos absolutamente perdidos y oscurecidos, elevó el brazo y lanzó el gancho. Tracer se fue hacia atrás, pero no pudo escapar del agarre que ahora estaba impregnado en su pecho.

-¡D-Detente de una vez!

Esta última ascendió más el brazo, y con una fuerza que era impensable que proviniera de ella, la jaló hacia sí, para luego estamparla contra el suelo de un violento modo.

-¡AGH!

No le dio tiempo ni a escapar. De un salto quedó a su lado y pisó su cabeza. Tracer observó de reojo la punta del rifle, que ahora amenazaba su sien.

-No quiero... que sigas respirando- murmuró, con una grave tonalidad. Sus dorados ojos ya no brillaban. Solo podía notar una tenue desolación detrás de ellos.

-¿V-Vas a matarme?

Aquel pie presionó con más fuerza su cabeza, impidiendo su habla -Tan estúpida y... dulce- delineó una macabra sonrisa -No... no voy a matarte, aunque es lo que quiero. Acabo de recordar un pequeño detalle; me ordenaron llevarte con vida.

-¿C-Con vida?- cuestionó, como pudo -¿Por qué? ¿Q-Qué quieren de mí?

Widow rodó los ojos, con cierta picardia -Ya te enterarás. Si es que despiertas a tiempo.

-¿A... tiempo?

Soltó una maquiavélica risa, derivando la punta del rifle a su mejilla -Sí... a tiempo de que tu voluntad te sea arrebatada.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada.

 _No... ¿Se está refiriendo a...?_

-No podrás escapar, _chérie._

 _No... ¡No!_

Con el pánico en aumento, giró su cuerpo sobre el suelo y levantó el brazo sano, apuntándole. Widow alejó un paso por su precipitado movimiento, que no vió venir.

 _¡No puedo permitir que eso ocurra! Si yo pierdo la consciencia... ¡Nadie podrá salvarla!_

Widowmaker hizo otro ademán hacia atrás, al visualizar como Tracer comenzaba a jalar del gatillo. Le apuntó con el rifle al instante, alterada.

-¡No voy a permitirlo!- exclamó Tracer, inundada solo por desesperadas sensaciones. El miedo la dominó.

Y aturdida por el temor, cerró los ojos y disparó. El sonido de la bala quedó resonando en el aire.

Aún con aquel eco de fondo, se animó a entreabrir un ojo, solo para quedar petrificada en el sitio.

 _No..._

Widowmaker la observaba con cierta sorpresa, pero también pesadumbre. Su pálida mano abandonó el rifle, que se derrumbó contra el suelo, y empezó a deslizarce hacia su vientre, tratando de detener la sangre que ahora comenzaba a emanar de ella.

 _N-No... W-Widowmaker..._

Las pupilas de Widow se ampliaron, perplejas. No obstante, poco duraron así. Las descendió con lentitud y detalló su herida.

 _¿Lena me... disparó? ¿A mí?_

Entrecerró los párpados, y una incoherente angustia empezó a recorrerla.

 _Sí... finalmente me disparó._

Sonrió para sí, sin saber bien la razón. Con cautela le dio la espalda, y sus pasos, ahora torpes, comenzaron a alejarse.

Tracer quedó paralizada en el lugar.

 _¿Le... disparé? Y-Yo... ¿Por qué no lo esquivó? Estaba segura que..._

Se incorporó un poco, con dificultad, solo para encontrarse con su némesis estrellando la espalda contra la pared y resbalándose por ella. La sangre quedó marcada en esta debido al recorrido.

Lena entreabrió los labios, estupefacta -Y-Yo...- se puso de pie, temblante, y como pudo se acercó hacia ella.

Su propia sangre adornaba el suelo con cada paso. No faltaba mucho para que se desplomase.

Debilitada, quedó parada frente a su cabizbaja persona, con una dolencia que no creía poder tolerar un minuto más.

-W-Widowmaker...

La nombrada ahogó un quejido debido al punzante dolor y ascendió los ojos. Sus miradas se fusionaron por unos largos segundos, en los que cada una, en su propio silencio, trataban de asimilar aquella incoherente situación.

Widow, desorientándola, le regaló una triste sonrisa, que solo consiguió que su pecho se apretase con agonía.

Tracer continuaba observándola, arrepentida, detenida; sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Su mente estaba en blanco. Solo una tristeza infinita transitaba por sus venas.

Widow largó un pesado suspiro, despertándola -Termínalo, _petite._

-¿H-Huh?

Levantó con debilidad el brazo y señaló su pistola -Termínalo...

Lena la apretó con fuerza, titubeante.

-Vamos...

-W-Widow... yo...

Como si esa escena no fuese suficiente para infartarla, de repente, su intercomunicador sano, sonó, despabilándolas a ambas. Con las manos tiritando, lo atajó.

-¡Lena! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¿A-Angie?- se recuperó -¡¿Y Emily?!

-Está viva, sobrevivirá. ¿Podrías decirme qué diablos ocurrió? ¡¿Dónde estás?!- repitió, pero la heroína ya no la escuchaba.

Todo lo anterior había perdido sentido. El aparato se resbaló de su palma como prueba, y terminó en el suelo.

-Está viva...

Widowmaker pestañeó varias veces, igual de incrédula que ella -Imposible...

Lena desvió lentamente el semblante hacia ella -Está viva... Widowmaker. Fallaste.

Sus mandíbulas se encontraron, tensas -No...

Una perdida risa inundó los labios de Tracer, suspendiéndola -Sí, fallaste... ¡FALLASTE!

Cayó de rodillas entre sus flexionadas piernas. Widow contempló su enloquecido gesto, incapaz de regresar su labio inferior al superior.

 _No puede ser... yo nunca fallo un tiro. Excepto que sea contra..._

La miró, arrugando la frente.

Lena estampó ambas manos al lado de su cabeza -¡Tú nunca fallas!- adivinó su pensar -¡Excepto cuando yo soy el blanco!

Desvió la mirada con velocidad, por completo acorralada, y con la impotencia creciendo en su interior.

Unas pequeñas manos atajaron sus mejillas, estremeciéndola -¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- amplificó su perdida mueca -¡Significa que un lado tuyo se contuvo!

-No...

-¡Si, lo hizo! ¡Porque sabías que matarla iba a lastimarme!

Se zafó de su agarre y como pudo atajó el cuello de su campera -¡No es así, _imbécile_!

-¡Es así! ¡Todavía estás ahí, Widow!

Pasmándola, la rodeó con los brazos y la impulsó hacia su pecho -¡Por favor, dame una puta señal si estás ahí!

Lena estaba perdiendo los estribos. Ya ni sabía lo que emanaba de su boca. La locura se había apropiado de ella.

Widowmaker parpadeó varias veces en ese cálido aprecio, para luego empujarla -¡No me toques, _fille_!

Tracer cayó hacia atrás, aún con sus ojos guiados por la desesperación.

-No me interesa hacerte feliz o infeliz, solo quiero destruir cada partícula de ti- dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa -Muérete de una buena vez, o mátame.

La heroína percibió como sus ojos empezaban a arder. Quería llorar... no había forma de regresarla. ¿Acaso la única salvación que podía darle era la muerte?

 _Última voluntad, Mátame._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al escuchar la clara voz de Amélie en sus recuerdos, rogando por su muerte.

-N-No...

 _Mátame._

 _¿Ella... de verdad desea la muerte?_

Descendió la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar.

-¡Mátame!

Esta vez fue la voz de su presente la que decidió ensordecerla.

-Si no lo haces, yo seré la que te mate. Aunque sea con mi último aliento- la observó, desafiante.

-No...

-Y ya que tu amiguita sobrevivió, podría hacerle una visita también...- sonrió de soslayo, arrogante. A pesar de que la sangre se escapaba cada vez más de su piel, no perdía aquella confianza que la definía.

 _N-No... no puedo permitir eso..._

Tracer elevó la vista, furiosa -¡Amélie!- vacilante, agarró la pistola y le apuntó directo a la cabeza.

Widowmaker sonrió, regocijada -Eso es...

Las lágrimas se atrevieron a traicionarla, trazando un camino por sus pecosas mejillas.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo salvarla? Si tan solo... nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Con la esperanza pendiendo de un hilo, se atrevió a modular -Widow, por favor... solo dame una señal. Una... que me haga detener esta locura- rogó. El arma temblaba en su mano.

La nombrada la miró unos instantes, inexpresiva. Lena no era capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, como siempre.

Sin embargo, una sola acción le hizo comprender que muy lejos estaba de aflojarla. De repente, Widowmaker empezó a esbozar una sensual y perdida sonrisa que la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Ignorando sus palabras, con cautela, comenzó a aproximarse hacia la punta de su pistola y extendió la lengua. El pecho de Lena se oprimió, adolorido, al detallar como la rodeaba con esta, para luego succionarla de adelante hacia atrás, emitiendo un erótico y burlón sonido en el acto.

Al observar aquel descarado acto, la pesadumbre que sentía, continuó resbalándose en forma de lágrimas por su mentón.

Widow, emanando otro ronco e indecoroso jadeo, se despegó del filo de su pistola, dejando una evidente muestra de su nectar en él, y le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Ahí tienes tu querida señal, _chérie._

Sollozando, reforzó el agarre en el arma -¡W-Widowmaker!

En un arranque clavó la punta en su frente. Widow de inmediato mutó su macabro gesto, por uno relajado. Reacción que no comprendió el porqué.

Pero sus ojos... en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que la embargaba. Una desesperada tristeza que le hacía dudar.

-Hazlo, mátame. Terminemos esta historia de una buena vez.

Lena se mordió el labio, al borde del colapso, y clavó la atención en el suelo, perdida. Las lágrimas no se dignaban a abandonarla.

-Por favor...

Su corazón latió con fuerza, haciéndole daño. Esa angustiosa e inesperada súplica provocó que ascendiera su decaído semblante. Lo que detalló en su dorada mirada terminó por destruirla. Un dolor... tan intenso, que traspasó su corazón.

Desorientándola aún más, Widowmaker se cubrió el rostro, tiritando.

-W-Widow...

-¡Ya abandóname!- lo destapó, exasperada -Abandóname...

-N-No...

-Sálvame...

Su mano comenzó a temblar, generando que la pistola la calcara sobre su piel -Q-Qué dices...

-Por favor, te lo suplico... bórrame.

Estaba rogando por su muerte; lo único que podía liberarla. Lo único que podía finalmente hacer descansar a su atormentada alma.

-Y-Yo...

Widow entrecerró los ojos y presionó su propio pecho, como si este le pesara -Por favor...

 _¿No hay... otra puta forma de terminar esto?_

Hipnotizada por su última oración y con la dolencia transitando por su piel, comenzó a jalar el gatillo hacia atrás. Sus castaños ojos estaban tan apagados, que eran irreconocibles.

 _¿No puedo... salvarla?_

Widow le dedicó una leve y honesta sonrisa al captar su acción. Una que no pensó ver nunca más.

-Si... eso es, bórrame. Termina con esta maldita existencia.

Tracer elevó su otra mano, y temblorosa, sostuvo con más fuerza el arma. Su agarre carecía de fuerza. No solo por aquella inadecuada situación, sino porque su herida se estaba abriendo en demasía, generándole un dolor que estaba a punto de hacerle perder la consciencia.

-Widowmaker... yo...

-Lena- la nombró en un susurro, y apagó sus párpados, dispuesta a dejarse asesinar -Por favor...

-Y-Yo...

 _Yo... no puedo._

Completamente fuera de sí, cerró los ojos con ímpetu y quitó la pistola de su frente -¡NO PUEDO!- La revoleó hacia atrás y estampó los puños contra el suelo -No puedo... ¡NO QUIERO MATARTE!- los golpeó contra este, una y otra vez.

Su némesis entreabrió los ojos y la contempló.

-No... puedo...- clavó la visión en ella, para luego, en un impulso aproximarse y abrazarla con fuerza; con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Widow se estremeció ante ese ahora, frío contacto. Su pecosa piel se estaba volviendo cada vez más pálida.

-Lena... niña idiota.

Con su brazo sano rodeó su cintura y la apretó más contra ella -De verdad... eres tan idiota.

-W-Widow... yo... te protegeré, pase lo que pase... y-ya no me importa...

Tracer, sobre su hombro, tosió con brusquedad la sangre acumulada en su boca, y la escasa vitalidad que le restaba, la abandonó.

-Nada... - finalizó y se desarmó en su ser, manchando aquel rosa traje con un carmesí color.

Widowmaker detalló cómo se resbalaba por su cuerpo y reforzó el agarre, que de fortaleza no tenía nada. Al igual que ella, el adormecimiento debido a la bala impregnada en su estómago y toda la lucha anterior, la estaba por sucumbir.

La miró con cierto pesar -Dejaste pasar la única oportunidad q-que tenías de matarme...- musitó, acariciando su cabello y enredándose en el -Y de... s-salvarme...

Sus ojos no toleraron más permanecer despiertos y rodaron hacia atrás -L-Lena... - Su espalda se deslizó de costado por la pared, hasta derrumbarse en el suelo. Ambas quedaron desarmadas una encima de la otra, totalmente inconscientes.

De lo único que eran conscientes en su profundo sueño, era de que hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás ninguna podría terminar con la existencia de la otra.

-/-

Sus castaños ojos se entreabrieron con un notable agotamiento, desorbitados.

-¿Huh?- trató de moverse, pero un rudo agarre apretó sus muñecas al hacerlo -¿D-Dónde... estoy?

Un penetrante y desagradable olor provocó que sus sentidos se estremecieran.

 _¿Qué es este... olor a sangre? Olor a... muerte._

Se observó, aún con la visión nublada. Sus manos estaban aprisionadas encima de su cabeza y su cuerpo se encontraba asentado en el suelo. El traje le había sido arrebatado, dejándola solo con una musculosa blanca y el short negro que usaba debajo de este.

Su corazón aceleró, atemorizado -¡El acelerador!- giró el rostro de un lado a otro, y lo vio anclado en una esquina -Está ahí... pero, ¿Por qué?

 _Si quisieran matarme... lo hubieran destruido. Mis heridas..._

Se detalló otra vez, perpleja.

 _Están curadas..._

-No puede ser, acaso estoy en...

-En mis instalaciones, querida.

Elevó la mirada de golpe ante esa tenebrosa y desconocida tonada. Sus pupilas detallaron a un enmascarado hombre, detrás de los barrotes que adornaban la oscura cárcel que la retenía.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- dijo, tratando de zafarse, sin éxito alguno.

Llevó una mano a su mentón, con una fingida inocencia -Pero que sorpresa... ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que mi preciado juguete te lo había comentado...

-¿T-Tu juguete?

Emitió una macabra risa -Widowmaker, ese juguete.

Sus ojos saltaron, iracundos. Las piezas faltantes no tardaron en encajar entre sí -¡Tú eres... Talon!

El nombrado hizo una falsa reverencia -En efecto, finalmente nos vemos cara a cara. Encantado, Lena Oxton -extendió la mano, en un cordial saludo, pero al instante la devolvió al costado de su cuerpo -Oh, cierto. No puedes moverte- rió por lo bajo.

-Maldito... ¡¿Dónde está ella?!

-Recuperándose, gracias a ti. Le diste una buena pelea, te felicito.

 _¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde eso...?_

Una disgustada linea se dibujó en su frente -Tú... hijo de puta, ¡Devuélvemela!

-No te preocupes, en unos minutos la verás. Ya que tiene otra misión... contigo.

Su pecho no podía latir más apresurado. La grave voz de ese sujeto le removía cada célula del cuerpo. Algo tenía... algo tenía su presencia que le generaba un terror desmedido.

-¿Q-Qué misión?

Pudo notar a través de esa lúgubre máscara, como esbozó una triunfante sonrisa -Acabar con tu voluntad; el primer proceso.

-¿Proceso?

-Ajá... Será mejor que no te resistas. Aunque, - refregó su mentón -, si es ella quién lo hace, dudo que te resistas.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Es más, debido a su historial juntas... intuyo que hasta la pasarás bien.

 _¡¿De qué carajo está hablando este tipo?!_

Exasperada, trató de liberarse de sus ataduras de nuevo, en un vano intento.

-¡Enfermo de mierda! ¡Libérala de una buena vez!

-Ella es libre, ¿No puedes verlo? Aquí la única confinada eres tú- la señaló -Pero pronto... tú también serás libre, querida. Sacaré a relucir tu más brillante y escondido talento, ya lo verás.

Lena tembló de pies a cabeza. Su garganta no podía encontrarse más reseca.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir...?

-Has sido elegida; siéntete honrada.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar en un eco, llamando su atención. Eso solo le generó otro inevitable escalofrío.

Aquel hombre giró el rostro hacia el costado y extendió los brazos en una cálida bienvenida -Oh, aquí estás. Te estábamos esperando- sujetó una pálida mano que se le hacía muy conocida, a pesar de la oscuridad de ese lugar -Widowmaker...

Tracer tragó saliva con rudeza, y de inmediato se inclinó hacia adelante -¡Widow!

La nombrada, impasible, derivó la mirada a ella. Su pecho se encogió, afligido, al notar que la poca humanidad que había mostrado antes de desvanecerse, ya no se relucía en sus ojos.

 _No... otra vez... ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Qué le siguen... haciendo?_

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, Widowmaker.

Esta asintió, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Los labios de Lena tiritaron, asustados -¿W-Widow?

Su némesis sonrió con una evidente maldad, y se relamió los suyos -Es tiempo de divertirnos... _petite._

Se achicó en el sitio, aterrada, debido a su ronca, amenazante, pero también insinuante voz.

 _No... espera. Estoy justo donde debo estar. Por fin lo tengo enfrente... a ese maldito._

Desvió la visión hacia él, furiosa.

 _Si... a ese maldito de Talon._

Drenó su garganta de coraje, con la escasa saliva que le quedaba. Era el momento de terminar aquella perversa historia, de una buena vez.

 _Es mi deber... matarlo._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer! ¡Prometo actualizar más seguido! En especial porque quedan pocos capítulos.

Paso a contestar los reviews :)

 **Commander Woods:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Y me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto la historia :D te leo en el próximo, entonces! besos!

 **plagahood:** Che, amigo ¡Mil gracias por leer, como siempre! Lamentablemente no falta mucho para el final, pero alargarlo más ya sería una exageración jaja. ¡Que bueno que te siga gustando! te leo en el próximo, Besos!

 **Batistarr:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero que esta batalla final (al menos entre ellas) te haya gustado :) te leo en el próximo, Besos!

 **Laura-Al:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Otra vez me salió un capítulo cortito ;( pero igual espero que te haya gustado! Respecto a los momentos que querés ver de Widow y Tracer; yo también los quiero ver! Con urgencia, y es algo que definitivamente voy a plasmar en algún tiempito cercano. No hice un extra, pero si un one-shot de ellas (otro fic aparte) por si querés leerlo :) ahí hay varios momentitos entre ellas (por no decir que ese fic es mucho más tranquilo que este jaja) Espero leerte en el próximo cap, besos!

 **JLucky13:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Ya volví! Tardé siglos, ya sé. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (sí, ya sé que es triste, pero era necesario, y ahora se viene lo mejor :) ojalá te lea en el próximo, besosss!

 **Luna del Desierto:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Y pachienchia, paachieeenchia, que yo también quiero ver felicidad entre ellas, y te aseguro que la van a tener :) Gracias por seguir esta historia, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Buen día para vos también, y ojalá que andes bien! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir ;( prometo que todo va a tener un desenlace lindo (y realista, como dije antes), así que espero que tu corazón aguante, y leerte en el próximo capítulo, besos!

 **sisa13:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! y ya llegué! tarde pero seguro jaja espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	18. Voluntad

**Advertencia:** Capítulo que quizás pueda herir la sensibilidad de algunos (era necesario hacerlo) Por las dudas advierto.

Dicho esto, ¡los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

 **Voluntad**

Tracer detalló de pies a cabeza a Talon, amenazante. Su mente se estaba apagando, lo único que aparecía en ella era el deseo de matarlo. Deseo que no pasó desapercibido.

—Parece que tu mosquita me tiene cierto rencor, Widowmaker —Puso una mano en su hombro. Widow lo miró de soslayo, indiferente—. Me pregunto porqué será… ¿no le has hablado bien de mí?

Lena chocó los dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante con intenciones de liberarse. Otro inútil intento.

—¡Widow, no lo escuches! ¡Ese maldito te lavó el cerebro!

La nombrada deslizó con lentitud la visión a ella y le sonrió de un sombrío modo.

—Widow…

 _¿Sigue controlada? Claro que lo sigue estando… mierda. Tengo que despertarla antes de que sea muy tarde._

—De cualquier forma, —Tracer posó la mirada en Talon, detenida. Él puso una llave en la cerradura y abrió la reja— , tienes trabajo que hacer, Widowmaker; ya conoces las reglas.

Esta última asintió y empezó a entrar, generando que Lena se apegara más contra la pared. Sabía bien que nada bueno iba a sucederle.

Sus mandíbulas se encontraron, frustradas. No podía tolerar ver esa imagen; Widow obedeciendo a ese insecto con tanta convicción, ella misma apresada sin poder hacer nada. Tenía que idear un plan con urgencia.

Cerró los puños y miró a Talon con toda la furia acumulada —Te cortaré la cabeza.

Una gran y sarcástica carcajada retumbó en ese oscuro sitio —¿Lo hará? Me encantaría verla intentándolo.

—Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste. No mereces vivir.

Sus castaños ojos ya no reflejaban bondad y mucho menos compasión. Widowmaker se percató de aquel detalle y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

Verla así… tan iracunda, tan fogosa... realmente despertaba sus apaciguadas ganas de hacerla suya.

—Me pregunto… —Talon se acercó a la reja, cauteloso, y estiró un brazo a través de esta; la señaló—... Qué tan oscura puede ser usted; esto es emocionante... —Sonrió, maquiavélico.

 _¿Oscura? ¿qué demonios...?_

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

—¿No lo sabe, soldado? —Rió por lo bajo— ¿Todavía no es consciente de su propio potencial?

Lena pestañeó varias veces, sin entender.

—Veo que no… pero yo sí soy muy consciente. Te he estado observando desde hace tiempo.

—¿A mí?

—Oh, sí… a ti y a otros tantos. Pero tú has llamado más mi atención; eres un extraño espécimen. Tan extraño que hasta lograste conquistar a mi querido juguete...

Arrugó la frente, desconfiada —¿Por qué? ¿por qué soy extraña?

Talon apoyó el rostro sobre la reja, o mejor dicho, aquella maligna máscara —¿Qué sucede detrás de esa sonrisa tan alegre que siempre tienes?

—¿H-Huh?

—¿Qué pasa en tu interior cuando sigues sonriendo, a pesar de que no deseas hacerlo?

Una incoherente presión le quitó el aire. Esas palabras estaban revolucionando a su ser en más de un sentido.

—Conozco toda tu historia; entonces, ¿por qué sonríes?

 _¿Por qué... sonrío?_

—¿Por qué no le tienes rencor a este mundo?

—¿R-Rencor?

—¿Sabes? —Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda— Creo fervientemente que la gente que más aparenta felicidad, más triste está.

Tracer negó con el rostro, perdida, pero fue incapaz de decir algo.

—Que la gente que mantiene esa invisible máscara… como tú, oculta una locura desmedida.

 _No…_

—¿Qué pasaría si yo quiero sacar a la luz esa locura? Liberarte…

 _No... está delirando._

—¡No es cierto! ¡No soy todo lo que dices! —Se desquició, inclinándose hacia adelante— ¡No vas a lograr confundirme!

—¡Ahí está de nuevo! —Alzó ambas manos, victorioso— Esa querida máscara tuya… ¿te hace feliz negar la realidad?

—¿Q-Qué...?

—Quiero saber lo que ocultas detrás de ella —Se aferró el pecho, excitado, arrugando aquella túnica blanca que llevaba puesta— ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero ser!

 _Este tipo está loco... mucho más de lo que pensé._

—¡Aquí el único con una máscara eres tú, hijo de puta!

—Sí, pero tú la puedes ver —Se la acomodó, riendo en un murmullo— ¿Eso no significa que soy más transparente? Tú no permites que nadie la vea, ¿verdad? ¿quién es la que oculta cosas aquí, realmente?

Su labio inferior tembló, aquellas frases estaban retumbando en su mente, fastidiosas. No quería admitirlo, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez... tenía razón. Lena, con el paso de los años quizás sin darse cuenta se colocó aquella máscara sonriente. Esa máscara que le permitiría protegerse, ser ajena a todo. Ocultarse; olvidar su pesado pasado.

Seguir luchando.

 _No puede ser cierto... mierda._

Sin embargo, hubo algo… o alguien, que logró derrumbar esa muralla.

Pasó la mirada a Widow, que ahora la observaba con una seria expresión.

 _Fuiste tú… tú me robaste mi maldita máscara. Y ya no puedo contener mis emociones por eso, ya no…_

¿Acaso era diferente a Widowmaker? Ella misma decidió ocultar sus emociones, por no decir borrarlas.

Bajó la cabeza, pensante.

Si había algo que podía diferenciarla, es que eso lo decidió por sí misma; contrario a Amélie que fue despojada de toda libertad, siendo convertida en un simple robot.

—Cadete Oxton—Clavó los ojos en Talon, entumecida—. Cuando tu voluntad quede destruida, averiguaré qué hay detrás de esa máscara. Y cuando eso suceda, renacerás como una nueva persona —Sonrió, lúgubre—. Me agradecerás por haberte opacado esos estúpidos sentimientos que tienes. Mis métodos pueden ser mucho más efectivos que los tuyos...

Tracer sonrió de lado, mientras un frío sudor comenzaba a recorrerla. No podía pasar desapercibido el terror que le generaba aquel hombre, pero sí podía ocultarlo; o al menos hacer el intento.

—¿Quieres averiguar qué hay dentro de mí? Entonces libérame, te mataré.

Talon rió, complacido —Eso quería escuchar —Miró a Widow de reojo, curioso por su callada actitud— ¿Qué estás pensando, Widowmaker? Estás muy concentrada…

Widow elevó su comisura y dio un paso adelante. Admiró a Lena desde lo alto, con una ensimismada pero apagada visión.

—Quiero hacerlo con ella.

El corazón de Tracer latió, desbocado, al escuchar su frívola tonalidad y tal indecoroso discurso.

—W-Widow…

La nombrada llevó los dedos a sus labios y los relamió con hambruna —No puedo pensar en nada más.

Talon soltó otra gloriosa carcajada —Perfecto. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ten.

Widowmaker se giró hacia él y atrapó un objeto que Lena no pudo divisar bien; la oscuridad no se lo permitía. Su némesis detalló lo que puso en su mano; cierta línea disconforme empezó a formarse en su frente.

—No es necesario que…

—Lo es —La interrumpió Talon, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Sabes bien que lo es; ahora… a trabajar.

La empujó y Widow, a pasos torpes, estacionó frente a una tiritante Tracer. Esta elevó el semblante, ya que aún permanecía sentada sobre el suelo, y la contempló.

—Widowmaker… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sonrió con una clara maldad; caminó hacia ella, apoyó el rifle en la pared y se agachó para quedar a su altura —Voy a hacerte gritar, _ma chérie._

—Exacto —Acotó Talon, cerrando la reja con un estrepitoso sonido—. Widowmaker, recuerdas las reglas, ¿verdad? —Reiteró.

Volteó el rostro hacia él con una indiferente mirada.

—Solo a ella quiero escucharla gritar. Si llego a oír un solo sonido proviniendo de ti, te mataré —Atrapó una pistola que yacía en su cintura y le apuntó, mientras se sentaba en una silla y cruzaba las piernas con tranquilidad—. Será instantáneo, ni lo sentirás.

Tracer observó como Widow apretaba el puño. No obstante, esta solo se dedicó a asentir, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Eso era más que visible.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —habló, en un hilo de voz— Widow, ¿qué quiere que hagas conmigo?

Regresó la visión y le sonrió —Ya te lo dijo, acabar con tu voluntad.

Sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo; al ver aquel objeto en su mano, que ahora le generaba un terror desmedido, lo entendió.

Tragó saliva con rudeza; no había forma. No había una puta forma de drenar su garganta. Se encontraba reseca, cerrada, en absoluto cerrada. Le costaba modular.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí? —Lo señaló con el mentón, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Widow rió —Oh, _petite_. ¿Será que quieres más privacidad? ¿éste elegante cuarto no es de tu agrado? —Se burló, señalándolo con la mano.

No contestó, no podía hacerlo. El horror por el porvenir que transitaba en sus venas se lo impedía.

—Claro que se quedará, —contestó ante tal súbito silencio—, observará todo.

Lena emitió una desesperanzada risita —¿Así que también es un pervertido, además de asesino?

No respondió. Su única respuesta se la brindaron unas rudas manos que atajaron su rostro de repente.

Tracer detalló el agarre, con el sudor acrecentando —¿Te hizo hacer esto antes? —Prosiguió, testaruda.

Una risita le contestó primero —Es mi primera vez...

—Oh... ¿debería alegrarme?

—Ah... _Chérie_ , quiero escucharte gritar, no hablar —Sin aviso alguno, comenzó a aproximar sus labios hacia ella.

Lena abrió los ojos de par en par cuando en aquella pálida y entreabierta boca divisó una blanca pastilla plantada en su lengua.

—¡W-Widow!

No pudo continuar. Aquellos desesperados labios callaron su habla.

—¡Mh! —Trató de huir de ese acto, sin éxito alguno. Aquella lengua se fusionaba con la suya, forzándola a degustarla.

Sin embargo, lo que terminó por opacar su respiración fue la sensación de esa pastilla transitando por su garganta. Tragó, emitiendo un exagerado ruido y revolviéndose en el lugar.

Agitada, volteó el semblante de lado, escapando de ese desaforado encuentro —¿Q-Qué me diste?

Widow sonrió y se acercó a su oído —Magia, _petite_. Magia para que este momento no sea tan tortuoso. Deberías agradecerme.

La detalló de soslayo, aún jadeante —¿M-Magia? ¿estás tratando de ayud…?

—¡Widowmaker! —Talon se puso de pie con brusquedad— Recuerdo haberte dicho específicamente nada de besos. Esto no es una cita romántica.

Widow sonrió para sí y se escondió en la curva de aquel pecoso cuello, sumiéndose más en sus entreabiertas, temblantes y flexionadas piernas.

—No volverá a suceder. —Mordió esa sensible piel, provocando que Lena chocase los dientes.

—W-Widow, tienes que despertar —Se movió hacia atrás tratando de evitarla; no logró su cometido— T-Talon solo se está divirtiendo con nosotras, ¿por qué no puedes verlo?

—Oh, _chérie…_ —musitó, navegando la lengua por su cuello y las manos hacia arriba por su cintura, hasta levantar aquel top que cubría sus pechos; estos rebotaron frente a ella. Una satisfecha sonrisa inundó sus pálidos labios— Puedo verlo.

—¡No, claramente no lo estás viendo! —exclamó, ruborizada.

—Puedo verlo y… ¿por qué negarle tal espectáculo?

Tracer bajó la visión, aterrorizada, solo para encontrarse con su némesis amasando sus atributos de un indecoroso modo —W-Widow… detente.

—Cálmate —susurró, enterrando el rostro en el medio de sus pechos. Lena sintió como inhalaba su aroma y emanaba un casi insonoro suspiro—. La pastilla actuará pronto.

Clavó las uñas en sus apresadas palmas —No te entiendo… no logro entenderte —dijo, percibiendo como una audaz lengua comenzaba a elevar su pezón y se despegaba con lentitud, dejando una obvia muestra de su placer— ¿Q-Quieres hacer esto o no? ¿por qué me darías algo para que…?

—Cállate —Mordió aquella sensible piel, provocando que arqueara la espalda—. Hablas demasiado, como siempre. Tan molesta…

La heroína giró el rostro hacia el costado; una atrevida mano estaba descendiendo por su abdomen, rozando su vientre. Conocía ese recorrido.

Quedó estacionada en el inicio de su short y no se privó de invadirlo.

Su pecho palpitó con fuerza —¡N-No lo hagas!

Poco sirvieron sus palabras. Aquellos largos dedos comenzaron a rozar de arriba hacia abajo su prenda intima, humedeciéndola contra su voluntad.

Realmente contra su voluntad.

 _Esa pastilla es..._

Unas esperadas lágrimas anhelaban liberarse de sus castaños ojos. No quería eso… no así. No con Amélie en tal perdido estado; no con Talon viendo todo.

No… siendo violada.

—P-Por favor, Widow… no hagas esto —Sollozó, comprimiendo el pesar con un importante esfuerzo— ¡No quiero!

La escuchó reír por lo bajo, para acto seguido sentir como sus yemas corrían hacia el costado su prenda. Su cuerpo tiritó, entre ansioso y temeroso, cuando percibió un frío tacto en su centro.

Widowmaker se apoyó sobre su cuerpo y llevó los labios a su oído— _Petite_ , ya está actuando. Deja de quejarte.

—¡T-Tú déjame! ¡te estoy diciendo que no quiero! —Se revolvió en el piso de nuevo, desesperada.

Su opresora frunció la frente —¿No quieres? ¿y qué es lo que quieres? —Elevó la voz y atrapó su cuello con la mano— ¿Quieres besar a tu noviecita, eso quieres?

Tracer entreabrió los labios una y una vez, emanando sofocados sonidos.

Widow reforzó el agarre, iracunda —Dime, ¿disfrutaste besarla, eh? —La estampó contra la pared brutalmente— ¡¿Lo disfrutaste, _salope_?!

Apretó los párpados con ímpetu debido a ese maldito agarre que le estaba quitando la respiración. Pero valiente, se animó a entreabrir uno; observó el desfigurado rostro de su némesis y una incoherente esperanza surgió.

 _Ella… aún está ahí. Esos celos..._

Sonrió con una falsa arrogancia —¿Y qué si lo disfruté? —dijo, casi en un murmullo.

Widow clavó las uñas en su piel, dejándola rojiza; la furia solo atinaba a crecer. Quitó la mano de su prenda, cerró el puño y lo llevó hacia atrás. Lo impulsó hacia adelante y le dio un tremendo puñetazo. Su desganado semblante terminó de lado; la sangre no tardó en abandonarla.

Tracer tosió aquel líquido coagulado en su garganta, escuchando de fondo las risas de Talon. Lo miró de reojo, debilitada.

 _Ese maldito… se está riendo. Quiero matarlo, ¡no puedo pensar en otra puta cosa!_

—¡Dime, Tracer! —Atajó sus cachetes con los dedos y los apretó sin compasión— ¿Esa puta es mejor que yo? ¿por eso la besaste?

Lena la observó, desorbitada, y con las comisuras rojizas.

 _Debo... mantenerme firme._

Otra altanera y forzosa línea se delineó en sus labios —En efecto es mejor que tú.

Pudo contemplar como los de su némesis se arrugaban en un claro disgusto — _Salope_ , ¡te destruiré! —La estrelló contra la pared de nuevo— Ahora vas a disfrutar de este jueguito conmigo, _chérie_ —Dibujó una maléfica sonrisa, a una corta distancia de su aterrorizado semblante— Y más importante aún, me harás disfrutar a mí.

En un rápido movimiento volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, causándole un pánico absoluto. Descendió por su pecho entre furiosos y húmedos besos y mordiscos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

—De verdad... te destruiré.

—¡D-Detente!

Bajó con rudeza su short y aquella prenda interior; la detalló con deleite —Oh... claro que te disfrutaré —Se relamió los labios y se agachó para quedar a esa deliciosa altura.

Las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas resonaron con más ímpetu. No podía liberarse, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Un juguetón dedo comenzó a rodear su centro, mientras acercaba el rostro a esa pudorosa parte. El pecho de Tracer se cerró; el aire parecía haberla abandonado.

—¡W-Widow, en serio! ¡No quiero...! —Se enmudeció de golpe al sentir una húmeda lengua que empezaba a recorrerla con hambruna.

— _Petite_... sigues tan deliciosa como siempre —Presionó con el vértice de esta su punto débil, generando que se retorciera.

Lena negó una y otra vez con la cabeza. Su mente no quería aquello, por supuesto que no. Pero aquella pastilla que ahora estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo parecía estar en desacuerdo; su cuerpo estaba traicionándola.

—¡D-Detente!

—Ah... —Emanó un ronco jadeo, desligándose de su centro; dejando un claro rastro de su placer conectado entre su lengua y aquel templo— Tu cuerpo está respondiendo bien.

Volvió a negar, exasperada —¡Es por esa...!

Una inesperada palma cubrió su boca — _Chérie_ , ¿no querrás meterme en problemas, _non_?

Parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

Widow le regaló una indescifrable sonrisa —Sabes bien que Talon no permitiría tal disfrute de tu parte.

Esto lo confirmaba; Widowmaker de alguna extraña forma quiso ayudarla dándole esa pastilla, sin embargo lo que estaba haciendo seguía siendo incorrecto. Lo sabía, pero...

—Widowmaker... podrías negarte y ya, en vez de montar este numerito, ¿no crees?

La nombrada la miró penetrantemente y entreabrió los labios dispuesta a contestar. No obstante, una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza se lo impidió. Se llevó la mano a esta y su rostro tiritó de lado varias veces, tal como Lena había presenciado en la última pelea que tuvo con ella.

 _Algo está controlando su mente..._

—No puedes hacerlo... —Dedujo, observando de soslayo a ese malévolo hombre que seguía analizándolas con calma. Volvió la atención a ella y se encontró con una perturbada mueca— Ya veo.

Widow carraspeó, agitada — _Imbécile_ , deja de quejarte —Sin permitirse flaquear, volvió a su posición y ascendió con los dedos la sensible piel de su templo— Mejor relájate o te lastimaré.

Tracer descendió los párpados y contempló como volvía a su labor. Su vientre se contrajo al sentir como absorbía aquellos delicados labios, para luego navegar la lengua por ellos hasta dejarla asentada en ese contraido orificio.

Sus muñecas pidieron libertad otra vez, pero no lograron tal cometido —W-Widow... no quiero.

—Lo sé... —Musitó sobre esa delicada piel, y sin siquiera pestañear adentró la lengua en ella.

Lena elevó la cabeza, jadeante —¡E-Ese maldito está mirando...!

—Podría ser peor, _petite_ —Comenzó a moverla de adelante hacia atrás en una acompasada danza— Ah... eres tan deliciosa...

Tracer entreabrió los ojos, que se habían cerrado por la fuerte sensación, y quedó perdida en ese asqueroso y oscuro techo.

 _Ella no quiere hacer esto, lo sé... pero también sé que me está disfrutando. ¿Por qué?_

-¡Widowmaker, deja de perder el tiempo!

Lena se paralizó, al igual que su némesis.

—Nunca te di permiso de prepararla. ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!

Percibió como su opresora bufaba, fastidiosa, sobre su intimidad. Se reincorporó con pesadez y la observó profundamente.

—Widow... —Apenas pudo decir. Los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrerla— No tienes que hacer esto, lucha... por favor.

Con aquel ruego solo consiguió una fanfarrona sonrisa en respuesta —Tienes razón, _ma chérie._ Ya estás lista, no tengo porqué hacer esto.

Se puso de pie, desconcertándola, y sujetó aquel objeto que poseía una cilíndrica forma. Comenzó a descender su ropa por los hombros, revelando sus simétricos pechos, hasta dejarla estancada debajo de su pelvis.

Lena tomó aire, tratando de hacerle entender a su mente lo incoherente que era esa situación; no hubo caso. Se encontraba en blanco.

Widow levantó una pierna y luego la otra, y se lo colocó. Lo miró, dibujando una leve sonrisa —¿Hace mucho que no ves uno de estos, _chérie_? —Lo frotó de arriba hacia abajo, para luego soltarlo. Éste rebotó frente a su pequeña persona, dejándola más que congelada— Imagino que sí. ¿O es que nunca has visto uno? —Finalizó, burlona.

Maquiavélicamente burlona.

Las lágrimas que querían huir desde hacía rato por fin escaparon de sus afligidos ojos. Bajó la cabeza, sollozando.

—Widowmaker, no... no lo hagas.

La nombrada volvió a agacharse y atrapó sus muslos. Los elevó un poco, permitiéndose una mejor imagen de su templo; todavía con una lúgubre sonrisa de compañía.

—¿Por qué, _petite_? ¿no ves que estás más que preparada? —Rozó aquel juguete sobre su intimidad, de adelante hacia atrás.

El sollozo de Tracer se hizo más audible —P-Por favor, no...

—Ah... _chérie_ , ya deberías saber que me excita verte llorar.

Lena la miró, pálida.

—Mejor deja de hacerlo o... —Agarró aquel objeto y colocó la punta en su entrada—... Me tentaré demasiado. Podría ser un poco ruda...

—¡N-No! —Se revolvió en el lugar— ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto! ¡Todo es culpa de él!

Widowmaker delineó una apagada sonrisa —Lo es, pero eso no quita que no quiera hacer esto —dijo e impulsó las caderas hacia ella; las pupilas de Tracer se ampliaron al percibirlo totalmente dentro de su cuerpo.

Relinchando los dientes, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás —¡N-No! ¡Duele!

—Dejará de doler en un minuto —atinó a decir con tranquilidad, mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas con lentitud de adelante hacia atrás, en reiterados movimientos— Aguanta.

Lena cerró los ojos; el sollozo solo aumentó —¡S-Sácalo!

— _Non_... —moduló con un travieso tono. Acomodó más el cuerpo sobre el suyo y apoyó las palmas sobre la pared, a los costados de su cabeza, para acto seguido acelerar aquella danza.

Tracer detalló como esos pálidos pechos bailaban hacia ella debido a sus embestidas que solo atinaban a aumentar.

—¿Qué tal ahora, _petite_? ¿qué sientes?

Era incapaz de contestar; su cuerpo dolía, pero no podía negar que su intimidad se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a esa invasión. Esa maldita pastilla estaba haciendo efecto cada vez más, nublando a su mente.

Widow no permitió pasar por alto esa reacción —Veo que te estás acostumbrando muy bien... —Se inclinó y reposó la frente en su hombro. Impulsó con más fuerza sus caderas, ahora aferrándose con rudeza de sus hombros por detrás— ... Comparada conmigo, te ves muy bien _._

Tracer abrió los ojos cual platos, suspendida —¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

Su némesis rió en un murmullo sobre su piel —Cuando me hicieron esto... no podía parar de llorar.

—W-Widow... —La miró de reojo, con falta de aire.

—Lloré, grité... una y otra vez. Pero nadie me ayudó.

Los ojos de Lena se drenaron de unas nuevas y desoladas lágrimas —Q-Qué estás...

—Nadie me ayudó —Repitió y la embistió con más rudeza, generando que Lena ahogara un quejido— En algún momento... todo se apagó. No sentí nada más que la nada misma.

Tracer trató de liberarse de nuevo, revolviéndose debajo de ella. Pero era imposible; su contrincante la aplastaba con sus largas dimensiones, impidiéndoselo.

—¡W-Widow!

—Nadie... vino a ayudarme —Volvió a decir, mordisqueando su piel— ¡Nadie!

—¡Widow, e-espera!

—Pero tú pareces estar pasándola bien.

—¡N-No!

—A mí no me dieron esa mágica pastilla, ¿sabes? —Soltó sus hombros con desprecio y se alejó un poco. La miró con profundidad, para luego delinear una sombría sonrisa—. Supongo que te está pegando muy bien —Levantó más sus piernas, tanto, que sus rodillas quedaron adheridas a sus hombros. Inclinó todo el cuerpo hacia ella, hasta dejarla apresada contra el suelo— _Chérie,_ eres tan privilegiada.

—¡Ah! —Lena gritó, advirtiendo como ese objeto se sumía en demasía en su interior; acompañado por el cuerpo de Widowmaker que saltaba sobre el suyo— ¡B-Basta!

 _Basta de esto... ¡Basta! ¡A ella la violaron...! ¡Mierda, la violaron! La violaron tal como está haciendo conmigo... ¡Y yo no pude hacer nada!_

Entreabrió los ojos, agitada. Solo pudo divisar aquella cilíndrica forma entrando y saliendo de su intimidad con furia.

 _Pero esto es diferente, ella... alguna parte de ella quiso que no sufriera y por eso me dio esa puta pastilla. Pero ella... cuando le hicieron esto..._

Los cerró, afligida, y con toda la impotencia acumulándose en su pecho —¡Mierda!

Widow detuvo el movimiento en seco y la detalló.

—Oh... —Sonrió y atajó su espalda; la sentó sobre sus largas piernas —¿Sufres? —murmuró, acomodando unos desordenados mechones de sus enrojecidas mejillas, con una impensable y contradictoria amabilidad.

Sollozando, asintió con debilidad.

—No es tan malo, ¿cierto? —Elevó las caderas de golpe y retomó los movimientos, clavando con más ímpetu ese ya lubricado objeto dentro de su ser.

Por supuesto, esa escasa amabilidad que mostró resultó ser falsa.

Los brazos de Lena tironearon, testarudos, al tratar de liberarse —Sufro... pero no por mí, ¡Sino por ti!

Widow abrió los ojos, sorprendida; sin embargo, estos no tardaron en declinar y concentrarse en algo mucho más atractivo que sus palabras. Se relamió los labios, contemplando esos importantes atributos que rebotaban en sincronizados movimientos.

Tentada, entreabrió la boca y capturó uno de aquellos rosados pezones que bailaban con frenesí —¿Qué dices, _chérie_? —Lo succionó con hambruna, sobresaltándola.

Tracer ascendió el rostro, que había decaído debido a la vergüenza, con una visible dificultad —Sufro... por lo que te hicieron.

Widowmaker se detuvo en seco; no emitió palabra alguna. Se quedó observándola con una seria expresión.

Expresión que la apresada no soportó.

—¡Sufro porque no pude hacer nada para salvarte, a pesar de tener la oportunidad!

Algo en su interior se estrujó al escucharla; una furiosa y confusa sensación que comenzaba a trepar por su pecho —Pero qué... dices...

—Solo eso... no pude hacer nada, ¡Nada!

Widow la miró, enfadada, sin razón aparente; o sin una con la suficiente claridad para comprender qué estaba ocurriendo en su interior. Frustrada, se mordió el labio y atajó su trasero, clavando las uñas en el, y empezó a embestirla de nuevo.

—¿Estás delirando, _petite_? —Se burló. No obstante, tal burla no impidió que su respiración comenzara a entrecortarse por ese encuentro, y también por la incoherente impotencia que continuaba atravesándola— ¿Qué... oportunidad?

Lena la contempló, temblante y con el cuerpo entumecido. Ese acto le estaba afectando, y no quería tal cosa. Pero su mente no parecía poder vencer a su ser que estaba hipnotizado por esa mágica píldora; su estómago le hacía cosquillas, le imploraba piedad. En consecuencia, su aire empezó a escapar en graves jadeos que solo alentaron a su némesis.

—Q-Que yo... —No pudo continuar. Derivó el semblante de costado, gimiendo; incapaz de modular.

Widow la miró de reojo. Ahora no solo su respiración estaba traicionándola, su garganta también deseaba hacerlo. Por la simple razón de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a tal, en su opinión, bella fricción.

— _P-Petite..._ —Se aferró más a su trasero, intentando contener esos sonidos. No obstante, estos huían en roncos jadeos.

Tracer se percató de ello, pero más se dio cuenta de la gigante figura de Talon poniéndose de pie otra vez; él reforzó el agarre en su arma.

Su corazón saltó, asustado. De inmediato levantó la cabeza, que seguía decaída por las sensaciones, y reposó su frente en la suya —No hagas ruido —susurró.

Widow parpadeó, desentendida — _Quoi_...?

—¡Te matará! —dijo entre dientes— Él dijo que...

Una apagada y lamentable risa no le permitió continuar — _Chérie_ , ¿qué creés que estás haciendo? —Navegó las yemas por su abdomen hasta sujetar su rostro— ¿Protegiendo a tu violadora?

Lena desvió los ojos; no podía mirarla de frente. Sabía que no tenía sentido lo que hacía, que era incorrecto. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿estás loca? —Acarició su acalorado cachete con el pulgar— Deberías odiarme.

La implicada negó, aspirando su llanto —Yo... no puedo odiarte. Hagas lo que hagas —Regresó la visión a ella, vacilante— ¡No puedo odiarte!

Widowmaker la contempló, ensimismada. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler; su pecho a arder —Idiota... con tus palabras solo has logrado una cosa.

Tracer la observó, avergonzada —¿Q-Qué?

Su némesis le regaló una coqueta sonrisa y se acercó a su oído —Que te coja más duro.

Abrió los ojos, estupefacta. No tuvo ni tiempo de recomponerse, las manos de Widow apresaron su cintura e inundaron más ese largo objeto en su cuerpo, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

—¡Ah! —Jadeó, declinando la cabeza. Su cuerpo saltaba sobre el de Widowmaker. Y esta, con cada segundo que pasaba, más su grave voz se hacía audible.

Widow se inclinó hacia adelante, aspirando el aire entre dientes, y la apoyó contra la pared. Atrapó una de sus piernas y la reposó sobre su hombro; aceleró las embestidas, provocando que la espalda de Tracer rebotara contra el cemento una y otra vez, sin fuerza alguna.

Agitada, aproximó los labios hacia su entreabierta boca — _Chérie,_ yo...

Un inesperado disparo rozó su azulado rostro, quedando impregnado en la pared, al costado de la cabeza de Lena. Esta última miró la bala de reojo, aturdida.

Widow se mordió el labio, iracunda, y atajó el rifle que descansaba sobre la pared. En un rápido movimiento se giró y apuntó al causante.

Talon no se movió del lugar —¿Vas a matarme? ¿con qué argumento? Te dije que no hicieras ningún sonido.

Su némesis colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo, inexpresiva —Es mi presa, no te metas.

—Puedo meterme todo lo que quiera; no dispararás. No puedes hacerlo.

Lena intercaló la mirada entre ellos, desorbitada —¿Widow...?

Talon extendió ambos brazos en una obvia invitación —Hazlo, si puedes.

Widow comenzó a apretar el gatillo, intensificando la opacada esperanza de Tracer.

—Solo eres un juguete —Se burló, riendo en un murmullo— Mi juguete.

Widowmaker apretó las mandíbulas, con la ira fuera de sí.

Lena, todavía en esa pasiva posición, trató de llamarla —Widow, qué es lo que...

Un estruendoso sonido, que resultó ser un disparo, la sobresaltó.

Talon quedó plantado en el sitio. La máscara que tanto lo caracterizaba se quebró; aquel albino y macabro rostro no tardó en saludarlas.

Dibujó una gloriosa sonrisa y empezó a reír —¡Esto es tan inesperado! ¿acaso te hice otra lobotomía por nada?

Widow no contestó, se limitó a recargar el rifle con un movimiento de su brazo, sin dejar de mirarlo de manera amenazadora.

—No puedes matarme. ¿Lo sabes, no?

 _¿No puede matarlo?_

Colocó otra vez el dedo en el gatillo —Lo sé, pero sí puedo disparar —Cambió la posición del rifle a su entrepierna. Su pálida comisura se arrugó, tentada—. Puedo quitarte a tu preciado amiguito, a menos que me dejes hacer mi trabajo en paz.

Tracer detalló como Talon apretaba los puños. Todavía sonreía, pero... ¿Lo había jodido? Claro que lo hizo.

Este se dio la vuelta y rió —Widowmaker, no puedes escapar de tu destino —Giró aquel horrible rostro hacia ellas—. Y tú tampoco, Oxton.

Comenzó a retirarse a paso lento. Algo dentro de Lena se alivio, al menos una pequeña parte.

—Se fue...

Widowmaker dejó el rifle en el suelo y volvió mirarla —Lo hizo.

—Entonces, déjame ir.

Negó con el dedo, dibujando una cómplice sonrisa; gesto que solo deshizo sus tenues esperanzas.

Lena se achicó en el lugar —¿N-No vas a dejarme ir?

—Por supuesto que no; aún estoy cumpliendo órdenes.

Sus lágrimas retomaron su labor, deslizándose por sus pecosas mejillas —Widow... por favor, ya déjame.

Su némesis la contempló de una indescifrable forma y volvió a su posición —¿Pensaste que ibas a librarte de mí, _petite_? —Acarició su mejilla, acalorándola.

—La verdad... sí.

Rió por lo bajo —Eso no es posible. Creí habértelo dicho... —Miró hacia arriba y detalló las cadenas que la apresaban. Con un golpe seco de su puño las destruyó. Tracer se asombró por tal hecho, y miró sus devueltas muñecas. No obstante, la esperanza que sintió no tardó en difuminarse— No te confíes, _ma chérie_. No te liberé para dejarte ir.

La observó, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Su comportamiento era en demasía contradictorio.

—Lo hice para disfrutarte mejor —Sonrió, enredando el brazo en su cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo—. Aunque debo admitir que te veías muy bien así, tan apresada...

—¡E-Espera! —Su habla calló, no por convicción propia, sino porque Amélie había retomado los movimientos en su interior— ¡Y-Ya detente!

—¿Ahora puedo hacer todos los sonidos que quiera, no? —susurró en su oído y atrapó con ambas manos su cintura; en un audaz movimiento la dio vuelta, dejándola de espaldas a su persona— Dime, _petite_... ¿por qué te resistes tanto?

Lena pasó la atención a su propia entrepierna, a la cual un no bienvenido objeto le apuntaba de una peligrosa forma —¡Porque esto no es correcto! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No así!

—¿Así? —Repitió, para acto seguido sostener sus muslos y levantarlos unos centímetros; volvió a penetrarla con cautela, generando que Tracer ahogara un jadeo— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú lo deseas, yo lo deseo...

Impulsó las caderas hacia ella y sujetó sus brazos. Los llevó hacia atrás, impidiendo cualquier acto de defensa que quisiera tomar su presa.

Tracer arrugó los dedos sobre el pavimento, sudorosa —N-No lo deseo... no así, ¡Ya te lo dije!

Widow, con falta de aire, volvió a acelerar aquella pecadora danza —Hay algo que no me dijiste.

Lena, agitada y saltando sobre su cuerpo, la miró de reojo —¿Q-Qué?

—Dijiste que pudiste haberme salvado, ¿por qué?

Su pecho se comprimió, nervioso.

 _Tal vez si le digo la verdad, despierte. Pero..._

La contempló de soslayo, dudosa.

 _No es seguro... pero es lo último que me queda._

—Dime —Enfatizó, penetrándola hasta el fondo de golpe y haciendo bastante hincapié en esa invasión —. Si no lo haces, seguiré con esto.

Tracer chocó los dientes por décima vez —¡D-De acuerdo!

—Habla.

—Yo... tú y yo nos conocemos hace mucho.

Widowmaker se detuvo en seco —Explícate.

—E-Esa vez que destruiste el acelerador, yo me perdí en el pasado... pero no en cualquier pasado.

Su némesis arrugó la frente, impaciente. Atajó su cabello por detrás con brusquedad y la obligó a mirarla de frente —Suéltalo de una puta vez.

Lena, que ya sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, delineó una desganada sonrisa —Amélie Guillard, ese es tu nombre.

La nombrada abrió los ojos de par en par y asaltada por una inmediata ira que la irrumpió, la empujó. Tracer se retorció en el suelo; el aliento no se dignaba a volver a su ser. Sin embargo, debía continuar con lo que empezó.

—Tú... mataste a tu esposo, a Gérard.

La quijada de Widow se desencajó; no pudo decir palabra alguna. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla, pasmada.

—A mi gran amigo...

Apretó el puño y se puso de pie —¿Qué estás diciendo, insolente?

—L-La verdad —Se reincorporó, quedando sentada— No quisiste hacerlo, lo sé.

Una furiosa e inoportuna patada se incrustó en su estómago. Lena se estrelló contra la pared; sus comisuras rojizas eran la prueba de su dolor.

— _Imbécile..._ —Widow respiraba con dificultad; no estaba preparada para que su presa supiera tal verdad. No quería aceptar que la supiera.

No quería alejarla más de lo que la había alejado.

Lena se llevó la mano a sus costillas, jadeante —Tú y yo fuimos amigas, y luego...—Se enmudeció, titubeante.

—¿Y luego? —Vio como sus pasos se aproximaban, sigilosos.

 _Tengo que decirlo, no hay otra puta opción. Va a matarme... mierda, va a hacerlo._

Tomó aire, y la miró. Widow le devolvió aquella visión, arrugando el ceño.

—Fuimos amantes.

Widowmaker entreabrió los labios, pero solo incoherentes sonidos emanaron de ella.

—Lo fuimos... hasta que te secuestraron. Y yo... —Aferró su costado; las lágrimas no tardaron en surgir otra vez— ¡Yo no pude hacer nada! Si te hubiera detenido ese día que trataste de alejarme... ¡Si tan solo te hubiese retenido!

Las comisuras de Widow se sellaron. No entendía nada; no quería entenderlo.

—... Estás mintiendo.

Lena negó —Es la verdad, pregúntale a cualquiera. Todos saben nuestra historia —La observó, mordiéndose el labio— ¡Todos la sabían, menos nosotras!

Su némesis se aferró el pecho; el aire no parecía querer acompañarla —No...

—Lo siento... ¡Lo siento tanto, Amélie! —Se puso de pie con un notable esfuerzo. Y precipitada, la abrazó. Gran error.

Widow intercaló la vista entre el suelo y ella, desde su lugar, apagada; en blanco total.

—¡Perdóname!

De repente, Widowmaker rodeó su cintura sin una pizca de amabilidad. ¿Por qué sin amabilidad? Porque la estrujó hasta quitarle el escaso aire que le restaba.

—¿Te enamoraste de mí por lo que fui?

Tracer parpadeó sobre su hombro, extrañada y por poco asfixiada —¿Q-Qué? No, no fue así. Yo...

—¡¿Te enamoraste por eso?! —La soltó y la empujó de frente contra la pared, estampando su cabeza contra esta.

Lena, ahora con la mitad de su semblante inmerso de sangre, contestó como pudo:

—¡T-Te estoy diciendo que descubrí lo nuestro cuando regresé al pasado! ¡No sabía nada antes!

—¡¿Cómo pudiste no saberlo?! ¡¿Cómo te olvidaste?! —Aferró el agarre en sus mechones, enfurecida— Cómo pudiste... nadie puede olvidar tan fácil, _chérie._

Su voz sonaba tan desquiciada, iracunda... fuera de sí. Era una buena señal, sí, a pesar de todo. La recordaba, al menos una parte de ella, y le dolía que la hubiera olvidado. Pero era consciente de que Widow no comprendía el porqué de ese dolor y menos porqué aparecía esa cuestión en su mente.

Sin embargo, no parecía recordar aquel lejano pasado en el fueron amantes, sino su historia con ella en este presente. Por ende, su enojo solo podía ser justificado por una razón:

Pensaba que Lena le mintió; que le ocultó toda la verdad. Y peor aún, como bien dijo, que se había enamorado por lo que fue.

—Me mentiste... —susurró en su oído, con una voz mucho más grave de lo que recordaba.

—¡N-No, no fue así! —Tracer plegó los dedos contra la pared, tratando de respirar— ¡Y-Yo... hay una razón para todo! ¡Cálmate!

—¡¿Cuál razón?! —Exclamó, deslizando unos traviesos dedos por su vientre e impulsándola hacia atrás. Su trasero chocó contra ese objeto que no deseaba ver ni sentir nunca más— Dímelo, o juro que te destruiré.

Declinó la cabeza, perpleja. No podía decírselo; no podía confesarle que ella misma se obligó a olvidarla.

—Yo...

—¡Dímelo! —repitió, aferrando su trasero con ímpetu. Con su mano libre le dio una intensa palmada, provocando que lo elevara en un impulso— Te destruiré —murmuró, colocando la punta de aquel juguete en un lugar realmente prohibido.

Lena se petrificó.

—Dímelo... —Comenzó a sumirlo con una tortuosa lentitud dentro de ese pudoroso sitio, provocándole un inmediato dolor.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Te lo diré!

Se detuvo y todavía desconfiada, se inclinó y apoyó el mentón en su hombro —Dime, Lena. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

 _Yo... ¡No puedo decírsela!_

Agitada y aterrorizada, intentó modular —N-No lo recuerdo —Mintió.

Widow achinó los ojos, sospechosa —¿No lo recuerdas? ¿cómo es posible?

—¡¿Y cómo es posible que tú no recuerdes nada tampoco?! —Se dio la vuelta, agitada— ¿Tiene sentido, eh? ¡Ninguna de las dos recordamos nada!

—Sentido... dices.

Chocando los dientes, atajó su pierna y la levantó hasta apoyarla en su cadera — _Salope_ —Posicionó aquel largo objeto de nuevo sobre ese prohibido sitio— Estás mintiendo.

Tracer intentó apartarla con las manos, panicosa —¡E-Es la verdad! Y no... no...

Widow deslizó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo de lado —¿No qué, _petite_?

Cerró los párpados con fuerza —¡No necesitas de ese puto juguete para hacerme sentir bien!

Su némesis la contempló, indiferente —¿Eso crees...? —Bajó la visión y lo detalló unos segundos— Ja... —Empezó a descenderlo— Eso creo yo también.

La soltó, generando que cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa, mientras con la poca paciencia que le quedaba arrancaba aquella molestia de su entrepierna.

Lena detalló como se despojaba de lo que quedaba de su traje con cierta exasperación, sin saber qué esperar. No obstante, la lúgubre y apagada visión de su contrincante respondieron todas las cuestiones que asaltaban a su mente.

—¿W-Widow?

Aspirando con fuerza lo que parecía quedar de su aire, se agachó y atrapó su cintura con ambas manos. La levantó de un salto hasta dejarla colgada de sus voluptuosas caderas.

—Es cierto, _chérie._ Por primera vez dices algo que tiene sentido —La acarició con su aliento, estremeciéndola.

—¿Q-Qué?

Sin avisar, la tiró de espaldas sobre una pequeña cama que formaba parte de aquella prisión, y apoyó las rodillas sobre esta. Tracer se acurrucó en una esquina, esperando lo peor.

—Oh, _petite_... no me mires así —Gateó hacia ella hasta sumirse en medio de sus piernas. Sujetó su rostro con una mano, y con la otra elevó su pierna hasta dejarla apoyada sobre la suya—. Sabes bien que tal terror en tus pupilas... —Acortó la distancia y lamió sus párpados— ... Solo me incentiva.

Tracer se retorció sobre su cuerpo —W-Widow, tenemos que detener esta locu-¡Ah!

Un intrépido jadeo, al cual no le dio permiso, atacó su garganta. Culpa de su opresora, que impulsó su intimidad hacia la suya hasta fusionarla con ímpetu.

Rodeó su cuello solo por instinto, agitada —¡Y-Ya, detente!

Ignorándola, unas inspiradas manos ascendieron por su húmeda espalda y la apresaron más contra su esbelto cuerpo —No lo haré, ya no puedo hacerlo.

Widow comenzó a mecerse en acompasados movimientos, apegando sus intimidades de una vulgar forma — _Petite,_ ya no quiero hacerlo.

Lena reforzó el aferre; su cuerpo perdía fuerza, pero su mente le rogaba que detuviera toda esa locura, como bien quiso expresar.

—P-Por favor... —musitó, reposando la cabeza en su ahora, cálido pecho— No es correcto, n-no es...

Una embestida más ruda selló su habla. Widow, con falta de aire, se apegó lo más que pudo a su ser; apoyó una mano sobre la pared y la otra en su cadera; la impulsó hacia ella y aceleró aquella danza que cada vez más estaba descarrilando a la heroína.

Widowmaker, con la visión notablemente perdida, sonrió —¿Qué tal, _chérie_? ¿me sientes? Sientes todo lo que... —No pudo continuar; un jadeo que huyó de su propia garganta por las inmensas sensaciones, fue el culpable. Algo se estaba apagando en su cerebro; desconectándose.

Con el pecho comprimido, escondió el rostro en ese pecoso cuello que tanto adoraba y presionó los labios contra él— Ah... Lena...

La nombrada la miró de reojo, extrañada, mientras continuaba recibiendo las estampidas que le brindaba —W-Widow...

 _Algo está cambiando..._

Su némesis recorrió su piel en gráciles e inesperadas caricias, sobresaltándola. Ella ya no era la brutal violadora que trató de domarla, era definitivamente otra persona.

— _Chérie... chérie..._ —gimió sobre su cuello, deslizando los dedos hacia arriba hasta apresar su rostro. Ascendió los ojos de una hipnotizada forma desde su posición, incapaz de despertar de aquella entrega— _Chérie..._

—Widowmaker... —La llamó, reforzando aquel agarre en su mejilla— Y-Yo..

—Tan dulce... —susurró, riendo de una desolada manera. Se reincorporó hasta quedar frente a frente con su enrojecido y confuso semblante. Acarició su mejilla, buscando con la mirada sus labios. Tracer, al ver su perdida visión, no pudo evitar aproximarse y capturar los suyos en un arranque— Eres tan dulce...

Widowmaker navegó las manos por su abdomen, topándose con sus pechos. Sus yemas no pudieron resistir tal tentación y atajaron sus pezones, generando que se mostraran aún más entusiasmados.

—W-Widow...

—¿Por qué eres tan dulce? —cuestionó, desacelerando los movimientos con las caderas; solo para transformarlos en unos circulares y desesperar a su víctima— Dime porqué... —La besó de nuevo, entrelazando su lengua con la suya— Por qué... me generas todo esto.

Si pudiera contar todas las veces que oyó esa pregunta se quedaría corta; quizás ni veinte, ni treinta, ni miles... se comparaban a las veces que la escuchó decir eso.

Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con otros apagados por la lujuria. Pero había algo detrás de tal lujuria; ¿sentimientos, tal vez?

— _Petite..._ —Volvió a sujetar su cintura y la apretó contra su intimidad— Mh... ¡Ah!

Comenzó a embestirse con más velocidad. Sus alientos atinaron a perderse; no había forma. No había forma de sosegarlas, a pesar de que toda aquella situación era incorrecta. Lo sabían. Y también sabían que no podrían escapar de su final.

Lena rodeó con más rudeza su cuello, apresándola a su cuerpo; acción que Widow recibió encantada. Una tediosa pero excitante electricidad empezaba a recorrerlas, imposibilitándoles pensar con claridad.

La lucidez ya no era parte de sus mentes.

Widow chocó los dientes y apresó su cabello por detrás —¡L-Lena!

Se embistió una última vez contra ella y mantuvo el contacto lo más que su cuerpo pudo resistir. Este comenzó a temblar; pero no era el único. El de Tracer se retorció sobre sus piernas, y emitiendo un gemido que trató de contener, se dejó caer sobre su hombro, con la respiración entrecortada.

Aferró los dedos contra su espalda, rasguñándola. Widowmaker no dijo palabra alguna y agitada, al igual que ella, se abrazó a su desarmado ser.

—Tan... dulce.

Tracer refregó el rostro sobre su piel, en una clara negación —Esto... no...

Widow no le permitió conjugar aquella oración; la apresó más contra su piel y descendió la mirada dispuesta a encararla. Pero cuando vio las notables cicatrices que dejó en su piel, un estremecimiento la atacó.

Se alejó de golpe, impresionada.

Lena levantó su frágil visión —¿Widow?

La nombrada se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. ¿Qué había hecho? Eso no fue lo que le ordenó Talon. Él le dijo que la destruyera, que la violara; que su mirada terminara tan apagada hasta ser irreconocible. Pero Tracer continuaba observándola con un incondicional amor.

 _¿Por qué, Lena? ¿por qué proteges a alguien como yo? ¿Y por qué yo... traté de protegerte?_

Su mente era un caos... una maníaco caos. No lograba despertar ni comprender absolutamente nada; y mientras más lo pensaba, más dolía su cabeza.

La espió de reojo; sus órdenes muy lejos estaban de lo que había conseguido. Sus marrones ojos todavía brillaban con fervor, esperanzados.

Entreabrió los labios, pero no tardó en cerrarlos de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada.

Suspirando, se agachó y agarró las ropas de Tracer del suelo.

—Widow, escucha...

Se las revoleó, sin mirarla —Vístete —dijo con total frialdad, mientras atrapaba sus propias ropas y se las colocaba.

La heroína las agarró, y las observó con pesar —¿Por qué?

Eso sí que causó que la contemplara —¿Por qué? —Inquirió, acomodándose la prenda en su pecho— ¿Quieres andar por ahí desnuda?

Tracer dibujó una osada sonrisa que no se esperaba —¿Por qué quieres que me vista? ¿porque es lo correcto o porque... no quieres que nadie más que tú me vea?

El pecho de Widowmaker palpitó, apresurado. Tragó saliva con un importante esfuerzo; debía calmarse.

—Oh, _chérie_... —Caminó hacia ella y posó las manos sobre la cama, quedando a una corta distancia de su rostro— ¿Por qué, dices?

Su intención era mentirle, claro que sí. Eso iba a hacer, pero...

—Por supuesto que solo yo puedo verte desnuda —Aproximó los labios y besó los suyos en un corto encuentro—. Nadie más puede verte; no lo permitiré.

Lena bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir. Widow la examinó, pensante.

—¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora... conmigo?

Bufó; se incorporó y le dio la espalda otra vez —Lo mismo que pasó conmigo.

Levantó sus castaños ojos de golpe, asustada —¿Te refieres a...?

—Así que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos... —La cortó, regresando la atención a ella— Quizás debiste quedarte en ese tiempo, _petite._

Los ojos de Tracer volvieron a enrojecer y arder.

 _... Tal vez tiene razón._

Dibujando un triste sonrisa, asintió —Sí... eran buenos tiempos.

Widowmaker abrió la reja, pero allí quedó; plantada en el lugar —Y quizás... aún puedas escapar si lo deseas —Giró con lentitud el semblante y la contempló— Si eres inteligente, sabrás como hacerlo.

—¿Eh?

Le sonrió y salió por la reja; la cerró detrás de sí —No podré apoyarte, depende de ti.

Lena aferró la ropa a su pecho, intrigada. Tenía una leve idea para escapar; una que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—No usaré esa táctica, Widow.

La nombrada rió desde afuera —Si no la usas, te matarán.

—No lo haré. Mi primera misión es salvarte, la segunda...

—Asesinarlo —Sonrió de lado, arrogante— No creo que puedas hacerlo, _chérie._

Tracer frunció la frente, decidida —Lo haré.

—¿Qué tal tu voluntad? —Se burló, aferrando con ambas manos los barrotes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Está en su lugar?

Lena la detalló; y por alguna extraña razón, una incoherente y confiada sonrisa la irrumpió, cuando en realidad quería esbozar una desolada —En su lugar.

Widow se la devolvió —Bien, entonces prepárate. Porque yo seré la que vigile tus movimientos.

Lena asintió, inexpresiva —Lo sé.

Widowmaker la observó una última vez, riendo por lo bajo, y retomó los pasos— Duerme, _petite._

La heroína la siguió con la mirada, confusa, hasta que desapareció. Su cabeza no tardó en decaer.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todavía parece tan humana? Me confunde... ¿qué le sucedió al estar conmigo?_

—Mierda... ¡MIERDA! —Se acurrucó contra el colchón, impotente. Ahora que se había ido podía dejar en libertad su sufrimiento, tal como quiso hacer hace tantas horas atrás— Cómo pudo...

—¡Hey, hey!

Alzó la cabeza al instante, aturdida.

—No te ves muy bien, chillona.

Aferró los dedos contra la sábana, a la defensiva —¿Qué haces aquí?

Una burlona risita hizo eco en el lugar —¿Qué hago aquí? Me divierto, eso hago.

Tracer se tapó con esta, conservando aquella seria mueca —¿Solo eso? Que yo sepa, solo apareces cuando una situación te conviene.

Aquella morena mujer se inclinó hacia ella y delineó una altanera sonrisa —¡Bingo! ¿Y quieres saber algo más?

Se cubrió más con la manta, intimidada —¿Q-Qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! —Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—. No me interesa ver tu cuerpo —La ojeó de soslayo— Creo.

—¡Sombra! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Ahora trabajas para Talon?

Le sonrió de lado, arrogante —No trabajo para nadie, solo aprovecho las oportunidades, como bien dijiste.

—Me imagino que Talon sabe eso.

Se apoyó sobre la pared, cruzándose de brazos —Ese hijo de puta sabe todo, no se le escapa nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... tú eres mi salida —Volvió a acortar la distancia y la examinó de arriba hacia abajo— Tetona... —susurró con una pícara tonada.

Tracer se cubrió aún más —¡V-Vete de aquí!

—¡No seas tan mala! —Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja— ¿No ves que trato de ayudarte?

—¿Mirándome?

—Tal vez...

—¡Sombra!

—Ya, ya... —Comenzó a jugar con sus largas uñas, mordiéndoselas— Parece que la arañita realmente te destruyó.

—¿V-Viste todo?

—¿Cómo perderme tal espectáculo?

Chocó los dientes, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—Oh, no. No me digas que vas a llorar, amiga —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. No podía interrumpir esa sesión, si es lo que estás pensando.

—Vete...

—Parecías estar pasándola bien...

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—¡Así se habla! —Se puso de pie, triunfante— Ahora, no te queda otra que apegarte a mi plan.

Elevó una desconfiada ceja —¿Plan?

—Sí, mi plan para que tu arañita regrese a ser ella misma. ¿Sabes que le volvieron a lavar el cerebro, no?

Su cabeza decayó —Lo... suponía.

—¡Tranquila! —Acarició sus cortos mechones, delineando una burlona sonrisa— Yo no permití que pasaran del cuarenta por ciento.

La observó, confundida —¿Cuarenta por ciento?

—Es por eso que aún siente cosas por ti y puede recordarte, no por completo, pero bueno... Aunque... —Rascó su mentón, fingiendo curiosidad— Es bastante inesperado que te haya recordado tan pronto.

Lena, sin entenderla para nada y con la paciencia por el suelo, se destapó y la encaró —¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

Sombra la detalló de pies a cabeza y alzó una traviesa ceja —De verdad... eres tan tetona.

Tracer se cubrió los pechos, sonrojada —¡Contéstame!

—Bien... digamos que yo interrumpí su nueva lobotomía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me conviene.

Arrugó la frente, sigilosa —¿Por qué te conviene?

—Tsk, tsk —Negó con el índice— Eso es un secreto, chispita.

Lena se sentó de nuevo, desganada —No puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Tienes a alguien más, acaso? —Miró a ambos lados de la cárcel, socarrona— Yo creo que no. No te queda otra.

La heroína entrelazó los dedos entre ellos, sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

 _¿De verdad... no tengo a nadie más?_

Ascendió la vista y la contempló, vacilante.

 _No... no tengo a nadie más._

—¿Sabes lo que te van a hacer ahora? —habló, despabilándola.

—¿Huh?

—La arañita hará un reporte sobre ti; "su voluntad fue destruida"

Su pecho se apretó, atemorizado.

—Y entonces pasarán al siguiente paso, que de lindo no tiene nada, excepto que yo me meta en el camino de Talon.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías?

—No te rayes, chispita. No es para ayudarte, es para destruirlo a él.

Le mantuvo la visión, titubeante. Solo le quedaba confiar en ella, no había otra maldita forma. Es posible que Mercy hubiese obtenido su ubicación cuando estaba peleando con Widowmaker, ¿pero ahora? Ni ella misma sabía en cuál de todos los cuarteles de Talon se encontraba; era poco probable que Angela pudiera hallarla.

Bufó y dejó caer la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre tal decaimiento —¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sombra rió por lo bajo —Me sorprende bastante que todavía puedas mantenerte rígida, ya sabes... con lo que pasó.

 _Sí... a mí también me sorprende. O quizás ya estoy tan cansada de todo..._

Entrecerró los párpados, realmente agotada —Supongo que... en realidad no lo sentí como un abuso.

Sombra se sorprendió —¿Huh? Eso sí que es raro...

—Ja, sí... lo es.

 _Si tengo que ser sincera, diría que no lo sentí así porque fue ella la que me hizo esas cosas; lo peor de todo es que dentro de aquel acto percibí... cierto cariño viniendo de ella. Hasta creo que se esforzó por desobedecer esas ordenes que Talon le dio._

Su mirada quedó clavada en el suelo, pensante —Ella no quiso hacerlo, sé que no.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —cuestionó, prepotente.

—Lo sabes bien, está siendo controlada.

 _¿Pero, entonces por qué me ayudó? ¿me recuerda por completo? No... solo partes. No tiene sentido... nada lo tiene. Y tampoco tiene sentido pensar en estas cosas ahora._

Se llevó la mano a su corto cabello y lo refregó sin ganas. Sombra la admiró con un juguetón gesto.

—Hm... ¿estás metida una bien grande, eh?

—Dime qué es lo que pasará —La cortó, tratando de ignorar todos los inútiles análisis que aparecían en su mente— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Solo quedarte así, te vendrán a buscar dentro de poco.

Lena la miró de reojo, con cierta cautela —¿Y entonces?

—Tú solo espera; yo me haré cargo. Para que actúes natural no te diré el plan, temo bastante que puedas estropearlo con tu gran boca, chispita.

—¿Por qué quieres matarlo? —preguntó de repente.

La morena la miró unos incontables instantes, sin expresión alguna; acción que era incomprensible viniendo de su molesta persona.

Con un lento caminar acortó los centímetros y atrapó su mentón —Cada quién tiene sus razones para eliminarlo, yo no soy la excepción.

Tracer reforzó el agarre en las sábanas; estaba lista para atacarla en cualquier momento. Su acelerador no se encontraba tan lejos; podía lograrlo.

—Pero yo no puedo matarlo —Agregó.

Eso la dejó estancada en el lugar —¿Qué?

—Nadie puede, no es tan fácil. Si fuera sí, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.

Aflojó el aferre —¿Entonces, qué pretendes? ¿que yo lo mate?

Sombra asintió con una alegre sonrisa —¡Tú eres la única, "petite"!

—¿Por... qué? ¿por qué yo?

—Porque... —Acarició su cachete con el pulgar, delineando una confiada mueca—... Estás loca, amiga.

 _¿Loca, yo?_

—Estás loca por fijarte en una psicópata; estás loca por haber disfrutado lo que pasó con ella.

—¡No lo disfruté! ¡Eso fue por la pasti...!

—Estás loca a tu manera, y está bien.

Se silenció, conteniendo un sollozo. Sus frases estaban despertando el dolor en su corazón que con tanto esfuerzo trató de ocultar.

Sombra, sonriente, liberó su mentón y le dio la espalda —Tu locura es la única que puede acabar con él; eres impredecible. Yo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, no soy oponente suficiente para ese hijo de puta. Conoce mis secretos, y eso... —Se mordió el labio, iracunda—... Me enferma.

No pudo contestar, porque tal vez... tenía razón. Sí, estaba loca. Muy loca por seguir con esa retorcida historia; muy loca por seguir anhelando algo que quizás nunca iba a obtener.

—Así que, —Volteó el semblante hacia ella, conservando aquella bromista sonrisa—, tú eres la única, chispita. La única que puede acabar con él y hacerme el favor.

—No lo haré por ti —respondió, cabizbaja.

—Oh, sí. Lo sé. ¿Por la arañita, no? —Adivinó—. La verdad no me interesan tus motivos, solo quiero que esa mierda desaparezca.

—Así lo hará.

Sombra observó su decaído rostro de reojo y sonrió, satisfecha —Vendré a verte después. Prepárate.

Lena ascendió la vista y entreabrió los labios —¿Para qué...?

Aquella morena había desaparecido, ni se percató del momento en qué lo hizo. Pero poco le interesaba.

Su cabeza volvió a decaer y casi sin fuerzas agarró su ropa —Widowmaker... —Unas sufridas lágrimas se derrumbaron en esta— Te salvaré, aunque tenga que asesinar a un ejército entero, lo haré. Porque después de todo...

Delineó una leve y agotada sonrisa.

—¿Estoy tan loca como tú, no?

 _Ja... claro que lo estoy._

* * *

Sí, tardé otra vez en publicar. ¡Perrrrdoón! Pero acá está el capítulo 18, y con mucha suerte el 19 en una semanita, o por ahí dos, ya va a estar también. Y ese seria el cierre de una etapa y el inicio de una nueva. Siendo casi el final.

Paso a responder los reviews, ¡Gracias por leer a todxs!

 **Laura-Al:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, tenés razón. Tengo el concepto de corto muy mal jajaj Había olvidado lo cooortos que son los capítulos de algunos fanfictions. No debería putearme cada vez que pienso que el capítulo no superó las 6000 palabras jajaj ¡En fin, espero leerte en el próximo, que estés bien! Besos!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Finalmente publiqué Alive! Seeeehjfasjdia en fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (ya sé, todo el drama) Pero ahora se viene lo mejor! ¡Te leo en el próximo, y que estés bien! Besos!

 **nekkosixx:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que alegría leerte de nuevo! Que bueno que renaciste jajaj espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Te leo en el próximo, que estés bien! besos!

 **plagahood:** ¡Gracias por leer! Vooos... que volviste de entre los muertos (? jajajaj espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y che, estoy al pendiende de tus fics, eh! :) ¡Te leo en el próximo, que estés bien! besos!

 **Siari55:** ¡Gracias por leer! A mi no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar lo que tu comentario significa para mí. O sea, leer que alguien me ama por lo que escribo es todo. ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste! ¿Pero estás haciendo cualquiera en clases? ... ¡Bien ahí! Tal como yo hacía cuando iba a clases jajajaj ¡Te leo en el próximo, espero que estés bien! ¡Besos!


	19. A tiempo

**A tiempo**

— _Merde!_

Widowmaker golpeó con fuerza la pared. No lograba comprender la encrucijada que latía, molesta, en su cabeza. Nada tenía sentido; recuerdos entrelazados se mezclaban con los escasos claros que conservaba, transformándola en un remolino de emociones que no debía sentir. En especial porque el final de su preciada presa estaba cerca.

Bajó la cabeza, presionando con ímpetu las mandíbulas —No puede ser… todo este tiempo ella…

Se cubrió el rostro y respiró hondo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse con urgencia.

—Ella sabía quién era yo. No… dijo que lo recordó cuando viajó al pasado. ¿Vio todo? ¿sabe todo mi maldito historial? Y a pesar de eso… —Se descubrió la cara, suspirando—… Todavía quiere ayudarme, ¿por qué?

Soltó otro pesado suspiro y se sentó en la cama de su habitación—¿Así que engañé a Gérard con ella, eh? —Sonrió de lado— ¿Yo era ese tipo de persona? No sé porqué no me sorprende.

Sus dorados ojos se perdieron en el suelo, pensantes. Había algo que no encajaba en aquella revelada verdad.

—No… ¿engañar? Algo anda mal. A él no le hubiese molestado eso, porque nosotros…

Una intrépida punzada se atrevió a sacudir su mente. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tiritando.

—¿N-Nosotros qué? ¿teníamos un acuerdo? Por qué… ¿por qué siento que no le molestó en absoluto?

Apretó el puño con rudeza. Nada; nada aparecía en su mente. Ninguna respuesta lógica, solo teorías y la vaga sonrisa de Lena.

 _¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella? Cuando desperté no hace mucho, lo primero que mis labios pronunciaron fue su nombre._

"¿Lena Oxton? Oh, sí. Estuviste con ella."

 _Eso me dijo Talon. Una verdad que no podía procesar, pero que al mismo tiempo no tardó en drenarme de recuerdos de este presente. Nuestros enfrentamientos; nuestras charlas e incluso el hecho de que traté de salvarla más de una vez._

"Fue solo algo físico, nada importante. Tu misión sigue siendo matarla."

 _Agregó. Y no sé porqué pero eso me tranquilizó. Nada importante… nada importante; solo estábamos jugando, ¿cierto? Entonces puedo matarla, puedo enfrentarla. No habrá ningún problema._

Descendió el semblante con una lamentable sonrisa de compañía —Más problemas no podría haber. Talon me mintió, ahora lo sé. Porque yo… yo…

Volvió a elevarlo. Su garganta se estaba cerrando, no la dejaba respirar en paz.

—Me gusta —suspiró—. _Oui,_ de qué sirve negarlo. Pero… —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió —... Mi misión sigue siendo mantenerla cautiva, hasta que Talon haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Eso no sonó para nada convincente. Y sus pasos, que decidieron aventurarse hasta las cárceles del subsuelo dónde se encontraba prisionera Lena, menos la convencían.

 _Quiero verla… merde._

Quedó parada frente a su cárcel. Oscuridad total describía a la perfección ese lugar. Una lúgubre oscuridad.

Deslizó los ojos hacia el costado y la encontró de espaldas a ella, supuestamente durmiendo. No estaba segura. Un vistazo más cercano no sería un problema.

Abrió la reja con el menor ruido posible y entró. Asomó la cabeza por encima de su cuerpo, para hallarla con los ojos cerrados y con grandes ojeras, seguro de tanto llorar.

Una molestia presionó a su pecho sin compasión.

 _De verdad… merde._

Tentada, se sentó en aquella pequeña cama y se inclinó hacia ella. La detalló casi con admiración, mientras acomodaba un revoltoso mechón de su frente.

 _Pourquoi? ¿por qué me generas tanto dolor? Yo… no debería ser capaz de sentir nada, menos ahora._

De repente, el cuerpo de Tracer se sobresaltó, generando que Widow volviera a su recta posición. Lena se dio media vuelta con una asustada expresión que fue apaciguándose al toparse con la indiferente de su némesis.

—Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

No contestó. Solo se dedicó a observarla con profundidad.

—¿Ya es tiempo? —prosiguió debido al incómodo silencio.

Widowmaker negó con lentitud.

Tracer no entendía ni sabía qué tramaba. Con una extrema cautela se reincorporó, quedando sentada.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No podía olvidar que Amélie seguía siendo controlada, y que horas antes le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Avergonzada, abusada. Así se sentía. O quizás así deseaba sentirse, porque creía que era lo correcto; pero la realidad es que el amor que le tenía sobrepasaba demasiado a sus creencias.

Widow bajó la cabeza, algo desconsolada. Por supuesto, no dejó entrever aquello.

—Te vigilo.

—¿Huh? —Alzó una altanera ceja—. No escapé, como puedes ver. Ni pienso hacerlo.

Regresó su pálido semblante a ella, curiosa. En demasía curiosa —¿Por qué no?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Me da igual.

—Je… claro que te da igual —Bufó y se tiró de espaldas contra la cama— ¿A ti todo te da igual, no?

 _No… por desgracia no._

Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y la observó, apacible —¿Necesitas algo más? Si no es así, vete.

Widowmaker arqueó ambas cejas con cierto enfado contenido. Enfado que era más que visible —Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así, _petite_ —La señaló.

—¿Por qué? ¿te molesta que te esté echando?

—Sí. —No pudo evitar responder—. Estás en mi adorado hogar, aquí no tienes poder. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

—¿Lo que quieras? —repitió, dibujando una soberbia sonrisa— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿te quedaste con ganas de jugar, luv?

Aquella mosquita la estaba provocando, por no decir insultando.

Widow elevó su comisura, tentada, y comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella —¿Y qué si me quedé con ganas? —musitó, acomodando todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo —¿Me dejarás tocarte?

—¿Ahora me pides permiso? Eso es inusual. —Corrió el rostro, antes de que los labios de Amélie se fusionaran con los suyos—. Y no, no te dejaré. Pero puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres.

Su némesis abrió los ojos de golpe —¿Dormir? ¿eso quieres hacer?

—¿No estábamos hablando de lo que tú querías?

—Me estás mareando, mosquita —dijo, sujetando su rostro—. Además, dormir conmigo tiene consecuencias.

—Ja, lo sé —Sonrió con tristeza— ¿Abusarás de mí otra vez?

Widowmaker quedó plantada en el lugar con la garganta comenzando a tensarse. Demasiado tensa; la percibía endurecida, y la saliva no lograba recorrerla con naturalidad.

 _Sí… yo abusé de ella. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

En medio de su meditación, un inesperado tirón en su brazo la estampó al costado de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Giró el rostro con rapidez hacia Lena y se topó con un dulce gesto.

—Duerme conmigo por última vez.—susurró cerca de sus labios.

 _Última vez…_

Esas palabras la destruyeron por dentro, y aún no era capaz de entender bien la razón.

Entrecerró los párpados con pesar y se colocó de lado —Estás muy exigente, _chérie_. Y no estás en posición de serlo.

Tracer la miró de una forma que no pudo descifrar y bufando, le dio la espalda —Haz lo que quieras.

Widow detalló aquella delgada espalda, solo siendo cubierta por ese top que tanto solía usar, y un impulso se desató en su cuadrada mente.

Lena se sobresaltó al sentir un delicado brazo rodeando su cintura por detrás.

—No te haré nada. —musitó sobre su oído, tranquilizándola.

La castaña bajó la mirada y contempló aquella firme mano plantada en su vientre, que no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Widow? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz.

—¿Esto?

—Te ordenaron destruir mi voluntad, pero me diste esa píldora… me amenazas todo el tiempo, pero ahora me abrazas de esta forma tan…

Widowmaker reforzó el aferre y la impulsó más hacia su cuerpo —¿Tan?

Tracer negó con la cabeza, afligida. —Nada, olvídalo.

Su opresora se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía qué decir, no comprendía porqué seguía allí abrazándola. Solo sabía que quería más de su persona, y ese era un deseo que no podía cumplir y menos tener.

—No lo sé. —habló por fin. Su voz emanaba una pesadumbre que no la caracterizaba.

Lena se volteó un poco ante tal milagro, pero la mano que la sostenía no le permitió virarse del todo. Sonrió por ello, ya que le recordó esa vez que Widow irrumpió en su casa e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Qué no sabes? —preguntó, mientras percibía como apoyaba la frente en su cabeza.

—No sé nada, no sé lo que hago. —murmuró, deslizando hacia arriba los dedos por su abdomen.

La heroína se tensó por tal intrépido movimiento —¿Qué… estás diciendo?

Otro silencio y más impaciencia en la oprimida. Tracer no entendía cómo seguía tolerando aquella penosa escena. Sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría a Amélie, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

Era muy probable que el último acondicionamiento que le hicieron la dejara aún más confundida. Y si Sombra decía la verdad sobre haberlo interrumpido, todavía más.

Que Widowmaker despertara y la recordara cómo debía ser (y no se refería a ese pasado dónde fueron amantes, sino a éste presente) ya no era tema de ella. Le contó la verdad, omitiendo una parte que creyó innecesaria y dolorosa, pero se la contó. Ahora todo dependía de Widow. Pero quizás y solo quizás, si las futuras acciones de Lena resultaban correctas, ayudaría a despertarla.

—Cuando terminen conmigo… —Comenzó a decir, ya que su compañía pocas ganas tenía de hablar— ¿Trabajaré aquí?

El corazón de Widowmaker latió con rudeza, provocándole un molesto dolor — _Oui._

—¿Contigo?

— _Oui._

—Ya veo…

—No me agrada la idea.

Se sorprendió por tal negativa. Tentando a la suerte, atajó aquella mano que ahora estaba inmersa en el medio de sus pechos.

—¿Por qué? Al menos estaríamos juntas.

Widow rió por lo bajo —Me gusta combatirte, _petite,_ no tenerte de compañera. No sería divertido.

—Así que es por eso… —dijo, decepcionada.

—Además, —Entrelazó una de sus piernas entre las suyas—. Ya no serías la misma, y así no tiene sentido.

Tracer se acaloró debido a la cercanía de aquel elegante cuerpo que solo aumentaba —¿Te… gusta como soy?

Widowmaker entreabrió los labios, dudosa. No debía contestar con la verdad.

— _Oui._

Maldito sea el momento que esa mosquita apareció frente a su red. La controlaba por completo, y se supone que tenía que ser al revés.

Lena, por su parte, no dejaba de asombrarse por aquella extraña y honesta conversación —¿Así de molesta y chillona?

— _Oui._

—¿Por qué?

— _Je ne sais pas._

La castaña se achicó en el lugar, impotente. Y guiada por esa impotencia, en un brusco movimiento se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a su indiferente rostro.

La miró con dureza, dispuesta a descifrar aquellos dorados ojos que ahora la observaban penetrantemente. No hubo resultado alguno.

—Widow… —Descendió el semblante, perdiendo la mirada en aquel azulado torso, y dibujó una cálida sonrisa, para extrañeza de su némesis.

Widowmaker sujetó su mentón y lo elevó de nuevo — _Quoi?_

Tracer le regaló otra preciosa sonrisa y atajó con ambas manos su rostro, para acto seguido inclinarse y robar sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso.

Widow parpadeó, aturdida. Poco duró esa parálisis. Incapaz de evitarlo, colocó la mano en su cintura y la apretó contra ella, mientras entreabría la boca en una clara invitación.

Lena, entendiendo el mensaje, asomó la lengua por los labios y la sumió en su cavidad, encontrándose con la suya que ahora la acariciaba con suavidad, enredándose de una tentadora manera. Las respiraciones de ambas se volvieron pesadas y sonoras en el medio de tal perfecto deleite.

Para pesar de Widowmaker, Tracer se separó demasiado rápido, dejándola con una sensación de vacío y con unas ansias que solo atinaban a crecer.

—¿Qué haces, _petite_? —cuestionó con una tonalidad más grave que de costumbre, gracias a ese acalorado beso.

Lena sonrió —Me despido.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron, impresionadas. No le gustó para nada cómo sonó eso.

—No creo poder salir de esta, Widow.

—¿Qué…?

—Pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, —Tomó sus manos entre las suyas—, te salvaré.

Widowmaker la contempló unos instantes, con una incoherente energía trepando por su cuerpo.

 _Por qué eres tan... merde._

Apretó las mandíbulas y en un arranque sujetó sus cachetes con fuerza — _Imbécile._

—O-Oi…

—No dejaré que mueras.

El labio inferior de Tracer decayó —¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Yo soy la única que puede matarte, ¿o ya te olvidaste de eso?

Tracer la contempló, perpleja. Widow le mantuvo la mirada, distante. Pero detrás de esos fríos ojos había algo más, lo sabía.

—Widow… —Desvió la visión, ruborizada—. Siempre dices que no puedes sentir, ¿pero qué crees que es todo esto?

—¿Esto?

—Lo que nos rodea, todo lo que nos pasó.

—Oh —Delineó una arrogante y falsa sonrisa—. Un juego.

—Dios… Eres tan bipolar.

Una apagada risita le contestó.

—Para mí no es un juego, y sé bien que tampoco lo es para ti. Aunque no lo sepas, aunque no seas consciente todavía… —Regresó los ojos a ella, decidida— … tú estás sintiendo hace ya mucho, luv. Y lo admitiste.

—Hm... ¿Cuándo hice eso?

—Dijiste que me amabas.

Widowmaker arrugó la frente. No le agradaba para nada ser acusada, y menos de aquello.

—Ja, estás delirando otra vez, _chérie._ Lo que sí dije muchas veces es que, como acabo de decirte, esto solo es un juego para mí. —Navegó las yemas por su rostro hasta llegar a su nuca—. Pero veo que no eres capaz de retener esa información, así que te lo repetiré: —Aproximó el rostro y rozó sus labios—: Yo no puedo sentir nada.

Lena negó con la cabeza, burlona —¿Así que no puedes, eh? ¿por qué no hacemos la prueba?

Widow elevó una confiada ceja —¿Quieres probarme? ¿tú, a mí?

Asintió y sin avisar, empezó a deslizar la mano por el medio de sus pechos, justo en aquella parte dónde su piel quedaba al desnudo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir ese delicado tacto.

—Dime, ¿no sientes nada? —musitó, escondiendo con cautela las yemas dentro de la ropa que cubría a sus atributos.

Descendió sus dorados ojos y captó aquel movimiento — _Non._

Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo.

Tracer, subiendo la apuesta, acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y colocó la rodilla en medio de sus piernas. La levantó y presionó un poco ese sensible lugar, generando que un casi inaudible respingo se le escapara a Amélie.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró sobre su ya, no tan tranquilo aire, prosiguiendo el camino con las yemas hasta atajar su pezón con el dedo índice y pulgar—. Dime… —Presionó un poco, y el aliento que Widow trataba de contener huyó en un ronco y corto jadeo.

— _Non…_ —murmuró, acomodando más el cuerpo sobre el de ella. Reposó la cabeza en su hombro, mordiéndose el labio—. Deberías intentar en otro lugar…

Lena sonrió de soslayo, socarrona, y movió un poco el rostro para observar como Amélie escondía el suyo en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Dónde? —Se burló, exasperándola.

— _Petite_ … no seas tan cruel —Sujetó su mano y la llevó hasta su entrepierna—. Sabes bien dónde, maldita _mouche._

Tracer soltó una pequeña y complacida risita, y empezó a deslizar los dedos por encima de su traje, de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Widowmaker elevó un poco el rostro, apagando los párpados. Sus labios, traicioneros, se entreabrieron al sentir aquel perfecto y delicioso tacto.

—Está mejorando —dijo con una burlona tonada—. Pero podría mejorar aún más. —Atrapó su muñeca y otra vez la guió; en esta ocasión, debajo de su traje— . Eso es… justo ahí.

Lena había comenzado ese osado examen, no obstante, la seguridad que tenía estaba desapareciendo con cada palabra de su némesis.

Ruborizada y con la falta de aire haciéndose presente, sus dedos rozaron aquel ahora descubierto y sensible sitio.

Empezó a frotar con lentitud ese puntual lugar que tanto le hacía enloquecer. Widow se retorció y en un impulso atrapó su rostro con la mano, todavía sumida en su cuello.

No deseaba que Tracer viera su cara. Porque en ese momento el placer que la adornaba era más que transparente.

Se relamió los labios cuando percibió como aquellas traviesas yemas jugaban con su entrada. Plegó los dedos en su mejilla, intentando contener su rápida respiración, y se acercó a su oído.

—Mételos. —ordenó en un ronco murmullo.

Lena la miró de reojo, con la visión empañada. No podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Se supone que tenía el control, pero no lo sentía para nada así.

Rodeó con delicadeza aquella anhelada cavidad y adentró el inicio de dos de sus dedos. Un grave jadeo sobre su oído explotó a sus sentidos.

Cómo pudo detalló a Widowmaker. Ésta última ahora sostenía con fuerza su antebrazo, como si con ese agarre pudiera comprimir todo que estaba sintiendo.

Advirtió como su piel ardía por tal agarre, y sonrió —Puedes sentir, ¿lo ves?

Entreabrió sus dorados ojos, frustrada. No tanto porque la pequeña resultó tener la razón, sino porque se había atrevido a quitar los dedos de ese lugar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó con un visible enfado, encarándola de frente— ¿Es en serio? ¿vas a dejarme así?

Tracer rodó los ojos con un grado de picardía y volvió a darle la espalda —Solo quería comprobarlo.

Widow, incorporándose, sujetó su cabello por detrás y tironeó de él; pero eso muy lejos estaba de ser una brutal acción.

—No te hagas la lista, _chérie._ Podría matarte aquí mismo.

—Y te matarían a ti. Me necesitan, lo sabes.

Lena giró el rostro hacia ella y llevó las yemas a sus propios labios. Se las relamió, degustándose con el néctar que llegó a percibir segundos antes.

—No puedes obligarme a seguir.

Widowmaker la observó con el calor subiendo por el cuerpo y su entrepierna ardiendo —Ja, eres más malvada de lo que pensé.

—Aprendí de la mejor —Sonrió, divertida, y volvió a darle la espalda —. Dulces sueños, Widow.

Se asomó por encima de su hombro —No dormiré contigo.

—Lástima.

Widow se quedó observando cómo sin problema alguno se sumía en un plácido sueño.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada más? ¿por qué no le insistió? ¿qué le pasaba? Su actitud era tan segura que ni parecía ella misma. ¿Tenía un plan?

Con una vaga sensación de decepción, se levantó y la examinó de pies a cabeza antes de salir por la reja.

—¿Qué estás tramando, _petite_? —musitó, cerrándola tras de sí—. No puedes escapar de Talon —Bajó la vista, vacilante—. Y yo tampoco.

-/-

Lena entreabrió los párpados y no se halló en aquella celda que por poco ya consideraba segundo hogar.

Los abrió de golpe al divisar una aterrorizante sala que olía a sangre, remedios, químicos… en demasía desagradable.

Pasó la vista de un lado a otro, desorientada —¿Pero qué…? —Se encontró de pie y con las manos esposadas encima de su cabeza— ¿Cuándo me movieron? ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

—Por el sedante.

Escuchó una conocida voz y ascendió el rostro automáticamente. En la otra punta de esa pequeña sala, estaba Widowmaker apoyada sobre la pared y cruzada de brazos.

Tracer frunció el ceño, a la defensiva —¿Te toca vigilarme de nuevo, luv?

— _Oui._

—¿Por qué? ¿no ves que no puedo moverme?

—Cuando inicien harás lo posible para hacerlo.

—¿Inicien…? —Tal sentencia le generó un terror absoluto. Pero más que terror, era dolencia.

Era tan irónico que Amélie, que fue presa de una desagradable lobotomía, fuera la que se encargara de vigilarla. ¿Iba a observar tal espectáculo? Talon era el ser más cruel del universo; cada vez más reafirmaba esa teoría.

Solo una fosforescente luz verde alumbraba ese sitio. Posó la atención en una camilla y los instrumentos que estaban encima de una mesa a su lado. Tragó saliva, asustada.

Se miró, ya que un familiar peso sobre su pecho, que antes pasó desapercibido por la impresión, llamó su atención.

—El acelerador… ¿por qué me lo colocaron?

—Porque te moverán. Talon no quiere arriesgarse a que desaparezcas.

Volvió a observar a Widowmaker y se topó con unos evasivos ojos que no le correspondían la mirada.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de idear un plan.

 _Tengo que soltarme antes de que aparezca ese maldito… si no lo hago, no podré matarlo._

Pero se sentía débil, demasiado. En aquellos días, que no sabe con exactitud cuántos fueron, se la pasó encerrada. Apenas le dieron comida y el agua necesaria para sobrevivir. Widow no había aparecido de nuevo luego de aquella vez que irrumpió en su celda; y para variar, ahora se mostraba distante.

El oxígeno faltaba en esa habitación. O tal vez era el miedo que navegaba por su cuerpo sin compasión alguna, cerrando su pecho, lo que provocaba esa claustrofóbica sensación.

 _No… acá empezó todo._

Detalló de nuevo aquellos peligrosos y extraños instrumentos.

 _Aquí Amélie desapareció._

Clavó las uñas en su palma, impotente —¿Fue aquí, no?

Widowmaker la miró sin expresión alguna.

—Aquí desapareciste, Amélie.

La nombrada abrió los ojos amenazadoramente —Te dije que no me llamaras así. ¿Quieres que te torture, antes de ser torturada? —Sonrió de soslayo, poniendo una mano en su cadera—. Eres tan masoquista. Me encanta esa parte de ti, _petite._

Tracer ni se inmutó por sus palabras. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a decodificar cuando Widow decía la verdad y cuándo solo era una mera y falsa amenaza.

Sin embargo, lo que sí la revolvía por dentro era no hallar una maldita forma de liberarse.

Movió sus muñecas en un fallido intento de liberarse, consiguiendo que su némesis riera por lo bajo.

—Mierda… Widow, si no me sueltas no podré terminar con esto.

—¿Terminar? ¿y por qué yo querría que terminaras esto?

—¡Porque quieres a Talon muerto!

Widowmaker desvió la visión —Nunca dije eso.

—¡Lo dijiste! ¡Lo odias! ¡Él fue quien arruinó tu vida!

Su némesis se refregó la frente, intolerante —Cállate de una vez. Eres tan molesta.

Lena se inclinó hacia adelante, testaruda —¡Trata de recordar! ¡Dijiste que ibas a matarlo! ¡Te fuiste sin mí para hacerlo! ¡Y ahora…!

Widow, con la paciencia por el piso, agarró el rifle que reposaba sobre la pared y le apuntó —¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres morir?!

—¡Prefiero morir a dejar que me laven el puto cerebro!

Y eso fue todo. Un veloz disparo se clavó en la pared, al costado de su cabeza. La heroína miró la bala de reojo, con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndola.

—No me tientes, _chérie._

Lena sonrió, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba temblando por tal precipita acción —No puedes matarme, ni yo a ti. Ya lo sabes.

Widowmaker, con la rabia en aumento, empezó a acercarse con lentitud —¿Y si probamos?

Su voz detonaba un obvio enfado, hecho que provocó que la castaña se encogiera en el lugar.

—Bien, probemos —contestó, tentando a la suerte.

No podía flaquear.

En medio de sus pasos, Widow volvió a apuntarle —Que así sea…

—¡Hey, hey!

Ambas se sobresaltaron por aquella inesperada voz.

Una oportuna Sombra, alzando ambas manos debido a la punta del rifle que casi estaba clavado en su pecho, apareció en el medio de ellas.

—¡Woah! ¿De qué me perdí, arañita? ¿no se supone que debes dejarla con vida?

Lena abrió los ojos cual platos —¡Sombra!

Widowmaker ascendió una iracunda ceja y se la dedicó —Pero qué _surprise_ … veo que se conocen.

La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja —¡Oh, claro! ¡Somos muy buenas amigas! ¿No, taradita? —Se aproximó hacia ella y colgó un brazo sobre sus hombros— ¡Dile!

El rostro de Tracer se desfiguró. Conocía a la perfección los celos de su némesis. Por ende, sabía que no tardarían mucho en despertar.

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —dijo entre dientes, solo para que Sombra la escuchara.

La nombrada le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a su oído —Tú solo sígueme.

—¡Vas a empeorar todo!

—De verdad… _Quelle bonne surprise!_

Oyeron de fondo aquella sarcástica exclamación. Tracer contempló la peligrosa sonrisa de Widow, que solo atinaba a acrecentarse cada vez que Sombra se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda dijo? —cuestionó la morena con desinterés.

—Nada bueno seguro…

Sombra intercaló la vista entre ellas, divertida —¡Arañita! ¿no estarás celosa, cierto?

Widowmaker elevó unas irónicas cejas —No sé lo que es eso.

—Oh, sí. Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien. ¿Tú qué crees, tetona? —Se volvió a ella y atajó sus cachetes con los dedos. Giró su rostro de golpe y la dejó a escasos centímetros de sus labios— ¿Quieres comprobar si la arañita siente cosas por ti?

La heroína nunca en su vida deseó tanto putear a alguien como ahora. Se estaba desquiciando.

—¿Qué mierda estás pensando? —musitó, corriendo la cara.

Sombra no tardó en devolverla a su lugar —Estoy aprovechando la situación, cállate —susurró. Levantó la mano y atrapó sus apretados puños— ¡Creo que tu mosquita se puso nerviosa! —exclamó entre risas.

Acción que no le causó ninguna gracia a Amélie.

Lena, que ya no sabía dónde meterse, por no decir que no podía meterse en ningún lado, se estremeció al sentir como las esposas se aflojaban. Sorprendida, miró a Sombra.

Ella le sonrió de un cómplice modo y se acercó más a sus temblorosos labios —Asegúrate de eliminarlo, porque si no te mataré yo misma.

Sabía a lo que se refería, lo que no comprendía es porqué seguía acortando la distancia. La figura de Widowmaker detrás de ella ya parecía un demonio.

—¡D-Deten…!

Unos carnosos labios sellaron su habla. Abrió los ojos de par en par, aturdida. No podía empujarla; su némesis se daría cuenta de que ahora nada apresaba a sus muñecas.

Sin embargo, no había necesidad alguna de apartarla. Widowmaker se encargó a la perfección de aquello.

Atrapó el hombro de Sombra con rudeza y la empujó hacia atrás. Esta cayó sobre el suelo de una estrepitosa manera.

—¡Oye, amiga! —Se refregó el trasero—. Solo estaba saludándola… —Se detuvo en seco al percibir la punta del rifle en su frente.

Ascendió la visión y se encontró con la cruda de Widow.

—Te volaré la cabeza. —Sentenció, abriendo los ojos de una forma que asustaría hasta a el mismísimo Talon.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió, satisfecha—. Parece que logré poner celosa a tu arañita —Soltó una carcajada.

—Tú… insolente —Widowmaker impulsó más la punta del arma contra su frente y disparó.

—¡ESPERA! —Gritó Tracer, estirando el brazo hacia adelante.

De inmediato lo devolvió a su pasiva posición cuando captó el momento exacto en el que Sombra, por los pelos, desapareció.

Widow apretó las mandíbulas y acomodó el rifle en su hombro. Se volteó hacia Lena con una clara línea disgustada plantada en sus labios.

 _Oh, mierda…_

—¿Qué fue eso que acabo de presenciar, _chérie_? —Caminó hacia ella y estampó una mano a su costado— ¿Ahora resulta que también te coges a mi querida compañera? Eres una _salope._

—¡E-Eso no es cierto!

—Te besó.

—¡No tengo la más puta idea de por qué lo hizo!

—Ja… —Sujetó su mentón y aproximó el rostro—. Conociéndola, solo para fastidiarme.

—¡Ves! ¡Ahí lo tienes! —contestó, sudorosa y con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Hm… no me convence —musitó, amoldando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo—. No te vi rechazándola.

Lena se tensó —¡N-No me puedo mover, estúpida! ¡Cómo mierda querías que la rechace!

Widowmaker sonrió de lado, mientras rodeaba con la mano su cadera y bajaba por ella hasta sujetar su trasero —Supongo que tienes un punto.

Tracer percibió como ciertos y traviesos dedos apretaban ese voluptuoso lugar—O-Oi, creo que no es momento para esto.

—Siempre es momento para esto.

Lena la observó, con la mandíbula por el piso —Pff… —Bajó la cabeza y una incoherente risa se apropió de su garganta.

Widow achinó la visión, y presionó más fuerte —¿Qué es tan gracioso, _imbécile_?

 _De verdad… esto no podría ser más hilarante._

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Te pasas! —Negó con la cabeza, desconcertándola— ¡Están a punto de lobotomizarme y tú no tienes mejor idea que ponerte celosa y toquetear mi trasero!

Estalló en una gran carcajada que dejó a Amélie por completo en blanco. Al menos por dentro, ya que un traicionero y pequeño rubor se había animado a cubrir su pálida piel.

—Idiota… Aquí la única pasada eres tú. —Clavó el dedo en su pecho—. Sí, están a punto de destruirte, ¿cómo puedes estar riendo así? No tiene sentido…

Lena, aún entre risitas, habló:

—Lo sé, no lo tiene. Supongo que… —Elevó el semblante y le regaló una honesta sonrisa— … Estoy feliz.

—¿Feliz? ¿te falla?

Emanó otra carcajada, desorientándola —No, estoy feliz porque te preocupaste por mí.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No sabes que los celos en realidad significan preocupación?

Una no bienvenida presión, que escondía nerviosismo, atacó el pecho de Widow.

—¿Qué…?

—Una preocupación mal expresada, claro está, pero preocupación al fin.

Widowmaker estampó la otra mano al costado de su cabeza, dejándola acorralada —¿Por qué me preocuparía?

Tracer amplió su sonrisa —Porque temes que te quiten a la persona que quieres.

Amélie la detalló, sin saber qué decir. Por un lado porque una lejana parte de ella le decía que tenía razón, y por el otro porque aunque la tuviera no podía reconocerlo.

Bufó y se dio media vuelta —Cierra la boca de una buena vez _petite_ , o te callaré yo; y no seré muy amable al hacerlo.

Lena aprovechó su lejanía y miró hacia arriba. Sus muñecas estaban libres, pero debía seguir en esa posición al menos hasta que llegara Talon.

 _¡Bien! Le debo una a Sombra. Ahora debo encontrar un arma, algo…_

Observó el rifle de Widow, que volvía descansar sobre la pared frente a ella.

 _Si no queda otra…_

La puerta se abrió haciendo un estruendoso sonido, provocando que pegase un saltito en el lugar. Giró el rostro de golpe; una maligna máscara la saludó.

—Oh, buenas noches Oxton. ¿Lista para la cena? —Se burló, mirándola de reojo, para luego pasar la vista a Widowmaker—. Gracias por vigilarla querida, retírate.

Widow no se movió del lugar, lo cual a Talon no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se aproximó hacia ella y quedó plantado frente a su figura.

—Dije que te retires.

La agente negó lentamente con la cabeza. Su jefe, riendo por lo bajo, se inclinó a ella y atajó su cuello de golpe.

—¿Qué parte de retirarte no estás entendiendo? ¿otra vez vas a desobedecerme?

—¡Widow! —exclamó Lena, tratando de mantener las muñecas en su lugar. Aún no era tiempo.

—N-No me iré —Apenas pudo modular— . Quiero ver todo.

—Oh… —La liberó—. Pero qué sorpresa, ¿a qué se debe?

Derivó aquellos dorados ojos al suelo, pensante —Quiero ver paso por paso lo que me hiciste a mí.

—Ah, Widowmaker… —Largó una importante carcajada— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿por qué quieres salvarla?

Levantó el rostro velozmente, estancada por esa cuestión. ¿Salvarla? No sabía con exactitud porqué deseaba quedarse. Habló sin pensar; firme, pero sin pensar.

—No quiero salvarla. —Se limitó a responder.

—Ni lo intentes… Amélie. No puedes engañarme, ¡Pero! —Ascendió el índice y se volteó hacia Tracer— ¡Ella sí que puede! ¿No es así, cadete?

Lena se estremeció. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Widow la miró de soslayo, curiosa. Talon no tardó en captar esa poderosa visión que le regaló.

—¿Por qué no le dijo toda la verdad, Oxton? —Caminó hacia ella— ¿Debería decírsela yo?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Lena, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Debería decirle porqué usted no recordaba a mi querido juguete antes?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su garganta se resecó; no quería que lo supiera. Era lo que menos deseaba.

Widowmaker, a la defensiva, acortó los pasos —¿De qué estás hablando, Talon?

Se giró a la dueña de esa cuestión, y señaló a Lena —De que tu querida mosquita no te dijo toda la historia.

—¿Qué historia?

Su voz ya emanaba un claro indicio de que no se encontraba para nada en sus cabales.

Talon soltó otra carcajada y atajó el mentón de Tracer —¿Vas a defender a alguien que te abandonó?

La heroína, conteniendo las lágrimas, trató de zafarse —¡Yo no la abandoné!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y pedirle a Angela que te borrara los recuerdos sobre Amélie, no es abandonar?

Widow se detuvo en seco frente a la castaña, pasmada — _Quoi?_

Lena, sollozando, cerró los ojos con ímpetu —¡No fue así! ¡No sabes nada!

—Oh, sí. Lo sé. No pudiste regresarla, por ende solo te quedaba luchar contra ella —Le dio un vistazo a Widow, que continuaba congelada en el lugar—. Para poder hacerlo, decidiste olvidarla. La abandonaste, no luchaste lo suficiente; tomaste el camino fácil.

 _No…_

—¡No, no fue así! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para regresarla! —Se sacudió en el lugar, desesperada— ¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡Tú me quitaste todo, hijo de puta!

Talon negó con el índice —Echar la culpa no es propio de usted, cadete. Yo solo aproveché su potencial.

—¿P-Potencial?

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la paralizada Widowmaker, que seguía contemplando a Lena como si fuera la única en aquella sala. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la apegó contra él.

—Esta chica desde antes tenía una visión oscura de la vida. Gérard era mi enemigo, sí. Pero tuve otra intención además de matarlo cuando la secuestré.

Tracer se mordió tanto el labio que se desangró.

—Tiene potencial… fue lo primero que pensé. Su corazón ya era oscuro, y esos estúpidos sentimientos que tenía opacaban ese potencial.

—Ella no es así… ¡Tú eres el único enfermo aquí!

—Una excelente agente… —Prosiguió, ignorándola. Sujetó el perdido semblante de Amélie y lo volteó hacia él— . Crearé a una excelente y dormida agente. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, y decidí hacer realidad mi deseo. Pero tú… —Miró a Lena con rechazo— .Tú la has confundido, a mi perfecto juguete…

—Maldito… ¡Te mataré!

—Fue divertido por un tiempo ver como Widowmaker luchaba contra las emociones que querían despertar en ella. Hm… sí, muy divertido e instructivo —Liberó su rostro y retomó los pasos hacia Lena, pero no fue el único—. Sin embargo, esto ya me está fastidiando. Como te dije antes, tú también tienes potencial, y pienso aprovecharlo.

Estiró el brazo, riendo en un grave y peligroso murmullo. No obstante, una mano se cerró con rudeza en este y lo apartó.

—Quítate —Lo empujó. Talon perdió el equilibrio y caminó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué creés que haces, Widowmaker? —Su voz ya no emitía aquella conocida confianza que tanto lo destacaba.

Ni le contestó. Algo había despertado dentro de ella luego de enterarse de la verdad. Algo definitivamente se rompió en su corrompida mente.

Ahora lo veía todo más claro.

 _Ella… ella es…_

Cuando la escuchó, ciertos recuerdos la drenaron de tal dolorosa manera que no pudo evitar quedar congelada. Recuerdos sobre sus propias acciones.

 _Lena es… tal como yo._

Miró desde lo alto a Tracer, que continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo?

Descendió el rostro, apenada, y entre gimoteos contestó:

—Lo es. ¡Pero también es verdad que intenté todo para traerte de vuelta!

—¿Decidiste olvidarme para poder matarme?

—¡No! ¡Widow, jamás te mataría! Solo… quería volver a ser lo que era. Quería poder luchar.

—¿Contra mí?

Asintió, desarmada —Sí… pero nunca con intenciones de matarte, solo de detenerte. Widow… yo jamás podría matarte, ya lo sabes. —Ascendió el rostro con las lágrimas navegando por sus mejillas. Pero allí quedó, paralizada.

No era la única que estaba llorando. Para su sorpresa… no lo era. Unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de los dorados ojos de su némesis.

—¿Widow…?

La nombrada frunció los labios y la abrazó, dejándola más que atónita.

— _Imbécile_ —susurró en su oído, estrechándola más hacia ella— ¿Eso es lo que no podías decirme? Que idiota eres…

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Widowmaker, suéltala! —Oyó a sus espaldas a un enfurecido Talon; poca importancia le dio.

—Puedo entender porqué lo hiciste —continuó—. Yo… hice lo mismo.

Lena parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender su repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Una leve risita le respondió primero.

—Dejé que me hicieran un nuevo reacondicionamiento con tal de olvidarte. Todo… lo empecé yo misma.

El aire de Tracer se perdió.

 _No… no puede ser verdad._

—No… no es cierto.

—Lo es. Quería volver a ser lo que era para que me odiaras, para que me destruyeras de una buena vez.

—No…

—Aún lo quiero. Aún estás a tiempo.

—Widow...

—Si volvía a ser como antes, si dejaba de tener estas molestas emociones… quizás te atreverías a matarme; eso pensé.

Tracer, sollozando, apoyó el mentón en su hombro —No quiero matarte. Solo quiero salvarte.

Widow sonrió para sí —Ja… lo sé —Deslizó las manos por su espalda y atrapó sus hombros. Se alejó un poco y la miró con profundidad—. Lo sé bien, _chérie._

Talon contempló aquella melosa escena con asco —Amélie, ¿no me digas que estás llorando? Patético —habló, pero la nombrada ni se inmutó; seguía observando a la heroína, que ya no sabía qué pensar.

Él, indiferente, sujetó una pistola que estaba al costado de su cuerpo y apuntó a la espalda de Widowmaker.

—Es suficiente, he tenido suficiente de ti.

Las pupilas de Lena se ampliaron al divisarlo.

—Ya no me sirves. Desaparece.

—¡Widow! —exclamó, generando que su némesis dejara escapar un sonido de sorpresa— ¡Muévete! —Sujetó sus hombros y la giró, quedando ella cual escudo.

Escudo que igual fue traspasado por una maligna y rápida bala.

—¡AGH!

Widowmaker abrió los ojos de golpe y atajó su cuerpo, que se fue hacia adelante por el impulso.

Tracer, entre audibles quejidos inmersos de dolor, llevó la mano a su estómago. Su ropa estaba húmeda gracias a la sangre que comenzaba a emanar sin piedad.

 _Mierda... esto no tenía que ser así. Pero al menos..._

Sonrió para sí con debilidad.

—E-Esta vez llegué a tiempo —musitó y se desarmó en aquellos brazos.

Widow, desorientada, la dejó con delicadeza sobre el suelo—Oye… —La sacudió una y otra vez. Deslizó los ojos hacia su herida y entendió al instante que de leve no tenía nada. Se estaba desangrando.

Su pecho se achicó de pronto, quitándole el aliento.

—¡Lena! —Puso la mano sobre ella e hizo presión para detener la hemorragia—. Aguanta.

La nombrada entreabrió los párpados como pudo—C-Corre, v-va a matarte.

Negó, delineando una tenue sonrisa —¿Pero qué dices? —Giró el semblante hacia él, iracunda—. Yo seré quién lo mate.

 _Sí, finalmente lo recordé. Hace mucho que quiero aniquilarlo._

Talon, que observaba toda la escena tranquilo, rió y recargó el arma —No puedes.

—Tú…

Una ensangrentada mano volteó su pálido rostro. Sus ojos se sumieron en aquellos marrones que habían perdido aquel destacado brillo.

— _Chérie?_ —Atajó su mano y la percibió fría. Demasiado fría—. Oye, no… ni se te ocurra, ¿escuchaste?

Su corazón latía tan precipitado que dolía. La sola idea de perderla le daba pavor. No creía poder tolerarlo. Y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerle entender de una buena vez lo que aquella mujer significaba para ella.

Todo lo que siempre significó.

Lena le sonrió y acarició su mejilla —Huye… por favor.

Negó de nuevo, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que solo atinaba a aumentar.

—Ni se te ocurra. Te lo advierto por última vez, _chérie._ No me dejarás.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó en su pecho. Tracer se sorprendió de lo precipitado que latía este.

Entrecerró los párpados, oyendo de fondo ese hermoso sonido. Ya no podía mantenerlos en su lugar.

—Widow… lo siento.

Widowmaker la estrechó con fuerza, conteniendo las incoherentes lágrimas que querían huir de ella.

—No… No puedes morir sin mi permiso, _petite._

Lena se perdió en esa mano que ahora acariciaba con suavidad su rostro, y en aquella confiada pero triste sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

—Ja… cierto. Solo tú puedes matarme —murmuró, sonriente.

No obstante, contradiciendo aquella forzada mueca, sus ojos no aguantaron más y se cerraron, provocando un instantáneo terror en Amélie.

— _Chérie?_

Con el corazón a punto de escaparse por su garganta, apoyó la oreja en su pecho.

 _Todavía palpita… pero está muy débil._

Apretó los puños, irascible.

 _Todo es mi maldita culpa..._

La dejó sobre el suelo y se puso de pie. Miró a Talon con un desbordante odio que ya no podía controlar.

 _Y la de él._

Talon, conservando la distancia, se quitó con lentitud la máscara —¿Qué pasa, Amélie? ¿vas a matarme?

Widow, sin decir palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta para agarrar su rifle y volvió a enfrentarlo. Le apuntó.

—Ja… ¿es en serio? Sabes bien que no puedes matarme. Me encargué a la perfección de que nunca pudieras.

Obviándolo, colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo —Probemos.

Talon soltó una importante carcajada que retumbó en aquella lúgubre sala —Vamos, dispara —Hizo un fanfarrón ademán con la mano.

Y eso fue todo. La corta paciencia de Widowmaker desapareció.

—¡Talon!

Disparó, pero falló. Dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y chocando los dientes, volvió a disparar.

Solo le hizo un mero rasguño en el rostro.

—¿Lo ves?

— _Merde!_

Desesperada, siguió disparando una y otra vez contra un Talon que no se movía del lugar. Solo le hacía rasguños; siquiera estaba cerca de matarlo.

Agitada, bajó el rifle, arrugando la frente —Entonces era cierto…

Su macabro jefe asintió una y otra vez, con una malvada sonrisa de compañía —Sí. Dejé plantaba en tu mente una poderosa orden. No puedes matarme.

Desvió el rostro con toda la frustración acumulada en su cuerpo; estaba a punto de estallar.

—Ja, también dejaste plantado que eliminara a Lena, y nunca pude hacerlo —Regresó la visión a él y en un rápido movimiento saltó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Agarró su cuello con rudeza; eso solo acrecentó su maquiavélica risa—. Eso quiere decir que esa insignificante orden puede desaparecer también.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro… —Comenzó a decir, y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño aparato con un botón en el—. Pensé que algo así podría ocurrir, por ende… hice esto.

Lo apretó y un sonido en demasía agudo y ensordecedor aturdió a su mente.

—¡AGH! —Cayó al piso de golpe, agarrándose la cabeza— _Q-Quoi…?!_

Talon la contempló desde lo alto, inexpresivo —¿Te duele, querida? Este sonido que lentamente te matará, lo cree solo para ti.

Widowmaker, entre audibles jadeos, estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez, exasperada.

Ese ruido la estaba enloqueciendo, cegando; opacando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

— _M-Merde!_

Tracer, que seguía derrumbada, recobró la consciencia gracias a unos desenfrenados gritos.

 _Widow…_

Talon se agachó para quedar a su altura —Además de esa orden, planté un pequeño disparador en tu cerebro. Mientras más te muevas, más aumentara el sonido.

Widow arrugó los dedos contra el piso. Su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar. Se cubrió los oídos, y los sintió húmedos y fríos. Estaban comenzando a sangrar.

—I-Insolente…

 _No… no puedo morir así. No sin salvarla._

Miró de soslayo a Lena y abrió los ojos de par en par al detallar a Talon aproximarse hacia ella.

—¡N-No!

Como pudo colocó la rodilla sobre el suelo y se puso de pie, tambaleante.

—Tu amiguita ya no me sirve tampoco, no en ese patético estado. Después de todo, esto no fue una buena idea. Supongo que hasta los mejores se equivocan alguna vez —Le apuntó a una desarmada Tracer, que atinó a entreabrir un ojo con una visible dificultad— . Al menos fue divertido ver como ambas batallaban entre sí.

Widowmaker, con falta de aire y a punto de desvanecerse, corrió hacia Lena y se derrumbó a su lado.

—L-Lena…

Gateó hasta ella y como pudo la reincorporó hasta dejarla inmersa en su pecho. Talon observó aquella araña tatuada en su espalda, y cambió la posición del arma a ella.

—Widowmaker, fuiste una gran agente. Gracias por todo, querida.

La nombrada estrechó con más fuerza el casi desmayado cuerpo de Tracer.

—W-Widow, muévete.

Rió por lo bajo —Oh, ¿estabas despierta, _petite_? No estoy en mi mejor momento, así que mejor cierra los ojos y no veas.

Contrario a su petición, los abrió al detallar como Talon jalaba del gatillo.

—¡M-MUÉVETE! —Trató de empujarla, pero su némesis reforzó el aferre.

— _Non._

—¡WIDOW!

Un disparo que se clavó directo en la espalda de su opresora selló sus próximas palabras. Widowmaker ahogó un quejido y para desesperación de Lena, siguió reforzando el abrazo.

Tracer sujetó sus hombros e intentó apartarla otra vez. Todo en vano.

Otro disparo se incrustó en su ya, debilitado y pálido cuerpo.

—N-No… ¡No! —Gritó, exasperada, mientras trataba de cubrir las heridas de Amélie con las palmas.

Widow soltó un pesado suspiro y apoyó la frente en su hombro —Parece que p-por fin hice algo bueno, _non?_

Lena se miró las manos, ahora inmersas de sangre que no le pertenecía, y atrapó sus fríos cachetes.

—¡Aguanta! —exclamó, o al menos trató. Su estado tampoco era el mejor, y su quebrada voz la dejaba expuesta.

Amélie le sonrió de una forma que hacía tiempo no veía y acarició su mejilla con lentitud.

—Escapa, _chérie._ No hagas que mi única buena acción en la vida sea en vano.

Lena, sollozando, se abrazó a ella —¡P-Por favor!

Talon recargó el arma, alertando los sentidos de la también, lastimada heroína.

Widowmaker lo miró de reojo con la visión nublada, y la apartó de golpe. Por tal movimiento ella misma se desplomó sobre el suelo, que ahora comenzaba a teñirse de un rojizo color.

La observó desde allí, agitada —¡E-Escapa!

—No escapará.

Aquella grave y ya, iracunda voz, generó que ambas lo observasen.

—Estoy bastante harto de presenciar esta escenita —Apuntó a Widow de nuevo, y ese acto provocó que la restante sensatez de Tracer tocara fondo.

Golpeó con los puños el suelo y de un salto se puso de pie. No obstante, aquella brusca acción le jugó en contra. Atajó su costado, que se abrió en demasía por ello, y de igual manera empezó a caminar hacia él.

Su mirada ya no relucía compasión. Estaba tan apagada que era irreconocible. Y lo único que guiaba a su destruido cuerpo era la convicción de protegerla.

—Tú… te mataré.

Talon le sonrió —Inténtalo, cadete. —Sin aviso alguno disparó.

Tracer, en un impulso activó el acelerador y agarró el rifle de Widowmaker. Sin embargo, el equilibrio no estaba de su lado. Cayó al suelo por el agudo padecimiento que atacó a su cuerpo. Tratando de ignorarlo, disparó desde allí.

Sorprendida, detalló como Talon esquivaba con agilidad los disparos.

—¿Pensaste que podías darme? Fui un importante soldado antes de ser un científico, querida. Y tus condiciones no son las mejores para enfrentarme; ríndete —Volvió a apuntarle.

Lena recargó el rifle, sin perder aquella determinada mirada que ahora la caracterizaba —Me alegra que así sea.

Él ascendió una sarcástica ceja —¿Qué cosa?

La heroína se levantó con dificultad y sonrió —No sería divertido de otra forma.

Con su discurso consiguió despertar una complacida sonrisa —Oh… de verdad, eres tan especial. Es una pena que no puedas formar parte de mi organización. Serías perfecta.

—¡Perfecta mi culo!

Saltó y se dirigió a él con velocidad. Su herida no pasó desapercibido aquello, abriéndose aún más.

Talon retomó los disparos, pero Tracer, astuta, comenzó a moverse en diagonales direcciones, de una punta a otra, con tal de marearlo.

Él, ya no tan tranquilo, intercaló la visión de un lado a otro con rapidez —Deja de jugar, Oxton.

Esta apareció de golpe frente a su persona, que atinó a dar unos precavidos pasos hacia atrás y disparar. Lena se corrió hacia el costado, pero eso no pudo evitar que una bala se incrustase en su pierna.

—¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

Se desplomó sobre el suelo y rodó hasta estamparse contra la pared.

 _Mierda… ¡mierda! ¡Esta puta herida no me deja moverme con libertad!_

Apretó su muslo, entrecerrando un ojo. Una alarma de seguridad había empezado a sonar en el medio de aquella batalla, ensordeciendo a sus sensibles oídos, y más a los de su némesis, que seguía desplomada sobre el suelo, apenas consciente.

—Ja… ¿por qué activaste la alarma? ¿temes enfrentarte a mí? —Se atrevió a decir, generando una instantánea y peligrosa mueca en su enemigo.

—Soy precavido —respondió, conservando la distancia —. Es muy diferente a ser cobarde. Viendo tu estado, puedo entender que no conoces la diferencia.

Lena, conteniendo el dolor, trató de incorporarse sin éxito alguno. Su pierna no podía estar más desangrada.

—M-Mierda… —musitó, aferrándosela con ímpetu.

Talon dibujó una malvada sonrisa y se dio media vuelta. Miró a Widowmaker y aquella mueca se amplió.

—Quiero verte sufrir, Oxton.

Empezó a caminar hacia Widow, que tiritaba en el sitio. Ese agudo sonido no se detenía. Su mente estaba a punto de estallar.

—Que decepcionado estoy de ustedes dos… tan decepcionado —Detalló su arma, inexpresivo, y le apuntó a Widow, que lo observaba con rencor desde el suelo— . Pudimos haber hecho tantas cosas juntos…

La respiración de Tracer, guiada por la ira y el temor, se desquició. Apoyó la mano sobre la pared y tambaleante se puso de pie.

—T-Talon, ni se te ocurra maldito.

Él poco caso le hizo. Y como si estuviera desafiándola, le pegó un patada en el estómago a su propia agente, generando que esta se retorciera en el sitio.

—¡Widow!

Puso el dedo en el gatillo, riendo en un macabro murmullo que no podía evitar emanar.

—Oh, dios… deseo tanto verte morir Amélie.

Lena, con la mirada perdida, relinchó los dientes. Algo se quebró en su interior.

El pálido rostro de Amélie se desfiguró, pero no por sus palabras. Sino por la amenazante figura que se acercaba a Talon; lenta, pero segura.

Gracias a esa lentitud, sus pasos no resonaban; no hacían sonido alguno. Pero Widowmaker podía sentir la ira que emanaba Tracer en cada tedioso paso que daba.

 _Lena… no. Te matará._

Trató de vocalizar ese pensamiento, pero sangre escapó de sus comisuras en vez de una advertencia.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, agitada.

Talon elevó ambas comisuras, satisfecho por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, y dijo esa palabra que terminó por encolerizar a la heroína.

—Muere.

Comenzó a jalar el gatillo hacia atrás. Amélie, en un último intento de detenerlo, sujetó su pierna con rudeza.

Talon descendió sus fríos ojos y cambió la posición del arma a su cabeza —No me lo hagas tan fácil, lindura.

Retomó el viaje del gatillo, pero la punta de un rifle clavándose detrás de su cabeza no le permitió continuar. Sus rojizas pupilas se ampliaron, y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo.

—Tú muere. —Escuchó una grave tonalidad a sus espaldas. Giró el semblante con una pausada lentitud y aquella confiada sonrisa se esfumó. Deformándose, le apuntó a Tracer con rapidez.

Sin embargo, aquel molesto agarre en su pierna aumentó tanto que por puro instinto la miró, y se topó con unos fervientes ojos dorados.

Widowmaker dibujó una vencedora sonrisa, mientras Talon oía de fondo como un gatillo que no era el suyo se hundía.

—¡Tú…!

Un disparo directo en su cabeza calló sus próximas palabras. Quedó plantado en el lugar con los ojos en blanco.

Lena lo contemplaba sin expresión alguna. Le quitó el aparato de la mano, causante del poderoso malestar que asaltaba a Widow, y lo estrelló contra el piso. Impulsó su pierna sana y lo pisó, destruyéndolo.

Talon, ahora con la frente atravesada y sangrante, bajo la vista y detalló lo que quedaba del objeto. Dibujó una emocionada y delirante sonrisa.

—Oh… pero qué gratificante. Por fin... ha mostrado su verdadero potencial, Oxton —murmuró entrecortadamente.

Con una última risa de fondo, sus rodillas flaquearon y se derrumbó en el suelo. Se llevó la palma a la frente y aquella perdida sonrisa aumentó—. Estoy feliz.

Lena chocó los dientes por décima vez y recargó el rifle, alertando a Amélie.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Disparó de nuevo, resultando su pecho esta vez la mira.

—¡Muérete de una buena vez!

Agitada, volvió a disparar, ahora en su brazo. Widowmaker la contempló, detenida.

 _No… si sigue así…_

Jadeante, con un inmenso esfuerzo se puso de pie y atrapó su hombro.

 _No quiero que ella se convierta en una fría asesina. Ese es mi trabajo._

—Basta, es suficiente.

Tracer cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lágrimas inmersas de frustración se escaparon de ella.

—¡Muérete! —exclamó y comenzó a disparar reiteradas veces, provocando que el ya, fallecido cuerpo de Talon, saltase en el lugar— ¡Desaparece! ¡desaparece de una puta vez!

—¡Lena _,_ basta! —Rodeó con los brazos su cuerpo, tratando de calmarla —¡Estás haciendo lo que él quería!

Tembló entre sus brazos y emanó un desgarrador grito que terminó por desconcertar a Amélie.

Como si éste le hubiese arrebatado la escasa fortaleza que le quedaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se cubrió el rostro y el llanto que tenía atragantado en la garganta se hizo más audible.

Widowmaker, todavía sosteniéndola, reforzó el abrazo —No es momento de llorar, tenemos que escapar. —murmuró en su oído.

—Pero... pero yo...

—Ya está, _chérie._ Tranquilízate.

Tracer la contempló de reojo y bajó la visión. Que Widowmaker estuviera consolándola solo podía significar que de verdad... había tocado fondo.

Finalmente logró su cometido; matarlo. Pero era ella la que se sentía derrotada.

Sentía como si su alma le hubiese sido arrebatada. Ella no era así; para nada lo era. Ella no era una fría asesina.

— _Petite_ … —Con una impensable amabilidad, limpió sus lágrimas— Vamos, la alarma está sonando. Vendrán por nosotras.

 _Es cierto... tengo que salvar a Widowmaker._

Entre ahogados sollozos, asintió con debilidad. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero la energía gastada en el último ataque no se lo permitió.

Atajó su costado, que continuaba desangrándose —V-Vete tú.

Widow delineó una débil pero socarrona sonrisa —Como si eso fuera posible. Necesito que me apoyes, _chérie._

Se levantó y sujetó el brazo de Lena; lo pasó por sus hombros. El peso de más generó que sus ya sensibles rodillas declinaran.

—Pesas demasiado para ser tan _petite_.

Lena la contempló de soslayo, y fue incapaz de no dibujar una agradecida sonrisa —¿Me estás diciendo gorda? —susurró, aspirando el llanto.

Amélie asintió en un claro sarcasmo y llevó un dedo a su nariz —Y además, tienes un sensual moco pegado en la cara —La limpió, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡N-No lo toques! —Se revolvió en el lugar, avergonzada. Mucho no duró tal movimiento; la herida en su costado fue la culpable.

Widow la detalló, y entendiendo que no podía perder un minuto más, emprendió los pasos de una lenta forma, llevándosela con ella.

— _Imbécile_ , no te muevas así.

Lena la observó de una tímida manera —¿Ya... volviste en sí?

Widowmaker derivó los ojos al suelo, pensante —Si te refieres a la Amélie que conociste en el pasado... no. Jamás volverá.

—¡No! ¡Me refiero a ti! ¡A Widowmaker!

La nombrada la miró, asombrada —Sí... gracias a ti.

Tracer, ruborizada, plantó su nublosa vista al frente —Ya veo... qué alegría.

Sí, estaba feliz por eso. Pero por otro lado todavía no podía aceptar ni procesar sus propias acciones.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿cómo perdió el control así? Aún percibía a su dedo arder de tan fuerte que jaló el gatillo todas aquellas veces.

Su cabeza decayó. Se desconocía.

 _No es tiempo de pensar en esto... debo recomponerme._

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? _—_ cuestionó en un hilo de voz.

—Hay un atajo… —empezó de decir, pero la fuerza en sus cuerdas vocales tampoco parecía estar de su parte—… por aquí. —Señaló una puerta a escasos centímetros— . Al menos nos dejará más cerca de la salida.

Tracer la examinó, mientras comenzaban a traspasarla. Ese atajo resultó ser un tunel bastante oscuro. Solo otras verdes y tenues luces adornaban las paredes de este.

Ruidos de pasos y gritos de los soldados se escuchaban en las afueras, intensificando su pánico.

—¿Por qué hay un túnel aquí? —preguntó, ante el fúnebre silencio que se había formado entre ellas. Lo único que llegaba a distinguir, además de su frágil respiración, era la pesada de Amélie.

—Quién sabe. Talon habrá tenido sus motivos.

Continuaron el camino en otro mudo silencio. Talon había muerto, sí. Pero muy lejos estaban de la victoria. En especial si no eran capaces de escapar de allí.

Una luz empezaba a hacerse presente al final del tunel. Widow cerró los puños.

—¿Estás lista para pelear?

—¿Me ves lista, cielo? —Giró el rostro hacia ella—. Estoy a punto de caer.

—Ja… yo también.

—¿Y tu rifle?

—Una pequeña mosquita decidió robármelo, y además dejarlo atrás.

Lena apegó los hombros al cuello —Lo siento… ¿y ahora?

Widow bufó —El gancho.

—¿Tu gancho?

—Es la única alternativa.

—¿Vas a ahorcarlos a todos o qué?

Se detuvieron antes de traspasar la salida.

—No, vamos a volar. ¿Y tu acelerador?

—Sin energía.

Widow soltó un resignada risita —Ah, _petite_. Siempre tan útil.

—Oi…

—Como sea —Reforzó el agarre en su mano, que todavía yacía colgada sobre su hombro—. Hay que salir.

Tracer tomó aire, preparándose para lo inevitable. Pero de aire no tenía nada, y su némesis no se alejaba mucho de aquello; estaba en las mismas y decrépitas condiciones.

—¿Vamos a morir?

—Posiblemente.

—Se supone que debes decir que no, luv.

—Solo soy realista.

—Y molesta.

—Esa es mi frase, _petite_. —La miró, alzando una cómica ceja—. _Allez_ , no podemos perder más tiempo.

Tracer le sonrió. Al menos Widowmaker había vuelto en sí; valía la pena el sacrificio de su alma por ello.

Ambas posaron la vista al frente, y tomando un último aliento, salieron. Lo primero que visualizaron fue a varios soldados apuntándoles.

—Carajo.

— _Merde._

Widow, con su típica inexpresión, alzó la cabeza y examinó el cristalino techo de la corporación. Afinó la visión y se topó con una persona en el piso más alto, que la observaba con una arrogante sonrisa que no tenía ganas de presenciar.

—Tsk… esa puta vieja. —Agarró la cintura de Lena—. Sostente.

Tracer, curiosa, siguió con la mirada su acción y pasó la atención al techo. De inmediato abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Oi… esa es…

— _Oui,_ supongo que la conoces.

La apaciguada ira que con tanto esfuerzo contuvo, se desencadenó de nuevo. Por poco gruñendo, se zafó del agarre de Amélie y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Moira! ¡Traidora! —Gritó.

La nombrada ascendió la mano y la saludó en una transparente burla.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Lena.

Su voz se escuchó en un lejano eco, mientras eran acorraladas por más soldados.

Moira pasó la visión a la herida agente, y amplió aquella altanera mueca.

—¡Talon ha muerto! ¡Widowmaker es declarada a partir de ahora como enemiga de esta corporación! —dictó, extendiendo ambas manos— ¡Destrúyanlas!

Widow intercaló la mirada entre los soldados, tratando de idear algún plan de escape. Traspasar el techo ya no era una opción. Moira se había encargado de ello llenando de otros soldados la parte superior.

Tracer clavó las uñas en sus palmas —¡Maldita!

Amélie, con un paso torpe, se acercó a Lena y rodeó con el brazo su cuello por detrás —Cálmate mosquita. No es momento de desquitarte.

Volteó el rostro hacia ella, enfurecida —¡Pero ella…!

—¡Céntrate! —exclamó, paralizándola. Pero su voz poco tardó en tornarse amable de nuevo— Escúchame bien, _petite_. Yo los distraeré, tú escapa.

—¡Estás loca! —Se apartó— ¡No voy a dejarte!

—Pero yo sí a ti —Acortó la distancia y sujetó su mejilla— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Desde el principio sabíamos que esto iba a terminar así.

La heroína negó reiteradas veces —¡No tiene porqué terminar así! ¡Si tú mueres, yo también!

— _Petite…_

—¡No podría tolerar…! —Bajó la cabeza, desconsolada—. No podría tolerar perderte de nuevo, Widow.

El corazón de Widowmaker se apresuró a los golpes gracias a tal devoción; tanto, que dolió. Se aferró el pecho, sofocando un quejido.

—Ah… vas a matarme antes de tiempo. —Desvió el semblante, suspirando— ¿podrías dejar de hacerlo?

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

Le sonrió, para acto seguido levantar su decaído mentón —Acelerar mi corazón hasta el punto de no soportarlo —musitó sobre su aliento.

Tracer se sonrojó, consiguiendo otra gratificante sonrisa en resultado.

—¡Soldado Widowmaker!

Ambas se sobresaltaron y observaron a uno de los enmascarados soldados que se aproximó con un rifle en alto.

—Ha sido acusada de traición por última vez. Aquí se termina su vida —Le apuntó.

Lena se puso frente a ella de inmediato. Amélie la miró de reojo, y atrapó su hombro. La empujó hacia atrás, generando que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

—¡O-Oi! ¡Estoy herida aquí!

—Entonces deja de hacer escándalo y no estorbes —Comenzó a preparar el gancho—. La idea de ahorcarlos uno por uno no parece tan mala, después de todo.

—¡Espera!

Haciendo caso omiso a Tracer y con la escasa energía que le quedaba, lanzó el gancho hacia ese soldado y lo atrajo hacia ella. Rodeó con el hilo de éste su cuello y lo presionó sin compasión.

—Si se mueven, lo mato. —dijo, contemplando a los demás, tratando de infundir temor. No obstante, que sus heridas hayan sangrado por tal movimiento, generando que sofocara un jadeo inmerso de dolor, contradecía bastante a sus intenciones.

Estos rieron entre ellos, y para la mala suerte del prisionero, redujeron la distancia.

Widowmaker bufó — _Merde_ … sabía que no iba a funcionar.

—¡¿Van a dejar morir a su compañero?! —cuestionó Tracer, incorporándose.

—Claro que lo harán —Sonrió de lado—. Yo también lo haría. Estas escorias no valen nada.

Los soldados posicionaron el dedo en sus respectivas armas. Widow y Lena se miraron, ya con la visión transformándose en una profunda.

—Widow… —Sujetó su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en el. El poco aire que le quedaba estaba desapareciendo— . Está bien… si muero a tu lado, está bien.

Amélie entrecerró los párpados y aflojó el agarre del gancho. El soldado, precipitado, escapó.

— _Chérie…_ —Atrapó su cabeza con la mano y reposó el mentón en aquel sedoso cabello — ¿Estás segura?

Asintió sobre su piel, sonriente —Sí.

Widowmaker se quedó contemplándola, hipnotizada —Eres tan _imbécile_ …

—¡Pero me quieres igual!

—Ja, cállate.

Captaron de soslayo como los gatillos comenzaban a ser presionados. Amélie regresó los ojos a ella y rodeó su cintura, para luego impulsarla hacia su pecho.

— _Désolé_ … por todo —susurró en su oído.

—Widow, yo…

Otro imprevisto empujón provocó que Tracer se estampara contra el piso.

—¡E-Espera!

Widowmaker no esperó. A grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia los soldados, estirando el hilo del gancho con los dientes.

 _Lo siento, pero tú no eres la que tiene que morir, Lena._

Tracer se incorporó torpemente y corrió hacia ella, pero sus heridas no la dejaron continuar. Se desplomó sobre el suelo, en el cual se retorció.

—W-Widowmaker… —Estiró el brazo, desesperada— ¡Widowmaker!

Sus ojos se llenaron de unas irremediables lágrimas; le ardían. Sin embargo, no solo por el llanto, sino también por una cegadora y dorada luz que comenzaba a asaltar el lugar.

—¿Q-Qué? —Entreabrió uno y divisó como una angelical figura descendía con lentitud sobre ellas.

Widow se detuvo en seco y se tapó los ojos — _Quoi?_

—¡Disparen! —Gritó uno de los soldados, bastante desquiciado. Las visitas no eran bienvenidas.

Volvió a su defensiva posición al instante, dispuesta recibir los ataques. Pero una celeste armadura que apareció frente a ella, rebotó aquellos crecientes disparos como si nada.

Se destapó el semblante y divisó un moreno rostro virandose hacia sí. Una seria expresión la saludó.

—Tú eres…

—¡Angela, ayuda a Tracer! ¡Yo me encargo de ellos!

Aquella armadura se desplazó con rapidez sobre todos los soldados, desplomándolos.

Lena, apenas oyó aquel nombre, elevó el rostro —¿A-Angie?

 _¡Esto es un milagro! ¡Un puto milagro!_

La dorada luz desapareció, y una conocida figura estacionó frente a su cuerpo.

—¡Lena! —La atrapó entre sus brazos con una preocupada mueca—. Aguanta, cariño. Te sacaré de aquí.

—A-Angie, ¡ayúdala, por favor!

Mercy, frunciendo el ceño, se giró hacia Widowmaker, que era golpeaba brutalmente por los soldados que quedaban en pie.

—¡Por favor!

Regresó la atención a ella, mordiéndose el labio —De acuerdo. Pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. —Le sonrió, tranquilizándola— ¡Pharah, ayúdala!

La nombrada se detuvo, precipitada —¿Qué estás diciendo, Angela? ¡Es nuestra enemiga!

—¡No me contradigas! —Elevó la voz— ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Pharah, en demasía disgustada, se dirigió a los soldados y lanzó una ráfaga de minicohetes hacia ellos, destruyéndolos. Con velocidad se aproximó hacia una casi inconsciente Widowmaker y la levantó con un brazo. La miró con desprecio.

Desprecio que fue correspondido de igual modo.

—No lo hago por ti —Se apresuró a decir.

Una apagada risa se escuchó.

— _Salope._

Fue lo único que pudo modular. Cayó rendida, colgada en su brazo.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó Mercy, tomando vuelo. Su compañera no tardó en seguirla.

Lena, a punto de desmayarse, se aferró a su cristalino cuello, detallando el inconsciente ser de Widow a su lado.

—¡No las dejen ir! ¡Disparen! —gritó uno de los soldados. Seguían saliendo de todos lados, alertando a las rescatistas.

—No, detengan el fuego. Ese juguete ya no nos sirve; está roto.

Mercy, en medio del vuelo, observó de reojo a un familiar rostro. Moira le sonrió de soslayo, confiada, y la saludó con la mano.

—Te veré pronto, Angela.

Reforzó el agarre en la ya, desarmada Lena —Moira...

—Tracer ahora es mi objetivo; haré lo que sea para conseguirla. Terminaré lo que Talon ni pudo empezar.

Desafiándola con la visión, pasó de largo sin contestarle. Mercy y Pharah atravesaron aquel cristalino techo y aumentaron la velocidad.

Fareeha contempló de soslayo a una silenciosa y pensante Angela, mientras seguían alejándose.

—Espero que este rescate valga la pena —espetó desconfiada, pasando la vista a Widowmaker.

Mercy descendió los ojos y detalló a Lena con pesar —Eso espero yo también.

* * *

Ok, sí. Volví a tardar. Miil perdones. Ya deben estar cansadxs de leer eso jajaj.

Ahora sí estamos entrando en los últimos capítulos; a lo sumo quedan dos o tres. La tristeza me carcome con solo pensarlo D;

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer! Salidito del horno otro capítulo bastante largo a mi parecer. ¡Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, y también el de "Realidad! Te leo en el próximo, besitos!

 **Laura-Al:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que este capìtulo te haya gustado. Yo soy una completa mierda con el juego de Overwatch. Si te soy sincera, lo jugué pocas veces, pero el lore me atrapó fuerte. MUY FUERTE, y me inspiró para hacer esta loca historia. Espero leerte en el próximo, besitos!

 **flordeagua96:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic! espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, y te leo en el próximo, besitos!

 **nekkosixx:** ¡Gracias por leer! jajajaj Seguro Sombra ya está subiendo el videito (? que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, y te leo en el próximo, besitos!

 **plagahood:** ¡Gracias por leer, amigo! ¿Sos el único hombre por acá? ¿posta? Yo no estaría tan segura... jajajaj te leo en el próximo, besitos!


	20. Invitación

**Invitación**

Amélie entreabrió los párpados con pesadez. Cierto olor en el aire provocó que despertara. Un desagradable olor que conocía a la perfección.

 _Un hospital…_

Reaccionando, giró el semblante de un lado a otro. Detuvo el movimiento en seco cuando justo a su costado izquierdo se encontró con la única persona que quería ver en ese momento.

—Lena…

La nombrada, acostada en una camilla tal como ella, abrió los ojos y viró el rostro con lentitud; le sonrió con debilidad.

—Hiya, luv. —la saludó con una rasposa y entrecortada voz— ¿Estás mejor?

Su corazón se apretujó con dolor al escuchar aquella frágil tonada.

— _Chérie…_ —Intentó reincorporarse, pero un tirón en su muñeca se lo impidió. Se miró, comenzando fruncir la frente; su muñeca se encontraba esposada a la baranda de la camilla— ¿Qué _merde?_

Tracer descendió los ojos y no tardó en imitar su gesto —Angie… —Los regresó a ella—. Tranquila, le diré que te la quiten. —dijo, al mismo tiempo que Widow impulsaba el brazo hacia sí reiteradas veces en un intento de liberarse, sin éxito alguno.

Lo bajó y suspiró —No me sorprende estar encadenada.

—A mi tampoco. —respondió Lena, delineando una tenue sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Widowmaker se acomodó de costado como pudo y la observó penetrantemente —¿Qué tal estás tú, _petite_? Nos dieron una buena paliza.

—Viva, de puro milagro.

—Ja… tu amiguita sí que fue oportuna.

—¿Angie? —Rió por lo bajo—. Sí, ella siempre lo es.

Ambas se miraron con profundidad, tratando de asimilar la situación actual. Estaban juntas, finalmente lo estaban. No obstante, el destino de ambas aún era un misterio. En especial el de Widow, que todavía no podía creer que se encontraba en manos del enemigo.

Esta última intentó sonreírle, pero poco duró esa mueca en sus labios —¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿por qué… me rescató a mi también?

—Eso es obvio, luv —Le mostró los dientes, divertida, mientras se acomodaba también de costado—. Porque yo se lo pedí.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de golpe —… _Pourquoi?_

—¿Por qué? ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? —cuestionó casi indignada, mientras estiraba el brazo hacia ella—. Widow, no podía dejarte.

Su némesis descendió la cabeza, dudosa —Pero yo… no merezco estar aquí. Te hice cosas terribles.

—Y también salvaste mi vida, arriesgando la tuya. Deja de quejarte.

La alzó de golpe, detenida.

Tracer esbozó una honesta sonrisa —Eres todo para mí, Widow. No pienso perderte. —musitó. Su voz la estaba abandonando, hecho que no pasó desapercibido la mujer a su lado.

— _Chérie?_ ¿qué pasa? —inquirió, estirando también su brazo libre; sus dedos se rozaron.

Lena, como pudo, entreabrió los labios y habló:

—L-La anestesia.

—¿Anestesia?

—Nos operaron, pero veo que a mí… directamente me doparon. —Soltó una débil risita, tratando de mantener los párpados en su lugar.

Widowmaker detalló como aquella pecosa mano iba en picada y la atajó a tiempo — _Petite…_ —Reforzó el agarre—. Duerme.

Lena sonrió, ya con los ojos cerrados, y emanó un aliviado suspiro —Sí, creo que… eso haré. Widow...

—¿Hm?

—N-No te vayas...

Su semblante cayó de costado, inconsciente. Amélie la contempló con el pecho oprimido. Se lo aferró, advirtiendo cómo el aire ya no parecía formar parte de sus pulmones.

 _Esto es tan incoherente._

—Te dije que dejaras de acelerar mi corazón, _imbécile._ —musitó para sí, acariciando con el pulgar su dorso— ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

 _¿Siempre será así? ¿siempre sentiré que muero a tu lado? Si tan solo…_

La puerta abriéndose con cautela generó que la soltara de golpe. Desvió los ojos hacia el costado y no tardó en mostrarse a la defensiva.

Angela la miró desde la puerta con una cruda expresión, y bufó. Acto que no le agradó para nada a la ex agente de Talon.

Altanera, se dejó caer en la camilla y posó el brazo detrás de su cabeza. Le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Hey, doc.

La rubia la detalló de reojo, desconfiada —Angela para ti, Widowmaker.

La nombrada alzó ambas cejas con una falsa inocencia, y amplió aquella socarrona sonrisa.

—¡Hey, doc! —Se burló.

Mercy se refregó la sien, impaciente —Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad.

—Si por normalidad te refieres a estar encadenada, veo que sí.

—Solo somos precavidos.

—Ya no formo parte de Talon.

—Pero formaste, eso es suficiente para tenerte vigilada.

Widowmaker derivó la vista al suelo y sonrió levemente —Ya veo. Muy astuto de tu parte.

Angela, sigilosa, comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras revisaba unos papeles en sus manos —Amélie Lacroix… ha pasado tiempo.

Widow, impulsiva, se sentó de un salto —No me digas así. —sentenció con una peligrosa tonada que la paralizó por unos momentos—. Solo Lena puede llamarme así.

La rubia la admiró, sin saber qué pensar. Era incapaz de entender cómo su amiga pudo enamorarse de tal personaje.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, evitando su penetrante mirada y en especial ese comentario que no le hizo ninguna gracia—. Curé todas tus heridas. No hace falta que me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti.

—No iba a hacerlo, doc.

Mercy arqueó una sarcástica ceja —Ja, por supuesto que no lo harás. Ahora…

—Ahora. —La interrumpió, apoyando el brazo libre en su rodilla—. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

Eso sí que la sorprendió —¿A mí?

—¿Hay alguien consciente en esta habitación más que tú? —Miró a Lena de reojo—. La mosquita está en un plácido sueño. —Sonrió al verla por poco y babeando.

Angela la observó también, y regresó la atención a Widow —¿Qué quieres?

—Oh… pero qué despectiva. Veo que no te agrado mucho.

—En efecto.

—Pero si éramos taan grandes amigas antes.

—Nunca lo fuimos. Siquiera antes de que fueras parte de Talon.

—Hm… —Puso un dedo en su mentón, falsamente pensante—. Eso tiene sentido; eres insoportable.

—Widowmaker. —Elevó la voz. Su paciencia no estaba en su mejor momento—. Dime de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres.

Widow la contempló unos segundos, transformando esa burlona mueca en una pensante, y clavó la visión en el suelo.

 _Ahora que no está Talon... no debería tener nada que temer. Ya nadie me persigue; soy un juguete roto._

Frunció los dedos contra esas blancas sábanas.

 _Y tampoco ya nadie perseguirá a Lena por esta decisión._

Tomó aire y habló:

—¿Puedes… arreglar mi cuerpo?

Mercy pestañeó reiteradas veces —¿Tu cuerpo?

—Sabes lo que le hicieron, _non?_

—Sí…

—Entonces, —Volvió a enfrentarla, con una determinada mirada que la descolocó— ¿Puedes o no?

Dudó antes de contestar —Puedo volver a reacondicionarlo para que tu corazón lata normalmente, pero no es un proceso fácil.

Un brillo de esperanza azotó la mente de la infiltrada —Con que puedas es suficiente, no me importa lo que requiera.

—Widowmaker, —Acercó otros cautelosos pasos— ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Solo hazlo.

—No puedes obligarme.

Widow frunció el ceño —Necesito que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? Aunque arregle tu cuerpo, tu mente no podrá cambiar. Ya no tiene vuelta atrás…

—Lo sé. —La cortó, cabizbaja—. Sé que mi mente no tiene salvación, y tampoco la quiero. No me interesa volver a ser lo que era.

Mercy la contempló, cada vez más confundida —¿Y entonces, por qué...?

—Solo me interesa dejar de sentir este maldito dolor.

—¿Cuál dolor?

Widowmaker se aferró el pecho, aún sin dignarse a mirarla —Estas palpitaciones.

—¿Palpi…? —Pasó la visión a Lena, estupefacta—. No me digas que ella… a ti…

Asintió —Sí, me genera un dolor insoportable.

Angela se encontraba perpleja. ¿Tracer había logrado acelerar su corazón? Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Una peligrosa cosa.

—Widowmaker… ¿por qué haces esto? Me imagino que para alguien como tú, recibir ayuda del enemigo significa caer bajo. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Realmente quería saberlo. Quería confirmar que estaba dejando a su amiga en, si se podría decir, buenas manos.

Widow observó de soslayo a Tracer, reforzando el agarre en la emblanquecida ropa de hospital que llevaba puesta.

—Por ella.

Mercy entreabrió los labios, asombrada. La situación era más desconcertante de lo que pensó. En especial porque decidió contestar con la verdad.

—Todo es por ella, por su maldita culpa. —agregó, dibujando una triste sonrisa—. Hace un tiempo ya... que no puedo tolerar lo que me provoca.

—Amélie…

Volteó el rostro hacia la rubia, enfadada —Vuelve a llamarme así y te cortaré la lengua, bruja.

La ceja izquierda de Angela tiritó, en demasía irritada —¿Bruja? ¿así planeas conseguir mi ayuda?

—Ja, lo harás, quieras o no.

La doctora se inclinó un poco hacia ella, con un falso asombro de compañía —¿Disculpa?

Widow reposó el mentón en su palma con tranquilidad —¿Quieres verla feliz, no? Yo soy su felicidad. Si me ayudas, la ayudarás a ella.

Angela apretó las mandíbulas. No quería darle la razón, pero lamentablemente la tenía.

—Tú… maldita.

—Gracias por el cumplido, doc.

Mercy le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante. Más allá de que tuviera razón, al menos aún podía ganar esa batalla, aunque no la guerra. Y sabía perfectamente con qué jugar para ganarle.

Le sonrió con un grado de confianza que a Widow, por supuesto, no le agradó.

—Supongo que estás en lo cierto. —Empezó a decir, aproximándose hacia Lena. Acomodó unos rebeldes mechones en su frente—. Solo quiero verla feliz, ella es muy importante para mí.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y plantó un pequeño pero extenso beso en su frente. Widowmaker se desfiguró al contemplar tal imperdonable escena. Apoyó los pies en el suelo con una clara intención de llegar hasta ella; pero su muñeca tironeó, impidiéndoselo.

—¡No la toques, _salope_! —exclamó, luchando contra esas molestas esposas— ¡Ella es…!

—¿Tuya? —Rió en un murmullo, tomando el rostro de Tracer entre sus manos—. Qué idiota eres, Amélie.

La nombrada chocó los dientes. La furia solo atinaba a aumentar.

—Mejor vuelve a la camilla, ¿no querrás darle un disgusto a Lena, verdad?

Widow cerró los puños, impotente —Eres una _putain._

Angela soltó una carcajada y dejó en libertad a Tracer —Quizá, pero admite que gané esta vez. —Se giró hacia ella, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata—. Éste es mi lugar, Widowmaker. Aquí yo tengo el control, ni se te ocurra hacer esa escenita de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Va te faire foutre!_ —gritó, iracunda. Era incapaz de sosegarse. El solo saber que alguien más la había besado…

Mercy elevó su comisura, tentada por estar presenciando tal impensable espectáculo —Ja, no sé qué dijiste, pero supongo que no fue un halago.

—Oh… —sonrió, burlona— ¿Te parece?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, manteniendo aquella ganadora mueca —Deberías estar feliz, solo por esta vez te ayudaré. Está claro que solo lo hago por Lena.

El cuerpo de Widow se relajó, entre aliviado y sorprendido.

 _¿Me ayudará?_

—Pero es mejor que vayas controlando ese temperamento tan "especial" que tienes —La señaló, amenazante—, porque si llegas a lastimarla de nuevo, no me limitaré en arreglarte, directamente te destruiré por completo.

Su musculatura no tardó en tensarse otra vez. Le lanzó una asesina mirada, arrugando las comisuras de los labios.

—Tú… no la mereces. ¿Lo sabes, no? —cuestionó, dándole la espalda—. No puedo entender que vio Lena en ti.

Su pecho volvió a golpearla, en esta ocasión más fuerte.

 _¿Yo… no la merezco?_

Widowmaker quedó plantada en el lugar con la mente en blanco; dolorosamente en blanco. Una insostenible congoja se apoderó de su garganta, endureciéndola. Con la mirada perdida, se dejó caer de espaldas en la camilla. Angela la observó de reojo, sigilosa.

 _Es cierto…_

Giró el rostro con tal de no divisar el posible gesto triunfante de su enemiga, y se lo cubrió con el brazo.

 _Sí, no la merezco. ¿Qué estoy tratando de conseguir?_

-/-

Otra vez la escena se repetía; otra vez sus ojos se abrían con un esfuerzo que no recordaba necesitar.

Siquiera se inmutó al despertar. Sabía lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era a esa molesta rubia sedándola y advirtiéndole que cuando se despertara podría llegar a sentirse extraña. Insólitamente no sentía nada; como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Volteó de forma inconsciente hacia la camilla de Lena; aún estaba ahí, dormida, lo cual le sorprendió. ¿Tan herida estaba que no se había recuperado?

Se sentó con lentitud; unos cables adheridos en su pecho y vena tironearon al hacerlo. Los miró, inexpresiva, y sin dudar los arrancó. Al menos las esposas habían desaparecido. Intuyó que fue gracias a la petición de la heroína.

Caminó hasta ella, sigilosa. Quién sabe porqué. Tal vez temía despertarla, o quizá ella misma temía porque abriese los ojos.

No se sentía capaz de encararla. Todavía rebotaban, molestas, las palabras que Mercy le dijo.

 _No la merezco._

Era cierto, y lo sabía; siempre lo supo. Pero escucharlo de alguien más... de algún modo le abrió los ojos a un panorama que realmente no tenía ganas de divisar y menor enfrentar.

Se inclinó un poco y acarició su suave y dormido semblante — _Chérie…_ —Tentada, apoyó la rodilla en su camilla y con lentitud se acomodó a su lado— . Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, _imbécile._ —murmuró en su oído, provocando que Tracer gesticulara una dormida y tierna mueca.

Mueca que le hizo sonreír—. Eres tan _idiote_ , ¿por qué sigues aquí…?

Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la apretó contra ella. Al hacerlo, un pequeño pero potente sonido resonó en su interior.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, no por la costumbre sensación de hacerlo cada vez que éste palpitaba de más, sino porque no había dolido en absoluto.

— _Q-Quoi?_

Acarició su propio pecho, pasmada, como si buscara la razón por la cual aquel conocido y agónico dolor no aparecía; solo se encontró con una delgada cicatriz en su piel. La delineó con las yemas, drenando a su garganta de saliva.

 _Está latiendo... normal._

En efecto, los latidos ahora eran de una persona normal; completamente normal.

—Esa bruja… lo hizo. Yo… ahora… —Ascendió la palma por la cintura de Tracer, rozando su brazo; hasta atajar su rostro. Lo acarició con el pulgar—. Ahora… ya no soy perfecta. Ya no sirvo.

Apretando las mandíbulas, escondió el semblante en la curva de aquel delgado cuello — _Petite_ … ya no sirvo.

 _Estoy oficialmente rota._

Angela se mordió la comisura del labio, frustrada. En el pasillo de aquel hospital, detallaba por la ventana de la habitación esa amorosa escena, con un grado de impaciencia.

—No puedo creerlo… de verdad que no.

—¿Qué no puedes creer? ¿lo que hiciste, o que Widowmaker esté actuando tan humana?

Derivó la visión a su costado debido a aquella conocida tonada —Ambas.

—Angela… hiciste lo que pudiste.

La miró de frente con una mueca inmersa de arrepentimiento —Pero Fareeha, mírala. —Regresó la atención a Widow, que cada vez más se abrazaba a Lena—. No sé si es lo correcto.

—Claro que no lo es. —Puso una mano en su propia cintura—. Widowmaker es nuestra enemiga. Si no fuera porque Tracer te lo pidió…

—No hubiera hecho nada, lo sé. —Descendió la cabeza, pensante—. No tengo idea del camino que tomará ahora Lena.

—Ahora lo único importante es que logramos rescatarla.

—Sí... gracias por venir a ayudarme. Ya pasó un tiempo, pero nunca te lo agradecí como debía. —Se puso frente a ella con una pequeña pero también preocupada sonrisa—. Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. Te lo agradezco mucho, Fareeha.

Pharah, sonriente, sujetó su hombro y le dio un cariñoso apretón —Tranquila. Tracer es confiable, sus instintos nunca estuvieron equivocados.

—Sí, pero...

—Aunque… —Contempló de reojo a la ex agente de Talon; su ceño no tardó en fruncirse—. Justo con ella. Ella… a mi madre…

—¡Lo sé, Fareeha! —Atrapó sus hombros con rapidez—. Lo siento tanto, de verdad no quería que esto terminara así.

La nombrada la detalló unos instantes con una seria expresión, y sonrió —Está bien, supongo que Tracer realmente la cambió.

—Fareeha… perdóname. —Angela se desdobló entre sus brazos— .Y gracias por entender.

Pharah ascendió sus fuertes manos por su espalda y la apegó más contra ella —Todavía espero mi recompensa. He venido desde muy lejos, después de todo. —dijo con una juguetona tonada.

Mercy parpadeó, confundida, sobre su pecho —¿Huh? ¿recompensa? —Se apartó unos centímetros, sin soltarla.

La morena delineó una seductora sonrisa e inclinó el rostro hacia ella —Mi recompensa por ser tan comprensiva… —musitó contra sus labios.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las emblanquecidas mejillas de Angela, antes de que sonriera, complacida.

—Oh… ¿te refieres a esto? —preguntó, rodeando con los brazos su cuello e impulsándola hacia ella.

Besó sus labios, y Pharah no tardó en acostumbrarse a tal regocijante encuentro. Entreabrió los suyos, dejándole el paso libre, intensificando la unión.

Angela ahogó un pequeño jadeo en su boca y se despegó con lentitud —¿Mejor?

Su bella acompañante asintió, sonriente —Sí, pero quiero más… —dijo, apresando su cintura con ambas manos.

Rió por tal petición, mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana. Sus celestes ojos se abrieron al detallar a Widowmaker colocándose su ropa.

—Oh, mierda. —Se alejó—. Espérame.

Dejando atrás y con ganas de más a su compañera, con un paso veloz y torpe abrió la puerta de la habitación. Widow la miró de reojo, indiferente.

—Hey, bruja.

—¿Qué haces? —Caminó hasta ella, apresurada— ¿Te vas a ir?

No contestó a su cuestión. En vez de eso, pasó la vista a Lena y preguntó:

—¿Por qué todavía está aquí? ¿qué es esa cosa que tiene conectada en el brazo? —dijo, examinando el grueso cable inmerso en su vena.

Su voz detonaba una obvia preocupación que trataba de camuflar.

Mercy la contempló también, con un grado de pesar —Suero. Perdiste mucha sangre en la operación, y no estabas en condiciones de perderla. Extrañamente Lena es el mismo tipo de sangre que tú, así que tuve que hacer una transfusión.

Las pupilas de Widow se ampliaron, impresionadas. Con los dedos tiritando, abrazó sus propios brazos.

 _Su sangre… ¿está en mí?_

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Ella fue la que se ofreció.

Entrecerró los párpados; un tenue rubor se animó a traicionarla, pintando sus pálidas mejillas.

 _Ella… está en mí._

—¿Y por eso está así? —preguntó, rozando con las yemas su pecoso cachete—. No tiene sentido.

Angela negó con la cabeza —No, eso fue gracias a una batalla.

Widowmaker se volvió hacia ella, precipitada —¿Ya fue a una batalla? Pero si no se encontraba totalmente recupe…

—Recuperada, lo sé. —Bufó— . Pero ya sabes cómo es ella. No me escuchó, y así terminó.

Amélie la contempló con una afligida mueca.

 _Estúpida fille... siempre pensando en los demás._

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿cuánto…? Agh. —Se cubrió la frente—. Ya no importa. —Apretó el puño, sin saber qué pensar.

En realidad, ya no tenía que pensar nada. Solo había una cosa que podía y tenía hacer; solo una.

Suspiró y agarró el gancho que se encontraba en la mesa al costado de la camilla. Mercy la siguió con la vista, cautelosa.

—¿Te irás? ¿la dejarás?

—No tengo porqué responderte a ti. —contestó, acomodando el gancho en su manga.

—No podemos dejarte ir, lo sabes.

—Mataré a todos en este lugar si se meten en mi camino.

Y eso fue todo. La corta paciencia de Mercy tocó fondo.

—¡Widowmaker! —Atrapó su brazo con rudeza— ¡Te ayudé para que te quedaras con ella!

Amélie negó con el dedo índice —No, me ayudaste _por_ ella. Ambas sabemos que no quieres que me quede a su lado.

Mercy reforzó el agarre y la volteó —¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Ahora te vas a hacer la obediente? ¡Si te vas, le diré que la abandonaste!

Widow la contempló sin decir palabra alguna, y delineó una pequeña sonrisa —Dile lo que quieras. Nunca la abandonaré, para tu desgracia.

—¡Entonces por qué te vas! ¡Por qué la dejas! ¡Ella dio todo por ti!

—Lo sé. Por eso mismo me voy.

—¿Huh? —Al borde la exasperación, sujetó con ambas manos sus hombros y los apretujó sin piedad— ¡No puedes hacerle esto!

No contestó. Solo continuó observándola con aquella fría expresión.

—¡No puedes dejarla!

—Puedo, y lo haré. Al menos… —Derivó la mirada al suelo, pensativa— … Por un tiempo.

Angela arqueó las cejas, en demasía confundida —Por un tiempo… —repitió, ensimismada, para acto seguido abrir los ojos de golpe.

 _¿Será posible qué...?_

—No me digas que tú… todavía…

Widowmaker bufó y se soltó de su agarre con desprecio —Sí, todavía. —dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana que llevaba a las afueras.

Mercy la detalló, plantada en el lugar —Estás… ¿qué tal está ese último acondicionamiento que te hicieron?

—Veo que las noticias vuelan.

—¡Dime!

Widow se detuvo en seco —Ja… ¿qué tal está, dices? —Giró el rostro hacia ella con una lamentable sonrisa, y señaló su sien tres veces con el dedo—. Aún está allí. Todavía me habla.

Angela entrecerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

 _Ya veo, así que tú… Widowmaker…_

Apagó los párpados, resignada, y le dio la espalda.

 _No puedo detenerla._

—Adiós, Widowmaker.

La nombrada la observó, para luego posar la visión en Lena. Su pecho se encogió, pero no dolió. Le sonrió a aquella mosquita que había invadido su vida de la mejor manera, y regresó la atención a la rubia.

— _Adieu_ , bruja.

Trepó por la ventana y saltó. Mercy no la vio, pero la escuchó a la perfección. Miró a Lena de soslayo, y su cabeza decayó.

—Perdóname, Lena… no pude detenerla. No era correcto, esta vez… no lo era. —Caminó hacia ella y acarició su cabeza—. Porque por primera vez, Widowmaker está pensando en alguien más que ella misma.

-/-

—Entonces…

Mercy descendió el rostro, sin saber bien qué decir. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar; el momento en el que su amiga despertara y tuviera que contarle la verdad.

—Sí, ella se fue.

Tracer, que se encontraba sentada en la camilla, se perdió en el suelo de ese lugar sin modular palabra alguna.

No parecía estar triste, no parecía estar… nada.

—¿No irás a buscarla?

Negó, sin mirarla —Si se fue sin mí, es porque no quiere que la busque.

—Lena, escucha…

—Lo sé. —La miró, sonriente, para su sorpresa—. Lo sé todo, Angie.

—¿Huh?

Cerró los ojos, apacible —Me imaginé que esto iba a pasar.

—¿Lo imaginaste?

Asintió —¿Sabes, Angie? Hace ya mucho tiempo que mi único deseo solo es que Widow sea libre.

—Lena…

—Y ahora lo es. Eso es lo único importante.

Angela se sentó a su lado y rodeó con el brazo sus hombros —¿En serio estarás bien?

Asintió de nuevo, mostrándole los dientes —¡Claro que sí! Además, ella te dijo que nunca me abandonaría; eso es suficiente para mí.

Mercy delineó una compasiva sonrisa, y la abrazó —Eres tan dulce… Mereces lo mejor, Lena.

Tracer emitió una risita en su pecho —¿Tú me lo puedes dar? —bromeó.

La rubia apoyó el mentón en su sedoso cabello, sonriente —Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, cariño.—Acarició su espalda con delicadeza—. Me encantaría, pero lamento informarte que Fareeha está aquí, y no le gustará para nada que juegue a dos puntas.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No se enterará! —continuó, burlona. Emigró de ese cálido pecho y la observó de frente. Aquellos celestes ojos todavía la miraban con preocupación—. Estaré bien, Angie. De verdad.

Angela asintió, vacilante —Por cierto, hay algo que tengo que darte.

—¿Huh?

Puso la mano en su bolsillo —Lo he estado guardando hasta que llegara el día.

—¿El día? —repitió, sin comprender.

Mercy le sonrió y abrió la palma. Las pupilas de Tracer se ampliaron.

—Esto es tuyo. —Le dio un pequeño anillo dorado. Lena lo sujetó entre sus dedos, casi tiritando.

—Esto es…

Angela asintió —Sí, tú me lo diste hace mucho tiempo. El anillo que siempre tenías puesto… —explicó, mientras la heroína lo llevaba frente a su rostro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo—. El día que decidiste olvidar a Amélie, me dijiste que lo guardara y que te lo diera cuando recordaras todo.

Tracer, conteniendo las nostálgicas lágrimas que deseaban escaparse, sonrió —Sí… eso dije. Pero este anillo no es mío.

Mercy se inclinó un poco, curiosa —¿No lo es?

Negó, mientras las incontenibles lágrimas finalmente se asomaban por sus ojos —Ella me lo dio en ese perdido tiempo.

—Ella...

—Sí, ella. —respondió con la voz ya, entrecortada.

Angela, percibiendo su visible dolor, sujetó su cabeza y la reposó en su hombro —Entiendo.

Lena, sollozando, se acurrucó contra sí misma, aferrando con fuerza aquella alianza en su pecho —Es de… ella.

-/-

No sabía bien a dónde la llevaban sus desganados pasos, solo caminaba sin un rumbo seguro. Quería olvidar, quería recordar; quería estar con ella pero al mismo tiempo no, porque sabía lo que conllevaba.

Todo era una maldita encrucijada.

Elevó los ojos hacia el nubloso cielo, dejándose empapar con aquellas gruesas gotas que caían hacía días.

—No para de llover.

 _Y yo no paro de pensar en ti._

—Pero todavía no puedo volver.

 _Porque sigo descompensada; la voz de Talon sigue apareciendo en mi mente, amenazando con tu vida. ¿Cuándo desaparecerá? No... de a poco está desapareciendo._

Sonrió para sí con tristeza y emanó una agónica carcajada.

—Todo es tan incoherente, ¿en qué momento invadiste tanto mi vida, maldita mosquita?

Su cuerpo, cansado de tanto caminar sin rumbo, se estampó de espaldas contra la pared de un oscuro pasaje. Se resbaló por ella hasta quedar asentada en el mojado suelo.

—Te odio… tanto como te deseo. —Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, chocando los dientes—. _C'est pas juste._

 _Quiero verte... pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

De verdad, no lo sabía. Porque cierta vergüenza, nueva emoción a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, se estaba apoderando de ella. Vergüenza por haber desaparecido sin siquiera despedirse.

Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, abrazándolas.

La gente pasaba a su lado, pero nadie se detenía para preguntar por su estado. No esperaba que lo hicieran; posiblemente ella tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

Mejor dicho, nunca lo haría. Solo una persona se había ganado su preocupación… solo una.

 _Tu me manques... merde._

Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar un minúsculo pero llamativo sonido. Guiada por este, volteó el rostro hacia el costado y visualizó una húmeda caja.

Asomó el semblante por encima de su hombro y detalló su contenido. Unos graciosos bigotes la saludaron, seguido por un entrecortado y pequeño maullido.

—Oh… _Et ça?_ —Se acercó más a la caja y el dueño de esos alaridos, un pequeño gato negro, aumentó los maullidos, entusiasmado.

Widow delineó una cansada sonrisa —No soy tu salvadora, querido. —Analizó más el interior y otro pequeño ser al lado del gatito, que antes no había visto, llamó su atención—. _Tiens tiens..._

Agarró aquel inmóvil cuerpo, que resultó ser otro gato, y lo llevó hasta su rostro. Lo examinó, indiferente.

—Está muerto.

Descendió los párpados y contempló de nuevo a su gemelo, que no paraba de maullar —¿Era tu hermano? —Emanó una susurrante risita—. Deja de maullar, no volverá. Y tú también…

Dejó al fallecido animal en la caja y sujetó con los dedos el cuellito del sobreviviente, que respiraba agitado; lo puso también frente a su distante semblante. Parecía estar en las últimas.

Lo detalló con una seria expresión, para acto seguido sonreírle con malicia —Morirás.

Cerró la palma en su cuello, y el gato no tardó en quejarse.

 _Tú… eres como yo. Estás solo, y nadie va a venir a buscarte._

El gato se revolvía, desesperado, entre su mano.

 _Estás roto._

—Deja de hacer escándalo; estoy ayudándote. —Reforzó el agarre, provocando que emitiese un agudo quejido—. Tarde o temprano morirás; nadie te recogerá. Es mejor acabar con tu sufrimiento ahora.

Eso dijo. Sin embargo, sus dedos comenzaban a tiritar, dudosos, sobre ese peludo y mojado cuello.

 _¿Esto harías tú, Lena?_

Examinó los aterrados ojos del animal, y cierta presión atacó a su pecho. No dolió, solo molestó.

 _No… claro que no. Lucharías hasta el final por su vida._

—Tal vez…

 _Tal vez hay alguien que puede ayudarte. Alguien que no discrimina, que… conoce lo que es la compasión._

Aflojó el aferre, y lo tomó con ambas manos. Lo observó penetrantemente, mientras un incoherente entusiasmo empezaba a recorrerla.

 _Si tengo una buena excusa, ¿querrá verme? ¿todavía puedo verla?_

El gato se desmoronó entre sus manos, alertándola. Lo llevó hasta su oreja y escuchó su débil palpitar.

—Hm… no sé si podrás aguantar el viaje. —Se puso de pie y lo acurrucó en su pecho. Elevó la visión, drenándose de esas pesadas gotas que seguían recorriéndola _—_. Me pregunto, ¿qué comen los gatos?

-/-

Decir que los días pasaban de un lento modo luego de la última vez que vio a Widowmaker, es poco. Transcurrían con normalidad; inmersos de batallas, como siempre, pero con una aburrida y desolada normalidad.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿un mes, dos? Es posible que tres. Mucho no le importaba, porque cada día lo sentía como si hubiesen pasado años.

—¡Agh! ¡Dispara, dispara, dispara! —exclamó— ¡Puta madre! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan buena disparando en la realidad, pero que en este juego sea una completa mierda?!

Bufando, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y la reposó en la silla —Definitivamente no nací para esto. Y eso que fui entrenada por D,Va.

Se perdió en el techo de su hogar. El silencio de fondo, solo siendo adornado por el sonido de la derrota que salía de su computadora, la inquietaba.

—Tan tranquilo…

 _¿Dónde estarás?_

Negó con el rostro reiteradas veces, despabilándose —¡Hora de hacerme un té! —Se levantó de un salto.

Caminó hacia la cocina, que era separada por una barra del comedor. Prendió la hornalla y colocó la tetera en ella.

Se refregó los brazos, mientras esperaba porque el agua hirviera —¡Uff! Está comenzando a hacer frío.

Frío… esa sola palabra le hacía pensar en ella; tan fría pero a la vez cálida. Descendió los párpados con pesar. No podía permitirse estar así; no debía flaquear.

Ahora Widowmaker era libre, era lo único que importaba.

Soltando otro fastidioso respingo, viró los pasos con intenciones de cerrar la ventana. Colocó las manos por debajo de ésta y comenzó a bajarla. O mejor dicho, a intentar bajarla.

—Agh, esta mierda siempre se traba… tengo que arreglarla.

Continuó tratando de descenderla. Sin embargo, antes de poder completar su acción, una ensombrecida silueta de cabeza apareció de pronto en las afueras, sobresaltándola.

—¡¿Q-Qué carajo?!

Se fue hacia atrás por el susto, cayendo de culo sobre el suelo.

— _Bonsoir._

Su quijada también terminó en el piso —¿W-Widowmaker?

La nombrada le sonrió, aún de cabeza y sostenida por el hilo de su gancho. Tracer tragó saliva con rudeza; eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¡A-Avísame si vas a aparecer tan de repente! —La señaló, con el dedo tiritando— ¡¿Quieres infartarme?!

— _Désolé._ —Soltó el gancho y de un ágil modo se dio vuelta, aterrizando con los pies en el borde de la ventana— ¿Soy bienvenida? —cuestionó, bajando por esta y entrando a su casa.

Lena dejó caer ambas cejas —Ya entraste, ¿para qué preguntas?

Widow se quitó el visor con la mano, haciendo un seductor movimiento con la cabeza, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de su computadora que estaba al lado de la ventana. Examinó con curiosidad el monitor, dónde todavía se encontraban las imágenes del videojuego que estaba jugando Tracer.

—¿Y eso?

Lena detalló la computadora de reojo y regresó la atención a ella —¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, reincorporándose. Se limpió el jean sin mirarla y con cierta timidez, tratando de asimilar su situación actual.

Cosa que no le estaba resultando para nada fácil.

—Oh… —Widow posó los ojos en ella con su típica cara de poker—. Vine a verte.

El corazón de la heroína se estancó en su garganta.

—Y además, —prosiguió, acortando los pasos y descubriendo de su espalda una pequeña caja—, te traje algo.

Su mandíbula no podía encontrarse más descolocada —¿A-Algo? ¿para mí?

Asintió y le dio la caja —Ten, haz lo que quieras con él.

La tomó —¿Él? —Inclinó la cabeza y casi la metió dentro de la caja. Sus pupilas se expandieron, brillantes— ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Un gatiito! —Lo sacó y comenzó a dar vueltas con él, hiperactiva.

—Lo matarás.

—¡Weeeh! —Lo acurrucó en su pecho, sonriente— ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Ah! —Se detuvo en seco— ¿Es un regalo?

Widow desvió la visión —Para nada. Lo encontré por ahí.

—¿Por ahí?

—Estaba mojado y… se interpuso en mi camino, así que te lo traje para que moleste a alguien más.

Lena sonrió de lado —Lo salvaste, mejor dicho.

Regresó sus dorados ojos a ella, detenida — _Quoi?_

—¡Míralo! —exclamó, acariciando su cabeza—. Aún es muy pequeño y parece que está desnutrido. No debe pasar del mes. —Lo alzó sobre su cabeza— ¡Ah, es machito! —Rió, divertida.

Widowmaker la observó, ensimismada —Lo salvé…

 _Yo… nunca salvé a nadie, excepto a ti. ¿Por qué lo salvé? ¿tuve compasión por él o solo lo utilicé como una excusa para verte?_

 _Ja, claro que fue una excusa._

—Creo que tengo comida para gato por aquí… —empezó a decir Lena, corriendo hacia la cocina; comenzó a revolver el mueble de esta— ¡Ah, qué alegría! ¡Tengo!

Widow siguió con atención y curiosidad todos sus estrepitosos movimientos —¿Por qué tienes comida para gato, si no tienes uno?

—¡Tengo para gatos; perros, pollos, palomas, lo que quieras!

—Hm… —Se apoyó sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos— ¿Así que salvas animales también?

—¡Por supuesto! —Giró el rostro hacia ella, mientras terminaba de colocarle la comida en un platito— . Y veo que tú también.

Widowmaker evitó su alumbrada visión, aferrando con fuerza los dedos en su brazo.

 _¿Salvarlo? No lo sé… solo pensé que la única persona que podría rearmarlo era Lena. Tal como ella me arregló a mí. ¿Eso es salvar?_

Se achicó en el lugar, algo confundida, y la espió de soslayo.

 _¿Por qué… está actuando tan normal? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y aún así…_

—¡Come, Roberto!

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír cómo lo llamó —¿R-Roberto? ¿así le pondrás?

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que tenías hambre! —prosiguió, emocionada e ignorándola por completo.

—No es nombre para un animal. —agregó ante la falta de atención, arrugando la frente.

Tracer rió y finalmente se puso de pie, agarrando al gato —¡Claro que lo es! Además, ¡Mira! —Lo puso frente a su ahora, pálido rostro— ¡Tiene cara de Roberto!

Widow achinó la visión y lo detalló —Solo veo a un gato. —Éste lamió la punta de su nariz, estremeciéndola. Se alejó unos pasos y se la cubrió—. Eso… dolió.

Lena soltó una carcajada —Te acostumbrarás. La lengua de los gatos es muy áspera. —Rascó debajo de su mentón, consiguiendo un tierno ronroneo como resultado— ¡Ah, mira! —Volvió a ponerlo frente a su semblante— ¡Tiene los ojos como tú!

Su némesis contempló aquellos dorados ojos y retornó la vista a ella.

 _Tan dulce…_

Entrecerró los suyos, mientras un fuerte impulso que no creía poder controlar se apropiaba de ella.

 _Eres tan dulce… merde, realmente te extrañé._

En un arranque se abrazó a su pequeño cuerpo. Tracer, desorbitada, puso al gato sobre su cabeza justo a tiempo, antes de que fuera aplastado.

—¿W-Widow?

La nombrada reforzó el aferre y deslizó las manos por su espalda, apagando los párpados. Lena la miró de reojo y delineó una leve sonrisa. Con su mano libre sujetó su sedoso cabello por detrás, y lo acarició.

—Sigues tan impredecible como siempre, luv.

No respondió; no podía hacerlo. Estaba inmersa en la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba la heroína.

Quería seguir allí por siempre.

—Ven… —Lena se apartó un poco y tomó su mano, despertándola. La llevó hasta el sillón y la hizo sentarse— ¿Te gusta el té?

Asintió con lentitud, observándola perdidamente. Acción que generó que Tracer dibujara una nerviosa mueca.

—Te haré uno delicioso, entonces. Espérame.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, tratando de calmar a su corazón. Todo era en demasía extraño. Su repentina aparición… no sabía con certeza qué decir ni qué hacer.

Menos sabía qué es lo que deseaba Amélie.

Widowmaker contempló como preparaba dos tazas, enrarecida. Lena seguía actuando como si nada, y eso solo elevaba su desconcierto a grados que no creía poder tolerar.

—No te veo muy sorprendida por mi presencia. —No pudo evitar decir.

Tracer casi tira la taza que estaba agarrando.

—¿No me extrañaste? —agregó.

—Lo hice, y mucho.

—¿Entonces? —Cruzó las piernas y apoyó el codo en su rodilla; para luego reposar el mentón en la palma— ¿Por qué no reaccionas como una mosquita hiperactiva conmigo, tal como reaccionaste con el gato?

—Roberto.

Su ceja derecha tiritó, intolerante —Con… Roberto.

Lena se dio la vuelta, ahora con ambas tazas en las manos, y le sonrió. Pero solo eso hizo, además de caminar hacia ella y darle una.

Widow la sujetó, con la ansiedad en aumento —¿Y bien?

Tracer se sentó a su lado y le ofreció otro tarro —¿Azúcar?

 _Voy a matarla._

Pensó, al borde de perder la escasa paciencia que poseía.

— _Merci._ —La aceptó, detallándola de soslayo— ¿Vas a responderme, _petite?_ ¿o tendré que preguntarte de una forma no tan amable?

Lena soltó otra carcajada —¡Ahí estás! Ya me parecía que estabas actuando demasiado correcta.

Su némesis volteó el rostro, sintiéndose acorralada, y le dio un corto sorbo al té. Tracer inclinó el suyo hacia ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Está rico?

— _Oui._

—¿Solo rico?

Rodó sus dorados ojos, sarcástica —¿Qué quieres que te diga, _chérie_? ¿que es el té más delicioso que probé en mi vida?

Tracer asintió varias veces, infantilmente. Widow bufó.

— _D'accord_ , lo es.

La heroína extendió los brazos hacia arriba, victoriosa —¡Genial!

—Aunque prefiero el café. —dijo, incapaz de perder.

—Oh... —Bajó los brazos— ¡La próxima te haré uno delicioso!

Amélie volvió a liberar su aire, esta vez alargando la acción en demasía. Hecho que le causó un poco de gracia a Lena. Sí que estaba impaciente.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres saber porqué estoy tan tranquila? —inquirió con una burlona tonada.

Widowmaker vaciló, no queriéndole dar la razón. Pero por supuesto, terminó asintiendo, todavía sin dignarse a mirarla. Odiaba que ella tuviera el control; porque eso estaba ocurriendo. Tenía por completo el control.

—Bien… —Le robó el tarro de azúcar y comenzó a poner unas cucharadas en el té— . Estoy tranquila porque en estos últimos meses… no… desde antes de que te fueras descubrí que mi mayor deseo era que fueras libre, Widow. Aunque eso signifique no tenerte conmigo.

La nombrada se giró a ella, sorprendida.

Lena cerró los ojos, apacible —Tu felicidad es la mía. Solo… quiero que seas feliz.

—Lena…

—Además, —Le guiñó un ojo, desconcertándola—. Sabía que regresarías.

Widow arqueó una arrogante ceja —¿Y por qué es eso?

—¡Porque no puedes vivir sin mí! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, generando que riera por lo bajo.

—Deliras, mosquita. La realidad es que puedo vivir sin nadie. —Posó la vista en el suelo, melancólica—. Siempre fue así.

Tracer bajó los párpados, imitándola —Lo sé. —musitó con una transparente tristeza, girando la cuchara en la taza. Su acompañante la calcó en silencio, con ciertos y no bienvenidos nervios comenzando a recorrerla.

—Pero…

Lena la miró. En sus castaños ojos se podía ver a lo lejos la expectación que los invadía —¿Pero?

Widowmaker tomó aire, como si estuviera juntando valentía, y dejó la taza sobre el piso.

—¿Widow?

Volvió a su erguida posición, sin mirarla, y entrelazó los dedos entre sí —Pero, ¿qué pasaría si… elijo vivir a tu lado?

La heroína escupió el té cual aspersor. Esa conversación se estaba tornando muy intensa. Demasiado para su pequeño corazón.

Su némesis negó con la cabeza, burlona, e intentando contener la risa por su graciosa acción.

Tracer, recuperándose y limpiendose la boca, la encaró de frente —¿D-Disculpa? ¿qué dijiste?

Widow le sonrió y sujetó su mano, que aún se encontraba sobre sus labios debido al escupitajo que se mandó. La llevó hasta su pálida mejilla.

—Dime, Lena… ¿eso sería una carga para ti?

—Widow…

La nombrada bajó la cabeza, conservando esa tenue y también, triste sonrisa —Lo estuve pensando mucho. Y yo… te prometí que cuando todo acabara, volvería a tu lado.

Lena la miró desde lo alto, ahogando un pequeño sonido. Un sonido que escondía decepción.

 _Ya veo. Así que por esa promesa, ella…_

Ahora entendía todo.

—Cierto, eso prometimos. —Deslizó con lentitud la palma por su mejilla, hasta dejarla caer, inerte, a su costado; Widow la extrañó al instante—. No te sientas atada por esa promesa; eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Quiero hacer esto.

Tracer la miró de golpe, asombrada —¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Sus dorados ojos se mostraban tan determinados que casi asustaban.

—Pero… —Volvió a decaer la cabeza, como si estuviera arrepentida— … Soy consciente de que no merezco estar contigo después de todo lo que te hice.

—Eso…

—No es correcto.

Lena se mordió la comisura del labio, nerviosa —Estabas siendo controlada, no eras tú misma.

—Sí, una parte no era yo. La otra sí. —Clavó sus profundos ojos en ella, congelándola—. Lena, una parte de mí quería tomarte a la fuerza y nunca dejarte, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso? Aún quiero hacerlo… —Se aproximó unos centímetros y capturó su mano, que se encontraba sobre el sillón—. Aún quiero que seas mía, y solo mía.

Tracer se sonrojó. Nada emanaba de su garganta, por más de que quería responderle. Quizá el hecho de que estaba reseca era la razón de tal silencio. O tal vez su pasional confesión lo era.

Apostaba bastante por lo último.

—Yo… soy posesiva, celosa, violenta. Soy así, y no puedo evitar serlo. —Acarició con el pulgar su dorso, y con la otra mano atrapó su paralizado semblante—. Aunque mi cuerpo esté curado, mi mente sigue igual de retorcida. Y siempre lo estará.

Lena aprisionó esa fría mano sobre su piel. Su discurso le hacía daño. Está más que claro que Amélie no deseaba ser de esa manera, sin embargo, la realidad es que lo era. Y cómo ella bien dijo, no podía cambiarlo. Era más fuerte que ella.

No obstante, había una realidad de la cual su némesis no parecía ser consciente; Lena sabía a la perfección cómo era su persona desde hacía tiempo, y nada le molestaba de aquello.

Absolutamente nada.

Tal vez creía factible el poder corregir algunas cosas de su personalidad, pero solo por el propio bien de Widowmaker; para que ella no se rechace a sí misma. Quitando eso, para Lena ella era imperfectamente perfecta. No comprendía cómo a esta altura su némesis dejaba pasar tal importante hecho; creyó haber sido bastante clara respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y esos eran tan simples como transparentes; Tracer se enamoró de su nueva persona, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Así de simple.

—Widow, yo...

Ella le sonrió de un lamentable modo —Solo te haré daño. Soy una maldita psicópata, y siempre lo seré.

—Sí, pero eres mí psicópata.

Widowmaker pestañeó reiteradas veces, anonadada — _Quoi?_

—¡Eso! —Atajó con ambas manos su rostro— ¡Eres mi querida y tierna psicópata! —Sonrió de lado a lado, divertida.

Amélie no podía estar más confundida. Su enloquecida persona nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

—¿Tierna? ¿estás mal o qué? Acabo de decirte que no puedo cambiar. —reprochó entre su agarre.

—¡Por mí está bien!

—Te falla.

—¡Además, no estoy mintiendo! ¡Eres tierna! Bueno, algunas veces…

—Ja… —Sonrió de soslayo, socarrona— ¿Estás diciendo que te conformarías con esas veces?

—No se trata de conformar, luv. Para mi es más que suficiente toda tu persona. No te quitaría nada.

La nombrada entreabrió los labios varias veces para hablar, pero solo entrecortados sonidos escaparon de ella.

 _Por qué eres tan... ¿por qué siempre me generas esto? Este pesar... que ya no duele._

—Lo único que necesitaba ser removido ya desapareció. —continuó, tornándose seria—. Y eso era Talon… y esas malditas inyecciones que te daba.

El corazón de su némesis latía tan precipitado, que realmente agradeció que ahora no doliera. No iba a poder soportarlo de otra forma.

— _Petite_ , yo… —Su cabeza decayó—. Las únicas buenas intenciones que tengo son solo para ti. Todo lo demás puede desaparecer; no me interesa en lo más mínimo éste mundo ni las personas en él.

—Lo sé.

—Yo… todavía quiero que este mundo sea consumido. —Frunció los dedos sobre el sillón—. Que todo vuelva a empezar. Sigo pensando que hay personas y cosas que no valen la pena, y me incluyo en eso. —Ascendió los ojos hacia ella con un temor que intentó ocultar— ¿Decepcionada?

Lena negó con la cabeza, conservando aquella perfecta sonrisa que la desarmaba —Para nada. Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Con que confíes en mí es suficiente. —Liberó su rostro, solo para agarrar su té que también había dejado en el suelo y darle un tranquilo sorbo—. Soy consciente de que en todo lo demás nuestros caminos se separan.

—… Así es.

Despegó los labios de la taza y la observó de reojo con cierta picardía —Yo defenderé al mundo, luv. Siempre lo he hecho, ese es mi camino.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te molesta?

Negó, con una seria expresión — _Non_ , es tu camino. Tú lo dijiste. Además, —Elevó una traviesa comisura—, mi cometido de todas formas se cumplirá. —Apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sillón, justo detrás de ella—. Tarde o temprano la guerra lo destruirá todo, no quedará nada.

Tracer la contempló, mutando su mirada por una desafiante.

—Pero… —continuó, sin embargo, se detuvo. No estaba segura de cómo decir lo siguiente.

La mirada de Lena volvió a transformarse, esta vez en una curiosa —¿Pero?

Widow dudó, perdiendo la visión en la nada, sin expresión alguna. No obstante, Tracer notó como un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a teñir sus pálidas mejillas. Eso era en demasía extraño.

 _Sí que está rara hoy…_

—¿Widow? —La llamó ante su extenso y casi insoportable silencio— ¿Pero qué?

Widowmaker suspiró y regresó la atención a ella. Sus ojos se mostraban diferentes; había un intenso brillo en ellos. Brillo que la invadía de esperanza.

—Pero hasta que lo haga… hasta que irremediablemente todo desaparezca, en el mientras tanto, quizás tú y yo podríamos…

Se detuvo en seco de nuevo, drenando a su garganta de saliva que parecía necesitar. Lena lo notó; notó el momento exacto en el que aquella saliva transitaba por su garganta con dificultad, haciendo bailar a su piel de arriba hacia abajo.

No pudo evitar delinear una amplia sonrisa. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

—Quizá tú y yo…

Tracer se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que casi se desangró. Ya no podía tolerarlo más.

—¡Eres tan dulce! —En un arranque la abrazó y acurrucó su cabeza en su pecho— ¡Mierda, vas a matarme!

Widow ascendió los ojos desde esa sofocada posición, descolocada.

—¿Ahora soy dulce? ¿estás loca? —Se incorporó, alejándola un poco con las manos—. Acabo de decir que quiero que el mundo desaparezca.

—¡Pero quieres quedarte conmigo hasta que lo haga!

Evitó su penetrante mirada, intimidada. Sabía lo que deseaba, es todo. Estaba expuesta. Esa maldita mosquita sí que sabía cómo acorralarla.

—De verdad… eres tan extraña. —Se limitó a decir en un murmullo.

Tracer, sonriente, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la apegó a ella —Yo seguiré protegiéndolo, luv. ¡Es más! Extenderé lo más que pueda la vida de este mundo para que estemos más tiempo juntas.

Widowmaker abrió los ojos de par en par, pasmada.

 _Esta chica… está tan loca._

Fue incapaz de no sonreír con cierta resignación. No podía ganarle.

—¿Así que me llevarás la contra, eh? —preguntó con una coqueta tonada— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¡Porque siempre lo hice, y seguiré haciéndolo! —bromeó—. Solo espero que no te pongas en mi camino de nuevo, ya sabes…

—Ja… —Dejó caer los hombros, restándole importancia— ¿Qué caso tiene? Solo luchaba contigo porque obedecía órdenes. Además, todo estallará igual, lo defiendas o no.

Lena asintió una y otra vez, sin dignarse a borrar aquel deslumbrante gesto que por poco y la cegaba.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces estaremos juntas hasta que estalle!

Su némesis posó la visión en ella, cada vez más descarrilada.

—Tú… realmente…

Tracer elevó el índice —Aunque te advierto que gracias a mí pasará mucho tiempo hasta que el mundo desaparezca. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Espero que no te moleste esperar un poco más, cielo.

—Ja… por mí está bien. —Elevó la mano y descendió hacia abajo las yemas por su pecho en una sugerente caricia—. La espera a tu lado no puede ser tan mala. Jugaré contigo para pasar el tiempo.

Lena se sonrojó hasta las orejas y carraspeó, tratando de centrarse. —Entonces…

—¿Entonces? —Se inclinó hacia ella, arrugando los dedos en su torso— ¿Qué?

Caricia que la dejó un tanto suspendida —En… ¿En qué nos deja esto?

Widow la observó unos mudos segundos y sujetó su mejilla —¿En qué quieres que nos deje, _chérie?_ —susurró sobre sus ahora, temblorosos labios.

—Yo… solo quiero estar contigo.

Su némesis dejó escapar un sonido inmerso de satisfacción. Se odió por ello. Odiaba cuando aquella heroína destruía sus controladas emociones, por ende, sus reacciones.

Navegó las yemas por su mejilla, buscando con la mirada sus labios —¿Es eso cierto? ¿de verdad quieres permanecer a mi lado?

Asintió con lentitud, atrapando su mano —Sí.

Widowmaker se perdió en esos honestos ojos, ensimismada.

 _Ella... quiere quedarse conmigo. Ella me acepta y me quiere por cómo soy. A pesar de que yo... soy demasiado incorrecta._

Delineó con los dedos la línea de su mandíbula, consiguiendo una hermosa sonrisa como resultado.

 _De verdad... no la merezco; y aún así... quiero quedarme a su lado._

—Lena… —musitó, aproximando más el rostro, tanto, que la pequeña podía sentir su ahora, no tan fría respiración.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a fundirse con esos pálidos labios. No obstante, el encuentro nunca llegó. Los abrió por tal extraño hecho y allí quedó, paralizada.

Widow estaba observándola con profundidad a escasos centímetros de su boca; parecía titubear.

 _¿Qué le pasa?_

Titubeo que terminó por opacar a su paciencia. En un impulso, Tracer acortó la distancia y la besó en un corto pero dulce encuentro.

Su némesis parpadeó, asombrada por su iniciativa. Siquiera le dio tiempo a profundizarlo, porque Lena atinó a despegarse con lentitud, sonrojada.

—Estabas tardando mucho… —Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Widowmaker le sonrió de soslayo, pero solo eso hizo. Además de seguir contemplándola de un modo que ya comenzaba a incomodarla.

Lena se aclaró la garganta, y se alejó un poco. Acomodó un revoltoso mechón de su frente y comenzó a jugar con él, nerviosa.

El silencio empezaba a irrumpirlas. Cosa que no podía permitir. En especial por lo milagrosamente bien que estaba resultando ese encuentro.

—Umm… ¿qué tienes pensando hacer ahora que abandonaste Talon?

Widow suspiró y volvió a reposar la espalda contra el sillón —Estos últimos meses vagué sin rumbo, tratando de ordenar mi mente.

—¿Tu mente?

Asintió —No estaba en su mejor momento.

—Te refieres a ese acondicionamiento que…

— _Oui_. —respondió sin que llegara a terminar, como si no quisiera hablar de eso—. Todavía no sé qué hacer. Solo sé asesinar, para eso me crearon.

Tracer detalló como su visión se perdía en el techo, inexpresiva.

—Yo… sé que sabes hacer más que eso, como bail-

—Como sea. —Volvió a interrumpirla, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Creo que ahora solo quiero ir a mi hogar y descansar un tiempo.

—¿Tu hogar? ¿no vivías en las instalaciones de Talon?

Asintió, indiferente — _Oui_ , la mayoría del tiempo. Pero también tengo un hogar propio.

Lena abrió los ojos de par en par —¡Woah! ¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo es? —cuestionó, entusiasmada cual cachorro a punto de ser paseado.

Widow la miró de reojo, pensativa, y entreabrió los labios para hablar.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—¿H-Huh?

Tracer creyó que su corazón se había detenido en ese mismísimo instante. Golpeó un poco su pecho con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. Por suerte todavía se encontraba ahí.

Alzó la mano hacia ella, pidiéndole un tiempo para respirar —D-Disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo?

Amélie bufó, y se puso de pie —Si quieres venir conmigo. —repitió, algo impaciente.

Un intenso calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza al oírla. ¿Eso estaba sucediendo? ¿la gran Widowmaker la estaba invitando a su casa?

Hace unos meses atrás había desaparecido, y ahora ahí estaba… haciéndole una tentadora proposición y admitiendo que quería pasar los días con ella antes de que el mundo básicamente estallara.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido; apenas podía procesarlo.

Otra vez su garganta se resecó, y en esta ocasión poco pudo hacer para drenarla. Balbuceó vocales sin sentido, extrañando a su némesis.

Ésta última se dio la vuelta, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y comenzó a acercarse, congelándola más de lo que estaba.

Estampó las manos contra el respaldo del sillón, acorralándola, y provocando que pegara un rápido saltito.

—¿Quieres venir o no?

Tracer tembló en el lugar con una nerviosa mueca de compañía, mientras desde lo bajo contemplaba con la boca entreabierta la determinada mirada de Widowmaker.

La palabra "irreal" se quedaba corta para explicar lo que esa situación significaba.

 _Esto sí... que es inesperado._

* * *

¡Capítulo 20 entregado! Woah, creo que es la primera vez que hago un fic tan largo sin perderme en el medio jaja. ¡Y creo...! que esta vez no tardé tanto en publicar... creo. Mil disculpas por siempre tardar tanto. Amo la paciencia de todos para con esta descarrilada escritora (L

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **Laura-Al:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimada! Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia. Yo me resigné fuerte con el juego de Overwatch, no pego una. Voy a tener que conformarme con seguir escribiendo fics sobre estos magníficos personajes. Intersante el dato sobre Ana, jajaj amo mucho a ese personaje xD En fin! Te leo en el próximo, besotes!

 **Mariom:** ¡Gracias por leer! No hago mucho énfasis en Mercy y Pharah porque este fic no es sobre ellas, pero tengo ganas de escribir algo sobre esa liiinda parejita. Quizás en un futuro. Espero haber saciado tu hambre, y te leo en el próximo, besotes!

 **Rick11nm:** ¡Gracias por leer, nuevo lector! ¡Siempre son bienvenidos! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic :) Veo que te pegaste una importante maratón leyendo jajaja ¡No te disculpes por el review! Amo cada opinión, ya sea larga o corta, de todxs los lectorxs (L En fin, te leo en el próximo! Besotes!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimado! Me alegra que te siga gustando, y no hace falta que te disculpes por tardar en mandar el review. Para mi ya es suficiente con que lean, así que imagináte si recibo reviews, eso ya es todo un milagro jajaj. En serio, gracias por tomarte siempre el tiempo de escribirme, lo re valoro :) En fin, esta historia está llegando a su fin, así que espero leerte en el próximo! Besotes!


	21. Gratitud

**Gratitud**

—¿Quieres venir o no?

Lena continuaba observándola desde lo bajo, todavía sin ser capaz de devolver su labio inferior al superior.

—¿E-Es en serio? —preguntó finalmente en un hilo de voz. Widow, que seguía acorralándola, asintió con lentitud y sin decir palabra alguna.

Tracer sentía como su estómago se revolvía, ansioso, amenazando con explotar de la emoción. Pocas palabras podrían explicar la felicidad que la irrumpía por tal tentadora invitación. Pero más que por esa invitación, por su actitud; su cambiante pero perfecta actitud.

Comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se puso de pie de un salto. Widowmaker se corrió hacia atrás justo a tiempo; por poco y la cabeza de la heroína terminaba estrellada con la suya. Sabía que no era una buena idea, después de todo… Tracer era una cabeza dura, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Ésta última agarró sus manos entre las suyas, dando pequeños saltitos —¡Claro que quiero ir!

Widow desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poquito intimidada por su radiante expresión —No te ilusiones, _fille_. Solo vendrás a conocerlo.

Lena asintió una y otra vez —¡Claro! ¡Solo a conocerlo!

Su némesis suspiró y se soltó —No entiendo porqué te entusiasmas tanto, siquiera creo que sea de tu agrado.

—¿Tu casa?

Asintió.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Widowmaker le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por su hogar sin un rumbo seguro —No es de tu estilo. Es un poco… rústico —atinó a decir, mientras detallaba como el gato parecía bastante entretenido con una pelotita que le había dado su nueva dueña en algún momento que pasó desapercibido—. Además, no voy seguido. Es posible que esté muy sucio.

Tracer atrapó sus hombros por detrás y le dio un leve apretón —¡Yo lo limpiaré a la velocidad de la luz!

Tal comentario provocó que girara el rostro con la comisura elevada —Eso será interesante de ver. Me vendría bien, es posible que las arañas se hayan apropiado de mi casa.

—¡Me gustan las arañas!

El labio inferior de Widow perdió fuerza y se desprendió. Poco tardó en sellarlo otra vez y esbozar una confiada sonrisa.

—Hm, ahora todo tiene sentido. —contestó.

Lena volvió a asentir, hiperactiva. Amélie notó como su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba tenso, por no decir emocionado, al igual que su semblante; tenso pero iluminado. Parecía estar conteniendo algo.

Algo que no se privó de estallar.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó, cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa y presionando los puños— ¡Conoceré tu casa! —finalizó casi en un alarido, y como si necesitara aliviar la emoción que sentía, empezó a desplazarse en diagonales direcciones por su hogar gracias al acelerador— ¡Esto es una maldita locura!

Tanto Widow como el gato siguieron su recorrido con la mirada. Una estática en el lugar, y el otro tratando de perseguirla, juguetón.

—Cálmate.

—¡No puedo! —dijo, agarrando al gatito en el acto y dándo vueltas con él. Éste maulló con cierta disconformidad.

—De verdad… lo matarás.

 _Y me matarás a mí… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan transparente, chérie? ¿Todavía no sabes lo que eso me genera?_

Amélie volvió a suspirar. Se preguntó cuántas veces lo había hecho en ese día, pero más si lo que había propuesto era correcto. Le salió tan natural esa invitación que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarla. Habló sin pensar por primera vez en su vida.

Aún así, una parte de ella le decía que sí, que en efecto era lo correcto. Sin embargo, la otra parte, que se encontraba en su pecho alterada y aprisionada; no dejándola respirar con normalidad, le pesaba. Le pesaba de tal manera que éste no fue suficiente para contener la fuerte ansiedad que percibía y tal sofocante sensación, buscando otro refugio, decidió subir hasta su garganta, endureciéndola.

Estaba nerviosa, sí, y por varios motivos; no podía negárselo a sí misma. Pero al menos podía ocultarlo a la patosa chica frente a ella. Su orgullo estaba en juego.

Puso una mano en su cadera y alzó una altanera ceja —¿Estás segura de esto? —cuestionó, deteniendo en seco a Tracer, que aterrizó de golpe y pestañeó en el lugar. La miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Widow, recomponiéndose, sonrió de lado con cierta travesura y se acercó a ella. Sujetó su rostro y aproximó los labios unos significativos centímetros.

—Porque solo estaremos tú y yo. —musitó.

Lena tragó saliva. Le parecía un milagro que todavía pudiera drenarse —¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Oh… _petite_ —Deslizó las yemas por su mejilla— ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? ¿No lo sabes?

Tracer rascó su cachete, considerablemente nerviosa por su cercanía —Bueno… me hago una idea.

—¿Y…?

—Y… ¡Me gusta esa idea!

Widowmaker, conservando aquella confiada sonrisa, la contempló de arriba hacia abajo en silencio. Sí, estaba poniendo a prueba sus palabras y en especial su resistencia. Para su sorpresa, la heroína estaba superando la prueba de un maravilloso modo.

—Bien, estás avisada. —La liberó y volvió a virar los pasos, retomando su recorrido. No obstante, se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo, y volteó el semblante hacia ella lentamente. Los pelos de Lena terminaron de punta al detallar su ahora, lasciva expresión—. Después no digas que no te lo advertí, _chérie._

Sus dedos temblaron sobre el pelaje del gato. El cual le sirvió de excusa para que Amélie no notara su rojizo semblante, ya que atinó a agacharse y dejarlo en el suelo.

—Supongo que tu casa queda en Francia, ¿no? —preguntó, para posteriormente tomar una buena bocanada de aire, preparándose para continuar la conversación. Éste escaseaba en sus pulmones.

Widow la miró de soslayo — _Oui._ —contestó con normalidad, mientras derivaba los pasos hacia su habitación.

El alma de Lena decidió irse de viaje al ver como giraba la perilla.

—¡O-Oi!

Entró como si nada y pasó la visión de un lado a otro. Un placard llamó su atención. Se aproximó y lo abrió.

—¡Oi! —repitió, apresurándose a ella y captando como empezaba a sacar una buena cantidad de ropa y la tiraba hacia atrás sin mucha delicadeza; estas caían sobre la cama una por una— ¿Qué haces?

—Preparo tu bolso.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Nos iremos ahora?

—En efecto, ¿te supone un problema? —Se agachó, quedando asentada con las rodillas flexionadas, y abrió un cajón; sus pupilas se iluminaron. Ropa interior en sus narices—. _Tiens tiens_ … ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Estiró con las yemas de ambas manos una prenda íntima, riendo por lo bajo—. Tus gustos no dejan de sorprenderme, _petite._ Tan especiales…

Tracer, roja hasta las orejas, le robó la prenda que de femenina, según Amélie, no tenía nada. Era un boxer bastante llamativo.

—¡Deja de revisar mis cosas!

Widowmaker viró el rostro hacia ella con una burlona expresión —Oh, vamos. ¿Vas a avergonzarte a esta altura? He visto mucho más que esto… —Se relamió los labios, aumentando su carmesí color.

—¡S-Solo no te metas con mis boxers!

—Son… peculiares. Llamaron mi atención.

—¡Huelo el sarcasmo a lo lejos! —Lena se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el semblante de costado —¡Lamento no usar una lencería tan erótica como la tuya!

Widow alzó una insinuante ceja —¿Yo? ¿Erótica? —Era innegable la ironía en su voz. Por supuesto que sabía que desprendía una sensualidad que en su "humilde" opinión, nadie podía resistir.

Lena asintió, sin dignarse a mirarla. En el mientras tanto, Amélie percibía como una calurosa energía comenzaba a dominarla. Esa conversación tenía un rumbo peligroso.

—¿Mi ropa interior te parece erótica, _petite_? —preguntó con una ronca tonalidad aún en la misma y gacha posición. Apoyó el codo en su rodilla con tranquilidad y la observó con los labios entreabiertos; una amenazante y pequeña sonrisa se asomaba entre ellos.

La heroína la miró de golpe, endurecida —Es que es… tan pequeña —carraspeó, tratando de centrarse— ¡No cambies el tema y deja de revisar mis cosas! ¡Yo armaré mi bolso!

Widowmaker volvió a reír en un murmullo y se puso de pie —Como quieras, pero date prisa.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada?

Pasó a su lado y se sentó en la cama —Porque no quiero permanecer un minuto más en Inglaterra.

Tracer la contempló de soslayo, mientras sacaba un bolso del placard —¿Qué tiene de malo estar aquí?

No contestó, tan solo se dignó a cruzar las piernas y seguir con la visión como el gatito entraba por la puerta e intentaba treparse por su cama. Cosa que le estaba costando.

—El gato quiere subir.

—Súbelo. —respondió de espaldas a ella, acomodando el importante desorden que dejó en su placard.

— _Non._

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?

—Solo yo puedo tocar esta cama. —Acarició el acolchado en una sugerente invitación— ¿Quieres venir?

Lena se dio la vuelta con una pausada lentitud. No tanto por la última parte de lo que dijo, sino por la primera.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, pasando por alto tal indecorosa invitación.

—Eso. Solo yo puedo tocarla.

Su cara no expresaba nada, para variar. Pero sus palabras eran suficientes para hacerle entender lo que quería decir. Una pequeña gota de sudor empezó a recorrer su pecosa frente. Amélie definitivamente no fue la única que tocó esa cama, pero esa verdad moriría con ella. Porque si llegaba a confesarlo, justamente moriría antes de tiempo.

No podía creer que fuese tan posesiva. Todavía trataba de acostumbrarse, de procesarlo. Pero preguntarse a esta altura con quién se había metido no tenía sentido.

Continuó observándola, estupefacta. Widow le mantenía la mirada, firme.

Realmente… no lo tenía.

Bufó con resignación, agarró al gato y lo puso en su cama. Acarició su cabeza, sonriente.

—Veo que todavía eres muy pequeño para saltar tan alto. —dijo, ignorando por completo la disconforme mueca de su acompañante.

—¿Qué acabo de decir, _petite_?

—Que te llevarás bien con Roberto.

— _Non,_ olvídalo.

—Lo harás.

— _Pourquoi?_

Se puso frente a ella y atrapó sus hombros —¡Porque ahora es parte de la familia!

Amélie negó con la cabeza —¿De qué _merde_ de familia estás hablando?

—¡La nuestra!

—No —Derivó la vista al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido—… No me gusta esa palabra.

El pecho de Tracer se cerró por tal declaración.

 _Ya… Supongo que esto llevará tiempo._

—Como sea, déjalo ahí. Llegas a hacerle algo y no te lo perdonaré. —Le dio la espalda de nuevo y se dispuso a meter la ropa en el bolso.

Widowmaker posó la mirada en el gato, que se encontraba mordiendo el acolchado. Cayó de costado, juguetón, y con sus patas delanteras agarró parte de éste y con las traseras comenzó a patearlo reiteradas veces. Sus ojos se ampliaron al divisar tal incoherente y gracioso comportamiento.

—¿Qué le pasa? —cuestionó.

Tracer lo miró de reojo y rió —Está jugando.

Amélie le mantuvo la mirada al animal. Mirada que no tardó en estrecharse y volverse sombría al recordar su primer encuentro con él.

—Traté de matarlo.

Lena se detuvo en seco y volvió a virarse hacia ella con una playera en la mano—¿Por qué harías eso?

Widow clavó la atención en esa prenda. Algo en ella no cuadraba, cierto perfume no reconocido se desprendía de ésta. En un manotazo se la robó.

—¡Oi!

La llevó hasta su rostro y obviando a su ahora, paralizada acompañante, la olió. Su ceño no tardó en fruncirse de nuevo.

—No tiene tu olor.

—¿H-Huh?

Penetró una peligrosa mirada en ella —¿De quién es?

Tracer se estremeció de pies a cabeza —De Emily…

Apenas pronunció ese nombre a ambas las drenaron memorias que la verdad no deseaban recordar. Amélie bufó y la tiró sobre la cama con desprecio. Lena, en silencio y con cierta precaución, la sujetó y la devolvió al placard.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con los ojos clavados en el suelo y sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Un vacío ahora los caracterizaba. Esa era la mirada, o mejor dicho, la «no mirada» de una mujer que momentáneamente se había desconectado de las escasas emociones que poseía.

Aquella cuestión tomó desprevenida a Lena. Era impensable que preguntara por su bienestar cuando ella misma ocasionó que terminara en el hospital al borde la muerte. Aunque claramente su voz sonó desinteresada al cuestionarlo; diría que casi forzada.

—… Se recuperó, por suerte.

—Ya veo.

Otro silencio que solo indicaba que la conversación no estaba tomando un buen camino.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Se animó a cuestionar, sin contemplarla.

Widow tardó en contestar —¿Quieres la verdad?

La heroína bajó la cabeza, pensante —No…

—Entonces no diré nada.

Eso dijo, por ende, sus labios no modularon palabra alguna. No obstante, sus pensamientos sí que respondieron esa maldita pregunta.

 _Por supuesto que no me arrepiento. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberla matado._

Pensó, y sus ojos no tardaron en oscurecerse. Odiaba haber fallado.

Tracer tomó de nuevo la playera y aferró con fuerza los dedos en la tela. No quería pensar en esa pasada situación, quería rescatar el lado positivo de ésta. Y ese era que Widowmaker, a pesar de estar siendo manipulada en ese momento, no pudo matarla porque internamente sabía que eso la dañaría. Realmente… quería rescatar aquello.

Cuando despertó y se encontró con la amarga sorpresa de que Amélie se había ido, Emily le preguntó qué había sucedido. Le contó toda la verdad; le dijo que seguía enamorada de la misma persona que le disparó; le pidió disculpas de rodillas, argumentando que no podía evitar lo que sentía y entendiendo que si ella no quería seguir a su lado lo aceptaría. Su amiga de la infancia, comprensiva en demasía, aceptó sus disculpas y le aseguró que seguiría de su parte.

No lograba comprender su amabilidad, era incoherente que la perdonara. Ella misma no creía que algo así podría ser perdonado. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía para con ella era casi insoportable.

Largó un pesado suspiro y devolvió por segunda vez la playera al placard. Tenía que cambiar de tema. El tenso ambiente no era de su agrado. Pero antes de eso necesitaba saciar una duda.

—¿Por qué trataste de matar a Roberto?

Widowmaker espió de reojo al nombrado —Había otro gato con él; estaba muerto.

Los párpados de Lena descendieron. Esa escasa respuesta le hizo entender al instante porqué trató de asesinarlo. A esta altura comprendía a la perfección su mentalidad. Demasiado tiempo… Demasiadas experiencias juntas.

—Así que es huérfano… tal como yo —Widow la miró de golpe, mientras Tracer acariciaba su peluda pancita, generando que estirara las patas delanteras hacia adelante—. No te preocupes amiguito, te cuidaremos bien.

Sus pálidas manos se plegaron contra el acolchado —Lo cuidarás, mejor dicho.

—Sí… lo cuidaré.

Algo en esa conversación estaba revolviendo la mente de su némesis; sensación que no le gustaba para nada. Percibía su cabeza pesada, llena. Como si de pronto se hubiese drenado de una importante cantidad de energía y ésta hubiera decidido quedar almacenada solo allí, esperando por hacerla explotar. El cariñoso panorama que estaba presenciando no aportaba. Se levantó con brusquedad, sobresaltándolos a ambos, y salió de la habitación en búsqueda de aclararla.

—Date prisa.

Tracer la observó en silencio y con una seria expresión.

Unos minutos después Lena había terminado el bolso y hecho las llamadas necesarias para avisar a dónde se dirigía y con quién. Se ganó unos cuantos gritos de parte de Angela; pero no fueron los únicos, de fondo se escuchaban los de Pharah. En ese momento cortó la llamada. No tenía sentido explicarle a la rígida Fareeha lo acontecido, Mercy se encargaría de ello… cuando se calmara, claro está.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Widow de espaldas observando por la ventana algo que intuyó que mucha importancia no tenía. Simplemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y tal imagen le generó una sensación de melancolía. Se achicó en el lugar, detallando esa oscura araña tatuada en su piel. Tenía que mutar con urgencia el pesado ambiente que generó minutos atrás.

—¡Ah, por fin vacaciones! ¡Hace mucho que no me tomo unas! —exclamó, acercándose—. Francia está solo a dos horas de aquí en tren, pero con un avión llegaremos en menos tiempo.

Widowmaker se giró hacia ella con lentitud. Algo en sus ojos se había apagado, hecho que la carcomió por dentro.

—¿Qué avión, _petite_? Ya no trabajo para Talon, no tengo más esos equipamientos —dijo con una cansada tonada, posando la mirada en el suelo—. Solo tengo mis armas y todo lo necesario para matar.

 _Matar…_

Esa palabra quedó resonando en la mente de Lena, incomodándola.

 _No, ya no necesitas matar más._

Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, desconcertándola —Yo tengo una avioneta. Te dije que era aviadora, ¿recuerdas?

—Hm… —Puso un dedo en su mentón, sonriendo de soslayo— ¿Me sacarás a pasear?

Tracer amplió aquel radiante gesto —¡Oui!

Amélie rió en un murmullo ante tan mala pronunciación —Oh, _chérie…_ —empezó a decir, acortando la distancia. Rodeó con sus largos brazos la parte baja de su cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo—. Cada día me sorprendes más.

Y a Lena cada día le sorprendía menos su bipolar personalidad. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que en su mente creía que sería extraño si no se mostrara así.

Algo tensa por su tacto, levantó el mentón con orgullo —¡Lo sé! ¡Soy una caja de sorpresas!

—Una deliciosa caja de sorpresas —musitó sobre su aliento, reforzando el agarre—. Una que deseo explorar…

Sus pecosas mejillas se tornaron rojizas —E-Eso tendrá que esperar. Tenemos que ir al cuartel de Winston.

Widowmaker sofocó un asombrado sonido y se alejó —¿A lo del simio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque él tiene mi avión. —dijo, consiguiendo que su némesis arrugara las comisuras de los labios— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tranquila! Él sabe todo nuestro historial. Y cuando digo todo… es _todo._

Esa explicación no la tranquilizó para nada. En especial porque sus instintos le decían que apenas lo viese querría matarlo. Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que vio al inteligente mono, éste la amenazó con matarla, por ende, tenía que corresponderle de igual forma.

—Ese maldito…

—¡Oi! —Clavó un dedo en su pecho— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle así! ¡Es mi amigo!

—Uno que quiero eliminar.

Tracer le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante —Widow, te lo advierto. Le pones una mano encima y no te lo perdonaré.

—Ja —Puso la mano en su cadera, altanera—, cómo si me importara.

—Te importa, no mientas.

Dándole la razón a la pequeña, su corazón sin aviso alguno latió con tanta prisa que la congeló. Desvió los ojos y selló el habla. ¿Qué más podía decir? Ella tenía razón, no quería perderla y nada podía hacer contra esos molestos sentimientos que se infiltraban en su ya agotada mente.

Mejor dicho, ya no tenía ganas de luchar contra sí misma. Ya no tenía sentido.

—Mejor… te espero aquí. —atinó a decir, generando que Lena emanara una carcajada que no comprendió.

—Luv, no puedo estacionar un avión en medio de la calle —dijo, aún entre cortas risitas—. Deja de quejarte y vamos. Esto fue tu idea, báncatela.

Widow se refregó la sien, bufando, y le dio la espalda, para acto seguido agarrar su visor que yacía sobre la mesa de la computadora.

—Supongo que tienes un punto.

Se lo puso y automáticamente su mirada mutó por una inexpresiva; oscura, como si ese artefacto le recordara lo que solía ser no hace mucho… Una fría asesina. Extrañamente sentirse así la tranquilizó un poco. Tener esa coraza puesta la drenaba de una confianza que ahora parecía necesitar. Pero no podía engañarse; ella ya no trabajaba para nadie, no tenía ningún enemigo que eliminar. Nunca asesinó sin sentido, siempre tuvo un propósito, y ahí radicaba el problema; tal propósito ya no existía.

Cuál sería su propósito para existir ahora, su excusa. ¿Lena, quizás?

Tampoco existían las ganas de matar; nunca existieron, solo cumplía órdenes. Pero no podía negar que cada vez que eliminaba con una impresionante perfección a un objetivo se sentía placenteramente orgullosa por eso.

Apretó los puños con rudeza.

No quería pensar en el futuro, porque tal cosa solo le generaba una molesta incertidumbre que no podía tolerar. Era un hecho que no sería para nada fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. En su interior seguían intactos los atroces conocimientos que de una tortuosa forma aprendió. Todo… seguía intacto, excepto su corazón, que ya no dolía al palpitar de más. Y al no percibir dolor ahora era capaz de entender lo que esas palpitaciones significaban, y tal significado la aterrorizaba.

Su vida que creyó rutinaria y tranquila a pesar de ser una asesina, ahora de tranquila no tenía nada.

La culpable de ello habló.

—Luv.

Se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero no fue capaz de darse la vuelta. Su rostro en ese momento mostraba sin pudor alguno todas sus inseguridades.

Unas amables manos comenzaron a rodear su cintura por detrás y la impulsaron hacia un pequeño cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y su mandíbula se debilitó, decayendo.

—Entiendo que todo es muy confuso aún. Tranquila, no estás sola.

Un lado de su calculadora mente anheló estarlo; de esa forma la heroína no podría notar lo que la carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Ella lo notaba a la perfección, notaba todos sus cambios. Siempre lo hizo.

Siempre… fue su debilidad.

—¿La oferta sigue en pie? —Oyó de fondo una burlona tonada.

Widow atrapó esas pecosas manos y las detalló casi con adoración —¿Te refieres a llevarte a mi casa y violarte? Sí, sigue en pie.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras un tedioso escalofrío la recorrió, cerrando su pecho en consecuencia, y advirtiéndole que lo que dijo fue absolutamente incorrecto. Violar… No tenía que decir eso.

Ese día resultó ser un día de primeras veces; porque por primera vez quería golpearse a sí misma hasta noquearse. Quizá de ese modo podría callar a su garganta, que no paraba de decir cosas que no tenía que pronunciar.

Lena, para su alivio o tal vez maldición, solo se dedicó a reforzar el aprecio y contestar:

—Bien.

Widowmaker arrugó el entrecejo, mordiéndose el borde del labio.

 _No es justo… No es justo que no te enojes. Si lo hicieras, todo sería más fácil._

Se dio la vuelta y la miró de frente. Tracer le sonreía con cierta desolación. Pero aún así, ahí estaba, sonriéndole como siempre. Pasando por alto su propio dolor y apoyándola.

Algo en su interior se destruyó al contemplarla.

 _De verdad… no puedo cambiar._

Sus cejas se arquearon, angustiadas, y en un arranque extendió las manos y atrapó aquellos pequeños hombros; la impulsó hacia ella. Lena se estrelló contra su tibio pecho, anonadada.

—¿Luv?

Widow rodeó con los brazos su delgado cuerpo. Se agachó un poco y reposó el mentón en su hombro, para luego ladear el rostro y esconderlo entre sus cortos cabellos.

 _Tan cálida…_

—Widow…

Ascendió un poco la nariz, provocando que sus sedosos mechones la acariciaran, y se hundió más en ella; un aroma embriagador la atacó.

—Hueles bien…

La heroína se sonrojó sobre su pecho, y deslizó las manos por su esbelta espalda —¿Estás bien, cielo?

 _No… No lo estoy. No mientras sigas ignorando todo lo que te hice._

— _Oui._

Mintió. Mintió por su bien, porque no podría tolerar sacar de nuevo esa pecadora conversación. Aquellos recuerdos en los que sin piedad alguna la hizo suya a la fuerza; la golpeó, lastimó y por poco asesinó.

—No eras tú misma.

Se sobresaltó sobre su cuerpo. Creer que la mosquita leía sus pensamientos a esta altura era factible.

—Yo misma te hice mucho daño. Yo también… perdí el control —continuó, desarmándola—. Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Tiene que serlo, sino no podremos avanzar.

Amélie se desprendió con lentitud, cabizbaja. Lena la observó, apacible.

—¿Vamos? —murmuró, levantando su mentón— ¿No pensarás arrepentirte ahora, no? Desarmaste todo mi placard, no puedes irte así como si nada.

Eso consiguió que su comisura se elevara un poco —Irme… Yo… ya no tengo escapatoria.

—¿Huh?

Ascendió sus dorados ojos y la miró con profundidad —No puedo escapar de ti.

Tracer le sonrió, complacida —¡Bien dicho!

-/-

Para suerte de Amélie, el salir a las tres de la madrugada y no encontrarse a nadie en la calle fue ideal, por obvias razones. Su ropa destacaba demasiado; Lena saltando cual cachorrito exaltado a su lado más, y para variar su paciencia para con la muchedumbre era nula.

—Dijiste que lo del simio quedaba cerca de tu hogar.

—¡Y lo está!

—Vamos veinte cuadras caminando, _chérie_. Tu concepto de cerca está bastante mal.

—¡Solo quedan dos!

Widow bufó y miró su bolso de soslayo —Pareces traer un buen equipamiento ahí…

—Solo lo necesario.

—Hm… Espero que no estés planeando quedarte más tiempo del debido. —Elevó su comisura con arrogancia.

—¡Me quedaré hasta que tú me digas que me vaya!

Comisura que decayó de golpe, transformándose en una disconforme mueca.

 _Estúpida fille… Acorralándome diciendo eso…_

—¡Ah! —Lena señaló al frente— ¡Es ahí! Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes. —bromeó.

—Ja, claro que lo sé. Tú lo dijiste hace un tiempo —Se detuvieron frente a una antigua puerta, que en realidad era la fachada de otra mucho más reforzada—. Vine aquí tantas veces para matarlo que perdí la cuenta.

 _Por no decir que esta puerta la tiré abajo la última vez…_

Tracer giró el rostro hacia ella mientras apretaba uno de los botones del portero —¡Pero nunca pudiste! ¡Winston es inmortal!

—Para mi desgracia…

Una grave voz resonó en el portero, dándole a entender a ambas que eran bienvenidas. Bueno, tal vez solo Lena era bienvenida.

Ante la afirmación de su amigo, la heroína sacó las llaves de su casa (porque por supuesto que tenía una copia) y la metió en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y el otro muro camuflado que se encontraba detrás atinó a abrirse también lentamente.

Amélie seguía sin poder creer que sus pies estaban en ese lugar por decisión propia, y que estaba a punto de encontrarse de una "pacífica forma" con un ex agente de Overwatch. Todo era demasiado nuevo para ella.

Por puro instinto comenzó a acomodar el gancho en su manga, a pesar de que ya estaba inmerso en ésta y no había necesidad de acomodarlo. No tener el rifle quizá fue una mala decisión de su parte.

Entraron, y luego de recorrer unos largos pasillos y traspasar otras pocas puertas, una más inmensa que Widowmaker derrumbó la última vez casi sin esfuerzo alguno, se abrió. Una gran espalda y una inmensa computadora frente a ellas las recibió. Winston se giró y sus pupilas brillaron al encontrarse con las de su compañera.

—¡Lena! —Corrió hacia ella con sus cuatro patas, acto que provocó que Tracer extendiera los brazos de forma juguetona, y la atrapó entre sus gigantes manos. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Amélie juró que la iba a partir en dos— ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

—¡Sí que pasó, cariño! —Refregó su peluda cabeza, mientras Winston la descendía, disfrutando de las gratas caricias—. Perdóname por no visitarte seguido, estuve…

—No me digas "ocupada" porque no te creeré —dijo, alzando una divertida ceja. Sus ojos notaron de fondo una alta figura que no le agradó—. Tu avión está listo… —susurró con un transparente disgusto.

Tracer sonrió de lado con un grado de resignación y se acercó a su oído —No seas tan duro con ella.

El simio arrugó el entrecejo —Me costará acostumbrarme.

—Al menos tú tienes la intención…

—¿Huh?

Lena suspiró —Los demás… creo que jamás la aceptarán. Y ella no quiere que la acepten.

—¿Y Angela?

—Se odian o algo así.

—Oh… —Miró de nuevo a su enemiga, recibiendo en recompensa un dedo medio elevado y una socarrona expresión. Él la fulminó con la visión—. Puedo entender porqué no la quieren aceptar —Regresó los ojos a su compañera—. Lena, ¿estás segura de esto? Irte con ella es…

—¡Perfecto!

Winston bufó y finalmente la bajó. Conocía a la perfección a Tracer. Convencerla no formaba parte del plan porque claramente no iba a funcionar.

—¿Volverás?

—¡Claro!

—¿Cuándo?

—Hm… —Puso un dedo en su mentón y se volteó hacia Widowmaker—. Cielo, ¿cuándo piensas dejarme en libertad?

La nombrada ascendió su comisura, traviesa —Nunca.

Lena retornó el rostro hacia Winston y dejó caer los hombros —No sé con exactitud cuándo, pero te avisaré. Y estaré pendiente de mi comunicador —Se tornó seria—. Si algo sucede… Si hay problemas me llamas, ¿entendido?

El simio asintió, no muy convencido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Jackeline? —preguntó con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

Jackeline, su querida avioneta. Sí, era un hecho que a la heroína le encantaba ponerle un nombre a todo.

El inteligente mono suspiró y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás; apretó un botón de la computadora. Una inmensa puerta que se encontraba delante de ellas comenzó a abrirse, dejando al descubierto su avión y una muy bien escondida pista de aterrizaje para que pudiera despegarlo.

—Ten cuidado. Hace mucho que no piloteas.

—¡Ja! —exclamó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Amélie se acercara. Ésta última, indiferente, pasó al lado de Winston; en el camino le lanzó una asesina mirada que fue correspondida— ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! ¡Nací piloteando!

—Aún así…

—¡No te preocupes grandulón! —gritó, subiendo hasta quedar en el asiento del piloto. Dejó su bolso en la parte trasera y contempló a Widowmaker con curiosidad, que se había quedado estática frente al avión. Parecía indecisa— ¿Luv?

La nombrada, despertando, puso un pie en la pequeña pero potente avioneta. Sin embargo, un gigantesco agarre en su hombro la detuvo. Giró el rostro, cautelosa, sabiendo con certeza de quién se trataba. Unos brillosos ojos dorados que por escasos momentos parecían tornarse rojizos, la observaron con profundidad.

—Te estaré vigilando, Widowmaker.

Ella arrugó la frente y quitó con asco su mano — _Imbécile,_ métete en tus asuntos.

—Lena es mi asunto.

—Ja… —Sonrió con una clara maldad y en un rápido movimiento atrapó sus peludos cachetes con ambas manos—. Te equivocas, simio —Plegó los dedos y tironeó de su pelaje con ellos, generándole un inmediato dolor—. Lena es mía, por ende, solo es asunto mío.

Lo liberó con un visible desprecio, generando que se fuera hacia atrás. Winston quedó paralizado en el lugar mientras la observaba alejarse con ese gran aire de grandeza que tanto la caracterizaba.

Chocó los colmillos, iracundo —Esa maldita… Lena, realmente espero que puedas controlarla.

Su amiga lo saludó alegremente desde la cabina, ajena a ese escaso y peligroso intercambio de palabras. Widow por fin subió y se acomodó detrás de ella en el asiento del copiloto. Pasó la vista de un lado a otro, analizando el interior.

—Vaya… Es una avioneta de guerra —comentó, detallando los botones en el mando. Los conocía a la perfección—. Pensaba encontrarme solo con un juguete.

—Sí… —musitó Tracer, colocando las manos en el volante, mejor llamado "cuernos"—. Preferiría que no lo fuera, pero lamentablemente vivimos en medio de una guerra. Nunca se sabe cuando te pueden atacar.

—Hm… —Acomodó la espalda contra el asiento, observando por la ventanilla como Winston las miraba desde lo bajo con un preocupado gesto que solo acrecentaba su satisfacción.

—Parece que el simio te quiere mucho…

—¡Y yo lo quiero a él!

— _Pathétique._

—¡Oi! ¡Ya deja de quejarte! —dijo, prendiendo todos los motores necesarios para despegar. El avión vibró— ¡Ah! ¡Necesito las coordenadas!

Amélie se asomó por encima de su hombro, curiosa.

—¿Qué parte de Francia es?

—Annecy.

Los castaños ojos de Lena se iluminaron —¡¿Annecy?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Siempre quise ir ahí! —Volteó el rostro hacia ella, sonriente— ¡Escuché que es un verdadero paraíso!

—Lo es.

Tracer asintió una y otra vez, y regresó la atención al mando —Bien… Annecy… Francia, ¡Ya está! La computadora nos guiará —Examinó el mapa que la computadora, inmersa en el medio de los mandos, le mostraba—. No está muy lejos, así que no subiremos mucho.

Amélie se cruzó de brazos y analizó detenidamente como su pequeña acompañante se colocaba las gafas con una confiada y divertida sonrisa, y comenzaba a acelerar, generando que el potente ruido del avión incrementase. Al haber conseguido la velocidad justa, puso la mano en uno de los tiradores y empezó a llevarlo hacia adelante con lentitud; en otras palabras, a despegar.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron con cierto asombro al advertir como el despegue era en demasía perfecto y preciso.

—Mh… pero qué sorpresa. No eres tan mala, el despegue ni se sintió. —comentó, ya más allá de la tierra.

—¿Verdad? —Viró unos escasos momentos el semblante hacia ella— ¡Volar es mi pasión!

—Oh, pensaba que yo lo era. —bromeó, apoyando el rostro en su palma.

—¡Tú eres la segunda! No, espera… ¡La tercera!

Widow arqueó una sarcástica ceja —¿La tercera? ¿Y quién tiene el honor de ser la segunda, si no soy yo?

—¡Mi chaqueta!

Rió por lo bajo —Esa chaqueta definitivamente es mi más ferviente enemiga.

—¡Pero cuando la tenías puesta te quedaba bien! —exclamó, impulsando el mando hacia abajo, por ende, elevando más la altura.

—¿Cuando la tenía puesta? Nunca me la puse.

Lena se estremeció.

 _Cierto… Ella no se la puso. Amélie lo hizo._

—Ah… E-Ese día que viniste por primera vez a mi casa y la puse en tus hombros, te quedaba bien. —mintió. Era una realidad aquel hecho, pero no se refería exactamente a eso cuando la recordó con su campera puesta.

Widow no contestó, solo atinó a perderse en la ventanilla y detallar la resplandeciente ciudad de King's Row desde lo alto. Tracer captó de reojo como no llevaba el cinturón puesto.

—Oi, ponte el cinturón.

Regresó la visión a ella —¿Y si no quiero? —susurró con una grave tonalidad, llevando la mano a sus cortos cabellos, que es lo único que podía vislumbrar de su persona, y enredando el dedo en ellos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te harás la niña ahora! Ése es mi papel.

—Parece que ahora también es el mío.

—Widow… En serio, póntelo. No es seguro.

—Se supone que contigo estoy segura, _non?_

—Sí, pero…

— _Chérie_ , no exageres…

Se puso medianamente de pie y se agachó hacia ella, quedando su trasero en una erguida posición que para suerte de Lena no pudo ver, porque si lo vislumbraba su concentración se iría directamente al carajo, al igual que el avión. Widow rodeó con los brazos su cuello por detrás, sobresaltándola.

—¡O-Oi, estoy piloteando aquí!

—Eso veo.

—Entonces, ¡quítate!

— _Non…_ —musitó con una burlona tonada, acercando el rostro hacia su mejilla; la rozó con sus perfectos y carnosos labios—. Además, me diste una idea.

—¿Qué idea? —Sus manos ya temblaban sobre el mando.

—No me gustó para nada ese tercer lugar… Debería castigarte por eso. Y el cinturón parece una buena idea para ello.

—¿E-El cinturón?

Apretó con más ímpetu los brazos en su cuello. Por poco y le quitaba el aire —Puedo ahorcarte con el.

La heroína delineó una nerviosa sonrisa —Ja… Ja, ja. Parece que tu humor sigue intacto, luv.

Widowmaker navegó los labios por su mejilla, hasta rozar su comisura —Eso parece ser… Y tú sigues reaccionando tan graciosa ante el. —finalizó, y antes de llegar a concretar ese anhelado beso, se detuvo en seco.

Lena la contempló de reojo, extrañada. Otra vez su némesis mostraba esa perturbada y dudosa mirada que no lograba comprender.

Ésta última suspiró y se tiró de espaldas hacia atrás, cayendo en el asiento —Pensándolo mejor, eso puede esperar. —Se puso el cinturón, aturdiéndola en demasía.

Tracer se achicó en el lugar.

 _Algo le sucede…_

Un mudo pero no tan incómodo silencio las irrumpió. No había nada que decir, o quizás no sabían con exactitud qué decir. Todo era tan extraño. Widowmaker invitándola a su casa, Tracer llevándola a su destino… Todo parecía tan normal, como si fuesen una pareja desde hace años… Pero tratándose de ellas, eso de normal no tenía nada. Era completamente anormal. En todo caso sería mucho más normal si estuvieran apuntándose con sus respectivas armas.

De repente, un minúsculo y agudo sonido se escuchó en el fondo del avión. Lena pegó un saltito en el lugar con el corazón subiendo hasta su garganta, y Widow arqueó una desconfiada ceja.

—¿Y eso?

Tracer empezó a toser de un exagerado modo con tal de opacar ese sonido que iba en aumento.

—¿E-Eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

Amélie estrechó la visión, sigilosa, y giró de golpe el rostro hacia atrás. Detalló el bolso de Lena y sus pupilas no tardaron en ampliarse.

—No me digas que…

La heroína continuó tosiendo cada vez con más rudeza, tanto que su voz se desgarró hasta sonar rasposa. Todo sin sentido alguno; eso no impidió que su acompañante no notara lo que trató de ocultar desde que salieron de su casa.

Unas pequeñas orejitas negras se estaban asomando del bolso. Orejitas que provocaron que su némesis abriera los ojos de un peligroso modo.

—¿Trajiste al gato? —Su voz sonó dos octavas por debajo de su usual tonalidad. En otras palabras, estaba enojada.

Tracer tembló en el sitio. Tenía que hacer reaccionar a sus manos con urgencia, que ahora parecían paralizadas. El avión no se iba a manejar solo.

—¡N-No podía dejarlo solo! ¡Y ninguno de mis amigos podían cuidarlo!

Widow hizo un corto movimiento de costado con el cuello, dándole a entender que su paciencia no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

—¿Y no tuviste la gran idea de preguntarme si estaba permitido llevarlo a mi casa, _petite_? —continuó, amenazante.

—P-Pensé que ibas a decir que no…

—En efecto, iba a decir que no.

—¡Ves!

Widowmaker regresó la vista a ella y dibujó una maligna sonrisa —Oh, _chérie_ … No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de matarte a ti y a tu pequeño animalito.

—O-Oi…

—Lo haré. Te mataré, y luego lo mataré a él de una dolorosa forma.

—¿Tú y cuántos gatos más? —Se animó a bromear. Acto de lo que se arrepentiría en breve.

—¿Ah, sí? —Extendió el brazo y sujetó su cabello por detrás. Tironeó un poco de el— ¿Qué decías, _petite_?

Lena, con la cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás lentamente y conservando esa tensa sonrisa, soltó una carcajada.

—¡No es para tanto, luv! ¡Prometo cuidarlo y adiestrarlo!

—Lo mataré.

—¡No! ¡No lo mates, por favor! ¡Se comportará! ¿Verdad, Roberto? —Volteó como pudo el rostro y lo miró. El gatito maulló desde su lugar, al cual no tardó en volver a hundirse y llenar de pelos su ropa.

—Eres tan insolente… —susurró cerca de su oído, provocando que el nervioso sudor en su rostro acrecentase.

—No podía dejarlo solo… —repitió, apegando los hombros al cuello—. Ya ha estado solo mucho tiempo.

Amélie la observó unos críticos segundos, enmudecida. Decir que no podía luchar contra esa cara de cachorrito abandonado, era poco.

Bufó y soltó su cabello de golpe. En consecuencia, la cabeza de Lena rebotó de atrás hacia delante reiteradas veces.

— _Imbécile._

—Lo siento…

Widowmaker no dijo ni una sola palabra más durante todo el viaje. Miraba por la ventanilla perdida en sus pensamientos, o al menos eso creía Lena. No obstante, intuía que su silencio no se trataba por el gato, sino que era parte de su extraño actuar que claramente no podía pasar desapercibido. Cada vez que trataba de besarla, Widow se arrepentía y volvía a su fría personalidad. ¿Razón? Eso quería saber con urgencia.

—Estamos llegando.

Sin respuesta. Hecho que solo provocó que la espiara de soslayo, entristecida.

—¡Ah! —Se sobresaltó de pronto— ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo!

Finalmente Amélie posó los ojos en ella con desinterés.

—¡¿Tienes pista de aterrizaje por casualidad?!

Suspiró — _Non._

—¡¿Y dónde mierda aterrizaré?! ¡No puedo caer en el aeropuerto de Annecy como si nada!

—¿Éste es un hidroavión?

—Sí, puedo convertirlo en hidroavión.

—Entonces en el río lo harás.

Tracer infló los cachetes —Me lo hubieras dicho antes… —Se asomó por encima de su hombro y detalló el amplio río a través de la ventana—. Oi, Widow, no veo ninguna casa por aquí, excepto ese castillo. ¿Segura que es por acá? —Pasó la atención al mapa—. Me pregunto si serán las coordenadas correctas…

—Ahí es.

—¿Eh?

—El _Château._

La heroína abrió los ojos de par en par —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vives en un puto castillo?! ¡¿Y yo en un departamento alquilado?! Quizás debí unirme a Talon…

Widowmaker se cruzó de brazos, indiferente —No es parte de Talon, es una herencia de mi familia.

—¿Tu… familia?

— _Oui_. No recuerdo muy bien el porqué… pero parece que estábamos bien posicionados.

Lena descendió el rostro, algo apenada.

 _No lo sabía… Ni siquiera la Amélie del pasado llegó a contarme eso. Aunque si lo pienso bien… Matrimonio arreglado; eso suena muy típico de las familias adineradas._

—Ya veo… —se limitó a contestar en un murmullo.

 _Supongo que Amélie no me lo dijo en ese tiempo porque le daba vergüenza. Es posible que le molestara que la gente la tildara de millonaria. De ahí su retraída personalidad… Vaya… Esto es toda una sorpresa._

Comenzó a descender, enmudecida. Widowmaker examinó su concentrado semblante con un grado de admiración.

 _Veo que de verdad ama pilotear… Nunca la vi tan centrada, siquiera cuando luchábamos._

Con lentitud el avión liberó las dos largas partes preparadas para el agua, que parecían gigantescos patines de esquís.

—¿Por aquí está bien? —inquirió, terminando de aterrizar. El agua salpicó las ventanas debido al impacto—. Estamos cerca de la entrada. Es decir… ¿Esa es la entrada, no? —Divisó una gran puerta de madera. Frente a esta se encontraba una medieval escultura que la dejó embelesada por unos segundos.

—Sí, aquí está bien. —respondió, mientras se incorporaba. Antes de que llegara a apagar el motor ya tenía la mano sobre la manija.

Tracer soltó el aire con lentitud y lo apagó —¡Hecho! ¿Qué te pareció el via…?

Amélie ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, dejándola con las palabras atragantadas. Bufó, y se reincorporó también. Agarró su bolso y se preparó para salir, no sin antes acariciar al gatito dentro de el.

Apenas puso un pie en la escalera del avión detalló como una pálida mano se aproximaba hacia ella. La observó, pestañeando, y elevó la visión, encontrándose con una seria expresión.

—Ven.

Quedó ensimismada en el rostro de su némesis, y más en su inesperada ayuda. Con timidez tomó su mano; Widow tironeó de ella y finalmente sus pies tocaron el gran patio del Château.

Los nervios volvían a ser bienvenidos. Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de sentirse así; todo era en demasía irreal, y no se cansaba de repetírselo.

Giró el rostro de un lado a otro, reforzando el agarre en la tira del bolso —Woah… Es tan grande.

Widowmaker se adelantó a sus pasos y se plantó frente a esa inmensa y antigua puerta. Lena admiró, curiosa, como se viraba con lentitud hacia ella y empezaba a dibujar una sensual sonrisa que atravesó a su pecho, cerrándolo en consecuencia.

—Entra a mi salón, le dijo la araña a la mosca... —pronunció de una sugerente manera y extendió el brazo hacia la entrada en una clara invitación, para acto seguido devolverlo a su cuerpo y enredarlo en su propia cintura, haciendo una educada reverencia.

Tracer quedó quieta en el lugar, pasmada. El agarre en la tira del bolso se aflojó debido a la impresión, amenazando con caer. Pero recordando que cierto minino se encontraba dentro, la reforzó.

Reaccionando, le sonrió —¡Oh, no, no! Preguntarme es en vano —Negó con su mano libre, siguiéndole el juego—. Porque quién sube tu escalera ventosa, jamás baja de nuevo.

Widow amplió la sonrisa, complacida, al darse cuenta de que conocía a la perfección el único cuento que adoraba. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella de un sugerente modo hasta quedar frente a sus pies. La contempló desde lo alto, sin borrar esa satisfecha mueca.

—Estoy segura que debes estar cansada, querida, de tanto revolotear... —prosiguió, deslizando la mano por su cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo— ¿Descansarías en mi pequeña cama?

Lena rió por lo bajo, tentada —Esa araña se parece mucho a ti.

—Oh, ¿te diste cuenta, _petite_? —bromeó— ¿Sabes cómo termina el cuento?

Asintió, radiante —La pequeña mosca, seducida por la araña, cae en su telaraña.

Amélie, regocijada en demasía, ascendió la mano por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello —Así es. Y esa mosca… eres tú.

—¡Pero! —Aproximó el semblante hacia el suyo, sorprendiéndola—. La araña de este cuento resultó ser mucho más amable, ¿no crees?

Widowmaker entreabrió los labios, asombrada, y sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa muy lejos estaba de ser alegre.

—No sabes lo que dices, _chérie…_ —Se dio la vuelta e hizo un ademán con la mano —. Ven, mosquita.

Tracer la siguió con la vista, confundida por su radical cambio —¿Widow? —Acortó los pasos en unos alargados saltitos, hasta llegar a su lado.

Vislumbró como Amélie abría la puerta. Pero no fue lo único que se abrió; sus castaños ojos también atinaron a abrirse enormemente al detallar las grandes dimensiones de ese lugar.

—Oh, dios mío… —Levantó la cabeza y la giró de izquierda a derecha con la mandíbula desencajada—. Esto es… Está…

—Un poco abandonado, sí. —Le cedió el paso.

—Está… Está… ¡Está increíble! —exclamó, sobresaltándola— ¡Es hermoso!

Entusiasmada, dejó el bolso en el suelo, flexionó las rodillas y saltó. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, recorriendo a la velocidad de la luz ese gran comedor.

—Oye…

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que todo esto sea tuyo!

—Baja de ahí.

—¿Huh? —inquirió con una resplandeciente sonrisa, colgada del techo— ¡Pero mira esta lámpara! ¡Es tan antigua!

Widow bufó, refregándose la frente —Te dije que bajaras.

Lena, aún de cabeza, llevó la mano a su sien en un militar saludo —¡A la orden, madame! —Aterrizó frente a ella, todavía inmersa de una energía que según Widowmaker no parecía tener fin— ¡Lo siento! Es que esto es tan increíble… ¡Ah!

—¿Y ahora qué?

Tracer se agachó y abrió el bolso. El gato salió de allí de un salto, tropezándose en el camino, hecho que la hizo reír.

—¡Ve a recorrerlo, Roberto! —Impulsó hacia adelante sus diminutas caderas; el gatito se fue corriendo hacia la nada misma. Amélie arrugó el entrecejo, divisando como se perdía en su inmenso castillo.

—Llego a encontrar un solo excremento en mi casa y juro que los ahogaré a los dos en el río.

—¡Eso no pasará! —dijo Lena, comenzando a revolver el bolso— ¡Mira! ¡Traje su cajita, su mantita y también su peluche! —Le mostró todo desde su gacha posición, emocionada y con una infantil sonrisa.

La ceja derecha de Widow tiritó.

 _Linda…_

Realmente volvió a agradecer infinitamente que su corazón estuviera curado. Latía tan deprisa gracias a la dulce imagen que estaba presenciando que pensó que iba a detenerse.

Refregándose el pecho con cierta incomodidad, no física sino emocional, retomó los pasos —¿Cuándo conseguiste todo eso?

—¡Ya lo tenía! Ah, ¡y el peluche es mío! —respondió, siguiéndola.

—Ya veo… Protectora de animales.

—¡Heh, eso mismo soy! —Se detuvo en seco— ¡Oh, cierto! —Viró los pasos y se desplazó hacia el patio con rapidez—. Dejaré la cajita aquí. Los gatos son muy limpios; sabrá dónde estará por el olor a las piedritas.

Widowmaker se detuvo también y arqueó la otra ceja, en esta ocasión, irónica —Supongo que sabes bien que yo no seré la que limpiará su caja. Bastante que lo dejé entrar.

Lena rió, mientras también dejaba cerca de la entrada su platito con comida y agua —¡Lo sé! Yo la limpiaré.

Su némesis suspiró y retomó los pasos. Estaba agotada, ella la agotaba. Todo lo que irradiaba y más lo que estaba conteniendo.

—Como sea, sígueme.

Tracer, cada vez más parecida a un sobreexcitado cachorro, se aproximó hacia ella y atrapó su brazo. Widow observó el agarre de reojo, y regresó la visión al frente, algo endurecida.

—Me harás caer, _petite._

—¡Entonces nos caeremos juntas!

—¿Pero qué dices? Estás mal.

Solo consiguió que su ex contrincante riera otra vez. Risa que la encandilaba, por ende, se dedicó a no mirarla.

—¡Ah! —Lena se detuvo de nuevo.

Amélie estaba a punto de tocar fondo con su paciencia.

La contempló, irritada —Estás un poquito acelerada, _chérie_. Cálmate o me sacarás de quicio.

—¡Tenías razón! —La ignoró—. Aquí hay una pequeña araña —Se acercó a una esquina y puso el dedo para que se subiera, a lo cual la araña extrañamente accedió con facilidad— ¡Qué tal, Petunia!

Widow estrelló la mano contra su frente, cada vez más impaciente —¿Petunia? Tú y tus extraños nombres…

—¡Tiene cara de Petunia!

—Me cago en eso.

—¡Ouch! Creo que me mordió… —La dejó en su telaraña y se acarició el dedo.

—Hm… —Amélie se destapó la frente y contempló la mordida—. Te me adelantaste, Petunia. Bien hecho.

—Oi…

Widowmaker regresó la atención a ella —Deja de pararte en cada lugar —Atrapó su brazo—. Es molesto.

—¡Pero quiero recorrer todo!

—Mañana lo harás.

—Quiero ahora.

—Son las cinco de la mañana.

—¡No importa!

—Te mataré.

—¡Sabes que no puedes! —Alzó ambas manos hacia los costados, en un inocente pero falso gesto.

—No me tientes, _chérie…_ Si sigues así, creo que esta vez podré.

Lena infló los cachetes y se colgó de su brazo otra vez —Qué mal carácter tienes…

—Tú lo aceptaste.

—Lamentablemente. —Se burló, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Continuaron caminando. Tracer no dejaba de asombrarse por lo gigantesco y en extremo antiguo que era ese lugar. Antes de subir unas largas escaleras, notó de reojo unas paredes pintadas por la mitad. Tuvo que contener la risa por el azulado color que las adornaba.

—¿Estuviste… pintando?

Imaginarla haciendo eso era… justamente inimaginable.

Widow, que iba delante de ella, se estremeció. Un no bienvenido rubor decoró levemente sus mejillas.

—Creo que te falta una parte…

—No tuve tiempo, _d' accord?_ Estaba muy ocupada tratando de matarte. —dijo, intolerante. Intolerancia que trataba de ocultar en su voz pero que poco lograba hacer.

Lena sonrió de lado, y apagó los párpados con tranquilidad —Me gusta el color. Si quieres puedo terminarlo por ti.

— _Non, merci._

Empezaron a subir las escaleras. Tracer trataba de mantenerse callada, cosa que le estaba costando en demasía. El entusiasmo no paraba de recorrer sus venas; si no hablaba iba a explotar. Se detuvieron en el primer piso, y como si fuera una señal del destino para que hablara, notó como había unas cuantas botellas de vino tiradas en el pasillo. Botellas que contrarrestaban bastante con los elegantes y antiguos cuadros colgados en las paredes.

Las miró con curiosidad—Oi, ¿hiciste una fiesta y no me invitaste?

Amélie se dio media vuelta y la contempló con desdén —¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué hay con todas estas botellas? ¿Eres alcohólica o qué? —Se burló.

La acusada la fulminó tanto con la mirada que Lena dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No, solo me gusta beber.

 _O mejor dicho, pasar el tiempo... De tan aburrida que estaba._

—Pero veo que no limpiar. —atinó a responder, agachándose y sujetando una de las botellas.

Widow sujetó el cuello de su chaqueta y la levantó de golpe tal como a un cachorro —No toques nada, ¿entendido? —dijo con una tajante tonalidad que la desconcertó.

—D-De acuerdo… —Dejó la botella en su lugar, sintiéndose cual infante castigado. Su acompañante la soltó y siguió caminando hasta quedar parada frente a una puerta.

—Esta será tu habitación. —La abrió y le cedió el paso. Lena entró y no tardó en iluminarse.

—¡Woah! —Se aproximó hacia la antigua cama que yacía ahí y cerró la palma en uno de los fierros de esta— ¡Si que es antigua! ¡Me encanta!

Widowmaker la miró de soslayo y caminó hasta el fondo del cuarto, donde había un ropero. Lo abrió, sacó una blanca bata y se la ofreció.

—Ponte esto.

Tracer la sujetó, sonriente —¡Que linda!

—Quizás te quede "un poco" grande, ya que es mía. —Delineó una juguetona sonrisa.

—¡Está bien, me adaptaré!

—Bien. —Se dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Atajó su brazo— ¿No quieres comer algo?

Widow giró el semblante hacia ella, distante —No.

—Ah… De acuerdo.

Siguió caminando y salió por la puerta. Lena, confundida, corrió hasta ella y atrapó su brazo de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación.

—¿No vas a dormir conmigo?

Amélie descendió el rostro sin expresión alguna —Me gusta dormir sola.

La heroína aflojó el agarre, decepcionada, y la soltó —Entiendo… Entonces, te veré mañana. Bueno, en unas horas... Ya es mañana. —Sonrió, nerviosa.

Su némesis le dedicó una última y fría mirada, y retomó los pasos, dejándola congelada en el lugar.

Tracer liberó un pesado suspiro y regresó los suyos a su nueva habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella.

 _¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Me invita a su casa y ni siquiera vamos a dormir juntas?_

Emanó otro fastidioso respingo, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el acelerador. Lo dejó sobre una esquina. Éste iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto que estaba decorado solo con lo necesario a pesar de su amplitud. La cama; el ropero, una mesa de luz, una silla en una esquina y unas rojizas paredes; todo con ese particular toque antiguo. Se sacó la ropa, solo quedando con sus blancos boxers, y se puso la bata que en efecto le iba demasiado larga; un embriagante y conocido aroma la invadió de inmediato. Llevo el cuello de esta hasta su nariz y se impregnó en ella.

 _Su aroma…_

Sus cejas se arquearon, entristecidas. Se sentía extraña; mejor dicho, ya la extrañaba. No obstante, era una sensación rara. Sabía bien lo que era extrañarla porque había estado mucho tiempo alejada de ella, pero ahora estando tan cerca sentía que la extrañaba aún más.

Sin ganas alguna se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y se tapó el rostro con el brazo.

 _Algo le sucede, confirmado. Está actuando muy extraño, y lamentablemente creo que sé porqué._

Apretó más el brazo contra sus ojos. En medio de la oscuridad divisó una anaranjada luz que no tardó en transformarse cual espejismo en la última e inexpresiva mueca que le dedicó su anfitriona.

 _Parece como si estuviera conteniéndose conmigo…_

Se destapó y dejó entrever una afligida visión.

 _No… no puedo deprimirme así. Sabía que no sería fácil convivir con ella. Solo debo aflojarla…_

Asintió solo para sí, determinada —Mañana hablaré con ella. Ahora no sirve de nada presionarla.

Giró el cuerpo, quedando de costado, y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

 _De verdad… no tiene sentido presionarla. Ella debe estar mucho más confundida que yo._

Morfeo tardó bastante en pasarla a buscar, gracias a que Widowmaker aparecía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-/-

Un inesperado crujido del colchón provocó que entreabriera sus dormidos párpados con lentitud.

—¿Mh? —musitó, refregándose un ojo. Giró el rostro hacia el costado y abrió los dos de golpe al detallar a la perfección misma frente a sus narices.

Mientras tragaba saliva con rudeza se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos dorados que la contemplaban de frente sin parpadear. Descendió un poco la mirada y divisó una oscura bata entreabierta, que le permitía detallar los costados de unos pálidos y simétricos pechos; en el medio de ellos había una tenue cicatriz que apenas se notaba. De cualquier forma, no le dio importancia a eso. Toda su atención estaba centrada en esa maldita bata que cubría solo lo justo y necesario de ese esbelto cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su trasero; regalándole la visión de esas gloriosas curvas que solo eran protegidas por una diminuta tela en el medio de ellas.

Volvió a tragar saliva y en esta ocasión le resultó demasiado difícil. Su suelto y largo cabello recostado sobre su espalda y hombro no ayudaban a sosegarla; su rodilla flexionándose lentamente, revelando un poco más de su piel, menos. El panorama era en demasía tentador.

—¿W-Widow? —Por fin pudo modular.

La nombrada no contestó, solo se limitó a acomodarse mejor sobre su propio brazo, ya que estaba apoyada en el, y seguir mirándola de un modo que ya comenzaba a incomodarla.

Tracer dibujó una nerviosa sonrisa.

 _Bien, Lena, este es tu momento. Deja de mirarle el culo y actúa genial._

—Pensé que te gustaba dormir sola. —susurró a una corta distancia de su rostro.

Sus pálidos y carnosos labios se entreabrieron —Eso pensé yo también.

 _¡Buena salvada, Lena!_

La heroína se puso de costado —Widow, ¿qué pasa? Te has estado comportando muy extraño.

No respondió.

—Sé que algo te molesta. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

Amélie entrecerró los párpados —Nada me molesta.

—No me mientas. Estás actuando como si…—Desvió los ojos, ruborizándose—… Como si te estuvieras conteniendo conmigo.

Widow abrió los suyos de golpe, pero al toparse con los honestos y brillantes de la heroína los volvió a desviar. Le cegaban.

—Quizás… y solo quizás, tengas razón.

Lena le sonrió con amabilidad. Se acomodó de frente otra vez y extendió el brazo hacia ella —Ven…

Widowmaker detalló embelesada esa acción y fue incapaz de no acercarse, apoyar el rostro en su antebrazo y hundirse en la curva de su cuello. Lena lo flexionó y sujetó su cabeza por detrás.

—Tengo una vaga idea de porqué te estás comportando así. —Empezó a decir, acariciando su sedoso cabello.

—… ¿Y cuál es tu vaga idea? —preguntó con cierta expectación, perdiéndose en esas pequeñas pecas que adornaban su cuello. Comenzó a contarlas.

—Tú… ¿Todavía te sientes culpable, no? ¿Por eso me tratas así?

Widow alzó el rostro de golpe; sus pupilas se ampliaron tanto que Lena por poco y perdió de vista su dorado color. Sin embargo, estas no tardaron en volver a achicarse cuando evitó su castaña mirada, escondiéndose de nuevo en su cuello.

—Tal vez…

—¿Tienes miedo de lastimarme? —inquirió, ascendiendo la mano libre por su brazo; acariciándolo en el camino. Widow la sujetó y la aprisionó más contra su piel. Adoraba esa placentera sensación de calidez que la atacaba y contrarrestaba con su ya, no tan frío cuerpo— ¿Piensas que si te dejas llevar me harás daño otra vez?

Apagó los párpados, arrugando el entrecejo — _Oui._

—Luv, ya no tienes esas malditas inyecciones encima que te hacían enloquecer.

—Ja —Sonrió con una obvia resignación—, yo estoy loca a mi manera, _petite._ No las necesito para perder la cordura.

—Widow…

—Pienso… que no merezco nada de esto —La interrumpió en un grave murmullo, bajando la visión—, y estar a tu lado solo lo reafirma y me causa dolor.

—¿Dolor? —repitió preocupada, incorporándose un poco con el codo— ¿Todavía sientes…?

—No es físico —Se apresuró a decir—, es… No lo sé, no puedo definirlo bien.

—¿Dónde te duele?

Widowmaker la observó unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera meditando si mostrarle o no, y desplazó aquella mano que se encontraba en su brazo hasta el medio de sus pechos; justo donde una casi invisible cicatriz empezaba a asomarse.

—Aquí.

Lena detalló su pecho, percibiendo no solo aquella marca sino también un muy armonioso sonido que retumbaba en éste.

 _Ba-dum… Ba-dum… Ba-dum… Ba-dum…_

Sonrió.

 _Su corazón… está latiendo normal. Qué alegría… y qué bonito suena._

—¿Y bien, doctora? —La sacó de sus pensamientos una burlona voz— ¿Cuál es mi diagnóstico?

Tracer elevó la vista hacia ella con una divertida sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Eso solo es angustia, luv.

—¿An… gustia? —Deletreó, sintiéndose en absoluto expuesta. ¿Angustiada, ella?

Asintió, apacible —Cuando algo nos molesta o nos duele… eso se aloja aquí. —Acarició con las yemas su suave piel, estremeciéndola.

Amélie bajó la visión y detalló esa mano sobre su torso —No estoy angustiada. —dijo casi en un reproche.

No debía estarlo… Aunque sabía que era capaz de estarlo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de su angustia? Tenía muchas, sí, ¿pero cuál la estaba carcomiendo más? Una parte de ella creía saberla, y la otra parte trataba de tapar esa verdad con todas sus fuerzas, como si estuviese hundiendo hasta el fondo un corcho en una de las tantas botellas de vino que bebía a diario. Si lo dejas destapado, se arruinará. Ese ejemplo lo adquirió para su vida; nunca dejar al descubierto su corazón. Pero ahora…

—Si no lo estás, entonces, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó en un hilo de voz Lena.

Regresó los ojos a ella, sintiéndose indefensa. Incoherentemente indefensa por esa pequeña persona.

—Yo… —Atrapó aquella mano en su pecho y el corcho saltó hacia arriba, estrellándose directo en su cuadrada razón y destruyéndola—. No puedo cambiar.

 _Eso es… Además del terror de lastimarla, eso es lo que más me duele. Porque si no cambio, posiblemente algún día me dejarás._

¿Miedo al abandono? Aquello sí que era demasiado nuevo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Bien, eso… creo que me preocupa.

—Te preocupa dañarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Es eso? —cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Asintió con tranquilidad —Y perderme. —Le sonrió, confianzuda.

 _Oh… claro que se dio cuenta. Maldita mosquita._

—… Es eso. —repitió, en esta ocasión no en una pregunta sino en una afirmación—. No creo poder lograrlo.

—Widow, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? Te dije que me gustas tal cual eres.

Tardó unos instantes en contestar —Nunca me disgustó ni me gustó mi propia persona; siempre me fue indiferente. Pero ahora… no me gusta.

—¿Por qué? —musitó, elevando la palma por su torso y rozando su garganta, hecho que provocó que sus pálidos labios se entreabriesen, tentados.

—Porque… —Espió de reojo las dulces caricias que ahora le estaba regalando a su mejilla—… Soy inadecuada.

—Ya hablamos de esto…

—Como ves, _petite_ , la charla no sirvió mucho. Tendrás que practicar más tu discurso.

Lena negó con la cabeza, socarrona —Eres más cabeza dura de lo que pensé.

—Mira quién lo dice. —Arqueó una picarona ceja.

—Yo ya nací así. —respondió con orgullo.

—Entonces es tu culpa. Tú me contagiaste lo molesta.

Tracer rió por lo bajo y pellizcó un poco su mejilla, generando que emitiese un sofocado quejido.

—Widow, ya deja de lamentarte. ¿Estoy aquí contigo, no?

Asintió débilmente.

—Eso significa que me gustas tal cual eres. No tienes que cambiar nada por mí.

Widowmaker descendió los párpados —Temo lastimarte… Podría enloquecer de nuevo.

—¿Por qué enloquecerías?

—¿Obviando que me lavaron el cerebro dos veces? —cuestionó con ironía.

—Umm… ¿Sí? —respondió, nerviosa.

Bufó y contestó:

—Celos, por ejemplo.

—¿H-Huh?

Amélie la miró con una desaprobada mueca —¿A esta altura no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, _chérie?_ —musitó de una sugerente manera, elevando la mano y sujetando su mejilla—. Podría enloquecer por eso.

 _Sí, demasiado. Eso es algo que descubrí contigo._

Lena pestañeó, sorprendida. Claro que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, lo que la sorprendió no fue esa revelación sino que la confesara.

—B-Bueno… —Derivó la mirada al techo, sonrojada—… Supongo que es normal ponerte celosa si ves a tu novia besando a otra persona. —Recordó el incidente con Emily y su frente no tardó en fruncirse.

Widow por su parte, perdió fuerza por tal declaración y su mandíbula se desencajó unos centímetros.

—¿Novia?

La heroína ladeó el rostro hacia ella, apacible —¿No lo eres?

—¿Lo soy?

—¿Quieres serlo?

—¿Tú quieres?

Ambas se contemplaron con una curiosa mirada, para acto seguido sonreír levemente.

—Sí, quiero.

—Ja… ¿Aunque sea una lunática?

—¡Sip! —Asintió una y otra vez— ¿Y tú? ¿Aunque yo sea una molestia?

Widowmaker rió en un murmullo y desplazó la mano hasta su pecho. Escondió las yemas en su entreabierta bata, sobresaltándola.

—Creo que no hace falta ni que lo diga; eres una molestia necesaria.

Lena, rogando porque su hermosa acompañante no notase los descabellados latidos de su corazón, volvió el rostro al frente.

—Cierto. Ahora que lo pienso… de alguna forma nos venimos tratando como una pareja desde hace tiempo.

—Hm… Una violenta pareja.

—Oi —Tironeó un poco su cabello—. Todos los noviazgos tienen altibajos; nosotras solo decoramos este con algunas armas.

Amélie rió otra vez sobre su cuello, generando que la heroína percibiese la ronca vibración de su voz.

—¿Así que novia, eh? —Arrugó los dedos en su piel, acurrucándose más contra ella—. Pero qué término más estúpido.

—Oi… Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?

Widow cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y aspiró el afrodisíaco aroma que emanaba —Pero contigo… no suena tan mal. —musitó.

Lena se estremeció de pies a cabeza y regresó la vista al frente, rígida. Su inesperada honestidad la estaba desarmando en más de un sentido.

—Y-Ya veo.

Widowmaker ascendió la visión, intrigada por su reacción. Sin embargo, aquella intriga se transformó en una penetrante mirada al detallar sus profundos, tímidos y brillantes ojos.

— _Chérie…_ —Se incorporó y reposó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella; sujetó su mentón y la giró— ¿De verdad puedo dejar de contenerme? ¿De verdad puedo permanecer a tu lado?

Tracer, dejando atrás la ansiedad que la asaltó, le sonrió con dulzura —Claro, luv.

Amélie se acercó unos centímetros más, quedando a una corta distancia de sus labios.

—¿No pensarás abandonarme, _non?_

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Aquí la insegura soy yo! —Le mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no la sosegó —No me resulta extraño que lo seas. Te enamoraste de una psicópata, _petite._ Yo también estaría insegura en tu lugar. —respondió con una peligrosa tonada.

Lena la observó, pensativa —Sí, tú misma lo dijiste. Me enamoré de ti cuando ya eras una psicópata, Widow —Rodeó con un brazo su cuello por detrás y la aproximó más hacia ella— ¿Cuántas más pruebas necesitas?

Widowmaker siguió con la visión los contiguos y veloces movimientos de sus determinados ojos, que continuaban resplandeciendo con fervor. A pesar de la oscuridad, que solo era contrarrestada por el acelerador en una esquina de la habitación, podía notar a la perfección aquella preciosa luz que emanaba.

Se perdió en ella y delineó una incitante sonrisa —Cada día confirmo más que te falta un gran tornillo, _petite._ Solo a ti se te ocurre fijarte en alguien como yo.

—¿Solo a mí? Hm… —Afinó la vista, sospechosa, en signo de diferir—. No creo que eso sea cierto, luv. Eres hermosa… Demasiado para tu bien. Cualquiera caería rendido a tus pies.

El corazón de Amélie se sacudió a los golpes. Comenzó a dibujar una satisfecha sonrisa, mientras desplazaba las yemas por su pecosa mejilla, hasta dibujar la forma de sus labios.

—Y yo creo que tú eres muy distraída, _chérie._

—¿Huh?

Elevó una seductora ceja —Tú eres la única preciosura aquí, mosquita. —Se inclinó hacia su rostro y rozó sus labios—. Eres tan hermosa que no puedo soportarlo… —Se mordió el borde del labio, divisando los suyos—. Realmente… quiero hacerlo contigo todo el tiempo. —susurró con una ronca y sugestiva tonalidad.

Lena se sonrojó hasta las orejas —¿Y… qué te lo impide?

Amélie derivó la mirada al costado, evitándola. La heroína suspiró.

—Widow… está bien, en serio. Enfrentaremos esto juntas. Si llegas a perder el control por algún extraño motivo, te haré entrar en razón.

—Ja… —La observó de reojo con una sarcástica mueca—. Tendrás que golpearme muy fuerte para lograr eso.

—¡No hay problema! ¡No sería la primera vez! —Enredó ambos brazos en su cuello, generando que su cuerpo se posara más sobre el suyo—. Tranquila, luv. Ambas somos extrañas y nos aceptamos y queremos a pesar de eso. Mientras estemos juntas podremos superar lo que sea.

—¿Aceptar…?

—Creo que no hay amor más grande que ese.

— _Amour?_

—Sí —Asintió, mutando su mirada por una firme—. Y ahora sí sé lo que es el amor, así que no me contradigas.

Widowmaker abrió los ojos de par en par y una no bienvenida punzada apuñaló a sus recuerdos. Difusos recuerdos en los que una mujer idéntica a ella le regalaba esas palabras a la heroína.

Se incorporó de golpe, aferrándose la cabeza con rudeza. Lena se alertó.

—¡Luv! —Atrapó sus hombros— ¡Lo siento! No quise decir…

—Ja… así que ahora lo sabes —Cerró los ojos y delineó una cansada sonrisa, abandonando su cabeza con lentitud—. Supongo que sí… Ya no eres una niña, Lena.

Tracer entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, suspendida —¿A-Amélie?

Widow volteó el semblante hacia ella, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¡Ah! Lo siento… Es solo que…

—Te recordé a ella, lo sé. —dijo con una lamentable tonada, a lo cual su acompañante se achicó en el lugar, arrepentida.

Su némesis bufó y se dejó caer de costado sobre la cama, como si ese poderoso pero no tan visible recuerdo la hubiera agotado.

—Luv… —La imitó con lentitud, pero no supo qué más decir. Widowmaker no se dignaba a mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en las rojizas sábanas.

—¿Sabes? —pronunció, tomándola desprevenida—. Esa mujer trata de abrirse paso a través de mis escasos recuerdos; trata de salir pero nunca puede, ni podrá. Pocas cosas conservo en mi memoria de ella. Y una de esas cosas... es lo que siente por ti.

El corazón de Lena se apresuró tanto que juró que iba a detenerse. Una mezcla de felicidad, tristeza y nostalgia la invadió en forma de un agridulce sentimiento.

—Ahora lo sé, ahora puedo verlo con claridad. Amélie también... te aprecia. —finalizó, cabizbaja.

—Luv… —Levantó su mentón con delicadeza—. Tú eres ella, y ella eres tú. Piénsalo como… ¡Una fusión! ¡Sí, eso!

Alzó una confundida ceja —¿Una fusión?

Tracer asintió, radiante —Sí, acepta lo que quedo de ella y acepta quien eres ahora. Yo... —Declinó un poco los párpados, vergonzosa—. Te amo así, Widow. Tal como eres en este presente.

—Lena... —Un tenue sonrojo pintó sus pálidas mejillas sin su permiso. Escucharla decir esas mágicas palabras no solo la complacía, también tranquilizaba a su paranoica mente. Le aseguraba que jamás se iría de su lado.

—Yo… aprendí lo que de verdad es el amor contigo; con tu yo de ahora —continuó, pasmándola—. No me preguntes la razón, porque hay varias y no sé con exactitud la más importante de todas… Pero pienso que fue por todo lo que nos ocurrió, todo lo que pasamos juntas; lo que despertaste en mí. Todo… fue demasiado fuerte.

Widowmaker tuvo que drenar a su garganta de saliva. Su discurso la estaba desarmando, en especial a sus reprimidos instintos.

—Y… ¿Qué desperté en ti?

Lena le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura —Muchas cosas. Pero ahora... Amor, solo amor… Widow.

La nombrada entrecerró los ojos, en demasía regocijada —Por qué eres tan… —Apretó los párpados con fuerza, como si con esa acción pudiese retener lo que estaba por hacer.

Tracer la contempló al borde la preocupación —¿Cielo, qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Acarició su cabeza, percibiéndola tiritar —. Oi… No me asustes.

De pronto, Widow abrió los ojos de tal modo que provocó que se fuera hacia atrás. La miró casi de una amenazante manera. Esos ya no eran los ojos de la perfecta y calculadora asesina que conocía. Había un inmenso brillo en ellos; uno que resplandecía con un deseo que no parecía tener fin.

—¿W-Widow?

Con la respiración empezando a entrecortarse, en un rápido movimiento colocó la palma al costado de su cabeza, para acto seguido acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y apoyar la otra mano, acorralándola.

Lena la observó desde lo bajo, atónita —¿Luv?

—Ahora sí has cavado tu propia tumba, _chérie_ —Aproximó el rostro—. Me dijiste que no me contuviera, y eso haré.

Tragó saliva, ansiosa —¿Q-Qué hay de esto? —Delineó con los dedos su pequeña cicatriz— ¿Duele?

—Para nada.

—¿Segu...?

Antes de que Tracer terminase de preguntar, atrapó sus labios y los presionó con fuerza; buscando su aliento, su ser. La besó con desesperación, pasando las manos por su rostro; su cabello, su cuello. Cualquier lugar le parecía ideal y demasiado perfecto.

Lena entreabrió la boca con falta de aire, solo para encontrarse con una avasallante lengua que la invadió sin pudor alguno, encontrándose con la suya. Se enredaron en un armonioso pero apasionado baile, inmersas de sofocadas y roncas exhalaciones.

La más pequeña se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, generando que la oscura bata de Amélie se resbalara por los hombros. Ésta última se despegó de sus labios con lentitud, dejando una clara muestra de su placer sostenida en ellos, y se sentó en su vientre. Jadeante y con el pecho elevándose con prisa, abrió su bata por completo y comenzó a quitársela. Lena la admiró desde su baja perspectiva, atajando sus caderas en el acto. Su desnudo cuerpo no tardó en hipnotizarla.

—Eres tan hermosa… —le dijo, acariciando su piel de arriba hacia abajo, a lo que consiguió que Widow delineara una arrogante sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, _petite?_ —Se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a sacarle su bata, revelando sus importantes atributos, que rebotaron frente a sus ojos. No se contuvo de examinarla con fervor, adornada de una lasciva sonrisa. Se apegó contra su cuerpo, generando que sus pechos se fusionasen—. Desde que aparecí en tu casa que estoy conteniéndome, así que no me hago responsable por lo que te haré.

Tracer le sonrió, burlona —Lo mismo digo, cielo.

—Entonces… —Regresó a sus labios, mientras iniciaba un tortuoso y lento camino con las palmas por sus hombros, rodeándolos, hasta bajar por ellos y toparse con sus pechos. Aprisionó uno con cautela, para luego rozar la yema contra su pezón, el cual se endureció ante tan preciso tacto; lo atajó con el dedo índice y pulgar, revolviéndola en el lugar en consecuencia—. Te haré mía… de la forma que más me gusta.

Enredó de nuevo la lengua con la suya, mientras sus dedos seguían haciendo milagros, estirando su pezón hacia sí, rodeándolo; frunciendo la palma contra esa voluptuosa piel que tanto la enloquecía.

—Ah… —Un pequeño gemido se le escapó a Lena cuando sintió como sus pálidos labios cambiaban de trayectoria y se sumían en su cuello; lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo, volviendo a lamerlo. Repitiendo una y otra vez esa tortuosa pero placentera danza.

—Lena…

Siguió su camino, descendiendo por su cuello, besándolo en todo el recorrido hasta llegar a sus pechos. Con un tenue sonrojo acompañándola, enterró el rostro en medio de ellos y aspiró su aroma. Sus párpados se entrecerraron, hechizados.

—Hueles tan bien… —Acarició con la nariz una de aquellas importantes curvas mientras Lena, agitada, sujetaba su suelto cabello.

—Widow…

La respuesta a su llamado se la brindó una peligrosa lengua que comenzaba a asomarse entre sus labios. Su espalda se arqueó al sentirla sobre su pezón, envolviéndolo con el vértice de ésta, para acto seguido desplazar aquella suave piel hacia arriba, llevándoselo consigo.

—A-Ah… —Giró el rostro hacia el costado, apagando los ojos con fuerza. Widow la observó desde lo bajo.

—Qué tierna eres, _chérie._ Quiero comerte toda…

Lena regresó la mirada a ella, debilitada —Entonces… hazlo.

Sus dorados ojos brillaron, entusiasmados —Pero qué agradable respuesta.

Sonriente, volvió a su anhelo y cerró los labios en ese sensible lugar; succionó su pezón con hambruna reiteradas veces, oyendo de fondo sus entrecortados gemidos que solo aumentaban su excitación, hasta liberarlo con lentitud. El vientre de Tracer se revolvió, ansioso, mientras percibía como una osada mano comenzaba a descender por éste con unas claras intenciones de ir más allá.

Sus tibias yemas rozaron su ropa interior; la cual no se privó de empezar a frotar de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo un especial hincapié en un sensible lugar. Se estremeció, contemplándola desde lo alto con la respiración perdiéndose.

Widowmaker le sonrió sobre su pecho y desplazó la lengua por esas perfectas curvas hasta atrapar a su gemelo y repetir la acción. En esta ocasión con una pasión mayor, ya que su erecta sensibilidad recibió una pequeña pero placentera mordida. Percibió como aquellas audaces yemas se escondían en su prenda con cautela y su espalda se arqueó por segunda vez cuando un delicado dedo empezó a rodear con una calculadora lentitud su centro, generando que creciera.

—Mh… —emitió un ronco sonido sobre su pezón, pasando la lengua por él y acelerando la acción en su intimidad.

Intimidad a la cual no se reprimió de comenzar a descubrir en su totalidad. Descendió un poco más y presionó dos yemas sobre su entrada, tanteándola, entreabriéndola; desesperando a la dueña de ésta. Su piel no tardó en quedar remojada gracias lo húmeda que se encontraba.

—Ah… Lena, eres tan hermosa.

Se incorporó y volvió a sus labios casi con desesperación, mientras empezaba a sumir lentamente los dedos dentro de ella. Lena se aferró con fuerza de su espalda al percibir como aquellas largas extensiones se hundían hasta el fondo de su ser. Juró sentir en sus propias yemas las líneas de ese maldito tatuaje que sellaron en su piel, de tan fuerte que la estaba apresando.

—Lena… —Se inclinó hacia su cuello y ascendió por el con la lengua hasta morder el borde de su oreja. —Quiero escucharte…

Sabía a lo que se refería; a esos ahogados jadeos que reprimía pero que poco más iba a poder apaciguar. Culpa de esos perfectos dedos continuaban asaltándola de adelante hacia atrás cada vez más rápido. Si seguía así iba a terminar más pronto de lo que pensó.

Se abrazó más a su espalda —W-Widow…

La nombrada la observó, ensimismada — _Je veux plus._

Tracer pestañeó, sin entender —¿Qué?

Widow le sonrió de una seductora forma que no pudo pasar desapercibida, y en un rápido movimiento volvió a incorporarse. Se fue hacia atrás y se sumió en medio de sus piernas; empezó a bajar su prenda. Se la quitó por los tobillos y la revoleó hacia el costado, manteniendo aquella confiable mueca que solo aumentaba sus nervios.

La heroína apegó los hombros al cuello, intimidada —Widow…

Amélie descendió la visión y atajó sus muslos; los elevó un poco. O al menos eso pensaba Lena; pensó que se iba a detener allí, pero no. Continuó ascendiéndolos hasta que su trasero se despegó del colchón y su espalda pasó a ser el único sostén. Pestañeó reiteradas veces, tragando saliva con ímpetu, al contemplar sus propias rodillas por poco y rozando contra su pecoso rostro.

—Mh… Pero que hermosa te ves así. —musitó frente a su desnuda intimidad, relamiéndose los labios—. Este panorama es tan tentador…

La heroína se admiró unos dubitativos segundos más, y atajó sus propias piernas por detrás, resignada y al mismo tiempo emocionada por lo que iba a suceder. No obstante, la vergüenza no la abandonaba.

—Tenías que ser tú… —dijo con una picarona sonrisa. Widowmaker se la correspondió, complacida.

—Claro que tenía que ser yo. Nadie más puede tocarte —Cruzó los brazos sobre sus muslos y apoyó el mentón en ellos, divertida—. _D'accord?_

Tracer cerró los ojos, conteniendo una risita —De acuerdo.

— _J'aime quand._ —Se recompuso y agachó el rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de su pureza.

La risita de Lena quedó para siempre ahogada en su garganta al percibir como el aliento de su némesis acariciaba esa pudorosa parte. Su vientre se contrajo, en demasía nervioso y ansioso. Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, una voraz lengua se desplazó desde su entrada hasta aquel sensible punto, sobresaltándola.

—¡Ah!

Widow presionó el vértice de ésta en ese ya no tan pequeño centro, para luego danzarla sobre ella con un ritmo tan perfecto y armónico que pensó que a esta altura Amélie conocía todas sus debilidades. Sus dedos retomaron su labor en el mientras tanto, hundiéndose en su cavidad e impulsándose hacia ella, ahora con mucho más énfasis que antes.

—Ah… Eres tan deliciosa. —ronroneó sobre ella, cerrando los labios y absorbiendo con hambruna aquel palpitante punto.

Tracer llevó el cuello hacia atrás, exasperada y con el sudor comenzando a recorrerla. Widowmaker seguía drenándose de su ya visible néctar, emitiendo roncos jadeos en el acto. Desplazó los dedos hacia atrás con cautela hasta abandonar su pureza, solo para reemplazarlos con su entera boca, la cual reposó sobre la totalidad de su intimidad. Empezó a succionar reiteradas veces, haciendo un sonoro pero provocativo sonido; elevando en demasía el éxtasis que sentía.

Lena se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y lo presionó con fuerza, apretando las mandíbulas. Widow, jadeante, se despegó de ella, provocando que su placer quedara sostenido de sus labios.

—Ah… Lena. —Agitada, los entreabrió y asomó la lengua por ellos; la colocó sobre su entrada y ese fue el inicio del fin para la heroína.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas tiritaron cuando advirtió como el vértice de ésta comenzaba a hundirse en su interior hasta desaparecer no solo éste, sino toda su lengua. Empezó a degustarla a su antojo; impregnándola y alejándola una y otra vez. Sin embargo, esa acción no duró mucho. O quizá el placer era tan extremo que el tiempo lo percibía demasiado rápido. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que esa lengua ahora había emigrado y se dirigía a un lugar más peligroso y pudoroso.

Abrió sus castaños ojos de golpe —¡N-No! ¡Espera!

Widow rió por lo bajo sobre una sensible piel que separaba ambas cavidades —Te dije que no iba a contenerme, _chérie_ —Plantó un pequeño beso en ella—. Relájate.

Apretó más el brazo contra su frente —N-No puedo relajarme si vas a… ¡Ah! —Un sonoro gemido de su parte reemplazó a sus palabras.

Amélie desplazó la lengua sobre ese pequeño orificio, sin su permiso. Su vientre comenzó a cosquillear de una insoportable forma que no creía poder tolerar por mucho más tiempo.

—¡W-Widow! —Atrapó su cabeza con ambas manos en un impulso, dejando en libertad sus propias piernas. Widowmaker no permitió que cayeran; sostuvo sus muslos justo a tiempo y aumentando su desconcierto, los elevó aún más.

Prosiguió su cometido, tanteando con la punta de la lengua aquel ya no pequeño orificio; entreabriéndolo con ella.

—Mh… —Ahogó un ronco gemido cuando ese prohibido templo le dio la bienvenida, permitiéndole acceder con lentitud.

Lena se aferró más a su cabello, desesperada —Ah… ¡Ah!

Su voz estaba perdiendo el control, y su némesis también. Entreabriendo más los labios, impulsó hasta el fondo de su ser su lengua, removiéndola por completo, y empezó a embestirla de adelante hacia atrás.

Tracer, agitada en demasía, descendió los párpados y divisó como Widowmaker la observaba con hambruna desde su posición, sin abandonar la acción. Pensó que parecía la mirada de un depredador a punto de atacar. No obstante, eso no fue lo único que divisó, o mejor dicho percibió. Su propio néctar se estaba resbalando hacia su vientre debido a la inadecuada posición en la que se encontraba. Sus pecosos cachetes se enrojecieron, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza. Esa voraz lengua no le permitía ni aquello.

Amélie, acelerando los movimientos en su interior, acomodó el pulgar sobre su centro y estiró aquella sensible piel hacia arriba con los dedos libres.

—¡Ah!

Era todo; su cuerpo pedía alivio a los gritos. Estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Su estómago se retorcía tanto buscando una salvación que por poco y tenía que aferrárselo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras sus piernas aumentaban los temblores. Widow lo notó y aceleró todavía más aquella danza, desquiciándola.

—Ah… ¡Ah! —Elevó el cuello hacia atrás reiteradas veces, aferrando su cabello hasta el punto de casi tironearlo— ¡Widow! —Sus piernas se estiraron, al igual que el empeine de los pies, en un intento de controlar lo que placenteramente comenzaba a recorrerla como eléctricos escalofríos.

Widowmaker salió de su guarida con rapidez y en un instantáneo segundo reemplazó su lengua con dos de sus dedos. Los hundió en ella y el cuerpo de la heroína se sobresaltó de golpe.

—¡Ah!

Su alarido hizo eco en aquella antigua mansión, al igual que su cuerpo sacudió todo el colchón por las impactantes sensaciones. Amélie, regocijada, percibió a la perfección como sus dedos eran apresados por la tensión en ese perfecto lugar.

El rostro de Lena cayó de costado, agitado. La tormenta había pasado, pero su cuerpo seguía con secuelas de aquello, sacudiéndose.

—Oh… _chérie._ —musitó con una grave tonalidad, relamiéndose los labios, que ahora se encontraban brillantes gracias a su placer—. Mírate… —Inclinó las piernas hacia ella y las abrió más. Tracer no podía moverse; dudaba poder recuperarse. Como pudo ladeó el semblante con fragilidad y se detalló—. Estas rebalsando… —Navegó los dedos por sus muslos, delineando con ellos su propio néctar que caía en picada en una delgada línea dispareja.

Lena, todavía agitada, trató de hablar:

—E-Eso es tu culpa…

—Hm, claro que sí. Y no podría estar más orgullosa de eso. —dijo, bajando sus piernas. Gateó entre ellas, agachando la cabeza en el acto, y empezó a lamer su placer sobre su abdomen, ascendiendo por su piel. La heroína se preguntaba si su sensualidad tendría un fin.

Estaba segura que no.

—Tan deliciosa… —Detuvo el recorrido en su cuello, en el cual se escondió y mordió. Lena sofocó un quejido.

Widowmaker sujetó su rostro y la besó con una pasión que no parecía querer apagarse.

—Estoy al límite… _petite._ —murmuró contra su aliento— ¿Crees poder atenderme?

Lena dibujó una agotada pero regocijada sonrisa —Es lo que más quiero hacer. —Su voz sonó rasposa.

—Oh, pero qué alegría… —Se incorporó un poco y quedó sentada en su vientre, sonriéndole de un modo que le daba a entender que tramaba algo.

Plan que no tardó en divisar cuando con cautela se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su voluptuoso trasero. Las pupilas de Lena se ampliaron.

—Quiero que me atiendas así… —susurró, acomodando las caderas encima de su perplejo rostro. La heroína por puro instinto atajó su trasero con ambas manos, aún sin lograr parpadear.

—Es tan grande… —Se le escapó.

Widow la miró de soslayo — _Quoi?_

—¡N-Nada!

Elevó una provocativa comisura —¿Te gusta mi trasero, _chérie?_

Lena asintió con lentitud, hipnotizada por el —Lo amo.

Amélie fue incapaz de no soltar una ronca carcajada —Sonaste más comprometida que cuando me dices a mí que me amas.

—Es parte de ti —respondió, empezando a masajear en círculos esa tentadora piel—. Es lo mismo.

Widowmaker entrecerró los ojos —¿Y qué hay de esta parte? —Se fue un poco hacia atrás y colocó su intimidad más cerca de su pecoso rostro. Entreabrió sus pliegues con los dedos, mostrándole en su desnuda naturaleza su pureza, que ya se encontraba húmeda— ¿También la amas?

Tracer tragó saliva con un esfuerzo sobrehumano —Oh, sí. La amo tanto… Podría morir por ella.

Su aliento le acarició, sacudiéndola.

—Entonces… —Apoyó las palmas en su pecho, sosteniéndose—. Demuéstraselo.

Aquello sonó a una deliciosa orden. Orden que de inmediato cumplió.

—¡Mh!

Se sumió en su intimidad y entreabrió los labios sobre ella; labios que comenzaron a brindarle precisas caricias. Widow bajó el rostro, suspirando con pesadez. Las manos de la heroína se apresaron con más fuerza de esa voluptuosa piel, estremeciéndola, mientras su lengua entraba en acción, descubriéndola, bailando sobre ese puntual lugar tan sensible.

—Mh… —Sofocó un jadeo, plegando los dedos sobre uno de sus pechos al sentirla absorberla—. Eso es… así.

Tal afirmación solo la incentivó. Continuó succionando una y otra vez, para luego cubrir con su boca su intimidad en su totalidad, y succionarla tal como ella hizo.

—¡Ah! —gimió, arqueando la espalda. Las sacudidas estaban arrancando demasiado temprano en su cuerpo, amenazando con que ese ritual durara poco.

Lena, con la visión apagada, se despegó de ella, solo para comenzar a entreabrir su entrada con el vértice de la lengua. Widow se fue hacia adelante por tal placentera sensación. Declinando los párpados y ya sudorosa, se sostuvo con más fuerza, ahora de sus flexionadas rodillas, y las presionó con los dedos, dejando rojiza su piel.

—Tú eres la única deliciosa aquí. —Escuchó a Lena pero solo en un eco. Sus sentidos se estaban extinguiendo.

Sin embargo, sí que estaban bien despiertos para percibir como aquella lengua se hundía en su interior y comenzaba a embestirla sin piedad alguna.

—Mh… ¡Ah! —Jadeó con más ímpetu, empezando a menear las caderas.

Lena detalló, deleitada, como ese importante trasero se erguía y descendía hacia ella en acompasados, sensuales y lentos movimientos. Su entrepierna ardió en consecuencia, advirtiéndole que en cualquier momento estaría lista para una segunda ronda.

Guiada por tal perfecto panorama, perdió el control en su interior, impulsándose con más rapidez, rozando una suave pared que sabía bien que era su debilidad.

Widowmaker agachó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios —Ah… _petite._ —musitó, presionando los párpados. Pero no tardó en volver a abrirlos de par en par debido a una fuerte impresión que la asaltó.

Lena, además de estar devorándola a su gusto, se había atrevido a fruncir las palmas sobre su trasero y entreabrirlo. Un entusiasmado escalofrío la recorrió. Agitada, volteó el semblante hacia ella y la miró con la visión empañada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, _chérie?_ ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

Tracer le sonrió desde su lugar, traviesa —Eso mismo quiero hacer. —Atinó a responder, mientras liberaba una de sus manos solo para empezar a recorrer su húmeda entrada con el dedo medio en tortuosos círculos, hasta lentamente sumirlo en ella.

El pecho de Amélie se elevó y cayó de golpe al percibirla totalmente dentro de sí — _P-Petite…_

Con cautela comenzó a moverlo de adelante hacia atrás. Su humedad iba en aumento, y sus ganas también. Asomó otro no tan inocente dedo en su cavidad y con sigilo lo impregnó, provocando que Amélie gimiera con más fuerza.

Sin embargo, todo tenía un porqué. No era su intención perderse el néctar de su amada, por ende, no tardó en retirarse de ella. Widow soltó un corto respingo inmerso de fastidio.

—N-Ni se te ocurra parar, _fille._

Lena soltó una risita —Jamás. —susurró, y desplazó aquellas ya húmedas yemas hacia arriba por su piel hasta aterrizar en un lugar en demasía llamativo. Uno que su némesis exploró en ella misma.

Las caderas de Widowmaker tiritaron y sus ojos se entreabrieron con cierta sorpresa. La espió de reojo, dibujando una incitante sonrisa.

—Parece que la mosquita quiere jugar… —murmuró, logrando que Tracer le devolviera la sonrisa, que la percibió delinearse entre sus pliegues, y comience a recorrer con los dedos esa nueva entrada, humedeciéndola.

La respiración se Amélie se estaba volviendo pesada; plácidamente pesada. La previa que le estaba brindando la pequeña la estaba desesperando en el mejor de los sentidos.

— _Chérie…_ —Fue incapaz de no llamarla de una apagada forma.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una presión empezando a invadirla con cuidado. Arqueó el trasero por tal invasiva sensación, consiguiendo que Tracer se hundiera más en ella.

—¡Ah! —jadeó con la voz áspera, rodeando con las palmas sus rodillas. Estaba a punto de caer.

La heroína inició un sugerente baile dentro de esa cavidad que ya se mostraba preparada para más.

Una segunda presión la atravesó, estremeciéndola. Aspiró el aire entre dientes, mientras colocaba una mano en su propio trasero y lo entreabría más para sentirla mejor. Las sensaciones solo atinaron a acrecentar. Sentía como si su pecho fuera atravesado también por esa punzante sensación de tan profunda que era.

Tracer seguía devorándola con hambruna y acelerando los movimientos en su interior, enloqueciéndola. Sus entrecortados jadeos cada vez más resonaban con más fuerza en esa habitación.

 _Se siente tan bien…_

—Mh… ¡Ah!

Estaba a punto de terminar, pero no quería. No todavía. Deseaba disfrutarla más tiempo; todo el que pudiese.

De pronto alzó las caderas; provocando que Lena la abandonase en ambos lugares. Esta última la detalló desde lo bajo con la visión ensombrecida.

—¿Luv?

Widow, con un importante esfuerzo se dio la vuelta y se acomodó otra vez frente a su ya, brillante semblante. Atajó su cabello con cierta rudeza y le sonrió.

—Quiero ver tu cara haciéndome eso. —dictó.

Lena abrió los ojos, impresionada, pero no tardó en devolverlos a la normalidad.

—Entonces… —Rodeó sus muslos y sonrió—. Mírame.

Se impregnó de nuevo en ella, en esta ocasión con más ímpetu. Widow frunció los dedos en su cabello, entreabriendo los labios. Era incapaz de mantener su labio inferior adherido al superior. Estaba tan debilitada que no podía creer el siquiera mantenerse en esa erguida posición.

—Mh… —gimió al percibir esa experta lengua recorriendo su centro en círculos—. Eso es… Así… —deslizó hacia atrás la mano por su frente, llevándose su flequillo con ella.

Tracer navegó por su intimidad de arriba hacia abajo, hasta penetrarla con su lengua. Empezó a danzarla en un acompasado baile, cada vez más de prisa.

Amélie elevó el cuello hacia atrás, deleitada —Oh… _Mon dieu._ —dijo en un ronco escape de aire, comenzando a mover las caderas lentamente hacia ella.

La entrepierna de la heroína ardió al escuchar esa incitante expresión. Llevada por ella, emigró de su interior y desplazó toda la lengua por aquella húmeda y sensible intimidad, para acto seguido succionar con ímpetu su centro que cada vez más se mostraba erecto.

—¡Ah…! —jadeó, arrugando los dedos en su cabello y apagando los párpados con fuerza. Estaba a punto de sucumbir.

—Mh… —Lena sofocó un grave gemido en su interior. Podía sentirla; estaba cerca.

Widow, entre audibles y roncos jadeos, sujetó los barrotes de la cama en un intento de sostenerse, se fue hacia adelante y aceleró el baile en sus caderas. Miró hacia abajo, agitada, y la detalló.

La heroína parecía tan concentrada en su acción… Sus ojos apagados por la lujuria; su piel brillante gracias a su néctar, sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas… Su vientre se oprimió, deseoso, por esa preciosa imagen.

—Oh _… petite…_ —Liberó una mano de los barrotes y volvió a sujetar su cabello; tironeó de el y la sumió más en ella. Sus piernas temblaron por la grata sensación de sentirla tan apegada a esa delicada piel—. Mh…

Su aire huía por la nariz con fuerza, en consecuencia su pecho golpeaba hacia afuera con rudeza, impidiéndole retomar el natural acto de respirar con normalidad.

Tracer entreabrió los párpados cuando percibió sus crecientes temblores —Widow… —Aceleró más los movimientos en su centro, exasperándola.

—¡Ah! —Atajó de nuevo con ambas manos su cabello y se impulsó más rápido hacia ella. Su vientre se contrajo; ansioso. Sus mandíbulas se encontraron, desesperadas. Las presionó con fuerza, sofocando un alarido que anhelaba emanar.

Lena sujetó su trasero con ambas manos y la apegó lo más que pudo a su rostro. Amélie cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda por las eléctricas sensaciones que comenzaban a subir desde la punta de los pies hasta terminar en su cabeza. Entreabrió los labios y emitió aquel áspero pero también sonoro jadeo que estaba reprimiendo, y empezó a tiritar. Su cuerpo, en demasía removido, se debilitó de golpe. Estampó las palmas contra la pared en un intento de no caer sobre ella y básicamente asfixiarla.

Tracer la detalló, ensimismada. Aquel pálido pecho subía y caía en picada, sacudido. Su aliento no parecía querer calmarse. Su boca abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez… Toda una visión.

—Widow… —musitó, acariciando sus muslos. Regresó los ojos a su interior, que continuaba derramando aquel preciado néctar. Tentada, se sumergió en ella de nuevo, sobresaltándola, y comenzó a lamer todo su contenido.

Amélie, deleitada, la contempló con el corazón pidiéndole piedad de tanto que atacaba a su pecho.

—Eso es… —murmuró con una placentera tonada, sujetando su cabello. La sumió más en ella—. Bébetelo todo, _petite_ —Se relamió los labios, deseosa, analizando con detenimiento como pasaba la lengua completamente por su pureza y la despegaba con lentitud, para luego arquearla hacia atrás y devolverla a su boca. Sus pupilas se ampliaron al notar su propio néctar impregnado en aquella piel—. Mh… Sí, trágate hasta la última gota. Ese es mi aprecio por ti…

Lena sonrió con picardía y tragó.

—Eso es… Buena chica. —Acarició su cabeza, dibujando una cansada sonrisa. Tracer le sacó la lengua en respuesta, socarrona, demostrándole que ya nada quedaba de su placer en ella.

Esa imagen fue demasiado para su cordura.

—Ah… —Agotada, se movió hacia atrás y se desarmó sobre ella—. Realmente… vas a matarme.

—Esa es mi línea, luv. —dijo contra su oído, deslizando la palma por su sedoso cabello—. Creo que al final si vamos a terminar matándonos la una a la otra.

Widow sonrió sobre su pecho y con un notable esfuerzo se reincorporó, quedando sentada. Aún con el aliento recuperándose, sujetó su cintura y la levantó un poco, dejando la espalda de Lena apoyada contra los barrotes. Gateó entre sus piernas y rozó sus labios.

—¿Te gustó mi sabor? —murmuró de un sugerente modo, lamiendo su labio inferior.

—Eres deliciosa… —respondió con la voz sofocada debido a la excitación que iba en aumento.

—¿Me dejas probar?

Abrió sus castaños ojos, sorprendida, y antes de que pudiese contestar Widowmaker atrapó su nuca y la besó desaforadamente, quitándole el aire. Así de rápido como se unió, se desprendió; una visible mezcla de saliva y su propio néctar quedó sostenido, testarudo, entre sus labios.

—Mh… —Se mordió el suyo, no apartando su fogosa mirada de sus ojos —Sí, soy deliciosa… pero tú lo eres más, _chérie._ —Le dio un corto beso y volvió a sentarse sobre su abdomen.

Tracer, tratando de calmar a su corazón, le sonrió —Lamento no estar de acuerdo, cielo.

Amélie sonrió de lado y navegó las yemas hacia abajo por su abdomen; Lena tiritó.

—Veo que sigues con ganas —Se burló—. Eres tan insaciable…

La heroína volteó el rostro, avergonzada —Eso es tu culpa. Por ser tan…

Se detuvo en seco al detallar como Widow pasaba la atención a la sábana. Serena, la sostuvo con ambas manos y de un tirón rompió un pedazo de tela.

—¿Tan? —inquirió, juguetona, y le mostró en un zig zag la tela rota.

—Tan… ¿Qué haces?

—Hm… —Se inclinó hacia ella con una peligrosa sonrisa de fondo y sujetó sus manos. Las pupilas de Lena se expandieron al detallar como las estampaba encima de su cabeza y comenzaba atar sus muñecas en los barrotes con la tela—. Querrás decir, qué haremos.

—¿W-Widow?

Se sentó sobre su vientre, sin borrar esa sugerente pero amenazante sonrisa. Tracer levantó la cabeza y divisó sus muñecas. Bufó, resignada.

—Tenías que hacerlo…

—Oh, _allez chérie._ —susurró, deslizando las yemas por su garganta—. Te ves hermosa así. Tan… entregada a mí.

Tracer se sonrojó, intimidada.

—Además… —Atrapó su muslo y comenzó a llevarlo hacia adelante, flexionando su pierna—. A mí no me puedes engañar; sé bien que te gustan estos jueguitos. —finalizó, inclinando su propio cuerpo también hacia adelante y dejando a escasos centímetros su intimidad de la suya.

Lena juró sentir como una eléctrica energía emanaba de ese templo; una energía que funcionaba cual imán, ya que no pudo evitar mover las caderas hacia ella y apegarlas en una profunda unión.

Ambas jadearon por lo bajo, entrecerrando los párpados.

—¿Ves que te gusta? —dijo, burlona. Empezó a mecerse con lentitud, rozando sus intimidades que ya se encontraban en demasía sensibles.

La heroína, perdida en ella, observó casi en cámara lenta como su bien formado abdomen bailaba de adelante hacia atrás en una sugerente danza. Cerró los puños, inquieta.

—Ah… —Aferró el agarre en su muslo y llevó más hacia adelante su pierna. Lena miró de soslayo su rodilla, que ahora estaba impregnada en su propio hombro—. Pero qué elástica eres, _petite…_ Me facilitas mucho las cosas.

Regresó la visión a ella, agitada —D-Deja de hablar, idiota.

—Hm… ¿Y esto? —Rozó sus labios—. Quién iba a decir que podrías ser tan impaciente. —Bromeó, acelerando las embestidas.

Tracer, ruborizada, captó por encima de su pálido hombro como su trasero se impulsaba una y otra vez hacia ella, haciendo una sugerente curva en el camino. Amélie apoyó las manos al costado de su pequeño cuerpo y mutó sus rectos movimientos por unos circulares.

Tortuosamente precisos y circulares.

—¡Ah! —Jadeó, tironeando las muñecas en un vago intento de liberarse.

—Mh… —Widow se mordió el borde del labio, percibiendo como su cuerpo se adelantaba a su mente y se revolvía, ansioso—. Míranos… —Se despegó unos cortos centímetros y Lena detalló como un transparente hilo de placer quedaba sostenido entre ellas—. Estamos conectadas…

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, ahogando un grito. Su némesis no podía ser tan descarada. No era justo; su pequeño corazón no lo podía tolerar.

Widowmaker rió en un murmullo por su callado y atónito comportamiento, y se apegó otra vez de golpe. Tracer se estampó hacia atrás por la fuerza que utilizó.

Jadeando entre dientes, comenzó a impulsarse vorazmente de adelante hacia atrás, generando que la heroína emanara ásperos alaridos.

Widow se aferró con más rudeza de las sábanas y escondió el semblante en la curva de su cuello. Continuó meciéndose cada vez más rápidamente con la respiración fuera de sí. La cama crujía de los precipitados y potentes que eran sus movimientos. Crujía a tal grado que Lena empezó a preocuparse.

—¡E-Espera! —Tironeó de nuevo sus muñecas, sin éxito alguno— ¡L-La cama se romperá!

Amélie mordió la piel de su cuello, provocando que emitiera un fastidioso quejido, y apartó un poco el rostro para verla de frente.

—Estoy trabajando aquí, _petite_ —dijo con cierta impaciencia y arqueando una disgustada ceja—. Mejor quédate calladita.

—¡P-Pero si sigues así…!

Unos hambrientos labios sellaron sus quejas. Widowmaker los entreabrió y enredó su lengua con desesperación. Emitiendo una fuerte exhalación, ladeó el semblante de costado para disfrutarla mejor y reforzó el agarre en su muslo. Colocó su pierna sobre su hombro y para la mala suerte de Lena, que estaba segura que la cama no iba a aguantar mucho más, se embistió con más fuerza y aumentó la velocidad.

—¡Ah! —gimió, apretando los puños. Su espalda se estampaba una y otra vez sobre los barrotes de la cama gracias a los ahora, para nada amables movimientos de su némesis. Era un hecho que esta última estaba perdiendo la sensatez.

—Ah… ah… ah… —jadeaba sobre su oído Amélie, en absoluto a punto de culminar, al igual que su compañera.

La heroína, al escucharla, sintió como una insana energía se apoderaba de ella. Chocando los dientes, tironeó con más fuerza las muñecas y por fin rompió esa maldita tela. Se aferró con ímpetu de su espalda, rasguñándola.

Una inesperada mano sujetó su cuello y lo apretó ligeramente. Abrió sus castaños ojos y la observó de reojo. Su aire se tornó pesado por ese intento de asfixia, que de asfixia no tenía nada. Widowmaker sabía lo que hacía; no estaba lastimándola. Tan solo estaba drenándola de una nueva sensación que estaba extinguiendo a todos sus sentidos.

—¡W-Widow!

—Lena… —Se impulsó más hacia su cuerpo y apegó lo más que podía sus intimidades, generando que ambas comenzaran a temblar estrepitosamente— ¡Ah!

Tracer apretó los párpados, tiritando, y deslizó hacia abajo las yemas por su espalda, marcándola. Amélie, temblando sobre ella, reforzó el agarre en su cuello, dejando rojiza su piel, y desaceleró la acción con lentitud, embistiéndose unas veces más. Eso no duró mucho; se desplomó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, agotada.

Tracer, agitada en demasía, se perdió en el techo de esa antigua habitación y rodeó con los brazos aquella sacudida espalda. Poco a poco su respiración se iba tranquilizando, permitiéndole advertir el ardor en su cuello, las dilataciones en su interior y su corazón latiendo como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Soltó un aliviado suspiro, generando que Widowmaker riera sobre su piel. Ésta última con lentitud elevó el rostro; Lena bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron de una forma tan pacifica y tranquila, como si el desenfrenado encuentro anterior no hubiese existido.

No obstante, algo alteró ese pacífico ambiente. Widow deslizó los ojos hacia su cuello y notó las rojizas marcas en el. Su pecho se encogió, afligido.

 _Lo hice de nuevo…_

— _Petite…_ —Lo rozó con las yemas—. Perdóname. —Su cabeza decayó, entre avergonzada y arrepentida. Avergonzada porque no podía controlar a su maldita persona.

Tracer no tardó en preocuparse —Luv… —Atajó su rostro con ambas manos y lo ascendió—. No entiendo porqué te estás disculpando.

Sus dorados ojos saltaron, asombrados —¿Tan inocente eres, mosquita? Mira como te dejé… —Acarició su piel, arqueando las cejas de un angustioso modo—. Te lastimé de nuevo.

Lena pestañeó —¿Huh? ¡No me lastimaste! —Soltó una carcajada que no comprendió— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Q-Quoi?_ Pero tu cuello está…

—Rojo, sí. —Asintió como si nada.

—Por eso digo que…

—Pero no dolió. Es más —Puso un dedo en su mentón—, estaba por completo segura que sabías lo que hacías.

—Pensé que lo sabía, pero al ver cómo quedo tu… piel, no estoy tan segura. —La examinó, divisando como esas marcas paulatinamente comenzaban a desaparecer.

Tracer rió de nuevo, desconcertándola —¡Te estoy diciendo que no dolió! Al contrario… —Derivó la vista de costado con un grado de picardía—… Me gustó.

El labio inferior de Widow se desprendió —¿Te gustó? _Vraiment?_

Asintió de nuevo, radiante. Amélie lentamente comenzó a transformar esa abatida mueca en una arrogante sonrisa.

—Lo sabía —Se inclinó hacia su rostro—. Sabía que tenías un lado masoquista, _chérie._

Lena se llevó las manos a los cachetes, en señal de una falsa vergüenza —No lo digas así, chérie… —bromeó, a lo que Widowmaker rió.

—Eres tan especial… —Acomodó todo su cuerpo sobre ella y acarició su mejilla—. Por no decir que te falla mucho, _petite._

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

—Hm… está bien, me gusta que te falle —Besó sus labios—. Te complementas bien con mi sádica persona.

Tracer asintió una y otra vez, infantilmente. Widow se quedó contemplándola casi hipnotizada. Era incapaz de borrar la tenue sonrisa que la adornaba.

 _Ah… Es posible que yo… por ella…_

Volvió a sus labios como si fueran una necesidad y acrecentó esa perfecta unión. Lena enredó los brazos en su cuello, mientras su némesis pasaba las manos por su cintura.

 _Es posible que esté muriendo de amor por ella… Merde._

De repente, la cama crujió otra vez. La heroína se despegó de golpe y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eso fue…? —inquirió, pasando la vista al colchón.

— _Quoi?_

—Creo que la cama está… ¡Agh! —No pudo terminar. Las patas se desarmaron en sus narices y ambas cayeron al suelo de un estúpido modo.

Para suerte de Widowmaker, su caía fue amortiguada por un suavecito cuerpo debajo de ella.

—¡Puta madre! —Se refregó el trasero, adolorida— ¡Te lo dije!

—Hm…

Widow se incorporó con su típica cara de póker y pasó la visión de un lado a otro, detallando el desastre.

— _Merde._

Se levantó, dejándola tirada. Lena se sentó y bufó, agarrando su bata.

—Sí que debe ser antigua para desarmarse así.

Asintió, indiferente — _Oui_ , tiene al menos unos treinta años.

Su mandíbula se desencajó —¡¿Treinta años?! ¡Cómo mierda aguantó tanto!

—Hm… —Rascó su mentón—. Nadie la usó, tal vez es por eso.

—¿Nadie?

—Nadie.

—¿Con quién vivías aquí? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

Los párpados de Widow descendieron con cierta desolación, hecho que notó.

—¡Ah! ¡No tienes que contestarme! —Negó con las manos, hiperactiva.

Amélie suspiró y agarró su bata del suelo; se la colocó —No lo recuerdo.

Lena alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—Y no me interesa recordarlo.

—… Entiendo.

Widowmaker la observó de reojo y sonrió —¿Para qué hacerlo cuando ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí?

—¿H-Huh? —inquirió, colocándose la manga de la bata.

Extendió el brazo y le ofreció la mano —Una pequeña mosquita atrapada en mi telaraña.

Lena se quedó contemplándola unos largos segundos, perpleja y sonrojada. Sonrió con timidez y tomó su mano. Trató de levantarse, pero una molestia en forma calambre asaltó a su cuerpo. Sus rodillas flaquearon de un ridículo modo y terminó de culo en el suelo.

—¡Agh…! Mierda...

Widow sofocó una maligna risita —¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan duro te di que no te puedes ni levantar?

—¡Eso mismo pasó! —Infló los cachetes—. Solo… dame un segundo.

—Oh, _chérie…_ —Aún riendo, se aproximó y se agachó para quedar a su altura—. Realmente eres un problema —Sostuvo su cintura y luego sus piernas, y la levantó entre sus brazos— ¿Tendré que cargarte como a un _enfant?_

Tracer se ruborizó y enredó los brazos en su cuello —¿Te molesta?

Amélie negó con la comisura elevaba —Me gusta tocarte, así que no es molesto para nada.

—Ja, me imaginé que dirías eso.

Su némesis sofocó otra risa y pasó la mirada a la esquina, justo donde estaba el acelerador.

—Oh... —Viró los pasos y se dirigió hacia el. Se agachó con cuidado para que Lena no cayera, que a todo esto la miraba intrigada, y lo agarró—. Ten. —Lo puso sobre ella, y retomó el camino hasta salir de la habitación.

Tracer examinó con curiosidad el acelerador y pasó la atención a ella —¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi cuarto.

—¿A-A tu cuarto?

Widow bajó la mirada y la observó —Mañana traerás tus cosas y las dejarás ahí.

—¿P-Por qué? —Su corazón latía deprisa gracias a la emoción. Hacía horas que no le daba descanso alguno.

—Porque a partir de hoy te quiero en mi habitación —Le sonrió, traviesa—. Así no podrás escapar de mí.

Lena imitó su sonrisa, pero un diminuto sonido la deshizo. Posó la visión al frente y divisó como un patoso gatito pasaba corriendo frente a ellas.

Amélie lo siguió con los ojos —Ese es…

—¡Roberto, a dónde vas! … ¿Está persiguiendo algo?

—Posiblemente a una rata.

Tracer se endureció y la miró —¿H-Hay ratas aquí?

Asintió con desinterés —¿Qué esperabas? Es un castillo casi abandonado.

—¡Cómo mierda llegaron hasta aquí si lo rodea el río!

—Quién sabe… Pero que hay, hay.

Widowmaker sintió como reforzaba el abrazo. Dibujó una burlona sonrisa por ello.

—¿No me digas que te dan miedo? ¿Dónde quedó tu incondicional amor por los animales?

—¡T-Todos tenemos alguna excepción en la vida!

—Hm… sí. Tú eres la mía.

Obviando su estupefacción, entró a su cuarto, que era un poco diferente al anterior. Estaba mucho mejor decorado; las paredes eran azules, tal como aquellas que vio sin terminar. Su cama tenía un elegante cobertor de color bordo y además de los típicos armarios antiguos, había un escritorio con una silla cerca de ellos.

Se acercó hacia la cama y la tiró en ella sin mucha delicadeza.

—¡Oi!

Se acomodó su largo cabello hacia atrás, y puso la rodilla sobre el colchón. Lena pestañeó cuando una pálida mano le quitó el acelerador y lo dejó justo al lado de la cama. Se acostó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

Tracer se puso de costado para verla, mientras seguía con la visión como su mano se acercaba y acariciaba sus cortos mechones. Se perdió en esos dorados ojos que con el paso de las horas se habían aflojado.

—Gracias por invitarme a tu casa. —susurró, sonriente.

—¿Oh? —Enredó el dedo en un desalineado mechón— ¿A qué viene eso, _chérie?_

—Nada… solo eso. Lo aprecio y me hace muy feliz estar aquí contigo.

Amélie ascendió las cejas con cierto asombro que no comprendió porqué la atacó. Sabía que era la causante de su felicidad, pero escucharla decirlo…

—A mí… —Bajó un poco el rostro, avergonzada. Sí, avergonzada—… A mí me alegra tenerte aquí de esclava.

Lena emitió una carcajada y se sentó para agarrar la sábana —Estoy a sus órdenes, madame. —Comenzó a cubrirlas pero se detuvo en seco cuando esa sedosa tela rozó aquel impresionante trasero.

Tentada, lo analizó —De verdad… Me pregunto si esto es fruto del baile o simplemente está en tu genética. —musitó tan bajito que Widow apenas la oyó.

Giró el rostro hacia ella, curiosa — _Quoi?_

Tracer la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —¡Que quiero dormir aquí! —Por poco y se zambulló contra su trasero, sobresaltándola.

Amélie la observó, pestañeando reiteradas veces. Lena por su parte, refregó la mejilla contra uno de esos pecaminosos cachetes.

—¡Es tan mullidito!

—Ja… estás tan mal. —Se puso boca abajo y apoyó el rostro con calma sobre sus brazos—. Duerme donde quieras, _petite._

La nombrada levantó la cara de golpe —¿En serio puedo dormir en tu trasero?

Widow negó con la cabeza, burlona, y atajó aquellas delgadas piernas que ahora tenía a su costado. Se abrazó a ellas y recostó con tranquilidad el semblante sobre su piel.

—Es todo tuyo, _ma chérie._

La heroína esbozó una reluciente sonrisa y apegó la cara contra el de nuevo —¡Es mucho mejor que una almohada!

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡Muchos me envidiarían por esto!

—Ja, deja que lo hagan. Solo te pertenece a ti.

Lena parpadeó sobre su piel, haciéndole unas leves cosquillas —¿E-En serio?

— _Bien sûr._ Al igual que tu lindo culito me pertenece a mí. Que a todo esto —Viró el rostro sobre su pierna para verla—, no azoté por piedad. Pero mañana no escaparás, mejor cuídalo…

Tracer gesticuló una tensa sonrisa —O-Oi…

Amélie se aferró más a sus piernas y cerró los ojos, apacible —Ahora cállate mosquita, quiero dormir.

Lena contempló cómo se acomodaba sobre ella. Le sonrió con dulzura y asintió sobre su trasero, creándole unos inevitables escalofríos.

—Buenas noches, Widow.

— _Bonne nuit._

 _Aunque posiblemente no pueda dormir si sigues sobre mon cul…_

-/-

Unos inquietantes y cortos sonidos provocaron que entreabriera los ojos con pesadez. Ladeó el semblante hacia el costado y se encontró con el de Lena.

 _Veo que desistió de dormir en mi trasero…_

Afinó un poco más la visión al contemplar las muecas que hacía dentro de sus sueños. Unas desesperadas muecas. Se sentó y la detalló más de cerca.

 _Parece como si… quisiera despertar._

Guiada por ese pensamiento, sacudió su hombro. Sin respuesta.

—Hey… —Volvió a sacudirla esta vez con más fuerza, y Tracer sofocó un quejido. Una pequeña gota de sudor se estaba resbalando por su frente. Aquello la alertó— ¡Lena! —La tomó con ambas manos y la sacudió estrepitosamente— ¡Despierta!

La heroína abrió los ojos de golpe y Widow por poco y se asustó de lo amplias que se encontraban sus pupilas. Sin esperarlo, se impulsó hacia ella y se aferró con fuerza de su espalda, temblante.

—Lena… —La rodeó con los brazos, confundida— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Q-Qué día es hoy?

—¿Huh?

—¡¿Qué día es?!

Se sobresaltó por su inesperado alarido —Sábado.

—¿Fecha?

—Veintiséis de Agosto.

Se acurrucó contra su pálido pecho con una aturdida mueca adornándola —¿H-Hora?

—Lena…

—¡Dime!

Volteó el rostro hacia el reloj que se encontraba colgado de la pared —08:45 de la mañana.

Tracer soltó un largo suspiro. Amélie atrapó sus hombros y la apartó un poco.

—¿Podrías decirme qué _merde_ te sucede?

La cuestionada desvió la mirada, afligida, y volvió a enterrarse en su torso —Nada… Solo déjame estar así un rato. A veces me pasa esto.

—¿Esto?

Se refregó contra su pecho, mientras unas dolorosas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

—No saber dónde estoy… Sentir que ya no pertenezco a esta época. Sentirme… perdida. Esas cosas a veces molestan mi sueño.

Las pupilas de Widow se expandieron gradualmente hasta casi opacar su dorado color.

—¿Es por… el accidente que tuviste? —musitó, limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar— ¿O acaso lo ocasionó la última vez que te perdiste en el tiempo?

No respondió, tan solo atinó a esconder más el rostro. El pecho se Widow se encogió, arrepentido.

—Es mi culpa.

—No —Negó sobre su piel—. Ya te lo dije, a veces me pasa. Nada más.

—Lena… —Se abrazó con fuerza a su acurrucado ser—. _Désolé._

—No es tu culpa.

Widowmaker hundió la nariz en su suave cabello. Podía sentir su dolor, su terror, atravesando su pecho como una bala.

 _Claro que lo es. Reforcé ese trauma que nunca pudiste olvidar._

La miró de reojo. Sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado, pero tal vez podía arreglar su presente.

—¿Necesitas algo, _petite_?

—Solo a ti. —murmuró, ascendiendo y descendiendo las palmas por su espalda.

Su renovado corazón palpitó, entusiasmado.

—Es muy probable que esto me pase más de una vez, ¿podrás tolerarlo? —agregó en un hilo de voz.

Amélie delineó una leve sonrisa y acarició su cabeza —Qué idiota eres, claro que sí. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Podrás tolerar todas las batallas que tendré dentro de mis sueños por todo lo que hice?

Lena entreabrió los ojos sobre su piel.

—Despertaré gritando; quizás hasta te confunda con Talon y trate de matarte —Bajó los párpados con cierta desesperanza—. Todo puede pasar.

—Está bien… Nos apoyaremos mutuamente, Widow —dijo, elevando la cabeza para contemplarla—. De eso se trata.

La nombrada la observó, perdida en esos honestos ojos que no mentían. Sonrió de lado, socarrona y atajó su cabeza por detrás, para luego impulsarla de nuevo hacia su pecho. Recostó con tranquilidad el mentón en su cabello.

—Tú y yo estamos claramente averiadas, _petite._ Somos todo un caso perdido.

—Ja, sí... lo somos.

—Pero... —La apretó más contra ella—… Es un alivio que seamos la herramienta que la otra necesita para enderezarse.

Tracer sonrió en su pecho y se abrazó más a su delgada espalda —Sí... Eres todo lo que necesito.

Se quedaron en silencio unos pacíficos minutos, disfrutando del mutuo cuidado. Cuidado que por suerte iba calmando poco a poco a la heroína.

—Lena.

—¿Mh?

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró —¿De verdad?

Dudó antes de contestar —Si eres tú… está bien.

—¿Por qué… antes no querías que te llamara así?

Bufó —Porque me estabas comparando con ella.

—¡No! —Se alejó de golpe— ¡No es así!

Amélie la contempló con firmeza, poniendo a prueba su resistencia. Tracer reposó la mano en su mejilla y la acarició.

—Te amo a ti, Widow.

La nombrada cerró los ojos, evitándola —Recuerda que aunque me llames así, no soy ella.

—Lo sé. Solo es tu nombre.

Los abrió y asintió. Lena le sonrió.

—Aunque también me gusta decirte Widow.

Rodó sus dorados ojos —Decídete.

—Umm… —Llevó su comisura hacia el costado, en efecto indecisa— ¡Ya sé! ¡Te diré de las dos formas! —Le mostró los dientes, divertida. Widowmaker negó con el rostro, delineando una resignada sonrisa.

— _Imbécile._ —Atrapó sus hombros y se tumbó sobre la cama, llevándosela consigo. Tracer cayó de costado sin opacar ese radiante gesto. Al instante se acurrucó en su pecho.

—No me sueltes… —Se aferró a su espalda, declinando los párpados.

—No lo haré —Rodeó su cintura—. Duerme.

Su voz sonaba en un suave murmullo que la tranquilizaba.

—Gracias…

Se sumió más en su pecho y cerró los ojos dispuesta a volver con Morfeo. Sin embargo, unos leves golpecitos sobre su cadera provocaron que los abriese de nuevo. Salió de ese tibio lugar y se miró.

—Pff… —Tuvo que llevarse la palma a la boca para contener la risa— ¿Luv?

Widow la observó, indiferente —¿Sí?

Lena señaló las palmaditas que le estaba brindando —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te ayudo a dormir.

Y eso fue todo; su garganta desató la carcajada que tenía reprimida.

—¿Dándome palmaditas? Pff… ¡Ja, ja! ¿Eres mi madre o qué?

Amélie arrugó el ceño y aquel tierno gesto se transformó en un pellizco.

—¡Ouch!

— _Fille_ desagradecida, solo trataba de ayudar.

Lena, aún riendo, se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho —¡Lo siento! ¡Es que fue demasiado para mi corazón!

Widowmaker desvió la mirada, fastidiosa — _Idiote._

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una broma! ¡No pares!

—No pienso volver a hacerlo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Me gusta!

— _Non._

—Por favooor.

Bufó, impaciente —¿Si lo hago te callarás?

Tracer asintió una y otra vez. Widow volvió a suspirar.

—Bien… —Colocó de nuevo la mano en su cadera y retomó las cortas palmaditas —. Ahora no quiero escucharte más, _d'accord?_

—¡Sip! —Cual niña pequeña rió sobre su pecho, generándole a su némesis un incoherente escalofrío.

Lena, sintiéndose protegida, detalló su pálida piel y la cicatriz que la adornaba. Sonriente, reposó los labios sobre ella en un corto y dulce beso, y volvió a acurrucarse con tranquilidad; ignorando el estremecimiento que atacó a la dueña de esa marca por tal cariñosa acción.

—Gracias, de verdad… Amélie.

La nombrada la contempló desde lo alto y sonrió, para luego apoyar el rostro en su cabeza.

 _No…, gracias a ti. Gracias por todo, petite._

* * *

¡Y llegamos al anteúltimo capítulo! El próximo va a ser el final, y luego para cerrar esta historia se viene un epílogo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que estés ahogandote en felicidad jajaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **nafa14:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Roberto está bien! Menos mal... Hasta yo temía por su pobre vida. ¡Que bueno que te siga gustando, y te leo en el próximo! Besos!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Genial que te siga gustando! Y sí, con los últimos capítulos estamos bajando unos importantes cambios, tampoco mi idea era que toda la historia fuera un drama insoportable... Aunque creo que terminó siéndolo, mierda jajaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	22. Convivencia

Bueno, bueno. Tardé años pero acá estoy. Miiil perdones y gracias por la paciencia, se me complicó publicar antes. ¡Pero! Tengo una buena noticia. Éste iba a ser el último capítulo, hasta que me di cuenta mientras lo escribía que iba a ser innecesariamente laargo. Así que decidí dividirlo, lo cual significa que el capítulo final va a ser el próximo. Oooh seee.

Con eso aclarado, lxs dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Convivencia**

Lena abrió lentamente los ojos cuando una cegadora y molesta luz la asaltó. Se los refregó, perezosa.

—¿Qué hora es...?

Levantó un poco el rostro, que estaba sumido en un pálido pecho, y se encontró con el somnoliento de Widowmaker. Sonrió por ello.

 _No me soltó en toda la noche… Tal como le pedí._

Se apoyó sobre el codo, escuchando de fondo su tranquila respiración, y acomodó unos desordenados mechones en su frente. Widow emitió un sofocado sonido y se abrazó más a ella.

—Ja… Te haces la dura pero solo eres un bebé.

Amplió la sonrisa. Era imposible no hacerlo; la paz que irradiaba su némesis era la culpable. Nunca pensó poder estar en esa posición, y no se refería solo a la física. Ver a Widowmaker hundida en su cuerpo, completamente inmersa en lo que parecía un pacífico sueño, era increíble.

En sí, estar en su casa ya era lo bastante increíble. Aún era incapaz de creer el importante giro que dieron sus vidas. Tenía miedo de estar en un hermoso sueño, y despertar no era una opción. Les costó tanto llegar a donde estaban que el miedo por perderla solo atinaba a aumentar; emoción que apenas podía tolerar. Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero la realidad a veces era muy cruda.

 _Los vínculos humanos... son tan frágiles._

Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentada y visualizó la ventana de la habitación por dónde entraba ese molesto resplandor.

Rozó las rodillas entre sí, incómoda.

 _No quiero levantarme todavía, pero…_

Regresó la atención a su durmiente rostro, tensa.

 _Me meo._

Con mucho cuidado desenredó su brazo, se destapó y plantó los pies en el suelo, dispuesta a levantarse. Sin embargo, apenas despegó el trasero del colchón, un obstinado agarre en su cintura lo regresó a su lugar de un tirón.

—¿Vas a algún lado, _petite?_

Volteó el rostro hacia su secuestradora, que no era otra que la seductora mujer que yacía a su lado con la bata desalineada. Tracer le sonrió, consiguiendo en respuesta otra pequeña sonrisa.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de levantarte… —agregó con una dormida pero como siempre, sensual tonada.

—Verás, luv… Tengo una urgencia. —Desprendió su brazo otra vez en un vago intento de finalmente poder levantarse—. Así que si fueras tan amable de liberarme…

Widow no le concedió ese deseo.

Rió por lo bajo, confianzuda, se incorporó y reposó la cabeza en sus piernas. Lena la miró desde lo alto, curiosa.

— _Non,_ te quedarás aquí. —dijo de un juguetón modo, llevando la mano hasta su mejilla. La pellizcó, haciéndola reír en un murmullo.

—¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? —inquirió, bajando un poco la cabeza para quedar cerca de su rostro.

—¿Será porque no quiero que te vayas?

Se sonrojó por su honestidad. Desde el día de ayer que Widowmaker se mostraba en demasía transparente; actitud a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Yo tampoco quiero levantarme. Pero, como dije, tengo una urgencia.

—Hm… —Recorrió con los dedos su pecosa mejilla hasta delinear su mandíbula— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para escapar de mí?

—Mearme.

Amélie pestañeó, sorprendida, para luego soltar una importante carcajada. Tracer se achicó en el lugar, avergonzada.

—No te rías… Realmente necesito ir…

—Oh… —Se detuvo en seco— ¿Tan grave es?

—Sep.

—Hm… Me pregunto… —Comenzó a decir, girando el cuerpo de costado. Sus labios quedaron a una corta distancia de su abdomen, al igual que sus manos, que ahora parecían empecinadas en abrir su bata—… Si estás diciendo la verdad. —Presionó con las palmas su vientre, generando que se tensara.

—¡T-Tonta! —Apartó su cabeza— ¿Quieres que me haga encima tuyo o qué?

Widow rió de nuevo y besó su pelvis, para acto seguido empezar a subir por ella en un tentador camino de besos, marcando su piel.

—Solo quería comprobarlo.

La heroína entrecerró un ojo al sentir como sus labios se detenían en medio de sus pechos y le regalaba una traviesa lamida.

—W-Widow… —Sujetó su hombro—. En serio…

— _Je sais, calme-toi._ —Se limitó a decir palabras que no entendió, mientras seguía trepando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Besó la derecha, alargando esa acción en demasía; tanto, que Lena sintió a la perfección como su boca se fusionaba con su piel hasta sentirla parte de ésta.

Se desprendió de ella y elevó una divertida comisura que ya conocía bien.

— _D'accord,_ ahora eres libre de ir —dijo y besó la izquierda. Como si nada volvió a tumbarse en la cama, dándole la espalda—. Trata de no perderte.

Tracer la miró de reojo, ruborizada.

—¿Dónde queda el baño? Ayer me costó horrores encontrarlo. Y ahora que cambiamos de habitación creo que…

Widowmaker levantó el brazo desde su cómoda posición y comenzó a señalarle el camino.

—Cuando salgas, dobla a la derecha. Sigue el pasillo y después dobla a la izquierda.

—Ajá… —atinó a decir, colocándose el acelerador.

—Luego dobla otra vez a la derecha.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó, levantándose— ¿Tan lejos está?

—Oh, vamos _chérie_. No puedes perderte.

—… Trataré —respondió no muy segura, contemplando cómo se acomodaba mejor en la cama— ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?

—Quizá.

—Son las tres de la tarde...

—¿Y?

—... Como quieras. —Le lanzó una última e intrigada mirada antes de salir de la habitación—. Entonces, te veré luego.

— _Bon voyage._

Elevó una curiosa ceja por esa frase que otra vez no entendió. No obstante, la natural necesidad que la estaba atacando pudo más que la curiosidad. Salió despedida del cuarto y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo sus indicaciones.

—¿Qué carajo…? —Se preguntó luego de unos largos minutos en los que seguía recorriendo esos interminables pasillos sin hallar su cometido—. Me dijo que era por acá… —continuó, abriendo todas las puertas con las que se cruzaba. Para la mala suerte de su vejiga, eran otras habitaciones—. Puta madre… La mataré.

Tardó otros buenos minutos en encontrar un baño. Empezaba a sospechar que su querida némesis le había jugado una maligna broma.

—Quería que me perdiera… Me hizo dar vueltas por nada, siquiera estaba tan lejos. —musitó entre dientes, entrando y cerrando la puerta. El baño era innecesariamente grande y antiguo—. Dios mío… Por poco y me meo encima. —Largó un pesado suspiro, sentándose en el inodoro. Ese suspiro no tardó en transformarse en uno aliviado—. Oooh, sí… —moduló con una estúpida sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se transformó en una perturbada mueca cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Giró el rostro hacia ésta, pálida.

—¿Qué mier…?

Su corazón se detuvo, al igual que su acción.

Amélie entró y la miró, inexpresiva.

—Hm, veo que lograste encontrarlo. —Elevó una socarrona comisura y se dirigió al lavatorio—. Te tardaste un poco, _petite._

Tracer infló los cachetes y cerró las piernas.

—Oh, entra. No hay problema, solo estoy aquí meando. —contestó, irónica.

Widow rió por lo bajo, poniéndose frente al espejo, por ende, dándole la espalda.

—Mientras no hagas lo segundo, puedo quedarme ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —Asintió una y otra vez con un claro sarcasmo—. Espero que el sonido de mi meo no te distraiga, cielo. Al igual que trataste de distraerme a mí con malas indicaciones. —Se quejó.

Widow agarró su cepillo de dientes y entre malignas risitas empezó a lavarse. A Lena ese simple y ordinario acto le pareció extraordinario.

Es decir, nunca había observado a Widowmaker en la intimidad. Al final resultó una persona dentro de todo normal. Se despertaba; lavaba sus dientes, se aseaba y claramente hasta ella misma meaba.

—¿Estás mejor? —La despertó su fría tonalidad. La heroína la observó, cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas.

—Sí... Perdón por el escándalo que hice anoche y… gracias por cuidarme.

—Ja, me lo recompensarás. Nada es gratis en la vida.

—¿Ah, sí? —Arqueó una divertida ceja— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, mademoiselle?

—Hm... Muchas cosas, _chérie._ Ya pensaré en algo. —Dejó el cepillo y prosiguió a lavarse la cara.

Continuó aseándose como si nada, provocando que la irritación de Lena solo acrecentase. Gracias a esa no bienvenida interrupción le estaba costando bastante concentrarse en… Bueno, básicamente mear.

—¿No ibas a seguir durmiendo? —preguntó en un inútil intento de echarla.

—Lo hice, al menos unos quince minutos más.

—¡¿Quince minutos?! —Se exaltó— ¿Todo eso tardé en encontrar el maldito baño?

—Bastante "rápido" viniendo de ti.

—Oi…

—Tienes un impresionante talento para perderte, _petite._ Estoy sorprendida.

—Te odio. —gruñó.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—En serio, debes tener al menos unos treinta baños en este castillo, ¿y vienes a elegir este?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? No estoy viendo nada nuevo. —Giró la cara hacia ella, secándosela con una toalla—. Y por cierto, impresionante carga tenías retenida ahí. —Rió en un murmullo, señalándola y escuchándola con detenimiento—. _Mon dieu!_ Es como si nunca se acabara.

Tracer se tapó la entrepierna, roja hasta las orejas.

—… Me da mucha pereza levantarme en medio de la noche, así que a la mañana me suele ocurrir esto.

— _Impressionnant._

—¡Deja de bromear y vete de una vez!

— _Pourquoi?_ —Sonrió con una falsa inocencia, dándose vuelta—. Así parecemos una pareja casada, compartiendo tal íntimo momento... ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Algo formal? —finalizó con cierta entonación burlesca.

A Lena le asombró que pronunciara ese término. No creyó que con su triste historial volvería a oír emanar esa palabra de sus labios.

Pero más le asombró lo pesada que estaba siendo. Sabía que tenía como pasatiempo burlarse de ella, pero en la intimidad ese nivel había subido considerablemente.

—Una vieja pareja de casada, querrás decir. —contestó luego de unos mudos segundos.

—¿Oh? —Se apoyó contra el lavatorio, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Es así?

—Lo es. —Frunció el ceño—. Solo las parejas que tienen muchos años juntos se atreven a compartir estos… momentos.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no es nada sensual que me veas así! Y no es mi intención enfriar la relación al principio…

—¿Enfriar? —Ladeó el semblante de costado, confundida— ¿Por qué se enfriaría?

—¿En serio no lo entiendes? —Bufó, resignada— ¿Vives en un termo o qué?

—Hm… —Rodó los ojos con desinterés—. Tú lo dijiste, de alguna forma es como si fuera así, _petite._

—¿Que vives en un termo? —cuestionó, sin entender.

— _Non_ , me refiero a que hace años que nos conocemos, tal como una pareja que lleva mucho tiempo juntos. —Regresó la visión a ella—. Hace años que nos enfrentamos y hace años que nos deseamos… Todo un historial, ¿no crees, mosquita?

Lena se acaloró y para nada era el momento de ello. Es decir, estaba en culo sentada en el inodoro.

—Así que no le veo nada de malo ni de extraño a esto. —finalizó, contemplándola con una firmeza que la desarmó.

Tracer le mantuvo la mirada, dudosa, y suspiró con resignación.

—Mientras mi acto no despierte alguna morbosa idea en tu mente, supongo que no tiene nada de malo. —respondió, mientras agarraba el papel higiénico. Amélie soltó una risita.

—Soy morbosa, pero tampoco para tanto. Hasta yo tengo límites.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Widowmaker arqueó una traviesa ceja, pensante, y contempló con satisfacción a su pequeña presa que parecía en demasía acorralada y ruborizada.

 _Tan linda…_

—Hm… Aunque ahora que lo dices…

—¡Widow! —estalló, mirándola de golpe— ¡Podrías dejarme terminar de mear en paz!

La nombrada se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad, quedando frente al espejo de nuevo, y comenzó a acomodar su largo cabello.

—Solo haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

Tracer relinchó los dientes.

 _Cómo si eso fuera posible..._

Con cada minuto que pasaba confirmaba que esa convivencia iba a estar repleta de una ardua batalla de burlas. Nunca pensó que la ex agente de Talon podría llegar a ser tan molesta. En todo caso, pensaba que ese era su papel.

Sonrió para sí.

 _Aunque… es algo lindo que se muestre así._

Tironeó la antigua cadena del baño y se puso de pie, para luego agacharse y empezar a subir sus bragas, o mejor dicho, boxers. Widow, que la espió por el reflejo del espejo, se dio la vuelta de inmediato, radiante.

—Espera.

Lena la miró a medio levantar su prenda —¿Qué?

—Déjame ayudarte. —Sonrió; y esa no era una inocente sonrisa. La heroína se alarmó.

—Oh, no. ¡Eso sí que no! Lo que me falta es que hag… ¡Oi, te dije que no! ¡Quita tus manos de mis boxers!

Widowmaker, ahora agachada, detalló su prenda reprimiendo una risita.

—¿Un oso? ¿En serio? —dijo, mirando con detenimiento el infantil dibujo impregnado en la tela.

—¿Q-Qué tiene? —Sujetó el largo de su cabello y lo levantó en un fallido intento de sacarla de su entrepierna. Widow ni se inmutó— ¿Vas a decirme que ayer no notaste a mi cariñoso osito?

—Te lo arranqué tan rápido que debo decir que no. Eres tan infantil... ¿Así pretendes seducirme? ¿Con un osito? —Rodeó el dibujo con el dedo, estremeciéndola.

—¡Deja a mi osito en paz! —Tironeó más su cabello—. Bien que ayer a la noche no te importó.

Widowmaker cerró los ojos, apacible y sonriente.

—¿Cómo iba a importarme si lo de verdadera importancia estaba debajo de esto? —Comenzó a deslizar la prenda hacia arriba por sus piernas hasta cubrirla—. Supongo que es tierno, no puedo quejarme. Hasta un estúpido oso queda bien en ti. —susurró y tentada, besó su intimidad sobre la tela.

El pecho de Lena golpeó con rudeza, pero no solo debido a su descaro, sino también por ese comentario que despertó una memoria que no hace mucho creyó perdida.

 _Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres tierna._

Apareció la voz de una jovial Amélie en su mente. Entrecerró los ojos, guiada por la nostalgia; acto que por supuesto Widow notó. Se levantó y la observó con seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada. —Su cara reflejaba en absoluto que estaba mintiendo. Widowmaker arrugó el entrecejo y bufó, frustrada.

— _Je comprendes_... Supongo que dije algo que te hizo recordar de nuevo a mi pasado.

—¡N-No! —Negó con la cabeza, nerviosa—.Bueno, sí…, es cierto. ¿Pero por qué siempre lo dices así?

No contestó, impacientándola.

—Siempre hablas de tu pasado como si estuvieras celosa. Ayer te lo dejé bien claro, Widow… Se trata de ti misma. ¡No puedes negar a tu propia persona!

Amélie cerró los puños, impotente.

—Sí, está bien. Estoy celosa de mí misma. Dime loca si quieres. —Atajó su mentón con los dedos, congelándola—. Pero tiene cierta lógica, ¿no crees, _chérie_? No recuerdo casi nada de eso. Para mí es como si te hubieras acostado con alguien desconocida. Por no decir que no me agrada nada que me compares con ella.

—¡No te comparo!

—No mientas. —Desvió la mirada, en demasía afligida, y soltó su mentón. Acción que Lena no toleró; su pecho se apretó, adolorido, mientras trataba de hallar las palabras correctas para contestarle.

—Dime… —habló de nuevo, aún sin dignarse a observarla—. Tú y yo en el pasado… Eso que me dijiste, ¿es cierto?

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

Widowmaker regresó los ojos a ella; Tracer se estremeció. Detrás de su dorado color había un brillo inmerso de incertidumbre y si no se equivocaba, también de tristeza.

—¿Fuimos amantes? ¿No fue solo un juego?

Lena tragó saliva con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

—… ¿Recuerdas algo sobre nosotras? —Se animó a preguntar, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

Amélie bajó los párpados, pensante.

—No recordaba nada hasta que me lo dijiste. Pero no, solo tengo vagas imágenes en mi mente que carecen de sentido. —contestó con una apagada tonalidad.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, apegando los hombros al cuello. En efecto, era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Pero… —agregó, esquivando otra vez su mirada—… al enterarme de eso, ciertos sentimientos aparecieron en mi mente… Sentimientos que se sienten ajenos a mí.

La heroína pestañeó, confundida.

—¿Ajenos?

Asintió —Lo que ella sentía por ti.

Su labio inferior perdió fuerza y se desprendió al escucharla. Widow volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose agotada.

—Lo que ella sentía por ti… no es lo mismo que lo que yo siento por ti.

—¿E-En qué se diferencia? —cuestionó, ansiosa.

Widow arrugó la frente con el cuerpo entumecido, como si una fuerte batalla se estuviera llevando a cabo en su interior; su presente contra su pasado.

—Yo… —empezó a decir, cabizbaja—. Lo que yo siento es mucho más fuerte, _chérie._

Lena quedó estática en el lugar, incapaz de decir nada gracias a esa confesión. Widowmaker sonrió de lado al notarla tan paralizada, y acarició su mejilla.

—Es mucho más fuerte y mucho más peligroso… Y eso es un problema. —musitó, deslizando los dedos por su piel hasta atajar el costado de su cuello. Tracer miró de reojo el agarre, inquieta por sus palabras; intuía a la perfección porqué podía llegar a ser peligroso.

Una persona como Widowmaker enamorada… Sí, en efecto era peligroso. Y ya lo había comprobado en reiteradas ocasiones.

No obstante, mucho más peligroso era que Lena estuviera en demasía enamorada de su peculiar presente. Lo que sentía por la Amélie del pasado no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que ahora sentía por su némesis.

¿Llamarla loca? Sí, es un hecho. Posiblemente lo esté.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Widow, impaciente— ¿Vas a responderme?

—¿Q-Qué? —Tiritó en el lugar. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle por perderse en una nebulosa de pensamientos; contestarle.

—¿Fuimos o no amantes?

Tracer la contempló, vacilante.

 _No tiene sentido mentirle a esta altura…_

—Sí…, lo fuimos. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque poco después de serlo… Tú…

—Entiendo. —La cortó, soltándola. Le dio la espalda y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose confundida. Demasiado confundida.

Tanto su presente como su pasado estaban ligados a Tracer, no creía posible que eso fuera una coincidencia.

Lena admiró su esbelta espalda, entristecida.

—Widow… —Atrapó sus hombros por detrás y la dio vuelta—. Comprendo tu punto. Pero te lo repito, debes enfrentar a quién fuiste. Es la única forma de estar en paz contigo misma.

—No. —Levantó el rostro, que había decaído por la incertidumbre de no recordarse, y la miró, determinada—. Solo necesito enfrentar a quién soy ahora y enamorarte por quién soy ahora.

La heroína abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Le parecía extraño que su némesis se mostrara tan insegura. ¿No era consciente de que ya la tenía absolutamente enganchada? Y no se refería a su gancho.

Sonrió de soslayo y sujetó su mano.

—Eso ya lo has hecho, luv. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo misma decidí lavarme la cabeza. —Sus párpados decayeron, al igual que su voz—. No había ningún recuerdo de ti cuando te conocí… Cuando conocí a Widowmaker.

La nombrada parpadeó, perpleja.

—Y a pesar de eso me enamoré de ti de nuevo, de quién eres ahora. A pesar de que desconocía tu pasado. Créeme, por favor…

—… No es que no te crea. —Derivó la visión a su mano, que seguía apresada por otra más pequeña—. Solo…

 _Solo…, no sé lo qué me sucede. ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de perderte? Merde…_

—Ayer te dije que aprendí lo que es el amor contigo, con tu presente. —agregó, observándola profundamente. Widow ahogó un sonido de sorpresa, mientras un intrépido rubor se atrevía a cubrir sus pálidas mejillas— ¿Cuántas veces más necesito decirte que ahora te amo a ti?

Amélie siguió con la mirada los continuos movimientos de sus honestos ojos. Con solo detallarlos sabía a la perfección que no mentía. No obstante, la inseguridad acumulada en su pecho no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

 _¿Por qué me vuelves tan vulnerable? Te odio…_

—Además, no necesitas esforzarte y menos enamorarme. —Retomó, sonriendo con picardía—. En todo caso esa es mi tarea.

Widowmaker, recuperándose, ascendió una confiada comisura y acortó un paso.

—¿Por qué lo dices, mosquita?

—¿Te lo dije anoche, no? Eres hermosa, perfecta. Tengo mucha competencia.

—Ja…

—Podrías enamorarte de alguien más interesante.

Su némesis negó con la cabeza, burlona, y rodeó con un brazo su cintura por detrás, apegándola a su cuerpo.

—Oh, _petite_. —Acercó el rostro y rozó sus labios—. Tú eres mi único blanco en la mira desde siempre.

Tracer se sonrojó, percibiendo como reforzaba el agarre.

—Y sabes bien que… —Desvió los ojos con un leve rubor que la desarmó—… Desde siempre.

Lena, conmocionada, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y llevó la mano a su cuello. Se deslizó por el hasta entrelazarse con los largos cabellos que cubrían su nuca.

—¿Estás diciendo que no es coincidencia que nos gustemos de nuevo? —musitó contra su boca—. Ambas olvidamos todo y sin embargo..., aquí estamos. ¿Será el destino?

Widowmaker sonrió sobre sus labios y los presionó en un corto pero dulce encuentro.

—Tal vez. Los opuestos se atraen, y tú eres mi opuesto. Era inevitable. —susurró. Tracer soltó una risita.

—No lo veo así, somos más parecidas de lo que crees.

—¿En qué, _chérie_? —Arqueó una desconfiada ceja—. Tú salvas personas, yo las asesino. Tú les das esperanzas, yo se las quito. No entiendo en qué podríamos parecernos.

—Ambas no queríamos recordar lo que éramos, lo que vivimos... Vivimos detrás de nuestra propia sombra por mucho tiempo.

Amélie la detalló en silencio.

—Pero en mí caso ya no será así —agregó, sonriente— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Widow lo meditó unos segundos y sonrió.

—No hay razón para que quiera vivir detrás de mi sombra si te tengo de nuevo conmigo. —dijo como si nada, obviando por completo lo que esas palabras significaron para su acompañante—. Si lo pienso bien… —continuó, besando otra vez sus labios—. Es todo un honor que hayas caído rendida a mis pies dos veces, en especial por lo que soy en mi presente.

—¿Rendida a tus pies? —moduló como pudo. La cercanía de su némesis no ayudaba a apaciguar sus nervios, y menos su inequívoca forma de cortejo—. Idiota, no te creas tanto.

—No tienes escapatoria, _petite_. —sentenció, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Tracer se sobresaltó por el peligroso brillo que los adornaba—. Me convierta en lo que me convierta, siempre me amarás. —musitó, bajando la mano por la curva de su espalda.

—Sí..., no puedo negar eso.

—Y eso... —La abrazó con fuerza, desorientándola—. Ah... Realmente me calienta y me tranquiliza.

Lena la miró de soslayo con la temperatura en aumento.

—¿Existe esa combinación?

—Para mí sí. Tenerte tan entregada a mí… —Escondió el rostro en su cuello y ascendió la lengua por esa sensible piel—. Es tan excitante…

La heroína se tensó de pies a cabeza y la apartó un poco con las manos. Su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado dormido como para un encuentro tan fogoso; cosa que Widowmaker claramente quería en ese mismo instante. Eso podía resultar peligroso.

—D-De acuerdo, entendí. —Le dio la espalda, extrañándola, y se dirigió a la ducha—. Me daré un baño, luego podemos seguir hablando. —prosiguió, quitándose el acelerador.

 _Lo necesito con urgencia._

Amélie delineó una seductora sonrisa, y detalló como empezaba a sacarse la bata por los hombros. No se privó de imitarla sin que ella se enterara, ya que seguía sin intenciones de mirarla de frente.

— _D'accord._

Algo en esa simple respuesta no la convenció, en especial por la vacía tonalidad con la que la pronunció. Sin embargo, de igual manera corrió la cortina y se metió en esa inmensa y antigua bañera. La cerró con rapidez y abrió la canilla de la ducha, oyendo de fondo como la puerta del baño se cerraba; eso la calmó al menos un poco, porque significaba que su némesis se había ido.

Apagó los párpados cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su cuerpo, apaciguándolo. Abrir la caliente no era una opción.

Luego de unos segundos entreabrió los ojos, sintiéndose gratamente enrarecida. Widow tenía miedo de perderla, lo cual le hacía muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba. No deseaba que se sintiera mal con su propia persona; que siguiera pensando en cosas innecesarias.

 _Supongo que esto llevará tiempo…_

Suspiró y se agachó para agarrar el shampoo. Sin embargo, la cortina abriéndose de golpe detuvo su movimiento en seco.

Todavía en esa gacha posición, ladeó el rostro hacia el costado y se encontró con el impresionante y desnudo cuerpo de Widowmaker frente a sus narices.

—¿H-Huh?

Amélie dibujó una insinuante sonrisa y entró en la bañera.

—¿De verdad pensabas dejarme afuera de esto? —Acortó los pasos y estampó ambas manos contra la pared, acorralándola—. Eres tan cruel cuando quieres, _petite…_

La mandíbula de Lena se desencajó, mientras sus ojos, traicionándola, la examinaban de pies a cabeza.

Su largo cabello mojado; esas afortunadas gotas resbalándose por sus simétricos pechos, sus perfectas curvas…

 _Esto parece un deja vu…_

Sonrió, nerviosa —Solo quería bañarme antes de…

—¿Antes de… qué? —Aproximó el rostro, sujetando su cintura. Le dedicó una sombría sonrisa y antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar, la dio vuelta con cierta rudeza y la estrelló de frente contra la pared. Tracer cerró los ojos fuertemente contra esta, plegando los dedos sobre el húmedo azulejo.

—W-Widow, espe…

—No pienso esperar, y no pienso dejar que escapes, _chérie_ —susurró en su oído, pasando la lengua por el borde— ¿Eres consciente de cómo estoy por haber escuchado tu dulce confesión de amor?

Lena trató de girar el semblante hacia ella, pero una intrépida mano subiendo por su abdomen hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos, y otra bajando por su vientre hasta apretar su intimidad, se lo impidieron. Entreabrió los labios, con la respiración entrecortándose.

—V-Vas a matarme. —dijo como pudo, aferrándose más a la pared. Widowmaker rió en un murmullo sobre su cuello y empezó a besarlo y succionarlo.

—Eso quisiera, pero sabes bien que no puedo, _ma_ _chérie_ —musitó, atajando uno de sus pezones y apretándolo de un preciso modo—. La buena noticia es que tú tampoco puedes. —finalizó, comenzando a rodear su centro en un tentador baile.

—Ah… —emitió, sin el permiso de su mente.

Amélie sonrió sobre su piel y abandonó su pecho, solo para desplazar la mano hacia arriba por su torso y sujetar su mentón. Lo giró hacia ella, encontrándose con una vulnerable mirada.

—Qué linda eres, _petite._ Siempre tan inocente… —Se inclinó y besó sus labios con necesidad, como si hubiera estado esperando por ese contacto durante mucho tiempo. Entreabrió los suyos, deseosa, y sumió la lengua en ella, entrelazándose. Lena gimió en su interior, percibiendo como su vientre empezaba a contraerse sin piedad.

Widow, ahogando un profundo y ronco jadeo en su boca, aceleró los movimientos en su centro, estremeciéndola. Se resbaló por esa delicada piel hasta estacionar en su entrada, y empezó a rodearla y presionarla con el dedo medio y anular.

—Mh… _petite_ —ronroneó contra sus entreabiertos labios—. Puedo sentir tu humedad…, incluso con el agua recorriéndote.

Tracer chocó los dientes, avergonzada.

—¿P-Por qué siempre tienes que convertir estos momentos en una maldita película erótica?

—Porque… —Comenzó a adentrar lentamente los dedos en su interior, sobresaltándola—. Es divertido ver cómo reaccionas, ya deberías saberlo. —Los hundió hasta el fondo de su ser, generando que curvara la espalda—. Además, es todo un halago que te diga esas cosas. Valóralas.

Solo consiguió otro ahogado jadeo en respuesta. Amélie, relamiéndose los labios, así de rápido como la penetró, deslizó hacia abajo los dedos por su intimidad hasta abandonarla, dejándola con ganas de más. Se apartó un poco para contemplarla mejor, y sujetó con ambas manos su erguido trasero. Lo masajeó en exactos círculos, entreabriéndolo y robándole el aire de paso.

—Espero que recuerdes la advertencia que te di anoche.

La heroína, agitada, pestañeó con debilidad.

—¿C-Cuál?

Amplió su sombría sonrisa y llevó una mano hacia atrás.

—Esta. —La impulsó hacia adelante y la estampó contra su trasero, provocando que pegara un pequeño saltito.

—¡Ah!

—Ja… Al menos tu cuerpo recuerda a la perfección como reaccionar —murmuró, regocijada— ¿Te gusta, _chérie_? —La estrelló de nuevo contra su trasero, dejando rojiza su piel. Tracer tiritó, apretando las mandíbulas.

Cada vez que Widowmaker la golpeaba con un perfecto autocontrol, sentía en el interior de su templo como algo se revolucionaba; apretándola, estimulándola. Era un hecho, no estaba golpeando en cualquier lugar, sino en "el lugar".

—Claro que te gusta… —Inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella, apegando su delantera contra su trasero, y sujetó su cuello por delante con la mano. Lo estrujó un poco, solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para volver su respiración pesada. Deliciosamente pesada—. Pero si no lo hace, siempre estás a tiempo de detenerme…, si es que puedes. —Mordió el borde su oreja, y navegó la palma por su ya, sensible trasero, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Oyendo de fondo su fatigada respiración, empezó a mecerse sobre ella de adelante hacia atrás, mientras sumía nuevamente los dedos en su interior. Tracer, refregando la frente contra los fríos azulejos, emitió un jadeo más sonoro al percibirla.

Amélie, cada vez más perdida en ese encuentro, arqueó los dedos en ese ya no tan estrecho lugar, rozando una sensible piel que era su debilidad, y comenzó a adentrarlos una y otra vez, desesperándola.

La heroína sentía como su corazón pedía a gritos ayuda. Juraba que estaba a punto de detenerse de tan rápido que latía. Su estómago se retorcía, exasperado, lo cual no ayudaba a sosegarla.

Era consciente de que estaba en demasía sensible por tener el cuerpo aún adormecido, por eso trató de huir. Y para empeorar o mejorar la situación -ya no lo sabía- menos aportaba la respiración de Widowmaker sobre su oído, que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más precipitada.

Se aferró con más fuerza de la pared, como si aquel agarre le ayudara a mantener el equilibrio; sus rodillas estaban flaqueando y no quería eso. No quería darle el mérito, no hoy.

Quería ser ella la que tomara el mando al menos por una vez.

Con un importante esfuerzo se dio la vuelta, generando que Widow emigrara de ella, y la encaró con el pecho subiendo y bajando velozmente gracias a sus precisas caricias.

Amélie arqueó una curiosa pero sugerente ceja.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede, _petite?_ ¿Fue mucho para ti? ¿Será que fui muy rápido? —Se burló, a lo que Lena frunció el ceño.

—Siéntate.

— _Quoi?_ —Elevó la otra ceja, ya muy intrigada.

Tracer atrapó sus hombros e hizo fuerza hasta que Amélie terminó sentada en el suelo de la bañera. Algo confundida por su inesperada iniciativa, la detalló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme, _chérie?_ —cuestionó, relamiéndose las yemas y degustándose con el ajeno néctar que pudo conseguir, mientras contemplaba como apagaba la ducha.

La nombrada, recuperando el aliento, se sentó sobre su vientre y ascendió una traviesa comisura.

—Todo.

Widowmaker sonrió, altanera —¿Vas a vengarte? ¿Tú? —preguntó, sujetando su cintura e impulsándola a ella—. No me hagas reír.

Lena se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios, generando que se entreabrieran.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

—Hm… —Desvió la mirada con cierta complicidad—. Debo admitir que eso es un misterio para mí.

—Oh, Amélie… —Negó con la cabeza, socarrona— ¿Quién crees que te enseñó a hacer todo lo que me haces siempre?

Abrió sus dorados ojos de par en par.

—En efecto, fui yo. Simplemente no lo recuerdas.

Widow arrugó el entrecejo, tanto, que se desfiguró.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? Sabes bien que…

No pudo continuar. Un desaforado beso le quitó el aliento. Sus cejas se relajaron y fue incapaz de no enredar la mano en su corto cabello y acrecentar esa unión, como si aquel comentario anterior de mal gusto no hubiera existido.

Tracer se separó con una tortuosa lentitud y le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Aunque…, yo nunca te enseñé a jugar rudo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Lo hace… —respondió con la voz apagada y sin perder de vista sus labios. Regresó a ellos como si los necesitara para respirar, sujetando su cintura con fuerza.

La heroína sonrió sobre su boca y se deslizó por ella hasta llegar a su cuello; lo lamió, succionó, besó… Hizo todo lo que quería hacer hacía tiempo. Widow entrecerró los párpados, percibiendo como su entrepierna empezaba a arder de impaciencia.

Lena continuó su camino, descendiendo por su piel, tatuando cada parte de ella con húmedos besos. Se detuvo en el medio de sus pechos y entreabrió los labios. Amélie sujetó su cabello por detrás, ansiosa, mientras sentía como aquella lengua recorría las curvas de sus pechos, delineándolas con una infinita paciencia.

—Maldita _fille_ … Deja de tardar tanto… —emitió con la cordura por el piso. Estaba más excitada de lo que pensaba. Culpa de haber podido explorar aquel cuerpo que ahora la acorralaba. Bastaba un solo contacto de el para perder el control.

Tracer sonrió y cerró los labios en uno de sus ya, erectos pezones. Widow arqueó la espalda cuando advirtió como lo rodeaba con la lengua y luego lo absorbía una y otra vez, arrastrando su piel hacia adelante.

—Mh… —jadeó, clavando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo—. Sigue así…

Soltó su sensibilidad, generando que bailara entre sus labios. Una clara muestra de su unión quedó sostenida entre ésta y su carnosa boca.

— _P-Petite…_

Lena levantó el rostro para verla y descendió la palma por su firme abdomen, creándole escalofríos, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

—Amélie… Eres tan hermosa. —musitó, comenzando a presionar y rodear su centro—. Tan hermosa… —Siguió descendiendo, y una palpitante y húmeda entrada la recibió. Sonrió por ello.

No fue la única; Widowmaker le regaló una coqueta sonrisa y atajó su muñeca.

—¿Qué esperas, _chérie?_ ¿No ves que estoy en mi límite? —Se inclinó a su oído e impulsó más su mano contra su intimidad— ¿Quieres volverme loca? Mételos… —dijo casi en un ruego, reforzando el agarre. Su ser estaba demasiado sensible como para esperar.

La heroína volteó el rostro, sonriente, y rozó sus labios.

—Eso mismo quiero, verte enloquecer. —Empezó a penetrarla hasta que dos de sus dedos desaparecieron por completo. Amélie tembló por ese importante impacto.

—Ah… —gimió en su oído, estimulando a sus sentidos—. _P-Plus_ … —pidió, meciendo lentamente las caderas hacia ella con tal de sentirla en todo su esplendor.

Tracer la admiró, ensimismada —¿Más? ¿Eso dijiste?

Apoyó la frente en su hombro y asintió, agitada. Lena, gustosa, levantó su mentón; volvió a sus labios y los devoró, entrelazando sus lenguas, mientras se animaba a sumir un tercer dedo en su intimidad con mucho cuidado. Widowmaker se sobresaltó sobre su cuerpo, mientras la heroína empezaba una acompasada danza en su interior, percibiendo como éste la apresaba sin piedad alguna. Capturó uno de sus pechos en medio de ello y frunció la palma contra él, intensificando las sensaciones.

Widow, emanando cortos gemidos y respirando con dificultad, enredó los brazos en su cuello, se pegó a ella y aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas. La sentía en demasía dentro de su cuerpo, tanto, que pensó que se estaba fusionando con ella.

—M-Mh… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus abdómenes chocaban en cada embestida que le brindaba.

Su aire se estaba perdiendo, más de lo que deseaba. Fue su propia culpa; ella pidió algo que pensó poder controlar. Gran error. Todavía no quería terminar; quería sentirla más.

Se alejó de golpe, abriendo la boca reiteradas veces en un intento de recobrar el aliento perdido. Lena emigró de ella y la observó con la visión empañada.

—¿Widow…? ¿Te lastimé?

Negó, debilitada.

— _Petite…_ —la llamó con fragilidad, sujetando su pierna y reposándola sobre la suya, quedando entrelazadas—. Ya sabes qué hacer… —Llevó los brazos hacia atrás y apoyó las palmas en el suelo, esperando porque Lena se acomodase.

Ésta última, entendiendo, sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Con la única diferencia de que impulsó las caderas hacia adelante, apegando sus intimidades. Amélie tembló por tal impacto, al igual que Tracer, que apagó los párpados en demasía a punto de culminar.

— _Chérie_ … Muévete…. —rogó con la voz sofocada, agarrando su cintura—. Quiero que te muevas…

La heroína la miró, absorta en esa impensable imagen. Su némesis parecía tan vulnerable, tan entregada a su persona. Ahora entendía lo que ella sentía cuando la tenía en absoluto sometida. Esa satisfacción tanto física como mental… Un combo que no podía fallar.

Sonriendo con debilidad, reposó las manos en sus flexionadas rodillas, que estaban detrás de ella, y empezó a mecer lentamente las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, frotando sus intimidades en consecuencia. Widowmaker frunció los dedos contra el suelo, dejándose llevar por sus precisos movimientos y maravillándose con ese firme abdomen que bailaba hacia ella.

—Sí… Así…

Sus pálidas mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, hecho que su pequeña compañera disfrutaba. Verla tan alejada de la rutinaria coraza que imponía día tras día intensificaba su ya, hipnotizada mente.

Era un panorama enloquecedor.

Pero no era la única que pensaba aquello. Mientras Amélie estiraba el cuello hacia atrás gracias a las placenteras sensaciones, sus dorados ojos descendían y se regocijaban con los importantes atributos de Lena, que rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo cada vez más rápido, invitándola a saborearlos.

Guiada por ese paisaje y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba al límite, reforzó el agarre en su cintura y comenzó a navegar por el borde de ésta; acariciándola, presionándola con fuerza, rodeándola hasta atajar su espalda. La acopló más a su cuerpo, generando que ambas jadearan con ímpetu.

Los párpados de Tracer por poco y se encontraban cerrados; iba a colapsar. Widowmaker la admiró, mordiéndose el labio y con el corazón fuera de sí.

— _Chérie…_

Incapaz de seguir haciendo la nada misma, se incorporó un poco y sus dedos, tentados, se deslizaron por su piel hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos. Aspirando el aire entre dientes, se aferró a el como si su vida dependiera de ello y aceleró los movimientos en las caderas, estremeciéndolas a ambas.

—Ah… _M-Merde…_ —expresó, sudorosa y sacudida. Detalló, debilitada, como Lena saltaba sobre su cuerpo, agitada. Esa imagen traspasó la escasa cordura que le quedaba.

Con la mente a punto de explotar, elevó las caderas y acrecentó esa fusión, para luego agachar la cabeza y atrapar uno de sus pezones con los dientes.

—¡Ah! —gimió Tracer, doblando la espalda y aferrándose de su cabello.

Widowmaker comenzó a succionarlo entre audibles y ásperos jadeos, arrastrando las uñas por su pecosa espalda, marcándola, hasta estacionar una de sus manos en su trasero.

—Quiero escucharte… —Estrelló la palma contra él, generando que curvara más la espalda, y su mano libre, sin querer quedarse fuera, descendió por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. Empezó a rodear su centro con lentitud, aún meciéndose sobre ella—. Mh… —Besó sus labios en un arranque, apretando con fuerza su trasero y acelerando la danza en ese sensible punto, presionándolo.

—¡A-Ah!

Tracer estaba enloqueciendo, su mente ya no formulaba pensamiento alguno. Se suponía que había tomado el control, pero Amélie no tardó en dar vuelta eso.

Ésta última elevó la mirada hacia ella, la cual se encontraba oscurecida, y sonrió de una perdida forma.

—Quiero que termines, _petite…_ —susurró sobre sus labios, para luego devorarlos con hambruna otra vez unos importantes instantes. Se despegó ante la falta de aire, solo dejando un pequeño hilo transparente sostenido entre ellos—. Ah, sí… Quiero que termines sobre mí…

Lena abrió los ojos de par en par. No comprendió qué quiso decir con eso, estaba muy ocupada disfrutando su húmeda intimidad contra la suya; su ronca y sensual voz susurrándole al oído, sus perfectos movimientos en su centro. Ya solo imperceptibles sonidos emanaban de sus labios, que apenas podía sellarlos. El aliento se le estaba escapando.

Sin embargo, su némesis a los pocos segundos le hizo entender su petición.

Su corazón se precipitó a los golpes al notar como Widowmaker aceleraba de un infartante modo la fricción sobre su centro, rozándolo de un lado a otro con rapidez, para luego presionarlo unos instantes y volver a repetir la acción anterior, exasperándola.

Algo en su mente la alarmó, al igual que su vientre, que se retorcía desesperado.

—¡N-No! —Atajó su muñeca, agitada—. S-Si haces eso…

—¿Qué pasará si hago esto? —Lo presionó de nuevo unos largos segundos, mientras mordía su labio inferior y lo atraía hacia ella.

Tracer sentía como una sensibilidad extrema dominaba a su punto más vulnerable, enloqueciéndola. Y las embestidas que seguía brindándole no ayudaban a sosegarla.

—N-No lo sé... Me siento extraña...

Amélie le sonrió con una amabilidad que no comprendió.

—Tranquilízate, _petite_. No te avergüences de lo que está por pasar.

Pestañeó, confusa _._

 _¿Avergonzarme?_

—Eres condenadamente hermosa... —Lamió con el vértice de la lengua su labio superior—. Suéltalo.

Sus palabras sonaban con delay en su detenida mente. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Suéltalo? Ese orgasmo que se avecinaba amenazaba con ser muy diferente a los anteriores, no necesariamente mejor, sino… justamente eso, diferente. Era como si su vientre fuera a explotar; como si necesitara liberar un gran peso de sus hombros, como si fuese a fallecer allí mismo si no lo emanaba. Una importante energía se estaba acumulando en un solo lugar; su centro. Su estómago ardía, desesperado, sin darle tregua.

En otras palabras, estaba a punto de culminar. Y desconocía de qué manera.

Chocó los dientes y se aferró de su esbelta espalda, tanto, que la rasguñó.

—¡W-Widow!

—H-Hazlo... —Apenas pudo modular su némesis, ya que su propio ser estaba a punto de colisionar, al igual que ella.

Aceleró de nuevo los movimientos en su centro y apegó lo más que pudo su intimidad a la suya.

Y ese fue el fin de la heroína.

Tracer cerró los ojos fuertemente, estiró el cuello hacia atrás y emanó un placentero jadeo, mientras su interior, incapaz de aguantar más, comenzaba a expulsar su placer.

Sus caderas temblaron en la acción, y Amélie, empezando a tiritar como ella, no podía estar más regocijada con el elixir que estaba inundando sus yemas y su propia intimidad en demasía.

—Ah..., _chérie_... Te siento, realmente t-te siento... —musitó, observando perdidamente su templo y percibiendo como el esperado orgasmo llegaba a su propio ser.

Jadeante y reforzando el agarre en su cintura, meció lenta y profundamente las caderas unas cuantas veces más, para luego emitir un audible gemido, perdiendo toda fuerza alguna. Temblando y con los espasmos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se alejó un poco, permitiéndose empapar con su néctar, el cual terminó fusionado con su vientre. Lena, tiritando sobre ella, culminó finalmente y cayó hacia atrás. Por suerte, unas largas piernas flexionadas la sostuvieron.

Con la respiración entrecortada y sin poder salir de su pasiva posición, entreabrió los ojos, que se habían cerrado por el deleite anterior.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Bajó la mirada, fatigada, y se topó con el firme abdomen de Amélie cubierto por su placer. Al instante ahogó un grito, avergonzada.

Contrario a ella, Widow, encantada y respirando con dificultad, danzó los dedos en su propia piel y los llevó a su boca; saboreó su néctar, en absoluto hechizada.

—Realmente... eres tan deliciosa.

Lena, con el cuerpo tenso por la vergüenza, trató de apartarse, pero los firmes brazos de Widowmaker rodearon los suyos y la impulsaron a su pecho, impidiéndoselo. La acurrucó contra él, aún agitada. Se asombró al captar sus rápidos latidos.

—... _Tranquille_ , no te avergüences. —musitó en su oído. Tracer se revolvió entre sus brazos, incómoda.

—P-Pero yo... acabo de...

—Complacerme, _petite._

Widow sujetó su mentón y lo levantó. Le sonrió con una gentileza poco común en ella.

—Veo que nunca has tenido este tipo de orgasmo. —dijo, aún con la voz rasposa por la intensa experiencia anterior. Lena apegó los hombros al cuello, sonrojada.

—Ni sabía que existía.

Amélie ahogó una risita y besó sus labios.

—El solo hecho de que fuera la primera que te lo provocó me hace inmensamente feliz.

La mandíbula de la heroína se desencajó. La cursilería no era parte de aquella misteriosa criatura, por ende, esas palabras no tenían ni pies ni cabeza en su cuadrada mente. No obstante, eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de no haberle generado lo mismo a ella.

Frunció el ceño, impotente.

—Yo también quiero provocarte eso... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Widowmaker soltó una carcajada y enredó los dedos en su corto cabello.

—¿No me dijiste que fuiste tú la que me enseñaste todo? —Le devolvió esa pasada jugada, arrogante— ¿No sabes hacerlo?

Tracer suspiró, derrotada.

—Widow… —reprochó.

La nombrada rió otra vez y rozó los labios contra su mejilla.

—Hm… Hay varias maneras.

Lena desvió el semblante, entristecida —Veo que sabes mucho sobre el tema.

—Veo que sí, pero no fue por alguien más, _chérie._ —agregó de inmediato ante sus obvios celos.

La heroína regresó la atención a ella, intrigada.

—¿Huh?

Widow se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y atajó su trasero con ambas manos, sobresaltándola.

—¿Sabes cómo lo descubrí?

Negó, percibiendo como lo entreabría. Se miró de soslayo, ruborizada.

 _¿No piensa parar? Dios mío, va a matarme._

—Lo descubrí… —murmuró contra sus labios—… masturbándome.

Lena abrió los ojos cual platos, para luego delinear una nerviosa sonrisa. Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus descaradas frases.

—O-Oi…

—Y a que no sabes en quién estaba pensando en ese momento…

Su estómago se contrajo, ansioso —¿E-En quién?

Widowmaker, sonriente, entreabrió sus pálidos labios, llevándose los suyos, y atajó sutilmente su lengua con los dientes, para acto seguido comenzar a succionarla de adelante hacia atrás en acompasados y lentos movimientos. Tracer se retorció entre su agarre, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

La liberó con lentitud, dejando un claro rastro de su lívido conectado entre sus lenguas.

—En ti. Siempre... en ti, _petite._

La agotada llama que se había extinto en su ser volvió a revivir con esa importante frase, y más por cómo la pronunció. Oh, y en especial por cómo la sentenció.

—Amélie… —la llamó con una ronca tonalidad.

Poco a poco fue recostándose sobre ella. Widow, conservando aquella superada sonrisa, se dejó llevar por su cuerpo.

—Te haré sentir bien también.

—Ya lo has hecho, mosquita.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero…

Widowmaker entrecerró los ojos y amplió la sonrisa. Estaba tan agotada que era capaz de dormirse en esa bañera, pero no podía resistirse a tan apetecible oferta.

— _D'accord, ma chérie_. —Se incorporó, quedando sentada. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a llevarla hacia abajo hasta dejarla a escasos centímetros de su lubricada intimidad—. Si tan decidida estás a lograrlo _…, bon appetit_.

Tracer se perdió en ese perfecto templo y ascendió una traviesa comisura.

—Bon appetit, Amélie.

Y por supuesto, lo logró.

-/-

—Agh… Mierda.

Lena se sonó el cuello de un lado a otro. La contractura que tenía por haber estado haciendo… Bueno, cosas con Widowmaker en una bañera, le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Elevó la visión, refregándoselo, y se encontró con un anaranjado atardecer que se reflejaba en el transparente río. Sonrió.

—Qué linda vista… Este lugar de verdad es un paraíso. Es tan diferente a mi ciudad… —Volteó el rostro y divisó un gran árbol que se encontraba en la esquina de ese inmenso patio; algo llamó su atención— ¡Oh! —Caminó hasta él a paso rápido y lo detalló mejor—. No puedo equivocarme, ¡es este!

Con una desafiante mirada de fondo, empezó a saltar para tratar de agarrar una de las tantas hojas de ese alto árbol. No obstante, terminó siendo una tarea algo dificultosa.

Ya iba por el intento número diez y nada.

—¡M-Mierda! —Siguió tratando de arrebatarle una de esas peculiares hojas que tenían forma de estrella, pero su altura no parecía estar ayudando— ¡No puedo creer que voy a tener que usar el acelerador para esto! —Aterrizó, desganada, y lo analizó—. En efecto, voy a tener que usarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Carajo! —Se dio la vuelta, asustada— ¡No aparezcas así de repente!

— _Désolé_ , es la costumbre.

—¡¿De qué?!

Widowmaker se inclinó hacia ella con una burlona sonrisa.

—Del arte del sigilo, _chérie_ —contestó con orgullo, acomodando su oscura bata en el pecho. Levantó la cabeza y detalló lo que con tanto empeño Lena quería obtener— ¿No la alcanzas? ¿Por qué no saltas más alto? ¿No puedes?

Tracer dejó caer ambas cejas.

—Adelante, búrlate en mi cara como si no sintiera nada…

—Ja… —Puso una mano en su cadera, altanera—. Haré algo mejor que eso.

Desorientándola, se agachó, quedando frente a sus piernas, y pasó la mitad del cuerpo en medio de ellas. Lena la observó desde lo alto, curiosa.

—¿Widow?

Sujetó sus piernas y sin esfuerzo alguno las colocó sobre sus hombros, para luego levantarla.

—¡Woah, woah! —Se tambaleó— ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Si no destapas mis ojos terminarás en el río, _petite_.

—¡Ah! —Derivó el agarre a su cabeza—. Lo siento, pero… ¿no era más fácil que me la alcanzaras tú?

—Así es más divertido. —Reforzó el agarre en sus muslos—. Además, de esta forma puedo sentir tu querida y calentita _framboise_ sobre mi cue…

—¡Ya entendí! —Se desesperó, tironeando de su cabello—. Dios… ¿Es que acaso nunca te calmas?

Amélie elevó los ojos hacia ella con picardía.

—Contigo no puedo hacer eso, _chérie._ Pensé que ya lo sabías _._ —contestó, indiferente. Lena analizó su serio semblante, que comparado a sus palabras, en nada encajaba.

Resignada, devolvió la atención a las ramas del árbol.

—Si vas a ayudarme, hazlo bien. Esto es de suma importancia.

—Solo es una hoja.

—¡No es solo eso! —exclamó, estirando el brazo hacia ésta—. Súbeme un poco más.

Widow la admiró, intrigada, y estiró la punta de los pies. La heroína se iluminó cuando por fin la alcanzó.

—¡La tengo!

—¿Tanto por una estúpida hoja?

—¡No es cualquier hoja! ¡Mira! —Bajó la cabeza y se la puso frente al rostro— ¡Es una estrella!

Amélie detalló el otoñal color que poseía con una aburrida mueca de fondo.

—¿…Y?

—¡Una estrella que cumple deseos! ¡Y ahora es tuya! —Se la dio, radiante.

Abrió sus dorados ojos, sorprendida —¿Todo era por mí?

—¡Siempre es por ti, luv! —Asintió alegremente, mostrándole los dientes. Widow sonrió de lado y detalló la pequeña hoja, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

— _Merci, petite_. Pero no sé qué puedo hacer con una insignificante hoja.

—¡Te dije que no es insignificante! —refutó— ¡Cumplirá tus deseos!

Widowmaker alzó la vista de nuevo. La observó de cabeza y con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que no parecía querer achicarse. Su corazón se aceleró al notarla, pero para su suerte no dolió. Solo se apretó, conmocionado.

 _Maldita fille…_

Comenzó a esbozar una tenue pero sincera sonrisa que suspendió a la joven sobre ella.

—Ya se cumplieron. —susurró, tanto, que Tracer no la escuchó.

—¿Huh?

Widow apagó los párpados, serena, y posicionó la boca hacia ella en una muda petición. Lena la observó, ruborizada, y sonrió con timidez. Inclinó más la cabeza y la besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero inmerso de una dulzura que dejó bastante detenida a la heroína. Con esa sola acción pudo saber a la perfección lo que su némesis quería decirle.

Un "gracias" tan grande que no podía ser explicado con palabras.

Amélie presionó más sus muslos y entreabrió los ojos, capturando los suyos, que continuaban cerrados. Se despegó con lentitud, sonrió y giró el cuerpo, provocando que se tambaleara.

—¡Woah! —Se sujetó con más fuerza de su cabeza— ¡Avísame si vas a moverte!

—Vamos adentro, mosquita. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo revoloteando sin mi presencia. —respondió, ignorándola y regresando los pasos a la entrada.

—Eso fue porque estabas muy ocupada tomándote una siestita. Sí que duermes mucho…

—En sí no lo hice mucho por años, supongo que mi cuerpo lo necesita. —Arqueó una graciosa ceja—. Además, ¿quién crees que tuvo la culpa de dejarme tan agotada?

—¡Tú lo empezaste!

—Y tú lo terminaste, como corresponde.

—¿Siempre tienes que devolvérmela? —Posó la mirada al frente y divisó la gran puerta de ese castillo—. Oi, ya puedes bajarme.

—Lo haré en un rato.

—Amélie —la llamó algo exasperada al notar como la puerta estaba a punto de sumirse contra su cabeza—. En serio, bájame.

—Dije que no.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Me llevaré la puerta puest…! —Un sonoro ruido, que resultó ser su cabeza estampándose contra el marco, la detuvo— ¡Agh!

Widow alzó la mirada, impasible, y contuvo una carcajada cuando la vio con ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

—Oh, lo siento _petite._ No calculé bien.

—¡I-Idiota! —Se la refregó con graciosas lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Es imposible que tú calcules mal!

—Hasta las mejores se equivocan alguna vez. —atinó a decir, abriéndola.

—T-Te mataré.

—Suena bien. Espera a que lleguemos a mi cama.

—¿Tu cama? —inquirió, percibiendo como Widowmaker se agachaba hasta dejarla asentada en el suelo.

—Ahí podrás asesinarme de todas las formas que quieras. —Le guiñó un insinuante ojo.

—Oh, no. Ni lo pienses. —Clavó un dedo en su pecho—. Tengo hambre, dame comida.

Amélie rodó los ojos y continuó caminando. Lena la siguió cual cachorro.

—Oi.

—Prepárate algo.

—¿Huh? ¿Tienes comi…? —Se detuvo en seco cuando un pequeño maullido resonó detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta, sonriente— ¡Hey, Roberto! —exclamó, agachándose. Lo levantó y lo sumió en su pecho— ¿Dónde has estado?

Widowmaker giró el semblante y lo miró —Seguro comiéndose esas ratas a las que tanto le temes, deberías agradecerle.

—¡Eso no es posible! —Lo acurrucó más—. Todavía es muy pequeño para saber cazar.

—Hm… Como sea. —Le dio la espalda y continuó su camino hacia el living.

—¡Espera! —La siguió— ¿Qué hay de la comida?

Widow, bufando, señaló la inmensa cocina al fondo del comedor.

—En el refrigerador hay lo necesario para sobrevivir un año. Agarra lo que quieras.

—¿De verdad? —Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, intrigada—. Sí que estás preparada…

Entró y pasó la vista de un lado a otro, asombrada por lo antigua que era. Hasta el horno parecía salido de una película de los cincuenta. Widow la detalló a la distancia con cierta curiosidad.

Lena dejó al gato en el suelo, que atinó a seguirla, y abrió la heladera. Era cierto, comida de todo tipo abundaba.

—Hm… —Se agachó y agarró unas verduras— ¡Ah! No le pregunté qué quería.

Se dio media vuelta con intenciones de ir a buscarla, pero al hacerlo chocó de frente contra un esbelto cuerpo.

—¡Agh! —Se refregó la nariz, adolorida— ¡Deja de aparecer de la nada!

Widowmaker la admiró desde lo alto, inexpresiva, y llevó las manos al freezer, pasando por encima de su cabeza.

—Quiero pollo. —pidió. O mejor dicho, ordenó.

—¿Huh?

Lo agarró y lo dejó caer sobre sus manos que, temblorosas, lo atajaron de puro milagro. Su pecoso rostro se deformó al detallarlo.

—¿P-Pollo?

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Yo tengo que cocinarlo?

— _Oui._

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero.

—Oi…

—¿No sabes hacerlo?

—No es eso… —Bajó la vista y lo miró, dudosa—. Pero…

—¿No vas a cocinarme? —inquirió con una incitante tonada, acercando el rostro—. Siempre tan cruel, _chérie._

Tracer largó un pesado suspiro, y empezó a caminar hacia la mesada de la cocina.

—De acuerdo… Solo por esta vez iré en contra de mis principios. —contestó con una entristecida mueca que dejó algo descolocada a su némesis.

—¿Principios? —Arqueó una confundida ceja, mientras observaba como la heroína abría los muebles de la cocina en búsqueda de todo lo necesario para cocinar, y comenzaba a prepararlo.

—¿Al menos vas a ayudar? —preguntó de espaldas a ella. Amélie elevó una soberbia comisura.

— _Non._

Lena volvió a suspirar —Esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntaste? —cuestionó, apoyando la espalda contra el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

—Agradece que sé hacerlo. Mi familia era bastante carnívora, al contrario de mí que prefiero otra cosa. —comentó, encendiendo el horno.

—Hm…

Widowmaker se quedó contemplándola en silencio todo el tiempo que requirió terminar de preparar su comida. Tracer ya estaba comenzando a incomodarse por esa inquisitiva mirada que sentía clavada en la espalda.

—En unos minutos estará listo.

Amélie se incorporó del marco y empezó a caminar hacia su persona, que continuaba con una abatida mueca dibujada en el rostro.

—¿No es esto romántico? —dijo, quedando detrás de ella. Enredó los brazos en su cintura y apoyó el mentón en su hombro—. Es todo un placer verte cocinando para mí, tal como una linda sirvienta.

—Oi, no soy la sirvienta de nadie.

—¿Eso crees? —musitó en su oído, pasando la visión al costado y detallando un delantal que estaba colgado en la esquina— ¿Por qué no te pones eso e incentivas mis fantasías, _petite?_ —Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalándolo—. Todavía no hemos probado la cocina…

La ceja izquierda de Lena tiritó, indignada. Sabía lo que se refería.

—Agh… Cállate y déjame terminar esto en paz.

Widow la examinó, curiosa por su malhumor. Cosa que nunca creyó presenciar.

—¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Por qué suenas tan enojada?

—No lo estoy.

—Eso no es lo que mis oídos escuchan, _chérie._

Bufó —Estoy triste, no enojada.

— _Pourquoi?_ —cuestionó, reforzando el agarre en su vientre, el cual no tenía intenciones de soltar— ¿Porque te obligué a cocinar?

Lena suspiró de nuevo —No, ya verás porqué.

Unos minutos después la heroína terminó de preparar todo. Con los platos en las manos, se dirigió a la extensa mesa que se encontraba en ese gigantesco comedor.

Se detuvo al observarla, y sus párpados se entrecerraron al notar una abandonada taza de café sobre esta, junto a un periódico que parecía de muchos meses atrás.

 _Ha estado tan sola aquí…_

Forzó una sonrisa, mientras colocaba los platos uno enfrente del otro y hacia un ademán con la mano para que Amélie, que se encontraba detrás de ella con una distante expresión, se sentara. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Widowmaker contempló la mesa, pensante, y regresó los pasos a la cocina.

—¿Widow?

A los pocos segundos volvió de nuevo con una botella de vino en la mano. Lena sonrió de soslayo al verla.

—Oh, cierto, eres una alcohólica. Lamento haberlo olvidado, cielo.

—De qué sirve negarlo a esta altura —atinó a responder, colocándola en el medio de la mesa y empezando a sacar el corcho—. Tú también tomarás, _petite._

—¿Lo haré? —inquirió, sentándose.

—Oh, sí. Lo harás. —Sonrió con malicia y le sirvió en una copa—. Así será más fácil desinhibirte.

—Pensé que ya había hecho eso. —dijo, sujetándola.

Amélie se sentó frente a ella y se sirvió, para luego elevar la copa.

—¿Un brindis, _chérie?_

Lena rió por lo bajo, y chocó su copa contra la suya.

—¡Cheers, luv!

— _Santé! —_ La imitó, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisita de su parte, antes de que llevara la copa a sus labios y bebiera; sus castaños ojos no tardaron en alumbrarse.

—¡Pero qué buen vino! —exclamó, sonriente—. Estoy más acostumbrada a la cerveza o al gin, ¡pero esto lo supera!

—Por supuesto que lo supera. —contestó, removiendo un poco la copa. Le dio un corto sorbo y regresó la atención a ella—. Es un vino añejo, _petite._ Nada puede superarlo. Es un perfecto momento para que aprendas lo que el buen gusto significa.

Tracer sonrió, pensando que Amélie parecía toda una señorita de clase alta en ese instante.

—Eres más refinada de lo que pensé, cielo. —dijo, sujetando los cubiertos.

Widowmaker observó, curiosa, como la comida era diferente a la suya. Solo coloridas verduras y unas papas adornaban su plato.

Estiró el brazo con el tenedor en la mano y picó su porción, para luego llevarla a su boca.

—¡Oi! —La señaló— ¿Acabas de robarme?

— _Oui._

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Dicen que la comida sabe mejor del plato del otro.

Tracer arqueó una desconcertada ceja, detallando cómo la probaba. Widow masticó las verduras con lentitud, saboreándolas.

—Hm… No está mal, para ser tan verde. —La miró con una pícara expresión—. Podría robar más…

Lena infló los cachetes y arrastró su plato hacia ella, protegiéndolo. Amélie soltó una maliciosa carcajada.

— _Oh, allez chérie._ Puedes probar el mío. —Movió el plato en su dirección, ofreciéndoselo—. Aunque supongo que ya lo hiciste porque tú lo cocinaste.

La heroína negó la cabeza con la boca llena.

—No lo hice.

—Entonces, pruébalo. —Lo arrimó más hacia ella.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo has envenenado? —inquirió, haciendo un sensual ademán con el cuchillo, para luego deslizar la lengua por el—. Sí que no pierdes el tiempo, _petite._ Atacándome en mi propia casa…

Lena se atragantó con la comida.

—¡N-No, idiota! Soy vegetariana, por eso.

—Oh. —Bajó el cuchillo—. Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Por eso estabas casi llorando cuando cocinabas el pollo? ¿Te da asco la carne?

Tracer negó, mientras cortaba unas papas, impasible.

—No me gusta comer nada que tenga que ver con un ser viviente… Que tenga un corazón. Es como si me comiera a Roberto.

Amélie abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionada, y los derivó al suelo, donde se encontraba el gatito esperando ansioso por un bocado. Examinó su pequeño y tierno semblante, e intercaló la mirada entre el pollo y él una y otra vez, algo inquieta.

Tragando saliva con dificultad regresó sus ahora, titubeantes ojos a Tracer, y alejó el plato. La heroína la contempló, extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa? Ni lo probaste.

—Se me fue el hambre. —contestó con la visión plantada en sus piernas. Lena reprimió una risita.

—No me digas que…

Widowmaker se achicó en el lugar notablemente incómoda pero sin cambiar su neutro semblante.

—¡Ja, ja! —Soltó una carcajada—. Supongo que ahora sí tendrás que comer de mi plato.

Ascendió sus dorados ojos de golpe, entusiasmada.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado. —Le dio unas palmaditas a la silla que tenía al costado.

Amélie se levantó al instante, dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa y con su típica e indiferente cara, se sentó a su lado. Acomodó el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Lena y se aproximó más.

Mucho más.

La heroína, intimidada por tal innecesaria cercanía que le permitía oler su afrodisíaco aroma, bajó la visión y observó su entreabierta bata, que dejaba un poco al descubierto los costados de sus pechos. Devolvió la vista a su distante rostro, nerviosa.

—No hace falta tan cerca…

— _Pourquoi?_

Dibujó una resignada sonrisa. No tenía caso llevarle la contraria; no iba a ceder.

—Olvídalo.

Widow cruzó las piernas y la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué preparaste el pollo si eres vegetariana?

—Te dije que fue una excepción porque tú lo querías.

Su némesis entrecerró los párpados, regocijada.

—Y ahora que lo dices… —continuó, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¡Sacrifiqué mi mente por nada! No volveré a hacerlo.

—No te pediré que lo hagas de nuevo, puedo vivir a base de verduras. En realidad me da igual qué comer.

—Pero tú querías...

—Solo fue un capricho.

Tracer la miró, sonrojada, y regresó la atención a su plato.

—Seguro esto te gustará también. Prueba las papas. —Se lo acercó— ¡Ah! ¡Tu tenedor! —Se puso medianamente de pie para agarrarlo, ya que se encontraba en el otro lado de la mesa. No obstante, Widow atajó su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Compartamos éste. —Agarró el suyo.

Tracer se perdió en sus serios ojos y sonrió de soslayo.

 _Eres más parecida a tu pasado de lo que crees, Amélie._

Eso pensó, a pesar de que claramente sus palabras no sonaron a una petición, sino a una orden. "Pequeña" diferencia.

Volvió a sentarse, divisando como Widowmaker pinchaba unas papas junto con unas verduras y las llevaba a su boca. La abrió, dispuesta a probarlas, mientras observaba de reojo como la heroína la examinaba con una penetrante mirada y una infantil sonrisa.

Sonrió y redirigió el tenedor a su boca.

—Abre la boquita…

Sus castaños pelos terminaron de punta —N-No es necesario que…

—Ábrela. —ordenó, ampliando los ojos de un amenazador modo. Lena delineó una temerosa y ridícula sonrisa, y entreabrió los labios, cerrando los párpados.

Amélie detalló ensimismada ese rosado color que los adornaba, y en un impulso se inclinó y la besó. Lena se sobresaltó, percibiendo como esa voraz lengua que ya conocía bien se enredaba con la suya, quitándole el aliento.

Así de rápido como se sumió en ella, se apartó.

— _Désolé_ —musitó, limpiando su comisura con el pulgar—. Se supone que iba a darte tu pasto, pero me tenté.

La asaltada rascó su cuello, sonrojada —N-No hay problema, luv.

—Ahora sí. —Volvió a posicionar el tenedor cerca de su boca—. Ábrela.

Absolutamente entregada a esa batalla que no podía ganar, volvió a abrirla. Complacida, Widow le dio de comer.

Lena no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso… No tenía un puto sentido.

Amélie regresó el tenedor y esta vez fue ella la que probó un bocado. La heroína la miró, ansiosa.

—¿Te gusta?

Asintió, indiferente. Contrario a ella, Tracer esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Me alegra que te guste!

—Ja, no te alegres tanto, _petite._ —Sonrió, traviesa—. Porque si tan bien lo haces, me cocinarás todos los días.

—… Oi, no te abuses.

Widowmaker atajó su mentón y bajó su labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Abre.

Resignada, entreabrió los labios y se dejó alimentar.

—¿Me darás de comer como a un bebé hasta que el plato quede vacío o qué? —moduló con la boca notablemente llena.

— _Oui_. —Devolvió el tenedor a su propia boca—. Deberías estar contenta. La gran Widowmaker te está prestando una considerable atención.

Lena sonrió de lado. No podía negarse a ese intento de ternura que nació de su parte. Aunque viniendo de ella, todo sonaba como una clara amenaza. Así que era mejor abrir la boca y dejar que la alimentara.

Y en efecto, así siguió por largos minutos.

—Lena. —la llamó, generando que descendiera la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo.

—Dime.

Dudó antes de hablar. Había algo que quería preguntarle desde que apareció en su casa.

—¿Qué sucedió con la corporación de Talon?

La heroína abrió los ojos de golpe. Quería evitar esa conversación, pero era obvio que su némesis no opinaba igual.

Entrecerró los párpados, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

—Sigo luchando contra ellos. En todo ese tiempo que estuviste dormida por la operación, Moira tomó el lugar de Talon. Es como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Widow dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, pensante.

—No me sorprende.

—A mi tampoco. Además, parece que está un "poco" obsesionada con secuestrarme. —Llevó las manos atrás de su cuello y se apoyó en ellas—. Supongo que le parezco irresistible. —Trató de bromear; no se escuchó risa alguna. La espió de reojo, inquieta—. Pero no podrá lograrlo.

Widowmaker frunció los dedos contra su rodilla mientras una impotente energía comenzaba a invadirla.

 _¿No podrá? Pero... ¿y si lo logra?_

Cerró el puño con el corazón aumentando las palpitaciones.

 _Si lo logra... la perderé._

Luego de tener unos cuantos segundos la atención plantada en la mesa, que de interesante no tenía nada, volteó el rostro hacia ella y la miró con una vacía expresión.

—Puedo matarla por ti.

Tracer ahogó un sorprendido sonido.

—No será difícil. Ahora nadie me vigila, soy un… juguete roto. —Bajó la visión con cierto desconsuelo—. Ella me dejó bien claro que no le interesa recuperarme.

Lena le mantuvo la mirada, para luego derivarla a su costado.

—No, esta no es tu batalla. Si alguien tiene que matarla soy yo. —pronunció con una grave y peligrosa tonada que no la caracterizaba. Amélie la contempló en silencio—. Me enteré que ella… tuvo mucho que ver con lo que te hicieron, no puedo dejar pasar eso.

—Ja… —Quitó el brazo del respaldo y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, para luego reposar el mentón en su palma—. En efecto, _petite,_ tuvo que ver. Pero Talon hizo la mayoría del trabajo.

—No me importa, tiene que pagar.

Regresó sus dorados ojos a ella debido a que su voz sonaba cada vez más insensible, lo cual le preocupaba.

— _Chérie_ , ten cuidado.

Tracer giró el semblante con lentitud y lo que Widow vio en sus ojos para nada se asemejaba a esa amabilidad que siempre irradiaba.

—Creo que Talon tenía razón al final —prosiguió, llevando los dedos a su mejilla. La acarició con las yemas—. Tienes potencial para pasarte al otro lado.

—¿Potencial?

Asintió —Tus emociones podrían traicionarte, _petite_. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cómo te pusiste cuando asesinaste a Talon? Estabas irreconocible.

Lena bajó el rostro sin quitar su ahora, firme mueca.

—Pensé mucho en eso, me odié por actuar así. Pero ahora agradezco haber perdido el control.

Widowmaker arqueó una ceja —¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahora sé a lo que tengo que enfrentarme. —Hizo una vacilante pausa—. A mí.

Widow abandonó su semblante, mientras Lena sonreía con desolación.

—Sí, Talon tenía razón. No soy solo una vacía sonrisa, Amélie. Soy más que eso… —Descendió la cabeza, manteniendo esa, justamente, triste sonrisa—. Tan solo soy una persona… como todos. Una persona que puede perder el control de sus emociones. Pero gracias a eso ahora sé que algo más habita en mí. Algo que tengo que aprender a controlar.

Su némesis la contempló unos instantes y derivó la mirada al suelo, donde aún se encontraba el gato.

—Hm… Si tú lo dices. —atinó a responder en un murmullo. Aunque no lo dejaba entrever, seguía preocupada. Algo en ese radical cambio que estaba mostrando no le agradaba—. Entonces, ¿la matarás?

—… Si vuelve a amenazarme a mí o a cualquier persona inocente, lo haré.

—Quizás te mate ella antes.

—Trataré de que no. Pero si resulta así, aceptaré mi destino.

Widow arrugó el ceño, frustrada. El solo pensar en que alguien podía arrebatarle la vida…

Se sentía tan lejana a lo que alguna vez fue, a lo que perteneció. Ahora Tracer estaba sola en la guerra. ¿Acaso su nueva misión era aguardar a que regresara con vida cada vez que iba a una batalla?

Suspiró y devolvió la atención al gato. Éste, al hacer contacto visual con ella, se paró en sus patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en su pierna. Empezó a maullar.

Widowmaker lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vete.

—No seas así con él. —le dijo Lena, atajando su hombro, y retomando su usual y dulce tonalidad. Amélie sintió cierto alivio al escucharla.

—¿Por qué me está mirando así?

—Porque quiere que le des comida.

—¿El pasto? —Miró el plato. Tracer rió por lo bajo y sujetó el otro que tenía el pollo.

—Mejor dale esto. Al menos él lo comerá.

—Oh…, pero _quelle surprise_. —Delineó una socarrona sonrisa— ¿Él si puede comer carne?

—Es una situación completamente diferente. Los gatos necesitan esa dieta para crecer fuertes, en cambio nosotras no. Podemos reemplazar la carne con otra cosa. —Sonrió—. Podemos elegir no lastimar.

Widowmaker la observó con una ensimismada visión y dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí, podemos. —Agarró el plato y lo dejó en el piso. El gatito se lanzó hacia él—. Y como siempre, tú eliges proteger al prójimo, ¿no, _petite?_ —finalizó con un grado de melancolía. La heroína la miró, sin comprender del todo sus palabras, o mejor dicho, el mensaje oculto detrás de estas.

—¿Luv?

—No olvides eso, Lena.

—¿… Qué cosa?

—Tus principios. Yo no olvidaré los míos. —Descendió los párpados, manteniendo esa leve sonrisa—. Y los míos… son lo contrario a los tuyos.

Tracer arqueó las cejas mientras su pecho se apretaba, afligido. Algo en su voz la drenó de un amargo sentimiento.

—Luv…

—Sí que es carnívoro… —Cortó el tenso ambiente, detallando como devoraba el pollo con fervor—. Actúa igual que yo cuando estoy encima de ti.

Tracer se sonrojó —¡No lo compares con cosas pervertidas!

-/-

 _¿De verdad, Amélie? Eres la personificación de la hipocresía._

Widow esbozó una incómoda mueca, revolviéndose en la cama. Algo estaba atacando a sus sueños; una voz que reconocía a la perfección.

 _No puedo creer que estés lado a lado con nuestra querida enemiga, ¿qué hay de la orden que te di?_

—¿O-Orden…? —musitó, entreabriendo los ojos lentamente.

 _Mátala, esa orden._

Los abrió de golpe, ahogando un aterrorizado sonido. Se incorporó, agitada y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

 _¡Mátala!_

Se aferró el cabello con más fuerza, estupefacta, y pasó la mirada a Lena, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

—N-No… otra vez... _Merde._ —moduló mientras sus pupilas se ampliaban por el temor de perderla a mano propia—. Tengo que despertarla… a-antes de que sea tarde.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ya que su cuerpo parecía responder cada vez menos, llevó la mano a su hombro.

—Le…

 _No, lo que tienes que hacer es matarla._

Sofocó otro quejido y se alejó de golpe. Sentía una maldita presión en la cabeza que le era familiar. Talon estaba muerto, sí, pero aún seguía vivo en su mente. Creyó haberlo superado porque cada vez la atacaba menos, cada vez le hablaba menos… Pero era consciente de que aunque ahora apenas se presentaba, seguía allí, esperando paciente el mejor momento para enloquecer a su psiquis.

¿Y qué mejor momento que cuando la heroína dormía plácidamente?

Por eso tenía miedo de quedarse al lado de Lena. Hacerlo… conllevaba ese peligro.

Su vida peligraba.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y estrelló la espalda contra la pared.

—¡V-Vete, Talon! —musitó entre dientes, sintiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba más se oscurecía su mente. ¿Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza?

Esa posible opción la drenó de un horror más grande. Miró a Tracer, respirando con dificultad.

— _P-Petite…,_ despierta. —apenas pudo susurrar. Lena ni se inmutó, impacientándola—. M-Me cago en tu sueño p-profundo, _imbécile._

 _¿Por qué estás perdiendo tanto tiempo? Vamos, mátala._

—¡N-No!

 _Ella es la culpable de tu cambio, de que ahora seas un juguete roto._

Su quijada se desprendió.

 _¿Te molesta serlo, verdad? No sirves gracias a ella._

—No… —Su cabeza decayó—. Eso no es cierto. No sirvo gracias a ti.

 _Sabes bien que eso es una mentira, Amélie. Vamos… Mátala, vuelve a ser lo que eras._

Negó con el rostro ya sudoroso. Su cuerpo se retorcía por el inmenso padecimiento que estaba inundando a su mente.

 _¡Mátala! ¡Es una orden!_

Abrió los ojos, que se habían apagado por el dolor, paralizada.

—Una orden… —musitó perdidamente.

Había algo en esa palabra… Esa simple palabra que cada vez que la escuchaba le generaba un caos a su cabeza.

 _Bien... Si tanto vas a resistirte, ¿por qué no jugamos a un juego?_

Posó la atención en Tracer con lentitud y su corazón golpeó, precipitado, al detallar lo que vio.

 _¿Qué sucede Amélie? Aquí me tienes. Si tanto me odias…, mátame._

Entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, perpleja. Lena… ya no era Lena. Ese no era su precioso rostro, sino el del mismísimo Talon. Le sonreía con altanería... Sí, esa actitud que tanto odiaba.

Sus ojos brillaron con fervor e ira al observarlo. El aire la estaba traicionando, agitándose en demasía, y sus comisuras no se quedaban atrás. Estas, temblorosas, intentaban arquearse hacia arriba en búsqueda de una maligna sonrisa.

—Talon… —dijo de un grave y peligroso modo, inclinándose a él, para luego sentarse sobre su abdomen. La idea de vengarse era demasiado llamativa—. Te mataré. Por fin... seré yo la que te mate.

Lo miró desde lo alto, ahora con una lúgubre sonrisa. La de Talon se amplió, complacida.

 _Vamos, ¿no puedes hacerlo? ¿A quién exactamente matarás así?_

Esa burla fue su fin; su cabeza estalló.

—¡A ti! —exclamó, furibunda y lanzándose hacia él.

La heroína, al percibir un peso de más en su cuerpo, entreabrió los párpados para enganchar el momento justo en el que una pálida mano se dirigía con rapidez a ella. Trató de gritar, pero sus dedos se cerraron en su cuello, imposibilitándole modular con normalidad.

—¿W-Widow…? —inquirió, atajando sus brazos con dificultad— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

La nombrada abrió los ojos de par en par y ahí quedó, congelada.

—¿E-Estás bien?

Algo no coincidía con ese maquiavélico rostro; una amable sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en sus labios. Talon era incapaz de sonreír así, y eso era porque… Talon ya no estaba allí.

Nunca lo estuvo.

—Lena… —la llamó, debilitando el agarre. Sin embargo, no la liberó. Se quedó en la misma posición contemplándola con una inexpresiva mueca que escondía una locura mayor.

Tracer detalló sus ojos en búsqueda de alguna respuesta que cuadrara con esa inexplicable pero conocida situación. Lo único que encontró fue oscuridad en ellos; una que reconocía bien.

 _Amélie…_

Su mirada se aflojó al examinarla, al igual que sus brazos, que cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas. Widowmaker arqueó una desconfiada ceja. No obstante, no dijo nada. Continuó observándola, como si estuviera esperando porque hablara, o mejor dicho porque se defendiera.

Para su mala suerte, nada de eso sucedió. Al contrario, Lena ensanchó la sonrisa, que aunque se mostraba vulnerable, era absolutamente honesta.

—¿Te encuentras bien, luv? —repitió desde lo bajo. Widow la contempló unos mudos segundos y ascendió una burlona y dolida comisura.

—¿Si me encuentro bien? ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo, _chérie?_ —Bajó la cabeza— ¿No ves que estoy a punto de matarte?

La asaltada negó con el rostro.

—Solo veo que estás sufriendo —atinó a responder, seria—. Quiero ayudarte.

Amélie levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Y si liberarte del dolor significa mi muerte, la acepto.

Sus pálidos labios se entreabrieron, sorprendidos. Los selló, apretando las mandíbulas.

Se odiaba… Se odiaba por perder el control con la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. Aunque ya no veía a Talon, apenas podía mantener a su mente lúcida en ese momento.

—Idiota. —dijo, reforzando el agarre en su cuello como si quisiera asustarla. O tal vez despertarla— ¿No me tienes miedo?

Lena negó con la cabeza, manteniendo esa perfecta y dulce sonrisa. Widowmaker arrugó la frente y la soltó.

 _¿Por qué eres así? No es justo…_

Se fue hacia atrás, agitada, y se acurrucó contra la pared mientras la heroína se incorporaba y se inclinaba hacia ella.

—Luv…

—Vete. Es peligroso estar cerca de mi ahora. —habló de una sofocada forma, ya que tenía la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas.

 _Siempre... fue peligroso. ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por alguien como yo? Siquiera que me ames ya es una buena excusa._

Tracer se acercó más, preocupada, y levantó su rostro.

—Cielo, escucha. Es normal que todavía te suceda esto —empezó a decir, captando la impotente mirada de su némesis—. No ha pasado mucho desde que te acondicionaron por última vez, tienes que darle tiempo.

—Quizás tú no llegues a ese tiempo con vida —musitó, descendiendo los ojos— ¿Eres consciente de eso o solo eres una imbécil?

Lena rió por lo bajo y acarició su cabeza.

—Soy consciente, pero también soy un poco imbécil. —Le sonrió, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta—. Luv, tranquila. Pronto pasaran estos episodios que tienes, lo prometo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —dijo en un hilo de voz, sujetando su muñeca. Detalló su pequeña mano, hipnotizada, esa que siempre estuvo dispuesta a tocarla a pesar del peligro que significaba, y corrió el rostro hacia el costado como si no quisiera que Tracer notara todo el cariño que ahora sus ojos irradiaban—. No es seguro que pasen.

—Lo es. —Llevó la mano a su mejilla—. Y lo sé porque antes perdías el control más rápido, ahora pocas veces te sucede. Llevará un tiempo que esa voz que escuchaste durante años desaparezca, ya deberías saberlo.

Widow se achicó en el lugar, todavía sin mirarla.

—Lo sabía, por eso me fui. —susurró.

—¿Huh?

—Por eso quise desaparecer por un tiempo. Para eliminar a Talon de mi mente de una maldita vez, para… no lastimarte.

Tracer se quedó en silencio escuchándola, mientras Widowmaker regresaba los ojos a ella lentamente.

—No quise decírtelo porque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, de volver…

—… Está bien, puedo entenderlo. —Acarició su mejilla, generando que entrecerrara los párpados—. Es más, sabía a la perfección la razón.

Amélie soltó una lamentable risita y sujetó aquella cálida mano que la protegía.

—¿Por eso no me preguntaste nada?

Lena asintió y se inclinó hacia su rostro. Besó su mejilla, estremeciéndola, y la abrazó.

—Todo estará bien, luv. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote. —La acurrucó más en su pecho—. Al igual que tú me apoyaste anoche.

Widow, aspirando su afrodisíaco aroma, sintió como de a poco su cuerpo perdía fuerza, y se entregó por completo a ese cálido aprecio. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y escondió el rostro en su pecho cual niña pequeña. Lena sonrió al notarla, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello por detrás.

—Te amo, Amélie —susurró en su oído, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe—. Siempre lo haré.

Widowmaker frunció los dedos contra su bata, tragando saliva con rudeza.

 _Amarme… ¿a mí?_

Su ser estaba a punto de rebalsar; cada vez que la heroína le regalaba esas palabras, ese incondicional apoyo, algo se rompía en su cuadrada mente.

Tracer comenzó a separarse con cierta cautela y ascendió su mentón.

—Voy a traerte agua, espérame. —dijo, levantándose. Amélie entreabrió los labios para detenerla, pero nada pudo decir.

Sin embargo, cuando observó cómo sus pasos se alejaban, una amarga sensación en el pecho la hizo reaccionar. Tal como aquella que sintió la primera vez que estuvieron juntas en esa abandonada casa. La primera vez que contempló, en esa ocasión con el corazón debilitado, cómo sus pasos se apartaban al igual que ahora en búsqueda de ayudarla.

Era como si nunca fueran a regresar.

 _Non..._

Desesperada, estiró el brazo y agarró su bata por detrás, para luego jalarla hacia ella, generando que Lena cayera de espaldas en medio de sus piernas. Ésta última giró el rostro, sorprendida.

—¿Luv? —inquirió, percibiendo como entrelazaba los brazos en su cintura y la abrazaba con ímpetu.

—No te vayas… —susurró en su oído, reforzando el abrazo—. _Ne pars pas… J'ai besoin de toi._

Lena pestañeó, sin entender —¿Qué dijiste?

— _Ne pars pas… —_ repitió, ascendiendo los dedos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo volteó hacia ella y Tracer se asombró por la profundidad de sus ojos. Había una gran tristeza detrás de ellos.

—Widow…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Amélie besó sus labios con desesperación, entrelazando sus lenguas. Tracer jadeó sobre su boca, sonrojada, mientras sentía como las manos de su némesis descendían su bata por los hombros de una forma un tanto exasperada.

— _Petite…, désolé._ —Rompió el beso y se desplazó hasta su cuello. Detalló las rojizas marcas en él que ella misma provocó y chocó los dientes, entre furibunda y entristecida—. _Désolé… —_ repitió, comenzando a besarlo y succionarlo, en un vago intento de borrar su pecado.

—¿P-Por qué te estás disculpando? —cuestionó ya con la respiración agitada, gracias a esas manos que no querían quedarse quietas; estas subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, topándose con sus pechos, quemando cada parte de su piel.

— _Désolé…_ —continuó de una perdida manera, descendiendo los dedos por su vientre y encontrando su intimidad; la presionó, sobresaltándola.

—W-Widow, espera. —Atajó su muñeca—. Creo que deberías descansar…

— _Non…_ —Mordió su cachete y comenzó a frotar su centro por encima de la tela que lo cubría. Lena se retorció entre sus brazos, que cada vez la abrazaban más fuerte para así evitar que escapara—. _Envie de te faire l'amour,_ _je n'en peux plus._

La heroína pestañeó de nuevo, confundida. Parecía que en cada ocasión que su némesis perdía el control, también perdía la capacidad de hablar en su idioma. Y tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de unas importantes palabras.

—C-Creo que me voy a poner a estudiar francés… ¡Whoa! —exclamó, cuando su cuerpo terminó de espaldas sobre la cama debido a un no tan amable empujón de su parte. La miró desde lo bajo con el corazón latiendo precipitado— ¿Widow?

La nombrada, con una ensombrecida mirada de fondo, atajó con ambas manos su ropa interior y se la sacó por las piernas, ruborizándola. No tardó mucho en alzar sus propias caderas y quitarse la suya.

No iba a haber una previa esta vez, Amélie deseaba sentirla con urgencia. Como si hacerlo sosegara a su confundida alma.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios, mientras levantaba su muslo y Tracer enredaba la pierna en su cadera. Sus intimidades se unieron, generando que emanaran un placentero jadeo.

— _Chérie…_ —Se escondió en la curva de su cuello y empezó a mecerse sobre su cuerpo, intensificando las sensaciones. Lena cerró los ojos y se aferró a su espalda, escuchando su fatigada respiración en un eco.

—Widow…

Amélie volteó el rostro hacia ella, ensimismada. Con la visión apagada detalló su hermoso y jadeante semblante, rodeado de esas pecas que tanto adoraba.

 _Ah... Je n'en peux plus..._

Y con un poderoso sentimiento estancado en el pecho, regresó a su cuello y presionó los labios contra el.

— _Je t'aime…_ —musitó, provocando que Tracer abriera los ojos, asombrada—. _Je t'aime…_ —repitió con la voz opacada, acelerando las embestidas—. _Je t'aime…_ —Su garganta se quebró y unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Lágrimas que había reprimido desde hacía tiempo.

La heroína, con el cuerpo navegando de atrás hacia delante de un fervoroso modo y con el miedo de perderla aumentando, ya que la última vez que le dedicó esas hermosas palabras había desaparecido, la imitó. Era imposible no hacerlo; sentía su dolor traspasando a su alma. Quizás por ese desesperado encuentro, quizás por sentirse impotente y ser incapaz de ayudarla.

O tal vez porque estaban más unidas de lo que pensaba.

—A-Amélie… —Enredó los dedos en su cabello, aspirando su llanto, que resonaba tanto como el de ella—. No llores… Todo estará bien.

Widowmaker, sollozando, asintió una y otra vez sobre su cuello, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Tracer, sintiendo que su cuerpo y mente no podían aguantar más los sentimientos encontrados, se acercó a su oído y besó su suave lóbulo.

—Yo también te amo. —murmuró.

Con la falta de aire acrecentando, Widow volvió a asentir sobre su piel, generándole unas pequeñas cosquillas. Reforzó el agarre en su mano y presionó con más fuerza su intimidad, como si necesitara fusionarse con ella. No podía controlarse, no podía dejarla...

Era su perdición, y ya no tenía ganas ni la energía para negarlo.

Sus sofocados jadeos se mezclaban con el llanto que ya ni pensaban en reprimir durante ese largo rato en el que continuaron degustándose de sus propias lágrimas; de los salados besos que se regalaban, de las caricias que no parecían tener fin…

Lo único que era certero, además de que estaban al límite, era que la paciencia y el apoyo iban a ser la verdadera base de su relación. Tanto para Amélie como para Lena.

Tracer sonrió con debilidad, navegando las yemas por la esbelta curva de su espalda, que se sacudía sobre ella.

 _Siempre la fue. ¿No, Amélie?_

* * *

YYY ahora sí llegamos al anteúltimo capítulo (sin contar el epílogo que voy a hacer). Como dije, el próximo va a ser el final.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **plagahood:** ¡Gracias por leer, amigo! Pensé que te habías perdido por la vida jajaja Espero que estés bien y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **flordeagua96:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho que el fic te genere tantas cosas, porque justamente es lo que trato de hacer. Espero que andes bien y te leo en el próximo! besos!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimado! Y gracias por tus palabras, animan mucho. Yo también necesitaba descansar un poco del drama, y nuestras pobres chicas también. Algo de felicidad tenía que haber, ¿no? jajaja. Espero que estés bien, y te leo en el próximo, besos!


	23. Dernière symphonie

Bueno, bueno. Finalmente les traigo el último capítulo (larguísimo, sí) de esta loca historia como regalito de navidad y año nuevo (?

Más abajo voy a expresar mi agradecimiento para con ustedes por seguirla (lluvia de corazones) Pero por ahora los dejo con el fic.

¡Felices fiestas y a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Dernière symphonie**

—¡Amélie, Amélie! ¡Despierta!

Esa alegre pero molesta voz la sacó de su letargo. Entreabrió sus dorados ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse a la heroína sobre ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en los labios.

 _Ah… Tan temprano…_

—Por si no te diste cuenta, _petite_ —empezó a decir con una rasposa tonada—, estaba durmiendo.

—¡Justamente por eso estoy aquí!

—¿Arriba mío?

Asintió una y otra vez —¡El día está hermoso! ¡Vamos a pasear!

Widowmaker gruñó y se dio la vuelta, generando que Lena se incorporara.

—Oi...

—Ve tú.

—¡Vamos, luv! Está bien salir de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? —Se asomó por encima de su hombro—. Hemos estado encerradas aquí por dos días.

—¿Y?

—Y… deberíamos tomar un poco de aire. Además, ¡quiero conocer Annecy como se debe y tú eres la perfecta guía para eso!

O quizás era mejor decir que quería animarla. La pasada noche su querida némesis tuvo un pequeño percance, por ende, la idea de que se distrajera no sonaba mal. Sabía que continuaba pensando en eso, y la prueba estaba en que toda la noche no paró de revolverse, incómoda, sobre la cama. Las pesadillas no dejaban de atacarla, pero que lo reconociera era otro tema.

Al menos rescataba que no se había ido de su lado a pesar de que la locura la embargó en un descuido.

—Luv.

—Agh… —Se volteó otra vez y atajó su cintura de golpe con ambas manos— ¿Vas a callarte o tendré que callarte a mi modo?

Lena esbozó una desilusionada mueca.

—Solo quiero que…

Un rudo impulso la dio vuelta, estrellándola contra la cama de espaldas. Pestañeó, detallando como Widow se acercaba considerablemente a su rostro, acorralándola con su extenso cuerpo.

—¿Que lo hagamos? —Dibujó una coqueta sonrisa—. Para eso sí será todo un honor despertar, _chérie._

Sin más que decir, besó sus labios con necesidad. Una auténtica necesidad que en realidad escondía otra cosa.

Tracer, jadeando entre sus labios, trató de apartarla con las manos. Ese encuentro le resultaba en demasía desesperado; histérico, forzado…

—A-Amél…

Una furiosa lengua se entrelazó con la suya, quitándole el aire. Widowmaker estaba volcando toda la frustración reprimida en ese beso, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia. Esa no era la forma de solucionar los problemas, al menos no la suya. Y tampoco creía que fuera la mejor para ella.

—¡E-Espera! —La apartó de un empujón, agitada. Widow arqueó una desaprobada ceja y atajó su mentón con los dedos.

—¿Por qué? No hay nada que esperar. —Volvió a sus labios y los devoró unos segundos en los que Tracer se resistió como pudo.

Jadeante, la alejó de nuevo y atrapó sus mejillas de golpe.

—¡Widow, soy yo! —La sacudió—. Soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

La nombrada, manteniéndole esa determinada mirada pero con tintes de enojo que poseía, frunció el entrecejo y sujetó sus muñecas.

—Y esta soy yo. —Las estampó encima de su cabeza— ¿Algún problema?

Lena arrugó las comisuras de los labios y en un arrebato se soltó. Widowmaker siguió con su seria visión como se levantaba bufando.

—No, no eres tú. —Comenzó a colocarse el acelerador y emprendió los pasos hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó, flexionando la pierna y reposando el brazo en la rodilla.

—Por ahí. Cuando se te pase el mal humor ven a buscarme.

—¿Mal humor? —Emitió una corta risita— ¿Te parece que estoy de mal humor _?_ Trataba de hacerlo contigo, _fille._

Tracer giró el rostro hacia ella y Widow abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar en los suyos una severidad que no la caracterizaba.

—De la forma incorrecta, sabes de lo que hablo.

Plegó los dedos contra la sábana mientras cierta sensación de frustración no tardaba en apoderarse de ella, subiendo desagradablemente por los pies hasta terminar en su cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Se acostó y le dio la espalda—. Trata de no perderte esta vez. —dijo con un notable enfado en la voz que no pudo disimular.

Lena sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como la cerraba. Agarró la almohada con fuerza; sabía bien lo que quiso decir, y lo peor de todo es que también sabía que tenía razón.

Suspiró.

— _Merde._

La heroína fue al primer cuarto que su anfitriona le ofreció, ya que su maleta seguía ahí, y empezó a vestirse. Se puso un jean; una blanca playera de mangas cortas, zapatillas deportivas, todo muy normal.

No tenía intenciones de quedarse quieta hasta que Widowmaker despertase, y no se refería solo a lo físico. Así que mientras tanto decidió que era un buen momento para recorrer todo el castillo, después de todo, no lo pudo hacer por haber estado… Bueno, entretenida con ella en las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero por supuesto, no lo iba a hacer sola.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se topó con ese pequeño amiguito que estaba buscando.

—¡Roberto! —Lo agarró y lo estrujó contra su pecho— ¡Tan liiindo! —Besó su carita— ¿Qué has estado haciendo, cariño? —preguntó, mientras comenzaba a recorrer todo el castillo, encontrándose con que era más grande de lo que pensaba—. Ya que la bella doncella sigue acostada, tú me acompañarás, ¿qué dices, luv?

El gatito maulló y ronroneó cuando unas perfectas caricias le fueron dedicadas a su orejita.

—¡Supongo que eso es un sí!

Con cada minuto que pasaba recorriendo más afirmaba que le iba a tomar al menos unos dos días conocerlo en su totalidad; era gigantesco, digno de un antiguo castillo medieval. Estaba alucinaba con las extravagantes habitaciones que encontraba, con cada sector e incluso subsuelos que había en ese lugar y que para su sorpresa, escondían lo que parecía una cárcel. Una refinada y pequeña cárcel adornada por botellas de vino en el piso.

 _¿Qué demonios hacía la familia de Amélie?_

Se preguntó, extrañada, mientras unas pequeñas escaleras que antes no había visto llamaron su atención.

—Hm… ¿A dónde irá esto? —Empezó a subirlas con Roberto recostado tranquilamente sobre su brazo. Sin embargo, al toparse con lo que parecía un despacho, que comparado a los demás se mostraba renovado, se detuvo en seco—. Esto es… —Pasó la mirada de izquierda a derecha; un escritorio, una silla, una computadora, bibliotecas y…

Bajó los párpados con tristeza.

 _Su rifle…_

Sí, el rifle estaba apoyado sobre unas metálicas cajas que intuía lo que contenían. Todo lo necesario para mantenerlo en su lugar y claramente las balas que provocaban que el arma tomara vida.

O mejor dicho, tomara vidas.

Se acercó, sigilosa, y sostuvo el mango.

—Ya no lo necesita… ¿Por qué lo conserva?

Una inmediata respuesta asaltó a su mente, angustiándola.

 _Porque es todo lo que tiene… además de mi compañía._

Dejó al gatito sobre la silla y éste atinó a saltar al escritorio. Lena sonrió.

—Parece que te estás haciendo más hábil, amiguito. —Acarició su cabeza, espiando de reojo la pantalla apagada de la computadora, pero que muchas ganas tenía de prender y conocer qué otros secretos escondía su querida némesis.

Lo meditó pero no lo hizo, no tenía que hacerlo. El mayor secreto ya lo conocía: su amor por ella.

Suspirando con pesadez, ya que al recordarla también recordó que habían tenido su primera "pelea" de pareja, si así podía llamarse, siguió recorriendo el despacho hasta quedar de frente con esa gigantesca biblioteca. La contempló, curiosa.

—Sí que tiene muchos libros, ¿los leerá o serán solo decoración? —Agarró uno que parecía bastante nuevo comparado a los demás que estaban cubiertos de polvo, y leyó el nombre del autor— ¿Emmanuel Carrère? —Lo dio vuelta y leyó el título de la novela—. La Moustache… —dijo con una terrible pronunciación—. No lo conozco. Ugh… Realmente debería estudiar francés. No es justo que solo ella hable mi idioma.

Lo dejó en su lugar, escuchando de fondo el silencio de la mañana que solo era contrarrestado por los pájaros y por el sonido de la lengüita del gato acicalándose.

Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del jean, siguió ojeando solo con la visión cada libro de esa estantería, hasta que paró.

Paró y ahí quedó, paralizada.

—No puede ser… —Con las manos casi temblantes agarró un portaretrato que se encontraba en medio de unos libros. Tragó saliva, acercándolo a su rostro como si no pudiera creer lo que veía—. G-Géra…

—Gérard, _oui_. Es él.

Se dio la vuelta, precipitada, y aún sosteniendo la fotografía. Widowmaker se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con su típica bata oscura. Sus ojos no decían nada; estaban opacados como si no tuvieran vida.

—Widow, yo… Disculpa. —La colocó otra vez sobre la estantería, nerviosa—. No quise…

—¿Ver eso? —atinó a decir, despegando la espalda de la pared y comenzando a caminar hacia ella—. Vaya _petite,_ sí que eres escurridiza. No puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto. —finalizó, parándose a su lado.

Lena se achicó en el lugar sin saber qué decir, observando como Amélie atajaba el portaretrato. Lo contempló sin siquiera pestañear unos largos segundos en los que la ansiedad de la heroína solo se dignaba a crecer.

—T-Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido. —Se animó a pronunciar en un murmullo.

Widowmaker poco caso le hizo. Rozó con las yemas el rostro de Gérard, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿No vas a culparme? —inquirió de pronto, sobresaltándola.

—¿De qué?

—¿De qué…? —repitió, riendo por lo bajo de un desolado modo— ¿En serio serás tan cruel y me harás decirlo?

Su pecho se apretó, afligido. Tenía razón, no podía ser tan cruel y hacerla pronunciar esas palabras que la iban a carcomer por dentro.

Con valor, porque sentía que éste la había abandonado desde que Widow la descubrió husmeando en su despacho, sujetó su hombro.

—No tienes la culpa de nada luv, lo sabes.

— _Non._ —Apagó los párpados con fuerza—. La tengo, y eso siempre será parte de mí. Así debe ser.

—Widow… —Apretó más su hombro, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían avecinar por vislumbrar ese angustioso y contenido semblante—. No fuiste tú.

La nombrada reforzó el agarre en la fotografía y la dejó sobre el estante, como si ésta le quemara. Pero ahí quedó, dándole la espalda. Lena la detalló, buscando las palabras correctas para consolarla y dándose cuenta de que estas no existían.

Nada podía quitar ese pesado dolor que iba a acompañarla toda la vida. No obstante, quizás podía aminorar la carga.

—Luv, yo…

—¿Lo conocías mucho? —preguntó aún de espaldas. Tracer dudó antes de contestar.

—Sí, era un gran amigo para mí y también… —No pudo evitar soltar una risita que Widowmaker no comprendió e incluso creyó incorrecta para tal delicado momento. Se dio media vuelta y la observó intrigada pero sin expresión alguna.

—¿Y también qué?

—También… —Delineó una amable sonrisa—… fue cómplice de nuestra relación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe —Pero era mí…

—Esposo, sip. —Terminó su frase, virando los pasos. Empezó a caminar por el despacho con una nostálgica mirada de compañía—. También fue raro para mí al principio.

—¿Raro?

—Ajá, el enterarme que ustedes tenían una relación abierta. Tú me lo dijiste.

La quijada de Amélie se desencajó unos instantes en los que esas palabras poco a poco iban cobrando sentido dentro de su mente. Y cuando esa verdad empezó a sentirse absolutamente familiar, devolvió el labio inferior al superior y dibujó una picarona sonrisa.

—No sé porqué no me sorprende como debería.

—¡A mí sí me sorprendió! —Lena giró el rostro a ella con una graciosa e incrédula mueca— ¡Es más! —Puso una mano en su cadera— ¡Me indignó por completo que tuvieran ese tipo de relación!

—Ja… Eso suena muy típico de ti, _petite._ Siempre haciendo lo correcto. —dijo, acortando los pasos. Quedó frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa que en realidad escondía pesar. Cosa que Tracer estaba dispuesta a mutar.

—¿Y sabes qué más me indignó? —inquirió haciendo un enojado pero exagerado gesto.

—Hm… —Puso un dedo en su mentón, falsamente pensante— ¿Qué será…?

—¡Lo que te dijo cuando le contaste lo nuestro!

—¿Y eso fue…?

—¡Que quería hacer un trío con nosotras! —Extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados, exasperada, mientras Widow abría bien los ojos— ¿Puedes creerlo?

Su némesis se cubrió la boca, tentada, y soltó una importante carcajada que alivió a la heroína en un santiamén. Ésta última esbozó una leve sonrisa, oyendo esa preciosa risa que de a poco iba sosegándose.

—Era típico de él. —musitó, limpiándose el borde de los ojos, en los cuales habían escapado unas pequeñas lágrimas inmersas de risa, aunque también de melancolía.

Lena ahogó un sorprendido sonido al escucharla.

—¿Típico…?

Widowmaker se tensó y lo que quedaba de la carcajada dejó de resonar. Bajó los párpados, confundida.

Muy confundida.

—Sí…, típico. Pero desconozco porqué sé eso. Lo dije sin…

—Pensar —la cortó, llevando una mano a su hombro—. Está bien, Amélie.

La nombrada arqueó las cejas de un angustiado modo y reposó la palma en su mano. No sabía qué más decir. Un sentimiento amargo la estaba drenando, no obstante, también un cierto alivio.

¿Alivio porque Lena estaba con ella a pesar de conocer su macabra verdad? ¿Alivio porque ella la apoyaría hasta superar todo lo sucedido?

 _Alivio…_

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estás obligada a responder. —agregó de inmediato ante la dubitativa mueca que gesticuló.

Widow asintió y Lena sonrió.

—¿Por qué conservaste esa fotografía?

Entreabrió los labios para contestar y un sofocado sonido escapó en vez de una respuesta. Desvió la vista, pensante, mientras Tracer, percatándose de su incomodidad, desistía sobre su hombro y lo abandonaba lentamente. Sin embargo, Amélie no permitió que la liberara. Se aferró con fuerza a su mano, todavía sin atreverse a contemplarla.

—Es extraño… Nunca lo supe bien. Pero creo que… —Vaciló—… ese lado mío que lo recordaba, aunque fueran solo escasas imágenes, no quería olvidarlo. Era una forma de sentir… algo. Por eso…

—Entiendo.

La miró de golpe con la garganta endurecida. La sentía enredada, apenas podía hablar bien. Y esos honestos y castaños ojos que continuaban observándola con total dulzura no ayudaban. Volvió a esquivar su visión; le costaba mantenérsela.

Lena le regaló una comprensiva sonrisa y deslizó la mano hacia arriba por su hombro hasta sujetar su mejilla.

—¿Vamos? —La despertó de su parálisis esa chillona pero apacible voz. Posó los ojos en Tracer, debilitada—. Creeeo que me debes un paseo ¿no, mademoiselle? ¿O sigues enojada?

—¿Enojada? … Si mal no entendí, aquí la única enojada eras tú.

—¿Ja? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! —Soltó una carcajada, haciendo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Pero si piensas que lo estoy, con más razón deberías complacerme y sacarme a pasear.

Widow poco a poco fue elevando la comisura hasta transformarla en una resignada sonrisa.

—¿Seguirás insistiendo hasta agotarme, _chérie?_

—¿No es ese mi trabajo? Que por cierto, —Puso la otra mano en su rostro y estiró sus cachetes de un ridículo modo—, ¡siempre funciona!

Widowmaker, ahora con una importante y estirada cara de póker, suspiró.

— _D'accord…_ Con tal de que te calles. —moduló entre dientes gracias a esos traviesos deditos. Lena amplió la sonrisa y la liberó, para luego llevar los brazos hacia arriba, triunfante.

—¡Genial! ¡Pasearemos por Annecy!

—Aunque preferiría quedarme —agregó, cruzándose de brazos—. Annecy no es tan increíble como crees, es aburrido.

—¡Lo dices porque ya lo conoces! ¡En cambio yo no!

—Ja… —Acortó la distancia y sujetó su cintura—. Lo que yo quiero es seguir conociendo tu precioso cuerpo, mosquita… —Inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo, ruborizándola— ¿No quieres volver a la cama? ¿O tal vez prefieres hacerlo aquí? —Miró de soslayo la fotografía, algo intimidada—. Sinceramente preferiría que fuera en otro lugar.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? —Se alejó unos necesarios pasos— ¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra para eso! ¡Ahora vamos a pasear!

Widow bufó otra vez y sintiéndose totalmente derrotada, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Pareces un estúpido cachorro actuando así.

—¿No era una mosca? —inquirió, divertida, bajando las escaleras con ella.

—Ahora eres ambas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Amélie, la cual no tardó en abrir el armario y dejar deslumbrada a Tracer con los importantes y porqué no, incitantes atuendos que tenía.

La heroína se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas cual indio, y empezó a detallar por poco y con estrellitas en los ojos la ropa que se iba a poner. Era la primera vez que la veía sin su típico traje, además de esa bata que solía usar.

Widowmaker, de espaldas a ella, se quitó la bata por los hombros hasta dejarla caer al suelo y comenzó a colocarse un provocativo sujetador negro y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de su torso, seguido por un apretado pantalón también de un oscuro color, que resaltaba a la perfección sus simétricas siluetas.

Se volvió a ella abrochando los botones de la camisa. Se sentó a su lado como si nada y empezó a ponerse unos altos zapatos de punta que Lena realmente creyó innecesarios.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que parezca una niña al lado tuyo o qué?

Amélie viró el rostro y le sonrió de una deslumbrante forma que la encandiló. También lo creyó innecesario.

—Podré tener muchos fetiches, pero no soy pedófila, _petite_ —dijo. Sin embargo, al instante posó la visión en el techo, pensativa—. Creo... ¿Cuántos añ…?

—¡Igual te ves hermosa! —exclamó, interrumpiéndola—. Eres muy femenina, cielo.

—Oh, ¿te diste cuenta? —respondió abriendo los ojos con cierta gracia, haciéndola emitir una risita.

—¿Ya estás lista?

— _Non._ —Se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo que tenía una de las puertas del placard—. Falta lo más importante.

Tracer asintió reiteradas veces con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Cierto, tu impresionante maquillaje. —contestó con un dejo de burla mientras observaba como con mucha paciencia se delineaba los párpados de un oscuro color.

—Maquillaje que veo que tú no necesitas. —comentó, ahora arqueando sus pestañas hacia arriba con el rímmel.

—Oi, yo también me maquillo aunque no lo parezca.

—Lo parece. —Volteó el rostro con una seductora ceja arqueada—. Pero usas muy poco.

—¿Oh? ¿Y eso? —Se meció de adelante hacia atrás, juguetona— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Terminó de pintarse los labios de un rojo tirando a bordo y regresó los pasos a ella en un incitante baile en las cuales sus caderas, resaltadas en demasía por ese ajustado pantalón, fueron las protagonistas. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su embobado semblante y rozó sus labios.

—¿No es obvio? Desde el primer momento que te vi, _petite_. Nada puede escapar de mi perfecta visión. —Los presionó, dejando en ellos parte de su labial—. Debo decir que es todo un talento no necesitarlo. Eres hermosa de cualquier manera, mosquita —musitó sobre su boca, desprendiéndose con lentitud. Se incorporó y le tendió una mano mientras la heroína trataba de centrarse—. Hm… Ese color no te queda nada mal, aunque prefiero el rosado natural de tus _délicieuses_ labios… De ambos labios. —agregó dibujando una sugestiva mueca.

La heroína se los frotó, nerviosa. No era muy difícil entender lo que quiso decir.

—En efecto, te queda mejor a ti…

—No negaré eso. —Elevó una arrogante comisura— ¿Y bien? ¿No tenías prisa? —Hizo un ademán con la mano, que todavía esperaba ansiosa por ser tomada.

Carraspeó, intentando calmarse. La deslumbrante imagen de su némesis frente a ella no ayudaba a sosegarla.

Con un leve rubor adornando a sus pecosas mejillas, sujetó su mano detallando el, como siempre, ennegrecido color que teñía a sus uñas, y se puso de pie.

—Es raro verte sin ese traje tan revelador que siempre usas. —comentó mientras salían del cuarto. Widow rió por lo bajo, reforzando el agarre en su mano, que no parecía tener intenciones de soltar, lo cual a Lena la desorbitaba.

—Creo haberte dicho que es lo que me ordenaron usar, pero tampoco me es repulsivo —explicó, pasando por el living—. Es cómodo que sea tan ligero. Con el tiempo empecé a simpatizar con él, y una mujer tiene el derecho de usar lo que quiera, _non?_

—¡Por supuesto! —Asintió, dándole por completo la razón—. Los demás no deben influir en eso, luv.

—En efecto. Además, si ese traje ayudó para conquistarte… —La miró de soslayo con un travieso gesto—… debo estar agradecida con él.

—Ajá… —emitió ahora con un grado de indignación, mientras pasaba la mirada al costado. La sombra de una conocida figura que antes no vio llamó su atención— ¡Oh! —La soltó y a la velocidad de la luz se detuvo frente a un piano de cola que parecía en demasía antiguo— ¡No sabía que tenías un piano! —Entusiasmada, abrió la tapa que protegían las teclas y las rozó con las yemas; éstas no tardaron en oscurecerse, al igual que su entusiasmo—… Tan sucio.

Widowmaker se aproximó y lo examinó, pensante.

—Nadie lo ha tocado en años.

—¿Sabes tocar? —preguntó, alumbrada.

— _Non_ , mi… abuela sabía... creo.

Lena fue incapaz de no sentarse en el pequeño taburete y deslizar los dedos por las teclas, como si bailaran sobre ellas. Empezó a tocar una tranquila melodía que sorprendió a la dama a su lado.

—¡Aún funciona! ¡Los más antiguos son indestructibles!

Blancas, negras... Todo era un sabroso sabor que se inundaba en su alma. La nostalgia y la antigua casa en la que vivía con sus padres aparecieron en su mente, generando que esa alegre melodía se tornase más melancólica, oscilando entre las notas más agudas y graves.

—Hm… No lo haces nada mal. —Sonrió de lado, admirando lo compenetrada que se encontraba—. Quién iba a pensar que la música clásica sería de tu agrado, esto es toda una sorpresa.

—¡Me gustan muchas cosas! —Le mostró los dientes—. Pero eso lo hablaremos luego. —Se levantó y bajó la madera— ¡Ahora es tiempo de pasear!

Amélie bufó y retomó los pasos a la entrada. Nada iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a su pequeña acompañante, y lo sabía.

Apenas salieron un potente sol mañanero las asaltó. Contrario a Tracer, que se estiró como si éste le renovara la energía, Widow, fastidiosa, se puso unos oscuros lentes.

Lena la contempló, curiosa.

—¿Para tanto?

—Para tanto —atinó a responder, indiferente, siguiendo el camino hasta una de las esquinas del patio que no se encontraba protegida por esas antiguas barandas—. Por cierto, _petite,_ espero que sepas remar.

—¿Huh?

Sonrió con un grado de maldad y señaló un bote atado a la orilla del patio.

—Esta fue tu _magnifique_ idea, así que _magnifiquement_ vas a atravesar el lago y llevarnos hasta el otro lado, _d'accord?_

Lena dejó caer ambas cejas mientras observaba como Widowmaker se subía al bote, se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas de una damita manera.

—Sube y haz tu trabajo, _chérie._ —La llamó haciendo un sensual ademán con el dedo índice que la heroína no pudo resistir.

Se subió también, quedando sentada frente a ella, y agarró ambos remos.

—Espero conseguir un rico baguette por esto. —reprochó, comenzando a remar.

Amélie, riendo en un maligno murmullo, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento con tranquilidad y bajó incitantemente un poco sus lentes, solo para que sus dorados ojos vislumbraran la picardía en ellos.

— _Évidemment._ Soy rica, por si no te diste cuenta. Te compraré lo que quieras, _ma petite._

Tracer sonrió cual niña consentida y asintió.

—¡Eso sí suena bien!

-/-

Lena no podía estar más alucinada con las pequeñas callecitas que bordeaban aquel inmenso lago, adornadas de casas salidas de una película medieval. Cada paso que daba era una sorpresa que no se privaba de demostrar en una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —exclamó, colgada de su largo brazo. Widow, con una aburrida mueca tatuada en el rostro, bufó.

—No es para tanto.

—¡Lo es! ¡No se compara a Londres, es mucho más hermoso!

—En eso sí te daré la razón, _chérie_. Odio las ciudades, son tan ruidosas... No sé cómo lo toleras.

Tracer dejó caer los hombros —Me acostumbré. Es más, para mí el silencio es una novedad.

—¿Eso no será porque nunca te callas, mosquita? —Bajó un poco el rostro solo para regocijarse con esos pecosos cachetes que atinaron a inflarse tal como previó.

—¿No puedes estar un minuto sin insultarme?

—Creo que no soy capaz. —Sonrió con una falsa inocencia—. Parece que hemos descubierto mi debilidad.

—¿Burlarte de mí? —inquirió arqueando una desconfiada ceja.

Widowmaker se detuvo en seco riendo por lo bajo, subió sus gafas y se inclinó más hacia ella, atajando su cintura por detrás.

— _Non_ , tú. —susurró en su oído.

La heroína se sonrojó.

—Siempre fuiste tú… _petite._

Lena ladeó el rostro para verla de frente y se perdió en esos profundos ojos que no mentían. Realmente… no mentían. Conmocionada, apoyó la frente en su antebrazo, escondiendo las lágrimas que querían emanar hacía rato, y se aferró con fuerza del oscuro pero bien entallado tapado que se puso ante la fresca brisa que al menos ella no vio venir. Por suerte Amélie le advirtió sobre el recurrente cambio de clima en Francia, así que también llevó su chaqueta. Pero eso poco le importaba.

Solo sus emociones importaban.

Desde que abandonó el despacho donde se encontraba la fotografía de Gérard que quería llorar. Algo en los sentimientos de Widow… Algo en cómo finalmente se los estaba expresando, en cómo estaba confiando en ella, la desarmaba. No obstante, todavía quería más. Mucho más. Deseaba que se abriera por completo ante su persona, pero sabía a la perfección que eso podía esperar; esperaría.

Widowmaker bajó la mirada ante su mudo comportamiento y pasó el brazo por detrás de sus hombros, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

—Lena…, ¿qué sucede?

La nombrada negó con la cabeza sobre su brazo, sollozando.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —musitó, reforzando el agarre.

Debido a esa preocupada tonada, Tracer levantó el rostro de golpe y sonrió.

—¡Son lágrimas felices!

—¿Huh?

—¡Significa que estoy feliz, luv!

Widow entrecerró los párpados, hipnotizada por su transparente persona.

 _Maldita mosquita…_

Sujetó su mejilla con delicadeza, la cual se encontraba húmeda, y deslizó los dedos por su piel hasta arrastrar su flequillo hacia atrás. Besó su frente, provocando que la heroína parpadeara, estremecida.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir algo que me aleja tanto de mi naturaleza, _chérie?_ —murmuró, resbalando los labios a su tierna mejilla— ¿Cuánto más quieres verme devastada? ¿No has hecho ya suficiente?

Lena esbozó una leve sonrisa, ruborizada.

—Hasta que confíes plenamente en mí no me detendré. Después de todo, también soy tu amiga ¿no? Y una amistad requiere confianza —respondió—. No quiero verte sufrir nunca más en silencio, tal como hoy... cuando te desperté.

Widow se apartó un poco y la contempló con profundidad unos largos momentos. Hecho que generó que su acompañante se revolviera inquieta en el lugar mientras captaba de reojo, en un intento de escapar de su penetrante visión, como unos niños jugaban en un parque cercano.

Parecía que quería decirle algo de suma importancia.

—Lena, tú eres más que una amiga para mí —susurró, delineando con la punta de los dedos su entreabierta mandíbula—. Tú… para mí eres…

Un minúsculo e imprevisto sonido, que como buena ex agente llegó a oír, interrumpió su confesión. Deslizó una peligrosa mirada hacia el costado y rápidamente elevó la mano hasta dejar el dorso frente al rostro de la descolocada heroína.

—¿Amél…?

Sofocó un sorprendido grito cuando Widow atajó una pelota que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Ésta giró con desenfreno sobre su pálida palma hasta detenerse.

—¡Whoa! —exclamó, parpadeando reiteradas veces y detallando como su némesis observaba la pelota con la frente arrugada— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Gracias! —Le sonrió, cosa que no fue correspondida— ¿De dónde vino? —Miró a ambos lados, desconcertada.

—De ahí. —contestó Widowmaker con una grave tonalidad, señalando al frente. Lena siguió con la visión su dedo y se encontró con un rubiecito niño corriendo desesperadamente hacia ellas.

— _P-Pardon madame!_ —expresó por poco y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tracer le sonrió con amabilidad cuando llegó hasta ellas.

—Así que vino de ti, pequeñín. —le dijo, simpática. El niño sonrió tímidamente y levantó las manos hacia Amélie, que no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

— _Pouvez-vous me rendre la balle, s'il vous plaît?_ —preguntó con una infantil sonrisa.

— _La balle?_ —repitió Widow, arqueando una traviesa comisura. Miró la pelota, distante, y devolvió los ojos a él— _. Bien sûr..._

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y estiró el brazo con la pelota en la mano. El niño amplió la sonrisa y amagó a tomarla, pero en ese mismo instante Widowmaker sonrió, ensombrecida, y cerró los dedos contra ésta, pinchándola.

Por supuesto, el niño rompió a llorar.

—¡Widow! —La retó Lena, agachándose y acariciando su cabeza— ¡Lo siento mucho, pequeñín!

Su némesis, molesta, tiró la pelota, se cruzó de brazos y la observó desde lo alto con desdén.

—¿Le pides disculpas? Acabo de salvar tu pecoso rostro, _fille._ Debe entender la gravedad del asunto.

—¡Ven! —Agarró su manito— ¡Te compraré otra!

—¿Me estás ignorando, _imbécile?_

El niño, sollozando, se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas y miró a la heroína, confundido.

— _Q-Quoi?_

—Ah… Que te compraré… —Se rascó su revoltoso cabello, nerviosa, y levantó el rostro para ver a su querida acompañante que en efecto seguía enojada—. No me entiende, ¿me ayudas?

Amélie inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el costado abriendo los ojos con un obvio sarcasmo.

— _Excuse-moi?_

—Widow..., por favor.

La nombrada admiró esa brillosa y castaña mirada que le rogaba en silencio, revolucionándose por dentro. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan vulnerable ante ella? Ya ni lo recordaba.

 _Agh… Me cago en todo._

Resopló y se agachó otra vez hacia el niño que, habiendo aprendido la lección, retrocedió unos cautelosos pasos.

— _Elle t'achètera une balle._

Una inmediata sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Volteó el semblante a Tracer, radiante.

— _Vraiment?_

Lena acarició su cabeza y le dio un cariñoso pellizco en el cachete. Widow rodó los ojos y se incorporó.

—Vraiment!

—Lo malcriarás si haces eso. —Escuchó una severa voz.

—¡Ni que fuera nuestro hijo! —Se puso de pie, enérgica, y regresó la atención a ese rubiecito niño— ¡Vamos!

Widowmaker, quieta en el lugar y fastidiosa, contempló como agarraba su mano y lo llevaba hasta un kiosco que había enfrente del pequeño parque dónde estaba jugando. Entraron y felizmente pagó por su nueva pelota.

Algo se achicó en su pecho al observarla.

 _Realmente es... tan dulce. Al contrario de mí._

Suspiró y viró los pasos para dirigirse a un banco que se encontraba en el parque. Se sentó, esperando por la llegada de ambos. Cosa que no tardó en ocurrir en unos breves minutos.

Mientras colocaba el brazo en el respaldo, divisó como volvían a las corridas. El niño estaba alumbrado en demasía, tanto, que le molestaba.

—Por fin. —mencionó inexpresiva cuando Tracer se sentó a su lado de golpe.

—¡Apenas tardamos cinco minutos! —espetó y miró al niño que estaba parado frente a ella contemplando la pelota con una indecisa mueca que la extrañó— ¡Ahí la tienes! —exclamó, señalándola— ¡Ya puedes volver a jugar! —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero él no se movió del lugar, al contrario, se quedó mirándola cual cachorrito abandonado, como si quisiera pedirle algo.

Lena arqueó una ceja, curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeñín? Ah… Cierto que no me entiende. —Se puso otra vez de pie. Todo con la sigilosa, por no decir irritante, visión de Widow de fondo, que estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para controlar su temperamento— ¿Se habrá perdido? —Giró el rostro de un lado a otro, preocupada. Estacionó en Widowmaker, que atinó a dejar caer los hombros, desinteresada.

Un leve tirón en su chaqueta provocó que regresara los ojos a él.

— _Tu veux jouer avec moi?_ —preguntó.

Tracer hizo una confundida mueca, sin entender, mientras Amélie abría los ojos de par en par.

— _Juste ce qu'il me fallait..._ —balbuceó, refregándose la sien con impaciencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

—Quiere jugar contigo a la pelota y arruinar nuestro día, eso dijo. —respondió, cruzando las piernas de un impaciente modo. Lena rió en un murmullo.

—Estoy segura que agregaste la última parte. —Sonrió de lado y le tendió una mano— ¿Jugamos un rato con él?

Widow levantó el semblante de golpe, que había caído de lo intolerante que se encontraba.

—¿Estás loca, _fille?_ Juega tú con él si quieres, no me metas en este estúpido asunto.

La heroína le sonrió de oreja a oreja y llevó una mano a su sien en un militar saludo.

—¡Como usted ordene, madame!

La ceja izquierda de Amélie tiritó, absolutamente irritada.

—No lo dije para que…

Tracer se volteó hacia el niño y sujetó su mano —¡Oui, juguemos!

Él sonrió y Widowmaker, boquiabierta, poco tardó en divisar como se alejaban unos pasos hasta llegar a una parte más verde y comenzaban a jugar al fútbol.

 _La mataré._

—¡Lena! —Se inclinó hacia adelante con la paciencia pendiendo de un hilo— ¡Vuelve aquí!

No podía creer que la estuviese ignorando a tal irrespetuoso grado, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Por quién pensaba la heroína que había accedido a abandonar la comodidad de su hogar? ¿Y ahora recibía esto en recompensa, ser ignorada? Si antes se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa salida, ahora directamente estaba a punto de echarla de Francia. No sin antes descuartizarla, por supuesto.

—¡Solo será un rato! —exclamó Tracer, pateando la pelota y completamente ajena a sus maliciosos pensamientos— ¡Vamos, juega con nosotros también!

Se achicó en el lugar y volvió a pegar la espalda contra el respaldo. Para su mala suerte, la realidad es que no quería que se fuera. Así que esa amenaza que se le ocurrió solo quedó estancada en su mente.

—Prefiero... esperar acá. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su tapado, bufando—. Supongo que sabes que habrá consecuencias por plantarme, _chérie._ No pienso dejarte sin un castigo por esto.

—¡No exageres! —gritó, devolviendo un pelotazo que le lanzó el niño— ¡En casa me azotarás si quieres!

Widow realmente agradeció que las demás personas de alrededor no entendieran su idioma, por ende, lo que significaba ese indecoroso comentario. Aunque también tenía que reconocer que le agradó en demasía. Cualquier excusa era buena para azotar ese delicioso trasero, en especial si Tracer se sometía gustosa.

Y aceptando la cruda realidad con ese futuro consuelo, otra cosa más que dedicarse a observarlos jugar no pudo hacer.

 _Iba a decir algo importante antes de que ese mocoso apareciera, merde._

Mientras los veía cierta sensación de nostalgia la invadió. No obstante, el verdadero disparador fueron las carcajadas del niño, que resonaban en su mente como si fueran un eco, removiendo memorias perdidas.

 _No recuerdo mi niñez... Solo recuerdo que le tenía pánico a las arañas. En cambio ahora... creo que además de Roberto, es lo único que tendría de mascota._

Recordó la solitaria araña de su castillo a la cual Lena se acercó sin asco alguno.

 _¿Petunia le había puesto?_

Reprimió una risita con solo pensar en esos extraños y absurdos nombres que les puso la heroína. Pero más absurdo era que ella misma estuviera nombrándolos así.

Se acomodó en el asiento, sintiéndose extraña.

 _Dije que no podía cambiar, pero ella... realmente me está cambiando._

Detalló su alegre sonrisa, incapaz de no copiarla por verla.

 _No…, yo ya venía cambiando gracias a ella. Hay cosas que no puedo procesar pero que me gustan... Me gusta sentirme así. La tranquilidad que siento es como si... la hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo._

Sus dorados ojos se perdieron en el brillante sol, melancólicos.

 _Por fin puedo sentir sin dolor, por fin puedo estar con ella de todas las formas posibles… ¿Esto es... felicidad?_

Abrió las manos, que ya no las percibía tan frías, y se miró las palmas. Le sorprendió notar que el cambio no solo era interno, sino también externo, lo cual antes no había captado.

Aludida, las acercó más al rostro. Tragó saliva.

Un tenue color emblanquecido se estaba esparciendo por el azulado que la caracterizaba. Era muy pequeño, apenas visible… pero inmensamente impactante para ella.

Cerró los puños, tratando de contener una fuerte emoción que le estaba generando un nudo en la garganta.

 _Esto es… por mi corazón._

Dedujo, metiéndolas de nuevo en los bolsillos, como si así pudiera evitar el cambio que inevitablemente iba a llegar con el tiempo.

Sus ojos se perdieron otra vez en la feliz heroína que seguía jugando a los pelotazos con el niño. Le resultó extraño que le empezaran a arder.

 _Ella es tan cálida... Tan diferente a mí, y tan..._

Sintiéndose cada vez más incoherentemente indefensa, agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, y unas pequeñas lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos. Ahogó un asombrado sonido y rozó una con las yemas, estupefacta.

 _Tan..._

Apagó los párpados, sonriendo para sí.

 _Tan preciada para mí._

Se las secó con el borde de los dedos aún sin saber muy bien la razón de su llanto, y elevó la cabeza justo para atajar la perfecta imagen de Tracer siendo golpeada en el rostro de una forma un tanto ridícula por la pelota.

No pudo evitar reír en un complacido murmullo.

—Te lo mereces, _petite._ —Pasó la mirada al niño, curiosa—. Y ese niño sí que pega fuerte, quizás no debí pinchar su pelota.

 _En ese momento solo pensé que estuvo a punto de lastimar a Lena, que merecía un castigo. Adiestrarlo a la fuerza. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian tan fácilmente. Y sé que algunas otras nunca lo harán. Pero... ella me acepta como soy, lo cual me tranquiliza._

Sonrió mientras observaba como Lena volvía corriendo agarrándose su rojizo cachete.

 _Sí..., ahora finalmente me tranquiliza._

—¡De acuerdo, fue suficiente para mí! —Estacionó frente a ella y reposó las manos en las rodillas, agotada—. Esta vez sí logró golpearme ese pequeñín.

—Lo vi —atinó a decir, apoyando el mentón en la mano—. Fue muy gratificante.

—Ja, imaginé que lo disfrutarías. —Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta—. No se cansa..., lo envidio. —dijo, contemplando como se había quedado haciendo jueguitos con la pelota.

—Hm... Por cierto, _petite._ —Levantó el brazo y atajó su chaqueta por detrás—. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia aquí. —Tironeó de ella, generando que Tracer cayera sentada de espaldas sobre sus largas piernas. Pestañeó, descolocada— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó, enredando las manos en su cintura.

Lena giró el rostro conteniendo una risita.

—Sí, gracias por esperar luv.

—¿Gracias? —Rió en un macabro murmullo—. Nada de gracias, lo pagarás. Ya sabes lo que dicen; ojo por ojo...

—... Diente por diente —terminó la frase y besó su mejilla— ¿Y cuál será mi castigo, madame?

Widow se abrazó más a ella y apoyó el mentón en su hombro con una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa.

—Tu cuerpo será el castigado, _chérie_ —musitó en su oído, para luego acercar sus labios a los suyos— ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora? —finalizó, adentrando lentamente la punta de los dedos en el inicio de su pantalón. Lena se tensó.

—¡N-No aquí, idiota! —Sujetó su muñeca, avergonzada.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Ese! —Señaló irritada al niño que volvía corriendo hacia ellas con una inocente expresión. Widowmaker bufó y quitó los dedos de allí, pero no la soltó.

—Un poco de educación sexual no le vendría mal.

—¡Aún es muy pequeño para eso!

El niño, agitado, se detuvo en seco cuando las vio abrazadas. Tracer, nerviosa por tan comprometida situación, trató de desenredar los largos brazos que la aprisionaban sin éxito alguno. Amélie reforzó el agarre, inexpresiva.

— _Tu déjà joué, va-t'en._ —ordenó, a lo que el niño se achicó en el sitio todavía observándolas con cierta curiosidad. Extrañamente para ambas, luego de unos segundos les sonrió.

— _Vous faites un joli couple!_ —exclamó. El labio inferior de Widow se desprendió y la ceja derecha de Lena se arqueó, confundida.

—¿Qué dijo?

Tardó en encontrar las palabras para responderle porque estaba muy ocupada delineando una diminuta sonrisa.

—Ja... Que hacemos una linda pareja. El niño terminó siendo toda una sorpresa.

La heroína se sonrojó y lo miró de golpe, impactada. Solo consiguió una sonrisa más grande de su parte. Sonrisa que le devolvió.

—Gracias... —dijo, acariciando su cabeza— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo era...?

— _Merci._ —corrigió Widow, adivinando su cuestión.

—¡Eso! Merci! Umm...

—Adrien! —respondió.

—Adrien... —Se puso de pie y se agachó para darle un cariñoso abrazo que fue gustosamente correspondido— ¡Me divertí mucho!

Widow, suspirando, también se levantó y agarró el cuello de la campera de Lena.

—Vamos. —La incorporó de golpe. Tracer rió en el trayecto y la miró.

—¿No tienes nada que decirle antes de irnos?

— _Pardon?_ —Arqueó una sarcástica ceja— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Como que arruinó nuestro día?

—No, como disculparte por haber roto su pelota.

— _Oh, non._ —Negó la cabeza con la frente arrugada—. Ni lo pienses. —Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar, pasando por ellos.

—No te cocinaré máaass~

Detuvo los pasos gesticulando una acorralada mueca. La espió de reojo y poco tardó en darse la vuelta y agacharse hacia el niño, que la admiró con un grado de temor.

— _Désolé petit._

El miedo desapareció en el rostro del infante, para ser reemplazado por unos pequeños brazos que la rodearon en un cálido aprecio. Amélie abrió los ojos de par en par, rígida de pies a cabeza.

—Lena, quítamelo.

La nombrada soltó una carcajada y tocó el hombro del niño, que felizmente ahora se lanzó a sus brazos. Se despidió de él y por fin el deseo de Widowmaker se hizo realidad, alejarse inmediatamente de allí.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno en un completo pero no incómodo silencio. Widow, curiosa, bajó la mirada y la observó. Tracer ascendió una divertida comisura al notarla.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—A una molestia. —respondió, dibujando una seductora sonrisa. Lena rió y se colgó de su brazo.

Otro silencio se hizo presente por unos breves segundos que su némesis extrañamente decidió cortar.

—Sí que te llevas bien con los niños. —comentó con los ojos plantados al frente.

—¡Sip! Amo la inocencia que tienen... —empezó a decir, tornándose nostálgica— ¿Sabes? No todos dirían al vernos que hacemos una buena pareja.

—¿Por qué? —Posó la visión en ella— ¿Porque soy más alta que tú?

Lena negó conteniendo una carcajada —Nop.

—¿Porque somos enemigas?

—Éramos, pero tampoco es eso.

—¿Porque tienes ese extraño y ridículo aparato en el pecho?

—¡No! —Se desesperó— ¡Porque ambas somos mujeres!

—Oh... —Abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa que no tardó en transformarse en desinterés— ¿Y?

Tracer la observó de un indignado modo —Realmente vives en un termo... Admito que últimamente es mejor aceptado, pero siempre habrá gente que dirá algo.

—Hm... Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan.

—Aunque no sé cómo es en Francia.

—Creo que aquí no importa con quién estés mientras consigas un... buen momento. —resaltó aquello último con picardía.

—Oh... —Se sonrojó—. Eso es... entendible.

No sabía mucho sobre la cultura francesa, pero por algo el francés se denominaba el "idioma del amor". Comenzaba a creer que verdaderamente lo era.

—Como sea, nunca me lo pregunté. Para mi es natural —agregó, volviendo la mirada al frente—. No es algo importante y no tiene porqué ser tema de los demás, solo nuestro. No me interesa lo que piensen unos humanos que solo quiero ver aniquilados.

Tracer bajó la cabeza, entristeciéndose, y captando como sus dorados ojos se volvían tan fríos como el viento que soplaba. La idea de que Widow no cambiara su percepción del mundo no le agradaba, pero tampoco la criticaba. Era su meta, su ideal. No tenía derecho de mutarla. Lo único que deseaba era que al menos lo disfrutase... Al menos hasta que según ella, todo estallara.

—Y por cierto, ahora que lo pienso... —Volvió a hablar para luego reír por lo bajo—. Debes llevarte bien con los niños porque pareces uno.

Lena dibujó una resignada sonrisa —No negaré eso, me lo dicen mucho.

—Por algo será.

—Es más, he pensado en adoptar.

Widowmaker se detuvo de golpe, generando que Tracer la soltara. Giró lentamente su pálido rostro hacia ella, que ahora se mostraba aún más pálido que de costumbre.

— _Quoi?_

—¡T-Tranquila! —Levantó las manos, nerviosa. Creía haber dicho algo para lo que no estaba preparada—. Primero que todo estoy hablando de un futuro lejano, ¡y no es seguro!

Los ojos de su querida némesis no se dignaban ni a parpadear.

—Solo es una idea. Además... es algo delicado. Si tú no quieres acompañarme en ello, lo haría sola. Jamás te forzaría.

Amélie tragó saliva, lo cual le costó, y retomó los pasos ya no muy tranquila.

—Adoptar porque... ¿conmigo no puedes tenerlos? —Se animó a preguntar. Lena captó un grado de inquietud en su voz.

—¡No, no! Aunque estuviera con un hombre, adoptaría igual.

Se detuvo de nuevo y la miró, esta vez intrigada.

— _Pourquoi?_

Tracer cerró los ojos, apacible. Era un tema muy particular del que hablaba; era consciente de que estaba incomodándola. Sin embargo, de igual manera eso no cambiaba la felicidad que sentía porque su acompañante mostrara curiosidad por ello.

O terror.

—Hay muchos niños sin hogar por la guerra, no puedo ser tan egoísta y decidir dejar mi legado en vez de ayudarlos.

Widow, aspirando el aire con fuerza, retomó otra vez los pasos. La heroína la contempló de soslayo con una tentada mueca plantada en el rostro.

—Pff... ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tranquila! —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Sí que entraste en pánico... Como cuando un hombre se entera que dejó embarazada a su amante. —Continuó riendo. Widowmaker metió las manos en los bolsillos, incómoda.

—Bueno, _petite_... Tienes que admitir que tu plan es un poco alocado, bastante tranquila estoy reaccionando.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero te dije que no es seguro. Además... —Bajó la cabeza con una angustiada sonrisa—. Después de todo soy un soldado, y nunca se sabe si regresaré a casa o no.

Amélie abrió los ojos, impactada.

—No me gustaría dejar a un niño huérfano... Ya demasiados hay.

Poco le importaba a Widowmaker que quedara huérfano. Su mente se estancó en ese preciso instante que Lena mencionó algo crucial.

 _No regresar..._

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

 _No..., yo no permitiré que te alejes de mí._

—Y como dije... —continuó, ignorando por completo que su némesis estaba entrando en crisis—... no hace falta que estés de acuerdo. —La miró de reojo y sonrió—. Aunque creo que serias una excelente madre.

Amélie cesó los pasos de nuevo y la miró absolutamente descolocada.

—¡Deja de detenerte así! ¡Me estás mareando!

—Y tú estás delirando. ¿Cuántos tornillos estás perdiendo por día _, chérie?_ ¿Cien, mil? —Clavó el dedo en su frente— ¿Viste lo que le hice a ese niño?

—Lo vi, y también vi la razón detrás de eso. —Sonrió, confiada, y atajó su mano. Admiró su pálido dorso, y plantó un pequeño beso en él que la estremeció—. Perdiste la paciencia porque estuvo a punto de lastimarme. —musitó. Amélie elevó el mentón tratando de parecer firme.

No estaba funcionando, sus ojos se rebelaban contra ello, estrechándose complacidos.

 _Así que lo sabía... Detesto que se haga la ingenua._

Quitó la mano y retomó los pasos por tercera vez.

—Te falla. El instinto maternal no es mi fuerte, _chérie._

Lena corrió hasta llegar a su lado y atajó su brazo.

—Eres muy protectora cuando quieres, estoy segura que tienes ese instinto aunque no lo aceptes. Todas lo tenemos.

—El mío me fue negado.

Esta vez fue Tracer la que detuvo el andar.

—¿Qué...?

Widow giró el rostro hacia ella y Lena se estremeció ante la fría expresión que poseía.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo. —agregó, descendiendo la cabeza. La heroína apretó las mandíbulas, furibunda.

 _Malditos... ¡Maldito Talon!_

—Lo siento... —Fue lo único que pudo decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

Widowmaker clavó su ahora, apagada visión, en el lago que estaban bordeando. Pequeños barcos lo adornaban por doquier.

—No lo sientas, no tiene importancia porque no quiero tener hijos. —respondió con desdén y continuó caminando. Lena la siguió a un paso lento e indeciso.

—Creo que... a mí también se me fueron las ganas.

Amélie la escuchó, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Su alma en ese momento se encontraba oscurecida y rememorando los malditos experimentos a los que fue expuesta.

La miró de soslayo con una seria expresión.

Sabía que Lena no era la culpable de su fatídico destino. No obstante, su pecoso rostro ahora reflejaba todo lo contrario; se encontraba apenado, entristecido. Como si ella estuviera cargando con todas las injusticias que le hicieron en esos largos años que perteneció a Talon.

 _¿Por qué...?_

No tenía porqué... No tenía porqué cargar con algo tan pesado. Ese era su trabajo, uno que decidió aceptar en el momento que, olvidándose del orgullo, optó por pedirle ayuda a Mercy para que le arreglara su corrompido corazón.

Lo hizo por ella; para estar con ella.

En ese mismo instante decidió quedarse con la heroína y afrontar las consecuencias de su pasado. Pero... una parte de su mente sabía que pudo tomar esa arriesgada decisión porque Tracer la apoyaría no importara la razón.

Por ende...

 _Debo corresponderle con lo mismo._

Tenía la esperanza de cambiar, de finalmente dejar todo atrás. Que hubieran reprimido sus emociones en el pasado no significaba que nuevas no pudiesen volver a surgir al menos un poco, y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por ellas.

La prueba estaba frente a sus narices.

Su pequeña acompañante despertó varias de sus emociones sin siquiera pedirle permiso; en especial una de suma importancia, una que pensó no volver a sentir jamás: el amor.

 _Ah... Todo es por ti, ¿no, mosquita?_

Sonrió para sí y sobresaltándola, pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y sujetó su hombro.

—Ahora que lo dices... —comenzó a decir, captando la atención de la decaída heroína—... Podría ser bastante productivo adoptar a un niño.

Su quijada se desprendió.

—¿Q-Qué?

—El solo pensar en todo lo que le podría enseñar... —continuó con cierta entonación burlesca, pero por supuesto también maligna.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como... —Abrió los ojos de golpe—. El arte del sigilo.

Lena se aterró.

—Umm...

—Como disparar correctamente y nunca fallar.

—Oi...

—Y también... —Pasó la mirada a ella y deslizó hacia abajo la mano por su hombro hasta sujetar su cintura—. Cómo seducir a pequeñas mosquitas como tú. —Le sonrió sugestivamente—. Sería muy gratificante ver como se convierte en mi fiel sombra.

—¡Oi! —La señaló— ¡Yo puedo enseñarle perfectamente a seducir!

—¿En serio, _chérie?_ —Arqueó una desconfiada ceja—. Si fuera por ti estaríamos donde empezamos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quién fue la que hizo el primer movimiento? Yo. —Se señaló con el pulgar— ¿Quién te presionó para que básicamente tuviéramos _sexe?_ Yo.

—E-Eso no es...

—¿Y quién te dijo que vinieras a estas románticas vacaciones conmigo? —Le guiñó un incitante ojo—. Yo.

Tracer le regaló una leve sonrisa y desvió la visión.

—Te falto la pequeñísima parte de "¿Quién intentaba asesinarme?".

—Yo de nuevo —dijo con orgullo y esa arrogante sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba— ¿Ves? Soy la indicada para enseñar. Así que déjame ese trabajito a mí, el niño saldrá bien parado.

La heroína pensó que debía estar feliz porque su némesis había cambiado milagrosamente de opinión, pero en vez de eso se encontró horrorizada. Realmente horrorizada de que alguien tan "especial" como Widowmaker criara a un niño.

 _No es momento, sip. Decidido._

—Eh... Mejor... dejemos ese tema para muuucho más adelante, ¿qué dices? —Rascó su cuello, nerviosa— ¡Para adoptar no hay edad! Además, quizás el mundo explote antes de tiempo, ¡tal como tú quieres!

—Oh... —Alzó ambas cejas falsamente decepcionada. Cometido logrado—. Y yo que me estaba entusiasmando... —pronunció con una clara ironía.

—C-Con Roberto tenemos suficiente por ahora.

—Hm... _Oui_. —Atrapó su mano—. Rob en si ya es muy sigiloso. Lo admiro por eso, captó a la perfección el arte del sigilo.

—Es un gato, claro que lo captó. A eso se dedican.

—Cuando volví a mi habitación para buscar el tapado, apareció con un pájaro muerto.

Lena la observó, pálida.

—¡Dime que no le hiciste nada!

—Lo hice.

—¡Oh, no!

—Lo felicité.

Suspiró, aliviada —Espera, ¿qué? ¡Pobre pajarito!

—Es un gran cazador, a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Tiene buenas aptitudes, aunque sigue sin caerme bien.

—Deja de hablar de él como si fuera a convertirse en un asesino... —dijo, temiendo por su adorado gatito.

Widow soltó una corta risita y sujetó su cintura de nuevo.

—Qué tiernas eres, _petite._ Compadeciéndote de cada pobre criatura...

—Sé que no lo dices en serio... —Apegó los hombros al cuello, frunciendo el entrecejo. Amélie amplió la sonrisa al verla.

—Lo digo en serio. —Acercó su mejilla a la suya y la rozó—. De verdad eres... muy tierna. —Presionó los labios contra ella, acalorándola.

Lena delineó una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Se comió al pájaro? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Esas cariñosas actitudes que le regalaba su némesis la debilitaban.

Widow se incorporó, volviendo a su hombro, y negó con la cabeza.

— _Non_ , me pareció extraño, pero lo dejó encima de la cama.

—¡Oh! —Juntó ambas manos— ¡Eso es un regalo!

—¿Un regalo?

—¡Sí! Parece que Roberto te aprecia mucho, a pesar de que eres tan malvada con él...

—Solo lo pongo a prueba. —respondió con indiferencia. Tracer atajó esa tibia mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro y reforzó el agarre.

—Ahora que lo pienso, para nosotras los regalos de los gatos son algo...

—Perfectamente macabro. —Sonrió, satisfecha—. Lo embalsamaré para recordar su primera cacería.

—¿L-Lo dejaste ahí? —cuestionó con los pelos de punta.

—Olvidé sacarlo. —contestó como si nada.

—¡Deja de ser tan morbosa! —exclamó, divisando de reojo el bote anclado en la punta del muelle— ¡Le daré un merecido entierro al pajarito!

—Claro que lo harás —respondió, parándose en seco al vislumbrarlo también. Se volvió a ella y llevó la mano a su mejilla— ¿Volvemos? Ya revoloteaste bastante, mosquita. —Pellizcó su piel con una juguetona mueca. La heroína asintió, sonrojada.

—Estás tan cariñosa que das miedo. —Se burló.

Widowmaker cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y se colgó de su hombro otra vez.

—Cariñosa seré cuando volvamos, esto no es nada _chérie_. —La miró con un peligroso brillo en los ojos que conocía bien y subió al bote, llevándosela consigo.—. Espero que no hayas olvidado que tienes un castigo pendiente...

—Ja... No lo hice. —Se sentó frente a ella.

—Entonces, rema rápido _petite_. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó los labios contra los suyos unos largos segundos—. Porque ya no puedo esperar más... —ronroneó contra su boca.

Lena sonrió y enredó los brazos en su cuello, mientras Widow los entrelazaba en su cintura.

—Yo tampoco, luv.

-/-

Seis días; sexto atardecer, sexta vez que se preguntaba por qué su comunicador no sonaba.

Cruzó los brazos sobre la baranda del patio, preocupada.

—Es raro... Nunca habían pasado tantos días sin haber problemas. —Apoyó el mentón en ellos, dejándose encandilar por los últimos rayos de sol que se asomaban por las nubes—. Quizás debería llamar a Angie...

De repente, unos largos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás y la apegaron contra un esbelto cuerpo, despejándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hablando sola, _chérie?_ Veo que esa costumbre no te abandona.

Giró el rostro, sonriente, hacia la obvia culpable que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué tal el baño?

—Regocijante luego de tal perfecta sesión contigo, aunque hubiese preferido que me acompañaras...

—Tenía hambre, no ibas a dejarme ir si entraba contigo. —reprochó sin borrar ese radiante gesto.

—Van dos veces que tu apetito nos interrumpe... Eres extraña, por no decir insaciable.

—¡Tú eres extraña por no tener hambre nunca!

Widowmaker apoyó el mentón en su hombro y se pegó más a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, pasando la visión al atardecer. Lena la imitó.

—Te esperaba y... pensaba.

—¿En qué?

—Nada importante.

—¿Oh? —Deslizó las manos hacia arriba por su vientre— ¿Quién es la que oculta cosas ahora?

—Heh, de verdad... —Bajó un poco la cabeza, intentando justamente encubrir su preocupación—. Solo meditaba lo increíble que es estar aquí contigo.

Amélie regresó la atención a ella y sonrió.

—Eso ya lo has hecho.

—No me canso de hacerlo.

Y Widow no se cansaba de escucharlo. Esas palabras le pegaban duro a su renovado corazón, acelerándolo.

— _Petite..._ —Reforzó el agarre, sacudiéndola por dentro.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, la nombrada volvió a hablar antes de que fuera atacada.

—¿Lees el periódico?

Widowmaker arqueó una desconcertada ceja —¿A qué viene eso?

—Vi uno en tu mesa, me dio curiosidad.

—Oh, _oui._

Lena sofocó una carcajada que no le agradó.

— _Quoi?_ —Apartó un poco el rostro para verla— ¿Te parece de vieja que me guste leer el periódico?

—Algo.

—... Insolente.

—Solo pienso que... —empezó a decir todavía entre cortas risitas—... está internet para eso.

—Prefiero lo clásico. Además, ni que tú fueras tan joven. —Se defendió.

—¡Lo soy! —exclamó por poco e indignada.

—Hm... —La analizó de arriba a abajo con una confiada mueca—. Me lo he estado preguntando, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Tracer ascendió ambas cejas, incapaz de creer tal incoherente cuestión.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿No sabes mi edad? —La miró, incrédula—. Pensé que Talon tenía al menos esa información sobre mí.

—La tenía, pero... —Desvió la vista—... la olvidé.

La heroína soltó una carcajada ante su descuido y llevó una mano hacia atrás hasta atrapar su cabeza.

—Bien, entonces te la recordaré, pero espero que no salgas corriendo. —Sonrió con picardía—. Tengo veintiséis años, cielo. Un bebé.

Amélie abrió los ojos cual platos, ahogando un grito.

— _Oh, mon dieu!_ Soy una roba cunas... —dijo con una dramática tonada, llevándose la mano al pecho. Lena la observó, intrigada.

—Espera, ¿cuántos tienes tú? ¿No me digas que tienes como doscientos años o algo así y Talon te condicionó para que seas joven por siempre? —bromeó. Widow sonrió de lado, tentada por ese comentario.

—¿Ahora soy un vampiro o qué?

—Hm... —Se refregó el mentón, analizándola—. Ese estilo no te quedaría nada mal. —respondió, a lo que Widowmaker no se privó de seguir absolutamente complacida ese juego.

—Puedo morderte si quieres... —susurró, escondiendo su empinada nariz en sus cortos cabellos. Tracer se revolvió por las cosquillas que le causó.

—¿Me parece a mí o eso ya lo has hecho, luv?

—¿Me dejarías alimentarme de ti? —continuó en un murmullo, deslizando un poco hacia abajo la bata por sus hombros. Se agachó más y mordió levemente su cuello. Lena entrecerró los párpados por esa pequeña punzada que la agarró desprevenida.

—E-Eso lo veremos... Primero contéstame.

Widow rió por lo bajo sobre su piel y se acercó a su oído.

—Tengo treinta y tres años, _chérie_.

Ahora fue la heroína la que abrió los ojos, impresionada.

—Oh, vaya... Es la primera vez que estoy con...

—¿Una mujer madura y _sensuel_?

—Sip, eso mismo.

De verdad desconocía ese dato sobre ella. Siquiera se lo preguntó a la Amélie del pasado. Aunque sospechaba que era más grande que ella, es decir... lo parecía. Así que no creyó necesario y se atrevería a decir que correcto preguntarlo. Digamos que algunas mujeres adultas suelen... sensibilizarse con el tema de la edad. No obstante, no veía el porqué tenía que afectarle a Widow. Para ella todavía era joven.

Joven y jodidamente hermosa.

—Ahora sí siento que estoy abusando de ti. —Escuchó su deprimida voz detrás.

—¡No es para tanto! —Acarició su cabeza, consolándola—. Me llevas solo siete años, nada de nada. Además, técnicamente mi edad es un misterio.

—¿Huh?

—Cuando me perdí por primera vez en el tiempo... —Elevó los ojos, recordando tan extraño suceso—... todo cambió. Mi cuerpo se estancó en ese momento, es probable que hayan pasado muchos años donde yo estaba y que en el presente solo hayan pasado meses. Por ende...

—¿Tienes como cincuenta años en realidad? ¿Quién es la roba cunas ahora? —Se burló—. Da igual, no pareces adulta, eres tan infantil... —Puso la mano en su cabeza y refregó su corto cabello.

—¡Y siempre lo seré! —expresó con una infantil sonrisa, resaltándolo—. Pero... ¿te gusto así, no?

Amélie delineó una sonrisa sobre su nuca y volvió a enredar los brazos en su cintura.

—Lo haces, _fille._

—Eso... me tranquiliza.

Lena bajó la mirada y atrapó aquellas manos que se empecinaban en no soltarla. Se quedaron en silencio; Tracer meditando si debería contarle su preocupación y Widow examinando cada peca que cubría la deliciosa piel de su cuello, tentada.

Muy tentada.

 _Tan dulce..._

Se apegó más a su cuerpo casi por instinto, generando que se fuera hacia adelante. La heroína se admiró totalmente fusionada contra las antiguas barandas y pasó la vista a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un intimidado murmullo.

—Mh... —Cual felino refregó el rostro de arriba abajo sobre sus cortos mechones, deleitándose con su aroma—. Quiero hacerlo...

—¿O-Otra vez?

—Ajá...

—Cielo, mi cuerpo necesita reiniciarse, ¿sabes? —dijo algo inquieta, reforzando el agarre en sus manos—. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos hoy...

—Y el mío necesita alimentarse del tuyo.

—¿Volvemos al tema vampirístico?

— _Non_ , solo digo la verdad. —Deslizó la lengua hacia arriba por su cuello. Lena percibió un rastro húmedo en su piel—. Eres mi pequeña batería personal, necesito recargarme.

Posó la mirada al frente, rígida, cuando la escuchó.

—¿Batería? Oook...

—Si estás cansada, quédate quietita y déjamelo todo a mí —susurró con una provocativa tonada, rodeando su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero.

Tracer tembló de pies a cabeza cuando empezó a frotar uno de sus queridos cachetes de arriba hacia abajo, levantando su bata en consecuencia.

—Espera...

Widow, ignorándola, lo agarró con ambas manos y elevó por completo esa parte de la bata para poder vislumbrar en toda su gloria aquel perfecto trasero que, por suerte, en esta ocasión solo estaba cubierto por una delgada tela. Se relamió los labios mientras refregaba las palmas contra él de una indecorosa forma.

—Tan perfecta...

Se aferró con fuerza a él e impulsó lentamente las caderas hacia adelante, apegando su entrepierna contra esa delicada piel. La heroína no podía estar más enrojecida por esas poderosas caderas que ahora se frotaban y bailaban sobre ella sin pudor alguno.

—Nos pueden ver...

—¿Quién, _petite?_ —Pegó su mejilla a la suya—. Estamos en medio de la nada.

—Pero...

—Cálmate _._ Te dije que yo haré todo el exquisito trabajo. —dijo ya con una ronca voz, ascendiendo las manos hasta atajar su cintura otra vez. La dio vuelta y con facilidad la levantó, sentándola sobre la baranda.

Se sumió entre sus piernas mientras Lena ojeaba el lago detrás de ella, sintiéndose "un poco" insegura.

—Oi... Llego a caerme y juro que te hundes conmigo.

—Me hundiré en otro lado... Uno más delicioso. —ronroneó, rodeando su muslo para luego ascender por él y presionar su intimidad.

Tracer se tambaleó por tal ataque, amenazando con caer, pero Amélie atrapó su espalda y la apegó más contra ella, impidiéndolo. Sin embargo, no pudo deleitarse con tranquilidad por tal cercanía; algo la alarmó.

Algo que no tenía puesto.

Su pecho se contrajo, asustado. Y con esa presión sin darle tregua, sujetó sus hombros con rudeza.

—¿Donde está el acelerador? —cuestionó de un grave modo. Lena abrió los ojos, que se encontraban entrecerrados gracias a sus perfectas caricias, y señaló con la cabeza su costado.

—Lo dejé ahí.

—¿Por qué te lo sacaste? —Reforzó el agarre, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tracer juró por un momento que sus manos temblaron.

—Pensé que iba a estar mucho tiempo acá afuera y quería estar cómoda.

Widowmaker derivó la visión al suelo y lo detalló, desconfiada.

—¿Segura estarás bien sin él? Está un poco... lejos.

La heroína sonrió al observarla tan preocupada. Era más que obvio que Widow no quería perderla, pero más lo era que seguía culpándose por aquella trágica vez en la que destruyó su acelerador.

En un intento de sosegarla, llevó la mano a su mejilla, provocando que volviera la visión a ella. Sus ojos relucían una innegable pesadumbre.

—Tranquila, luv. No iré a ninguna parte.

La nombrada bajó la mirada, insegura. Y así se mantuvo unos extensos segundos que ya estaban impacientando a la joven que continuaba apresada por su cuerpo.

—Cielo, escucha...

—Por supuesto que no lo harás. —Habló de pronto, regresando la visión a ella, que ahora se mostraba determinada, como si esos segundos en silencio le hubieran aclarado la mente—. Porque si lo haces, iré hasta el mismísimo infierno para buscarte y te haré la vida imposible por abandonarme.

Tracer delineó una nerviosa pero aliviada sonrisa, a pesar de tal ferviente a amenaza. A esta altura reconocía a la perfección los mensajes ocultos detrás de sus maliciosas palabras.

—Pero mientras tanto... —continuó, acercando el rostro y rozando sus labios—..., antes de bajar al infierno te llevaré al cielo. —susurró, subiendo las palmas por sus muslos.

Lena desvió el semblante cada vez más afectada por sus precisas caricias. Esos dorados ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima no le permitían respirar en paz, empeorando la situación.

—No tienes remedio...

—Lo tengo —musitó en su oído, bajando más la bata y dejando expuestos esos simétricos atributos que rebotaron ante ella. Se incorporó un poco y los admiró, hipnotizada, para luego sumir el rostro en el medio de ellos con una entregada sonrisa de fondo—. Eres tú.

Tracer, con el pecho elevándose y cayendo en picada precipitadamente, sujetó su cabello por detrás.

—Pero... por todo lo que me provocas resultaste peor que la enfermedad, _petite_ —agregó, refregándose contra ellos y atrapándolos con las manos—. Ah... Ya no puedo parar.

Lena la observó desde lo alto, absorta, y plegó la espalda cuando unos atrevidos labios besaron la piel cercana a su ya, erecta debilidad.

—Ah... Dios mío... —Se le escapó en forma de jadeo una queja.

Una queja porque desde que llegó a su hogar su querida némesis no le permitió descansar ni un solo minuto. Sí que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Widowmaker sonrió sobre sus pechos y mordió la voluptuosa piel que rodeaba su sensibilidad.

—Sé que soy una diosa, _chérie_ , pero en la intimidad me puedes llamar Amélie.

La heroína abrió los ojos y le dio un burlón empujoncito.

—¿Tienes que ser arrogante todo el puto tiempo, cariño?

Widow se reincorporó riendo, y en un rápido movimiento sujetó su cintura, luego sus piernas, y la alzó entre sus brazos.

—Sabes que te encanta. —contraatacó, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo. Lena enredó los brazos en su cuello, sonriente, mientras percibía cómo se agachaba para agarrar el acelerador y lo colocaba sobre ella.

—Creo que esa es la palabra correcta. Tiene... su encanto. Pero no deberías aprovecharte de eso, no es justo.

—No puedo prometerte eso, _petite_ —dijo, atravesando la puerta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Pero puedo prometerte que te haré gritar de placer.

—¿Escuchaste cuando dije que estaba cansada o mis chillidos ya te dejaron sorda?

—No me importa.

Realmente... no le importó.

La heroína cayó de espaldas en su cama, seguida por ella y por un fogoso beso que le quitó la respiración unos importantes segundos. Se resbaló hasta su cuello y lo succionó con hambruna reiteradas veces, mientras en el medio de la acción unas intrépidas manos agarraban sus pechos dentro de la bata, generando que sofocara un gemido.

—Mh... _qu'est-ce qu'on a ici?_ —Pellizcó su pezón, burlona— ¿Es esto para mí? Pensé que no tenías ganas...

—¡E-Estoy muerta de cansancio! Pero si me tocas así...

—¿Así? —Lo estiró hacia sí, lamiendo su labio superior. Lena se retorció debajo de su cuerpo.

—C-Carajo.

Widowmaker rió por su estado. Parecía estar luchando contra ella misma, o mejor dicho, contra el sueño.

—Resiste un poco más, _chérie..._ —musitó, comenzando a bailar las caderas lentamente sobre ella de adelante hacia atrás, provocando que su entrepierna ardiera—. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo...

—¿M-Muchas? —Entreabrió un ojo, agitada. En tan solo seis días le había hecho desde lo imaginable hasta lo no. En otras palabras, le costaba creer que todavía pudieran explorar nuevas... posibilidades.

—Muchas... —Volvió a sus labios, desenfrenada. Y mientras los mordía, absorbía, hacía lo que quisiese con ellos..., un intrépido sonido, que no fue otra cosa que un maullido, la hizo detenerse en seco. Arrugó la frente y giró el rostro hacia el culpable.

—Tú...

El gatito apoyó las patas delanteras en el borde de la cama y volvió a maullar de un agudo modo. Amélie le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

—El gato está aquí.

La heroína, que no lo había escuchado, se alumbró, olvidando totalmente que estaba a punto de ser devorada, y se incorporó de un salto, quedando sentada.

—¡Hey, Roberto! —exclamó, acomodándose la bata. Se agachó para agarrarlo, pero Widow se adelantó y lo sostuvo del cuellito, dejándolo frente a su irascible rostro.

—Vete. —Hizo un amago hacia atrás con el brazo, dispuesta a revolearlo.

—¡No! —Lena se lo robó de la mano, generando que la observara con un transparente enfado.

—Ese maldito gato no va a interrumpirme. —Estiró el brazo hacia ella en un intento de agarrarlo.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —Lo acurrucó en su pecho— ¡Ten compasión, apenas es un bebé! Solo quiere cariño.

—Yo quiero cariño, el tuyo. —La señaló, arqueando una peligrosa ceja—. Y estaba a punto de conseguirlo si no fuera por él.

Aquel comentario terminó de indignarla.

—Dime que no estás celosa de un gato...

Silencio.

—Oh, dios.

—Suelta al animal y ven aquí, ahora. —ordenó, abriendo su bata y señalándose la entrepierna, que solo era cubierta por una delgada y provocativa tela. Lena la admiró con el corazón a mil.

—¡E-Eso tendrá que esperar! Además, ya conseguiste mi cariño como tres veces hoy.

Widowmaker gruñó y desvió la mirada con un leve rubor.

—Quería una cuarta... —masculló.

—¿Qué caraj...? —La heroína estaba bastante sorprendida con su infantil comportamiento. Y eso que la había tildado de infantil a ella...— ¡No me hagas un puchero!

Amélie la miró, perpleja.

—No estoy haciendo un... —Dudó— ¿Lo estoy haciendo?

Asintió una y otra vez con una socarrona y ganadora sonrisa. Widow elevó el mentón, frunciendo los labios, y se cubrió el rostro.

Su orgullo terminó en el piso.

—Te odio.

Lena rió, dejando al gato en la cama, cosa que generó que su némesis lo observara cada vez más iracunda. ¿Había un gato en su cama? ¿En serio? ¿Lo estaba permitiendo?

—¿Por qué no lo sacas y asunto arreglado? —cuestionó, sentándose y flexionando una pierna.

—Porque volverá a entrar. —atinó a responder, acariciándolo.

—¿Cierra la puerta? —respondió, irónica.

—Maullará.

—No lo hará.

—Oh, sí. Sí lo hará. Toooda la noche. —Extendió los brazos hacia los costados—. Eso hacen los gatos si los ignoras, no les gustan las puertas cerradas.

—Me cago en que no les guste. Es mi casa, dejarás al gato afuera y cerrarás la puerta, ahora. —espetó, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante en otro vago intento de agarrarlo. Lena, contrario a ella, se fue hacia atrás con él.

—Te digo que maullara y no te agradará para nada eso.

Widowmaker relinchó los dientes con la paciencia por el suelo, y volvió a su posición, bufando.

Lena sonrió de lado.

—Además, esta es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan. Tú lo rescataste después de todo.

—Luego de tratar de matarlo, que a todo esto debí haber hecho.

—Como ves, mucho no le importó. Hasta te dejó un pajarito en la cama.

—Ja, olvídalo. —Se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos—. Si no vas a tener _sexe_ conmigo, al menos déjame dormir en paz.

Tracer la imitó con un divertido gesto plasmado en el rostro. Widow entreabrió los párpados al sentir su peso estrellándose contra el colchón, y levantó el brazo para al menos conseguir un abrazo. No obstante, para su mala suerte que solo iba en aumento, el gato se puso en medio de ellas.

Su tolerancia tocó fondo.

—Es todo. Sácalo o juro que lo mataré.

Tracer, alarmada, soltó una nerviosa risita.

—¡T-Tranquilízate! Solo busca el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Eso llamó su atención.

—¿Calor...? —repitió, pensante, mientras su frente, que estaba fruncida por la tensión, poco a poco se relajaba.

—¡Sip! —Asintió felizmente—. A los gatos les gusta mucho el calorcito —explicó mientras acariciaba su oreja— ¡Son fanáticos de eso!

Sus dorados ojos se aflojaron al escucharla.

 _Calor... Eso es lo que siempre busqué en ti._

Pensó, detallando como Lena agarraba su pata y empezaba a jugar con él. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Entonces, acabo de descubrir que yo también soy un gato.

—¿Huh? —Alzó la visión— ¿Por qué?

Amélie se acomodó tranquilamente sobre su brazo.

—Porque me encanta sentir tu calor —musitó, abrazándose a su delgada cintura, por ende, dejando al pobre felino aplastado entre sus pechos—. Contrarresta con mi frío cuerpo.

Lena entrecerró los párpados, entristecida.

—Widow..., tu cuerpo pronto se recuperará.

La nombrada asintió no muy convencida.

—Mira... —prosiguió, sujetando su mano. La viró y le mostró su propia palma—. Ya lo había notado, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando te lo dijera. —Navegó la punta de los dedos por ese emblanquecido color que estaba naciendo en su piel—. Está cambiando... Eso significa que en un tiempo volverás a la normalidad, además de tener el mismo color con el que naciste. —finalizó, llevando su mano hasta sus labios. Comenzó a besar sus dedos uno por uno. Widowmaker la observó, embelesada.

—¿Y... cuál era su color natural?

Siempre se lo había preguntado, ya que solo tenía un referente: la foto que guardaba con tanto aprecio.

Lena levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Blanco, completamente blanco, como una perla. Era un color realmente precioso.

Amélie delineó una cansada sonrisa que la heroína no dejó pasar, y bajó la visión.

—Ya veo.

—¡Pero también me gusta que seas azul!

Elevó su dorada visión automáticamente.

—No soy azul, soy... —Se observó, titubeante—. No lo sé.

—¡Eres azul y hermosa! —Le mostró los dientes, divertida— ¡Como la noche!

El gato maulló entre ellas, disconforme, ante esos cuerpos que seguían acorralándolo, y saltó hasta quedar encima de la cadera de su némesis, que ya sin saber cómo reaccionar, bufó.

—Agh... Quítame este maldito gato de encima de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué? —Ladeó el rostro hacia el costado, sonriente.

—Estorba.

—Mientras más indiferente le seas, peor será.

—¿Ja? —Elevó una sarcástica ceja— ¿Acaso eres tú?

Tracer estrechó los ojos —Muy graciosa.

—Lena, estoy a punto de matarlo. No es broma. —Eso dijo, pero su voz sonaba cada vez menos convincente, por no decir resignada.

—¡Vamos, dale una oportunidad! —Lo sujetó y lo puso de nuevo en el medio— ¡Mira! Toca su pata, es toda mullidita y tierna—. Extendió su pata hacia ella.

— _Non._

—¡Solo hazlo una vez! ¡No te arrepentirás!

Widowmaker, refunfuñando, levantó la mano sin ganas alguna y apretó un poco la parte posterior de su pata. Abrió los ojos de inmediato ante la grata sensación de esa acolchonada suavidad fusionándose contra su piel.

—Esto... es... —Se incorporó con el codo y volvió a apretarla varias veces, curiosa y entusiasmada—. _Oh, intéressant..._

—¿Ves? Es adictivo tocarla —comentó, mientras contemplaba como en efecto no dejaba de presionarla. Ya le estaba preocupando—. Oi... ¿nunca viste a un gato en tu vida o qué?

—Nunca tuve el placer de convivir de tal intima manera con uno.

—¿Ahora es un placer? —Rió— ¡Bien hecho, amiguito! —Acarició su cabeza—. Finalmente te ganaste el aprecio de Amélie, ¡y más rápido de lo que pensé!

Widow la miró, frunciendo los labios. Todo se le estaba yendo completamente de las manos.

—Aprecio es ir un poco lejos, ¿no crees, _chérie?_ No exageres.

La heroína volvió a reír, y recostó con tranquilidad la cabeza en la almohada.

—Ahora sí. Bienvenido a la familia, Roberto. —La ignoró por completo, alzando ambas patas delanteras hacia ella. Lo movió de un lado a otro, haciéndolo bailar con las traseras.

Amélie observó esa escena con el pecho apretado; un cálido sentimiento que no podía descifrar estaba trepando por su cuerpo hasta sumirse en él.

Solo un término que jamás pensó sentir se le ocurrió debido a tal extraño acontecimiento.

 _Felicidad..._

Dibujó una tenue sonrisa y se acomodó mejor con el codo, reposando la cabeza en su mano.

—Una extraña familia. —dijo finalmente, contemplándolos con profundidad. Lena se perdió en sus ojos, que brillaban de una manera especial.

—¡Amo lo extraño!

Widow volvió a recostarse sobre su brazo y acarició su mejilla.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Tracer abrió los ojos de par en par y su quijada, impactada, se desprendió. Widowmaker siguió con la visión, traviesa, como sus manos no se quedaban atrás y soltaban al gato, que al instante se recompuso y comenzó a refregarse contra su torso. Extrañamente esta vez no le molestó, al contrario. Le pareció en demasía agradable esa peluda caricia.

Regresó la atención a Lena y rió en un murmullo por su paralizado estado, mientras acariciaba el lomo y el rabo del gato con una fingida y maligna sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, _petite?_ Es la primera vez que te quedas callada tanto tiempo. No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme.

Tracer trató de vocalizar alguna palabra, pero solo graciosos sonidos escapan de sus labios, incentivando a su burlona risa. No podía reaccionar, era la primera vez que Amélie le decía de una forma tan natural que la amaba, y en su idioma. Detalle que no le pareció menor. Algo en eso la impactó más que esas pocas veces que se lo dijo en francés y en un estado absolutamente fuera de sí.

Widowmaker bajó la mirada manteniendo esa tenue sonrisa, y observó al felino.

—¿Tú sabes qué le pasa, Rob? —bromeó, alzándolo. Lo puso frente a la congelada heroína y sujetó su pata, para luego zarandearla de un lado a otro en un inútil llamado.

—Hm... No reacciona, supongo que habrá que despertarla de otra forma. —Desvió la pata hacia su torso y elevó una traviesa comisura— ¡Bang! —Presionó uno de sus pechos con ella. Los pelos de Tracer terminaron de punta ante esa acción que de inocente no tenía nada.

—¡N-No le hagas hacer cosas pervertidas! —Se lo arrebató en un santiamén, abrazándolo protectoramente— ¡Es un bebé!

— _Et voilà_! —Levantó ambas manos en señal de triunfo—. Buen trabajo, Rob. —Acarició su cabeza con una segura sonrisa—. Oh... —Se detuvo al percibir en su peluda piel una llamativa vibración— ¿Y esto?

Lena la contempló, todavía algo pasmada, y escuchó de fondo un armónico sonido: sus ronroneos.

—Vaya, pero que... extraño y regocijante sonido. —comentó Widow, poniendo el dedo sobre su minúscula nuez para sentirlo mejor. La heroína sonrió de soslayo, enternecida. Se veía tan humana, tan normal.

Tan... ¿feliz? Sí, feliz.

Llevó una mano a su suelto cabello y se enredó en el, provocando que sus dorados ojos se posaran en ella.

—Tonta... —Se inclinó y apegó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente. Amélie la imitó, atrapando su cabello por detrás.

—¿A qué se debe el insulto, _chérie?_ —susurró sobre sus labios. Lena sonrió en los suyos.

—A que yo también te amo.

Se abrazó a ella, acurrucando la cabeza en su pecho. Widowmaker la admiró desde lo alto, ensimismada, y reposó el mentón en su sedoso cabello. Apagó los párpados, dispuesta a dormir, pero no tardó en abrirlos cuando el gatito empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta acomodarse en el medio de las dos. Sonrió de lado, derrotada.

Realmente derrotada por todo lo que la rodeaba.

 _Foutu chat..._

-/-

Lena, sigilosa, se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió de la habitación. Era temprano, lo suficiente para que la dormilona de Widowmaker siguiera con Morfeo... y con Roberto.

Tenía que llamar a Mercy con urgencia, desde el día de ayer que la preocupación no dejaba de carcomerla. Trató de comunicarse con Winston antes de ella, pero el siempre atento mono no le contestó, lo cual sumó a su preocupación. Algo estaba sucediendo.

Llegó hasta el living y se sentó en un largo y antiguo sillón de estilo obviamente francés que se encontraba ahí. Comenzó a marcar el número. No era su intención ocultárselo a Widow, solo... no quería preocuparla. Ambas estaban lejos de la guerra, en otro lugar, por no decir otra dimensión, que les permitía olvidarse de los problemas al menos por unos días. Cero intenciones tenía de destruir aquella magia.

Colocó el celular en su oreja, bailando el pie con ansiedad mientras esperaba que el tono de llamada se convirtiera en la pacífica voz de su amiga. Atendió, y se alarmó cuando de pacífica no tenía nada.

—¿Lena?

—Hey. _«Suena agitada»_ ¿Está todo bien por ahí, Angie?

Tardó en contestar; podía sentir su fuerte respiración, cosa que le daba a entender que estaba nerviosa.

—¡Claro! ¿Tú cómo la estás pasando? ¿Cuándo volverás? —Habló demasiado rápido. Tracer dejó caer ambas cejas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? Winston no me contestó cuando lo llamé.

—Debe... estar ocupado.

—Mercy, eres terrible mintiendo.

La nombrada suspiró.

—Sabía que no debía aceptar este trabajo...

—¿Trabajo? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, Lena... —Volvió a suspirar—. El trabajo de mentirte otra vez.

—Oh, no. Eso sí que no. —Señaló adelante como si la tuviera enfrente— ¡Me dirás ya lo que está pasando!

—Y tú me dirás ya con quién estás hablando, _chérie._ —Una voz diferente resonó en lo alto. Giró el rostro, consternada, y lo próximo que llegó a visualizar fue una pálida mano arrebatándole el celular.

—¡Oi! —Se puso de pie— ¡Devuélvemelo!

Widowmaker observó el celular con un aburrido gesto y cortó la llamada.

—¿Angie, eh? —Leyó con desprecio el nombre en la pantalla—. Así que hablabas con la doc... Por qué no me sorprende.

—¡Widow! —Empezó a dar saltitos para agarrar el celular, ya que Amélie estiró el brazo hacia arriba con tal de que no lo alcanzara— ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Es importante!

—¿Más importante que yo? —Inclinó medio cuerpo hacia ella con una sensual sonrisa que casi la convence.

—¡En este momento sí! —Finalmente se lo sacó de un manotazo—. Algo está pasando... Angie sonaba muy preocupada.

—¿Preocupada por ti? —Se refregó el mentón en un falso acto—. Esa bruja te presta demasiada atención, ¿por qué será?

—¡Porque es mi amiga!

—Amiga que desprecio. —Frunció el ceño, a lo que Lena gesticuló una confundida mueca—. Además, si solo es tu supuesta amiga, ¿por qué te escondiste para llamarla?

Su rostro detonaba la misma ira y cierta inseguridad que cuando tiempo atrás hablaban de Emily, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

Una maldita cosa.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? Solo defiendo lo que es mío.

—Creo haberte dicho una vez que ella tenía dueña.

—¿Y?

—¡Que no me interesa y nunca lo hizo! —Bufó, refregándose el cabello— ¿Sabes? Lo curioso aquí es que incluso en el pasado también te caía mal.

Widowmaker elevó una victoriosa comisura —Bravo por esa Amélie, por fin tenemos algo en común.

La heroína no dejaba de asombrarse con lo incoherente que podía llegar a ser su némesis, que ahora jugaba con un falso desinterés con las puntas de su largo cabello. Es decir, que a esta altura pensara que podía llegar a tener algo con Mercy era una completa estupidez.

Estupidez que la hacía ver algo tierna...

Comenzó a delinear una rendida sonrisa y se preparó para tranquilizarla.

—Me escondí porque no quería preocuparte —explicó, consiguiendo su atención—. Y Angie está con Pharah.

—Mh...

—Juntas. Ya sabes, al estilo... —Le guiñó un ojo mientras ascendía los dedos índice y medio de cada mano, y los entrelazaba entre ellos varias veces en un gesto que Widow, arqueando una desconcertada ceja, no entendió.

— _Quoi?_

Lena parpadeó, sorprendida —¿No sabes lo que es esto? —cuestionó, absolutamente indignada.

— _Non._

—¡¿En serio?! ¡No puedes no saberlo! —Repitió el gesto una y otra vez frente a su distante rostro, exasperada— ¡Menos si lo llevaste a la práctica conmigo!

—¿Contigo? —Puso una mano en su cadera, indiferente— ¿Qué es lo que te hice?

—Ah... —Bajó unos centímetros la cabeza, avergonzada—. No me hagas decirlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo porque no te comprendo.

La heroína levantó la cara de golpe, roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Ti-Tijeras!

—¿Tijeras? —Arqueó la otra ceja.

—Tijeras. —Asintió y volvió a hacer el gesto con una inocente expresión— ¿Ya lo sabes?

—No entiendo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Se desesperó, agarrando su brazo de golpe. La tiró de espaldas contra el sillón y se sentó sobre ella— ¡Esto es! —Atrapó su pierna y la colocó sobre la suya, quedando entrelazadas.

Widow ahogó un satisfecho sonido al percibir su intimidad a través de la ropa.

—Oh... _Ciseaux._ —pronunció de un sugerente modo.

—¡Por fin! —Aplaudió, irónica—. No puedo creer que lo hicimos miles de veces y no sabías lo que era. —Negó con la cabeza, socarrona—. Sí que eres anticuada.

Amélie entrecerró los párpados y empezó a acariciar su muslo con suavidad de arriba hacia abajo.

—Tengo que admitir que es un término muy ingenioso.

—Y yo tengo que admitir que no me dejas de asombrar con tu ignorancia... respecto al tema—. Hizo un amago de quitar la pierna, pero Widow la atajó con fuerza.

—Nah-ah _chérie_ , ahora ni se te ocurra dejarme así.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Continúa lo que empezaste. —ronroneó, subiendo más la mano por su piel hasta esconderla dentro de su bata. El pecho de Lena saltó, precipitado.

—¿Ya... t-te calentaste? ¿Tan rápido?

— _Oui._ —respondió con su típica inexpresión, que nada tenía que ver con sus osadas caricias.

Tracer se aclaró la garganta. El panorama de Amélie debajo de ella con la bata entreabierta era en demasía tentador, por ende, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a inclinarse hacia su entregada persona, ganándose una complacida sonrisa en recompensa.

Pero algo andaba mal..., algo estaba olvidando. ¿Qué era?

—Amélie... —susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios. La nombrada enredó los dedos en su cabello y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse devorar por esa rosada boca.

No obstante, una incómoda vibración retumbando en sus abdómenes provocó que se detuvieran antes de besarse. Lena bajó la mirada y se espantó.

—¡Ah, Mercy! ¡Cierto!

Agarró el celular que vibró, apresurada. Tanto, que se le resbaló varias veces de las manos hasta lograr ponerlo en su oreja.

—¡Angie!

—Lena, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué se cortó?

—¡Tú dime qué pasó de una maldita vez!

Widowmaker rodó los ojos desde su pasiva posición y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, detallando atentamente como la heroína hablaba con esa, en su opinión, bruja. Mientras los segundos pasaban más los ojos de Lena poco a poco iban tomando un preocupado brillo. Brillo que también la preocupó; algo en esa conversación no andaba bien.

—Entiendo... No debiste ocultármelo. —dijo Tracer en un cortado murmullo, desviando la mirada.

—Quería que descansaras. —respondió la amable voz de Mercy, generando que el semblante de Tracer se tornara serio. Devolvió los ojos a Widow y la observó unos instantes en los que una ardua batalla entre hacer lo correcto y lo que deseaba se llevaba a cabo en su mente.

Una que no debía tener. Dudar no era una opción.

—Ya descansé, voy para allá.

Amélie entreabrió los labios entre sorprendida y asustada, mientras una no bienvenida punzada se apoderaba de su pecho, cerrándolo. Trató de camuflar el visible disgusto en su rostro como siempre hacía, pero solo consiguió que se endureciera.

¿Iba a irse?

Tracer cortó la llamada y lentamente se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie. Widowmaker no tardó en seguirla.

—... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con una inquietud que fue incapaz de ocultar. Lena tardó en contestar; ni se atrevía a mirarla. Sus ojos se habían perdido en el suelo, apagados, dándole a entender que la situación era grave.

—Talon pasó.

Su corazón se aceleró a los golpes al escuchar ese maldito nombre. De alguna u otra forma, vivo o muerto, Talon siempre lograba estropear su velada con la mosquita.

—Han atacado Inglaterra de nuevo, Winston está batallando con otros pocos agentes que están cayendo. —Bajó la cabeza, pensante—. Tengo que ir.

Widowmaker cerró los puños, tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de amarrarla a la cama para que no escapara. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no era correcto. Ella misma le dijo que había elegido un camino y que tenía que seguirlo, no importara que el suyo fuese diferente.

 _No puedo intervenir._

—Lo sé. Ve.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Quizás de esa forma podría evitar revelar sus ahora, rojizos ojos, que la estaban traicionando. Se llevó una mano al rostro, perpleja.

 _¿Por qué quiero llorar? ¿Porque no puedo detenerla o porque temo por su seguridad?_

Lena contempló su espalda con la garganta endurecida, y acercó los pasos. La abrazó por detrás, generando que aquellas lágrimas que con tanto empeño reprimió se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se las secó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo que menos quería era que Tracer viera esa lamentable imagen de su persona, que a todo esto no encajaba para nada con su naturaleza. Aunque... era consciente de que vio peores.

—Luv, prometí extender lo más que pueda la vida de este mundo porque quiero estar contigo —musitó, reforzando el abrazo—. Volveré por ti.

Amélie se mordió el borde del labio, impaciente. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Hace unos momentos estaba a punto de comérsela viva en el mejor de los sentidos y ahora se iba a ir... Realmente se iba a ir de su lado.

No era la primera vez que se alejaban rotundamente por un buen tiempo; si el pasado hablara... Así que no comprendía porqué le estaba afectando tanto cuando ya debería estar acostumbrada a esas dolorosas separaciones. Incluso Lena le dijo que volvería por ella. Solo iba a una batalla, si todo salía bien en efecto iba a volver a las horas o al día siguiente. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Entrecerró los párpados cuando una inmediata respuesta la asaltó.

 _Yo... me acostumbré a tenerla cerca._

Cierto. Su compañía durante tantos días... Se acostumbró a ella. A despertar a su lado; a comer su querido pasto, a sacarla a pasear cual cachorro, a tocar su cuerpo, a calmarla y ser calmada cuando a ambas las irrumpían tediosas pesadillas, a dormir con ella..., todo.

No obstante, el problema aquí no era tanto cómo la iba a extrañar, sino que temía por su regreso.

Con valentía se volteó para verla. Se perdió en esos determinados y castaños ojos unos segundos que fueron correspondidos.

—¿Me esperarás? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Widow descendió los párpados con un visible pesar. Ya ni le interesaba ocultarlo.

 _¿Esperar? ... Yo siempre he estado esperándote._

—Ja, _foutue mouche..._

En un arranque atajó sus hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola suspendida.

—¿Qué estupidez estás preguntando, _fille?_ —murmuró contra su oído, navegando las manos por su espalda y percibiendo como le correspondía el aprecio—. Claro que te esperaré, no puedes escapar de mí.

Lena sonrió sobre su pecho y comenzó a apartarse con cautela. Widowmaker dibujó una leve sonrisa y mutando esa melancólica mueca anterior, la escaneó de pies a cabeza con picardía.

—Supongo que no vas a salir así, _non?_ —Señaló su bata—. Por más hermosa que te veas, no creo que sea conveniente, _chérie._ La perderás en el camino.

—¡Oh! —Se miró— ¡Casi lo hago! —Rió, rascando su cabeza— ¡Volveré en un segundo!

Desapareció a la velocidad de la luz, y en efecto volvió tan pronto ya con su típico traje puesto, que desorbitó bastante a su némesis.

—¡Ahora sí! —Puso ambas manos en su cintura, heroica— ¡Estoy lista!

Widowmaker se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza de forma burlesca.

—Tan _imbécile_ como siempre.

Se quedaron paradas una enfrente de la otra, contemplándose unos largos instantes en los que ninguna quería despedirse. En especial Amélie; el miedo no dejaba de invadirla, temía que no regresara. Después de todo, iba a una batalla, no a jugar a la pelota con un niño.

Tracer no estaba muy lejos de ello. Pocas ganas tenía de irse. Era la primera vez que sentía que debía regresar sí o sí de la batalla, no importase cómo. Regresar con ella.

Esta vez Widowmaker no iba a estar en el campo de batalla, lo cual, de alguna extraña manera, le generaba una sensación de soledad. Estaba acostumbrada a verla siempre a su lado, disparándole, dedicándole arrogantes sonrisas y palabras. Sí, todo como una enemiga, pero eso no borraba que se sintiese acompañada en esos pasados encuentros. No obstante, lejos de su ideal estaba que su némesis volviera a los campos minados; quería que descansara para siempre de aquello. Nunca pidió esa vida, no tenía que tenerla. En cambio ella... Ella sí eligió ser un soldado.

Un soldado que debía partir.

Empezó a delinear una tenue sonrisa que escondía lamento, y llevó la mano a su sien en un militar saludo.

—Cadete Oxton, ¡parte! —exclamó de un exagerado modo con el cuerpo endurecido. Widow asintió, inexpresiva, y también llevó una estirada mano a su sien.

—Que tenga un buen viaje, cadete.

Ambas bajaron la mano al mismo tiempo sin quitarse la vista de encima. Aquellos dorados ojos que le rogaban en silencio que se quedara la estaban desarmando. Claro que quería quedarse, pero no podía abandonar a su pueblo. A las personas inocentes que estaban muriendo en ese mismo momento.

 _Lo siento, Amélie..._

Tenía que irse, pero antes... necesitaba hacer una última cosa con urgencia.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, empujándola hacia atrás por el impulso, y la abrazó con ímpetu.

—Espérame. —repitió, plegando los dedos contra su espalda mientras Widow bajaba la visión y la rodeaba en un cálido abrazo.

—Lo haré.

La heroína se alejó un poco y se puso en puntitas de pie. Besó sus labios unos cortos segundos en los que el corazón de Widowmaker pedía piedad de tanto que se estrujaba, angustiado.

Se separó, sonriente, y dio media vuelta.

—¡Te veré luego, luv! ¡Cuida a Roberto!

Flexionó las rodillas y desapareció tan rápido dejando una celestial luz en el camino, que Widow solo pudo llegar a captar como la puerta se abría por arte de magia, tal como si una brisa la hubiese golpeado, y ahí quedaba, rebotando entreabierta.

Se humedeció los labios, frunciéndolos, y giró el cuerpo. No quería ver esa maldita puerta tan vacía. La sensación de su presencia seguía a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir peor. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Hizo bien en dejarla ir?

—Es su camino —murmuró, empezando a caminar por la casa sin rumbo alguno—. Su camino...

Algo hizo detener sus pasos; un diminuto gatito que se acercaba corriendo. Lo miró desde lo alto, indiferente, y se agachó.

—Supongo que ahora somos solo tú y yo, Rob. —Lo sujetó, acurrucándolo en su pecho—. Quién lo diría...

El gato lamió su mano, provocando que subiera un poco la comisura. No obstante, poco tardó en decaer de nuevo.

 _Esto... es como un déjà vu. Esto ya pasó, sí. No es la primera vez que espero a alguien así._

Retomó los pasos con él en brazos hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su despacho.

 _Lo recuerdo... Vagamente lo recuerdo. Antes no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Gérard o ella regresaran sanos y salvos._

Subió los escalones con lentitud y caminó hasta quedar parada frente al portaretrato con la foto de su difunto esposo.

 _No podía hacer nada más que llorar en silencio... Era débil._

Dejó al gato sobre el escritorio, la agarró y miró con atención el rostro de ese galán hombre.

 _Pero ahora no soy débil, ahora yo soy..._

Reforzó el agarre en la foto, tornándose seria.

 _Soy un arma._

Esa seriedad no duró mucho. La culpable fue la gran sonrisa de la heroína que apareció en su mente.

 _Con... algunas emociones._

Se aferró el pecho; lo percibía oprimido. Le costaba respirar. Tenía terror de perder esa hermosa sonrisa, de perderla a ella.

Su cabeza decayó, abatida. No obstante, contrario a eso, sus ojos se abrieron en toda su plenitud, como si estuviera conteniendo una fuerte emoción que no podía expresar.

 _Puedo luchar, ya no tengo porqué esperar._

Tragó saliva, ansiosa.

 _Pero... ¿podré luchar ahora que mi corazón late normalmente? Si algo llega a distraerme, o incluso si el miedo se apodera de mí..., los latidos aumentarán y fallaré el tiro._

Chocó los dientes, furibunda. Era la primera vez que después de mucho tiempo deseaba volver a ser como era: una calculadora asesina sin emoción alguna. Al menos de ese modo podría protegerla mejor.

Levantó la cabeza, dudosa, y observó la foto otra vez.

 _Sin embargo..., eso no tendría que detenerme._

—Lena siempre luchó sin sus emociones opacadas, y eso nunca fue un impedimento para que me diera una buena paliza. —Sonrió de lado, recordando todas las batallas que tuvieron—. Quizás... yo también puedo hacerlo. Fui estrictamente entrenada antes de que me condicionaran el corazón, por eso... tal vez...

Afinó la vista en los oscuros ojos de ese hombre que por mucho tiempo fue su gran consejero y amigo, como si estuviera buscando una milagrosa respuesta.

—¿Puedo hacerlo, Gérard? —Acarició su figura con las yemas. Solo el silencio le contestó.

Un silencio que fue adornado por una conocida y masculina voz que retumbó en sus recuerdos.

 _Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré._

Sus cejas se arquearon, emocionadas, y sus ojos volvieron a traicionarla, llenándose de nostálgicas lágrimas. Se abrazó a la fotografía, sollozando.

 _También yo._

—He tomado una decisión, Gérard.

-/-

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Lena, esquivando varios disparos en el aire que hacía minutos no la dejaban respirar en paz— ¡Estos hijos de puta no desisten! ¡Winston! —Lo admiró desde lo alto, saltando de cabeza y disparando— ¡¿Estás bien?!

El ya, agotado simio, entreabrió un ojo desde el suelo donde se encontraba notablemente herido.

—¡E-Estoy bien! ¡Pero no puedo moverme! —Se aferró la pierna lastimada— ¡Escapa!

—¡Estás loco, cariño! —Aterrizó a su lado y esbozó una cansada pero confiable sonrisa— ¡No pienso abandonarte!

Levantó ambas pistolas y empezó a disparar una y otra vez a unos cuantos soldados que se acercaban con velocidad. Solo pudo derribar tres.

Chasqueó la lengua y agarró el brazo de su amigo, para luego pasarlo por sus hombros.

—Bueno... ¡Cambio de opinión! La idea de escapar no está sonando nada mal —bromeó con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente—. Al menos solo queda la mitad de ellos...

—Hey, no estarás pensando en cargarme ¿no, pequeña? —Quitó el brazo—. Morirás desgarrada en el intento.

—¡Ja! —Volvió a sujetar su brazo— ¡Claro que no! —Flexionó las rodillas, preparándose—. Debo encontrar un lugar para ocultarte.

—¿Ocultarme? ¿Pero qué...? ¡Espera! —gritó cuando Tracer se elevó, llevándoselo.

La heroína, apretando las mandíbulas con ímpetu por el peso de más, divisó entre todas las casas destruidas una que no se encontraba tan mal.

—¡Ahí! —Descendió rápidamente y atravesó la puerta. Agitada, colocó al herido simio en el suelo. Se tambaleó por el agotamiento de cargar semejante peso, cayendo de rodillas al suelo—. M-Menos mal que estamos en Bristol y no en Londres... Si así fuera, ningún edificio quedaría en pie para ocultarnos.

Winston, respirando dificultosamente, la miró con preocupación.

—Llegarán a Londres si nos derrotan, Lena.

—Ya sé... —Cerró los puños—. Pero lo que no sé es porqué últimamente Inglaterra es la mira de Talon.

El simio arrugó la frente —Porque te busca a ti, Lena.

La nombrada lo observó algo extrañada por esas palabras que no entendió. No obstante, cuando chocó con los amarillentos ojos de su compañero encontró la verdad.

—Oh... Moira. —dijo su nombre entre dientes—. Cierto... Hasta que no la derrote no pararán, con más razón tengo que detenerlos. No puedo permitir que gente inocente muera por mi causa —prosiguió, incorporándose con un notable esfuerzo. Sus gafas se encontraban destruidas; el traje desgarrado y una no tan inocente herida estaba molestándola en el costado de su vientre—. Quédate aquí grandulón, llama a Angie. Ella está esperando por nuestra señal.

El simio atajó su brazo de golpe cuando sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse.

—¡No podrás con todos ellos tú sola!

—Ja... —Suspiró con una cansada sonrisa—. No son tantos.

—Pero nosotros somos pocos... y estamos heridos. —Bajó la cabeza, desesperanzado. Overwatch ya no existía, y a él era al que más le pesaba esa cruda realidad.

Lena lo contempló de reojo y forzó una confianzuda sonrisa.

—¡La caballería jamás se rinde, Winston! —Atajó su gigantesca mano, que aún la sujetaba, y le dio un leve y cariñoso apretón— ¡Así que tú tampoco lo hagas!

—Lena...

—¡Prometo que los venceré! —Con mucha delicadeza la quitó de su brazo y elevó un positivo dedo pulgar— ¡Confía en mí!

Winston dudó antes de asentir, absolutamente resignado. No era rival para esa convincente sonrisa.

—Lo único que quiero que me prometas es que volverás con vida. —Se puso de pie como pudo, gruñendo en el acto, y sonrió—. Eso es lo único que me interesa, Lena.

La heroína lo detalló unos segundos, conmocionada, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Se aferró a su peluda espalda, asintiendo.

—Lo prometo. Ahora... —Se apartó y giró el cuerpo, dándole la espalda— ¡Es hora de luchar!

Despegó a una importante velocidad, dejando al preocupado simio detrás.

—No mueras...

Tracer volvió a donde los agentes de Talon estaban destruyendo cada parte del pueblo sin piedad alguna. En medio del vuelo pasó la vista a las casas; personas ensangrentadas sobre el suelo las adornaban.

—¿Por qué...? ¡Qué mierda tienen que ver las personas inocentes con esto! —Descendió, iracunda, y plantó los pies en el suelo con tanta rudeza que la herida a su costado se abrió. Sofocó un quejido y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, tiritando—. M-Mierda. —Levantó el rostro, que había decaído por el dolor, y divisó cuatro soldados que se acercaban riendo en un malvado murmullo.

—¡Lena Oxton! —Le apuntaron—. Usted hará una pacífica visita a nuestro cuartel, quiera o no. Hay alguien que ansía verla... —dijo un soldado que, como todos los demás, tenía una oscura máscara puesta.

La nombrada se puso de pie, agitada, y llevó ambas manos a los costados de sus brazos, entrecruzándolas, lista para desenfundar sus armas cuando fuera el momento correcto.

—¿Y qué pasaría si me niego, cariño?

Los soldados volvieron a reír, cosa que fue imitada por Tracer, y una sola palabra bastó para que la batalla retomara.

—¡Ataquen!

Lena saltó, desenfundando las pistolas, y empezó a disparar frenéticamente mientras hacia lo imposible para esquivar las balas que la agredían, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. Esa molesta herida seguía debilitándola; era más grave de lo que pensó. Bien..., recibir un disparo no era para tomárselo a la ligera.

Se la aferró aún en el aire, provocando que ahora solo una pistola quedara de su lado.

—¡La veo muy lenta, Oxton! —Se burló uno, saltando hacia ella, cosa que no pudo prever porque su vista se estaba nublando— ¡Si no quiere morir, obedezca! —Disparó y por puro milagro corrió el rostro hacia el costado, esquivando la bala.

—¡C-Carajo! —exclamó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el suelo. Plegó los dedos contra este, furibunda—. N-No puedo morir aquí.

 _Amélie..._

Los pasos de los soldados se escuchaban a sus espaldas, apresurados, al igual que el sonido de sus armas recargando. Eso solo aumentó su terror.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, y comenzó a correr.

 _¡Tengo que perderlos de vista y encontrar un buen punto!_

Los espió de reojo con el aliento fuera de sí.

 _¡Un buen punto para matarlos a todos!_

Activó el acelerador y saltó, pero para su mala suerte, éste lentamente empezó a hacer un ruido en picada que reconocía a la perfección. Abrió los ojos, suspendida.

 _¡No! ¡Se está descargando!_

Lo observó con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo, y giró el rostro hacia atrás. Un soldado le estaba apuntando desde lo bajo directo a su espalda.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

No podía moverse, no podía escapar de la caída inminente y menos de la bala que ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

 _¡Amélie, lo siento!_

El sonido de la bala se estrelló contra algo, pero no fue su espalda. Entreabrió los párpados en plena caída y contempló casi en cámara lenta como otra precisa bala chocaba contra la que le amenazaba, desviándola. Su quijada se desencajó mientras aterrizaba brutalmente sobre el suelo. Rodó por éste, agarrándose la herida en el camino, y quedó boca abajo, abriendo la boca una y otra vez en busca del aliento perdido.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—No puedo dejarte sola ni un momento, _petite._ —Escuchó una conocida y ronca voz que le hizo alzar el semblante. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos, al divisar una conocida y esbelta silueta acercándose a ella—. Tan distraída como siempre...

Unas largas botas de tacón se plantaron frente a sus narices. Tragando saliva, elevó más el rostro y se encontró con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Te están dando una buena paliza.

 _¿Es esto... un sueño?_

—A-Amélie... —Entrecerró los ojos, conmocionada— ¡Amélie!

Como si la energía hubiera vuelto mágicamente por su presencia, se levantó de un salto y se colgó de su cuerpo con los brazos y piernas, abrazándola.

—¡Amélie, Amélie! —Se refregó contra su rostro, sollozando. Su némesis, delineando una tenue sonrisa, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y sujetó su trasero con la mano libre, ya que la otra tenía firmemente agarrado el rifle.

—¿Qué sucede, _petite?_ —Giró el rostro para verla y ascendió sus destruidas gafas—. Gastarás mi nombre si sigues así.

Su voz sonaba rasposa y seductora como siempre, pero había un grado de dulzura en ella que no podía ocultar.

Lena se aferró más a su cuello —¡Quería verte!

Widow dejó escapar un satisfecho suspiro y reforzó el agarre.

—Bien... Aquí estoy, _chérie._ Pero, —Lanzó una fulminante mirada a los soldados que contemplaban esa escena descolocados—, creo que no es momento para este amoroso reencuentro, tenemos unas cuatro pistolas que nos están amenazando. —Estrechó la visión, notando el emblema de su antigua organización—. Talon...

Tracer asintió sobre su hombro y apartó el rostro para verla de frente.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Tu comunicador, lo olvidaste. —Ascendió una socarrona comisura—. No deberías ser tan descuidada, gracias a eso obtuve tu posición.

—Pero... —Desvió la vista, sonrojada— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta...?

—¿Aquí? Tu avión. —Sonrió— ¿O acaso no recuerdas que te fuiste volando a la velocidad de la luz, mosquita?

—¡Ah! —Puso un dedo en la punta de su empinada nariz— ¡Cierto! ¡Con razón el acelerador se descargó tan pronto!

Widowmaker negó con la cabeza, burlona.

—No dejas de sorprenderme con tus estúpidos actos, _chérie._

—¡Oi! —Enredó de nuevo los brazos en su cuello— ¡No lo pensé, solo actué!

—Para variar.

Tracer le sonrió, agradecida. Realmente agradecida de que estuviese allí. Su sola presencia la tranquilizaba y la llenaba de esperanza. Pero... Espera, algo andaba mal.

Ella no tenía que estar allí.

Ahogó un grito y se soltó de golpe, provocando que sofocara un asombrado sonido.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —La señaló con las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Widow se limitó a acomodar mejor el rifle en su hombro con una altiva mueca.

—Porque quiero.

—¡Vete! ¡Es peligroso!

—No lo haré. —espetó, caminando hacia ella. Lena se alejó unos pasos, nerviosa.

—¡No es tu batalla! —Cerró los ojos, frustrada— ¡Esta no es tu meta!

No deseaba que Widowmaker fuera en contra de sus principios por ella, y menos que arriesgara su vida cuando con mucho esfuerzo finalmente la pudo sacar de ese círculo interminable inmerso de batallas y muerte.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a ella que, obstinada, le mantuvo la determinada mirada que ahora poseía.

—Vuelve a casa, Amélie.

La nombrada arrugó el entrecejo y agarró el cuello de su chaqueta con rudeza, para luego impulsarla hacia ella.

—¿Quién _merde_ te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

—¡Alguien que se preocupa por ti!

—No necesito eso.

—¡No me importa! ¡Vete!

—¿No lo entiendes, _fille?_ —La aproximó más; sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo—. A partir de ahora tu batalla será mi batalla —dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso.

Tracer atrapó sus brazos, testaruda.

—¡No tiene que ser así! ¡Este no es tu camino! —Reforzó el agarre ante esos fervientes ojos dorados que ya poseían un furioso brillo— ¡Estarías ayudando al bando que no crees correcto!

—Tsk, tsk _chérie..._ —Negó con un soberbio dedo índice—. Mi intención solo es protegerte a ti, los demás me importan una _merde_. Si llegó a ver a tu amiguito el simio herido o a cualquier otro soldado, no moveré un solo dedo para ayudarlo.

Lena derivó la visión al suelo, impotente. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo; su vida peligraba a su lado. El solo pensar en perderla descarrilaba lo poco que le restaba de cordura. Tenía que detenerla. Y solo se le ocurrió una tajante alternativa para que cesara la insistencia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, colocó la punta de la pistola sobre su sien; Widow la observó de reojo, impasible.

—Vete.

— _Non._

Chocó los dientes, presionándola más contra su piel.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó; lo único que consiguió fue que Widowmaker dibujara una honesta sonrisa.

—La única forma de alejarme es matarme... Si tan empecinada estás en eso, hazlo. —Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse asesinar.

Tracer, impresionada por tal devoción, sofocó un quejido y su mano, rendida, se derrumbó al costado de su cuerpo junto al arma. Amélie entreabrió los párpados y se topó con una contenida mueca.

—Lena...

—Dijiste que no te importaba el destino del mundo... —masculló, sin atreverse a observarla.

—No lo hace —respondió, atajando su rostro con cierta rudeza—. Solo me importas tú. —Delineó su mandíbula con las yemas, aflojando su mirada en consecuencia—. _Petite..._ no voy a dejar que mueras, y si cubrir tus espaldas significa estar de parte de este corrompido mundo, lo haré.

La heroína abrió los ojos, pasmada.

—¿Por qué...? —Conteniendo otro potente sollozo, se cubrió la cara con el brazo—. Eres una... idiota. —dijo en un hilo de voz, aspirando las lágrimas que solo acrecentaban.

Amélie sonrió de soslayo, detallando como sus hombros temblaban gracias al llanto, y la destapó.

—Ahora que está todo aclarado... —Acercó el rostro al suyo, que se encontraba en demasía rojizo, y limpió su nariz con el pulgar— ¿Qué tal un delicioso beso de buena suerte? —susurró, buscando con la visión sus labios—. Los soldados se acercan...

Lena aspiró el sollozo y asintió tímidamente. Widow, sonriente, bajó los párpados, rozó sus labios y los besó. La heroína no supo si fue la crítica situación en la que se encontraban o sus propios sentimientos que apenas podía controlarlos, pero ese beso la terminó por desarmar. Era tan sincero, tan entregado...

Y guiada por él, entrelazó los brazos en su cuello y profundizó la unión, enredando sus lenguas, deseando más. No obstante, Widowmaker comenzó a apartarse con lentitud, dejándola incompleta.

—¿Cómo va esa herida? —murmuró contra su oído, acariciando el borde de su cintura. Por supuesto, la notó. Tracer se observó, no muy segura.

—Aguantará un rato más.

— _D'accord._ —Finalmente devolvió sus pies al suelo y se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a dos soldados que reían burlonamente por lo que estaban presenciando—. Terminemos con esto rápido.

Lena admiró su tatuada espalda, que por algún motivo le generó seguridad, y asintió, captando como los otros dos soldados restantes se aproximaban desde el lado contrario. Era todo, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y se encontró esbozando una resignada sonrisa por ello. Tal como la que su némesis dibujó reiteradas veces cuando ella misma arriesgó su vida para salvarla en el pasado.

 _Ja... Es más parecida a mí de lo que pensé._

Se puso espalda contra espalda. Widow sonrió al sentirla, y volteó el rostro para verla.

—Parece que volvemos a trabajar juntas, _chérie._

—¡Ja! —Delineó una arrogante sonrisa— ¡No creas que estoy feliz por eso, luv!

Rieron por lo bajo, apuntándoles con las armas a los soldados.

—¡Ataquen! —Fue lo próximo que llegaron a oír. Se abalanzaron hacia ellas, frenéticos— ¡Maten a esa traidora! —gritó uno refiriéndose a Widowmaker, que frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a paso rápido contra él.

Saltó, pisó su hombro y se elevó sobre su cabeza de un atlético modo mientras el soldado disparaba a todas las direcciones posibles con tal de darle. Quedó estancada detrás de su espalda, ensombrecida.

—Esta traidora... —Rodeó con el brazo su cuello y lo apretó sin piedad—... te mandará al infierno. —Clavó la punta del rifle en su espalda y disparó, generando que emitiera un desgarrador grito. Aflojó el agarre y lo dejó caer, inerte, sobre el suelo—. Uno menos —informó con una divertida tonada, volteando el rostro hacia Lena— ¿Cómo vas tú _pet_...? —Se detuvo en seco, indignada, cuando divisó como le estaban dando una buena paliza—. Agh...

Corrió hacia ella con el rifle el alto, pero el otro soldado que la vigilaba empezó a perseguirla a los disparos. Lo espió de reojo, indiferente.

—Hm. —Lanzó el gancho hacia arriba y se colgó de un poste de luz. Se impulsó hacia adelante y empezó a dar vueltas sobre el eje de éste, mareándolo— ¿Qué sucede, _mon chéri?_ ¿Soy muy rápida para ti? —Rió por lo bajo malignamente mientras posicionaba el rifle hacia él en la acción. Disparó y eso fue todo; su cabeza estalló.

No pudo evitar sonreír de una placentera forma. Algunas cosas no podía olvidarlas tan fácilmente... En especial la satisfacción de hacer un buen trabajo.

Manteniendo esa arrogante mueca, desvió la atención a Lena y solo se encontró con que los dos soldados restantes seguían aprisionándola. Esa herida en su vientre no la dejaba moverse con libertad.

Suspiró.

—Solo eres una molestia. —Flexionó las rodillas contra el poste, tomando impulso—. Una molestia que me gusta demasiado... —Saltó hacia ella con las piernas estiradas al frente y Tracer pestañeó cuando unos largos tacos se sumieron en el rostro de su contrincante, destruyéndole la máscara y cegándolo.

—¡AAGHH! —Se cubrió los ojos, que ya directamente ni existían, y desesperado, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. Lena tragó saliva, impactada, mientras Amélie aterrizaba e inexpresiva, sacudía sus tacos hacia atrás, quitando la sangre.

—G-Gracias por ayudarme, luv. —Contempló con una importante impresión como sus ojos se desangraban—. Ja... ja, tus métodos siguen siendo tan...

—Efectivos. —Le apuntó con el rifle al soldado, que continuaba lloriqueando en el lugar, y reveló el largo de éste— ¿Quién dijo que asesinar no es un arte? —Ascendió una complacida comisura—. Muere. —Disparó y listo, otro menos.

—Veo que su traición no tiene límites, Widowmaker.

Ambas se giraron hacia el último soldado en pie, que sonaba más confiado que los demás, pero no lo vieron. Él soltó una maligna risita que hizo eco, y apareció en las espaldas de Tracer. Agarró su cuello por detrás, ahorcándola. Widow observó esa imagen arrugando tanto la frente que se desfiguró.

—Sigue tan poderosa como siempre, lo cual admiro. —Reforzó el agarre, provocando que Lena emitiera un quejido—. Pero me pregunto... —Colocó la punta del arma en su sien—. Qué tan poderosa es si su amada está en mis manos.

Amélie se mantuvo en el lugar, cautelosa.

—Baje el rifle. —Hizo un ademán con el mentón. Widowmaker dudó unos segundos en los que miró a Lena, que no hizo otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza.

—¡No lo hagas, es una trampa!

—Ja, claro que lo es _chérie_. —Pasó la vista al soldado—. No soy estúpida.

—Pero sí débil, muy débil cuando se trata de ella —retomó él, apresando más su cuello hasta quitarle el aire—. Tan débil que me siento avergonzado de haberla admirado y entrenado tan duro para alcanzarla. —Rozó el gatillo, provocando que ambas se tensaran.

Widowmaker, ante ese peligroso panorama, empezó a bajar el rifle y lo dejó sobre el suelo.

—¡No lo hagas, Widow!

El soldado sonrió, y rápidamente cambió el rumbo del arma hacia su némesis.

—¡Muere!

—Ja... —Delineó una macabra sonrisa—. Tú serás el que muera.

Colocó la punta del pie debajo del rifle y lo impulsó hacia arriba hasta atajarlo, desorientándolo. Disparó y el soldado rápidamente se agachó, llevándose consigo a Lena.

—¡Puta! —Disparó desde el suelo. Widow usó su arma de escudo, en el cual quedó impregnada la bala. Sin embargo, el escudo del soldado era aún más efectivo: su querida mosquita. No podía disparar.

—Tsk... Basura. —Estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia él. El sonido de una maquinaria siendo liberada lo paralizó. Se observó de golpe cuando el gancho de su mentora se impregnó en su traje.

—¿Q-Qué...? ¡Agh! —gritó mientras su cuerpo era expulsado hacia el costado, dejando libre a la heroína. Precipitado, tanteó con las manos su arma, que había caído igual que él, y le apuntó a Tracer con una furiosa mirada de fondo— ¡Si no puedo matarla a ella, te mataré a ti!

Ésta última cayó sobre el suelo de rodillas y se sujetó la garganta, agitada. Amélie no tardó en pegar un acrobático salto y ponerse a sus espaldas, lo cual descolocó a ambos.

—¿W-Widow? —Se puso de pie y giró el rostro hacia atrás para verla, pero la nombrada le regresó la cabeza adelante con la mano.

—¡No te muevas!

Por puro instinto obedeció, endureciéndose. Widowmaker cerró un ojo y colocó el largo del rifle sobre su cabeza, congelándola.

—¡O-Oi!

—Ni respires.

Disparó, haciéndola rebotar por tal impacto, y lo último que el soldado admiró fue como una bala se dirigía directo a su frente. Se impregnó en ella, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas.

Widow soltó el aire de a poco y quitó el rifle de su cabeza.

— _Oh, là là..._ —Lo colocó sobre su hombro, triunfante—. Eres un buen soporte para mi arma, _chérie._

Lena se refregó la cabeza con ambas manos, aturdida.

—¡¿E-Era absolutamente necesario hacer eso?!

— _Oui._

—¡Me tiembla el puto cerebro!

—No te quejes. —Agarró el cuello de su campera y como siempre, cual cachorro la incorporó—. Te salvé la vida, _fille._

La nombrada se dio vuelta todavía con las manos en la cabeza y dispuesta a putearla, pero un inesperado disparo rozó su mejilla, paralizándola.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Devolvió el cuerpo al frente— ¡Aún hay otro!

—Un francotirador... —Estrechó la visión hacia el techo de una destruida casa, buscándolo. Abrió los ojos cuando notó un diminuto reflejo de luz— ¡Muévete! —Atajó su cintura y tironeó de ella, salvándola de otro disparo.

Lanzó el gancho con la mano izquierda, elevándolas. Tracer se aferró a su cuello, tratando de encontrar con la vista la posición del soldado.

—¡No puedo verlo! ¡Mierda!

—Esa es mi línea, _petite_ —sermoneó con el viento en contra—. No has hecho más que estorbar, ¿dónde quedó tu querido coraje?

—¡Lamento estar herida y con el puto acelerador descargado!

Bufó y lanzó el gancho de nuevo, alejándolas.

—Como sea, hay que matarlo antes de que nos mate a nosotras.

Aterrizaron en un empinado techo de una casa y se refugiaron detrás del tejado. Widowmaker se recostó boca abajo sobre éste, bajó el visor, y colocó el rifle adelante. No perdía de vista el sector de dónde provino el disparo, como si estuviera esperando una señal, un error. Lena la miró, curiosa.

—Umm...

—No hables, estoy tratando de encontrarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con el visor? ¿No se supone que atraviesa paredes?

—Se supone, pero algo está fallando y no soy yo. —Quitó un momento el ojo de la mira, sospechosa—. Debe ser su traje.

—¿Su traje? —inquirió, acomodándose a su lado. Sofocó un doloroso quejido cuando ese movimiento abrió todavía más la herida. Widow la contempló de soslayo y volvió la atención al frente.

—Un traje especial que solo Talon posee para que mi visor pierda efecto. Pero esa no es la peor parte.

—¿Cuál es...?

—Ese traje puede repeler mis balas.

—¡¿Huh?! ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Ja... Parece que Talon sospechó de mí desde el principio. No lo pensé en ese momento, pero ahora tiene sentido.

—Mierda, esto no es bueno... —moduló con la voz rasposa debido al dolor que no la abandonaba—. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. —Observó la casa que ella estaba vigilando, pensante—. Yo iré.

—¿Huh? —Subió el visor y dejó entrever una arqueada ceja—. _Chérie,_ seamos realistas. No pudiste con esas escorias por la herida que tienes, menos podrás con él que es básicamente un fantasma.

Lena le sonrió de oreja a oreja, extrañándola.

—Tengo un plan, pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

—Eso ya no suena bien.

—¡Tendrás que hacerlo! —Sujetó su hombro, decidida—. De otra forma ninguna de las dos saldrá viva.

Widowmaker frunció los labios y desvió la visión.

—¿Y cuál es tu _formidable_ plan? —cuestionó con una obvia ironía. Tracer sonrió y descendió sus destruidas gafas.

—Apenas veas una señal, me lanzarás hacia él.

Amélie la miró de golpe —Eso es un suicidio, _idiot._ La bala te alcanzará antes de que tú lo alcances. Y por si no lo recuerdas, —Le dio varios golpecitos en la cabeza—, no tienes a tu querido acelerador de tu parte.

—Es un riesgo que pienso tomar.

Su némesis tomó aire, juntando paciencia.

— _Petite_ , escúchame bien. —Giró su rostro con los dedos—. Es muy probable que ese soldado esté entrenado para ser mi reemplazo. Sus disparos fueron precisos.

—Pero falló.

—Porque me di cuenta a tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, despreocupada y estirando las piernas como si se estuviese preparando.

Su serena actitud la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Que es peligroso y posiblemente más fuerte que tú. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Al menos en el lamentable estado en que te encuentras.

—Nunca dije que no sería peligroso. —Atajó su muñeca—. Solo necesito que confíes en mí.

—¡Esto no se trata de...! —Se enmudeció, apretando las mandíbulas, al percatarse de su exasperado comportamiento. Lo cual le avergonzó—. No se trata de confiar. —Bajó el rostro, preocupada.

Lena dibujó una amable sonrisa y subió su mentón.

—Sé de que se trata, luv. —Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar—. Yo siento lo mismo, y por eso mismo voy a arriesgarme. No pienso permitir que mueras en una batalla que ni siquiera es tuya.

—¡Es mía! —Se desesperó, tomando con ambas manos su ahora, perplejo rostro—. Lena..., es mía. —Reforzó el agarre, siguiendo los continuos movimientos de sus asombrados ojos—. Por eso...

 _Amélie..._

La heroína, emocionada, no permitió que continuara. Se abalanzó a ella y besó sus labios, acallando su futura ceja. Widow aflojó el agarre llevada por ese ferviente beso y lo profundizó, degustándose de sus labios por unos perfectos momentos hasta que Tracer empezó a despegarse con lentitud. Le sonrió.

—Todo saldrá bien, ganaremos. Es solo un francotirador. —Amplió su gesto, segura—. Confía en mí, Amélie. —Le tendió la mano. Su némesis la contempló, contrario a ella, insegura, y la sujetó.

 _Merde._

—Espero que tu estúpido plan funcione. —Bufó, bajando el visor. Se puso de nuevo en posición.

—Apenas veas algo, ya sabes qué hacer.

Asintió, arrugando las comisuras de los labios. Estaba totalmente en contra de su plan, pero nada podía hacer cambiar de parecer a su querida mosquita. Seguir tratando sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Los minutos pasaban y por primera vez en su vida Widowmaker no estaba para nada tranquila esperando porque su presa apareciese. Las ansias la carcomían por dentro, acelerando de más su corazón, por ende, provocando que el dedo temblase en el gatillo.

Tracer lo notó y sujetó su otra mano, que también tiritaba sobre el mango del rifle.

—Tranquila, esto es parte de una batalla.

—... _Quoi?_

—Estar nerviosa. Sé que es nuevo para ti, pero es lo normal.

—Ja... No es tan nuevo, _petite._ Hace un tiempo descubrí esta maldita sensación contigo, pero... —Se humedeció los labios, que se encontraban resecos—. Nunca me jugó tanto en contra como ahora. Mi corazón...

—Está latiendo como debería haberlo hecho desde siempre —La cortó, generando que Widow reforzara el agarre entre nerviosa y temerosa—. No tiene nada de malo. Solo debes concentrarte.

—Hm, cállate _imbécile_. —Sonrió—. Con esa chillona voz que tienes me complicas bastante esa tarea.

Tracer soltó una carcajada que solo fue imitada en silencio.

—¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Qué pasó con Roberto?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Le dejaste comida, agüita, la cajita?

Widow rodó los ojos.

— _Oui._

—¿De verdad?

— _Oui,_ pero no volveré a hacer tu trabajo. Estás advertida.

—No quiero que se quede solo mucho tiempo... —Hizo una preocupada mueca—. Todavía es muy pequeño.

—Entonces terminemos rápido con esto, así podemos volver.

La heroína la miró, sonrojada —¿V-Volver? —repitió. Amélie subió el visor unos momentos y asintió contemplándola con profundidad.

—Sí, volver conmigo _chérie._

Lo descendió y como si nada regresó la vista al frente, obviando por completo lo que esas palabras significaron para Lena.

 _Quiere que... vuelva con ella._

Delineó una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Esto no podría ser más extraño..._

—¡Ahí! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándola—. Te encontré... —Rió en un malvado murmullo—. La punta del rifle brilló, todos tienen un punto débil. —Se preparó para disparar. Tracer volteó el rostro hacia la sospechosa casa.

—¡Espera, eso no funcionará! —Atrapó su brazo—. Dijiste que tus balas no le pueden hacer daño. —Se puso de pie, sofocando otro quejido— ¡Es ahora! ¡Lánzame hacia él! —La miró, decidida. Amélie ni se movió; claramente seguía en contra de su plan—. Mis balas sí pueden dañarlo, pero solo a corta distancia.

Su némesis, con la ansiedad descarrilándose, emitió un fastidioso sonido, levantó el visor y estiró con los dientes el hilo del gancho, liberándolo.

—Llegas a fallar y te mataré yo misma, _chérie._ —Agarró el cuello de su campera, acercándola de una no tan amable forma, e impregnó el gancho en su espalda. Bajó los ojos para verla y asintió—. Listo.

Tracer asintió también y flexionó las rodillas, preparándose.

—¡Lánzame!

Widowmaker llevó el brazo hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo impulsó adelante, lanzándola a la casa de enfrente.

Lena, con el viento filosamente en contra, desplegó sus armas y apuntó al frente, preparándose para aterrizar sobre el soldado, que aún seguía sin verlo. Widow, examinando todo sigilosamente, se alarmó cuando el brillo de la punta del rifle se convirtió en un disparo. Bajó el visor de inmediato y apuntó contra él.

 _¡Tengo que desviar la bala, sino no podrá lograrlo!_

Disparó y apretando las mandíbulas, siguió con la mirada la bala deslizándose rápidamente.

 _Vamos... ¡Vamos!_

Falló.

Su labio inferior se desprendió, detallando como la heroína se desviaba del camino gracias a la maliciosa bala del soldado que se impregnó en su hombro.

 _No puede ser..._

Se aferró el pecho; los latidos estaban descontrolados por el miedo de perderla. Y por culpa de ellos...

— _MERDE!_ —Desesperada, lanzó el gancho hacia la dirección de Tracer, que estaba por caer sobre él— ¡LENA!

La nombrada, cayendo en picada con los párpados entrecerrados por el dolor, finalmente pudo ver al soldado. Estaba escondido detrás de un tejado y apuntándole de un peligroso modo. Sonrió de lado, provocando que escapara sangre de sus labios, y le apuntó.

—¡Te encontré, cariño! —Le disparó reiteradas veces sin ser muy exacta con la puntería pero esperanzada de que algún tiro sea certero.

El soldado retrocedió, disparando. No obstante, eso no impidió que una luminosa bala se incrustase en su pecho en un descuido que lo hizo resbalarse.

—¡AGH!

Tracer, volando sin rumbo alguno por los cielos, abrió los ojos con debilidad, que se cerraron por el cansancio, y soltó una corta pero ganadora risita.

—E-Eso te pasa por jugar a las escondidas con nosotras.

Se estrelló contra el suelo de espaldas, destruyéndolo en el acto, y ahí se quedó, inmóvil pero sonriente.

—¡Lena!

Widowmaker aterrizó a su lado, derrapando los pies sobre el suelo, y sujetó con ambas manos sus hombros.

—¡Lena! —La sacudió, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La heroína desvió los ojos al costado hasta encontrar su preocupada mirada.

—Heh, l-lo conseguimos luv.

Widow arqueó las cejas, angustiada por lo lastimada que estaba.

— _Imbécile..._ —Sonrió tenuemente, reincorporándola hasta dejarla sentada—. _Désolé_ , fallé.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Lo vencimos.

—Pero fallé el tiro que tenía que protegerte. —Pasó la vista a su hombro y apretó el puño con furia— ¿De qué me sirve tener un corazón normal si no puedo ayudarte?

Tracer emanó una corta risita que no comprendió, y que en su estado actual solo acrecentaba su ira.

—Tranquila, cielo. Pronto aprenderás a controlarlo, te acostumbrarás. —Se impulsó un poco hacia adelante, respirando con dificultad—. Además, no fue una herida grave. Solo me dio en el hombro. —La observó y se topó con un arrepentido semblante que la entristeció. Tenía que animarla—. Peero si quieres ayudarme, ¿me prestas tu espalda?

—¿Huh? —Arqueó una ceja.

Lena se puso detrás de ella y acomodó la espalda sobre la suya. Suspiró, aliviada.

—Ah... Necesitaba un sostén. Al menos hasta que llegue la ayuda.

Widowmaker ascendió una pequeña comisura y devolvió los ojos al frente. Sus tiros nunca habían fallado, pero no solo porque antes su corazón se encontraba acondicionado, sino porque no tenía nada que perder. No tenía miedo de perder nada. Pero ahora...

 _Ahora tengo algo que proteger._

Sí, pronto se iba a acostumbrar, tal como dijo la heroína. O mejor dicho, iba a entrenar arduamente para que la próxima vez su maldito corazón no actuara en su contra.

Tracer rebuscó algo en su bolsillo; una pequeña cantimplora. Bebió un poco y se la ofreció.

—¿Agua, luv? —Giró el rostro a ella. El de Widow asintió, por ende, se la dio.

— _Merci._

Contempló como bebía y su vista, curiosa, se dedicó a analizarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, hallando una leve cortadura en su mejilla. Volteó un poco el cuerpo para verla mejor y la rozó con los dedos, estremeciéndola— ¿Te duele?

Lo que menos quería es que estuviese herida por su culpa; por su batalla.

Amélie negó con el rostro todavía sin animarse a observarla. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma, avergonzada por haber fallado.

—Comparada a mí _chérie..._ , eres un desastre. —Descendió la visión— ¿Sabes que tienes un gigantesco charco de sangre debajo de ti?

—Ah... Esto. —Lo admiró; la sangre se resbalaba de la herida de su vientre, que ahora estaba demasiado abierta—. No te preocupes, Mercy lo arreglará. Seguro Winston ya le avisó mi posición.

—Hm... Y mientras la esperamos, ¿qué harás?

—Bueno... Atinaré a desmayarme un poco.

—Ja, _idiot._

—Sí..., lo soy. —Se recostó más contra su espalda, acción que provocó que su larga y azulada coleta cayera sobre su hombro. La contempló de soslayo, ensimismada, y la sujetó, para luego llevarla a su nariz—. Hueles bien...

Widowmaker se tensó y un pequeño rubor se animó a cubrir sus pálidas mejillas.

—Ah... Tu dulce aroma me hace sentir mejor. —murmuró con la voz quebrada, navegando esos sedosos cabellos por su rostro.

Esa lastimosa tonada Amélie no la pudo soportar. Comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente y sujetó su brazo con delicadeza. Lena la miró, todavía hipnotizada por su aroma.

— _Petite..._ —musitó, recostándola sobre sus piernas. Tracer, luego de superar la sorpresa, le sonrió desde lo bajo agradecida— ¿Mejor?

—¡Cheers, luv! —Elevó el dedo pulgar— ¡Mucho mejor!

Widow trató de sonreír, pero solo una lamentable mueca quedó en su lugar.

—Oi... —Llevó la mano a su mejilla y la acarició. Widowmaker se apoyó más contra ella, apagando los párpados—. No me pongas esa cara, Amélie... Me salvaste.

—Pero... —Atajó su mano.

—¡Pero nada! Me salvaste, y ésta... —Desvió los ojos, apenada—... ésta ni siquiera era tu batalla. El solo hecho de que hayas salido lastimada por mi culpa...

—Es un rasguño.

—¡No me importa! —Quitó la palma de su herida, que intentaba cubrir, y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos— ¡No quiero que pelees más! ¡No quiero que te lastimen más! ¡Ten una vida normal!

Widow la escuchó en silencio.

—¡Si algo te llegara a pasar...! ¡Yo...!

—Más lastimada quedaré si te veo morir —la cortó, atrapando su muñeca. Lena la observó, boquiabierta— ¿Aún no lo entiendes _?_ —murmuró, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Eres todo para mí, mosquita. —Profundizó los ojos en ella—. Y eres... mía. Solo yo puedo decidir el destino de tu vida.

Tracer, sonrojada, reforzó el agarre en su rostro, que no tenía intenciones de escapar.

—Amélie... —Cerró los ojos con las lágrimas huyendo nuevamente—. Gracias.

La nombrada se alertó por ese agradecimiento que sonó más a una despedida, cosa que la heroína captó. Le sonrió, tranquilizándola.

—Hey... no voy a morir. —Rió con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas—. Tonta.

Widowmaker sonrió con un grado de alivio y atajó el dorso de su mano.

—Pero quizás en un futuro... tú...

—No. —Penetró una firme mirada en la suya—. Lucharé para quedarme contigo.

Su némesis se perdió en esos brillosos ojos, sintiéndose débil. Incoherentemente débil por todo lo que esa revoltosa muchacha le seguía generando.

 _Ah... Merde._

En un arranque la impulsó a ella, acurrucándola en su pecho. Tracer pestañeó sobre su piel, que quedaba un poco descubierta por ese revelador traje.

—Yo te protegeré —susurró contra su oído, reforzando el abrazo—. Porque...

—Nadie puede matarme más que tú. —terminó su ya tan famosa frase, arrastrando hacia abajo la mano por su mejilla, manchándola con su sangre en consecuencia. Widow sonrió al notar la humedad de ésta sobre su piel.

—Eso es un hecho, _chérie._ No puedes morir sin mi permiso.

 _No morirás mientras yo siga con vida._

Tracer quitó la mano y se quedó embelesada por esa imagen tan lúgubre pero profunda. La mitad de su rostro teñido de su sangre, Amélie tan complacida por ello...

Su némesis sintió como esa humedad se resbalaba hasta la comisura de sus labios y tentada, deslizó la lengua hacia el costado, degustándola. La heroína se sonrojó debido a ese panorama tan morboso.

—¿P-Por qué siempre haces eso?

—¿Mh? —murmuró, navegando las yemas por su propia mejilla para atajar más de esa ajena sangre. La contempló con adoración— ¿Por qué? —repitió, poniendo su palma, ahora manchada, frente a ella—. Porque es tu sangre, Lena. —Su voz adquirió un peligroso color.

—¿Huh?

—Tú me diste parte de ella, ¿recuerdas? —Llevó los dedos a sus labios y los succionó con hambruna—. Tu sangre es sumamente especial para mí... —Se relamió las yemas sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Porque está dentro de mí.

Se achicó sobre sus piernas, ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—Realmente eres una maldita vampira...

Solo consiguió una feliz sonrisa por su comentario. Sonrisa que se opacó cuando escuchó un extraño sonido en lo alto que se dirigía a toda velocidad a ellas. Levantó la vista y sus cejas decayeron, fastidiosas.

—Ahí viene tu amiguita volando...

—Sé amable.

—Trataré.

 _Sí, por ti trataré. Trataré muchas cosas, chérie._

-/-

Amélie entro a su casa con Lena sostenida por sus brazos. Mercy la había curado, pero también advertido que no era necesariamente magia lo que hacía, dando por sentado que tenía que descansar.

—Bájame, puedo caminar.

—¿Segura? —La miró.

—¡Claro! Bastante que me trajiste hasta aquí con la avioneta...

Por tan positiva respuesta empezó a bajarla.

—¡Fue toda una sorpresa saber que piloteabas! —agregó, mostrándole los dientes.

—Me entrenaron para eso, pero tengo que admitir que no te llego ni a los talones, _petite._

Lena, apenas puso los pies en el suelo, sofocó un instantáneo quejido, cubriéndose la boca. Por supuesto, Widowmaker no se tomó nada bien eso.

— _Imbécile,_ dijiste que...

—¡Estoy bien! —Levantó las manos, nerviosa— ¡Solo pisé mal!

—Ajá... —Inclinó el rostro hacia ella, amenazante—. Por qué eres tan...

—¡Roberto! —exclamó en su oído, ensordeciéndola, cuando el gatito apareció de las sombras. Se agachó y lo sujetó— ¿No es un amor? —Rascó su mentón—. Nos vino a saludar.

Amélie lo analizó unos momentos, sacudiéndose la oreja, y sonrió levemente.

—Al menos cuidó la casa —dijo, acariciando su lomo—. Bien hecho, Rob.

—¡Veo que te estás llevando mejor!

Widow la observó por poco y gruñendo.

—Y yo veo que aún no puedes ni mantenerte en pie. —En un rápido movimiento volvió a sujetar su cintura y piernas, y la levantó.

—¡Oi!

—No pienso estar tres horas para subir la maldita escalera, _chérie_. Así que deja de revolverte. —ordenó, empezando a subirlas. Tracer apegó los hombros al cuello, abrazando más al gato.

—¿Vamos a tu cuarto?

— _Oui._

Tragó saliva, inquieta. No tenía la energía para hacerlo, si es que esa era la idea de su némesis.

—¿Vamos a...? —carraspeó—. Ya sabes...

—¿Huh? —Posó los ojos en ella, confundida. Sin embargo, cuando se topó con el ruborizado semblante de la heroína, no tardó en alzar ambas cejas con cierta complicidad— ¡Oh! —Soltó una maliciosa risita—. Tranquila _petite,_ no pienso abusar de ti en tan deplorable estado. Por hoy... y solo por hoy, te dejaré descansar.

Eso dijo y eso cumplió. Apenas entraron a la habitación, Amélie la sentó sobre la cama, le sacó el acelerador y empezó a quitarle la ropa para que se acostara.

—¡Espera! —Atrapó sus manos—. No pienso acostarme sin bañarme. —Trató de ponerse de pie, pero solo consiguió tambalearse. Widow la atajó a tiempo por la cintura con un disgustado gesto.

—Deja de causarme problemas, _petite._ —Arrugó la frente y suspiró—. _D'accord._ Nos bañaremos.

—¿N-Nos?

—Tranquila mosquita. Dije que no te haría nada, y no lo haré. Solo te ayudaré.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la llevó hasta el baño. Mientras Lena esperaba sentada en el inodoro, detallaba como Amélie llenaba la gigantesca bañera, para luego empezar a quitarse la ropa. Desvió la mirada, ruborizada, ante sus impresionantes curvas. Acto que Widow no pasó desapercibido.

—¿En serio? —inquirió conteniendo una carcajada y bajando su traje por las caderas— ¿Sigues avergonzándote a pesar de que hemos hecho tantas deliciosas cosas juntas, _chérie?_

—¡U-Una cosa no quita la otra! —La espió de soslayo—. Eres demasiado perfecta... No puedo evitarlo.

Y Widowmaker no pudo evitar resoplar absolutamente deleitada con lo que su presencia le provocaba. Se acercó a ella tal como vino al mundo, agarró su brazo, y lo pasó detrás de sus hombros de nuevo.

—Hora de tu baño, _petite_ —dijo, ayudándola a meterse en la bañera, seguido por ella—. Luego podrás seguir maravillándote con mi cuerpo. —Se colocó detrás, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de ésta, y acomodó a Tracer entre sus piernas. La acopló a ella, tanto, que podía sentir en todo su esplendor sus pechos contra su espalda y su... Bueno, como a Widow le gustaba llamarla, " _framboise_ " contra su trasero.

No obstante, ese relajante momento le ganó a sus indecorosos pensamientos. No se privó de llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y reposarla sobre su hombro, totalmente calmada. Sí que necesitaba esa sesión. Widow, agarrando el jabón, sonrió al verla. Comenzó a enjabonar sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo en unas gráciles caricias que estaban adormeciéndola.

—Estás muy amable para ser verdad... —murmuró con los párpados entrecerrados y la atención plantada en ese blanquecido techo—. Dime que esto no es un sueño.

Widowmaker rió sobre la piel de su cuello y lo besó.

—No lo es, _chérie._ Pero si te portas mal puedo convertirlo en una pesadilla. —contestó, pasando las caricias a su torso, navegando las palmas por él. Lena ahogó un placentero sonido y la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué seria portarme mal?

Amélie tardó en contestar. Estaba muy ocupada perdiéndose en su delgada espalda inmersa de cicatrices gracias a su querido cometido. Su neutra mueca comenzó a convertirse en una impotente... No, preocupada.

—Luchar por un mundo que no tiene salvación. —dijo por fin. Lena abrió los ojos, tornándose seria.

—La tenga o no seguiré luchando, y no puedes cambiar eso —respondió, percibiendo como su némesis plegaba los dedos en sus hombros, por poco y rasguñándolos. La contempló, encontrándola cabizbaja y apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza— ¿Amél...?

—¡Por qué eres tan _imbécile!_ —explotó, enredando los brazos en su cuerpo— ¡Por qué tienes que salir herida por nada! ¡Yo...! —Reposó la frente en su hombro, iracunda—. Yo... no lo entiendo.

Tracer sujetó aquellos brazos que no pensaban liberarla, entristecida.

—Sí lo haces —dijo, generando que levantara un poco el rostro—. Lo que sientes ahora mismo es lo que yo siento por el mundo, luv. —Delineó una tenue sonrisa—. Ira, bronca, tristeza... No puedo permitir que gente inocente muera por la guerra, eso ya lo sabes. Este es mí...

—Camino, lo sé. —Asintió sobre su hombro, suspirando—. Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión.

Lena observó sus fruncidos labios con el pecho cerrándose. Comprendía su dolor, pero ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender su punto a una persona que jamás se preocupó por el bienestar del mundo.

—Widow, yo...

—Estaré a tu lado.

Pestañeó, asombrada.

—¿Qué...?

—Por eso... Porque no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión... —Reforzó el agarre y besó su descubierta nuca—... lucharé a tu lado para protegerte.

Tracer, sonrojada, se achicó entre sus brazos mientras divisaba como su largo cabello la rodeaba, flotando a su alrededor en el agua.

—Te dije que no hacía falta que...

—Lo haré, es lo que quiero hacer. —Arrastró los labios por su cuello, estremeciéndola—. Éste es mí camino, _chérie._

Lena titubeó antes de contestar. Era consciente de que Widowmaker no iba a cambiar de opinión por más de que le pese, ya se lo demostró. Pero al menos...

—También deberías hacer algo que te guste —empezó a decir, provocando que Amélie girara el rostro para verla—. Hay muchas cosas además de batallar que...

—Hay tiempo para hobbies, _petite._ —La tranquilizó, acariciando su mojado cabello—. Ya pensaré en algo.

Tracer la contempló de reojo, pensante, y retomó la vista al frente. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada. Al igual que ella había tomado una decisión hacía mucho tiempo, su némesis también. Que a todo esto, hace ya unos largos segundos que parecía bastante entretenida con su cabello; acariciándolo, dibujando formas en él, desordenándolo.

Alzó la vista y observó su flequillo totalmente erizado. Sonrió, divertida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hm... —Agarró todo su cabello y lo estiró hacia arriba, dejándole una graciosa cresta que le hizo reír en un murmullo—. Tu cabello es muy peculiar.

—Así parezco punk, luv. —Rió—. Lo cual me hace recordar que tuve una época así; que tiempos...

—¿Oh? —La observó con una traviesa mirada y revolvió su cabello—. Eso es nuevo.

—¡Es cierto! Pasé por varios estilos cuando era adolescente. Pero... —Puso un dedo en su mentón—... ninguno me convencía.

—Me alegra que no te quedaras con éste...

—¡Oi! —Giró medio cuerpo para verla— ¿Estás diciendo que me queda mal?

—Solo digo que... —Rodó los ojos con cierta picardía—... así te queda mejor. —Peinó su fleco hacia adelante, cubriendo sus ojos y dejando solo a la vista su infantil sonrisa. Amélie sonrió de soslayo y devolvió su cabeza al frente.

—Dime, _petite..._ —Se abrazó a ella con fuerza, apoyando el mentón en su hombro— ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

Lena se tensó de pies a cabeza, impresionada.

—¿Estás invitándome a...?

—Responde.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. —No creo poder hacer eso, luv.

—... _Pourquoi?_ —preguntó con una desilusionada tonada que no pudo camuflar. Tracer, reprimiendo una maliciosa risita, viró el rostro a ella, sonriente.

—¡Porque tú vendrás conmigo a Inglaterra!

Widow abrió los ojos con un dejo de ironía.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Ya sabes, a mí casa!

—Eso no...

—¡Pero también creo que no es una mala idea distenderme de vez en cuando viniendo aquí! —agregó de inmediato. Amélie reforzó el agarre en su vientre, perdiendo la paciencia.

—No te estaría entendiendo, mosquita. Tienes tres segundos para explicármelo como se debe.

Tracer soltó una carcajada, se dio la vuelta por completo, quedando sentada sobre sus largas piernas, y enredó los brazos en su cuello. Widowmaker, cambiando rotundamente la impaciencia por lujuria, la escaneó de arriba a abajo con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus pechos; unas afortunadas gotas se resbalaban por ellos. Sujetó su cintura con ambas manos, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Ésta es tu explicación? Podría resultar en algo peligroso, _chérie..._ —Advirtió, perdida en su perfecta figura y acariciando los bordes de su cintura. Lena le sonrió y se apegó a ella, estremeciéndola.

—Un semana aquí, otra en Londres... —comenzó a decir, acercando el rostro— ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Estás insinuando que viviremos juntas? —Arqueó una arrogante ceja, subiendo las palmas por su abdomen.

—¿No insinuaste tú eso al preguntarme...?

—Nunca dije nada de vivir juntas. —Se detuvo en sus pechos, sobresaltándola—. Solo pregunté si te quedarías aquí. El tiempo puede ser indeterminado y eso no tiene porqué significar que vivimos juntas, _petite._

—¿Por qué lo estás enredando todo cuando la pregunta es tan simple? —cuestionó, apartándose un poco de esas macabras manos que la acorralaban.

También era simple el porqué lo estaba complicando. Le avergonzada en demasía admitir que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Su orgullo estaba en juego, si es que algo quedaba de él.

Suspiró y deslizó hacia arriba las manos por su piel hasta atrapar su cuello.

—No me gusta Londres.

Las cejas de Lena decayeron, desesperanzadas. Contrario a las de ella, que se alzaron incitantes.

—Pero me gustas tú —continuó en un murmullo, rozando sus labios—. Si obtengo algo a cambio por esa molesta estadía, aceptaré.

La sonrisa que dibujó la heroína la incomodó tanto que tuvo que alejarse unos centímetros.

—¡Entonces eso es un sí!

—Depende de lo que me ofrezcas. —Se mordió el borde del labio, descendiendo las puntas de los dedos por la curva de su espalda hasta atrapar su trasero—. Si es esto... —Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas—... puedo pensarlo.

—¡Te ofreceré eso y mucho más! —Se pegó más a ella, generando que sus pechos se frotaran. Widow tragó saliva, tentada— ¡Entonces, está decidido! ¡Ah! —Rozó su nariz con la suya— ¡Por supuesto que yo también vendré aquí!

A Widowmaker eso ya no le interesaba. Todo su interés estaba puesto en su boca; cuello, pechos, vientre, entrepierna... Quería besar; lamer, morder, dejar su marca en esa pecosa y húmeda piel que tanto la enloquecía.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse. No podía olvidar que Tracer no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para... Bueno, jugar un rato. Y en un vago intento de cambiar el ángulo, desvió la vista, topándose con su mano. Arqueó una ceja, intrigada, y la sujetó. Lena la observó, extrañada.

—¿Widow?

—Eres tan pequeña... —murmuró, estirando los cinco dedos y midiéndolos con los suyos. En efecto la de ella era más grande. Sin embargo, esa pequeña mano la había protegido incontables veces tanto física como emocionalmente, y no podía estarle más agradecida. Ella... la había salvado de una completa perdición.

Su corazón, no dejando pasar lo que ese pensamiento le generó, empezó a resonar con fuerza.

—¿Es eso un insulto? —cuestionó la aludida sobre ella.

—Para nada, _petite._ —Sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos, y rodó la muñeca hasta dejar su dorso visible. Lo besó, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente—. _Ma... petite._ —Entreabrió los labios y volvió a besarlo, atajando su espalda en el acto.

La heroína bajó la mirada, ensimismada por esa impensable imagen. La besaba con adoración, con honestidad... Con todo lo que quiso de ella desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron.

—Amélie... —Sujetó su rostro y lo elevó hasta llevarlo a sus labios.

La besó con una desesperación que no la caracterizaba, aferrándose con fuerza de su sedoso cabello. La atacada no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar y bailar las manos por su espalda, entreabriendo los labios, buscando más de su ser. Al encontrarse con una exasperada lengua que la invadió, plegó los dedos sobre su piel, enrojeciéndola. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, y una pequeñísima parte de su mente le advertía que eso no era una buena noticia.

—Ah... —Se separó de golpe, agitada, y la contempló con una frágil visión—. Vas a matarme, _chérie..._ No me tientes así si no puedes continuar.

—¿Quién dijo que no puedo continuar? —susurró contra su entreabierta boca. Widowmaker deslizó las manos por su cintura, observándola perdidamente desde lo bajo.

—No me hagas esto... —Su voz sonaba en un placentero ruego que solo incentivaba a la heroína.

—¿Qué? —Elevó una sugerente comisura— ¿Sexe? —dijo en francés, haciéndola delinear una satisfecha pero indecisa sonrisa.

— _Oui, sexe..._ Dije que... —Plantó su debilitada vista en su abdomen, donde yacía una cicatriz más reciente, y absorta por ella la besó—... no te haría nada.

Tracer la admiró, sujetando su húmedo cabello por detrás.

—Entonces yo lo haré.

 _Merde._

Hallando en su mente una pizca de su olvidada sensatez, interpuso la mano entre sus labios, que otra vez querían devorarla.

—Estás herida.

—No me impor...

—A mí sí. —Comenzó a incorporarse con una importante dificultad, llevándose a la atónita heroína con ella. Era impensable que Widowmaker pudiera controlar su hambre; pero ahí estaba, haciéndolo—. Mañana tendremos nuestra merecida revancha. —finalizó, ignorando su puchero y ayudándola a salir de la bañera.

Lena se dejó cuidar por esas pálidas manos que atinaron a secarla, a ponerle la bata y sacarla del baño. Con una vulnerable visión de fondo, reposó la espalda contra la cama mientras Widow se colocaba a su lado y no tardaba en llevar los dedos a su revoltoso flequillo, acomodándolo.

—Descansa, _chérie._

La nombrada entrecerró los párpados y se acomodó de costado para verla. Apenas podía mantenerlos en su lugar. El sueño que hacía horas venía reprimiendo le estaba ganando.

—Quiero... darte las gracias de nuevo por ayudarme hoy, Amélie. Mañana te lo recompensaré.

Widowmaker delineó una tenue sonrisa e impulsó su cabeza hacia su pecho.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Al contrario, yo debería... —Detuvo el habla cuando la tranquila respiración de Lena empezó a acariciarla, dándole a entender que se sumió en un plácido y rápido sueño que se merecía.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, impasible.

 _Yo debería agradecerte, petite._

Se acurrucó más contra ella, dispuesta a descansar. No obstante, un minúsculo sonido, que no fue otro que la puerta entreabriéndose, la sobresaltó. Giró el rostro a la defensiva, pero cuando se encontró con unos dorados ojitos que resplandecían en la oscuridad, su frente se relajó.

—Oh, eres tú... ¿Quieres subir? —Arqueó una juguetona comisura mientras el gatito dudaba en acercarse—. Supongo que te mereces un premio por cuidar mi casa, Rob. —Bajó el brazo e hizo un ademán con la mano, llamándolo.

El gato no tardó en aproximarse a las corridas y poner ambas patas delanteras sobre la cama. Amélie rió en un murmullo y lo sujetó, para luego ponerlo en el medio de ellas.

—Solo por hoy, _d'accord?_ —le dijo, acariciando su cabeza. Él ronroneó por los inesperados mimos, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Ja...

 _Tan incoherente..._

Amélie no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y rodear con el brazo a Lena, que sonreía tontamente en sus sueños. Para variar, se sentía frágil por su presencia; débil.

Débil pero...

 _Feliz._

Y no pensaba dejar perecer esa felicidad, y menos a la causante de ella. Apagó los párpados y se aferró con delicadeza de su espalda.

 _Te protegeré... pase lo que pase._

-/-

Widowmaker abrió los ojos con pereza, solo para que estos saltaran al notar que la heroína no se encontraba a su lado.

Gruñó.

Ya estaba realmente harta de esa conocida secuencia; no hallarla al despertar.

 _Maldita mosquita revoltosa._

Se destapó con rudeza y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, precipitada, pero una armoniosa melodía que sonaba como un piano lejano la hizo detenerse.

— _Quoi?_

Desaceleró el paso y continuó el camino siguiendo la música que oscilaba entre melancólica y alegre. Se detuvo en seco cuando halló a la causante de su estrepitoso despertar.

Lena se encontraba tocando el piano con una compenetrada expresión. Sonrió de lado, y se apoyó sobre la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

—Así que eras tú.

La heroína giró el rostro hacia ella, radiante y para nada sorprendida con su presencia, como si supiera que estaba buscándola.

—Buen día, bombón azul —bromeó, provocando que dibujara una leve sonrisa—. Lamento haberte despertado, aunque tengo que admitir que ese era mi plan.

—Parece que en tus planes siempre está molestarme, _petite_ —respondió sin moverse del lugar—. O infartarme...

Tracer soltó una carcajada y devolvió las manos al piano.

—Lo único que ahora tengo planeado hacer es tocar. —Rozó con las yemas las teclas y cerró los ojos, apacible—. Y verte bailar.

Widowmaker se estremeció cuando unas rápidas notas agudas seguidas por otras graves más lentas empezaron a resonar.

—Eso es...

—¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que te recompensaría? —habló, enfatizando más el sonido—. Aquí está... tu pieza favorita.

Lena estiró el cuello hacia atrás, concentrada, y continuó tocando aquella melodía que estaba repercutiendo en sus recuerdos, haciéndolos trizas. Ésta poco a poco se transformaba en una más rápida e intensa, entusiasmándola contra su voluntad.

—El lago de los cisnes... —musitó, boquiabierta.

La pianista le regaló una alumbrada sonrisa y estiró un brazo hacia ella.

—Baila para mí, Amélie.

Widow arqueó las cejas, abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras una poderosa energía comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo. Sus pies temblaban; quería moverse, danzar acorde a esa armoniosa melodía que tan bien conocía.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, como si aquello ayudara a contener lo que estaba por hacer.

 _Ja, estúpida y dulce fille..._

Apagó los párpados, bajando la cabeza, y unas emocionadas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta rozar su alzada comisura.

 _Así que lo sabías..._

—Lena... —Dio un paso adelante, divisando cómo sus lágrimas caían al vacío—. Lo haré.

La nombrada la espió de soslayo sin deshacer esa perfecta sonrisa. Widowmaker levantó el rostro con orgullo, se quitó la bata, quedando solo con un apretado camisón que a veces usaba para dormir, y comenzó a estirar grácilmente un brazo hacia ella.

—Te daré un show que nunca olvidarás, _ma chérie._

Tracer abrió los ojos de golpe cuando, flexionando levemente las piernas, saltó de un elegante modo. Levantó el rostro para verla y la sombra de su cuerpo cubrió el suyo hasta aterrizar a su lado. Parecía un cisne extendiendo las alas. Sus dedos tiritaron sobre las teclas por la impresión y la emoción que la estaban irrumpiendo sin piedad alguna.

—¡Eso es! —Retomó la obra más enérgicamente— ¡Baila!

Continuó tocando con una radiante sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar, mientras Amélie empezaba a bailar esa pieza que tanto adoraba y que su cuerpo tan bien recordaba; estirando con delicadeza los brazos de un lado a otro, las piernas, arqueando la espalda... Todo era una perfecta visión que la heroína no pensaba perderse. La miró de reojo y se encontró con un compenetrado semblante. Ella ya no era Widowmaker ni Amélie... Solo era un cisne.

Un agradecido cisne que bailaba para ella.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y unas felices lágrimas se escaparon de ellos. Aceleró la melodía, haciéndola más potente y Amélie, esbozando una gustosa sonrisa, comenzó a girar perfectamente sobre el eje de su empeine.

 _Mira lo que has logrado, chérie..._

Flexionó las piernas, tomando impulso, y saltó, estirando hacia adelante el brazo. Lena amplió la sonrisa ante ese preciso salto que no parecía temerle a la gravedad.

 _Aquí me tienes, rendida ante ti... Bailando esta pieza tan especial para mí._

Aterrizó a su lado y deslizó las manos hacia arriba por su cadera, rozando el borde de su cintura, hasta levantar los brazos en una digna pose de bailarina.

 _Haciéndome sentir tan débil..._

Descendió el rostro con lentitud hasta encontrarse con su alegre semblante y le ofreció una mano que la sorprendió. Lena abandonó el piano y la sujetó, para luego dejarse impulsar por ella y ponerse de pie.

Widowmaker hizo una educada reverencia y la apegó a su cuerpo, atajando su cintura con la mano libre.

—Baila conmigo, Lena.

La heroína pestañeó, impresionada, y dibujó una deslumbrante sonrisa, poniendo la mano en su hombro. Comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro cual vals. No necesitaban la música, ésta se encontraba en sus corazones, resonando cada vez con más ímpetu.

 _Ja... Realmente..._

La inclinó un poco hacia atrás sin perder de vista sus resplandecientes ojos.

 _Mira lo que has hecho conmigo._

Acercó el rostro y besó sus labios unos cortos instantes, para acto seguido devolverla al lugar y guiarla entre giros y giros por ese amplio living al compás de la música que continuaba sonando en sus mentes. Lena sujetó su mejilla y ensanchó la sonrisa, provocando que la imitara.

 _Me has hecho sentir viva de nuevo._

Arqueó una confiada ceja, atajó sus caderas, y la levantó. Tracer la miró desde lo alto, ruborizada, obteniendo en respuesta solo una complacida mueca.

 _Y sé que lo seguirás haciendo, ¿verdad?_

—No lo haces nada mal, _petite._

La descendió con cuidado y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos. Se sumió en esa reluciente mirada que no se apartaba de la suya.

—Amélie...

Se aproximó a ella sin dejar de divisarla y besó sus labios otra vez.

 _Ja, claro que lo seguirás haciendo._

Se despegó lentamente, sonriente.

—Me siento viva, Lena.

 _Viva y débil._

—Y todo... es gracias a ti.

Se abrazó a ella con fuerza, reposando el mentón en su cabeza. Tracer asintió sobre su pecho, deleitándose con esa calidez que ahora emanaba.

Widowmaker bajó la visión, embelesada por ese perfecto momento, y besó su cabello, para luego separarse, ascender una socarrona comisura y continuar ese querido vals que no parecía tener fin.

 _Sí..., gracias a ti ahora soy débil._

Le dio una vuelta, provocando que la heroína riera en el camino, seguido por ella.

 _Dichosamente débil, Lena._

Y esa debilidad ahora era su fortaleza. Una que atesoraba más que la vida misma, pero no más que la de Lena, su querida mosquita.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

¡YYY llegamos al último capítulo! Sí, se me fue de las manos y terminó siendo moooy largo. En fin, ¡mil gracias gente linda por seguir desde el principio esta loca historia que se me ocurrió! Me hizo muy feliz saber que a tanta gente le gustó, y claramente eso me incentivaba a seguir escribiendo. Mil perdones por tardar tanto en publicar. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo cada semana pero las responsabilidades llamaban D; Y a veces la inspiración faltaba por el estrés cotidiano, pero por suerte no tardaba en resurgir cada vez que recordaba lo mucho que amo este ship. Así que vuelvo a agradecer infinitamente la paciencia para con esta novata escritora.

Prontito los vuelvo a leer en el epílogo que tengo pensado para concluir finalmente este fic.

Paso a responder los reviews.

 **txukyahm:** ¡Estimado, mil gracias por llegar hasta acá! Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado. Gracias por tus halagos, lo cuales incentivan muchísimo :) y espero leerte en el epílogo! ¡Besotes grandes y que pases unas lindas fiestas!

 **Maxinne:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, y espero que el final también. Respecto a hacer otro fic de estas dos, ¡por supuesto que lo voy a hacer! Son mi debilidad, y siempre se me ocurren bastantes ideas que claramente no voy a poder evitar plasmar en un fic. Hice un one-shot de ellas hace un tiempo, por si querés leerlo mientras jajaja. ¡Te mando un beso grande y que pases unas muy buenas fiestas!

¡Ahora sí, me despido! ¡Mil gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar!

¡Que anden bien y Felices fiestas para todo/as!


End file.
